


Emissary of the Valar

by AnnEllspethRaven



Series: Adonnenniel [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 335,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnEllspethRaven/pseuds/AnnEllspethRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book Three relates the continued adventures of King Thranduil's wife, Adonnenniel, Queen of Eryn Galen, as they rule together in preparation for darker times ahead. They have worked hard to restore their relationship but still experience instability. Further assistance that they had not expected but very much need arrives in the form of the reborn Glorfindel, and creates permanent change. His visit to the Woodland Realm catalyzes an unimaginable series of events that leaves no one unchanged, himself included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> [Rhiw 53, January 15]
> 
> Note to readers...this book is the sequel to Dragonfire, which is in turn the sequel to Dragonwind. You will have a much more enjoyable experience if you start reading at the beginning of this long and detailed Thranduil/OFC tale, because a great many things that already transpired will not be repeated here by way of "catching up." Much love continues to pour into this series, and I give my sincere thanks to all of you who have expressed your appreciation and taken the time to kudos or comment. :-)

The King and Queen rode out on the Forest River road, on their their third excursion in a week. The single jewels in his diadem and her circlet gleamed dully in the winter sun that held little warmth. The great Rhovanion elk carried them forward at a stately pace, followed on foot by a double patrol. The Orc packs were growing larger in size, and Thranduil has been genuinely uncertain how large a number of fighters to bring out with them; Legolas had other duties. They were now two leagues up the road, which seemed to be about the distance after which they were guaranteed to find trouble. Nenni had suggested practicing the use of their combined gifts on these outings, aided by there being no necessity for her to command Tálagor. As passenger, she could devote her full focus to the web of life in the forest. There was, after all, far more vegetation than beings with a heartbeat, by a considerable factor. Her mental awareness of so much detail was a little harder to manage....though increasing mastery was coming quickly.

_Someone follows us on horseback, swiftly_ , Thranduil noted. He was quite pleased with the phenomenally detailed information now available to him, from their combined gifts. As Nenni cast her magical vision further down the road, Thranduil found them. _And more Orcs, the largest number yet, by the looks of them._ She saw, frowning. _That is at least fifty? she queried._

_Closer to sixty, meleth._

_I always was weak at mathematics_ , she quipped, smiling. _Some appear quite large, as well._

_They are slower but more powerful. You will do well, and it will be good practice_.

_There is ivy here. I feel secure, either way. Do you know who it is, that approaches behind us?_

_No, but we will soon find out. They are but a minute away._ Thranduil called a halt, raising his sword. Turning Tálagor, he waited as the sound of footfalls grew nearer. Rounding the turn in the path was quite possibly the most stunning ellon she had ever seen. Given to whom she was married, that was saying a great deal. His hair was golden, and his countenance surpassingly fair. He was attired for battle. Nenni perceived great power in him, as with Thranduil; of this she felt certain. Yet looks aside, she had a sudden sinking feeling, as though her universe was going to go topsy turvy on her, and quickly. She plastered her best welcoming expression on her face, and held a level gaze, waiting for her King.

"My Lord Glorfindel, you honor us."

_Adonnenniel, bow your head deeply to him, and extend our greeting._

She complied immediately.

"Aran Thranduil," he spoke in an impossibly rich, musical voice, as he also extended his greeting and inclined his head. His expression was one of mirth and a good nature.

Thranduil spoke. "I ask forgiveness, my Lord, for not being able to extend the proper courtesies. You find us near to an Orc pack; we will fight shortly."

"I offer my sword."

"It is accepted, gladly. Afterward, I wish to greet you properly and offer you the hospitality of my Halls." The morale of all the warriors subtly improved, at finding this mighty Lord suddenly in their ranks.

Raising his head, Thranduil looked to the distance, and called all to him, issuing instructions. When he was finished, he and Glorfindel rode slowly, side by side, on the path. Nenni could feel the eyes of the other elf boring into her with curiosity but she said nothing, and did not even so much as glance at him. She suspected Thranduil was having a bit of fun with this, and as he had not instructed otherwise, she let it be. 

_Draw one sword now. I will break left after we engage them, to come up once again at the rear of their column. Tumble off at that time, and attack from the rear. Ask Beren now to stay on the outside of their circle, helping to drive them inward._

_Yes, Hîr vuin. I will dismount to the left._

Though he saw she carried them, Glorfindel was vaguely astonished when the elleth that rode before Thranduil drew her exquisite sword, with a fell look in her eye. He watched as the massive hound that followed them, the like of which he had never seen, moved off of its own accord. This visit, he was certain, would be interesting beyond his imaginings.

The pack came into view and Thranduil slowly baited them to come nearer, and the finally gave the signal. The King and Glorfindel broke in opposite directions as Beren began tearing at exposed flesh and tendons wherever he could. At the correct time, Nenni somersaulted off of Tálagor, twisting to land neatly on her feet and immediately drawing her other sword to slaughter two that had failed to turn to face them. Filling the gap between Thranduil and Glorfindel, she began drawing the orcs toward her; they saw her as the easier target. The two ellyn kept pressure against them from each side, which had the effect of dispensing a steady stream of single opponents to meet her dual swords. The space around her was a vortex of steel, dealing death to all who entered it. Smaller and quick, she darted in and out, moving too quickly for the large orcs to respond. She found she could charge the big ones before they could reach back to ready their weapons, leap up to slice their throats and then repel herself off of their bodies as they stood dying.

_Vary what you do, meleth, do not become predictable_ he warned. 

She instantly spun away, attacking targets that did not appear to be those she originally marked. On the smaller ones, she discovered she could land vicious blows to the backs of their exposed necks that crippled or killed them. Always she kept her awareness, always she maintained an exit, just as he had taught her. Ten of them she had felled already. Glancing over, she saw that one was breaking off to come unseen behind Glorfindel, who was heavily engaged with two of the largest orcs. Nenni hurled her knife into its neck, felling it. Glorfindel remained unaware, but Thranduil saw. She refocused immediately to her assigned position. Some orcs were now off the path, and she immediately bound them in ivy vines, hands, feet and necks. The fight was winding down, but still Glorfindel battled on. His opponents were the strongest, the best armored. Nenni hurled her remaining knife into the eye of one, wounding it badly. Thranduil joined Glorfindel as Nenni looked on, recalling to keep her awareness of her surroundings. But for a brief moment, she allowed herself to feel the awe of witnessing these two in combat, side by side. By the time they brought the last on down, all Orcs were dead save her captives.

Nenni calmly cleaned her swords, wiping and sheathing them. She retrieved and cleaned the first knife, and then approached the carcass of the large Orc. The stench coming off of it was more than she could endure; forcing her to turn away, before she began retching. Elf or no, she was still hypersensitive to extremely foul smells. Inhaling deeply, she held her breath and returned to try and retrieve it. It was buried deep in the bone and would not release, and she saw the mark of the white hand clearly on its armor as she pulled in vain. She had to run off and catch her breath. Again she went in, this time kicking the knife handle sideways, to see if it would release. It would not. 

Finally she grew angry. Ivy boiled over the path, wrapping the knife by the hilt, and pulling it backward. The carcass was dragging backward, along with the knife. Realizing that this was becoming a spectacle, she stood still with her hands at her sides, at a loss how to retrieve her knife, and resisting the not inconsiderable urge to speak words aloud that she would later regret. 

Strong hands rested on her shoulders. "Let me, meleth." He walked to the carcass as she released the ivy, and with some effort, extracted the blade. He cleaned it and handed it to her, and she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, smiling broadly at him. Replacing it in her boot, she straightened up, to realize Glorfindel stood near. Realizing the display he had witnessed, she looked chagrined as she smiled weakly at him.

Thranduil spoke. "My Lord Glorfindel, please forgive me for failing to make a proper introduction earlier. This is my Queen, Adonnenniel Edlothiad."

_What do I do?_ she asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

_You only need bow your head to him, and address him as Lord Glorfindel and My Lord._

"My Lady" said Glorfindel, inclining his head. "We met once, long ago."

"My Lord Glorfindel" she said kindly, doing the same. "Please forgive me; all my memories of that time of my life are lost to me." 

Wonderment came over Glorfindel's face, but he said nothing

Just then, Nenni caught sight of Beren, on the ground, his front leg at a grotesque angle. "No" escaped her lips as she ran to him, her face contorted. 

Thranduil saw, and without a second's hesitation was after her. "Calm him, Adonnenniel, do not break contact with him. I can heal him." It took all her effort to control her lurching mind. She took Beren's head, speaking to him. 

She joined his mind, with thoughts of soothing, calming, all the flesh he had torn today, all the orcs he had killed, and what a good boy he was. His tail thumped against the ground. Thranduil had blocked his pain immediately. Her face was buried between the dog's eyes as she continued to whisper to him. She could not control the tears that ran down her cheeks. The promise of Oromë she believed, but this was too deep of a fear for her to feel nothing. 

At last Thranduil said, "All is well, meleth." He could see the look on her face, even though she nodded. Her eyes raised to look at the orcs she has imprisoned. The patrol surrounded them, awaiting orders. Without her consciously realizing it, the ivy around their wrists and legs began to tighten, and they screamed in pain, as her anger threatened to turn to rage.

Thranduil realized what was about to happen. He took her chin and forced her to look in his eyes. "Adonneniel, no. I want them for interrogation. I promise you, their end will be no better." The mood broke, and she submitted to him, loosening their bonds. Slightly.

Beren wanted to get up, clearly feeling much better. He rose and licked her face. She stroked his head, heedless of the gore that covered him, and kissed him on the nose. Rising, she took Thranduil's hand. With a stricken look still on her face, she sought to recover her equilibrium, breathing deeply.

Glorfindel reflected on the sum of what he had seen. He had felt flickers of the use of power in these woods, but her manipulation of living vegetation was the last thing he had expected. The hound was not...normal. And Thranduil's wife had perished, but here she stood; wielding a great and unusual gift. Except, she had not had red hair, long ago. Had she also been sent back, like him, from the Halls of Mandos? It was unquestionably her fëa; it was not possible to forget anyone so fair as her. _Aran Thranduil has been busy, indeed._

"My Lady," Glorfindel spoke gently. "You fought well today. I am honored to have witnessed it." His soft words drew her back, and she slowly looked up to meet his eyes. Something in his voice dissolved her anger and distress. 

Looking at him for a long moment, she perceived that he had done...something, to ease her agitation. "Thank you, my Lord," she said with heartfelt gratitude, wanting him to understand that her words were meant for more than just the compliment. "I felt the same, looking on you, and Aran Thranduil." She suddenly felt shy, and wished to move away. He was....an overwhelming presence to process. 

_But why?_ Her intuition told her that he was extraordinary. The name, Glorfindel. Where had she heard it? _Glorfindel._ It was all she could do not to audibly gasp as the recollection came to her, of who he was. Thranduil had mentioned him not long ago, but she has not given it further consideration. She remembered now, from the books; a mighty Lord of the First Age of Arda, who dwelt in Imladris. _He walked in the light of the Trees,_ she thought. Perhaps she was reacting to the weight of his presence, for lack of better words. Thranduil had also felt overwhelming to her, at one time. _What in the clear blue sky was he doing here?_

It was with immeasurable gratitude that she heard Thranduil issuing orders for the disposal of the carcasses; listening to him gave a reason to turn her attention away. They had suffered no casualties. The prisoners would be driven back to the Halls, when the rest was done. 

_Mount Tálagor, please, Adonnenniel._  

Glorfindel was already astride his borrowed horse. Nenni kept her eyes riveted on Thranduil. Curiosity wished to take them elsewhere, but she would not yield to it. At last he was finished, and sprang into the saddle behind her, drawing her close to him. Unthinkingly, she leaned back into his body. She wished nothing more than to be alone with her husband, and it was entirely obvious that this would not take place. _Best get used to it_ , she thought. The time would come when days if not weeks or worse would be spent with no chance for such luxuries.

_That time is yet far off, and I am here now, meleth._ She reached back to place her hand on his thigh, gripping him tightly.

"My Lord Glorfindel," he addressed the ellon. "We will make good speed back to my Halls, and see to your comfort." Smiling merrily, Glorfindel inclined his head. Asking Tálagor to run, but not so quickly as to outpace the horse, they departed.

After the animals that carried them had settled into a comfortable pace, Nenni ventured the question. _May we speak, Hîr vuin?_

_Of course, meleth. What is it?_

_Why is he here? Better yet, how is he here? The remote paths are yet filled with snow._

He tightened his grip on her briefly, in reassurance.

_I ask myself the same questions, meleth, though I do not doubt we shall learn soon enough._

_I feel uneasy, near him. He feels like the Lady Galadriel, too far above me. Overwhelming._

_It is difficult not to, meleth, for I feel the same. Yet I can only tell you that none have more grace, kindness or a truer heart than his. He possesses great power, though it is hidden. I can assure you that he means us no harm. Difficult though it is for my pride to concede it, he is far greater than I; he has passed tests of character which I have utterly failed. And unless I am much mistaken, we will have time. I believe he means to stay with us far longer than an evening._

He could feel her tense under him, even through all the armor, the moment he said this.

_Meleth, what is wrong?_

She did not answer immediately, and he searched her.

How could she say this? She knew herself. Glorfindel would become an object of psychological fascination, a magnet, and she would desire to know him better. But not at the cost of the trust or approval of her husband. It was easy to remain aloof for an evening. But days, weeks? She could feel a knot forming in her belly.

_Meleth, do not fear this, or fear my jealousy in this way. I could no more feel threatened by Glorfindel than by my own father, were he here to live among us. If you rode off on his horse with him for a week, I would not believe ill of either of you. Think of him like....Brian was for you, on Earth. It will be like a visit with Brian._

Her eyes widened. _You sincerely mean that?_

_I do_. He felt her relax underneath his arm.

_Should it become otherwise, for any reason, I am trusting you to tell me._

_You have my word._

As they rode on, Thranduil pondered more fully her loyalty, and her level of regard for him. She had spoken of this, but somehow it was not the same as seeing it visibly demonstrated. It touched his heart, that she would have so much concern for his feelings, when he had often enough not shown her the same.

_Does he have any idea how odd we are?_

_I suspect he will find out, meleth._

_And what of the garden?_

He understood the question, however cryptically it was worded.

_I would allow him, if you would as well. He is...in a different category altogether._

_Of that, I have no doubt._

There was a pause, and Nenni wished to change the subject. _Show me Tálagor, please._

For the rest of the way home, he showed her the great elk as only he was capable of seeing it. Thought, sinew, muscle, bone and nerve. She reveled at appreciating the mighty animal from the inside out. And then something occurred to her.

_This is why it is nearly impossible to deceive you, isn't it. You are not invading a mind, you are seeing the slight changes that untruthfulness produces in a living body?_ It was a statement more than a question.

He smiled. _Yes. You are very insightful, meleth._

_It is a formidable advantage, to hold over others. And I am infinitely glad, I have never tried to lie to you. Though a part of me wonders if I could have succeeded._

A hint of amusement had entered her mental voice.

_What do you mean?_

_I did not make a habit of lying. In principle I find it wrong and distasteful. Yet there were times in which it was necessary. And when I did lie, I was very, very good at it._

His eyebrows raised.

_Do not give it further thought, Thranduil, it was a foolish musing. I could not go through with it. Your trust means too much to me, to ever cast a shadow thereon._

They reached the stables and dismounted, and Thranduil led the way to their chambers, gesturing politely for Glorfindel to follow. Nenni and Beren brought up the rear. Glorfindel was tall, though not quite so much as her husband. She wondered if it would be like on Earth. Males in whose company she found herself would converse with each other, with the entire conversation taking place a foot over her head on account of her stature. Sometimes she would interject and they would carry on, never having heard her. This taught her to feel invisible, unnoticed, and remain quiet. The odd thing was, it was never done to her intentionally, it simply happened. Perhaps it was a gender issue....and yet, Elves had proven to be different in most ways. Time would tell.

Thranduil immediately rang for Galion, who was visibly surprised to see the Lord in the King's chambers. He was to be given the best suite of rooms, offered refreshment, bathing and clean clothing, and to be brought back here either at his earliest desire, or at latest as their guest for their evening meal. Glorfindel apologized kindly to both the King and Steward, for the lack of notice for his arrival.

"That is of no consequence, my Lord," Thranduil said. "We are deeply honored to have you as our guest; you are welcome here as long as your heart desires to remain with us." Glorfindel bowed his head and allowed himself to be led away by Galion, who he remembered fondly from long ago.

With Glorfindel gone, Nenni told Beren he was not to get on the bed, that the two of them were going to bathe. A series of complaints issued from him in the form of yowls and half formed sounds, but he complied. She began removing her gear, placing it in her chambers with the other items which she would now return to the armory. Its comfort had aided her greatly today, and she remained deeply grateful for his gift.

Stripped nude, she returned and called her dog. Soon the two of them were lost in a mass of fur and soap suds, as she washed away the filth of the Orcs from both of them. Thranduil had disappeared into his wardrobe, and returned with a small box. Nenni observed his selection of dress, which was of a higher standard than usual. He wore his diadem, whereas often in the evenings he did not. Having remained somehow suitably immaculate, he did not require bathing. _Come to think of it, he always remains clean. How does anyone do that?_ She wondered. _He never even has dirt under his fingernails._

Looking at her own nails, she sighed and found a scrubbing brush. At last she finished, though arguably the hound emerged cleaner than she did. Thranduil held out a towel for her.

"I took the liberty of choosing a gown for you, Adonnenniel. I am uncertain when Glorfindel will elect to return, and thought you might not wish to be caught only half ready."

The late afternoon sunlight filtered through the room as she considered his words. "It is no liberty, Thranduil. Of the two of us, I think we both know who has better taste in everything pertaining to appearance."

He grinned, helping her into it. It was many shades of green velvet, with a brocade bodice embroidered with the golden flowers of Vána. Turning, she admired it in the mirror. "You have outdone yourself this time, i Aran nîn. I like this, very much. Maybe more very much than many of the others." She paused, not certain that what she'd just said amounted to a coherent sentence, and shrugged.

"Please, sit." He pulled the chair near the fireplace out so that she might have more room to maneuver. Taking up a comb, he unplaited her hair and styled it differently.

The flames danced and crackled on the grate nearby, driving the chill from the room. "Thranduil, how deeply have you explored your ability with fire? How did you discover you had this gift? If I may ask?"

His sonorous voice was tinged with humor, "I will answer the last first. When I was young, barely come of age, there were many useful spells it was common to know; the summoning of fire was one of them. You might say I had an aptitude for this particular one, and practiced it a great deal. Somewhere along the line, though, the spell was no longer needed; I could simply will it. As to exploring its uses, my ardor was cooled somewhat, from the day I set my Naneth's curtains ablaze and had to endure the wrath of my father."

She was giggling almost uncontrollably, hearing this. He admonished her to hold still, before she pulled her hair from his hands. "It is too good of a story not to laugh, beloved. Even you must admit that. What a handful you must have been" she mused, "and still are. But seriously, you have never attempted to start a large fire?"

"Large fires are more than capable of starting from a single flame, meleth. Down what fertile path is this line of questioning going ?"

"Ah, you know me well, I see. I was thinking to the future, the war, and the forest. Do you know what a backfire is?"

"No."

Outlining the principle, she explained her curiosity as to whether the ability to start a fire, at the right time and place, could save parts of the forest. "I am growing to love your woods, more all the time. The urge to aid and protect what is here is growing very strong within me. I cannot help but reflect on every possibility."

"After what you achieved this week, Adonneniel, your sincerity is not in doubt. I still find myself recalling what I saw, and felt. That we each possess half of the whole...it is astonishing, and beautiful."

He was finally pleased with his work. "May I see your latest masterpiece?" she teased.

"Not yet, he said. "Once again, I have something to add."

"Have you not spoiled me enough, Hîr vuin?" she asked softly.

"Apparently not. But this is something of a necessity. You are Queen now, and should be unquestionably identifiable as such by more than standing next to me. As I wear this most times outside the Palace walls, so should you."

He presented her with a diadem like his own, and yet unlike. The shape was, from a distance, an exact copy. But on close inspection, clever ivy vines and the stems of delicate flowers made up the patterning. Where his held a white gem, hers had an emerald.

"I could not be more proud or grateful to wear, this. It is exquisite, and thoughtful. I thank you for it, i Aran nîn."

He placed it on her head. It rested with perfect balance, and was not easy for the wearer to notice. There was some weight to it, but not so much that it would become troublesome. Cleverly placed barbs anchored into the hair without digging into the scalp. Even in combat, this would stay in place. 

"Now you may look." He offered his hand. He stood behind her, as she looked at their reflection. 

"Part of me wishes Brian could see this. He would say something sarcastic, to make sure I would not become prideful." She smiled at the idea.

"I disagree, meleth. He would be very proud of you, especially if he had seen you fight today. While Glorfindel beat me to the compliment, you did indeed do very well. You kept your head at all times, and you learned."

"Thank you, Thranduil. But my favorite part was the few seconds I allowed myself to watch you and he fight side by side. It was not easy to turn away."

"Be that as it may, you would not have had the moment to enjoy, had you not aided him. You are too modest to mention it, but I saw. That throw required great skill."

She flushed with pleasure at the compliment, and that he had noticed. "Then I am fortunate, you are so skillful. But thank you. I have tried to use well, what you gave me and taught me."

Thranduil pondered. "If he is willing, an opportunity to learn from Glorfindel would not go amiss, for you."

She looked down, nodding, and swallowed. He had faced dragons and balrogs...it was better not to think about this right now. Thranduil was right, but it felt incredibly intimidating. Perhaps if she had a chance to feel like she knew him, even a tiny bit. 

"Give it time, meleth. I should not have said that to you, just now. I am sorry. I know how hard you are trying, and how overwhelming it feels, to know there is still so much to learn."

"You do?" She could not imagine him ever feeling like this. He was just too....strong.

He picked her up. "I was once a young prince who could fight passably well, and overnight found myself under the burden of all my father's responsibilities. I had no one to teach me, only some who could offer guidance. Not ever having been able to imagine that my father could fall, I did not learn from him as I should have, when I had the chance....and perhaps I have made the same mistake with Legolas. Those first months and years, I would have given much for the wisdom and experience that came with time. So though it is a different subject of sorts, the feeling is the same. I know you do not harbor illusions. Fighting is dangerous. What happened to Beren may happen to either of us, or worse. We are not immune to pain, and injury."

The recollection of the orc attack in their chambers struck her with bitter irony. "Sitting in my chair, reading, is not immune to pain and injury...but I take your point, and thank you for telling me that. It helps, as does your encouragement."

Worse possibilities came to her mind. "If you are ever hurt badly, Hîr vuin, what do I do?"

Staring ahead, he furrowed his brows."My best answer is, defend me. I can repair many injuries, if given even a few moments. But if I lose consciousness, I can do nothing until I wake."

"Fair enough."

"Is it wine o'clock yet, Hîr vuin?"

He laughed, walking over to pour them some. She paced around the room aimlessly, which she never did.

"Come here please, Adonnenniel." He held out her wine to her. Thanking him and sipping it appreciatively, she saw him watching her intently.

"You are anxious." It was not a question.

She looked down. "Yes. And before you ask, it is not only because of how...esteemed...our guest is. I struggle to adapt to certain things I have not had time to consider in advance. He appeared in my little world, out of nowhere. My routines, the pattern of how we live each day, offer me a sense of security at a time when so much is new....and not easy. I have been here for less than four and a half months. It would not have mattered who it was. It is like food that has not been digested...and it is my shortcoming. I am trying to sort myself out. It will be fine, sooner or later."

He took her goblet from her, found a clean cloth, and carried her to the garden.

"Shall we gather some fruit for him?" she asked. 

He knew that she often liked to do this for guests at mealtimes.

"Yes meleth, we have a little time yet. And perhaps some flowers as well. He would be most appreciative, of the golden flowers." This provided a perfect reason to take her straight to the bower. He sat down, but did not release her. "A moment, meleth." He lowered his lips to hers, and kissed her softly, insisting on more. In that moment, she realized how badly she wanted the reassurance he could provide. She loosened the ties of his breeches, while he slid his hands up her skirts. It had been warm inside, and she had not worn leggings; only a thin undergarment needed moving aside. He freed his manhood and lifted her to straddle him, and pushed into her. "I love you, Adonnenniel. Nothing is more important to me than your well being. If my body can comfort you, I give it gladly."

She looked into his eyes, and her gratitude for his understanding felt bottomless. All the tension and nervousness in her mind and body built up in the heat inside of her, as she pushed herself down against him, hard. Only a few strokes sufficed. Her need was great, and she sought his mouth as the force of her orgasm arched her into his chest and belly. A strangled, almost howling cry escaped her. As she drove down on him again and again, her release continued far longer than usual. When it was over, she held onto him as she recovered. At last she looked up. "Do you..."? she offered.

"No meleth, but you did."

She chuckled, smiling at him in her relief. "It is a blessing of our bodies, that this can make such a difference as to how one feels, so swiftly. Thank you for understanding what I needed, when I did not." Raising herself up off of him, she readjusted her clothing while he cleaned himself.

They gathered flowers and fruit, and returned. Thranduil observed that his wife was exponentially more relaxed and cheerful. If his suspicions held true, and Glorfindel stayed for a long while, he would need to make a point of giving her affection and attention like this, alone. It took little time, and the rewards were beyond question. He did not have her insight, but even he knew how deep the need for physical reassurance from his wife could run. Wistfully he wondered what the path of his life might have been, had he never lost her. But it was a pointless question. The past was lost, there was only the future. Life could twist and turn in strange ways. Glorfindel died fighting bravely, and was returned to Arda to grace them all.

In a way, a part of him desperately wanted the counsel of the older and wiser ellon. Adonnenniel was right, they _were_ odd. No other elves lived as they did, sharing and constantly expanding on extraordinary, powerful gifts. Their hearts were true, but were they wise? There was so much that neither of them knew, and his wife looked only to him for wisdom. Who else was there, save the Valar, who did not often communicate directly? Perhaps this visit would bring many blessings. At the very least, Thranduil felt that they would not be left quite the same as they were now.

"Thranduil, there is one more thing I need to ask. I assume we will converse with him about matters we do not as a rule share with others here. Do we tell him everything? Do I look to you alone to make that decision? I can easily see myself trapped between a valid question, and that I owe you my loyalty before all others. I need to understand the rules, so that I am not constantly on tenterhooks."

Thranuil sighed. It was a very fair question. He went to her, and took her hands. "Meleth, you may never hear these words from me again. I am a King, who has with unwavering self-assurance led my people for centuries. I am supposed to be aloof, remote, and above all influence. But my heart tells me, in this case, to speak to him as a child does to a father. He is as wise and good as it is possible to be, and it would be prideful and foolish of me to lose the opportunity for his counsel. You may tell him anything he asks, anything you wish, even of my gifts. Though if you would not volunteer all of them, I would appreciate it" he said, his eyes twinkling.

Nenni was astounded. "That is high praise, indeed. Thank you, for your answer." She retrieved her goblet, and sat on the stone bench to watch the last of the daylight fade. He joined her. "Would you sing something for me, please?" he asked.

"Of course." After a moment's thought, she had one. "This one is a little funny, at the end. It is very old, by earth standards."

She began Scarborough Fair, that she liked to mix up with its alter ego, Whittingham Fair. Unbeknownst to them, as she reached the last verse, Galion admitted Glorfindel. Thranduil laughed heartily, when he realized that all the impossible tasks listed in the song were but to thwart an amorous lover from his intended prize. He kissed Nenni, realizing as he did so that Glorfindel had arrived.

"Come, Adonnenniel, let us greet our guest." He offered his hand to her.

"Glorfindel, welcome" Thranduil said, and he meant it. 

They all exchanged the Elvish greeting, which Nenni still found awkward. _What do they have against handshakes or hugs, she thought. This is like waving through an isolation chamber._ She heard a strange choking sound from Thranduil and felt contrite. She glanced at him apologetically.

Glorfindel looked slightly baffled. Thranduil cleared his throat. "Pardon me, my Lord. My wife struggles still, with our manner of greeting each other. Please, be seated. May we offer you wine?" Nenni read clearly the look on Glorfindel's face, which was one of having heard a non sequitur.

Thranduil served the meal, as always, making small talk. If nothing else, she perceived that Glorfindel was a joyous spirit, and she envied him for it. They ate, and the food was delicious. Nenni looked up. _Someone has to break the ice_ , she thought. Gathering her courage, she took the plunge. "My Lord Glorfindel," she said softly, "am I correct in thinking you came to us from Imladris?"

He looked up at her, clearly grateful that someone had spoken. "Yes, my Lady, I did."

"Then we are grateful for your arrival. Today would have perhaps not gone so well, had it not been for your aid. For every day in which there are no injuries from these constant incursions, we give thanks."

Thranduil watched her in fascination. He knew she was maneuvering the discussion, though with such skill as to be undetectable.

"Constant incursions?" he asked, surprised. 

Thranduil nodded. "On any day in which the weather permits passage of the roads, we can count on encountering packs. They are growing in size; today was the largest yet."

Nenni chimed in. "We have no choice but to meet them in the forest; the situation has become intolerable. The alternative is that they come to our very doors. I was attacked in this chamber, not so long ago, as I sat reading. This is our home," she said with a grim look of determination, "and we will use what means we have to defend it."

Thranduil could not believe her finesse. 

Glorfindel was aghast. "I am glad to see that you are unharmed, my Lady."

Nenni raised her eyes from her plate, to look at him levelly. "I was harmed. My arms were shattered, and my leg was badly cut. I was attired much as you see now, with my weapons out of reach. But for my hound Beren, and Thranduil returning in time to save me, I would have been taken captive from here. That you see me as I am, I owe to the healing skills of my husband."

Beren heard his name, and felt it might be in his interest to investigate the mealtime. He rose from the bed and ambled to near the table, sitting within sight of Glorfindel. The Elflord now saw him, unarmored, and in all his beauty of form.

"You call him Beren?" Glorfindel asked, amused. He had taken the bait.

"Yes, my Lord. He is my hunting hound, and came here with me when I was brought to Ennor. Though, like me, he is no longer the same as when he arrived."

Thranduil made a mental note to assign her to all future diplomacy. He had never seen such skill, and was enjoying every minute of this.

Glorfindel smiled. "You were perhaps also returned from Valinor?"

Nenni frowned. "No, my Lord. I was an Edain, returned from another world, Earth, through space and time. My fëa was severed from this world, by a dragon."

Glorfindel's expression hardened. "Which dragon?"

Thranduil now spoke, barely above a whisper, pain written on his features. "Ancalagon."

Having finished eating, Glorfindel placed his utensils on his plate, astonished. "It is clear to me that there is an extraordinary story to hear, if you are willing to tell it."

Nenni reached her hand to her husband, and did not speak further until Thranduil had laced his fingers into hers. She knew that the memory would never stop hurting him. "We are pleased to tell whatever you may wish to learn, my Lord. It is a long tale, though, perhaps best left for some minutes from now, when we can enjoy seats by the fire."

Thranduil broke in. "Galion asked me to mention, Adonnenniel, that the kitchens sent a sweet dish you had requested."

"Would you show me, Hîr vuin?" she asked eagerly. 

Thranduil stood and procured it, smiling. "I do not have to ask if you wish to try some?" His blue eyes sparkled as she smiled at him brilliantly. Glorfindel noticed, with approval, their obvious affection and strong bond to each other. 

"It is an apple tart. Please?" Sampling it, her eyes widened. "I think you would both like it, it is not too sweet. The apples held up very well, and as usual the bakers show magnificent skill."

Glorfindel accepted Thranduil's offer of the tart. Tasting it appreciatively, he complimented the apples.

"Thank you, my Lord," she said, "they are the ones from my orchard trees. We picked some for you, and other fruits, to enjoy."

Glorfindel smiled. "In the snows of winter?"

Nenni met his eyes kindly. "Aran Thranduil gave me an extraordinary garden, my Lord. Yes, even in the snows of winter."

"With which you have accomplished extraordinary things, Adonnenniel," Thranduil said.

She blushed faintly, unable to be other than modest. But she now had an inroad, and she intended to use it: "Speaking of the snows of winter, my Lord....if you will permit me the question, I have considerable curiosity concerning how you made your way to us?"

A mischievous look came over Glorfindel's face. "I am fortunate to have a good relationship with the Eagles, my Lady."

She chuckled. "Fortunate, indeed. I envy you, my Lord. That does explain the mechanics of your travel."

Thranduil poured himself more wine, which the others declined, and asked if they wished to move by the fire, seating Glorfindel and then himself. Thranduil opened his arms to Nenni, who took her usual position on his lap.

"I am very eager to hear your story," Glorfindel said kindly, charmed to be included in what was clearly how they spent their private time with each other. 

Thranduil looked at him. "I hope, at the end of it, you do not think us both mad. We seem to have been at the center of many extraordinary occurrences, both for good and ill. Some of it still seems hard to believe, even for us."

Nenni spoke."Before we begin, may I be so bold as to ask, my Lord Glorfindel, did you come to us because of what you perceived happening here?"

The older elf was very surprised, but answered honestly. "Truthfully, yes. Because of the use of power I have felt coming from here, for some time now."

Nenni sighed."I was afraid of that. Not you, of course. But if you perceived it, others have as well. It confirms my suspicions. But I digress. Our story."

Nenni and Thranduil traded off in the telling, each interjecting assorted points. They managed to carry the narrative forward, more or less in a linear fashion. Hearing even the beginning of their tale tore at Glorfindel's heart. They had endured much. Too much.

Nenni concluded, "We are trying to learn to be whole, together. It has not always been easy, but we have been given so many blessings. I have to believe that we can serve a purpose, to do good for others. I love Thranduil with all that I am, and am trying my best. We both are." She paused, smiling. "You must have many questions."

They conversed late into the night, during which time it was laughingly agreed upon that they might address each other on a first name basis. Eventually, as Thranduil spoke at length about one of the orc encounters, Nenni fell asleep against him. Glorfindel smiled at this.

"Your elleth is charming, Thranduil, and rare. To fight as she does, and yet possess such a gentle and loving spirit...I wish you the joy of your reuniting with her."

"Thank you," the King replied."Her desire to fight surprised me, at first. Later I found out she had been badly ill used, in her other life. She struggles with both despair and anger; the joy she deserves eludes her. And for some of that, I am to blame. What she is capable of would astonish you..." he trailed off, shaking his head at the memory. "It is as she said. We were each broken in spirit, and are trying to piece ourselves back together, with the aid of the Valar and each other." He paused. "I feel, at times, that we need all the wisdom that might come our way." He forced himself to raise his eyes to Glorfindel, with the last sentence. It was as close to a plea as he was able to utter.

Glorfindel's sky blue eyes filled with compassion. "With your permission, Aran Thranduil, it was my intention to remain here at least until the snows melted to springtime. While I perceive that there is far more yet to know, if I can provide aid or service, I will give it gladly."

Thranduil bowed his head deeply in humble gratitude. "I thank you," he whispered. This set his heart at ease.

"Please, allow me a moment," the King said, rising with Nenni in his arms. He laid her gently next to Beren and removed her diadem, covering her with a warm blanket. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead.

"There is an ingenious game of strategy, that Adonnenniel brought from Earth. Would you care to see it?"

Glorfindel's broad smile was all the answer required. In short order, after a brief exercise by which to accustom Glorfindel to the movements, the two were locked in a chess competition. 

Their game, which Thranduil narrowly won, delighted Glorfindel. "Truly, this is remarkable. I fear that before long, all Elvendom will be under the sway of this exercise. And Thranduil, I must now rest for a few hours. This day was joyous, but the one to follow will fare better if I do not greet the dawn. Though, I hope I am allowed a rematch, and soon." They extended the gesture of parting, the same one as for greeting.

Glorfindel recalled something. "May I ask, Thranduil, of what you spoke earlier, that Adonnenniel dislikes our greeting?"

Thranduil smiled. "In her world, there are many kinds of greeting. One, more formal, is called a 'handshake.' I will demonstrate, if you will allow it." 

Glorfindel looked amused. "Please." 

Having seen, Glorfindel grinned. "And the second?"

"They embrace," Thranduil said, "which needs no demonstration. The duration depends on the closeness of those concerned." He sighed. "I will be very surprised if you are not on the receiving end of this, sooner or later. Her affection for you will grow, and she will be hard pressed to contain herself. Legolas did not escape their first meeting."

Glorfindel's eyebrows raised, and he smiled. "Honest regard is a blessing pure as starlight, whatever form it takes. Though, I thank you for telling me, so that I may not be caught unawares. I take my leave, Aran Thranduil. No veren." (be joyous)

Thranduil saw his guest out, inviting him to meet here for the morning meal in the Great Hall, and then prepared to rest. He disrobed, and then remembered that his wife was yet clothed. He ensured that she could not wake, as he removed her gown from her, thankful that this one was not too difficult to manage. At last he had them both snugly in bed; warmth was already there from her. He molded his body to hers, and fell into an untroubled sleep.


	2. Counsel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rhiw 54, Imladris. January 16, Gregorian.]
> 
> Penelope's Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hT3V5tUo8w8

The confused memories of the previous evening filtered slowly through Nenni's mind as the early morning light began to wake her. The reassuring weight of Thranduil's arm around her mitigated some of the puzzlement engendered by having no recollection of undressing or going to bed. With chagrin, she could reach only one obvious conclusion...she had fallen asleep in his arms, in front of Glorfindel. There were times it felt pitiful and childlike, that she could not remain awake as the others did. He'd told her more than once that she was not yet settled into this body, and that eventually she would require less sleep, but part of her remained unconvinced.

Since there was little she could do to change it, she shrugged in resignation. Thranduil never seemed to think less of her on account of it, and her heart told her Glorfindel would not, either. After last night, she felt more at ease with the idea of him. A little. Reflecting, she realized of what he reminded her, though it had no real meaning or equivalent here. _Sir Galahad. Pure, true, brave, strong and faithful. And whole._ _What is it like_ , she wondered, _to live an unblemished life? A life in which no serious misstep, no departure from grace is ever taken?_ It was difficult not to weigh this question from a viewpoint of spirituality, or even religion.

She knew full well that her heart saw the contrast between her own extensive damage, and his soundness. Her eyes pressed more tightly shut at the thought. But there was nothing for it. _Could redemption ever equal never having fallen? Did the manner of failure, or the reasons for it, weigh against each other on some scale of merit or condemnation?_ Deep inside, she knew that Glorfindel would not see himself this way, would not ever hold himself above her, or for that matter Thranduil. This was her own creation, her own sense of inadequacy; it was also the core of her unease around him. It had nothing to do with him; she hardly knew him...it was what he represented to her psyche, what she projected onto him.

And on account of it, she now wanted very badly to walk off these feelings, alone. It occurred to her that she had long meant to do something, and not yet managed. Gently wriggling out from under her sleeping husband's grip, she swiftly went to her own chamber for a warm robe and leggings, and felt pulled to run through the garden passages. If she hurried, she could at last behold the sunrise from the window seat of the east passage's waterfall.

Thranduil began to wake the moment his arm no longer held her, but it took a moment for his awareness to return. Blinking, he had only time to register that his wife was swiftly leaving, and that her thoughts had been marked by a degree of agitation. It stood to reason that he ought to follow; she very rarely ran unless she was running from something. He donned his robe from last night, and shook the last of sleep from himself as he walked, trying to follow her thoughts. It became apparent that this was an abstract struggle within her; it was not concerning any specific thing that had happened....but it circled around Glorfindel.

As she stood and stared out through the veil of water, she shivered. This passage was not protected by the enchantments of the garden, and the air and stone were freezing cold. Her robe was woefully inadequate, and she was barefoot. Bending her knees, she stood on the hem of her robe, to take off some of the painful chill. Discomfort might have driven her away, but for the first ray of sun that pierced the veil. _It looks like diamonds_ , she thought, as each passing second caused the effect to blaze more brightly. The biting cold was momentarily forgotten. And for whatever reason, she remembered her words to Thranduil, of some time ago.

Faced with his own feelings of brokenness, she had told him the tale of the Prodigal Son. _If you are not to be a hypocrite, you must now take your own counsel,_ she told herself. _Your own path was not straight. Accept that a person of unblemished spirit would only find joy in the good; the past is unchangeable. Only the future matters._ A tear rolled down her cheek as the blazing light filled her vision with many colors. "Tolo dan nan galad," she spoke aloud (Come back to the light). Perhaps she had needed to be here more than anywhere else, this morning. It was clear to her, the correction she must apply to her own thinking....and yet it continued to be anything but easy. She wiped her tear away as more shivering took her, but she did not wish to look away or leave. The glory of the light comforted her, and drove off the shadows over her thoughts.

As Thranduil approached, he realized that she had found a resolution to her own difficulty. It was not hard to search her mind, to discover the full scope of that which disturbed her. While he was not nearly so prone to this kind of self-doubt, he now understood that it had nothing to do with Glorfindel personally, but rather the archetype he represented in her mind.

He hurried, sensing her cold, but was not prepared for what he saw. The vision of her, wide eyed, lips parted, and awash in the prismatic light stabbed his heart with yearning. He wanted that beauty for himself as well, and ran the last few steps to join her. He came behind her, wrapping his robe around her, and pulling her back so that she could stand on his feet, and be warmed by the heat of his body. The audible gasp of her relief was lost in the sound of the rushing water, but she held his arm with appreciation.

They both looked on until the colors faded with the changing angle of the sun. Thranduil, concerned for how cold it was, gently pushed her to turn back up the passage. Nenni sighed. She turned, blinking, to realize she saw only afterimages of the light. She had hardly blinked her eyes as she had watched, so mesmerized had she been. Walking with her hand out, she gently swept it a little in a side to side motion. and used sliding steps of her feet. Thranduil had not allowed this to happen to himself, and while he was initially puzzled at her movements; he sensed no concern in her.

He came alongside her before he realized, she could not see; and yet walked relatively unhindered. Not waiting to ask, he lifted her into his arms, to see the amusement in her face. "I did not think I was that out of practice, was I about to walk into a wall?" she asked him. 

"No, you walk well. But it is cold in here, and moreover I am concerned that you cannot see."

"It was the sunlight, I likely looked on for a little too long....it was so beautiful. It will pass. I can see, just not what is in front of me. It is all colors and patterns at the moment." 

He still did not like it, and took her to the bower to examine her. "Look at me, Adonnenniel." She suppressed a smirk as she looked at where she thought he might be, based on his voice.

His hands now held the sides of her face, as she kept her eyes wide open and unblinking; it was what he usually wished. "Now close your eyes, and keep them closed until I say otherwise." Which was not actually easy, as she began to feel a stinging sensation that was causing her eyes to water....but she knew better than to speak to him or try to move. Just when it was becoming truly uncomfortable, he released her. "Open your eyes slowly, carefully," he now directed. As she began to do so, she found even the dim light of the bower almost unbearable. He saw, and brought his robe up to darken the space near her. It took awhile, but eventually her sight adjusted...as it more than began to dawn on her, she might have unwittingly done significant damage to her vision.

"I made a careless and serious blunder back there, didn't I." The humor was now absent from her voice, and it was a statement, not a question. His fingers lifted her chin so that she had to look at him, and he looked less than pleased.

"I am sorry, Thranduil. Please pardon my foolishness. I did not do this intentionally, but nonetheless I should have known better, of all people. Thank you, for healing me." 

He recalled then that she had told him once, of her formerly poor sight. His face softened, as he elected to abandon most of his stern words, but he did say one thing. 

"Eyes are the most difficult to repair, meleth, and even elvish medicine has limits in this regard. I pardon you, but do not forget that in this one thing especially, you cannot place full reliance on my ability to heal you. You were very fortunate. Do not make this mistake again." His words cut deeply, and she nodded, casting her eyes down. He said no more, but took her hand and led her back to their chambers. It was not his intention to push her to dejection, but rather his own fears for her and the long burden of his half-blindness that motivated his warning.

After inquiring about the known functions for the day, which amounted to eating in the Hall, audiences, garden and a late morning excursion either on foot or horseback to seek out orc packs, she had some free time. There was yet an hour before Glorfindel was expected, and she left for her chamber to choose clothing. He had some papers to view, and did not notice her slip away.

She attired herself in everything that mattered except her crown, and out of his sight, combed her own hair. When she had met these obligations, she silently returned to the garden. He had told her, not long ago, that she could keep him out of her mind if she wished. And right now, she wished it very much. Her sense of shame and irresponsibility was running very high, right now, and she wanted solitude, real solitude, in which to reflect. It was not an overt attempt to block him, but she told herself that it was not a crime to want fifteen minutes of privacy in which to think without oversight. And maybe, just maybe, she needed to cry. The problem was, she was not certain how to keep him out.

She need not have concerned herself. By willing that he could not see into her thoughts, it was already accomplished. Only by her constant and deliberate opening of herself to him had she made their arrangement possible, all this time. Choosing a place within the garden that she rarely used, she sat in the curve of a large boulder and gave way to bitter tears. It felt like so many things. His discipline, her stupidity, the stress of Glorfindel's arrival, the problems they'd been working to overcome in their marriage, the pressure to be always better, more useful, more able.

Having been given great power, and responsibilities, she could not afford stupid mistakes. She could not even afford to sit here crying, but chose it nonetheless. The guilt for keeping him out would come later, it was a given. Her path was a narrow one, indeed, and she was expected to keep to it. Expected by him, by herself, by obligations to the will of the Valar, by the weight of the promises she'd made to the entire Realm. In that moment, she felt she had never understood the Lady of Shallott so well. _What had life become, exactly, when needing a moment's time alone to release an emotion had turned into a decision with a moral consequence? How had the stakes for even small things become so high?_

The Little Voice flared to life. _When you gave yourself willingly to a King. Did you think it would be easy?_

_No,_ she answered with honesty. _I only did not see all of the ways in which it would be so hard._

_That may be, but it is too late to count the cost._

_I know. And I do not mean to beg off. But neither do I know how to help myself._

_Yes, you do. You have only forgotten. Now you must remember._ With that, the Little Voice departed.

Not too far away, icy water flowed down the face of the rocks. Washing her face, she held the cool water to her eyes, to reduce the redness. The worst thing about crying was the need to pretend afterward that it had not happened. She must busy herself, and return with...items. Pausing for a moment, she opened herself to him again. If she was fortunate, he would not have tried to see her during the time he could not. Passing the orchard, she checked that there were yet almonds for the magpies...though soon, she would need more.

For whatever reason, she ate several kumquats, which was rarely a wise decision on an empty stomach. But the intense taste distracted her, and she followed it with an apple to help balance it out. She would not be hungry for breakfast, but that was the least of her concerns. Perhaps it would be possible to choke down an egg. As it stood, the only thing on her mind was what the Little Voice had said. Bowing her head, she prayed to the Valar, to guide her to how she could better manage the weight of her responsibilities without threatening to fall apart. Her skirts were filled with apples again, which she transferred to a basket. and some deep red sunflowers she'd just installed the other day. These flowers were never weary, always cheerful. For the first time this morning, she almost managed a smile. It was time to return.

Thranduil had not noticed her absence, which felt like a small miracle. The flowers she added to a vase, and along with the extra fruit were placed on the table where she promised to leave gifts for Tinivel. It would be a kindness for someone, out of what had been a difficult morning for her. Setting her crown on her head, she returned to her own chamber, where she pretended to be busy with her lists and diagrams of plants and seeds. This was how he found her occupied, when he announced to her that Glorfindel had arrived. "Of course, Hîr vuin", she replied with a kind smile, rising at once. Greeting Glorfindel as warmly as she was able, she then stepped back to allow Thranduil to direct matters as he saw fit.

What Glorfindel noticed immediately, but did not comment upon, was that while her smile and her face dissembled, there was hollowness in her eyes. Something had happened to her since last night, though he could not say what. The practiced, friendly smile she painted on her face was not her genuine one, and she avoided meeting his gaze. He knew the signs of someone in pain, and saw equally that Thranduil was unaware of his wife's distress. 

In the Great Hall, they were given the customary greeting by those below, and as ever Nenni curtsied deeply to her King. Even in her current state, Glorfindel saw that her regard for Thranduil was genuine. Taking only tea, a single hardboiled egg, and some large leaves of greens, Nenni sliced and tapped and peeled and generally moved her small amount of food around to create the appearance of eating a much larger meal. And not a bit of it escaped the older elf, who grew increasingly fascinated at her skillful ability to deflect notice from herself.

While Thranduil was blessedly occupied with Glorfindel, Nenni tried to think. The Little Voice had issued a challenge, how to help herself. And that she knew how already. But turn the words over in her mind as she would, she could not see it. And the thing of it was, these sorts of problems were usually what she helped others solved, and here she could not help herself. The irony was becoming more than a little annoying. When Thranduil offered her his arm to leave the table at the end of the meal, she did not notice at first. "Adonnenniel, it is time to go," he said kindly. Her reverie broke with yet more self recrimination....she could not afford lapses like this, especially in public. Rising immediately, she took his arm, forcing herself to smile.

_Is everything alright, meleth?_ she heard in her mind. 

 She threw all her skill into the evasion. _It is well enough, thank you, I was merely preoccupied with something in the garden. I apologize for not hearing you._

The moment the words left her head, she regretted them. They were untrue, and she knew it. What was the matter with her? Once back at their quarters, Thranduil made arrangements to meet Glorfindel back here after they were done with their audiences, unless the thought of the throne room compelled him to attend. With that, Glorfindel excused himself for a time. Thranduil offered her his arm, to leave. She did not take it.

_Hîr vuin, please wait._ She looked down at the floor, unable to meet his eyes or touch him. _I have lied to you, and I wish to correct this before another minute passes. You asked me if everything was alright. It is not. I am struggling against something I can barely define. There is no time, really, to speak of this now. Even if there was, I cannot speak when I cannot even frame the problem. I ask your forgiveness, for answering you with a deception. I am truly sorry._

Her words astonished him. And caused some anger, and some fear. He stood frozen, trying to think. And with every passing second of his silence, her sense of reproach and failure grew and began to crush her. She knelt before him, as the weight of what she'd done made it feel impossible even to stand. And to think only a few days ago, she had commented about never before having lied to him. With a sick feeling in her stomach, she recalled her musing of whether she could succeed in lying to him, and that she claimed she could not ever attempt it, could not break his trust. What was happening to her? How could she have, even unthinkingly? She swallowed, hard.

_Do you wish me to leave your sight, Hîr vuin?_ There was nothing else she could offer, except to remove herself in her disgrace. She heard him step around her, and leave the chamber.

"I deserve that, too," she said to herself, recalling how she'd left him, when he tried to apologize for his treatment of her not so many days ago. She rose from the floor, and called Beren to come with her. Her crown she left in her chamber, on the desk. Of all the things she felt unworthy of today, that was well up the list. As an afterthought, she changed into her work clothes; she did not deserve to have him doing her work for her. Meandering to nowhere in particular, she found an archway against which to lean, and sat.

There were so many wrong and unhelpful things she wished she could do to find relief. Running into the forest, slicing patterns into her skin, and even jumping off the balcony all had a mental appeal; but as she saw it, she had played all those games already. Two serious errors in judgement had been committed by her today before work even began, and her punishment would be to remain here until he saw fit to speak to her. Just like she had done to him. Though, she had at least told him she forgave him. _But he and I are not the same kind of person, and he has every right to react according to his own needs._

Rising, she went and found her own scythe. Growing up the grain, she unrolled her cloths and began. There would be no breaks. Pushing herself hard, she focused only on her technique; to get as much out of each movement as possible, like he did. Driving herself harder than she ever had before, she made it through most of the second acre of grain when she realized that her muscles were giving out; her back and arms were beginning to shake with fatigue. Her hands were long blistered, which felt welcome to her state of misery. She paused. Her situation with him would not improve whatsoever, were he to find her here injured because of further stupidity. Carefully sharpening the blade one last time, she hung the tool in its place and removed the last of the grain to the storage sacks.

As she was not done punishing herself, she deemed it was now time to grow more almonds. There were harvest cloths under all of the trees now, and she decided to try something. With her intensified abilities, she ought to be able to grow more than one tree at once, she reasoned. She removed her boots, digging her toes into the soil, and closed her eyes to see all the almonds at once with her mental sight. Holding her hands up, she went deeply inside of herself to do this work. Because of how many trees there were, she went slowly at first, feeling the weight of their vigor in her mind, driving them to produce. This was harder work without being held by Thranduil; his strength factored into the process more than she realized. Yet she pressed on, taking the trees through cycle after cycle, until perspiration beaded up on her face and rolled down in tiny rivulets on her skin. There would be a deep drift of nuts under each tree, before she would allow herself to stop.

*****

Glorfindel was admitted to their chamber by Galion, it being near to the time agreed upon for his return. Not long after the door closed behind him, he sensed the use of great power, not far away. While he did not wish to presume too much familiarity in their private quarters, he could not help his curiosity. After all, this is what had led him here in the first place. He saw an open doorway to a second chamber, and the Queen's crown on a desk. Another door just beyond stood open, that accessed a long passage. He could clearly feel that the source of his interest lay at the other end, and he walked to find it.

Emerging through the last doorway, he realized that he must be in the garden of which they'd spoken. Except, that was a poor word indeed for what greeted his eyes. That this was a labor of love and the culmination of a mighty gift, he could see for himself. Pressing on, he saw the Queen at last, anchored to the earth with her back turned to him, and watched her work in wonder. He realized, this place itself housed a well of tremendous power. Even so, what she was doing to the trees was outside any of his experience or imagination. Yet as he looked on more carefully, he saw that all was more unwell than this morning. She was exhausted, filled with grief, and her hands were injured. It was not in his nature to see suffering and ignore it, and he approached her as she stopped, sinking to her knees.

The last crop had fallen, and she had nothing left. Some wild part of her had hoped that she could drive out her despair along with her labors, but no relief had come. She was painfully thirsty and had not eaten enough for the work she'd done. Struggling to get up, she reasoned that could go and find an orange. As she stumbled, she felt strong hands catch her, and she froze. Without looking, she spoke softly. "Are you still angry with me, i Aran nîn?"

Glorfindel spoke very gently. "I am not Thranduil, my Lady. Curiosity brought me here, and I only wished to break your fall." 

Nenni turned to face him, having crossed beyond the ability to feel embarrassment.

"Ah. Forgive me, Glorfindel. I would usually be mortified by my mistake, but as this day cannot get much worse, I will just hope that I have not caused you too much awkwardness. Welcome to my garden, such as it is. Perhaps you would walk with me, over there. I need to eat something." She pointed at the oranges, and began to walk unsteadily. Beren, having caught the possibility of food, trailed them at a short distance.

"Adonnenniel, please, take my arm. You are going to fall down. I can see your exhaustion." 

Having no strength to argue, she did as he asked. He was sturdy, underneath her hand. She could feel power within him, and that it was very great, exceeding even that of Thranduil. Arriving at the tree, she piled a dozen fruits into his arms and gestured to a nearby log, where they might sit facing the citrus trees. "Please," she said, inviting him to join her. He watched as she drew her knife and expertly slit and peeled the bright orange fruit he had never seen. Handing him the two halves that dripped with juice, she started in on another for herself. "You just eat them, minus any seeds," she explained, "and I apologize for what are about to be my atrocious manners." 

 Her sudden openness and candor were not what he expected. Beren, having been thoroughly disappointed with the lack of anything he would consider edible, stretched out in the grass and began to doze.As he bit into the fruit, he was surprised when the sweet and perfumed juice ran down his chin. His eyes widened appreciatively. "This is exquisite, I have never had the like. What is it?"

She laughed. "The name is not very original. It is called an orange. They are fruits of my world. Eat as many as you wish. I still do not know how Thranduil did it, but he gained permission from the Valar for me to have these here." At the mention of his name, her grief increased.

"Adonnenniel, it is bold of me to ask, but will you tell me what troubles you? I would help, if I can."

She sighed, staring ahead, well past caring what he might think of her. "It is more than one thing. The most immediate weight on my spirit is that today, for the first time and for reasons I am struggling to understand, I told Thranduil a lie. He asked me this morning whether I was alright, and I deliberately deceived him. I regretted it instantly, and confessed what I had done the moment we returned here. I asked for his forgiveness, but have yet to receive it. He left, without answering me. I have deeply offended him; I will not make excuses for myself. Though, I might be faring better if I could at least give myself a reason why or how I could have done something like that. It is not like me, to behave this way. But even before that, the day did not start out well."

Now, she looked at him. "If I am to be honest, Glorfindel, your coming here has been difficult for me to...sort out. When I woke this morning, I was mired in a pensive mood. I have many shortcomings, not the least of which is that I struggle against a past life marked by profound emotional damage. Much was beyond my control, and some was what I earned through having made poor choices. What I know of your path in life stands out in stark contrast to my own. I envy you your joy, and your soundness of mind and spirit. From the moment of your arrival, I have been struggling to manage a feeling of tremendous inadequacy. I wish very much, that my life had gone differently. I understand the futility of making such comparisons, and yet my mind wrestles with them nonetheless."

She continued. "There is a window covered by a waterfall very near to here, through which I had long desired to see the sunrise. As I did so this morning, the beauty of the light drew me in. I discerned that I must make greater effort to leave the darkness of my past where it belongs. I know full well you would never think less of me for not being as you are. The light was a balm to my spirit, and spoke of the need to look to the future. Lost in my thoughts, I failed to realize what I was doing. I looked on the sunlight too long, and damaged my sight. In this, I earned Thranduil's displeasure. It was a stupid thing to do, and though he was able to heal me, I was admonished for it.

The sense of failure I feel, when I disappoint him, is almost more than I can endure. I have managed it twice today, and there are many hours yet remaining. He will be vexed yet again, when he finds I have overworked and tired myself to this degree, so I suppose that actually makes it thrice. Once I exceed my ability to cope with my feelings, my first instinct is to find a way to harm myself. This only results in my placing myself in a downward spiral with him." Her hands waved in the air in exasperation. "And of the two of us, I am the more emotionally insightful. Today, I have lost whatever means I usually have for helping myself, and my choices reflect that I cannot see how to manage. Everything I wish to do at the moment is unhealthy or not permitted."

She paused. "Please do not let my words make you feel unwelcome. I would not speak to you so openly were it not also an offer of trust and sincerity. The part of me that thinks clearly is delighted, that you have graced us by coming here. I have no real friends in this world, save Thranduil. And Beren, but he doesn't exactly converse well."

Glorfindel smiled. "You have not made me feel unwelcome. Quite the opposite. I have rarely heard the kind of honesty and self-awareness that you have just offered."

She continued to slice and eat oranges, trying to satisfy her thirst, wincing when the acidic juice found her blisters. "It feels bitter to hear the word 'Honesty' applied to me just now," she said. "The Woodland Realm has a sad excuse for a Queen, at the moment."

"You are being too hard on yourself, Adonnenniel."

"While you are undoubtedly right, it is all I have at the moment. I love my husband far more than I love myself, even the parts of him that seem unfair or difficult. We are so different, and yet he is the light in which I walk. He reasons differently than I do; his mind has a structured approach to justice. His strength and sense of duty are nearly bottomless, and on some level he expects the same of others. I do not fault him. He has healed my body and my mind. Yet regarding the latter, I am ever dragged backward by weaknesses whose origins elude me. I have my own strength, but it is not of the kind Thranduil possesses."

Glorfindel's face was compassionate. "He told me what you have done for him, Adonnenniel. To have gained his healing showed perhaps more strength than anything he commands. I am not ashamed to say that it is a trial even I would have undertaken with trepidation."

She shrugged. "It seems as less to me, because such an action lies in the realm of what few strengths I do have. We all have attributes that are inherent. The actions that spring from them seem great in the eyes of others, and yet are of no particular difficulty to the doer. I believe you know well, of what I speak."

He laughed. "Your point is well taken. And yet, this view of courage and choices will rob you of a balanced outlook and joy. You cannot fairly dismiss the good you have done while lining up only your faults, and expect that you will accomplish anything but the destruction of your spirit. I think you know this, but it is your tendency to only see what remains yet to be done, while leaving your achievements unconsidered."

Nenni regarded him evenly. From another, the words might have been painful to hear, but there was healing and calm in his voice. "I do know. But I cannot seem to keep it in mind. I recall it for a time. And then when I need it most, it is furthest from my thoughts." She paused. "May I ask you, is there a gift in your speech? In the short time I have known you, I find that I respond to your words....differently."

Glorfindel smiled. "I am gifted with insight along the lines of your own. And yes, there is more besides."

"Any gift of healing is one of greatness. Sometimes, I think it is more difficult to heal the mind than the body."

"It is more difficult yet to heal the forest," Glorfindel remarked with gentle humor, causing Nenni to laugh. "If I may offer, you and Thranduil do share some commonalities. You are both very driven to achieve and both unforgiving of yourselves when you believe you fall short. You already know that you are far more together than apart, yet you both find difficulty in remaining fully bonded."

"You see truly, Glorfindel. I can tell you why; it is obvious. We both came from a place of deep pain, and are each easily hurt by the other."

"And yet you suffer for it, far more than Thranduil."

She shrugged again. "I have few defenses, by comparison. It has ever been thus, for me. That which gives me such insight also leaves me vulnerable. To Thranduil, especially. I love him, and only with great difficulty can I consciously defend myself against him."

"And yet if you do not, your subconscious does it for you."

Confusion came over her. "I do not understand."

"Adonnenniel, what causes an otherwise honest person to lie?"

Her lips parted as she made the connection, and her heart sank. "The desire to defend against an unwanted consequence." She looked down as she connected the dots. "When I did not tell him the hurt his admonition caused me, I laid the foundation for everything that came after." She looked down, painfully digesting this. "Though I can see the truth in it, it is very hard. For this kind of conflict, I have little desire or courage."

His next words were spoken with all the skill he possessed. "And yet, if you cannot succeed, neither can he."

Tears now welled in her eyes. "No pressure, whatsoever. Sometimes I am fine, and sometimes I feel as though I am breaking under the weight of such obligations. It has been so much, so soon. And yet I undertook these commitments, and must find a way to be strong enough. But this is not where my strength lies, and so I miss the mark. Today, I am certain I am missing the entire target altogether."

Glorfindel carefully placed his hand on her back, and she inhaled in surprise as a deep calm came over her. This was not like Thranduil's healing, which was an absence of the emotions he could block in her mind. Rather, it was the richest sense of inner peace, a calm that drove away even the memory of her anxiety. The tension left her body, as she visibly relaxed under his touch. "Adonnenniel, it is true; you do lack this kind of strength. And yet, you do not. You are seeking it in the wrong place."

Her lips curled into a half smile. "If nothing else, Glorfindel, you are causing me to see how many times I myself must speak in riddles, during discussions of this nature. I thank you for what you have just done for me, for easing the distress that casts a shadow over my heart. But your meaning eludes me."

Rising, Glorfindel grinned. "Then I shall speak plainly, before excusing myself for a time. Your strength is behind you, Adonnenniel. Seek it there, and you will never lack for it. I will wait in your chambers."

Thoroughly confused, Nenni stood up quickly as Glorfindel abruptly departed. Forgetting her exhaustion, she started to lose her balance when once again strong hands caught her around the waist from behind, and steadied her. Glorfindel's meaning was now quite clear.

"Thranduil," she said softly. Though there was still every chance she would find him stern and displeased, she turned to face him. He wore his crown, and looked on her with eyes that did not appear to hold censure. He stepped easily over the log, and pulled her into his lap as he seated himself.

His voice was gentle. "I forgive you, Adonnenniel. There is nothing else that you need say. I arrived here as your conversation with Glorfindel began. While it was not my intention to eavesdrop, I learned much from listening. I am sorry, for leaving you to suffer. You tried to correct your mistake by the only means open to you, but I was too occupied with my own thoughts to consider the courage you showed by confessing your error to me." Nenni opened her mouth to speak, but he held up his hand to silence her. Though, he softened the gesture by embracing her.

"This was the second time I have heard you speak about me to another; the first was with Brian. Yet this time, you never knew I was near. Your words showed me respect and regard where others might choose to bitterly complain about my faults. How to say this exactly, I am not certain. It is as if this version of you loves me even more than the original, and I am filled with wonder at it. I lack Glorfindel's insight as to your inner workings, but through his teaching, I feel I see better what it is you need from me. I cannot promise that I will never falter; but as you said to me once, I will never stop trying."

"Nor will I." She laughed ruefully. "I think it is safe to say that even I lack Glorfindel's insight as to my inner workings. I am not often shown up in this regard, but I will bow to a master when I see one." Her voice grew quiet. "I am now filled with gratitude that he has come to us. He is a blessing. As are your words to me. Thank you." Her fingertips brushed over his perfect face, as the urge to touch him overcame her. 

He covered her hand with his own, pressing her palm against his cheek, and frowning when something did not feel right. 

Immediately she closed her fist, and summoned her courage. "You will not be pleased with what you see. I beg you now, please do not reprove me for it. I must break the cycle of my feelings, and I cannot do it under further recrimination." He looked at her, his eyes soft, and nodded. 

Right away, she relaxed her hand. "Thank you," she said, with appreciation.

"What is this from?" he asked, as he uncurled her fingers, and healed the angry and broken blisters.

"Scything."

"Show me," he said, holding out his hand to her. 

She picked up the uneaten oranges. "Please may I wash my hands first?" 

He smiled and nodded, taking the extra fruits from her.

Returning, she held onto him for support, as they walked to the wheat field. Looking on what was done, he asked "You did not quite complete the one?"

"This was the second." He said nothing.

"Did you do any other work here?"

"Almonds."

The brocade of his robe rustled softly against the dry grasses, as he walked to see these as well. He stopped, on catching sight of the deep drifts of nuts. Looking on them, Nenni thought perhaps she ought to winnow the pile, but it could wait for another day. While she regarded her nuts, Thranduil regarded her. By now, he had a good idea of her endurance, and was uncertain how she was even standing. He lifted her to sit in his arms. "As you have removed the need for further work, perhaps Glorfindel would like to see all of what you have done here. We will go find him now." He paused. "I know why you did all this, Adonnenniel, but I am proud of you nonetheless."

His wife looked at him with an expression of unadulterated love and adoration. Burying her face in the curve of his neck, she hugged him so hard that he feared for the further strain on her arms. He stopped walking, and returned her embrace, rocking his body slowly from side to side. At last, she released him, and kissed him on the cheek. He did not always understand her, but he unquestionably loved her.

They found Glorfindel reclined comfortably on the cushions of the stone bench, enjoying the view out the balcony windows. He smiled as he saw them. Thranduil placed Nenni between the two of them. "Glorfindel, I will take my share of the responsibility for the day my wife has had. I know we all would like to go out to the orcs, after the midday meal. I thought that between the two of us, we might manage to set matters right, this one time? Miruvor never quite manages the entire problem."

Glorfindel nodded his assent. "Of course."

Nenni looked back and forth at the two of them, not understanding. Her puzzlement only deepened when Thranduil loosened the lacings on her tunic, to expose the line of her neck and shoulders, and twisted her hair into a spiral that cascaded down over her left breast. He kissed her cheek. "Close your eyes, Adonnenniel." As always, she obeyed him without question. Thranduil offered his hand to Glorfindel and spoke. "You may find this easier, with the use of my own gifts; enter my mind, if you will." Thranduil placed his hand on the bare skin of Nenni's upper back, indicating for Glorfindel to do the same. Glorfindel gasped in surprise as Thranduil's detailed perceptions of her body flared into his mind. Every point of small injury or fatigue was visible to him.

Closing his eyes, Thranduil began to repair what was strained and overworked. Glorfindel's gift was different. He could infuse calm and health onto a troubled mind, power to replace weariness, or the Valar's grace of healing into a body that was injured, but he did not repair at the smallest level as Thranduil was able. And yet, both were powerful healers. Both ellyn took some moments to restore her body to the condition it would have been in, had she never begun the work that led her to exhaustion. When they finished, Glorfindel released Thranduil's hand. "That was remarkable, Thranduil. I thank you for what you have shared. You have kept many secrets, my friend," he teased gently.

The corners of Thranduil's mouth curled up. "I shall deny everything, Glorfindel. Adonnenniel, you may open your eyes now."

As the warmth of their hands rested on her back, it was its own form of pleasure. While she was uncertain as to their exact intention, it seemed obvious that it would be an undeserved kindness to her. There were not words for the enjoyment of what they did. It was not erotic in any way, but rather an ever mounting sense of increasing vitality coupled with the removal of all pain and discomfort. That and, she felt loved. She recognized that even though he barely knew her, Glorfindel had a generosity of spirit, showing love to any who deserved it. And it touched her, to realize that so pure a heart thought enough of her to aid her in this way.

At first, she wondered that he had never wed. But it made a kind of sense to her, now. In an odd sort of way, he was bonded not to one, but to everyone...and she was grateful. When they finished, she stood up to move around, her face slowly suffusing with joy. She might never feel quite like this ever again in her life, and she intended to cherish it. 

They both stood up to watch her, amused and delighted with her response. Walking back around, she hugged Thranduil tightly. "Thank you," she whispered with all sincerity. 

"You are welcome, meleth," he said. She now released Thranduil and without thought or hesitation wrapped her arms around Glorfindel and did the same. 

"Thank you, Glorfindel," she spoke also. As Glorfindel returned her embrace, he looked at Thranduil with a bemused face. Thranduil smiled broadly at this. His expression amounted to _I told you so._  

"Adonnenniel, it gives me joy to see you well. You are welcome." Feeling the musicality of the words through his chest almost startled her, and she released him, smiling.

Thranduil spoke. "Perhaps, Glorfindel, you would care to see all of the garden? Then, we can take our meal here, a little early, and have more time for the hunt?"

"I would like nothing better," Glorfindel answered. Thranduil rang for Galion immediately, requesting the repast for midday, as well as an evening meal for later. If Legolas was free, he was to be invited to attend in the evening. He also asked for a double patrol to be made ready for departure after they finished their next meal. With a deep bow, Galion left to make preparations.

The three of them returned to the garden, where Nenni told Glorfindel with a certain chagrin the story of how it came to be. As he seemed to sincerely enjoy even the small details of the story, she added in many of these, some of which Thranduil had not been aware. She demonstrated many things as they walked around, from how she grew the grain to how she wove the baskets. As they wound their way past the vegetable rows and the flowers, Glorfindel laughed at her tale of how she'd stuffed her pockets with leaves of chard and lettuce from the storeroom, in her early days. As they neared the bower, clouds passed over the sun, darkening it a bit more.

 Glorfindel had idly wondered about the golden flowers in her crown, but he had not realized they shone with their own light. He looked at Nenni, and asked in a voice filled with reverence, "Adonnenniel, what are these?" 

She smiled at him. "You are seeing the heart of my garden, that no other besides us has ever entered, Glorfindel." Nenni looked at Thranduil. _Did you tell him, about Vána and Oromë?_ He shook his head No.

"There was a day, not really so long ago, when Thranduil and I walked outside the palace walls with Beren. We had begun to notice that he was...changing. Growing larger. The Lady Vána and the Lord Oromë appeared to us, telling us of gifts they came to grant us. As the Lady Vána departed, she cast forth these flowers from her arms. When she left, they remained. I picked up every one of them and brought them here, and commanded them to take root and grow. I wept with gratitude, that I was permitted this great privilege. I returned at night, as should you, to behold them in the dark. I do not know their right name; I call them Flowers of Vána. I picked some for you last night, and fell asleep before I could tell you to have them in your chambers."

"They are on your crown."

"Yes. I made that crown for Thranduil, it was a gift for the celebration of Turuhalmë. I did not know that he had intended to crown me his Queen on that night. Later, Thranduil enchanted it; now the flowers therein cannot die."

Nenni and Thranduil walked to the bower. The sun had shifted, as they invited him in. As Glorfindel neared the platform of rose petals and mosses, he felt the raw power of the place welling up underneath his feet. It was a steady thrum that reverberated through his sensitive spirit, already well attuned to magic.

"When I chose to visit, I could never have imagined a fraction of what I have already seen. Thranduil, how is it you have had this vast source of power at your bidding, for presumably so very long, and I have not felt so much as a whisper of its existence until so recently?"

"Because I could not use it, until Adonnenniel discovered its secrets. This is another long tale, perhaps for conversation by the fire tonight?"

Glorfindel nodded and continued to look around, stunned. Nenni plucked one of the precious blossoms, and with her mind, began to grow them into a chain that soon became a necklace. Offering it to Thranduil, she smiled and gestured with her eyes to Glorfindel. Thranduil grinned and nodded. "My Queen wishes you to have this, Glorfindel. But as I am far taller than her, the task falls to me." 

Once the blossoms encircled his long golden hair and adorned him, Nenni nodded to herself, pleased. _Both are surpassingly fair_ , she thought.

At last they withdrew, and ate their meal. Glorfindel was touched to realize that they included him in all sincerity as though he were both a father and a son. His greatest pleasure, though was to see that in but a day, two who were troubled and struggling now appeared content and joyful. Especially her, he thought. Her radiance, when her spirit and body were healed, was nearly unsurpassed. All the while, she looked on Thranduil with adoration. She hoped, so very much, that she could learn how to take all of Glorfindel's counsel and use it, without forgetting or making mistakes. Her King was her entire world. Thranduil saw Glorfindel out, as he left to arm himself. He mentioned that if Glorfindel wished, it would not go amiss for him to instruct Adonnenniel at whatever he chose pertaining to combat....promising that it was yet another long story.

Thranduil sat Nenni down to braid her hair, only then realizing, he had never touched it this morning. He asked her if she had combed it herself. 

"Yes, Hîr vuin," was her only reply. 

He bent down to kiss her. "It is well, meleth," he said reassuringly. He completed the work and placed her diadem on her head. The soft leather pieces for Nenni's armor had been completed. As they were not particularly warm, she elected to remain with the fitted woolen clothes she wore underneath. Her appearance was regal, and soon enough it was time to fit Beren's armor, meet Glorfindel, and ride out. With some sense of chagrin, she considered how this day had gone, and thought anew about the kings and queens of Earth, and how much larger than life they'd seemed in books. And how she now knew that every one of them had weaknesses and frailties that hid behind exquisite trappings and bright swords.

As they moved well down the track past the second league marker, Nenni excused herself to Glorfindel in preparation for using her gift, but then paused. _Perhaps he would like to see?_ she sent to Thranduil.

_Yes._

Nenni turned to Glorfindel, who rode close alongside. "My Lord, you may find something of interest, if you wish. Give me a moment, and then take my hand. Enter my thoughts. You will find us both there." Puzzled at the invitation, but curious, Glorfindel nodded. Nenni relaxed into Thranduil's hold, closing her eyes, but leaving her left hand dangling loosely. Reaching out, she cast her awareness into the tapestry of the living forest. She saw more easily the colors now. Health and sickness, growth and dormancy, age and youth; all these things imparted a color to what her mind beheld. She was learning to read the information, more all the time. Seeing her readiness for him, Thranduil joined with her, offering his own vision. More swiftly each time, Nenni resolved the images and held them forth. She felt Glorfindel take her hand, and soon also felt the weight of his mind. When he saw what they did, he was filled with awe.

_We combine our gifts, Glorfindel. I see the vegetation, Thranduil sees flesh and blood. And together, we see the forest and anything hidden in it, for a certain distance ahead. It is how we knew you approached yesterday, and the same with the orcs._ If any who marched behind the elk wondered why the visiting Lord held the hand of the Queen, with the King immediately present, none dared ever give it voice.

It was not long before the benefit became obvious. Nenni had pressed on ahead, another half mile. Each time she did this, she balanced the strain and difficulty of reaching further against the desire to sharpen her skills. It did not require power so much as raw concentration. But this time, there was something new. A mental calm and clarity that had previously eluded her descended. She found herself in the state usually reserved for the times she was held by Thranduil somewhere quiet, removed form all other sensory input aside from that of his beating heart. Now she could reach yet further, and she squeezed Glorfindel's hand in gratitude. And that was when she found them. This was a pack even a little larger than yesterday, perhaps by ten. The disturbing part was, there were twice as many of the very large Orcs as before.

As they neared, Nenni kept a watchful eye...and she was glad, because she almost missed it. _Thranduil do you see?_ she sent. Twenty odd reinforcements followed, several minutes behind the main pack. Had they not lingered at this, they would have been unaware. As it was, she questioned how many waves there might be, on the road.

_Yes, meleth, I do._

_May I break away from this, now?_

_Yes._

He gathered them in for instructions. Thranduil felt suddenly profound unease, as he had been about to issue the same orders used for the last few encounters. Relying on instinct, he ordered the patrols to continue marching and engage the pack as if alone. Glorfindel he asked to join him on Tálagor. Nimbly, the great warrior sprang to seat himself behind the King, directing his horse to linger out of danger. Beren was to come with them. Swiftly Thranduil asked Tálagor to flank the main pack, and emerge behind them. Silently, the elk disappeared into the undergrowth off the path. He explained his plan to both Nenni and Glorfindel. He would ask Tálagor to plow into the back of their ranks, hard, at the moment they engaged his patrols, and then withdraw. Hopefully the three of them could dismount and swiftly dispatch all the orcs likely to be injured badly in this maneuver, and then force them to fight on two fronts. They needed to kill as many, as swiftly, as possible, only having so much time before the reinforcements arrived. Beren was to do as he saw fit, but if he could add support to the patrols, it would go well. Nenni focused hard, to communicate all this to the hound. At last Tálagor turned back to the path, just in time for them to hear the sounds of engagement up ahead. They all drew swords as Tálagor sped down the track, and Nenni gripped the leather of the saddle in front of her with her spare hand.

_No meleth, you must not do that. Trust to your seat, and I have you as well. Always keep your hands free; the time it can take you to let go and transfer your sword could cost you dearly._

She obeyed, though she would have preferred to take a handhold.

The orcs ahead were oblivious. The large ones were at the front of the column, taxing the elven patrol. Thranduil's eyes narrowed. They would have been meeting the large ones, had he maintained his former plan. And as fortune would have it, the orcs were bunched up about four abreast, several deep. Nenni realized to her intense discomfort that she was to be at the forefront of this cervid battering ram, but she trusted her King.

_Tálagor will lower his head to do this, meleth. Prepare for the sensation of his shoulders dropping, and lean back into me. Grip with your legs, hard._ At the last minute, she reminded herself to try and have fun with it, however nuts this was. This was no place to be timid. And it worked, as a dark gleam entered her eyes. It was nothing short of exhilarating, to be on the elk as it plowed into the ranks of Orcs. The mighty antlers devastated their column, at least six rows deep. She beheaded those caught in its right antler, as Thranduil reached to those on the left. Swiftly retreating, the elk followed its master's instructions and withdrew as the three riders tumbled to the ground, stabbing and slashing at any that had survived the onslaught. It took but twenty seconds for the three of them to manage this task. Once again, Glorfindel and Thranduil flanked Nenni. A wail of dismay issued from the orcs as they began to realize that a third of their number was already lost.

No time was wasted. They were fighting in closer quarters this time, and Nenni made good use of an attack that began as a slicing stroke but terminated in a quick stabbing motion at the neck. Many were tricked in this way, as they used the wrong countermove to defend themselves. She brought down four in this manner, and began to push into their ranks. 

_Retreat, Adonnenniel, you are exposing your flank. Make them come to you_.

 Inwardly she cringed, thankful for his warning. She had allowed her little maneuver to distract her. Backing away swiftly, she took the opportunity to open the throat of the one Glorfindel fought; she had indeed gone too far ahead into their ranks, but she used even her mistake to her advantage.

Beren had developed a new hobby, which amounted to disappearing, then reentering the fight at breakneck speed to collide with the legs of the orcs from behind. This almost always brought them down, buckling their knees, and then he was on them in an instant, crushing their throats as he swiftly dragged them away. A few shakes of his mighty head and neck tore out their throats, broke their necks, or both. He was swift and relentless, and came from random locations. Except as a distraction, he was only truly effective at killing the human-sized ones, working alone.

Though the numbers had been reduced, all but one of the large orcs yet stood. The remaining fight was spreading out, and she had what she felt was a safe access to a poorly armored one with its back turned, and took the opportunity after checking again that there were no enemies on either side. Running at it, she sprang high and plunged her sword between its ribs, where its heart ought to be, before using her legs to propel herself away from it. She somersaulted back to her feet, only to feel a dagger graze her cheek. Whence it came, she could not determine, but decided that staying in one place would be a poor decision.

Still three large ones remained, and the reinforcements could not now be far behind. Recalling something she'd tried once when out running alone, she looked at one of the large ones; it had a hunched and twisted form. Again determining that her position was passably safe, she ran at it from the side and jumped to push her sword tip into the thick leather of its armor. Thinking it was being attacked from the side, the slow but powerful creature turned its body to her, but she was no longer there. She had already vaulted over it, coming down to land on its undefended side. Quicker than light she darted in to slit its throat, and then retreated to the ranks of the patrol.

One ellon had been wounded, and they were losing time. Thranduil and Glorfindel engaged the remaining two, and in a sense of desperation, Nenni commanded the ivy to come in a long way. She ensnared the foot of one and in a moment had encased it in a rooted shoe of vegetation. With it no longer able to maneuver, Thranduil quickly cut it down. Glorfindel and Thranduil now together fought the last one. Nenni carefully looked around for any that were missed and saw one lurking, injured but hiding, just off the path. Was this the one that had thrown the dagger? She told Beren, not minding the look of terror on the orc's face, when the  hound ran at it. Whatever happened in the bushes, it was over quickly.

Nenni ordered the patrol to rapidly move the injured ellon to relative safety, hidden off the path. Andaer was in pain, but could speak, and had a terrible gash across his thigh, but not one with significant blood loss that she could see. With her sword she cut six inches above the hem of her cloak, and began to tear it away from the main garment. Swiftly she used it to bind around the wound. It might or might not work well for a dressing, but it would keep the injury cleaner until someone with actual healing skill could aid him. Nenni bade him lie still, and told Beren to keep reasonably near him in case he was attacked. Noises behind her spoke of the next wave arriving. These were not so formidable, in appearance. Still she kept to one sword, and in the absence of further instructions from the King, advanced with the patrol. He conversed in hushed tones with Glorfindel, with one eye to those approaching.

The orcs attacked with more anger and less organization than those before. Quickly, she found herself in the midst of too many of them, in spite of her best efforts, and made a plan to retreat to the edge of the fighting. Battling for an exit, she frequently spun in a circle to try and ensure her safety. Out of nowhere, a terrific blow landed against her unarmored left bicep. Even as she was being knocked to the ground, anger washed over her. Her difficult and painful training lesson with the King was perhaps paying a dividend, now. She tucked and rolled with the force that had hit her, so she could regain her feet and assume a crouch. The one who had hit her strode forward, wielding a crude but large sort of cudgel. Feigning not being able to rise properly, Nenni waited for it to come a bit closer. As it raised its arm to strike the next blow, she pushed off hard from her crouch. Her momentum drove her blade into its chest cavity from beneath, with all the force she could muster. She tore the blade from its insides, as she retreated.

Uncertainty took her. She could still fight, but with pain and the severely diminished use of one arm. The encounter was all but wound down, and she paced nearer to the King and Glorfindel. Once again, they still engaged the larger ones. Behind them and off to the side, she drew her dagger and patiently waited for an opening before hurling it at one large orc's throat, doing the same moments later to the second. Very soon after, the ellyn were able to kill their opponents. To appearances, it was over. Members of the patrol searched the carcasses, ensuring that everything there was dead, and decided she could competently help with this. Beren milled around, having had a grand time. Frowning, she did not see Tálagor anywhere, but tried to remain focused. One orc still breathed, and that problem was swiftly remedied.

Her arm began to hurt in earnest now, and she finally decided to look at the injury. The fabric and leather were unbroken, but moving it brought a sharp pain. Only then did she recall Andaer, whose wound she had bound, and stalked off to ensure he was cared for. Shame engulfed her, that she would fail to think of him first. She went to Thranduil, to tell him and ask instructions, and at this time she retrieved her knives. It was determined that Glorfindel's horse would carry the injured ellon back.

Casting her eyes down, she reflected on the benefit she enjoyed, of having a personal healer. She did not mean to take it for granted; and yet, she did. In her time here, she had not known anything different. _It would become me to be more mindful of my privileges, and care first and foremost for others._ Cleaning her sword was something of a trial; there was far less clean snow to be found here. The area was a muddy mess. Her own armor was splotched with mire, from having been knocked down. To her bemusement, Thranduil had a tiny splash of mud across one cheek, and otherwise looked pristine. Glorfindel spoke with those in the patrol. Why did something not feel right, to her? Her eyes sought Beren, and found him tense and staring down the track.

_Thranduil, are more coming?_ she all but shouted into his mind. He lifted his head to look with the sight of his gift, and his eyes widened.

_Yes. Almost forty._ With a sharp vocalization Thranduil drew attention to himself, waving his sword for all to gather near him. Nenni recalled Beren. The King outlined that they would immediately retreat at least a hundred feet back up the path, to avoid the carcasses strewn everywhere here. Andaer was to immediately ride for the Palace to both seek the healers and call for two more patrols to ride out on horseback.

 As they moved off, she went to Thranduil. _My left arm is injured. I can still fight, but there is pain. What is your command?_

She did not wish to be told to stand down, but worse would be to say nothing with disastrous consequences, and face him later.

As they walked, he examined it. _Sheathe your sword._  

Nenni complied, feeling disappointed but unsurprised.

  _I am sorry to do this in front of the patrols, but it is the only means by which I will have time._

She was lifted up into his arms as he cradled her into a particular position that allowed him to wrap his fingers and hand fully around her injury. _It is badly bruised and there is a fracture. You did well to inform me quickly; we need every sword._

Though she remained stoic to outward appearances, she felt relief at not being excluded. Deep inside of herself, she felt that the fighting was rapidly becoming no longer fun. It was a perspective she needed, and could only gain, from experiencing longer and longer encounters. After the first rush of excitement, it was hard physical work, and trying to survive. And survive she would; this was not a pastime, but her sworn duty.

In the time it took him to walk far enough, he had healed much of the damage. _There will still be some discomfort but the arm is sound to wield a weapon._

She placed her hand briefly on his face, in gratitude, meeting his eyes. He closed his own, at her touch. This was all the time they could allow, but each felt the other's love.

He returned her to the ground. Leaving him to his duties, she drew her sword. Glorfindel appeared generally unflappable, smiling. She now wanted to ask him how to manage many things about battle, and keeping one's thoughts on an even keel. While she could certainly ask Thranduil, Glorfindel's superior emotional intelligence would likely yield a more usable response. Though, there was merit to asking both. In some ways, Thranduil's lack of overt emotion was a tremendous asset...but since she was not as capable of achieving that state of mind, she wondered how much she could apply whatever she was told. _All such thoughts need to wait_ , she told herself, refocusing and preparing herself to fight again.

The area Thranduil chose was much wider, allowing for better spacing and movement. As the orcs advanced, Nenni determined she could employ both swords. Rather than remaining closer together, the Queen, King and Glorfindel distributed themselves along the line of warriors from the patrols. Her thoughts were interrupted by one of the fighters speaking softly. 

"My Lady, it inspires me to see you here." 

Turning, she looked carefully past the helmet he wore. 

"Rhistel?" she asked, surprised. 

He nodded. 

Her face broke out in a beautiful smile. "I am honored to fight at your side. Let us keep our thoughts on the King's commands, and all go home in one piece this day," she teased lightly. It would be hard to accept, should he be injured again due to being distracted by her. 

He understood. "Yes, my Lady." Moving into position, she saw that his focus returned to what now came down the forest road.

_They could not be more vile, nor degraded,_ she thought. As the onslaught began, she evenly held with her line, noticing that for whatever reason, they seemed to turn from engaging her. She would move to her right or left, to aid those at either side. The effect of this was that an open corridor lay between her and the larger opponents that lingered behind the main grouping of smaller Orcs. Nenni kept to Thranduil's teaching, and did not take the bait of the easy path to access new foes. Which was perhaps why she was thoroughly unprepared for three of the larger ones to charge her at once. In their eyes she saw not stupidity, but intent. Against this many at once, she had no strategy in place. Having only a split second to think, she began to retreat using backward steps, preparing to find a way to pass them. Her gut instinct told her not to vault this time, but to tuck and roll underneath them, to gain an advantage from the rear. Feigning fear, she drew them in and timed her move against their strides. At the last moment she launched forward, hard and low. Her maneuver succeeded, but not enough. One of them had somehow prepared for this, and smashed his cudgel down on the outside of her thigh. Pain shot through her, yet she regained her feet, launching her body upward to bring her sword to the neck of the middle one.

Even as she accomplished this, a second blow struck her down, as if a fly had been swatted from the air. Her armor protected her from the impact, but not the force of the iron shod foot that smashed down on her lower leg just at the knee. Nenni would not acknowledge the pain, and twisted around to bring her steel singing across the outstretched arms of the foul thing that reached out toward her, hissing and spitting in anger at the cut she delivered. Struggling to regain her feet, her arms were unexpectedly pinned from behind in an iron grip against her sides. Though she still held her swords, she now could not use them. Twisting and kicking was to no avail. The orc made no further attempt to harm her. Instead he ran off with her, back through the lines of the battle. Beren saw what was happening to his mistress and erupted in a loud baying, racing after her. Thranduil and Glorfindel now saw also, but the ranks closed in front of them.

The King erupted in fury. None stood now before his swords, as he slaughtered those before him. And yet still Nenni was taken further away, against her will. She could not focus, could not think. Beren closed the distance, snarling and baying, and the orc turned to meet him. With a well-timed and vicious kick, he sent the hound hurling through the air, to crash into a nearby log with a pitiful yelp.

An inferno of rage engulfed her spirit at the sight of this, handing full control to every darkness within her. A wide ring of trees erupted to life from the beech tree pods that littered the ground, underneath the light snows. Startled to find itself inside of a living cage, the orc dropped her, and she whirled to face him, not feeling even a flicker of the injuries to her leg. Her vision tunneled; in her mind, the margins of the world extended no farther than inside this circle of trees. Nenni twirled her swords idly but stepped backward, murderous wrath written on her face. A sound akin to rattlesnakes filled the clearing, as the frightened orc tried to discern the source. Indeed, the dozens of vines writhed and rustled on the ground much like serpents. Mockingly she laughed, as it hopped to and fro, trying to evade the tendrils that inexorably coiled around its wrists and ankles. She crucified it against some of the trees, binding it with limbs stretched out in every direction.

Under her command, the vines pulled with slow, relentless tension, as it shrieked in agony. This halted only after the satisfying pop of one limb being torn from a socket reached her waiting ears. Leering at it, Nenni approached. It screamed at the sight of her, and the malice and cruelty revealed in her twisted smile. She played with its fear as a cat does a mouse, reaching the tip of her sword out to make only one tiny incision on its arm before stepping backward once again. The orc hissed and spit at her. Waggling her finger at it, "tsk tsk" was all it heard. That needed no translation.

Idly, with the use of her finger, she had a single ivy tendril rise and weave in front of its eyes. Slowly now she moved it toward the incision as the orc's eyes followed, and commanded the vine to anchor itself and enter the body of the creature. Screams split the air, as the plant grew and expanded, forcing its way through muscle and nerves as the growth ascended to its shoulder. Pacing around it as she increased the torments, she halted and leaned toward its harrowed visage. Her eyes held merciless intent, and deadly cold resonated in her clear and commanding voice as she enunciated every word.

"I will use your final moments to tell your master that unless we are left alone, I will not stop until this forest is swift death to every evil that enters it. Each day, I gain in strength and ability. Does he wish to try my resolve? A dragon could not break me; I declare my allegiance to the Valar. His greed and his faithlessness is not hidden from me. Enter this realm no more." Tilting her head, her malice surged once again as she thought of her fierce love of her King's forest. She pushed the vines on, with incremental slowness, frozen like a statue as she did so. Every scream, every gasp for breath gave her pleasure in the hearing. Her wrath consumed her reason.

_Adonnenniel. Adonnenniel, listen to my voice._ She paused, tilting her head. _Sheathe your swords, Adonnenniel. Your King commands it._ She obeyed, not forgetting to push the ivy just a little further. It would not do, to have the shrieking lessen. Her mind beheld the path the vines had traveled inside the Orc's body. The pattern pleased her, and now she wished to stop its heart, squeezing the life out from the inside. But something was wrong, it had already stopped. Arms now bound her own tightly, but after a brief moment, she offered no further struggle.

******

As Thranduil and Glorfindel fought to slay the last of their opponents, an unholy shriek filled the air. Glorfindel's face showed his fear for the Queen, but Thranduil's face blanched. Seeing his friend's expression, he explained. "It is not Adonnenniel you hear, but what she is doing to the other. She must be stopped." They raced, as the agonized wails continued, at last reaching the clearing. They both froze as she began to speak to the orc. It was her voice, but with greater power, authority, and threat than any Thranduil had yet heard from her.

Glorfindel listened, and a kind of dread filled him. _To whom was she addressing her words?_ He looked to Thranduil for explanation, and saw the plea in his eyes for...time. Glorfindel began to climb the trees so as to drop down into the circle, when Thranduil stopped him. "Glorfindel, no. She is powerful and deadly, lost to reason, and may not know us. At the very least, she has to first be disarmed." 

The older elf nodded, now looking on the scene before him with pity and revulsion. "With your permission, Thranduil, I will go to her. There is a grievous wound in her spirit, and I would heal it if I can."

Thranduil nodded. "She may resist you, be prepared. In this condition, even I once had difficulty restraining her." The King bent his thought on reaching her. When he saw her move to obey him, he nodded to Glorfindel. It was as safe to enter now as it was going to be. The ellyn climbed inside. Thranduil swept his sword across the orc's neck, ending its misery. He grasped now, what she had been doing to it. With some measure of queasiness, he cut down its carcass.

Glorfindel came to her from behind, wrapping his arms around her in a powerful hold. He was prepared for her struggle against him, but just as quickly, she ceased. He perceived right away that she offered him no further danger, and relaxed his restraint. He kept her held against him, and laid his hand against the side of her face. Thranduil looked on, inside of her. Her eyes were wide open, and fixed. Glorfindel plumbed to the wellspring of the cruelty that lived deep inside of her. He saw the abuse that had created and nursed it, and severed the connection.

She would still be able to feel anger, still be able to call on it to defend herself. Only the malice and depravity that her anger could set loose was now banished forever. She bore this through no fault of her own, and he freed her. In its place he left a measure of his own grace, and selfless courage. He beckoned Thranduil to take her, now. "It should be you who brings her back,Thranduil. She will not do such as this again; it is taken from her. You must guide her through whatever comes next."

_Adonnenniel, hear me once again. Please, return to me. You fought well, and now it is time to rest. I love you, Adonnenniel._ Thranduil held onto her, pulling her against him. He waited for what seemed like minutes. Her eyes closed at last, and she inhaled deeply, at last released. Blinking, she found her eyes were dry, and rubbed at them. When she felt herself held by Thranduil, she embraced him. Looking up to meet his eyes, she saw his concern. And that they stood in a ring of trees, with a dead orc.

"I lost it again, didn't I?" she asked quietly.

Thranduil replied softly, "Yes."

Turning her head, she saw Glorfindel also. Her face fell. "I am truly sorry, for whatever you both witnessed. My mind feels...unclear, right now. But I am certain that it was...ugly. Please forgive me." Her head did feel foggy. This was different than at any time before. Her recollections were usually crystal clear, concerning whatever she'd done. Today, only vague impressions remained. Taking a step toward the carcass, she stumbled and Thranduil caught her. The hurt in her leg roared to life. She laughed softly, at finding herself so muddled. "Would you help me over there, please?"

"Yes, meleth. Are you injured?"

"There is some pain. Perhaps? I am struggling to remember."

Once Nenni saw the orc, she recalled at last what she had done, grimacing at the awfulness of her unconscious creativity. "Is Beren well?" she asked. By way of answer, he trotted up to her, being narrow enough to find an entrance through the trees. With a wild look in his eye, he began to bark in her face, spittle flying everywhere. Reaching out to hold his head, she kissed him on the nose. "I know, buddy. Mama loves you." 

Glorfindel laughed in amusement at the torrent of growling moans that now issued out of the dog. Beren turned to look at Glorfindel with an insulted expression. "You must apologize to him, Glorfindel. His feelings are quite sensitive." She was half teasing, half serious.

_Go to him, Beren, He is kind and wise._ She pushed the dog in Glorfindel's direction. Beren ambled slowly toward Glorfindel, who knelt down to greet him. Beren dignified the meeting with a sniff or two, and allowed Glorfindel to stroke his head. Once contact was made, Nenni saw Beren's tail begin to wag furiously. _Our happy and odd little family_ , she thought contentedly.

 Thranduil now supported her. "Adonnenniel, we need a way out of your cage," he said with humor.

Her actions had made the road impassable for everyone in general and Tálagor in particular. The idea of killing a tree bothered her greatly. It lived now on account of her, and its life was not something to extinguish. She began a complex manipulation of its roots, growing and killing them in cycles, to slowly cause the entire tree to move. As she gained proficiency, she sped up. As the ellyn looked on, astounded, she created a wide, curving space between their trunks that met overhead, and then wove scaffold branches into a delicate pattern. In the end, it bore semblance to the interior arches of a cathedral, but in the shape of a teardrop.

"With your permission, Thranduil, I am going to use you to help me repeat this on the other side." Nenni waited for his consent. When he gave it, with thanks she drew on his own power for the task, which she completed quickly now that she knew a method. They could at last leave. Beren paid one last visit to the orc that had kicked him. The last Nenni saw, as her King carried her away, was the dog relieving himself on the carcass. As badly as she wanted to howl with laughter, she elected to remain silent. Glorfindel followed, deep in thought as he recalled what he had seen and heard.

"How much pain is there, Adonnenniel? Can you tell me yet what happened?"

She pointed to where it hurt, as she described. "I am still uncertain. Something hit me, hard, and one of the orcs stomped on me. It is all my left leg, and carried like this, it is manageable." In a matter of seconds, all hurt had vanished. "Thank you, Hîr vuin," she said. As he walked, Thranduil examined her injuries in a cursory manner, and did not like what he found.

Soon they rejoined the other fighters as they rested, waiting for instructions. There had been no further harm taken by any of the other warriors. Thranduil spoke clearly. "Begin piling the carcasses, to be burnt well off the side of the road. When the next patrol arrives, you are relieved. All of you fought well today, and have earned your rest." With that, he whistled for Tálagor. 

 Nenni found Rhistel with her eyes, and saw he wore an expression of great concern. He had been near, when she was taken. She whispered to Thranduil, asking to speak with the young ellon. The King carried her over. She smiled at Rhistel. "Do not fear for me, Rhistel, our King will care for me well. You fought bravely, today, as did all."

"My Lady," said Rhistel, looking stricken, "I should have been able to do more to aid you."

 Nenni held up her hand, silencing him. Her words were kind. "You could not have, Rhistel, and you might have taken another grievous injury had you tried. What you did is exactly what I expect of anyone here. Obey the commands of our King, take no needless risks. Return home as soon as you may, and take your rest." He bowed, smiling, and withdrew.

Thranduil had found the exchange entertaining, and considered it as he walked toward where Tálagor was emerging from the forest. She looked at the suppressed smirk on his face. 

_You do not wish me to bolster your authority?_ she teased.

_It is not that. It is that you are learning so well, so quickly. I am very proud of you, Adonnenniel. To hear you speak thus....is endearing._

She shrugged, smiling. _Rumor has it that I have a very good instructor._

He laughed in the rich baritone that even now made her insides lurch with her love of him.

_Adonnenniel, I wish to ride hard, and heal you at home where I can work properly. Would you agree to Glorfindel holding you, so that I may manage Tálagor? Your leg must not be allowed to move, on the ride._

She laughed. _If it gets us home more quickly, I would consent to being tied to the antlers. Glorfindel seems like an improvement over that. But, I do not believe the leg is broken. Is that not too much fuss?_

_Meleth, do I tell you how to grow crops?_

Her cheeks reddened. _No, you do not. I am sorry._

Thranduil explained what he wished to do, and Glorfindel consented. Beren bayed in his excitement. For him, running so fast was a rare opportunity. Amidst the singsong cacophony of the hound, Glorfindel sprang to the elk's back, carefully taking Nenni from Thranduil. He cradled her on his lap, so that he could immobilize her injured leg with his spare arm and hand. Thranduil positioned himself so that Nenni rested her weight partially against his lower back. Taking the reins, the King instructed the elk to reach full speed when it was able. Beren matched Tálagor without difficulty, happily racing down the road.

The elk always moved in an extended trot when not running or walking, which felt to Nenni like floating on clouds. There was no hammering or jarring from its movements. Looking up, she saw the treetops overhead sail by. The afternoon was getting late, and the path was darkening with the approaching nightfall. She began to roll over the battle in her mind, how she'd been caught twice today, and hard, by blows coming in from the side. Could they have been avoided? What, exactly, had happened back there? By rights, she ought to be devastated, upset, roiled half out of her mind with surging emotion. And all of that....did not exist. She looked up to see Glorfindel watching her, his irrepressible mirth in his eyes. "Am I wrong, my Lord, in suspecting that you have made further repairs to me?"

He smiled at her with angelic beauty. "I was returned to Arda to further the will of the Valar, Adonnenniel. It is already clear to me that you work to the same purpose. If it lies in my power to heal you of what never should have been, I will not hesitate."

She swallowed. "If you have done as I suspect, you have taken away a heavy burden. Once again, I thank you." She closed her eyes for a time, and rested her head against him, near where his arm met his shoulder. His steady heartbeat sounded much like Thranduil's, and yet not quite. Something was different, and it was hard to place. And then she realized, he did not have a distinctive scent. Her nostrils flared and a frown furrowed her brow as she tried to detect something, anything. His scent was the absence of scent, a freshness. So near him, even the strong traces of the forest and the elk, that she should be easily detecting, were absent. Now she wondered, _what was he, exactly?_ "Are you...." left her mouth before she could stop it, and she bit her lip, flushing pink.

Glorfindel looked down on her. "The question is permitted, Adonnenniel. I do not fault you for your curiosity. " She looked up at him with some trepidation, and saw only kindness. "You have observed what few others have noticed. I am still of the Eldar, but changed in certain ways. I was granted gifts of the lesser Ainur, but without being one of them. And yet, I am still myself, as are you, though your body was changed as well," he teased. "Surely you must realize that both you and Aran Thranduil possess astonishing gifts? Nothing about me should cause you to feel lesser, by comparison."

His words broke through the awkwardness she had felt and brought back her smile. "Well, if you put it that way. Do you hear my thoughts, Glorfindel?" she asked, wondering how accurately he seemed to understand her mind.

"Your face, when you allow it to reflect your thoughts, is very expressive."

"Fair enough. Though, you may, if Thranduil does not object. Hear my thoughts, I mean. I am so used to him looking on in my mind that I often forget I must speak to you aloud, if I am to communicate. " 

Glorfindel's eyes widened. "You have forsaken your mental privacy, with each other?"

_I do not object, meleth._

Nenni nodded. "I have bound myself to him in every way possible. With the exception of five unhappy minutes, this morning, I have never even considered wishing him to stay out. I look in his mind somewhat less often. Compared to my own it is calm, orderly. But I have his consent. I'm afraid all the entertainment takes place in my head." 

At this, Thranduil laughed appreciatively. 

"But in earnest, Glorfindel, I have benefited from his guidance, his counsel, and his healing because of this connection. I came here with damage that, as you saw today, is not completely eradicated. I would accept the same guidance and counsel from you, gladly, and I do not ask for any access to your own mind in return. Anything that can help me to fulfill my duties here, I would be foolish to ignore."

"Then I thank you for your permission, and will consider it. I will speak honestly, I have never met a wedded pair that live as you both do. You have taken an unusual path and found unusual rewards."

"You are kind, Glorfindel. I simply call us 'Odd'." Nenni reached to his shoulder as he laughed, so she might shift her weight off of a buckle on her armor that was beginning to torment her. She could not find an easy handhold on his pauldron. He saw, and adjusted how she rested in his arms. "Thank you," she said, sighing. "I hope I am not too burdensome for you? I can guess not, but it still seems polite to ask."

"You are most exceptional, Adonnenniel. No one else speaks or thinks quite like you. And no, you are no burden at all."

She shrugged. "I am a terrible elf, but I have only had a few months to try and make something of it."

Glorfindel frowned. "How do you mean, terrible?"

"I mean it culturally. As you have just noted, I do not think or react as the others do. My mind is a product of my life experiences...which are not elvish and not even of this world, for the most part. I am ignorant of so many things that are common knowledge to every other one of our kind, because I am not from here. I am a stranger in a strange land, trying to embrace a new home and a new life."

"You recall nothing at all, of your life before the dragon took you?"

"No. All I have of any of it are Thranduil's own memories, that he has shared with me. And, a sense deep within my spirit that the bond I have with my husband is the one that was meant to be. But a sense is not a memory."

She looked at him. "You remember, all that was before you....died?"

"Yes."

There was much else she wanted to ask him, but this did not seem like the time or place. Resting her hand on his cuirass, she closed her eyes. Thranduil slowed Tálagor at last, as he approached the stables. Fluidly dismounting, he thanked the  elk for his service. Carefully, he took Nenni from Glorfindel; she held onto his neck as he positioned his arms to keep her leg immobile. She still thought he was fussing too much, but said nothing. Very soon, they were upstairs, where he laid her down near the foot of the bed. Beren was panting harder than an overtaxed steam engine.

Thranduil helped her out of her sword harness, before removing her greaves, boots, and the outer leather coverings, all to the accompaniment of Beren drinking vast amounts of water. Only her woolen leggings and undergarments remained. Carefully now, he began to peel down her leggings. When he saw the edges of the widespread deep purple bruising, and a split in the skin, he called Glorfindel over. "Her leg must not move, as the clothing is removed. Can you hold her, to keep it still?" Glorfindel nodded, placing his hands so that they acted like a splint. He spent a good half a minute, removing a foot of fabric, and finally both injuries were exposed. The two ellyn looked at each other; they were significant wounds. Thranduil laid his hands on her, and began a thorough examination. There was quite a list of problems.

Thranduil spoke, sighing. "I must go cut athelas." 

Seeing him leave, Nenni raised herself up on her elbow, carefully not moving her leg in any way. Glorfindel blocked her view. "You may not wish to look, Adonnenniel, they are serious injuries. "

 To his surprise, she giggled. "You are very sweet, but you need not be concerned, Glorfindel. Flesh, blood and bone do not disturb me in the least. They are the workings of life. Though, if you would stabilize the leg so that there is no chance I can move it while I look, I would appreciate it. I do not want the wrath of my healer to come upon me."

Finally leaning up enough, she took in the sight. "Well, that's a mess to be sure, with a great deal of soft tissue damage. I hate to even ask about the knee. It should have hurt more than it did, now that I see it. I must have been out of my head enough that I didn't notice." Lowering her body, she began unbuckling her vambraces, and then slipped off her gloves. "Glorfindel, why don't you refresh yourself, and be more comfortable? I'm certainly not going anywhere, and this will take awhile unless I'm much mistaken. At least remove your armor? There is wine here, and fruit." She next fished around for the buckle on her cuirass, made more challenging by her inability to get her arm behind her more.

"Allow me do that, please," he said. "And I will consider your suggestion, once Thranduil has returned." He swiftly undid the buckles and helped her out of the final piece of armor.

"I had hoped to ask both of you, what mistakes I might have made. This is three serious injuries in one day; two of them from blows aimed at me from the side. I tried as hard as I could to do as I was taught, but I cannot help wonder if I could have done better. And when the three of them worked to take me, I did not respond from a place of preparation. I was outmatched."

"They tried to take you?"

She snorted and gesticulated wildly. "All of the attacks are because they are trying to take me. Have you not noticed the device they bear on their armor? I am rather popular. They come for... me. You are not the only one to notice the use of power in these woods. My hunch is, that someone special would very much like to have the use of me. To which I strenuously object. Where, exactly, these orc packs originate is something I would give much to know. I have my theories, but theories are not proof. Then again, I suspect the guests in our dungeon will yield that information, before much more time passes."

Thranduil returned, bearing a basket of athelas that he deposited on the worktable. _Can I persuade you, Hîr vuin, to make yourself more comfortable before you begin this work?_

He looked up, considering. _Yes, I suppose you can._ "Glorfindel, if you wish to take rest or refreshment, I would feel glad. You have given us great aid today, in many ways. The evening meal is not so far off, and I fear I will need most of the time in between to repair the damage here."

"May I assist you in any way?" Glorfindel asked. 

Thranduil's eyebrows raised. "I would be grateful for the help. The water is heating for the athelas. Would you care to return in ten minutes, when preparations have been made?"

Glorfindel nodded, and left swiftly. 

Thranduil paused to sit next to her, reaching out to stroke her cheek with his long fingers. He removed her diadem and set it aside. She took his hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it. "I am sorry, Thranduil, for sustaining so many injuries. I am filled with appreciation, that you heal me. At the end, they singled me out. I fear I did not defend myself well enough."

"Meleth, you resisted and you prevailed. By what means, is irrelevant. I could not have asked for better." He leaned down, to kiss her deeply. She desired him, but now was not the time. "I feel the same, Adonnenniel," he smiled, "but I must make preparations. I promise, we will find some time for the other." 

She nodded, smiling.

"Are you comfortable enough?" he asked.

She asked to remove her black woolen garment, leaving only the lighter but modest undergarment that supported her bosom. After exertion in the cold, she felt uncomfortably overheated. In doing this, Thranduil found a lighter but diffused bruising that wove through the markings of the ivy vines on her skin. Pillows she also requested, against which to be able to sit up a bit, and that he at least divest himself of his cuirass and vambraces. He tended to these things, and rapidly pulled the athelas greenery from the woodier stems. Soon enough, Glorfindel returned. Consulting with each other, Thranduil offered Glorfindel a basin, and asked him to prepare the athelas.

"What exactly is wrong, Thranduil, if I may ask? I cannot see as you do, except to note that you are treating this as if it is more serious than it appears to me."

His face was kind as he answered. "There is extensive damage near the bone in your thigh, meleth. You cannot see, but there is bleeding deep beneath, where the muscle was crushed against the bone. Lower down, bone is chipped and two ligaments are nearly torn away. Those are the worst problems; there are lesser ones as well." 

She frowned. "I barely even noted the injuries. How strange." Leaving them to their task, she fell silent.

Glorfindel looked on her body markings for the first time with open curiosity, touching the colors to find the skin felt no different. Thranduil smiled. "It is a practice of the world from which she came."

Looking on them as they worked, her heart wrenched with the beauty of their faces as they prayed for her healing. Glorfindel bathed her injuries with the athelas, while Thranduil laid on his hands to repair the smallest things only he could see. Only her visions of the Two Trees, and the Valar themselves, had ever surpassed what she now beheld. Thranduil next pulled aside the fabric around her ribs, to fully expose the bruise there. Glorfindel bathed this also. She did not realize that she reached for Thranduil, as a feeling of deep peace settled over her. Her hand sought his body, and he did not correct her for it. Though it took awhile, her healing required far less time than it would have had Thranduil worked alone.

When they finished, they helped her up, and asked her to walk. Her leg felt strong and whole, its appearance restored. She thanked them both, her eyes shining.

"Come meleth, let us dress you a bit better. Soon you will not feel warm enough, attired as you are." She laughed, as he swept her off her feet and carried her to find suitable clothes. He chose something comfortable more than showy, and helped her with the closures in the back. Emerging, she joined Glorfindel on the stone bench as Thranduil offered wine. Both gladly accepted. When the King had joined them, leaving Nenni seated in the middle, a moment of silence ensued that Glorfindel was the first to break.

"I hope you will both forgive my so directly returning to this matter, but the words I heard Adonnenniel speak to the orc will not leave my mind. Would you explain?"

Caught unawares, Nenni struggled to recall, and sought Thranduil's eyes, confused. "Please, help me remember?" she asked. There was an impression of having said something, but like much of her time spent in the rage, she could not recall. 

Thranduil returned her words to her, in her mind. 

Her eyebrows shot up. "My, I was feeling bold, wasn't I? Oh, dear."

Glorfindel broke in, with impatience growing in his voice. "Adonnenniel, to whom were you speaking? And I do not mean the orc."

Nenni regarded Glorfindel, with reluctance in her eyes. "My Lord, I must ask you now the same question I asked Thranduil some time ago. My words will seem unbelievable, but I assure you they are true. In the world from which I came, the history of Arda was known to some in the form of many volumes of books that were believed to be fictional stories, the invention of a brilliant and gifted writer. I was an avid reader and student of these tales, they drew in my heart like no other. When I was brought here, I came to realize that the stories were not stories at all. Do not ask me how this could be; I cannot answer you.

The books told a tale that goes on to the end of the Third Age and a little beyond. In other words, I know the near future, in great detail. For a long time, I said nothing of this to Aran Thranduil, out of fear that sharing what I knew would influence the decisions of others, and alter the course of this world. In the end I did reveal to him some of my knowledge, as he asked it and I am bound to obey his will. The answer to your question will unveil the future to you, who have wisdom far beyond mine. I will tell anything you wish to know....if you still wish to know it?"

Glorfindel's eyes widened in surprise and wonder. Nothing could have prepared him for this response. He looked at her, and at Thranduil. He had believed the power for good among their kind to be held largely by those wielding Celebrimbor's rings, but now he was not so certain. "Please answer my question, Adonnenniel. I will accept responsibility for what I learn."

She bowed her head to Glorfindel. "The words were addressed to Curinír. Saruman. He has betrayed the Valar and now serves Sauron, though that will not become widely known for the better part of four or so years into the future. When his deceits reach fruition, he will become known for the device his servants bear; the mark of the White Hand. It is my strong belief that he desires power and advantage he can use for himself, and that little seems more tempting just now than the power he has perceived awakened in this forest. In the end, he hopes to betray Sauron as well. His reason and his heart are overthrown, and he has fallen into great darkness. Thousands will die from his treachery, and grievous harm will come from him before he receives his final judgement."

Glorfindel regarded her silently for a long time. "That is a very serious accusation, Adonnenniel, to speak thus of one of the Istari." 

Nenni returned his gaze with humility and regret.

"Glorfindel, I cannot have doubt lie between us. I must insist, that you look on my memories." She held out her hand to him. With visible reluctance, he took it. Instinctively, Thranduil pressed his body against hers from behind, embracing her in reassurance. Reaching for his arm, she squeezed her hand against his skin in gratitude.

"What I will show you commences in the autumn of 3018, Glorfindel, at the beginning of what will come to be known as the War of the Ring." And show him she did. The imprisonment of Olórin (Gandalf), the army of the Uruk-hai and the overthrow of Théoden, the ascendancy of Olórin, Curinír's legacy of destruction in the lands of the Halflings, and at last, the debasement of his final doom. What pained her the most was to look on, even for a short time, as the light and joy left Glorfindel's eyes.

"I am so sorry, Glorfindel," she said, as he released her hand. "For the look on your face I would ask forgiveness, though the fault of it is not mine. The grief of betrayal is one of the bitterest to endure." 

The older elf looked at her with a stricken face. "The Ring of the enemy....?"

"Is found, and Curunír desires it for his own. For now, it lies hidden from the sight of evil."

Glorfindel took a long draught of wine. "How could this have come to be?" he whispered, miserably. His true and pure heart had no means to reconcile this kind of treachery.

"When the White Council determined to drive Sauron from Amon Lanc. Saruman took it upon himself to master Sauron whence he fled, though whether this was truly his intention, who can say. But I can tell you that his final corruption was achieved by use of the Palantír of Orthanc. Through it, Sauron ensured the complete undoing of his mind."

No one spoke for a time, until Nenni recalled. "i Aran nîn, is it permitted to ask your intentions, regarding the captured orcs?"

Thranduil bowed his head, sighing heavily. "Yes, it is permitted, Adonnenniel. It is my intention to interrogate them, after our evening meal. This cannot be put off any longer. And if I am not satisfied with what I hear, it is my further intention to tear it from their minds. Today we were assailed by over one hundred of them, in total. How many will come down the road tomorrow, or the day after that, or the whole week? How long before armies of them are massed at the Palace gates? This has already passed the point of being intolerable. I mean to discover what they know, and whence they come."

Glorfindel spoke. "I would very much like to be present for this, Aran Thranduil, if you will allow it." 

Thranduil nodded his assent, without looking up.

"And for me, Hîr vuin?" Nenni asked quietly.

Thranduil raised his head slowly to look at her. "That you no longer suffer the fear or grief of these encounters is apparent. You have already revealed your power, and even issued a challenge. The decision is yours, Adonnenniel." She nodded, and then recalled a theory.

"Glorfindel," she said, "Forgive me for the question, but I want to be certain you understand that whatever the orcs see and hear, Curunír will as well?"

Glorfindel smiled weakly. "You need not ask my forgiveness for looking after my welfare, Adonnenniel. But yes, I do understand."

"Would you counsel me one way or the other, on being present myself?"

"No, my Lady. You could hardly say more than you said today, in the most direct manner I have ever heard from you. A great Lord filled with wrath could not have spoken more plainly."

She chuckled. "I suppose those rages were good for a thing or two, but it is over now."

"No, Adonnenniel, it is not," Glorfindel frowned. "I did not take your ability to experience anger or rage. I took away the wanton cruelty to which you give free reign, when the emotions come over you. It is not befitting for a child of Ilúvatar to be capable of such deeds." 

She lowered her eyes, ashamed. 

He immediately took her chin and lifted her eyes back to his. "Do not feel shame, Adonnenniel. That this lived within you was not of your fault or doing. As from an injury, you are healed now of it, that you may more freely serve with light and goodness." 

She nodded, bowing her head deeply to him. A single tear ran down her cheek, which he brushed away with his thumb.

"Come," Glorfindel said."Surely we have spoken long enough on matters of sorrow. Let us lighten our hearts, by one means or another."

Thranduil stroked Nenni's hair with his hands, soothing her. "Meleth, would you sing something for us?" She nodded, still trying to govern her thoughts.

 Glorfindel saw, and laid his hand on her. A peaceful calm settled over her instantly, and she laughed softly. "I think I will miss that, when at last you leave us, Glorfindel."

"It is my hope that when at last I leave you, my Lady, you will no longer have need of it." Nenni had not thought of this, and looked on him in wonder.

Setting down her goblet, Nenni asked with her arms to be taken into Thranduil's lap. She addressed him. "This morning, when you left me, I thought much of this, but I had no heart to sing it. It is about an ancient voyager of Earth, who left his home to wander on a great journey for many long years. The song is meant to be the expression of his wife, as she waits for his return. Perhaps you can allow Glorfindel to understand the words?" He nodded.

Breathing deeply, she began. The memory was still near, and she poured her heart into it.

_Now that the time has come soon gone is the day. There upon some distant shore you'll hear me say: "Long as the day in the summer time, deep as the wine dark sea, I'll keep your heart with mine, till you come to me."_

_There like a bird I'd fly, high through the air. Reaching for the sun's full rays I'd find you there. And in the night when our dreams are still , or when the wind calls free. I'll keep your heart with mine, till you come to me._

[Loreena McKennitt, "Penelope's Song" link to video in chapter notes]

When she finished, she paused a moment, still a bit lost. Regaining her senses, she turned to see tears welling in Thranduil's eyes, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. 

Glorfindel was not embarrassed to look on. Rather, he had not known she sang, and was enchanted. They both thanked her.

"Any requests?" It was meant as a joke, she knew none of their music.

"Yes, meleth, though I do not know how to call it. There was a day, before we came together. I walked the halls of a little used part of the Palace, and you were in a room, alone, singing a very beautiful song. I found that I could understand your speech, and I had to turn away because the words cut my heart. And yet from time to time I would recall it, and wonder at what it was in its entirety. Do you know, of what I speak?"

"Yes. I do. You heard that? I never knew." 

Turning to Glorfindel, she explained. "Many of the songs of my world were about the sorrows of mortality, and yet were very beautiful and contained deep sentiments. This is one. It is in a language of Earth that is not my mother tongue, but one I understood. It is called, 'Evening thoughts.' "

And she sang for him Mozart's _Abendempfindung_ , in its entirety. Glorfindel now heard her soprano range for the first time, and was full of appreciation for her lovely voice. He marveled, to hear and see the beauty of the elleth before him, while recalling the clear memory of her deeds at arms earlier in the day.

"I enjoyed this greatly, Adonnenniel," said Glorfindel. "I do not think I need tell Thranduil that he holds a rare jewel." Rising, he excused himself. "I would much like to bathe, before the evening meal. I hope you will excuse me, until that time." They rose, to see him out. Glorfindel had no real need of a bath, but he did have the good sense to understand that two newlyweds needed time to themselves. And he wished to reflect, alone, on what he had seen and learned.

Nenni turned to Thranduil. "The bower?" she suggested with a light flush of her cheeks. He did not have to be asked twice. He carried her in his arms, unwilling to be out of contact with her even for the short walk. She covered his cheek and his ear with soft kisses, as he walked. Her love for him flowed out of her like electricity, something she hardly knew what to do with. A very strong urge to make love to him, and not the other way around, ran through her.

When at last they reached the bower, and he placed her on the platform, she sat up quickly to push him down, straddling his abdomen. Leaning down, she covered his neck and throat in kisses and caresses, tracing her fingers relentlessly up and down the sensitive edges of his ears as he moaned in appreciation. Moving off of him, she tugged at his tunic, laughing when she could not remove it by herself. He divested her of her gown, to save time later. She continued her attentions on his arms and chest, tracing her lips softly down his sculpted abdomen as she caressed the hardening bulge beneath his breeches. Straddling him again, she gently moved her mound in slow strokes over the top of him, before leaning forward to kiss him deeply. He unbuttoned the garment that supported her breasts, freeing them for his eager hands.

It was a delight to her, after a day in armor, to feel his soft hands caressing her delicate skin and hard nipples. Again she kissed him, reaching with her hand for the laces of his breeches, loosening them with her dextrous fingers. He helped her free his now rigid erection from the soft fabric, smiling with pleasure as her hand found his shaft and firmly caressed it. Her fingers ran everywhere, over every inch of his hard manhood, and down to the softness of the rest of him. He was beautifully endowed, and the sight of him, ready for her, churned her insides. Hungrily she reached for him, and took him fully into her mouth, laving her tongue all over every place that pleased him most. He pulled her leg over his chest, insistently dragging her toward him so that he might pleasure her as well. She cried out at the first feel of his mouth on her cleft. He licked and teased and she almost kicked at him.

So eager was she, she knew she could not last long. "No!" she exclaimed, pushing away from him. 

Springing around like a cat, he caught her as he rose up and firmly placed her on her back. She squirmed underneath him. "If you are so eager for me, Adonnenniel, I would feel it on my own terms," he teased, entering her gently. She inhaled deeply, moaning as he penetrated her and pushed deep inside. "You have yearned for me today, and I for you. Come for me now, let me feel you, Adonnenniel." He held her eyes as he pushed inside of her, deeper each time. She tilted her hips to let him in as fully as possible. With a strangled cry, her orgasm began. The familiar crushing force of her contracting all around him washed over her. He would not allow her orgasm to subside, but kept pushing and pushing to bring every last spasm to its fullest measure. 

"You are unfair, Hîr vuin," she said, her eyes shining with love. "I am helpless against your powers of seduction."

"I certainly hope so," he said with mock seriousness. Peals of her laughter rang through the garden. "And now, how shall I return the favor? Her fingers tangled into his hair, and she gently pulled him down to her as she strained up her neck to kiss him; she was still pinned by his body. 

He resisted her, teasing. 

"Are you going to be difficult, Hîr vuin?" I should not have to remind you of your present location."

"Adonnenniel, there is no ivy in this part of the garden for a great distance, nor other vines. I checked carefully," he said with great smugness.

"Hm. Do you recall, Thranduil, the time when I assumed you could not find me in the tall redwood tree? This is about like that."

His eyes narrowed. "You are bluffing, Adonnenniel."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Glorfindel was right. We do have some things in common. And he forgot to put sheer cussedness on his list." Thranduil found himself lifted gently into the air by the purple wisteria tree above him looping under his arms, and was set down on his feet. As this happened, she quickly tilted her hips up, as they had still been physically joined. She sprang up to stand next to him. "Now where were we?" she asked, smiling. "Mmm. I have an idea. Lie back down?" she asked him. He pouted, stubbornly.

"Oh honestly, don't make me have to take you down. Then I'll have to putter with the tree afterward, and I'll be annoyed. Be a good King and do as you're asked." 

Both of his eyebrows raised as the level of mischief grew in his eyes. 

She sighed, and knelt before him. "Here. I will make this easier on your pride. I am now on my knees, begging you to please lie back down. Shall I kiss you toes by way of entreaty, as well?" Still he delayed, though now he grinned.

He pointed down. To her great exasperation, he was wiggling his toes. 

_Unbelievable,_ she thought. Pulling back her hair, she leaned over and began to kiss each of his toes. 

Laughing, he raised her up and sat down. In a moment, he had stretched himself out as he knew she wanted, still laughing. Nenni straddled him, placing her womanhood over his shaft, and experimentally rocking her hips a bit as he groaned in appreciation, interspersed by more stray chuckles. 

Leaning well forward, she took his lower lip in her mouth, sucking on it and gently holding it in her teeth before releasing it. "You," she said with great emphasis, "need distracting."

"But I now find I like the feeling of my toes being kissed," he said, breaking into fresh laughter. Incredibly determined that he would not win this round, Nenni took him in her hand and teased him at her entrance until his laughter died down a bit from the sensations commanding his attention. When he seemed suitably refocused, she placed him inside of her, and found an exactly ideal angle. And now, she looked up, and reached to the tree overhead, commanding it to extend many strong strands to which she could hold on as to a rope. With her feet under her, and using the cascading boughs as a support, she rode on him in a bouncing fashion, aided by the light flexibility of the limbs overhead. He inhaled sharply with appreciation, his hands instinctively reaching to hold her thighs.

She watched as his face slowly faded from enjoyment to purest bliss. Sometimes she would speed up, and then change. Slipping into his thoughts, she saw that he was close. Increasing the tempo a little, she squeezed down on him hard as she worked to bring him to his climax. Perspiration beaded off of her with the difficulty of the effort, but at last she felt him spasm beneath her and cry out with pleasure. Watching his face melted her heart. Carefully, she released the tree and lowered herself onto his body, to rest against him as his spasms continued. Sitting up, he embraced her. As he leaned his head forward, his beautiful flaxen hair cascaded around her, reminding of the form of the tree overhead. Burying her face in his chest, she held him tightly. "You are so beautiful, it hurts at times to watch you," she said. "I love you, with all that I am."

Thranduil felt soft touches on his skin, and opened his eyes. The petals from the blossoms overhead were falling like rain. "Adonnenniel," he said quietly, "I love you in the same way. But meleth, you are loving me so much the tree is losing all its flowers." 

She looked at him in surprise, and then looked up. Chagrined, she blushed. "Oops." Smiling with her own mischief, she rose up off of him, and moved to the edge of the platform. Taking his foot in her arms, she began to kiss his toes, watching his face. When he visibly relaxed and laid back down, her eyebrows raised. _Was he serious, he really liked this?_ Slipping into his thoughts, she found that was exactly the case. Intrigued, she next began to gently nibble and suck on them, by way of experiment. He moaned with appreciation. Next she used her fingers, and rubbed them as he often did hers. There was some enjoyment, but just average. She kissed them again, and he liked it much more. _I wonder?_  she thought. With her tongue, she licked the arch of his foot, several times, before taking toes into her mouth again. Quite audibly, he groaned. She thought this genuinely fascinating.

"Thranduil, can you tell me about this, how it feels to you? Is it pleasurable, erotic, both?" He sat up, smiling. "It is very pleasurable. I did not realize. You tried to see if your fingers gave the same sensations...but there is something about your lips and tongue that feels so much better." 

She grinned wickedly. "If you are open to it, later, I think I may have a surprise for you, if this is what you like....but is there any time for washing in the pool, before the evening meal?"

"I believe so, if we make haste." He bundled their clothes into her arms and carried her and them back to their chambers. Hurriedly they bathed, and dressed again. Thranduil combed out her hair from the disarray that had overtaken it, and prior to Legolas and Glorfindel arriving, Galion came with food for Beren, and extra large amount. Eagerly the groggy dog devoured his food, eventually concluding with a satisfied belch before returning to his slumber on the pillows of the bed. Nenni watched this, commenting on the wisdom of Galion to feed him well ahead of company.

When Legolas arrived, she hugged him fiercely in greeting. "You must promise me, Legolas, some kind of outing with you soon. I miss the time we had together; I see far too little of you." Smiling, Legolas agreed, and assured her they would manage something. The meal was delightful, though Nenni spoke little. She found it far more rewarding to listen to them speak with Glorfindel, and just watch. Idly she mused that the artists of the Renaissance would have paid dearly to see three faces so lovely, all in one place. _Legolas,_ she thought, _could be in a Titian painting. Glorfindel would clearly find his place with Botticelli, and Thranduil_....that was much harder. _Perhaps Raphael_ , but even then she was not certain. _DaVinci?_

Just then Thranduil looked over and met her eyes with the barest smirk at the corners of his mouth. She groaned inwardly, to have been caught daydreaming about this by him. And though no one else saw it, he was clearly enjoying himself. What could she say? He'd pieced her back together three times today; he had more than earned his rewards, whatever form they took. Perhaps she should muse instead on ... _toes._ It was just possible that she saw the cheeks of the Elvenking flush with a tiny bit of color. She smiled.

Soon enough the time was past, and Legolas excused himself. Glorfindel remained. Nenni's found herself not particularly looking forward to the interrogation, yet it seemed weaselly to decline to attend. Clearly she had used up all of her pugnacity out in the forest this afternoon. Shaking her head, all that came to mind was, _I still cannot believe I said that._

"Neither can I, actually," said Glorfindel. "It was extremely bold of you. But if all you surmise is true, perhaps it will prove advantageous." 

She considered this. _I hope so. I do not want to worsen our troubles here. Though, I cannot see how it would._

Nenni froze, as it dawned on her clearly inattentive mind that Glorfindel had answered her thoughts, not her words. Humbled, she discerned that he had accepted her offer. Turning to face him, she bowed her head deeply. _You honor me, my Lord._ And much deeper down, she vowed to keep her thoughts free of carnal matters, lest she never recover from the embarrassment.

Thranduil replaced his upper armor and took his sword with him for the task at hand. Nenni he instructed to wear her crown. They set off for Thranduil's Hall, where Thranduil ordered Nenni to seat herself on her throne. Glorfindel he had wait where Nenni used to stand, prior to her coronation. He ordered the guard to bring a prisoner. Soon, an orc was dragged before the King and forced onto its knees. Thranduil brought the tip of his sword to just under the creature's chin and spoke.

"Answer me well, and I will order you freed outside the borders of my Realm. Answer me poorly, and you will leave here in pieces." The orc hissed and growled.

Nenni mused quietly to herself, _I received a worse offer, when I was in the same position. I do not know if I should feel amused or insulted._

"From where did you come?" asked Thranduil.

"Gundabad" the orc hissed.

_May I speak to it, Hîr vuin?_ she sent.

_Yes._

"And from where did you come, before you were at Gundabad?" the Queen's cold, clear voice rang out.

The orc twisted its head up, now seeing her, and an expression of greed passed over its features. "I was with my Master. He wishes to make you welcome, she-elf," it leered.

Thranduil stepped into its line of vision to the Queen. "Answer her question. Where were you?" The orc seemed about to reply, when it suddenly began choking.

_Take it from him while you still can, Thranduil, if that is your will_ she sent. Thranduil found an entrance into the thing's mind. Nenni did what she could to help. "It is a shame, is it not, that your Master thinks so little of your life? Did he treat you well, at Isengard? How he punishes you, merely for wishing to answer a question."

Thranduil tore himself away; the orc was dying, unable to draw breath. Visibly distressed, he beheaded the orc with a swift sweep of his blade, turning away from the guards who held it. "Take it away," he said firmly. 

Nenni flew down the steps to him, standing close in reassurance. She entered his mind, and found him reeling from having touched something so debased.

"You were right, Adonnenniel, you were right," he whispered, as he struggled to regain his composure. 

Glorfindel moved forward, and laid his hand on the King. Immediately, peace blanketed Thranduil's mind. 

"Thank you, my friend," the King said, with gratitude.

"Aran Thranduil, would you show me, please?" 

Thranduil nodded, offering his memory to the older elf.

Glorfindel looked on both of them. "I did not wish to believe, but now I must." He paused, regarding both of them, but especially Nenni. "I have a solution to this problem, but there is a price. Adonnenniel, the power lies with me to alter your gift. You would still be able to use it to bind and restrain, to defend yourself, but you would no longer have the use of it to do harm or to kill. I will declare this myself, through the use of another prisoner, but I cannot lie. If I am to present you as no longer useful to his designs, it must be because it is the truth."

Her eyes widened as she listened to this. It was clear to her, that Thranduil had no part in this decision; it was hers to make alone. "Please allow me a few moments to consider. I will return shortly." With that, she strode off into the passages.

A part of her would dearly miss the ability to kill in this manner. It was elating, to feel vengeance stir and to use their own weapons against them. They had done enough to her, to all of them, to deserve it. 

  _Yet you deserve better_ , said the Little Voice as it roared to life.

She laughed. _I know. You can go back to sleep, this is not a moral discussion. I am not completely ignorant of Glorfindel's designs. If he is offering this, it is because it is also his counsel. It is his desire, for this change to be made, and not only to remove the danger from orcs. If this is what his pure heart wills for me, I will accept it. I only wanted a moment to reconcile myself; the decision was already made the moment he spoke it._ With nothing further left to consider for herself, she sighed, and turned her steps around.

Returning to the ellyn, she walked to Glorfindel. Looking up at him, she simply said, "Make it so, my Lord." 

He smiled and pulled her into his embrace, holding her head against his chest. He spoke a prayer in a language she did not understand, and saw light at the edge of her vision. When he was finished, he released her. 

Seeking Thranduil, she met his eyes and saw understanding and approval. Taking his hand in hers, she laced her fingers into his, seeking reassurance.

"Aran Thranduil, would you request another prisoner?" Glorfindel asked. "With your permission, I would address it." 

Thranduil nodded, and gestured to the guards. When the next orc was brought, Glorfindel stood between the King and Queen.

"Do you know who I am?" Glorfindel spoke.

"Yes," the vile thing croaked.

"Speak my name," he commanded. There was an edge to his voice Nenni had not yet heard.

"Glorfindel," the orc spat.

He now spoke with veiled wrath. "If you know me, then you know also what is granted to me, and that I always speak the truth. I have used my power to consecrate the Queen's gifts. She may now only use what she has been given for light and good, in the service of the Valar. I have rendered her useless for your intentions. Hear me well. Eryn Galen is now under my protection, as well as that of its King and Queen. Cease these incursions, and I will keep my own counsel. Continue them, and I will ensure that before this cycle of the moon has elapsed, your peers and all the powers of my kind know of your ambitions."

Rage issued from the creature as it made every kind of debased sound amidst its strangled cries.

"Take it away" said Thranduil. As its howls echoed in the distance, the three of them walked back to the royal chambers.

Nenni and Glorfindel gratefully accepted the offer of wine. Taking her goblet, Nenni seated herself near the fire that Thranduil was restoring to life, gesturing for Glorfindel to do the same. When Thranduil finished, she rose to give him her seat, occupying his lap once he was settled. She leaned back against him, but then grimaced. Sitting up, she removed her crown, placing it on the table. Glorfindel admired the flowers, which glowed more visibly in the dim light.

"Adonnenniel, may I return to your garden, to see the blossoms now?" Glorfindel asked.

"Of course. Do you wish assistance, to find your way?"

He nodded. "It would be appreciated."

_Will you come, Thranduil?_ she sent.

_I would like nothing better than to sit here, and think, meleth. You go._

_Then we will return soon. Rising, she kissed him softly on the lips._

They reached the eastern door, which Nenni opened for him. "May I have your arm?" she asked, taking it to guide him. As she piloted him easily in the darkness, she looked on the stars that blazed overhead. "Did I tell you that in my world, the stars move, circling the sky at night? It is still strange for me, to see that these do not."

"This is all I have ever known," he said. She wondered what it must have been like, for the firstborn to wake under starlight....or walk in the light of the Trees. Recalling her precious memory, she allowed it to fill her mind and her heart.

"How is it, Adonnenniel, that you have this image in your mind?" Glorfindel asked, astonished.

"I do not know for certain, but I believe it was a gift of the Lady Galadriel. From the first I read of the Trees of Valinor on my own world, I desired to behold them. It is among the most cherished possessions of my heart. And perhaps, the thing I envy you the most. You lived under their light, did you not?" she asked, her voice filled with yearning.

He stopped walking. "I did," he said. In the dark, she felt his hand on her face, as his own memory of them filled her vision. 

She inhaled sharply as emotion too strong for her to manage overwhelmed her, and tears came to her eyes. 

He saw, and he stopped her tears. "Within you, joy and sorrow live too closely together, Adonnenniel. This should not be. You can hardly feel joy, without crossing to the pangs of sorrow. Be at peace from this," he said, "and feel joy as it is meant to be felt." 

 Something different came over her now, as the emotional paths within her were moved far apart. Joy now felt light, and happy. There was no more sense of weight upon her spirit.

"Glorfindel I....I will never be able to repay you, for a fraction of what you have done for me. I am deeply in your debt."

"Adonnenniel, you repay me when you accept being steered toward what is true, and good."

"Nevertheless, I thank you," she said, walking on. A little farther, and they arrived at the first of the flowers. "There is now enough light for you to see. Please, indulge yourself. You may pick them, if you wish," she said, releasing him. "I will be here, or close by." She turned from him, and began picking some of the blossoms; while he enjoyed himself, she intended to further her border of them along the pathway. As she worked, rooting and growing more and more of the drifts of glowing blooms, she reflected. _There are times I think I value these blossoms more than the gift the Lady came to bring. Well, not really, but these are something I can see, and hold, and love. The gift itself still lies almost beyond my comprehension._

"What was the gift, Adonnenniel, if I may ask?" Glorfindel had finished his looking around, and had been watching her work for some minutes. Rising, she went to take his proffered arm.

"It was more than one gift, actually; four of the Valar combined what they bestowed on us. Neither I, nor Thranduil, nor Beren can die, though we can be injured. Obviously. We are barred from the Halls of Mandos, and Vairë has promised to weave us in her web until the end of time. We cannot be parted, each from the other. It was the gift of Oromë to Thranduil, to alter Beren into the image of Huan, except that he does not speak aloud. I do not know why we deserved this consideration, but it is another facet of why I embrace your will for me. I believe that it is my duty, now, to express thanks for what I was given by doing all within my power to spare others the fate that cannot now befall me. I will need all the strength, resolve and courage I can find, to in turn do good for others."

Glorfindel marveled. "I am waiting to run out of extraordinary things to discover about you both," he teased.

She laughed. "You are not alone. It seems to me as though it just...happens." 

They returned to Thranduil, who still had not moved. He opened his arms to her, as she climbed into his lap again while Glorfindel seated himself again.

"Thranduil, are you well?" she asked, her voice soft with concern as she slipped into his thoughts. She found there reflections on battles of long ago, of centuries of resisting evil, and of weariness.

His eyes drifted between both of them. "I could not help but think on how long I have remained alone, as I have ruled my people. Today was the first time that anyone ever offered protection or allegiance to us here, without exacting a promise of something in return. Whether or not these attacks are averted, I will never forget what you offered today, Glorfindel. I am humbled, and I am honored to have your friendship."

"I believe we must strengthen the bonds among our kind, Thranduil, and soon. While I have not been told everything, it is apparent enough that we must unite against a darkness that grows once again. It may be that one day, the strength of your Realm will rule the fate of this world. It is hard to know. But like with you and your wife, we are all of us together far more than we are apart."

Thranduil nodded, holding her tightly in his arms. "I believe, Glorfindel, we promised you another tale. You asked about the power of the garden, and why you never felt it before Adonnenniel was returned to me." They proceeded to tell him of this, trading off in the narration as before. While they went into no details of their intimacies, they delicately explained to him how even their physical union tapped the use of its power. Nenni ended with her most recent understanding, of being able to trace the life of the forest back to the well of power there, even from the outside, to draw on for her efforts to drive off the sickness from a small part of the wood. Afterward, they all decided that it had been a long and valuable day, and Glorfindel took his leave.

Thranduil took his wife to bed. The day had given him much to consider. She reached out to him, and he took her, many times, in the hours of dark. With each release, she called out his name, and his reassurance of her love and desire for him grew. Though they slept little, when the light began to come to the eastern sky, they remained in each other's arms, in purest contentment. Thanks to Glorfindel, a grace she had never before felt rested on her spirit, which was free from every form of care. As she drifted between sleep and wakefulness, she felt the joy of her husband's love, through ever fiber of her being.


	3. Spiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rhiw 55, January 17]

Nenni woke to hear a scratching sound coming from across the room that she struggled to place. Punctuated, on occasion, with the half-barks issuing from a dreaming Beren. Her curiosity got the better of her sleepiness as she sat up to see Thranduil near the sideboard, scratching away as he wrote with a quill. Fascinated, she could not recall ever seeing him write more than a few words at a time.

"Have the Muses visited you, Hîr vuin?" she asked, still trying to shed her drowsiness. He set down his quill at once, returning to her.

"Did I wake you, meleth?" he asked tenderly, embracing her.

"Which time?" she asked. It was too much of an opportunity to tease him, for his desires throughout the night. He laughed heartily.

"Fair enough, but I had meant, just now."

"No. I only wondered if you were writing a story, it is not often I see you write at length. I thought that was my tendency."

"I was writing instructions. I have determined that there will be a feast in honor of Glorfindel's visit to us, in the next several days. The kitchen staff and Galion both fare far better with such things, if they are provided very specific requests."

"Will it include dancing?" she teased. In stolen moments, she still recalled how much she has relished her time in his arms, gliding to the strains of real music. To say she was eager for the next opportunity would be an understatement.

He regarded her, seeing what she did not speak aloud. "Yes, meleth, there will be. I doubt Glorfindel has ever celebrated in the manner of our forest realm. As you might have said on earth, he needs a good party."

She grinned. "Do not break him, Thranduil. He possesses more delicate sensibilities than we do here."

"I do not wish to break him, merely to cause him to slightly over-imbibe. I would consider that a personal victory."

"You are terrible. I will make it my sworn duty to defend him from your celebrating."

He laughed again as he held her, and she relished the feel of his beautiful voice resonating in her ears. "That is unfair, meleth. I took great care with you at Turuhalmë."

"As I recall, Hîr vuin, you had ulterior motives that lasted well into the following morning. You will forgive me my suspicions." Her face was split into a wide grin.

He drew himself up in mock indignation. "It is unwise to provoke your King, Adonnenniel. He may become perturbed and plan out further excesses."

She chuckled. "Then I humbly beg his pardon. Perhaps if I tend to his feet, he will forgive me?"

That caught his attention. He shifted himself further onto the bed, wiggling his toes. Laughing, she said "I promised you something, last night. You will either enjoy this greatly or take me to task for it. But either way, you only find out if you lie down with your feet just over the edge of the bed. Close your eyes, and keep them closed."

He frowned, but did as she asked. "Wait a moment," Nenni said. Swiftly she walked to the sideboard, where there was always a supply of bread and butter. Taking two very decent sized pats of butter in her hand, she returned with a towel, seating herself next to his feet. Placing his lower legs on the towel, and ensuring his eyes were still closed, she began to rub the butter all over his feet and toes. Satisfied with her work, she now leaned over toward the slumbering hound, waving her hand near his nose. Powerful sniffs followed her hand as he woke. Silently slithering off the bed, and stretching, Beren followed the smell of butter to her waving hand and then to the King's feet. Nenni held up one of his feet toward Beren, who immediately began to lick off the butter. Thranduil moaned with enjoyment, not yet having reasoned that his wife's tongue could not possibly work so well. When Beren began the second foot, she decided to reveal herself, and began sucking on his toes. Not a hint of butter remained, not that she was surprised.

Thanduil sat upright, his expression somewhere between aghast and bewildered. "I hope I have not angered you," her face contrite. "I used to do this on earth, because it felt so good. Except with peanut butter. Beren liked it and so did I. I could not help but think of it, after last night. Foot licks."

Beren continued to lick off the butter, washing the King's feet with his long, broad tongue. Thranduil looked at her, his expression softening. "I am not angry. I am only having difficulty accepting that I am helplessly allowing a dog to do this to me, because as you already noted, it feels so good." His eyes glazed over as he laid back down. "Please, do not tell Glorfindel," he pleaded.

"It will not enter my thoughts, I promise you."

Pinning her hair up, she went to bathe, and Thranduil joined her shortly thereafter.

"Speaking of entering my thoughts, I did not specifically tell you, but I assume you know that Glorfindel accepted my offer?" she queried.

"I guessed as much, but either way, it matters not."

"Do you know that last night, he further repaired my mind?"

"No, that I did not know. I am sorry, meleth, that I was not able to do everything for you. I do not begrudge you anything, in which Glorfindel can aid you."

"I do not begrudge me either," she said. "And please do not feel sorry. I have only thanks for each thing you do for me and have ever done for me. I only wonder if I will recognize myself when he is finished. I am grateful, yet, does it make sense that after a time, you come to see your gravest faults as part of you? Something with which you identify, even as you wish it were otherwise? In the space of a day, he has corrected three rather significant difficulties within me. I am trusting to the good I perceive, and hoping I can figure it all out later on. He guides me to be like himself, and yet I wonder if I can ever follow in such footsteps."

He pulled her into his lap. "Give yourself more credit, meleth. And yes, I understand that of which you speak. I think I rate far worse than you, in having made bad choices in this life. Even the bad choices you made were a result of what was done to you by others beforehand. I had no excuses."

She shook her head at him, and her words came with unfettered sincerity. "No excuses except being the victim of one of the worst cruelties to be perpetrated in the history of this world, and taking upon yourself the heavy burdens of rulership, alone. Maybe I have been seeing it all wrong. Glorfindel sacrificed his life to save others. It was selfless and brave. But there are times when living is a far harder task than dying. You lived, and you endured, with the love of your life having been torn from you. To me, you are nothing short of heroic. I have already shown that I was content enough to harbor darkness within myself. What would I have done, faced with your trials? There is little doubt in my mind I would have fallen into worse shortcomings than yours, had I even survived. I am only glad that either way, these things are behind us now."

He could not disagree, and held onto her as she did to him. Quietly they sat thus, for a long time. Finally Nenni broke the silence by asking about their day. "Breakfast, and early audiences," he said. "Beyond that, I have not yet decided." She nodded, and kissing him, rose from the pool to dress. Choosing a gown in hues of purple and green, she asked for him to place the opal comb in her hair along with her crown, and also for the necklace of the same. Tiring of the white of winter, she wished to feel colorful.

Soon enough, they met Glorfindel for breakfast. Today when she saw him, her eyes sparkled in greeting as she bowed her head to him in respect. Inside of herself she felt well and at peace in a way yet quite new to her, and her thoughts were ones of gratitude. At the meal, Thranduil announced the feast to all present, followed by murmurs of excitement. The weeks of cold had dragged on after Turuhalmë, and this would be a welcome respite. If Glorfindel was surprised at what he heard, he hid it graciously, bowing his head to the King in appreciation for the honor.

Glorfindel attended their audiences today, to gain a better appreciation of Thranduil's Hall and the customs of the Realm. None of the requests were remarkable in any way, making for a quiet morning. As the three of them returned to the chambers, Thranduil had determined what use he wished to make of the remainder of the day. "You asked yesterday about your fighting skills, meleth, and whether you could have done better. Today I wish to find that out, if Glorfindel would be willing to assist in your ongoing instruction?"

A smiling nod from the older elf sealed the challenge. Nenni did not know whether to feel amused or intimidated; perhaps it was a little of both. This would not be easy.

"And if the weather holds, perhaps we will take a ride on the Elf Path afterward; it is too long since I examined it myself." They all dispersed, to arm themselves, meeting back when all were ready. Thranduil undid her ornaments and braided her hair; she now always wore her single long braid at the back tucked over her armor and under her cloak. While elves might prefer their long hair, it became in her eyes a liability in battle, and she needed to look no further than Glorfindel's own death for her reasoning. Long hair provided nothing short of a handhold for an enemy, left dangling out to be easily caught. That he had almost managed to prevail against a balrog, only to be dragged to his death as the evil thing caught hold of his hair...the risk was real. She would yet have it cut more, but could not persuade her husband, to whose wishes she would defer. There was no need for hair to fall past the hips, by way of her reasoning.

Thranduil had been following her thoughts unnoticed, and reluctantly had to admit her thinking was entirely practical and logical, as he plaited her hair. He loved the beauty of her long red tresses. Sighing, he reached for his sword, and with one smooth stroke cut the length of her braid right where it met her tailbone.

"You were willing to respect my desire, meleth, but I cannot ignore the soundness of your conclusions. I have done as you prefer. I could not live with myself, if you took harm on account of my wanting this small pleasure."

Surprise washed over her, as she felt the tug of his blade. "Thank you, Hîr vuin. A time will come when swords and fighting need no longer be considered. If we are indeed so blessed, I will wear it as you prefer. Though, I hope you will not require me to trip over it," she teased. "I do not wish to be Rapunzel."

"We shall see, he said. "And later, you may tell me who Rapunzel is." He kissed her softly, as Glorfindel returned. 

Nenni smirked. "Now that we have expressed our love, let us go try and injure each other," she joked. It was not far off the mark, in her eyes...but it was the safer way to learn. Glorfindel admired the clever the rear exit to another wing of the Palace, and Nenni remarked to him on the existence of the library that she had yet to spend any meaningful time investigating.

Arriving at the room, Nenni found herself more and more thinking only _Now what?_ In spite of Thranduil's previous assurances, she had lost the conviction that learning in this room would be easy or painless. Yet even she now had to admit the value of what he'd done to her. It had made a difference in her response during an actual fight, and she knew it, even if it had never been voiced to him.

"I am glad to know it, Adonnenniel. I thought perhaps you still held ill feelings toward me, over that lesson."

_Oops._ She simply smiled, as her cheeks flushed a little pink. What else could she say?

"I know, meleth, you fear I will send you to the corner with both of us attacking you at once." He smirked. "I still may. But first, can you outline to me what happened each of the times you took injury?"

Answering him as best she could, it came to mind that she had never mentioned to him the dagger throw that had grazed past her head, either, so she included that. Though whence it came, she would never know. "I had no idea what to do against multiple attackers, and my desperate improvisation really didn't seem to work as well as I'd hoped."

Glorfindel spoke. "You are also being consistently felled from the left side. Perhaps it is a coincidence, but it makes me wonder. I for one would like to watch what you do as a generality, when pressed by more than one."

She bowed her head to him. "I will do whatever you both ask of me, but it is hard. You are not orcs, and I will not fight against you in quite the same manner."

"How so?" asked Glorfindel.

"I expect you to be far better swordsmen, and quicker in your motions. Most of my strategy against larger opponents amounts to, do something unexpected, quickly, and gain a fatal advantage before greater size and strength can wear me down. I lack your strength and likely your endurance as well. I try to do things only a smaller person can do, and I often feign injury to draw in an attacker."

"Let us see, then", said Thranduil. "We will not press you hard, at first."

They all drew swords, at the center of the room. Nenni chose dual swords against the ellyn. Her demeanor rapidly transformed to one of complete earnest, as her full attention shifted to the task at hand. Working hard to hold them both in her mind and her field of vision, she used only defensive tactics at first, blocking any blade that came toward her while searching out an opening or advantage. Continually she slid her steps to the right, to keep Glorfindel at the greater distance. Thranduil was, in her mind, a somewhat known quantity, whereas the older elf remained an opaque mystery. She allowed them to back her in a continuous large, slow circle, waiting for them to press a little harder. For many long minutes, they circled the center of the room thus. The moment they did, she lunged to change what began as a deflecting block into a vicious thrust at their biceps before darting back again just as quickly.

Glorfindel felt the bite of her blade, but Thranduil evaded her in time. She'd no idea if she'd gained on either, and could not fathom how to get behind them; she liked to launch her fatal attacks from the rear. Both began to press her harder, now, and she was in danger of being cornered. Very abruptly she turned her body to the right, extending her left sword as a buffer while banking off of the corners of the wall behind her. Momentum and a quick tumble moved her to the long sought position behind Glorfindel. It was a calculated risk, to expose her flank thus. To appearances, an opening to lash at his neck offered itself, and she took it while blocking Thranduil from the left. Yet at the last moment, Glorfindel spun himself around, blocking her stroke unexpectedly and forcing her backward with an aggressive advance. Yet, he was imprecise, leaving openings. Shifting her weight back to the right, she quickly slipped away from Thranduil's reach to bring her extra blade to bear, biting deeply at Glorfindel's arm once again. When he hesitated for a moment in surprise, she launched hard and low just to his near side, hooking her boot around his and shoving hard with all her might as she rose from the floor, to put him off balance. Except, he was immeasurably strong and did not stumble as she hoped he might. But his left arm lifted by way of keeping his balance, and her blade now had access to the opening in his armor under his arms. She nicked him lightly, though, had he been an orc, she would have driven the blade home. Not for a moment, did she believe that he was particularly trying. Either way, it still left Thranduil, who had already seen most of her tricks. Acknowledging his defeat, though with great surprise, Glorfindel withdrew.

With a face devoid of emotion, she tested Thranduil's defenses, uncertain why he did not simply press forward. Remembering his own words, _do not become predictable,_ she advanced toward him, not realizing that she was working in a flurry of motion. He had the same weaknesses in his armor as she, and an idea came. She began an attack toward his arms, only to deflect the tip of her left sword at the last moment to nick at his legs. And then she would reverse, pressing in on his unarmored legs, only to strike at his arms. For long minutes she varied this, never allowing him the prediction of her choice of actual target. In her thoughts she weighed whether to try for his neck. Underestimating him was not a mistake she wished to make, but yet another possibility occurred to her. Her steps slid left now, forcing him to defend more against her left blade while she kept her right one ready defensively. When his action was sufficiently to the side of his body, she began to use her right sword to try and trap his blade between both of hers. Instinct told her that at any moment, he would lunge toward her in response, to use his greater body weight against her, and she readied for it. The moment he sprang forward, she was already retreating to the right. She still blocked his blade, but now had her opening. Her right sword tip flew up to nick at his throat before she backed away from him, yet wide eyed and unblinking. She still stood in a defensive posture, waiting. Had he been an orc, her blade would have slit him from ear to ear.

"Stop," he said softly. Slowly she uncoiled her body, trying to shake off the intensity of her focus. This time had been different, there had never been this kind of ability to concentrate before. Puzzled, she tried to understand what had just happened, but assured herself that they had allowed her what success she had gained. Both of her blades lowered, perceiving her own weariness and the thundering of her heartbeat. Meeting their eyes and smiling weakly, she said, "I see you both were very easy on me."

The two ellyn looked at each other. Glorfindel spoke first. "How is this possible, Thranduil? Is it another long story?" he asked, with mirth.

"How is what possible?" Nenni asked, not understanding. Were they making fun of her, had it been that bad?

Glorfindel quickly went to her. "No, Adonnenniel. No one is mocking you. You do not see, that neither of us let you win? And that, if you will forgive me, is what I do not understand. How is it that you can fight with this kind of skill?"

She pointed at Thranduil. "Because he can," she said quietly. "Some of his abilities transferred to me, the night he healed my mind. But I have never fought quite like this before, nor bested him in this manner, without using some sort of odd trick. Something is different now. It feels like I can....think better."

"Which, Glorfindel, is likely your own doing," Thranduil interjected. "The more you correct her lingering emotional damage, the more you allow her to simply focus on that which she can already do."

Nenni looked down, feeling strange. "Does this mean you cannot tell me how I fared so badly with the large orcs?"

Glorfindel smiled in sympathy. "Adonnenniel, there are times when even the best warriors are overcome by their foes. It is simply the risk we all take, to defend those who would otherwise fall to evil."

"But what do you do, how do you prepare to encounter a foe that is greater than you in size and in might? When the three came at me, I felt as though I could not think, could not reason out a plan. I think that is what I fear most, standing there without the barest hint of how to proceed."

"What did you do this time, Adonnenniel, when we came at you?" asked Thranduil.

Her gaze swept the carved ceiling, as she considered the question. "I tried to keep myself from being trapped against the walls, I tried to defend myself, and then when that seemed to be going well enough, I began to probe whether there was a weakness I might exploit. And I feared greatly to underestimate either of you; Glorfindel for what I did not know, and you for what I do know. But you are not huge orcs or trolls or worse. And for whatever reason, you rarely bore down on me, physically. You did not push against me with your size or strength. And that I do not understand."

Glorfindel shook his head. "Adonnenniel, you gave me no opening by which to do it. I looked to do so, believe me. Do not forget, a foe determined to advance on you with size and strength offers just that much more momentum by which they can slaughter themselves on your sword. Swords," he added, smiling.

"And you did help yourself, meleth, when you initiated the small attacks designed to cut me repeatedly. Several strikes like that will eventually weaken an opponent. Sometimes it is the only way to bring down a foe that is your physical equal or better."

Nenni shook her head. "It still makes no sense. I should not be able to best either of you separately, much less together."

Glorfindel's face darkened, as he corrected her. "Adonnenniel. Your modesty is a very attractive quality. But within you, it also affords a slippery slope to wrong thinking. Reasoning that you should not be able to do something that you just did accomplish is illogical, and self-defeating. And in battle, it is incredibly dangerous. If you reason that you should not be able to defeat a large troll, will you be satisfied with being right when it crushes the life from you? Every foe, even a dragon, has a weakness. Do not ever allow yourself the belief that you should not be able to succeed."

She bowed her head to him, accepting the rebuke. "Please, pardon my words."

He regarded her, not immediately answering. "I will pardon your words, when you have defeated me a second time. Come to me," he commanded. 

Her eyes widened, but she did as he asked. 

He laid a hand on her, and the fatigue she felt left her. "I am restoring your full strength so that it is an even match; I recognize that my physical endurance is greater than your own. Understand that I will give you no quarter, and that I will attempt to injure you."

Nenni felt adrift, not having imagined or forseen that he would discipline with this kind of sternness or demand. Neither did she look to Thranduil for help; this was her own mess and she knew he would not allow her to beg off. Swallowing hard, she asked,"May I have just a moment first, please?" Glorfindel nodded. Turning away from them, she grounded herself as for singing, and took several of the very deep breaths peculiar to her art. When she felt her equilibrium return, she faced his unsympathetic face, framed by long golden hair. "At your command," she said softly.

Thranduil looked on in fascination. He well knew she needed this lesson, but would have been much harder pressed to deliver it to her. Glorfindel reminded him much of Oropher, and the many teachings of this nature he had provided to his son. Nenni had never had a true father figure in her life. He knew equally that in a way, she had looked to him, somewhat, to provide what she had missed in this regard. From him, she accepted the paternal overtones because he was her King; a father figure in its own right. Yet as her husband, Thranduil could only walk a certain distance in this role. Glorfindel provided her a kind of guidance she had lacked all her life, and Thranduil discerned that she hungered for this enough to engage with Glorfindel even when he demanded much of her, as he did right now.

Even the Elvenking cringed when he watched Glorfindel's powerful attack on her. He came at her hard, in the way she had originally expected but not yet seen. Her focus was absolute, and she found that in her mind she clung to his words, _every foe has a weakness._ Blow after blow she deflected with Thranduil's own characteristic economy of motion, ever seeking an opening. And she was learning, that a crashing blow did not amount to victory if it was brought with only power and not finesse.

Thranduil knew that Glorfindel may never have faced this kind of twin blade fighting before; it was a style that he labored to develop over the course of endless years. Used well, especially against a single opponent, it gave incalculable advantages to the wielder. When the older elf bore down on her so fiercely, more often than not he earned nicks and cuts on the unprotected parts of his arms while her own defenses remained impregnable. And Thranduil knew, Glorfindel had not seen half of her odd aerobatic tricks. This would likely be the most entertaining spectacle he would witness all week, he reasoned.

Glorfindel could fight well, with strength comparable to his own, he observed. But he lacked the surgical precision with which he, and therefore she, could use the blades. Thranduil's mastery was characterized by an extremely minimalist defensive style, coupled with a spatial command of his swords that few could rival. She added to it a quickness, new maneuvers, and an energy that was all her own. He knew that his wife possessed unusual manual dexterity, and it was the subtle use of her fingers to tilt and angle the blade that allowed her to lash out much as a serpent; striking and retreating too fast to even be seen, with pinpoint accuracy. Though Glorfindel hid it well, her numerous small cuts to his biceps were beginning to take a toll; Thranduil's practiced eye could see it in small movements that should have gone otherwise.

Now pressing for advantage again, Glorfindel advanced on her with an attack that was less strong and more finessed. Nenni pretended to yield and struggle against his advance, luring him to the same damnable rocks that had allowed her to defeat Thranduil once before. The King had to credit her acting skills as well; her feigned faltering was very convincing. And he was willing to bet a small box of emeralds, rhetorically speaking, that she was going to vault over Glorfindel's head any second now. He winced, remembering her viciously pulling on his hair, to upset his balance and bring him down. Sure enough, here came the elegant maneuver of her own invention, as she launched off the tips of her swords to arc over his head. And he winced again, when he heard Glorfindel's head smack against the stone floor just before both of her swords were at his throat. She had turned her blades around, so that the edges did not touch his fair skin. "Yield," she said softly to Glorfindel. Thranduil now sincerely hoped Glorfindel did not force her to go further...and sighed in audible relief when the response came. "I yield," he said. She sheathed her blades at once, offering him her hand to raise him up.

"What of your injuries?" she asked, with visible concern.

He rose. "I heal quickly now, and am well, thank you," he said, his eyes twinkling. He took her in his embrace once again. "I pardon your words, Adonnenniel. You fought well and prevailed. Very creatively, at that," he said ruefully. "I hope you are now convinced, beyond all doubt, that you earned victory."

She held Glorfindel tightly. "Yes, I am convinced. And thank you, my Lord, for your teaching." Releasing him, she bowed her head in respect as she backed away and went to her husband. Thranduil took her into his embrace, where she gratefully rested as she caught her breath.

After a welcome early meal in their chambers, they were to set off to the west, on the Elf Path. And yet again, Thranduil had something different in mind. All three of them were to ride out not on Tálagor, but on horses. At long last, Thranduil presented her with her own mount, that he had spoken of some time ago. He was jet black, with a large white star on his forehead. Greeting him, she asked with her mind _What is your name, beautiful one?_ Images came back from it of stars in the night sky, and the red of her own hair. Puzzling for a moment, she asked _Gilroch?_ A sharp whinny pierced her ears. _I am honored to be carried by you, Gilroch. Should anything ever go wrong, you are to come home to safety. Are we agreed?_ She smiled as the horse bobbed its head.

Taking Glorfindel aside at one point, the King explained that while she could ride, she needed schooling on how to fight from the back of a mount; how to work as one with an animal in combat. Beren appeared indifferent to this arrangement, though Nenni experienced one terrifying near-miss moment, when they were well away from the Palace, of needing to warn the hound away from the waters of the Enchanted River. She herself was far too new to the dangers of her forest home. They rode out for some leagues, and both ellyn taught her many things on horseback which she was able to quickly master. Yet as they moved on, her heart grew heavy. The small border of health she had bestowed on the forest immediately surrounding the Palace had been left far behind, and the sickness of the woods filtered into her spirit. In idle moments, she found her mind reaching back to the power of the garden, beginning to hold the net in her mind, wishing desperately to force the illness back.

Glorfindel broke her thought. "No, Adonnenniel." He moved his horse alongside hers, as she looked at him, startled. Levelly, he looked into her eyes. "The will of the Valar is only rarely achieved by sheer force of power. Patience, and prudence, are also part of their service. Learn from their own example. For all their strength, they wait for the fulfillment of all things in time. It speaks well of the goodness in your heart to want this, but I must counsel you against what you would try to do. I think you already know, this task is beyond you. No one can begrudge you what you have already done so near your home, but I would advise you to go no further."

She looked down, as he spoke. This, to her, was a heavy blow. To know that she had the ability, however it would drain her, and to be asked to do nothing...chafed her sensibilities. Not to mention, the inclination to do what she could had all the pull of an addiction; it was an impulse so strong that she had to consciously and with difficulty resist it. Yet in her heart, she had already freely given Glorfindel the same obedience she owed to Thranduil, as long as those two obligations did not conflict. This was the first real test of that commitment. Without meeting his eyes, she said only, "Yes, my Lord." Wrenching herself away from the connections she had begun to form with her surroundings, painfully, she willed her thoughts elsewhere. It hurt, to do as he asked, and an unwanted tear rolled down her cheek as she rubbed at her eyes to hide it.

"Look at me, please," she heard from the side. Inwardly, she groaned. _They always ask that, and it is always so hard to do_ she thought as she struggled to compose herself and complied. He held out his hand to her and she took it, immediately feeling the calm of his blessing before he released her. _Thank you_ , she sent.

"I do not counsel you in this matter to cause you distress or to thwart your heart, Adonnenniel. There is more, besides the nature of service to the Valar. It is for your safety, as well. If you attracted the attention of Curunír, did it not also occur to you that in time, and with increasing use of your gifts, you might eventually gain the notice of the one he has chosen to serve? There are few left in Ennor with the power to resist the strength of that evil will. Curunír desired you for a use, a purpose. His Master would desire you only to torment and break your mind beyond recovery, and you would beg for the death now denied to you. I cannot remain silent, if I can in any way protect you and your husband from such a fate."

Her eyes widened in fear. "Forgive me. This had not entered my thoughts. For your wisdom, I am grateful."

So engrossed was he in their exchange, Thranduil did not notice the first signs of agitation in his mount, as he rode a short distance ahead of them. The horse balked suddenly, refusing to walk further, bringing his focus back to his surroundings. Cursing his inattention, he now clearly heard the soft chittering that filled the air above them. With his mind, he ordered all three horses to turn and run. "Spiders," he shouted, as the three mounts took them out of immediate danger. Commanding a halt at a safe distance, Thranduil conferred with Glorfindel. "Though it grieves me to even consider turning aside, we are fewer in number than would usually hunt them, and Adonnenniel has not yet fought them. They did not appear to me many, though certainty is difficult. I will not commit us to an encounter, without a consensus."

Nenni simply said, "you both know my skill level, and Thranduil has explained the fighting of them in detail. I defer to both of you, in this. I am willing, but I leave the decision to your judgement."

Glorfindel said simply ,"I believe this is manageable. I have fought them before. If we do not allow ourselves to become widely separated, it should be no worse than orcs."

"Then, we return," said the King. They instructed the horses to remain in safety, and drew swords. This time, they kept careful notice of the trees above, until once again the peculiar sound filled their ears. Nenni could see nothing out of the ordinary, except for perhaps a grey haziness in the dimness of the distant treetops. Little light reached the ground in this part of the forest, as it was. She knew to expect that they would attack suddenly, thought from where, she could not see. Acting on instinct, she sent to Beren to stay back, out of sight. _We may need you, Buddy, if this goes ill._

There was not long to wait for her enlightenment. They scuttled from hidden places in the lower canopies, smaller but more numerous than she had imagined. _It is like moving a flowerpot, with a nest of cockroaches underneath,_ she thought, as she saw the numerous overgrow insects racing toward them. Oddly, Nenni not only did not fear spiders on earth, she liked them. Though, her opinion on that might be about to rapidly change. Drawing her second sword, she regarded their advancing numbers with distaste.

_Stand with your back to us, Adonnenniel,_ the King instructed. _We form a defensive ring; do not break formation unless you have no other choice._

_Yes, Hîr vuin._

As the first of them came, it was easy enough to drive her swords into their eyes. But as the carcasses piled on, Thranduil realized that remaining in one place would not quite do. He ordered them to move in a steady group, retreating down the path. They fought on, and did not seem to gain.

_Is this normal, Thranduil?_

_No, it is not. There are too many, more than I have ever seen, but we have no choice but to fight on._

Nenni did not reply to him, but stabbed and stabbed at the creatures, the same as all of them did. She kept her head, but some unease began to creep over her. The light was beginning to fade, and still they came. _Is it every spider in the forest_ , she wondered? She was tiring, and then it happened. One dropped, somehow, directly from the boughs far above, and stung the King in his arm as its weight bore him down. She heard a strangling noise, and saw him fall down in her peripheral vision. Fear and anger overcame her as she stabbed it in the eyes, and unthinkingly she summoned her gift. Saplings sprang up around them, that she forced to connect overhead. She stranded them inside of a very large living birdcage, crushing some of the spiders in the process. She stabbed and slashed at the remaining  ones trapped inside with them. "What are you doing, Adonnenniel?" Glorfindel shouted angrily.

She did not listen to him, as she was intent only on protecting Thranduil, who had slipped into unconsciousness. Turning, only now did Glorfindel see that he had fallen.

"I am following the command of my King," she said, heatedly, as she slaughtered the last spider. "Please," she said in a softer voice, "help him, if you can." As badly as she wanted to cling to Thranduil, it rested with her now to do something. With all her might, she concentrated. Immediately Glorfindel knelt to tend to his friend. He found where the stinger had neatly punched through the fabric, but there was little he could do other than impart his own strength and vigor to help offset the poison. Glorfindel knew the sting of one spider could not kill an ordinary elf, much less Thranduil. But it would sicken him badly, and indeed already had.

_Beren, hear me now, she sent. The King is injured. Only you can help us. Run to the Palace for help, find Anthilon. Many must come, to save us. There are too many spiders. Hurry._

To her immeasurable relief, the singsong voice of a hound dog retreated into the distance. The spiders shrieked in rage, chittering as they swarmed the trees. As their cage shook, Nenni thickened the trees. And now her anger boiled over. Ivy erupted now around the cage, ensnaring leg after thorax after leg, until a writhing pile of immobilized arachnids covered them over. The noise was insufferable. Though night was not yet upon them, they were left in the dark. There was nothing else she could do. Though she wished she could tear them limb from limb with the vines, she found she could not. It was, indeed, impossible for her now to use her gift to harm. Glorfindel had seen to that, and she had accepted the consequence. Sliding her feet, and with sweeping motions of her hands, she found the ellyn.

"Glorfindel, how is he?" she pleaded, feeling for Thranduil's hand. Her heart leaped to feel that he squeezed her fingers, gently. 

"He is weakened from their poison. I have restored him to consciousness but can do no more without athelas, or the passage of time. And I am sorry, Adonnenniel, for my angry words. I had not seen what happened, and did not understand."

"I am afraid we have no athelas and too much time, to which to look forward. That being said, we can at least be a little more comfortable. Please do not concern yourself, Glorfindel. I did not take offense at what you said."

Rising, she ordered branches overhead to grow, die, and shatter from the trees. Collecting some of the wood into a pile, she stacked it onto a cone shape, near Thranduil.

Gently, she placed his hand so that he could feel it. "Hîr vuin, I am sorry to ask, but we need fire. Can you?"

A blaze welled up from the center of the wood, illuminating their bizarre enclosure. Nenni rose, retrieving all of the wood. She created more wood, until a serviceable pile was ready for use, by which to keep Thranduil warm. She grew up a  thick bier of ivy next to the fire, and asked Glorfindel to help her move him onto it, off of the cold ground. Removing her own cloak, she covered his lower body with it, wrapping him as best she could, and arranged his own to keep him as warm as possible. And now that she had light, she looked around at the helpless spiders and ran them through the eyes with her sword, one at a time. They chittered and shrieked, but the noise grew less, as they were silenced in turn. Glorfindel helped her, when he saw what she did. The layer of arachnids immediately surrounding them was now largely dead, but more above them, out of her range, still writhed and chittered in their bonds. How many yet remained near, it was impossible to say.

"It was faster with the vines," she grumbled at the older elf, only half serious. He looked at her with arched eyebrows.

Nenni grinned. "You must at least allow for my sense of humor, Glorfindel, however warped it is. I have done everything you have asked of me."

"You have indeed," he relented, with mirth in his voice. They both looked up at one last spider, up high out of reach, whose eyes gleamed at them hatefully through the tree trunks. She extracted a dagger from her boot and hurled it at the thing, listening with satisfaction to a last shriek as it perished, her blade embedded deep in its eyes. With a pleased smirk on her face, a single tendril weaved upward to curl around the handle of the blade, retrieving it. Wiping it clean on the ivy leaves, she replaced it in her boot. As Glorfindel rolled his eyes at her, she shrugged, and returned to Thranduil. His eyes were open, and he smiled weakly from watching her antics. After cleaning and sheathing all the swords, Nenni kneeled down, and drew him onto her lap.

"Adonnenniel, thank you," he whispered, reaching for her hand. It then struck her, that for the first time ever, she was not the one who was laid low.

"I do not like the role reversal, Thranduil; I would rather it were me. But you are welcome." She paused. "This was quite an introduction, to spiders."

The King now looked at Glorfindel as well. "I apologize, to both of you. In my wildest dreams, I could not have envisioned a nest of this magnitude. Had I known, we certainly would have not attempted this."

Nenni smiled, stroking his hair. "Though I should not flatter myself, you can probably blame it on me somehow. It seems like little has been normal for your realm, since I brought my special brand of chaos," she teased. "But in seriousness, you cannot blame yourself. By your own admission, this is unprecedented. And though I do not know that they are like spiders on Earth at all, I am surprised to see them faring so well in the months of cold and snow."

"I can assure you that they are nothing like the spiders of Earth, Adonnenniel," the King whispered. "They are evil and wish only to devour."

They fell silent for awhile, nothing moving but the occasional sound of Glorfindel adding more wood to the fire. She held Thranduil tightly in her arms. His eyes had closed. Slipping into his thoughts, she felt his fatigue, nausea, and the chills and aches of his body. At least the fire offered him some comfort.

"Why are you unable to heal yourself, Hîr vuin?"

Nenni felt Thranduil's mind stir to answer, but Glorfindel saved him the bother. "Because poison is different, Adonnenniel. It is not a wound of the existing flesh, but the introduction of a foreign harm. He can be assisted to heal much faster with medicine, because athelas can draw out some of the poison and its effects. Yet still there are limits."

Badly she wished that she could do something more for him, but she had nothing, not even water to offer. Without particularly realizing it, she began to hum. The words to her songs ran in her head, but only the soft melodies passed through the walls of her chest. He sighed in her arms, and only then did she realize that the music soothed him. When she tired from time to time, Glorfindel took up her task. His rich voice resonated in the little clearing of their prison, and Nenni listened carefully to the melodies. On some she harmonized with him and he looked up at her, pleased. At other times, she sang simple songs from Earth, folk songs she remembered that were soothing. Hours wore on, and at last she thought she heard a welcome sound. Holding up her hand to ask for silence, she listened carefully, and now was certain she heard baying. Heaving a sigh of relief, she said "Beren is returning. I think we should increase the size of the fire." 

Glorfindel piled on more wood opposite Thranduil, to create more light by which the warriors might see what to do...and find them under the mass of spiders. When she heard Beren coming closer, she gently tried to lay Thranduil down so that she might rise. He insisted on sitting up, though she could feel it caused him great discomfort to do so. He was proud, and did not wish to be seen thus...and she very much understood. She helped him into a position that would keep him upright, and remained with him. "Cover your ears," she said to him. When he complied, she emitted a high, single note that carried very far. Beren would assuredly know their location, but their rescuers might find their circumstances most confusing. Soon they heard the sounds of shouted orders and fighting, as the spiders still living but bound in the vines were slaughtered and cut away. Before long, Legolas and Tauriel both were visible through the gaps in the tree trunks. Beren bounded through, and Nenni knelt to give her thanks to the hound, covering his head in kisses. Looking up, she saw Anthilon as well, bowing her head to him in deep gratitude.

Nenni reached out gratefully to Legolas and Tauriel, swiftly explaining what had occurred and what was needed. Nenni would not open the cage protecting the King until she could be assured the spiders could not harm him further. No fewer than sixty had come to their aid. Glorfindel gently laid a hand on her. "Adonnenniel, the spiders' bodies cannot fit through the same gaps that we can. Make a place so we can pass through; the King will still be protected."

Her eyes filled with reluctance but she knew he was right, and in a matter of moments it had been accomplished. No sooner had she and Glorfindel stepped out with drawn swords, than the chittering resumed in earnest. Most of those who came carried torches, giving enough light to see. The spiders descended once again, but this time found a large host of elven defenders. Weapons were drawn and arrows flew, but after perhaps ten minutes of struggle, the creatures withdrew, realizing that their long hoped for dinner was not going to be possible against so many enemies. Though she could not hear their speech, she knew they had it, and that they were sentient.

Nenni's only thought now was for her husband, and she asked immediately for a horse. With Legolas and Glorfindel, she went to the King. Much to her astonishment, Tálagor strode forward, sniffing in curiosity though the tree trunks. "Legolas," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "I cannot thank you enough for this foresight." While Legolas and Glorfindel helped Thranduil walk from the cage, Nenni sprang to the elk's back and took the reins, asking him to kneel down for his master. Glorfindel did not need to be asked to help his friend onto the elk and ride behind him. Thranduil was held in place sturdily by Glorfindel's strong arms, with his wife caring for the rest. She insisted her cloak now be placed around Thranduil, to keep him warm. Nenni explained to Beren that they would go swiftly home, and then asked the elk to make its best speed, thanking the animal in advance for its aid.

*****

As Tauriel shouted orders to those under her to form ranks and return to the Palace, her heart seethed. A fell mood settled over her, and none dared other than to swiftly obey her sharp commands. She had already determined that at the first opportunity, they would return to this place. The nest that had dared harm her King would be burnt to ashes and its occupants destroyed. Meeting Legolas' eyes at a distance, he did not require speech to know the mind of the Commander. He curtly nodded in agreement, knowing that she would stop now at nothing.

*****

Nenni fretted about the discomfort Thranduil endured on the ride, but there was no more she could do for him aside from return him home. She would give much, to abate his suffering as he did hers. Or better yet, trade places with him, but that was wishful thinking. Her thoughts were interrupted by feeling his hands around her waist. He tugged at her to lean back into his embrace, and she adjusted her seat and her hold on the reins to keep him from using his strength for this. He then leaned forward onto her, and rested his head on her shoulder.

_You must not worry so much, meleth. I will survive this, as I have many things before. You have both cared well for me, and I thank you._

_Worry is not the right word, Hîr vuin. I would say, perturbed. I dislike to see you less than your usual self. It goes against the natural order of things._

She felt him chuckle weakly against her body, and smiled. As they neared the Palace, she had kept in his mind, to monitor how he fared physically. He was exhausted, and sick.

_You will not like this, and may walk through the doors until we are out of the sight of your guards, but Glorfindel will carry you the rest of the way inside._

_Adonnenniel, there is no need..._

_It is not a request, Thranduil. It is a demand. Do not resist me._

In perhaps the strangest mental voice she had yet heard from him, and after a significant delay, she received an answer.

_Yes, Hiril vuin._

She made no reply, except to squeeze his hand.

Glorfindel's eyebrows had shot up nearly to his hairline, on hearing this exchange, and he was deeply surprised. He had seen nothing but complete subservience to Thranduil from her, and she revealed now that it was not quite so simple. Glorfindel had little doubt that she would bind the King and carry him herself, rather than be refused.

When at last they arrived, she held him to it. Glorfindel did not make Nenni ask him aloud, as he knew how much his friend would prefer that this was not happening. Nothing was said, but the moment they were around the corner, she stopped and crossed her arms over her chest, looking at both of them with an expression that would brook no opposition. Glorfindel without comment swept the King into his arms, and swiftly brought him through the passages and stairs. They did not meet each other's eyes until well after Glorfindel had laid him on their bed, propped up on pillows. Nenni asked how much athelas Glorfindel needed, and left to cut it immediately. Returning, she rang for Galion as she began to pluck the greenery in the same manner which she had so often watched Thranduil do himself.

The steward came swiftly; rumor of an injury to the King having already made the rounds of the Palace. Nenni quietly explained the circumstance, and that he was welcome to send rumor in the other direction: that the injury would respond to healing, now that they were home, and that his life was in no danger. They most needed food to eat, and an extra large ration of meat for Beren. And, she wanted to extend her extreme thanks to anyone and everyone who had participated in aiding them, tonight. Leaving Glorfindel with the prepared plant material, she returned to her husband and began removing his sword and armor. She stroked his head softly, and kissed him on the forehead. His eyes followed her, but he did not speak. She carried his belongings to a nearby table.

Next, she carefully removed his tunic, finally revealing the ugly sting wound on his swollen arm, that was now a radiating red streaked with purple. He still felt chills and she unfurled a heavy blanket with which to cover him. Finally she spoke. "You need to be warmer, and the fire should be tended. Will you allow me?" she asked. A faint smile played over his pale lips.

"Now, you ask my permission?" he whispered, amused.

"Yes," she smiled, "now, I ask."

_Place logs in the fireplace, please. I can do the rest._ She inclined her head to him, and complied. Privately, she was sure that she would have managed to fill half the room with smoke, left to her own devices and given the materials at hand. Watching as the wood blazed to life, she remembered how Michael had been appalled when she would commence with pieces of wood that were too big, and wonder why she could not get the fire started. She laughed softly to herself at the memory.

He interrupted her thoughts with his whispered words. "And to think I almost said Yes." 

Nenni shrugged, smiling. "I learned, in time, to do better. But I cannot match your gift, in this regard."

Glorfindel was now ready, and she stepped out of his way, offering to hold the basin of steeping athelas for him. This he accepted. Nenni looked on inside of Thranduil's mind, as Glorfindel worked, pressing finely minced leaves directly into the wound and bathing the King's skin with the prepared infusion. She felt her husband slip away into a deep sleep, and left his mind. When the older elf was finished, she cleaned up, and as an afterthought, removed Thranduil's boots.

"Guren glassui, Glorfindel," she said. And she meant her thanks, with all her heart. Galion returned just then, with food. Beren immediately descended on the bowl of meat that he was offered.

"I assume the King needs sleep, more than it would benefit him to be woken to eat or drink?" she asked.

"Yes" came the answer. "Though, when we have finished, he can be roused to take some broth. I share his ability to push another down into sleep." She nodded, laughing softly. Nenni poured wine for both of them. They seated themselves, thanking the steward for his procurement of the meal at such a late hour. It was a simple one of warm bread, rich broth, steamed vegetables, and slices of roasted meat, but they were very happy to have it. Though, it seemed entirely odd to her, to have Thranduil's place empty. Frequently, she turned her head whilst eating, to look on him as he slept. In her peripheral vision, she noticed that Glorfindel watched her, with the look on his face that she now recognized as pensive. Finally she elected to meet his eyes, smiling.

"Unless I am much mistaken, my Lord, something is on your mind. Something you wish to ask, perhaps?"

Mostly finished with his food, he steepled his fingers. Finally, he spoke. "I have spent a little over a day now, at your invitation, observing your mind. I think you already know that your willingness to forsake your mental privacy is unusual; and yet, I see clearly why you have chosen it. And it shows wisdom, on your part. You have thereby sought the guidance of those who could aid you to reach a greater wholeness, and ability, than you could have achieved on your own. But what lies hidden from me is the essence of your motivation. You were delivered here, knowing nothing. You could have accepted the life of ease Thranduil would have offered you, and loved him in full measure as his wife. And yet you have reached and reached for more duty, more work, more burdens...though mere months ago, you believed your new life here may have been part of a complete breakdown of your mind. Why?"

Her eyebrows raised. She knew the answer, but first searched her memories, trying to decide if anyone else had ever bothered to ask something that ran so deep. _Perhaps Brian_ , she thought, _long ago and in some long lost conversation_.

"You do not ask simple questions, do you?" she mused. "The answer is twofold. I have had a particular state of mind since what I recall as my earliest memories, and some of what you are seeing is just simply...me. Without external motivators, I act as I do because it is my nature to do so; you may as well ask Beren why he behaves as a hound. But there is more. My life before I came here was one of great emotional pain and difficulty, far outstripping anything with which you have seen me struggle here. I spent many of my years simply trying to find reasons to live. My mind was filled with grief, and there were times I considered ending my life under the weight of enduring such feelings.

I finally settled on a core belief, that if I was going to take up space in the world, it should be with a purpose. I decided that in whatever small ways I could manage it, I should leave the world at the end of my mortal life a little better than I had found it. I wanted the people who befriended me to have been better off for having known me. I wanted to give, not take. It was a conscious choice, by which to try and find some value in my existence. Though everything has changed for me, I do not believe this thinking has left my mind. If anything, it has intensified. Look at what I have been given. By the Valar, by Thranduil, by the elves of this Realm, even by you. Is it not the only right thing to do, to try and give back, as best as one can?"

His face remained unreadable, as she spoke. When she finished, he regarded her, and there was silence for a time. But his scrutiny did not make her feel uncomfortable.

"Why did you wish to know?" she asked him.

"A curiosity. You are the only other that I have met, in all my long years, who lost their life and was sent back here in any capacity. You were sent for a purpose, though not the same as mine. I wondered if you acted from the same place of the heart as I do."

"And?"

He smiled. "The similarities outweigh the differences. I am honored, Adonnenniel, by the trust you have placed in me and your willingness to so openly befriend me. And now, let us provide Aran Thranduil some nourishment. Give him a limited amount, even of the liquid. I do not wish him to take solid food, as he may still suffer from the nausea their venom can cause. But in the morning, if he wishes it, he may have what he likes."

"How long will it take him to recover, Glorfindel?"

"I would say two full days, with his strength and vigor. Tomorrow he should rest, in bed if possible. The day after that, you will be much harder pressed to keep him quiet. He can do whatever duties he wishes, within the walls of his Palace...but it would be wise to avoid further excursions until he is wholly well."

She nodded. "I can manage our audiences tomorrow alone, if you will agree to stay with him and ensure he rests. I can just as easily listen and bring the questions to him. We will take all our meals here. Honestly, I could use a quiet day. You are, as always, welcome to be with us."

They woke the King, who was endearingly groggy as she helped him drink the broth. Nenni had poured it into a teacup, not wishing to endure his reaction should she try to spoon feed him. She helped steady his hand as he drank. He was thirsty more than hungry, and consumed all of it. When he was done, she held him, stroking his hair, as Glorfindel pushed him back to sleep.

"It has been a long day, Adonnenniel, and I am certain you are tired, as am I. I will take my leave of you both, and see myself out. Losto vae."

"Good night, Glorfindel, and thank you. Pleasant dreams to you also," she said.

Rising, she at last removed her armor and clothes, finding a clean tunic and leggings. Returning to the bed, she realized to her chagrin that she had a slight issue. He was asleep on top of the covers, and she had never once tried to lift his weight. _Time to find out_ , she said to herself. Pulling the blanket off him, she placed her arms under him and experimentally lifted. It was at the limit of what she could manage, but she was able to take him in her arms, setting him back down toward the foot of the bed. Now she could pull back the covers, grateful that Beren had passed out a little further over than usual. Returning Thranduil to the bed, she also now undid the laces of his breeches, and removed them. He was paler than usual, and she covered him quickly with the soft bedding. Making one last round to dim lights, and tossing more wood onto the fire, she climbed in next to him, weaving her arms behind his neck and over his chest, with one hand closed around his wrist. If he moved in the night, she wished to know of it. The rest of her body she distributed against him, pinning him down as well with her leg. _How strange,_ she thought, _to be the one caring for him instead of the other way around._ Kissing him softly, she grimaced to realize that the usual sweet taste of his skin was affected by the poison in his system. Shaking her head, she held him tightly, and drifted off to sleep with gratitude that he would soon be well.


	4. Indisposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rhiw 56, January 18]

Only the soft starlight filtered into their chamber when Nenni felt him stir in her embrace. She had only slept lightly, unaccustomed to her current manner of entanglement with him. Slipping into his thoughts, she felt his discomfort and burning thirst.

_Lie still, beloved. I will bring you water._

_I want wine,_ came his irritable reply.

Mildly incredulous, she recalled that Glorfindel had said he could have what he wished. While the thought of wine in the dark of morning would turn her stomach, no valid reason to refuse him came to mind.

_Then wine you shall have. Allow me a moment._

At least she could select the potent and fruity concoction he often drank in the morning, she reasoned, gliding over to the sideboard in the dim light and filling his goblet.

From across the room, she felt him struggling to sit up, and the consequent flaring of his temper at his physical weakness. Her breath exhaled in a heavy sigh. _It is very likely going to be a long and trying day,_ she reasoned. It flashed into her mind, that it would be an excellent time to scrawl a note to Galion about the days' meals. Earlier, she had forgotten to leave any mention of their needs for tomorrow. Which was now today. Finding a quill and hoping that her words remained somewhat legible, she wrote her note in the dimmest of light, and left the parchment in the usual place for such things.

Returning with his wine, she handed it to him but kept her hand around the stem just in case.

_I do not require help to drink_ he sent crossly, so she released the goblet. He drank it down, rather quickly.

_More, please._

She returned and offered it to him, having poured the last from the decanter. Galion would not be along for some hours, to replenish it. Again, he drained the goblet swiftly.

_More._

_I am sorry, Thranduil, but that was the last. Your choices are what is left of the red wine, or water._

She pitied the tangle his thoughts were in, as he wrestled with the simple choice.

_Then water._

Finally she brought the pitcher to him, instead of traversing the room each time. Many times she filled his cup, before his thirst was slaked. Looking in on him, she could see he felt no nausea. The idea of all that coming back up was not something she relished, never having managed well around others' retching. In fact, she was fairly sure that somewhere under an internet search of "sympathetic vomiting," there was a picture of her. His muscles ached, and he was uncomfortable.

_Would you allow me to massage you, with the salve for pain?_ she asked.

_I would like that._

_Then lie back down, on your belly if you can._

Feeling her way to the cabinet where he kept his healing supplies, she found the bowl, relieved to find that it was well filled with the ointment. She placed more logs in the fire, that had reduced long ago to embers.

_Thranduil, the fire. Would you?_ Nenni looked straight at it as she spoke, hoping he could use her mental image to avoid changing his position. The fire flared to life as she watched. _That really is a good trick,_ she thought with envy.

Exposing parts of him at a time, her strong hands rubbed the salve deeply into his skin and muscles, everywhere she sensed that he hurt. From time to time, he moaned softly in relief and enjoyment. For the better part of two hours, she worked on him without pause. When at last she was almost done, she felt him slipping back into sleep, his discomforts eased at last. Placing the now diminished bowl on a nearby table, she joined him, once again contouring her own body around his. It surprised her to find that she felt more tired now than when she had originally gone to bed.

Next she knew, a hand on her shoulder was gently shaking her awake. She blinked and inhaled sharply, having been roused from deep sleep. She must have become too warm, because her limbs were tangled now in the linens. She had obviously tossed and turned. Once again, she did not quite know where she was; in years, she had never been awakened by another unless it was Beren. Instinctively she reached for the hand even as she opened her eyes, and found herself looking at Glorfindel. Unthinking and still half asleep, all she could say was "I am so tired."

"I can see that," he said, a smile playing over his face as he sat on the side of the bed. "And I will help you." He pulled her into a sitting position, and laid his hand on her head as he drew her against him. Immediately she felt herself infused with vitality that washed away her weariness. Rubbing her eyes, she said softly "You are like miruvor, only better. Thank you."

"You are welcome," he said as he released her. "And I am not being entirely altruistic, this morning. I did not desire to break my fast alone in your chambers, and, you have a kingdom to oversee. Galion has laid your table. But I think Aran Thranduil can yet sleep on. You tended him, during the night?"

"Yes. Depending on one's point of view, he woke late, or early, very thirsty and with body aches. I did what I could, with a salve that he keeps here for such things. Though usually, I am the one needing it." Rising, she stretched and added more wood to the fire that had not yet died completely. "Let us eat, then. Please excuse my attire; I only do not wish to delay your meal further."

Her appetite was far better than normal, and what started with a sizable bowl of granola and milk with tea migrated to toasted bread with preserves, before meeting its end with a hardboiled egg and fruit. Glorfindel watched her prepare the granola for herself, and not being one to forego opportunity, tried it as well. His eyebrows arched in appreciation. "This is wonderful," he exclaimed, "I have never had the like."

Nenni smiled. "It is a food of my world, one that was able to be duplicated here. I assume your memory is as fine is that of Thranduil. Look in my mind, and see the preparation. It is not difficult to make, and it would please me to no end to have something to offer you in thanks for what you have done for us." Finishing her tea, and looking to see that Thranduil slept on, she excused herself to prepare for her duties while instructing their guest to make himself at home.

Realizing she would have to comb her own hair, she put it up before entering the pool to very quickly bathe. As Nenni knew that elves had no qualms concerning the body, she felt no awkwardness at disrobing with Glorfindel present. She informed him, that he was welcome to the use of their pool at anytime, and indicated the supply of towels, one of which she had already wrapped around herself as she left the water.

In the privacy of her own chamber, she elected to comb out her hair before dressing. Fortunately the braids she had in for long hours yesterday had relaxed, leaving only a flattering wave to her long tresses. It would do, as it was. She chose a lovely gown of midnight blue embroidered with white roses, and a robe over it of pale silver. Donning her crown, and her opal necklace, she decided that if she did not look suitably Queen-ish, nothing further would help. Emerging, she checked one last time on her husband, who still slept, and she kissed him softly on the forehead.

"He may....not be in the best frame of mind when he wakes," she told Glorfindel by way of warning. "He is strong and proud, and to be ill is very difficult for him."

"I understand," the older elf said. "I have seen this before, and have tended many with a similar demeanor; you need not fear for my sensibilities." 

Nenni nodded, and departed, having already ensured that should Beren actually wake up today, that he would have clear passage to the garden for his own necessities.

Her steps felt a little heavy, as she walked to Thranduil's Hall. _It isn't really just Thranduil's Hall any longer, is it?_ she thought, even as she knew that centuries would pass before she could truly think of it otherwise. There was little doubt, that it felt strange to take the reins alone, in however minor of a capacity.

When she arrived, she encountered Tauriel, waiting. The tension in her set face and lithe body needed no translation; if she had changed out of her armor and arms since the night before, it was not apparent.

Nenni spoke quickly, to reassure her. "Aran Thranduil is well beyond danger, Tauriel. I cannot thank you and the others enough, for your aid last night. Today will be a more difficult day of healing for him, and tomorrow he will need rest as well. By the third day, there is every reason to expect he will be fully restored. Glorfindel is with him even now; he is well cared for."

"I will be frank, Hiril vuin," she replied, her eyes flashing in determination. "I wish to destroy the nest, and Aran Thranduil would not approve such an action ordinarily, because of the numbers needed to accomplish this."

Nenni was no fool, and could take her meaning. "I am willing to risk his displeasure, and assume responsibility for giving you my approval to do this. But first I must address what I know his concern would be. Can you realistically expect to achieve the goal, without risk to the warriors you take? I do not have your extensive experience, but we fought them for a very long time yesterday, before the King was felled. They were as waves upon the shore. You know his feelings; he grieves a single drop of blood that is shed in combat."

"I have planned, Hiril vuin, to march with a host adequate to defeat every nest in Dol Guldur, though I do not believe there are that many. We will bring horses to carry any that are wounded, and there will be a reserve force of archers to linger out of the main conflict in the event we need reinforcements, or assistance to retreat. We will bring a provision of athelas as well as healers, to begin the treatment of any that might be stung. I wish to depart in two hours' time." Tauriel spoke with respect, confidence, and a note of pleading.

Nenni looked at her levelly. "Then I give my authorization, and in two hours' time, I am coming with you. I will fight under your command. If we are to be in proverbial hot water, we shall be in it together. Go, complete your preparations, and order my horse readied."

Tauriel nodded curtly before turning and swiftly walking away, a thin smile curling the corners of her mouth. As Nenni watched her retreat, she could not help but think that the Commander was much like a wildcat. Solitary, a tad feral, and not to be meddled with on a whim. As she ascended the steps to her throne, she breathed deeply. _So much for the quiet day_ , she thought ruefully. The truth was, she wanted to have at those spiders just as badly as Tauriel, for what they had done to her husband. He would likely be somewhere between annoyed and incensed when he found out, she reasoned, but she was willing to accept that consequence.

While she did not pretend to have the experience that the others had, she knew her ability in combat to be at least as good as and likely far better than that of many of them. Had not Glorfindel gone to great pains to confirm her understanding of her abilities, only yesterday? Which meant, she had no excuse to send others to fight while she sat home in comfort. She also had something none of the others did, which was the defensive mechanism her gift provided her. And if her reasoning was not sound, she was certain she would hear of it on her return home tonight. For an hour she sat mulling over the coming fight, and in all that time only one petitioner came, for a bolt of woolen cloth to aid a family who worked mainly outdoors; woodcutters. Granting the request seemed obvious; there could not possibly repercussions to allowing something so simple.

At the chime of the Great Clock, she descended from her seat and returned to their chambers. Thranduil had awakened, and eaten. Sitting next to him and feeling his renewed discomfort, as she gazed into the troubled depths of his eyes, Nenni was not subtle about insisting that Glorfindel return him again to sleep. She felt only marginally guilty, at also having ulterior motives for desiring him to be unconscious. When it was accomplished, she excused herself once again to change. When she emerged fully outfitted in combat gear, her crown traded out for her diadem, Glorfindel raised his eyebrows. She grabbed an apple for Gilroch, before speaking to him.

"It will be best if I say only that a matter has arisen that requires my attention. I will return, though I cannot say when. It may be late. There is no one I trust more than you, to care for my beloved husband. And hound." Nenni walked over to the bed and tenderly kissed Thranduil as he slept. "Novaer, Glorfindel." With that, she departed from the rear passage, somewhat grateful that Glorfindel had not inquired further. She had carefully kept her thoughts buried, and hoped it would be enough. Either way, it was not a matter for further consideration.

Walking to the stables, somehow the details of her path stood out more than they ever had before, from the dull sound her boots made on the stone floor to the carven lintel that overhung the entrance to the stalls. Her horse was already saddled and bridled. Gilroch munched the exquisite apple she'd brought him with great appreciation, as she made her final adjustments to the saddle buckles prior to mounting. Never having participated in something like this, she had at least the sense to realize that the Queen would not ride in the rear ranks. Her eyes searched out the leaders, and she perceived now that this was a full-fledged expedition Tauriel had planned. It met entirely with her approval. Murmurs went up from those in the ranks, to see the Queen joining them. For all the times she'd gone out, it had either been with just a patrol or two, or with the King alone. Not many of them had ever seen her arrayed for combat, though she was certain the talk of it had spread throughout the Palace. At all times, she remembered who she represented, and carried herself with dignity. Commander Othion she recognized as well, and....Legolas. The corners of her mouth turned up. At best, her hot water was becoming lukewarm, if the Prince was also part of this outing. Halting her horse in the midst of them, she offered greeting. Legolas spoke first.

"You were not expected, Hiril vuin," he said, smiling.

Inclining her head to him in respect, she replied. "I had such a nice time yesterday, Prince Legolas. I find I cannot stay away from the desire to revisit the situation." This was met with all around chuckles of approval. "I am not here to interfere. Command me in whatever manner you see fit."

"Fight at my side, then, Hiril vuin," said Legolas. I imagine we will both be better off for it." She gave him a nod, smiling. Full well, she understood the double meaning. Legolas could guess that she was here without the King's express consent, and might catch slightly less hell over her participation if she could report that she had been fully protected. 

"How is my Adar faring?" he asked softly.

"As well as can be expected. He is in discomfort when not sleeping, and is being expertly tended by Glorfindel. He is expected to return to full health, by the day after tomorrow. Otherwise, I would not be here."

Further discourse was cut short by the commands issuing from Tauriel; all fell silent as she spoke. Nenni listened to her as carefully as she would the King. From that moment onward, socializing was finished. Their march to the nest went at a swift pace. The same leisurely running pace she used in the forest was what they now adopted. She simply instructed Gilroch, with whispered words, to keep pace with the others. The horse had a lovely extended trot that was a pleasure to sit, and the leagues flew by. A halt was called at the place those in the reinforcements would stay, as would the horses. Dismounting, they now formed ranks and swiftly continued their march. Very soon they were at her birdcage, as she now fondly thought of it. Now a smaller group of them pressed forward; the main host had orders to linger a short distance behind. They wanted to be certain to draw the creatures forth. Not at all far up the path, they heard the chittering sound of their quarry, and drew her weapons.

A cold displeasure settled over Nenni's mind. These foul things did not deserve a single hairy toehold in her forest, and for that reason alone she had no qualms about approving this offensive attack. Really, she could not imagine how Thranduil could take any issue with this foray. Unless there was important information that none of them had, their plans were as sound as any. _Far sounder_ , she thought ruefully, _than yesterday's fool's errand_. The spiders descended in full force, and now a horn blew. Nenni guessed it was to call the main host, but did not waste thought on anything other than killing them as they came. Claiming a space for herself, her swords flew into motion. She was very careful to fight three dimensionally, after what had happened yesterday to Thranduil; what possibly crawled overhead figured constantly into her thoughts, as she slashed and stabbed.

After watching Nenni out of the corner of his eye for some minutes, Legolas realized there was no need to hover; she was more than capable. The spiders still had truly impressive numbers, but as the battle wore on and the carcasses piled higher, the elves had something missing from yesterday; archers that shot flaming arrows into their webs high above. It had not occurred to her that the webs were flammable; while she recalled Thranduil factoring the means to make fire into an earlier excursion, she had not quite understood this facet of using it. Smiling broadly, she allowed herself a few seconds to admire the spectacle before more of them attacked. For two long hours, they fought on, and the arachnid's numbers were at last waning. 

Seeing this, Tauriel ordered her archers into the treetops, to begin searching more webs and targets into which to fire their burning arrows. Nenni was just beginning to relax a bit, when suddenly every fiber in her being told her to jump aside. A large spider plunged from the trees; in her inattention she had nearly fallen victim to the one maneuver she swore she would avoid. The sting had missed her entirely, but she received a cut to her cheekbone from its rough exoskeleton, before she stabbed it in the eyes. _Serves me right_ , she thought, annoyed at her carelessness. They had no further encounters, that day. Victory was declared within the next half hour, as the many who had gone into the trees reported that the extensive webs lacing the trees were now all destroyed by fire. Nenni felt a rush of elation, her cheeks glowed with happiness and good humor.

Legolas smirked at the cut to her face, when he saw her. 

"Ah, but Legolas, I was only cut and the King was stung. I still win. And, I hope you do not think this counts as an outing with you," she teased mercilessly. To her surprise, he openly laughed; she had never before heard more than a chuckle from him. Usually, he was very restrained in his comportment.

On their return, she calculated they had been gone less than seven hours; Tauriel had insisted on some of the carcasses being shifted off the path afterward. In the end, the entire company returned as it had gone out. There was singing and cheer in the ranks; the morale of all of them had surged. Nenni was deeply impressed with the whole encounter, and told Tauriel as much. She did not offer more than a nod of her head and thanks, but her eyes shone. That was all Nenni really wished to see; that she understood her efforts were held in the highest regard. Before she departed to return Gilroch to the stables, she gave them all thanks on behalf of the King, for their efforts. Thrilled with how well the day had gone, she returned to their chambers, walking on a cloud. Which was perhaps why she was not prepared for the expression of cold anger etched on Thranduil's face, when she met his eyes. She expected this look after she had confessed her actions to him, not before. Glorfindel stood up immediately, excusing himself. Or perhaps, _fleeing_ would be a better word, she thought.

"i Aran nîn, what is the matter?" she asked softly. Walking to him, she sat at his side on the bed, taking his hand.

He did not respond immediately, as his eyes bored into her. Guessing he was searching through her mind, she opened herself fully to him. _If you wish to know what I did, here it is. I will not hide anything from you._

After awhile, his expression softened. "Go and change," he said. 

Donning a comfortable tunic and leggings, and the same silver robe as earlier, she returned to his side. Her head was now bare, and she began to unplait her hair as she sat with him.

"If you are not going to have me sent to the dungeons, perhaps you would tell me how you are feeling?" she asked, reaching to stroke his face. Not really waiting for the answer, she slipped into his thoughts to see he felt better, but still unwell.

"How did you get this?" he said, reaching up to touch the cut on her cheek. "Lean closer" he commanded. Protesting his healing of her little cut crossed her mind, but she dismissed it as a terrible idea, given his current mood.

"Those sharp little projections on their legs. One of them fell out of the trees, and I did not completely avoid it in time." She felt his thumb pass over her now restored skin. "Thank you," she said. Looking into his eyes, she saw something shifting rapidly. Before there was time to reflect, his arms wrapped around her, crushing her to him.

_Adonnenniel, do not do that to me again. I have agonized all day, worried about why you could have left and what you were doing. You did not even take Beren. Why did you not tell Glorfindel? Had I known, I would not have been so afraid for you._

This reaction she had not anticipated, and immediately realize her inconsiderate mistake, as she returned his embrace.

"Díheno nin, Thranduil. I thought of everything, but that you might feel this way. And, I see now that my thinking was selfish. I wished to see the endeavor take place, and succeed. When first I was asked for permission by Tauriel, I did not understand the full extent to which it would be so well planned and executed. I did not wish Glorfindel to have to tell you of something I feared you would chastise him for not...I am not certain... talking me out of? There is a phrase, 'it is better to ask forgiveness than permission.' My thoughts were...along those lines. Though, this was not the forgiveness I imagined I would be asking. I thought you would understand, that anything I did would not be against commands you have already laid upon me. I left the Palace, but was with Legolas, Tauriel, Othion, and what felt like half your army, though I know it was not."

He nodded, slowly.

"I truly am sorry, Thranduil. I am so used to you coming from a place of strength and command, that I failed to consider your needs as my partner. And maybe, to be totally honest, I was having too much fun playing at making decisions for a day."

A faint smile appeared on his face. "I forgive you. I cannot say that were our positions reversed, I would have done any different. But, you did not wish to tell me because you thought I would overrule you, am I right?" he asked softly.

Nodding, she averted her eyes from him. The gentle grasp of his fingers on her chin turned her eyes back to his penetrating gaze. "Then you need to know, that I would only do so for a very serious reason. I did not grant you the authority you now hold, only to undermine you at every step of the way. But it grieves me, that you felt you could not trust me to work with you, and not against you."

His words pierced her heart. She could not look away, and there were no words for her defense. He was fully in the right. The strangest thing of all was that in every other circumstance of this kind, she would reduce to a puddle of tears, but none came. What had Glorfindel done to her?

"I have erred, Hîr vuin. I could tell you that my thinking was a lingering effect of your previous treatment of me, but that would be making excuses when in fact I have none. Next time, if there is a next time, I promise to come to you. I knew I risked your displeasure for acting alone, but this part of it I did not consider. I cannot regret what we did today, but I very much feel remorse for how I have behaved toward you."

He released her chin, and now ran his fingers slowly through her hair.

"I have made far more mistakes in my treatment of you, Adonnenniel. It is not my intention to censure you for one oversight on your part, against every ten that I have managed toward you. But I did have to tell you how I felt."

She nodded. "I do not disagree."

"Tell me, why was today so enthralling for you? I saw the look in your eyes, before catching sight of me erased it."

Smiling, she recalled the outing. The light returned to her eyes, as she told him how it had felt to her to be included, acknowledged by the others. Vividly she described Tauriel's planning and execution, the camaraderie, and the high morale of everyone as a result of their victory. "I do not think I am mistaken when I say that every one of us there wished to do this for you, i Aran nîn. Your people love you. I love you. And to go forth with such careful organization, and annihilate such a large nest...I believe they all felt less victimized, like they could make a difference in the defense of their home. I was grateful to participate, and my admiration for Tauriel has grown greatly. That one is a force of nature. I believe she would do anything for you, in her own wild and formidable way."

Thranduil's eyes sparkled at listening to her words, and he had to consider that he had not ever thought about this dimension of his rule. Admittedly, he fretted much about the safety of his subjects. Perhaps in his overprotectiveness, he had been causing a form of harm?

"You have given me much to think about, Adonneniel. Perhaps I should turn you loose more often," he teased. "I presume you also held an audience? Did you give all of the stores away?"

"I granted a petition for one bolt of woolen cloth. You may take it out of my allotment of cloaks, if you do not approve."

He now laughed softly, pulling her down into his embrace. Before long, they were kissing each other tenderly. His lips were soft, the sweetness of his body was returning as the venom left him. Gently but firmly she broke away, before it could lead to more; he needed rest.

"Can I get you anything, or do anything to make you more comfortable?"

"You could let me resume what I was doing, before you asked the question." His spirit was quiet now, and his expression soft.

"As you wish it," she said. But I will not be giving into your seductions today, no matter how much you tempt me, so behave yourself. You must rest."

"And what about tonight?" he asked, kissing her again.

"Clearly you are recovering quickly. We will see, tonight."

They resumed their kissing, but their activity only served to make both of them feel relaxed and sleepy.

Glorfindel returned some time later to find Nenni curled up against Thranduil, held in his embrace, asleep with her head on his chest. Clearly, if they had had any heated words, they were now resolved. He resumed his seat, enjoying the sight of their contentment.

Nenni was the first to wake, sensing on some level that they were no longer alone. Lifting her head, she met his gaze but otherwise did not move.

_I ask your forgiveness. My poorly considered actions created an obviously uncomfortable circumstance for you, earlier. I had not intended for that to occur, and I have learned from my mistake._

Glorfindel did not speak, but nodded his head to her. His acceptance was clear enough. She lowered her head once again, wanting a few more moments. But it was not to last. Her positioning was odd, and now her muscles and joints protested in earnest at having been contorted for too long. While she did not wish to wake Thranduil, her aching body left little choice but to try to slip out of his grasp without waking him. The attempt was not successful.

"I am sorry to disturb you; I had to move." Rising, she tried to walk off her discomfort. "How are you feeling now?" she asked.

"Like I am tired of being in this bed, meleth." He spoke with some irritation, but humor as well. Checking on him, she saw that much of his pain had left him. There was still weakness and fatigue, but nothing like yesterday or how he had been during the night. Nenni noticed that his usually immaculate hair was becoming rather disheveled.

"Could he go into the pool, Glorfindel? He is feeling much better."

"If he wishes to, yes. I would not object."

They both rushed to his side when it was apparent that he was throwing off the covers and about to stand on his own. Nenni cast off her outer robe, just in case. They did not touch him, but were ready to steady him just in case. He walked well for half the distance, when the weakness in his limbs overtook him, and he had to lean on them for support. Nenni saw his irritation, in the hard set of his jaw.

"Do not struggle against needing assistance, Thranduil," said Glorfindel. The venom will have its way with your body until it is gone; it is no reflection on your strength or vigor." 

Thranduil did not look at his friend, but nodded. 

When they neared the edge of the water, Nenni spoke. "I will go in with him; there is no sense both of us getting wet unless you wish it, Glorfindel. He nodded, and released his hold as Nenni supported her husband's weight. Soon, the King was seated.

"Would you allow me to wash you?" she asked. "You would feel better for it."

 The King nodded. "I would feel better for wine, also," he quipped.

"After you are out of the water, Aran Thranduil. One thing at a time," his friend counseled. Nenni felt infinitely glad for Glorfindel's presence. Thranduil was far less likely to protest against his peer than against her, well she knew.

Taking a sponge and finding the assorted cleansing concoctions, she began to wash him gently. When she brought him around to cradle his head back to wash his hair, she could tell he was struggling to not let on how much he was enjoying the attention. Without comment, she spent an unduly long time working her fingers through his scalp to both clean and rinse his hair. Though she did not bother using soap on the submerged parts of him, she did scrub at his skin with the sponge on his legs and lower back. While she had no idea if her reasoning was yet sound, on earth this could help a sick person by increasing circulation.

"It does help, Adonnenniel," Glorfindel said from his perch on a chair.

"Thank you for telling me," she said. "So much of what I learned is rendered irrelevant in the face of the healing skills of our kind."

"You may yet find your knowledge of benefit," he said. "There will not always be those of us around with advanced powers of healing, to aid all those who take injury. Lacking that, the basic skills of tending to the body are always a good thing to know."

Her expression became wry. "I am not certain. I would love to see the look on someone's face here, should I apply sutures to a wound, or many other interventions that were common to my world. I would probably be imprisoned for harming my kin."

"Sutures?" he asked. 

Nenni showed him in her mind. "A form of minor surgery...or major, as the case might be."

Glorfindel was astounded. "You would sew up the body as thought it was a garment?" he asked, incredulous.

"Of course we did. It worked. Mortals cannot heal like the Eldar can. Anything that can assist what the body seeks to achieve can be of benefit, to them, although it is not at all as simple as merely sewing; there were other considerations. Like I said, so much here does not apply."

Thranduil spoke. "As much as I hate to interrupt this fascinating exchange, I think it would be wise for me to leave the water before I need to be carried out."

Nenni reached out to him, ignoring his mild sarcasm. "I will help you, stand very slowly, and lean on me." The degree to which she had to support him surprised her, though she should have known better. The warm water stole away what little vigor he had. "I think perhaps a chair, close by, Glorfindel?' she said, trying to keep her voice level under the strain of his weight. Towels were made ready, and he was wrapped quickly and seated. She procured yet another, in which to dry his hair. At this point, she had to acknowledge that never having removed her clothing to enter the pool; she was a soaking wet mess, draining water all over the place. Wringing out her clothes and her hair as best as she was able, she excused herself for a moment; dry things for both of them were now needed. In minutes, she had on new clothing, and her hair was twisted up in a towel, to Glorfindel's great interest. Entering Thranduil's wardrobe, she realized she had no idea where his breeches and tunics were kept; there were racks upon drawers upon shelves of clothing, and she had to ask him their location, to her chagrin. Somewhere in there, her manners kicked in enough to offer Glorfindel wine, as she poured some also for her husband.

Thranduil elected to be in a chair rather than back in bed, and not long after he was in clean clothing and a robe in front of the fire, with Nenni combing and drying his hair. She insisted Glorfindel take the other seat. "Why don't you two play chess? I might learn something." What she really wanted was a good excuse to keep running her fingers through his silken hair, but she was running out of ways to keep that from appearing obvious. And, her own hair needed attention worse. She made to leave, and deal with her hair back in her chamber.

"Where are you going, meleth? I hope you are not thinking to take away the one job I am yet capable of doing?" Blushing pink, she turned back, and handed him the comb. "Sit", he said, pointing to the edge of his lap. It took a moment, but she found a perch for her seat bones. Glorfindel was enjoying watching this more than setting up the chess pieces, and she found the redness in her cheeks unable to abate under his amused stare.

Trying to reclaim some shreds of dignity, she told Glorfindel of the destruction of the spider nest. She was uncertain, why she felt even mildly embarrassed. There was certainly nothing wrong with having a husband who loved her enough to wish to comb and arrange her hair, so perhaps it was some weird leftover of her introversion. There was still a tendency within her, obviously, to go off on her own, and her reasoning usually became far too self-centered when this was the case. _Go off on my own._ Suddenly something she had been told once reared up into her mind. _You fail to bond_ , they had said.

_You've known that for years, you just choose not to remember it_ , the Little Voice said, flaring to life.

_Maybe because I have never known what to do about it, Nenni pushed back in anger. I didn't ask for my life to unfold the way it did. I didn't ask for my parents to give me away. I didn't ask to be raised by people who left me to stay lost in my own head until the day I left home._

_Attachment disorder_ came the mocking reply.

_STOP IT._

Her eyes were wide and she wanted to run away. She leaned forward to stand up but found herself held in Thranduil's arms, which even in weakness were strong. _Meleth, no, you must stay here._ Glorfindel quickly moved his chair to cut off any possibility of flight. There would be no running away, as she realized that both ellyn were prepared to keep her here. Her body relaxed in resignation. Glorfindel was the first to speak.

"Adonnenniel", he said with great care, "what you have just recalled is very important. Do not feel frightened or embarrassed, this is not your fault. I know you wish to run. But only by staying and allowing us to help you, will you ever find peace."

She nodded, not looking at him.

"I have seen everything that just passed through your thoughts. Who told you these things, about yourself?"

"People of my world whose profession was to try to repair damage to the mind. Healers, but for thoughts and emotions, not the body."

"And to make certain I understand, tell me what they meant, in your own words?"

She took a deep breath. This never was exactly easy to say. "They said that when I was born, my body and mind were prepared to bond with my mother, as nature intended for all infants and their parents. But I was given away by my mother, who could not care for me. The first emotional bond I should have made with my own parents never happened. And in part because of this missed opportunity, I was a child unable to give, or receive, love or affection with the parents that raised me. I lived in my own head. It meant that because I never bonded emotionally with others as a child, I do not bond properly with others as an adult. It causes a person, once they have grown, to behave in ways that prevent connecting fully with others. They said I am _avoidant_. It means that I am both afraid to be distant from my partner, at the same time I fear to be close to them."

Glorfindel frowned. "From where is there a fear of closeness?"

"That if I become too close to another, they will hurt me when they reject or abandon me. So instead of fully engaging, I avoid the last depths of closeness. I go off on my own. I avoid. And I work too hard to be whatever I think people want of me. I never gained approval from those who raised my by being myself; I gained acceptance by becoming what they desired me to be and losing myself somewhere underneath my acting skills. Please realize these are not things I do with my waking intention. They run very deep. It has gone on for a long time and it is hard for me to even recognize. And in all of this, I was never taught what to do differently. We never got that far."

Glorfindel thought for many minutes. In all this time, Thranduil had not loosened his grip on her. She leaned back into him, turning to face him. "I am sorry," she said to her husband. "My own words ring in my ears like a list of the ways in which I fail you."

"Meleth, no. Your words are causing me to see many things you have done in a different light. In some ways, it is I who feel unfair to you. From the sound of it, your flaws and my flaws are far from an ideal combination."

"I must reflect on this more," said Glorfindel. "But there is one thing I can offer both of you, right now. This is not something I can reach inside of you to change, Adonnenniel, but it can be overcome. When you are grieved, you must never run from Thranduil. You must run to him, and risk telling him why you want to run. Thranduil, when you are angry or your temper is running hot, you must never leave her. Not even a little bit. If you cannot govern yourself to speak, then you must take her hand and sit with her until your ire cools, even if it takes half the day. You cannot ever, even in a small way, justify her fear of being deserted. And Adonnenniel, you cannot give in to the impulse to hide the honest truth behind your difficult feelings. This will not be easy, but your hope to have true intimacy with each other will depend on it."

There was a long pause.

Nenni turned to Thranduil. "Do you feel as intimidated as I do?" she asked softly. 

He nodded, holding her tighter. 

"Thranduil, I will give this everything that I have. He is asking me to trust you in a way that I have never been able to trust anyone. More than that, he is asking me to trust you first as my husband and second as my King. Are you prepared for what that might require of you?"

Thranduil blinked, not entirely certain he was seeing the distinction.

Glorfindel spoke. "She means, my friend, that there may be times when you will have to set aside that you are King, and relate to her from only the place of being two people, joined before Eru. No authority, no demands, no required obedience. Only Thranduil, apart from titles and duty. He exists, though it may not always be easy to find him."

Thranduil spoke, now understanding plainly. "If that is what must happen, then that is what will be. I will withhold nothing from her."

Nenni now looked at Glorfindel. "I am afraid of the consequences, should we fail. There are a limited number of opportunities to succeed before irreparable harm is done. Harm to both of us, but I have the most to lose. If he betrays my trust at this level, if I can remain strong enough, it will break my ability to love him fully but leave most of me whole. If I cannot remain strong enough, it will set up a dynamic by which I convince myself to endure any behavior from him; always needing him, and always returning to be hurt yet again, until I accept such usage for all time. This fear runs very deep."

"You are speaking a truth that is not easy for you to reveal, Adonnenniel. But do not forget that love is stronger than fear. I have seen the courage you possess. Believe in the love you both so obviously have for each other, and you cannot fail."

"Thank you," she whispered, turning back to Thranduil. "I have never loved another, as I do you."

His blue eyes were filled with determination. "I will succeed, Adonnenniel. You were returned to me, against all hope. I will not lose you a second time."

"I believe you," she said, reaching up to touch his cheek. He covered her hand with his own. For a long time she searched his eyes, and in the end, saw hope. Turning, she allowed him to finish with her hair.

Afterward, she slowly rose from his lap. "I thank both of you, for what was done here. There is yet some daylight. Would you both excuse me, so that I can do a few things in the garden?" Glorfindel moved his chair back to its original position, standing to let her pass. As she moved alongside him, she paused, reaching to encircle his waist and hug him tightly. She did not speak or look at him, but released him after she felt the soft pressure of his hand on her back. Continuing on her way, her thoughts shifted to the hot pepper plants she had a mind to install, and her maps of the vegetable rows.

As she disappeared up the passage, Glorfindel resumed setting up the chess pieces. Thranduil spoke. "Is there any counsel you would give me, that will help me succeed?"

Glorfindel smiled. "You are much different, since your darker years, Aran Thranduil. Keep the changes made to your heart close to you; do not lose sight of them. There are techniques by which to redirect your mind, should you become agitated or angry. The most useful is one she could teach you. Have you never noticed what she does, to regain control of herself when she is struggling? Perhaps not, it is subtle and easy to miss."

Thranduil frowned and shook his head No.

"Ask her how to breathe, as she does for her singing. It alters the body and the mood of the mind, surprisingly quickly. Otherwise, you already possess all you need for success. You are not known for your willingness to accept defeat, once you turn your mind to something."

The King chuckled. "No, I suppose I am not." With the board turned so that Thranduil's pieces were white, he slid his first pawn along the checkered squares to begin their game.

As time wore on, a pensive expression fell over Thranduil's countenance that could not entirely be blamed on the current dilemma facing one of his rooks. Finally he looked up. "Glorfindel, I feel concern regarding the sum of events that have befallen Adonnenniel. Even when the circumstances of her days are positive, her life since coming to me has been little other than hard work, emotional strain, and endless efforts on her part to be everything she feels will please me. Even the unusual and brief return to her world was, for her, filled with difficulties. During nearly every attempt I have made to simply have a quiet day or an outing planned to lighten her heart, something or other has befallen her. I fear for her endurance, when so little respite has come, yet I am at the end of my wits."

Glorfindel looked up from the chessboard, at the beginning of this confession. He met his friend's eyes, that clearly asked for direction. There was silence between them, as the older elf contemplated the words spoken.

"Am I correct in thinking that your obligations as King are reduced now, more than halfway through Rhîw?"

Thranduil nodded. "The season of cold and snow is the time in which we seek rest here, and the restoration of our spirits, with pursuits that reward imagination and our love of the many gifts of the Valar."

Glorfindel smiled. "Then, my advice to you is, take her away from here. Accept my invitation with the blessing of Lord Elrond, and spend some time with us in Imladris. A change of scenery, Aran Thranduil."

The King frowned. Leaving his Realm was not entirely the answer he sought. And yet, there was undeniable merit in the idea. "While I thank you for the invitation, you must allow me some time to think on this matter, my friend. I would prefer to keep this notion between us. Adonnenniel begged to visit Erebor in the springtime, and I have more or less already obligated myself to this. Is it fair to assume that your designs include travel by the grace of the eagles?"

"It is."

"You will have my answer reasonably soon," said Thranduil, returning his focus to his beleaguered chess piece.

When the light was largely faded from the sky, Nenni returned, bearing a basket of the colorful vegetables, that she set down on their worktable. Feeling pleased, she had just produced her first series of Thai peppers, including the lovely orange ones for which she'd long kept the seed strain in production, in addition to the traditional red colored ones. There were also serrano, jalapeño, cayenne, habañero and ancho. While she'd wished for others, those gave a wide range of heat and flavors, and she was content. Especially since, she had no idea if the Woodland Realm was ready for such seasonings...so many friends whose ethnic descent was from countries that did not favor spicy foods did not know what to do with them. It would definitely be an interesting visit to the kitchens, to introduce these. She had also had time for sweet corn, and had a few ears freshly harvested. Fortunately, she had a strain of a good old-time sweet corn, which would allow her to save seeds...the modern hybrids were useless to her here, sadly.

Going to the sideboard, she rang for Galion, and waited, pouring herself wine. After furiously scribbling out cooking and serving instructions, she shucked the corn over a basket, and snapped the stalks, to prepare them for the kitchens. Just as she was finishing the last of them, the steward appeared. Giving him the vegetables that she had wrapped in a clean cloth, the request was put in to have these cooked per her notes for their evening meal. She gave clear instructions that only three ears were to be served to them, and that the rest were for the evaluation of the kitchens. Thanking him profusely, she wondered with humor how much could get lost in translation. Hopefully, they would read the part about not eating the cob. Shrugging, she took her wine to join the ellyn. Thranduil invited her back to his lap. Sitting sideways, so as to not obscure his view of the chessboard, she leaned into him. The players were locked in earnest struggle, both having fewer than eight pieces left but seemingly holding even power.

Truthfully, her mind did not wish to turn to chess or strategy, and she found herself mostly at rest, content to be in her husband's embrace. Yet her mind was a restless one, and before long she was unthinkingly reaching out, one slow yard at a time, for the trees of the forest. Glorfindel looked up, to see her focus wandering. He had no desire to openly reprimand her, nor did he wish to see anything more go amiss today...yet she needed to leave well enough alone, for now. His words cut through her thoughts.

"Adonnenniel, Aran Thranduil tells me you play a musical instrument. I would very much like to hear it, if you would be willing." Raising her head, she easily returned from the mental path she had not yet fully traversed.

"I am glad to, my Lord. Though, some find the sound to be shrill. Once your curiosity is satisfied, I will take no offense if you tell me in honesty that the music does not suit you." He nodded, as an appreciative smile played across his angelic features.

Her wine remained in her hand as she strolled to the opposite side of the chamber and her collection of music. Assembling her recorder, she inserted the instrument down the front of her gown, the bell of it protruding up at an angle from between her breasts. At one point, Glorfindel glanced over to see this, as she continued to shuffle through the pages of options in her collection, and his eyebrows raised. Nenni remained oblivious to his stare, but Thranduil did not. He had been exposed to many of his wife's quirks, but this was a new one.

"Adonnenniel, if I may ask, why is your recorder inside of your gown?" inquired the King. She smiled. "Because, Hîr vuin, the playing of the instrument at length generates a great amount of condensation inside of it, hindering the sound. The problem is greatly reduced if the temperature of the wood is warmed beforehand. This is the fastest way to achieve that, however odd it may look." The ellyn could not fault the logic, and returned to their game, their curiosity satisfied.

Nenni selected a favorite composition, and began to spread out the music on a bookshelf that would have to serve as a stand. No, this was more than a favorite, she recalled with reverence. As a young child, music had not really been a part of her life. What her parents listened to disinterested her, and the pieces chosen by her piano instructor brought no inspiration. She had been close, very close, to stopping her musical education, when one random day her seat at a concert had brought her to listen to the piece now in front of her. Never before had she experienced the power of music that resonated with her spirit; it was thirty minutes that altered the entire course of her life. All the music in her life owed itself to that one evening, so long ago. She had worked hard, later, to master this seemingly simple instrument, just so that she could play just this one composition.

Closing the heavy doors behind her, she went into the garden passage to warm up first with some scales. When she returned, though she lacked an orchestra save the one in her head, she commenced the instrumental portion of Telemann's Overture in A minor. In but a few measures, she was no longer even in the room as she played, lost in her thoughts. What she did not consider was that both in her audience had access to her mind, and could hear the missing instruments in her memories. The chessboard was forgotten, as both chairs turned to watch and listen. Her joy was unfettered, and this time came without the threat of tears. Her tongue inside of her mouth now worked seamlessly with her fingers to create the sweet notes; much like with her experience of the piano, her elven body had a dexterity and command her human form could not have rivaled.

While he might never admit it, a small place in Glorfindel truly envied Thranduil. His love for Nenni came from the pure bonds of friendship, but he saw now the  joy to be shared in finding a wedded partner of depth and complexity. He wondered if somewhere in the Undying Lands, someday, he might find she who could claim his heart as this elleth had Thranduil's. He was content and fulfilled as he was, and yet he beheld a power for happiness inside the ties of marriage that he had never considered.

As for Thranduil, he found himself transfixed. He had heard her play the recorder on and off in the previous weeks, dabbling, practicing, making an endless odd droning sound with her tongue when she thought he was paying no attention. Nothing he had heard previously prepared him for this unleashing of the full beauty of the diminutive woodwind. Silently, he thanked the Valar for their generosity, in allowing them this. After what seemed like too short a time, the last note died away.

Nenni reached out to touch the paper in front of her, her fingers brushing across the lines of notes, a smile on her heart for the pleasure they gave. Shaking her head, it seemed incredible that the music of a man who died two hundred years before her birth was here with her, now, in another world. _Truth is stranger than fiction_ , she thought, finally returning her mind to the present. And she remembered now, she was not alone, and looked over at the ellyn. One glance at their faces was all the thanks she needed.

"Did I ruin your chess game?" she teased. At that moment, Galion entered to lay the table, and feed Beren, who had moved but once all day, according to the report from Glorfindel. Nenni found this unsurprising; he commonly needed a day or even two to recover from greater exertions. She cleaned and broke down her instrument as they abandoned their chess game, having declared it at an impasse.

The meal was a fine one, and both of them commented on how much they enjoyed her playing. The corn was declared a success, too, though they found it unusual to eat. She thanked them, all around. "I wish you could have heard the piano, Glorfindel," she said wistfully. "But that one is rather too large." Nenni was looking down at her plate. Glorfindel made to ask further about her cryptic comment, but felt his friend tap him on his leg, under the table. Startled, as he looked up at Thranduil he saw an expression that clearly meant, "drop the subject." Slightly mystified, Glorfindel changed the discussion to inquiring about Thranduil's well-being.

"My strength is returning. Though, much as I do not wish to admit it, I believe I require one more long night of rest to overcome the worst of the weakness that still plagues me. May it be long before I ever find myself in similar straits again," he said ruefully.

Nenni looked at her plate, lost in thought. "You will be well in what amounts to a blink of an eye, Hîr vuin. I am so very grateful that nothing more serious befell you." Thranduil was about to retort when he noticed that her fingers absentmindedly twisted her wedding rings back and forth on her permanently etched fingers. Glorfindel now caught sight of the pattern on her skin, previously invisible because ordinarily the scrolling of the mithril hid what was beneath. He frowned and wondered, catching the barest snatches of a very difficult memory she kept, but said nothing.

She looked in on her husband and saw tiredness, self-recrimination, and wishing for rest. Looking up, she met Glorfindel's eyes. Before she could open her mouth to frame the awkward request for him to grant them an early evening, Glorfindel smiled and declared his deepest desire to visit the palace library, and that he hoped they would not mind it if he saw them in the morning. Her eyes filled with silent thanks as she saw him out; Thranduil bade him good night.

"Bed," she said to Thranduil, pulling back his chair from the table and offering her body for him to lean on. Without protest, he let her hold his waist as she helped him prepare for rest. Caring quickly for the needs of the chamber, she climbed in alongside and pulled him to her. _Any comfort I can give you, you need only need tell me your wish, beloved._

_It has been many days since you told me more from Harry Potter,_ he thought, with childlike innocence. She squeezed him gently, and resumed from where she had left off. Following his mind, he very much liked the Sorting Ceremony, Harry's first broomstick flight and his place on the Quidditch team, and the Mirror of Erised. He was slightly appalled at Fluffy, and visibly upset at the detention in the Forest and the slaughter of the unicorn. Nenni decided that it would be best to stop before Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down the trapdoor, reasoning that she would save the scene featuring wizard's chess for another time. Kissing him on the forehead, her heart filled with renewed love for the one she held in her arms. The intensity of her emotion threatened to build into a storm with nowhere to go, and she sought to calm herself. Thranduil followed her mind; his interest piqued when he realized that she had drastically changed her breathing in the manner Glorfindel had mentioned.

_Will you teach me how to do that, meleth?_

The request surprised her. _Of course, as you wish. Either slide down, or lean so I can remove the pillows from behind you. You should lie flat, to make it easier at first._

Once he was better arranged, she explained. _You will inhale and exhale through your mouth only. Do this now._

Placing her hand on his belly, she felt instead his chest rose and fell. _You are breathing with your chest. Place your hands low down, on your belly. You must inhale from here_ , she said, positioning his hands well below his navel. _You must feel your diaphragm push your hands away from your body. Imagine that you are drawing breath from the place just above your manhood. Inhale slowly, until you feel it is impossible to take any more air. I should not feel your ribcage move at all until the very end of your breath. When you can do no more, release your air all at once, remembering to do so through your mouth._

He did so, and as with everything, gained quick mastery as he took five breaths in this manner. _Well done, now relax for a moment._ Repositioning herself, she knelt at his side so that she could reach around his chest without pressing down on him. Her hands sought his back, at the base of his ribs. _Now, there is one last thing to add in. You will do as you did before, but toward the very end of your inhalation, you will make a conscious effort to expand your body outward, where my hands are. It is a subtle motion that some imagine as "getting air into their back". You can look on in my mind as I do this, in case I am not explaining it well with words._ She demonstrated, and indicated that he should try. Unsurprisingly, he correctly performed the full exercise immediately. _That is all there is. I find it useful to do this with five breaths in a row; for me it quells unwanted agitation or other strong feelings and allows me to refocus my thoughts._

_Thank you, Adonnenniel._

Waiting until he repositioned himself, she snuggled close to him, resting her hand on his chest. Tenderly, he covered her hand with his own. _Losto vae, Thranduil._ Outside, a growing wind lightly rattled the balcony doors, as slumber took them. The first flurries of snow descended from a sky that blotted out the stars as they both yielded to dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Telemann, Overture in A minor for recorder, strings, and continuo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6anibrKhCw


	5. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rhîw 57-62, January 19-24]

The hour before dawn found Nenni deeply asleep, dreaming.

Her mind was taken back many years, to when she was a young teen. An unkind comment from her father at the dinner table had caused her to excuse herself. Seeking solitude in another part of the house, she attempted to steady her feelings. _Why were her parents so unable to behave like...decent people?_ At her age, awareness of other people, other families, was gaining quickly. Other families had laughter and kind words, not a steady stream of biting criticisms and thoughts that dared not ever be voiced for fear of reprisal.

The topic was that began this scene was lost to time...it could have been about anything. But the words that came after could never be forgotten. Her father came to find her, and asked, "Why did you leave the table?" His appearance had nothing to do with her welfare; he viewed her departure as a challenge to his authority and was spoiling for any reason to justify becoming more provoked. Though, his face seemed neutral enough at the time. Perhaps that was what lulled her into the foolishness that overcame her. She decided to give an honest answer. "What you said hurt my feelings," she had told him.

The struggle to speak those words started tears flowing from her eyes. Emotional transparency, under that roof, was not a common occurrence. In a mocking, singsong voice, her father repeated her words back to her in tones dripping with sarcasm. "Oh, I hurt your feelings? Your feelings?" The words were drawn out, in order to show as much contempt as possible. Nenni remembered the feeling of her young heart shattering.

She was alone in this world, with no one to whom she could turn or confide. Even then she knew that this response, from a parent, was not normal or right...but such knowledge did not help her, at the time. When she returned to the dinner table, her devastation masked from her face, her mother drove the final nail in the coffin. Looking at her daughter in disgust, she quipped "Why are you so sensitive?" in tones of disgust. A dozen nasty responses came to mind, and all of them would only have earned her punishment. That day cemented her resolve to never, ever trust another with her deepest feelings. It was only handing an enemy the knife by which to be slashed to pieces.

_Why are you so sensitive? Why are you so sensitive?_ the words rang in her mind, as agitation filled her body, waking her in the present time. Her heart thundered in her chest, and her breath came quickly. She would have wept, but Glorfindel's blessings on her mind made the pathway to feeling this kind of hurt a much longer one. At that moment, she did not know if she was grateful or resentful for his gift...crying was familiar, and there was often a twisted sort of comfort at the end of it. She sat up, heaving her feet to the side of the bed. Her hand had pulled back the bedclothes, freeing her to storm off to the garden.

_I need to think_ , _somewhere else_.

But then she froze. This was exactly what she was no longer supposed to do.

Thranduil's hand now rested lightly on her arm; he had not been asleep. Her body was tense, as she teetered on the moment of decision. _You have to try, she told herself. Yes he might hurt you, but you have to take the risk, and give him the chance._ Every fiber of her will was needed for the words she whispered to him.

"I have dreamed of a very painful memory. Please, hold me." For the split second after, raw fear washed over her vulnerability, before she felt his arms take her and draw her to him. He rocked her slowly in his arms, calming her as she breathed in his scent.

"I saw, Adonnenniel. That was a great unkindness to speak to anyone, but especially to you. You were not made to bear up under such words. Meleth, I know what it took for you to turn to me. There is only love, and reassurance for you here. I cherish you, and your feelings."

Nenni did not answer, but the purchase her fingers had on the skin of his chest tightened. If she could have sunk into his body to be nearer to him, she would have. Relief washed over her, and love. Allowing herself to relax, and feel safe, she slowly drifted back to sleep from his attentions. Her thoughts were jumbled, to him, but the thanks she felt was unmistakable. He kissed her head, and returned to his own reflections.

When she woke next, the sun was peeking over the horizon. As she recalled what happened in the night, her arm reached over him so she could nestle closer to his warmth. He began to stir.

_How are you feeling, Hîr vuin?_

_Much better, meleth._

_Can I do anything for you?_

_Yes._

_Hîr vuin?_

He took her hand, and guided it to the unmistakable firmness in his groin.

_Much better, indeed_ , she thought somewhere deep down, smiling, as she wrapped her fingers around his well-formed member. Slipping out of her leggings as she disappeared under the covers, she found him with her lips and began to attend to him with caresses both soft and insistent. Her efforts were rewarded when she felt him push into her mouth with mounting eagerness. In response to his thrusts, she sucked on him hard, hearing his moans of appreciation. At last he released himself, and she drank his seed eagerly as he spilled into her. The sweetness of his body had returned, she noticed, and this was no exception. The taste of him was intoxicating. Smiling, she resurfaced and held him tightly, pushing down the yearnings of her own body. It could wait. It was important to her, that he not overexert himself when he had finally begun to feel a little better. Relaxed, he drifted off again, to her satisfaction. It occurred to her, there was a simple solution to this; one which she had not used since arriving here. There had been no need. Her leggings were already off, a preparation made when she was not certain how she would pursue satisfying him. Reaching down with her hand, she found herself quite ready to receive...that which was now sleeping next to her. Smiling, she began to lightly slide her finger back and forth over her nub, with the mental fodder of dozens of their lovemaking sessions at her disposal. Her wetness made the light pressure feel like liquid silk flowing insistently over her most sensitive place. Relaxing, she allowed her mind to drift through the memories of the many ways in which he had given her pleasure, curling her toes as the heat and need began to build within her. She was not far from achieving her release when a curtain lowered across her pleasant thoughts.

_Stop, immediately._ His voice did not ask, it commanded. She froze. Before any further thoughts could enter her mind for consideration, his hand spread her legs much further apart and he mounted her. He drew a gasp of surprise from her, as he sheathed himself fully. He thrust into her hard, and insistently. He sought to kiss her, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth. Her intuition suggested that her complete surrender to his intentions would be wise. Fully yielding to him, she arched her hips to receive him. His words had startled her, and she had lost her concentration. He drove into her relentlessly. Finally she was able to relax and adapt to his rhythm, and her arousal increased; once again, she was close. And then he stopped. She tried to move against him, to gain her release, but he had pinned her underneath him.

_You will promise me, never to do that again,_ he said. Stunned, she looked into his eyes, and saw that he was completely serious, possibly bordering on angry. Usually she was more than willing to acquiesce to him, but something about this felt very off to her.

_I will not promise. Not like this. This is...wrong._

He pulled out of her, and swiftly pinned her wrists over her head.

_You are sworn to obey me, Adonnenniel._

The tone of his thoughts felt almost...dangerous. _How did we arrive at this?_ She tried to comprehend, and nothing was forthcoming.

_I may yet obey you, when you are not trying to coerce a promise out of me for which I am completely without understanding. Lovemaking is not supposed to be a battleground upon which you issue commands, Thranduil._

_You disobey me?_ His expression was incredulous, and there was no doubt as to his ire now.

_Stop twisting my words. You are angry, I do not understand why, and I do not like the manner in which you are treating me._

With an icy stare, he threw back the bedclothes and stormed to his wardrobe. As she was absolutely no longer in anything resembling a mood for carnal desires, she found her leggings and put them on, adding her robe that was at the foot of their bed. And she sat there, trying to understand what this was about. Nothing she had ever heard, or read, indicated to her that self-pleasure was somehow wrong amongst them. Why would it be? She was wed to him, what could possibly be the issue here?

Fully dressed, he stormed past her, and she realized he was heading for the door. In the deepest range of her speaking voice, she bellowed at him.

"DO NOT LEAVE ME." The phrase began as a demand but ended as a strangled plea, because her chest and throat had now tightened as much as the knot forming in her stomach.

There was no response, until he reached the latch to the chamber door, out of her sight. With his hand on it, he paused. And he thought. He was nearly unable to reason, in his vexation. _Breathe_ , he told himself. _Breathe_. While he could not at this time calm himself enough to try her exercise, he did manage to take many simpler deep breaths. His shoulders dropped, as the words of Glorfindel's counsel rang in his ears. Sighing, he forced his feet to walk back to her, though he would not meet her eyes. He sat next to her, and took her hand. Looking away, he did not speak.

Nenni's stomach sank when he did not return right away. She had been fully prepared to hear the latch click, and for the bottom to drop out of her heart. And yet it never did. He had actually come back to her. The feel of his hand, holding her own tightly, was sunlight beaming into a very dark place. It was hope. It was now her turn to realize what it had taken for him to do this. She swallowed, hard. Her next words were spoken very quietly.

"You...came back. I will give you my promise, if that is what you still wish. But I truly do not understand what has offended you. I will wait on you, with faith that you will tell me." It was yet very difficult for her, if not impossible, to choose to enter his mind when he showed anger. Though she had no similar expectation from him, there was an unshakeable feeling of disrespect, to her, in the thought of it. He was her Lord, and it seemed only right to honor the privacy of his mind at such times. That he could shut her out if he chose, she was well aware. If anything, it was another reason to defer even trying. What would feel worse, the sense of invading his most difficult feelings, or finding that he had already barred the door?

They sat for a very long time. Only the steady sound of Beren's breathing, occasionally punctuated by the twitches of canine dreams could be heard. Nenni did not try to stare him down, or press him. Rather, she retreated into her own thoughts, but only a little way. Her free hand found its way to his, resting only in the gratitude that he had not left her. He might never understand, what this show of love meant to her.

_Adonnenniel_.

Nenni looked up at him, to meet his eyes.

_I will not require your promise. I see now that this is something that was never before raised between us, because there had never been a reason. You have not been told of the rightness or wrongness of this action because among elves, it is not discussed. There is only the giving and receiving of this kind of pleasure from our mates. I can only tell you that my satisfying your desires lies very close to my heart. When I give my body to you, no matter how much I yearn for release, I yearn for release with you. That you would seek release, but not with me, hurt me very deeply. Yet, you genuinely did not know I would feel this way._

Her eyes widened, and her lips parted, in hearing this.

_Thank you, for not demanding a promise of me. But I give it nonetheless. Now that I have heard you, I promise to honor your feelings. I hope you can understand that on Earth, pleasuring oneself was a common thing. Much like the need for food, drink, or sleep; desire is a demand of the body, existing apart from anything having to do with another person. Relieving that desire was an ordinary, natural practice among any person who had reached sexual maturity, seen as a sign of the healthy acceptance of one's own body._ _I am very sorry, Thranduil, to have caused you hurt. I was trying to show you regard, by not disturbing your sleep for the sake of my own selfishness._

As he listened, his face softened as he lowered his head to kiss her. Emotional warmth spread through her, as she knew that all would be well now. He stood, and in a fluid motion, stripped off his boots and began to unlace his breeches. He made very swift work of this, before whisking her own leggings off of her once again. He pushed her further up on the bed, and laid on top of her, supporting some of his own weight on his elbows. He kissed her insistently, as his swiftly roving tongue would not be denied any corner of her own mouth. She felt him grind into her belly just above her mound, as surging pulses restored him to hardness against her skin. 

Very soon, she wanted him badly, and he did not make her want for long. When his thrusting began to consume her, it now felt different to her. Or rather, she understood it in a different way. This was not only the drive toward physical gratification, this was a spiritual act to him; something he viewed as a sacred gift to her. She allowed herself to join him in this previously unconsidered frame of reference. If this was how he felt about their physical bond, she could make the effort to view it in the same light. As her mind tried on this new outlook, a resonance with him she had not previously felt began to grow, and overshadow even the powerful needs of her body as it built toward climax.

She caught herself, suddenly afraid of the depth of intimacy toward which she was plunging. Looking into his eyes, she saw his love, and let her fall to continue. When their climax finally came, and the warmth of his seed filled her, she was laid bare to him in a new way that all her eloquence would later not suffice to explain. Still, she felt fear and doubt gnawing at the edges.

_I have you, Adonnenniel, and I will not let you go. I promise._

She closed her eyes, and squeezed them shut. She had offered him much vulnerability this morning, and he had proven steadfast.

_I love you_ , _Thranduil_ , was all she could manage. However trite and overused the words could seem at times, they spoke the most truth right now. Though she wanted to cling to him for the rest of the day, with his weight pushing her down into the soft mattress, she released him.

Knowing without asking what she would wish for next, Thranduil lifted her as he rose, to walk her into the pool. Nenni remained so lost in what had happened this morning, that she failed to even notice his restored strength, compared to yesterday. He swiftly rinsed himself, wrapping a towel around his waist as he prepared tea for her. He heard in her head, almost as if playing on a tape loop, _He didn't leave_. Under any other circumstance, her behavior would have been comical. Only now did he truly understand how much damage would have been done had he departed from their chamber, and gave thanks to the Valar that Glorfindel had come.

Placing the tea in her hands, he knelt down to place kisses on the exposed skin of her neck. "Meleth, I would like us to break our fast in the Great Hall. We have a half hour. Can you manage?" he asked softly. She nodded, trailing her hand up to caress the side of his cheek. Sipping her tea, she did not move, and he withdrew to attend to his own appearance. Lingering for only another few minutes to consume the tea, she left for her chamber. "Beren, come," she said. "Go to the garden now; you will come to the Hall with us." Lazily, the huge hound stretched and lumbered off to care for his needs.

Having dressed to compliment the black and forest green she had seen him choose earlier, she took her place in the chair, holding a comb in her hand. Wordlessly, she yielded it up to him, closing her eyes when she felt his hands begin to stroke her head. He did not speak to her except through his touches, never having quite seen her like this. There were several emotions he could list, that he was sure she was not in the hold of, but he could not find a word for what was in front of him. Certainly she was inside of herself just now, but not in a way that he would consider to be harmful. Ruminating, might be a word he could use.

When he had styled her hair in a way that pleased him, he placed her diadem on it. Uncharacteristically, she had not asked about any plans for the day. Glorfindel met them at the door to continue on to the Hall, and Nenni smiled at him and inclined her head deeply. Immediately the ellyn began to converse about Thranduil's health. Nenni held her husband's hand tightly, and soon they were seated and eating, after the usual formalities. Glorfindel saw they were both eating well, and at first did not notice anything out of the ordinary. Thranduil began to speak about plans for the welcoming feast with obvious relish, parts of which sank into Nenni's mind. She occasionally occupied herself with slipping slices of bread and the odd boiled egg to Beren. To her eyes, he had not had nearly enough reward for his role in the spider fiasco. Only when they made to leave, and Nenni spoke to the King, did Glorfindel realize she had not spoken one other word all through the meal.

"Hîr vuin, with your consent, I will care again for the audiences this morning so that you may continue to rest."

Thranduil paused. Her frame of mind was very much not in the present; yet if she was asking to take on the duty, clearly she had the wherewithal to perform it. He nodded by way of an answer, and kissed her brow. Bowing her head deeply to her King, she withdrew. Beren walked at her side under her hand, as her fingers lazily stroked his ears. As she walked away, still he heard her swirling thoughts. _He did not leave._ And this time, Glorfindel heard as well. Looking at his friend, his eyebrow raised in query. 

"Perhaps you would accompany me to my chamber," Thranduil said, indicating it was not a matter for discussion in the passageways.

Once there, he offered the potent morning wine he drank, and seated himself to explain the events between himself and the Queen. He did not hide the matters of a more intimate nature, but neither did he offer needless details. "I do not understand her mind," said Thranduil. "But as she does not appear to be in distress, neither have I attempted to engage her in further discussion."

Glorfindel's face became very earnest. "I congratulate both of you, for your first successes on this path. I have some awareness, of what it cost each of you to heed my counsel. What you are seeing, Thranduil, is the overturning of her deepest beliefs about others. She expects to be failed, she expects to be hurt. She offered herself to you, fully prepared to have more of the same. You upheld the trust she placed in you, and she does not know what to do with it. You have taken the first step toward proving to her that her faith in another, at the deepest levels she can offer it, will not cause her undoing. Adonnenniel has much more complex emotions than you do, my friend. She feels more intensely than most, and is nearly overwhelmed right now. It would not go amiss, to treat her with extra kindness and attention, until she can recover her equilibrium."

Thranduil nodded, reflecting on what he was being told. He sighed, deeply. "I accept your invitation to Imladris, Glorfindel, on the condition that you allow me to tell her at the time of my choosing. I will need to make arrangements with Legolas as to when we depart. After your feast, we have no obligations. She requires a change of scenery before, as she might say in the vernacular of her world, her head explodes. I think she will appreciate the journey there, perhaps even more than the visit. Did you know that in the world from which she came, she could fly mechanical craft that took to the air? It would be beyond her dreams, to see some of this world from the back of an eagle."

Glorfindel looked at him with skepticism. "Surely you are jesting with me, Aran Thranduil?" Yet he could see there was no humor in the King's eyes.

"Ask her about it, my friend. You will see the images in her mind. Do not forget that I was allowed a brief time in her world as well; I saw these creations with my own eyes. She comes from a place that is unimaginably different from our own. They have made machines which have taken them outside of the circles of their world. Which reminds me. Would you care to accompany me on a brief visit? I must report again to the instrument makers. It will give me the opportunity to explain my cryptic behavior at the table, last evening." With a nod from Glorfindel, they both left. On the way, he heard much about the King's grand ambition to have his crafters render the first piano in Ennor, as a gift to his wife..

When this visit was complete, Thranduil expressed a desire to look in on her duties in his Hall. Glorfindel agreed, but with a constraint. "Afterward, Aran Thranduil, I must insist we return to your chambers. Though it may be difficult to comply as your vigor returns, you require another day with as much rest as possible." 

The King regarded him with a smirk. "It is a strange thing, Glorfindel, when I am commanded within my own Halls. Yet I will concede to your wisdom. I am recalling how many times Adonnenniel had to endure similar restrictions. If I ever knew, I have forgotten what it is to chafe at the time needed for recovery."

Moving through the shadows so as to not be seen, they gained a view of the throne. Her audience was with an unctuous man and his companion, who had travelled from Esgaroth. Their cloth indicated that they had some means in this world. They spoke in Westron, seeking passage through the forest on the Elf Path, and were delighted to find an unexpected Queen hearing their case and not the difficult Elvenking that they had anticipated. She smiled charmingly, inquiring obliquely about their doings in Esgaroth. Thranduil knitted his brows at this seemingly pointless and overly familiar chatter. Now the man tried to press his advantage.

"Then I take it, my Lady, you will grant us our desire and allow us to pass along?"

"Perhaps," the Queen said, a kind smile on her face. "Tell me now, what is your destination, and the nature of your business there?" She did not miss the sidelong glance that one gave to the other, nor the too smoothly prepared response.

"We journey to the far distant town of Bree, my Lady, to establish trade in cloth in other goods."

"And who, may I ask, are your weavers?" Nenni asked.

There was stammering and confusion in this reply, which was not rehearsed.

"I see," said Nenni. "You will be lodged in these Halls, safe from the weather, until such time as our King reaches a decision on this matter, unless you choose to return."

"Now my Lady," the slippery man said. "I am certain there is no need to trouble the mighty King over so small a matter. We only ask to be peacefully on our way."

All kindness dropped from her face, and coldness entered her voice. "I am certain," she said, leaning forward, "that I speak with the authority of the King from this throne. You have been offered two options. I strongly suggest that you see fit to graciously accept one of them. You will truthfully explain your case to the King at his convenience, or you may return whence you came. It would be most unwise, to press me further." Beren, who rested alertly at the base of the stairs leading to the throne, now stood up, his eyes fixed on the two men.

As the men looked at each other, their self-assurance dropped to revealed thinly disguised anger. Yet there was fear also, on seeing the very short distance between themselves and the extremely large hound. With effort, the men bowed and accepted. Beren sat once again. In Sindarin, she ordered guards to escort them to guest quarters and ensure that they remained inside of them or had an escort at all times. As the men departed, she smirked and chuckled to herself. _Bree, in the dead of winter. They always think females were born yesterday._

The two ellyn withdrew. When they were suitably distant, Glorfindel grinned. "Is your Realm in good enough hands, Aran Thranduil?" 

 Thranduil shook his head. "She never speaks thus, Glorfindel. It is....unusual to behold." 

The corners of Glorfindel's mouth curled up as his eyes sparkled with mirth. "Aran Thranduil, she never speaks thus _to you_."

The ellyn had long returned to the chambers and were enmeshed once again in a chess match when Nenni arrived. Politely, she waited until the King acknowledged her before speaking. "Hîr vuin, are there further duties that require my present attire, or may I work now in the garden?"

Thranduil regarded her kindly. "You may, Adonnenniel. But before you depart for the garden, I would much like to know of any petitions you heard."

"Of course, i Aran nîn." When she emerged a short time later, she began to carefully twist the length of her hair into a large coil, securing it with her hair sticks at the back of her head. Seeing Thranduil's frown, she explained. "Today will be messy, and I did not wish to have your creation besprinkled with soil." He very much preferred to see her hair worn long.

She offered very short summaries of the petitioners, not wishing to interrupt their game more than necessary. Probing, Thranduil asked, "Why did you not approve the ones wishing to take the Elf Path?"

She smiled. "While I lack your gifts, I strongly felt I was not being told a complete truth. Perhaps I was being told no truth at all. It seemed best left to your insight, Hîr vuin. I would not willingly grant access to your forest to someone unknown to us here, without your own approval."

"Thank you, Adonnenniel. I have no other questions." 

Nodding, she left for the garden. Today was the day she would raise up the very last of the seeds she had brought from home; already she was beyond pleased with the outcome.

With a very self-satisfied smile, Thranduil turned his attention back to Glorfindel. "Checkmate."

******

The next several days became very busy in the Palace, as most everyone threw themselves with enthusiasm into the preparations for the feast. Thranduil resumed his ordinary duties, and with his consent, Nenni enlisted Glorfindel to help her in the garden. Copious amounts of fresh fruit and vegetables were grown, harvested, and left for Erudan and his staff in the south passage. Especially the oranges, which were intended to be an unusual treat for all in attendance. Glorfindel mastered the scythe quickly, and seemed as entertained by it as Thranduil. He had privately discussed matters pertaining to their visit abroad a bit more with the King, and learned that they had a food production schedule to keep. The more work they could complete now, the more days it would buy them in Imladris, though as of yet Nenni knew nothing about this.

Glorfindel noticed that she had a strong tendency to become mentally consumed by work, failing to eat or drink. He soon put a stop to this, monitoring her and insisting on breaks and nourishment. As she sat, eating an apple under his watchful eye, she took a moment to really look around at what had been done here. Recalling in her mind what it had looked like the first day Thranduil had shown her the garden, she absentmindedly giggled. She shook her head at the first of her schemes, and all the ideas that flowed one into the other. And the moment she first discovered her gift. It was both fulfilling and sobering, the sum of what had happened inside these walls.

Suddenly, an epiphany came. Thranduil ruled his Realm with an absolute hand. His word was law. And yet in this garden, he had never once even attempted to assert his will over what was done here. Not in terms of magic, obviously; he had enchanted it in the first place. Yet he had never suggested an arch go here, or a table go there, or a plant or tree or...anything. It was a marvel, really, that he had left this genuinely to her. And she had needed it, too. After her formerly independent life, she believed she might have gone crackers, had she not had something to truly call her own. _And what a something it is_ , she reflected.

He had ceded control of the single largest piece of open real estate in the Palace, to her. Possibly even, the largest open space in the entire forest...she'd yet to see a single clearing that could remotely compare. The more she thought on it, the more curious it seemed, to her. True, he had not had a good experience here on his own. But still...why? It almost seemed to be at the core of his nature, to move in and take charge. What stopped him, here, when even on earth he hardly was able to keep from showing his dominance? She frowned, now completely intrigued. Something that amounted to a psychological mystery lay in front of her, and now she would not be able to stand it until she had an answer.

Glorfindel had followed her line of thought. "It is a compelling observation, Adonnenniel. Were I to hazard a guess, it is simply because he loves you, and determined that this was a gift for you. His mind is a very disciplined one. Having decided something of this nature, he would not be inclined to waver from his intention."

Nenni mused. "True, and a very likely explanation. I am so used to my own mind being the equivalent of a Rube Goldberg device that I forget he is not the same at all. His reasoning is ordered, logical." She laughed. "Well, there goes a perfectly good conundrum, my Lord Glorfindel. Now I do not even feel obligated to ask him about it, so well does your theory suffice."

"Yet I believe you will regardless, Adonnenniel," Glorfindel smirked. 

Nenni frowned, genuinely confused. "Why would I do that?" she asked.

"Because he wants to know what great puzzle he has presented by which to occupy your thoughts, meleth," said Thranduil, now placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Truly you have perfected the art of stealth, Hîr vuin." Taking his hand, she rose up to kiss him, thoroughly amused as she sent out her thoughts to him. 

Thranduil shook his head. "How does anyone manage to notice such things, meleth?"

Her eyebrows shot up. "I cannot comprehend not noticing," she said in a much smaller voice, as the mirth left her face. 

 Thranduil immediately realized his error. "I chose my words badly, Adonnenniel. I meant to express, that it amazes me that one can be attuned to such things. I am apparently not, though I know I have other strengths. I do not wish you to be like me. I love you as you are." The smile returned to her face, on realizing he had not criticized her. Thranduil paused, smiling kindly at her. "Glorfindel's guess regarding my lack of interference in your garden is correct."

"And now it is my turn to ask a question, " quipped Glorfindel. "I barely caught an image in your mind, Adonnenniel. What is a Rube Goldberg device?" She imagined an example of one for him, very clearly. He began laughing, his eyes sparkling with cheer. "I fear I may now wish to craft such a thing. What an odd and creative amusement!"

_Story of my life, Nenni thought. Odd and Creative Amusement. I needed that on a t shirt_ , she thought. Out loud she said, "Would you both please excuse me, while I finish my work?" They both nodded.

*****

After a long day, she had completed all the requests from the kitchen. Returning, she offered the ellyn wine and poured herself some. She uncharacteristically drank half the goblet in three generous swallows, and refilled her own, taking it to the stone bench. Removing her boots, she tucked her feet underneath her and splayed her legs to one side. Beren ambled to her, sniffing. Nenni knew what he wanted, and leaned her face forward, closing her eyes. Glorfindel watched, somewhere between horrified and amused, as the dog began with her closed eyes, and proceeded to enthusiastically slurp at every bit of her exposed skin. The wet tongue felt so good, that Nenni did not care if the entire kingdom was watching. Though she did laugh, when he made her splutter to breathe. Wiping her face on her sleeve after she'd had enough, she pulled his head toward her. Wrapping her arms around him as he sat near the bench, she buried her tired head in his fur, smelling him. Beren was familiar, reassuring. At least, until he started moaning and complaining. _Oh, fine,_ she told him, smacking him gently on his muscled hindquarters.

About two more large swallows of wine later, she could feel the sweet liquid doing its work, and she did not feel her body quite so much. That and, the wine brought her usually busy thoughts to stillness. Looking out the window, she watched the snowflakes fall for a long while, as she continued to appreciate the wine. Occasionally she swirled it, to appreciate the deep red color and complex aromas. She considered herself fortunate to have it. Thranduil was served the finest wine there was to be had; she was the accidental beneficiary. Certainly it was of far higher quality than the serviceable but economically priced bottles she used to drink on earth.

_Drink for dinner half the time_ , the Little Voice reminded her wryly. 

_Alcohol is a food, on the biochemical level_ , she replied smugly, taking two more impudently large swallows. _Besides, would you prefer I revisit the fruit soda? We know how that ended._ Nenni began to smile, as she recalled the entire debacle. Soon, she was laughing helplessly at the memory. Thranduil and Glorfindel both looked at her, and decided it might be time to intervene. Glorfindel sat next to her, and Thranduil walked around the front. He gently tried to take the goblet from her, which caused all laughter to cease as her fingers tightened substantially around it. 

"Meleth, I think you should save this perhaps for tomorrow night's feast."

"With respect, Thranduil, what did you ask me for, in the middle of the night when you felt thirsty and ill? Why are you doing this, because I was laughing at an amusing memory? Please, do not. What is in my cup, is all I intend to have tonight." Reluctantly, he nodded and released her. 

She felt hands on her back. "Adonnenniel, you are drinking more, somewhat faster than usual, to dampen the discomfort in your body. I am not criticizing your choices, but I believe this is what you actually seek." Inhaling sharply, she felt his gift flood her tired muscles with soothing relief from discomfort and fatigue.

"Thank you Glorfindel, for your kindness. I do feel better. But the wine still tastes very nice, and I had good reason to laugh."

He smiled at her. "Then tell me your story, so that I may be amused as well."

"I will try, but I may start laughing again." She detailed crushing ripe stone fruits from the orchard with her hands into a crock, and adding in a little water and some sugar. As often as possible, she stirred the concoction, keeping it otherwise covered tightly with a cloth. And how after two days, fermentation gave her a delicious, fizzy fruit drink that she in turn decided to strain off into used empty wine bottles. On day three it was still excellent, possibly a tiny bit alcoholic. But by day four, the now powerfully strong beverage caught her unawares. Drunkenness and a splitting headache were the reward she earned by her determination not to waste any of the tasty soda....that was no longer soda at all, but sparkling fruit wine. The grand finale was when all of the wine bottles blew their corks out from the pressure built up inside, spewing fruit pulp on everything in a ten foot radius, including the ceiling. "I have not crafted fruit soda since," she intoned solemnly.

With backup from the images in her memories, soon Glorfindel also was laughing heartily. Turning to look for Thranduil, she saw him standing not far behind her, holding his own wine. Shaking his head slowly, his lips were parted in a grin. Draining her goblet, she stood to find water. She reasoned that retrieving the pitcher would save trouble. Looking at the King, she displayed a mock pout. _I would like nothing better than your lap, if you are willing._ He inclined his head to her, seating himself on the bench, and opening his arms. Glorfindel found the odd way she tucked her feet under her for this maneuver to be both fascinating and charming, as he watched her mold herself to the King.

Privately amused, he wondered how Imladris would fare, with these two. He enjoyed the relaxed informality they shared with him a great deal...and he suspected their desire for this kind of simple affection would trump any considerations of protocol. He meant to ensure it. They were at a fragile point in their newly restored relationship, and needed every support to help them succeed. If what she had revealed of the future indeed came true, it would soon be imperative that all the Elven realms be as strong as possible. Strong realms were led by strong rulers, and strong rulers were ones not burdened by personal struggles. He would find a way to communicate these matters to the Lord of Imladris, while yet honoring their privacy.

"Adonnenniel, Aran Thranduil tells me that in your world, there were creations that flew in the air, and that you could operate them. While I do not doubt his truthfulness, it is hard for me to imagine such."

"Aran Thranduil is kind. I could operate small ones very well, once in flight. Landing them...let us say that while I could manage to avoid death, my finesse in this important skill was never developed as one would prefer. You must understand, there were many kinds. Ones that would fit in this chamber, and ones as large as a dragon, if you will forgive the comparison." He looked in on her mind, fascinated. "How do they work?" he asked, intrigued.

"Much in the same way as a bird's wing. There are four forces of the physical world that govern the flight of a bird; those same forces affect these flying machines. There were other devices, too, like balloons. The people of my world badly wanted to take to the skies, and risked much to achieve it. All these things came at a great cost, though, Glorfindel. I feel things here are...better. The crafting of these machines destroys the earth itself, poisons it. I believe Arda has seen enough of that already."

There was a lull in conversation, as they watched the sky outside fade from day to night. In some places, the moonlight penetrated the clouds, casting a bluish glow over the forest even as little flurries of snow continued to fall.

Nenni summoned her courage. "Glorfindel, there is something I have  wished to ask you, but I do not know if the subject is permitted."

Glorfindel turned to look at her. His smile was gentle. "You are not the only one who has desired to know, Adonnenniel. Especially you, who have seen so little of the evils of this world. You are curious about facing the servants of Morgoth in battle?"

"I am, very much," she said quietly. "But not at the expense of causing distress for either of you."

Glorfindel realized that her concern was more for her husband than anyone else in the room. "Aran Thranduil, would you prefer this conversation take place at another time, when it need not happen in your hearing?"

Nenni craned around to look at Thranduil, concerned that she perhaps should have asked Glorfindel on an occasion when they were alone. His face was serene. "I thank you for your regard," Thranduil said. "When I was healed of the terrible damage to my body, many of the scars on my spirit were healed as well. I no longer quail inside of myself, at the mere mention of dragons. If you are willing to speak of your deeds, do so with my consent."

Glorfindel nodded. "What exactly do you wish to know, Adonnenniel?"

Her mouth opened, but she did not speak right away, as a frown came over her face. Most of her life she had wondered about the worst of the evil things she had read about, in the books. And now, when she finally had the opportunity to ask someone who had actually fought them, the words were hard to find.

"What do they feel like? As in, what does it feel like, to be near to something like that?"

It was just as well that Glorfindel had full access to her mind, in order to help him understand the question. "Are you asking me if there is a sense of evil that emanates from them, as opposed to their physical size or appearance?"

She nodded. "Yes. I am sorry for not asking more clearly, it is not easy to find the words."

Glorfindel regarded her kindly. "I think I would feel concern, if the words were easy to find. Do not be anxious, Adonnenniel, there is nothing wrong with your curiosity." He paused. "Their presence is not easy to endure. To be near such a thing is to feel its malice, darkness, and consuming will to destroy; just as you would feel heat or cold emanating from fire or ice."

She nodded. "How do you...." she stopped, searching again for the right words. She shook her head. "They are large in size, and powerful. By comparison, you are smaller. How does one even begin to know how to attack or defend against something so....seemingly overpowering?"

Smiling, he replied. "Because a fight against such evil is not only one of the physical plane. Do you know of the powers of the Firstborn?"

She answered carefully. "I recall that both the physical world and the world of the unseen, the wraith world, are revealed to you."

"Very good," he said. The simplest answer would be, that it is not only a fight of flesh and bone, but also spirit, and what some would call magic. And just as Morgoth bestowed evil upon them, we were granted the powers of light, and goodness with which to resist. Because of this, my foes did not appear to me as they might to someone without this understanding."

Nenni smiled. "I could continue to ask questions, but I think I would soon reach a point of not having a frame of reference from which to truly comprehend the answer. But what you said does make some sense to me. I will not pretend to understand all of the forces that rule this world, even though I have been granted some experience of them. But I would like to know one more thing."

She paused, and a very wistful expression came over her face. "This is not about fighting. Would you tell me what it looked like, to waken into a world of starlight? Was it like being outside is now, at night? Or something else?"

"Though I am not old enough to have been among those who witnessed this, the memory was shared among all Eldar, in the time of my youth. Therefore, that is a much easier question to answer." He reached over to lay his hand against her face and shared his memories. Her vision filled with a place of exquisite, unspoiled loveliness. Snow-capped mountains rose in the distance, cast in the purple and bluish hues of a perpetual twilight. Every manner of natural beauty had a place in this setting...forest, fields, and still waters. Stretching over all of it floated a firmament, the likes of which she could not have imagined, reflected in the mirror of the lake. The starlight was not what she knew here, or even in the nights on earth when the Milky Way blazed overhead. These stars seemed somehow nearer. Though they did not appear so very much brighter, the soft glow that illuminated their surroundings was stronger, somehow; the exceptional work of Varda. It was wrenchingly beautiful to behold. As he slowly withdrew his hand, the scene faded into a shimmering curtain, leaving her with a profound sense of inner calm and great wonder.

When she found she could think and speak again, she looked at the older elf. "I will treasure that in my heart always, Glorfindel. I cannot give you enough thanks."

"It was my pleasure, Adonnenniel"

Nenni was almost startled by Thranduil's resonant voice underneath her body. So compelling was the vision, she had completely lost awareness of her surroundings. "I thank you as well, Glorfindel. Not having my wife's proclivities, it never occurred to me to inquire. I am richer, for having seen this."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Glorfindel rose. "I will take my leave, to refresh myself. May I ask where it pleases you to take the next meal?"

Thranduil grinned. "The Great Hall. Our realm is perhaps more indulgent of frivolity during special occasions, than that to which you are accustomed. Our celebrations tend to extend themselves, like water pooling across the floor. It would be wise of me to appear at this next meal, so that my stern presence can dampen any tendencies toward early mischief."

Glorfindel's eyebrow arched. "Then I shall return at the appointed time, to continue enjoying your company." They rose and stood, out of respect, as he withdrew. 

When he had departed, Thranduil took his seat again, and pulled her into his lap once more. "You do not tire of me, weighing down your legs, Thranduil?" she teased. For an answer, he gently guided her jaw with a soft touch from two of his long fingers, and silenced any further conversation. He tasted sweetly of wine, which thought was occupying much of her mind until his fingers reached up and began kneading her back and shoulders. An involuntary groan came from deep within her, as her mind was swiftly diverted to how incredibly good his hands felt. Gasping from enjoyment, she told him, "You are not helping your cause, Hîr vuin. This is too much distraction."

She felt him rising, lifting her with him. "As it is meant to be, meleth." He deposited her carefully near the edge of their bed, immediately divesting her of her tunic before laying her down on her belly. Rotating her arms and placing them at her sides, palms up, he began to push his strong fingers relentlessly behind her shoulder blades. Slowly at first, but then with increasing pressure. She moaned with pleasure, unable to stop the sounds that escaped her. Thranduil laughed. "Now I recall why I do not do this for you, often enough. The sum of your sounds always undermines my best intentions."

"But," as she tried to speak between moans and grunts of happiness, "it was determined today that you have a very disciplined mind. It would be a shame to prove me wrong, so swiftly. I will try to contain myself, but you just cannot imagine how good that feels."

Her intentions to produce fewer noises failed miserably, as his hands began to travel to her neck. She did not understand why massage felt so good, to her. It really makes no sense, she thought. Glorfindel did...whatever he does...and took away being sore and tired. She cringed inwardly to think of the sounds she would be making now, had he not done so. Once his fingers found the thin muscles at her temples and pretty much everywhere else on her skull, it became impossible to think in the face of the tingling sensations that travelled up her spine and spread through her neck and face. Involuntarily, she twisted her head, trying to manage the feeling that hovered between enjoyable and overly intense. Once it started, it could be difficult to rein in. Thranduil stopped. "Meleth, what is that, that is happening to you?"

"Can you stop it or reduce the intensity of it? Please?"

She sighed with relief once he forced the tingling to tone down. "It is a....thing my nervous system does, with a long name that does not matter. There is no harm, and sometimes it feels pleasant. Except when it becomes overwhelming. Please, do not let it dissuade you," she said, hopefully.

"I will happily continue later, meleth, and not on account of that. If you wish to bathe, and have enough time before the meal, you should do so now."

Rising, she kissed him soundly in gratitude. "I appreciated your touches, very much. It was very kind of you," she said, tracing her fingers through his flaxen hair before she began undressing.

In little time, they were entering the Great Hall. Nenni could tell, as she curtsied to the King, that the energy level was much higher. _Perhaps even approaching Turuhalmë-like levels_ , she mused. Even she had to admit she was anticipating the feast tomorrow. If it was even a slice of the fun she'd had at Yule, how lovely it would be! _I hope there are tarts_ , she thought. _Perhaps even cupcakes..._

The sound of Thranduil clearing his throat broke her reverie, as she realized she had still not released his hand from his raising her back up. Flushing pink, she was glad the Hall was a tiny bit dimmer than usual. Glancing at him contritely, she seated herself. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with looking forward to the enjoyment of a feast, Adonnenniel. Do not berate yourself over something so small." She smiled, and nodded imperceptibly.

_Thank you._

He insisted on serving her food, something he usually did only in their chambers. Flattered and surprised, she thanked him. Turning her attention to her plate, she ate quietly. She preferred for him to converse with Glorfindel, as he was their guest and she had the most time with the King, as a rule. And yet tonight he insisted on hearing about what projects, if any, she was working on in the garden. Pleased but taken aback, she told him how the last of the seeds from earth had been grown out and the new plants moved to their respective locations. Feeling suddenly shy, she said only, "I want to give you my sincerest thanks, for making it possible to have so many plants from home. It has been..." There really weren't words, without sounding like a runaway sonnet. "I thank you."

She looked down, as the intimacy of the moment was becoming far too great for her comfort in their present circumstance. And yet the familiar fingers were on her jaw, and she acquiesced. He kissed her fully on the mouth. Not in a manner that was lascivious, but one which clearly and very publicly declared his love for her. About ten different places in her wanted to run, blush, feel embarrassed, duck under the table, or some other form of evasion, but then she remembered what he had done this morning, and shoved all of those down. If her King wanted to kiss her, here, then that was all the direction she needed. It meant, that he loved her. And she loved him in return. He released her, softly tracing his finger along her cheek as he withdrew. It was fortunate that she had only two bites left on her plate; her thoughts had run off in disarray, and her appetite had followed them.

Forcing herself to finish her food, she discreetly reached her hand to rest on his thigh, recalling with some trepidation the emotional avalanche that had occurred, the last time she did this. Immediately his hand covered hers, and his fingers sought to lace in between her own. Her heart lurched, and confusion swept over her, as she buried her thoughts. They were uncomfortably intense, and in the middle of the Great Hall, entirely unwelcome. _Why do I feel like a lovestruck teenager, having my first relationship?_ She forced herself to think about something else, latching on to the recitation of a poem:

_O that gaunt House of Art which lacks for naught Of all the great things men have saved from Time, The withered body of a girl was brought Dead ere the world's glad youth had touched its prime, And seen by lonely Arabs lying hid In the dim womb of some black pyramid......._

Her memory did not always seem to be quite so perfect as Thranduil's, and the struggle to recall all the correct words soon provided the diversion she sought. Her memories of anything that transpired since her renewed marriage to him were clear and sharp...but anything from Earth was not guaranteed to have perfect recall. And at the moment, that seemed quite alright.

Very quietly, so as to not be heard by Nenni, Glorfindel leaned to Thranduil. "My friend, I believe you have an important evening's work ahead of you. You will excuse me, if I find that I must attend to the wonders in your library." Smiling, Thranduil nodded, as Glorfindel whispered yet one more piece of cryptic advice. Their meal was concluded and the King rose, releasing her hand so that he might pull back her chair for her. She took his offered arm, with her thoughts yet in a jumble, it did not occur to Nenni to carefully consider Glorfindel's sudden fascination with scrolls. Which seemed just as well; with tomorrow's feast, a quiet evening might be for the best.

On their return, she was given no time to think before Thranduil drew her into his embrace. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around him and molded her body against his, holding him tightly. Another surge of emotion ran through her, stronger than the one she'd felt the first time he had ever held her. She was certain she was possibly losing her grasp on reality, but in this private place, there was no longer a need to restrain her inner feelings. For what seemed like a long while, they stood thus, with his hand caressing her hair and back. Until, that is, she felt her feet leave the ground as he picked her up. He did not cradle her into his arms like usual, but rather lifted and held her against him so that she was at his eye level, as he slowly walked to the stone bench. His sea blue eyes glittered as they looked into her pale gray ones. Effortlessly, he arranged her limbs as he seated himself, his mouth joining to hers in a tender kiss. The feeling of being drunk with love washed over her. Pulling away with a heart beating much faster now, she looked into his eyes.

"Are you doing this to me, Thranduil?" she asked softly. She would not be upset if he was, but it just seemed odd that he would decide to start such a thing, in the middle of a meal. He smiled.

"No one has done anything to you, Adonnenniel. But I was given a few words of counsel for you, from Glorfindel."

Nenni's eyebrows arched in amusement. "And?"

"He said only, 'do not resist your heart.' "

"I see." Her eyes lowered. The corner of her mouth turned up. The depths of Glorfindel's emotional mastery were incontestably astounding. She understood from his cryptic words that he wished for her, obliquely, to jump off the final cliff. She'd built trust with Thranduil this morning, and now he wanted her to follow these emotions and engage with her husband fully, withholding nothing.

While her fingers slowly traced the line of his cheekbone, she said, "Then, I think it may be best, if you would take me to our bed."

He did not move right away, but kissed her again. It was hard to perceive, if her surrender was to him, herself, or some combination of the two. The heady rush of emotion that she could only recall allowing herself on the day they reaffirmed their union sparked though her, and she did not try to dampen it. Small observations that had escaped her then, now had her attention; the feel of his even teeth under her exploring tongue, the particular shape of his ear, how the curve of his strong jaw filled the cup of her hand. Her fingertips felt his heavy eyebrows, that accented the deep blue of his eyes, and wondered why she had never before considered the strength they imparted to his face.

_Because while you always engage your body with his, you do not permit all of your mind to do the same_ , the Little Voice said.

_Please, not now. Allow me this chance to give him all there is , without a lecture._ There was an unusually long pause.

_Very well._

Looking on, Thranduil at last understood what he had seen unfolding within her. It seemed strange, in a way. Despite her vastly greater emotional awareness on matters in general, she was only now prepared to offer him what he had given her from the beginning. He did not fault her. Rather, he welcomed this with eager anticipation. One thing at a time, what the dragon's fire had taken from them was being restored. He covered her cheek and neck with tender kisses, delighting in her heightened response to him. Silent enjoyment was replaced by quite an array of soft sounds. Suddenly the bench seemed no longer suitable to his wants, and he carried her to their bed.

His kisses grew in fervor, as his desire mounted. _Thranduil,_ he heard softly. _I do not know what this will feel like for me. I will offer you everything, withhold nothing. I ask for extra time, and patience, if you can give it._

Immediately he slowed his movements, smiling warmly. With his eyes, he invited her to lead for a time. They were seated at the edge of the bed, and she nudged off her slippers so that she might kneel next to him. She carefully brushed his long hair aside, and made a thorough and slow exploration of his ear and neck, pressing soft kisses and touches of her fingers against every bit of his sensitive skin.

Occasionally he would sigh or moan softly in appreciation, and she let these small expressions of his delight sound down to the depths of her spirit. In all the world, intimacy with this mighty and beautiful Elf Lord belonged to her alone; it was a dizzying thought. As her hands began to undo the many buttons of his tunic, she let her mind linger on how wholly she belonged to him, and had always belonged to him. Whether or not her consciousness could recall it, her spirit knew it to be true. 

As her fingers traced slowly over his collarbones, and his muscled chest, he gently worked the lacings of her gown loose. When she indicated that she wanted the garment removed, he lifted it carefully over her head for her. She slid his tunic over each of his shoulders, and off his arms. Straddling him, she looked into his eyes again for a time, seeing his love and no longer feeling awkward for her own feelings of adoration. By unspoken desire, they each embraced the other, to feel their bare chests pulled close, and their hearts beating near each other. Nenni buried her head in the flaxen hair that cascaded at his throat.

There was one thing that she could not leave unsaid.

_I have to know that you understand what I am doing. When we rise from this bed, I will have forsaken any defenses I kept hold of, to protect myself from being hurt by you. Neither of us are perfect. I know that you yet struggle with anger. I do not ask that you never make a mistake, but I plead that you will not forget that I have given you the last of myself, and placed it in your care._

Her heart began to beat harder as she offered him this, nearly the last vulnerability. Still feeling some trepidation, she raised her head. There had to be a response.

He slid his hand to cradle the back of her head, and kissed her brow firmly.

_First as your husband, and second as your King, I accept the responsibility, Adonnenniel. I am humbled, by your gifts to me, and I promise to you that I will not forget._

She closed her eyes, thankful. Releasing her hold on him, she reached down, to unlace his breeches.

_Then there is only one thing left._

It was short work, for them to divest themselves of the remainder of their clothing, as she rose and insistently pulled the fabric from his legs. All day, in the deepest parts of her mind, she had asked herself what vulnerabilities she hid from him, in their intimacy. Over and over, she rolled the question around, knowing that there was something that eluded her. That she did not always allow herself the full depth of her feelings, she had already identified and would continue to correct, but there was more. When the answer finally struck her, it seemed almost unbelievable that she had not seen it sooner. She had never taken him in the fulness of her own want, out of fear that he would disallow it; she had only ever offered herself to him for his own strongest desires. It was the last fear.

She invited him to move further up on the bed, and he reached out for her, prepared to begin making love to her. Raising her eyes to the stone ceiling overhead, she summoned every want she had ever deferred, and all her physical strength. Pushing him down, hard, she began to ravish him without reservation, allowing the heat of her desires to fill her. Abandoning any thoughts of him being the person of her King, she broke through the barriers that kept her from feeling the right to possess him as the object of her physical and spiritual desire.

Stunned, he did not know what was happening, at first, though he hardly found cause for complaint. With firm decisiveness, she backed into him to receive the attentions of his mouth while she eagerly enjoyed the wonders of his manhood. When she decided it was time,her tongue demanded entrance to his mouth. She brought his hands to her breasts, Her nipples were pressed into his mouth in turn, as she insisted on attention there while nibbling and licking at the tips of his ears. And when she had had taken her pleasure from all of these things, she pushed herself onto him and rode him, bearing down strongly, until she was moaning in delight and nearly at her peak. He groaned underneath her, with appreciation and enjoyment. Her eyes shone with both lust and happiness, as she raised herself off of him. The last small part would belong to him.

Nenni laid back now, pulling at his arm.

_Take me_ he heard, as he saw her spread her legs wide for him. Teasing, she reached with her hand to spread her folds open to him, to be enticed yet more by the appealing sight. With a deep throated laugh, he mounted her, responding joyfully to the gleam in her eye.

Crying out with satisfaction as he began to pound into her, she arched her hips to meet him. She wanted the feel of his power, and held his waist with a firm grip, pulling him into her. But after some moments of this vigor, he slowed abruptly. Threading his arms underneath her, he held her to look in his eyes as he slowed to a rhythm of slow, deep strokes. With no shame at her feelings, she let the tears that welled up from the love and passion she felt for Thranduil flow freely. His body pushing deep within her brought her to climax even as she felt his own warm flood fill her. He cried out just as she did, in their shared moment. Straining against him, there was no question that she had now yielded all of herself. Her arms wrapped around his neck, drawing his panting body down to rest on her own. She reveled in his weight, the effort required to draw breath with him on top of her. When his breathing slowed, with all the strength she could muster, she rolled him over so that she was once again on top of him. Planting soft kisses on him as he looked at her in amused surprise, she spoke.

"What would please my husband now?"

He did not answer, but easily raised himself up, carrying her off with him to the soothing warm water. Nenni discovered quickly that she was apparently not allowed to do another thing for the rest of the evening. He washed her, her hair, dried it by a warm fire, and resumed his massage from earlier. When she was convinced she would dissolve into a puddle, he dressed her for sleep. Dimming the lights, he joined her in bed. As he held her close, he began to show her some of his memories of their childhood together. In all of them, she saw his love for her. She did not cry, or feel sad, as she feared she might. Rather, the images brought her quiet joy and contentment. She saw her parents, the parents of her fëa; this made her happiest of all. They were beautiful, and shared her gray eyes. When he stopped, he soothed her to sleep with soft caresses. As she drifted away, she hoped he saw the gratitude in her heart.

_I do, Adonnenniel_. _And more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Verse of poem is Oscar Wilde's "Athanasia"]


	6. The Feast Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rhîw 63 Imladris, January 25 Gregorian]

Loud sniffs and licks mixed in Nenni's mind in the haze of the early morning light. Though she knew what this was, there was considerable determination on her part to ignore it. _Beren, I want to sleep more._ This was met with whines and moans, and another battery of insistent face washing. She could ignore it well enough until the dog's tongue felt like it was trying to go up her nostrils. Spluttering, she sat upright as Beren began stepping on Thranduil. When she didn't rise fast enough, he began barking in their faces.

"THAT IS ENOUGH" she hollered, staggering out of bed, hoping to get Beren out of the chambers before Thranduil sent him into perpetual slumber. Come to think of it, she had never asked him if his ability to control sleep extended to animals...but there was little reason to suspect that it did not. Forcing her groggy legs to move fast, she ran to the garden and opened the door for Beren, who immediately began to water the nearest plant with gusto. _I have got to see about a...dog door,_ she thought, though such a construct would mar the beautiful woodwork of the portal.

It was chillier than she would like it to be, with her bare feet having a choice between the cold stone of the passageway and the colder damp grasses of the garden itself. She felt a little guilty to see that urine was still streaming out of Beren...he had always had an impressively resilient bladder, and for him to need to wake her like that must have been a form of desperation. _Beren, I am sorry I yelled at you. This is my fault,_ she sent to him, but he dutifully ignored her as he licked his lips in relief. The cold started to bother her feet, so she began jumping up and down, trying to warm up. Springing into the air, she shrieked in surprise as she was caught and swiftly bundled into her husband's luxurious robes.

"Good morning," she said sheepishly, though she saw the amusement in his eyes. "I might have known that no one could sleep through that racket. I am sorry."

Thranduil laughed. "Meleth, on a feast day, being woken by getting stepped on in the midst of shouting is likely to be the least of my concerns." He pulled her up toward him, and kissed her properly. "And now," he said, "it truly is a good morning."

Smiling happily at the pleasant words of endearment, she held onto his neck. "Dare I ask what excesses you fear to encounter today, i Aran nîn?" she teased.

He smirked. "Glorfindel is known far and wide for his legendary fighting skills, meleth. Though he has the heart of a gentle poet, any celebration to honor such a one is likely to bring out the bravado of those who wish to show their mettle. It is traditional, with a feast for a warrior, to have afternoon contests of sparring and skills at arms, prior to the festivities. As the weather appears like it will cooperate, I have given my permission for these to commence. The problem lies with the unbridled enthusiasm these contests engender."

Nenni's eyebrows shot up. This conversation could prove most interesting, if not immensely fun. "Do tell. Does the winner challenge you?" Thranduil smirked once again.

"The winner is awarded a fitting prize, that I select; ordinarily a gift of a superior weapon or something that would prove useful in combat. But yes, they do have a the option to challenge me if they wish." He smirked. "Few do."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why am I feeling suddenly suspicious that I am a fly, with a great spider weaving a web for me?"

He grinned. "Then you will don your armor and swords, and accompany me? It is all in good fun, meleth."

"Hm. You are always telling me that I do not bargain well. Should I merely capitulate and agree, or require some grandiose concession from you? I do not believe for a moment that I am not being ensnared by your designs, even as we speak, Hîr vuin."

In honeyed tones, he replied. "It pleases me, meleth, to see you learning. As I already have made a grandiose concession of which you are unaware, I propose the following. If you grant me my desire, I will tell you of it sooner, rather than later."

Nenni's brow furrowed. She knew of his reputation as a shrewd negotiator, and would not be fooled.

"And what, Hîr vuin, is the precise definition of 'sooner'?"

Thranduil smiled. "Before the sun rises tomorrow."

"And how do I know that your grandiose concession will be something worth my while?"

"Because I give you my word."

Without hesitation, she answered, with a flair of insouciance to her voice.

"Then, I agree. Though, I do hope whatever you are going to embroil me in will constitute a fair fight, and not another Poor Elleth Versus the Two Mightiest Warriors on This Continent scenario."

He chuckled. "Poor elleth? Meleth, as I recall, you beat both of us."

She glared at him, pretending indignation.

"I am not so foolish as to presume that a repeat of that victory is guaranteed, in any manner. Nor do I believe you did not just get the better of me, Thranduil Oropherion. I know you well enough to respect your ability to have it your own way." Releasing his neck, she crossed her arms, looking on him with a mock scowl.

"Then why did you agree to my terms, Adonnenniel?" He teased.

Nenni dropped her bravado, as she looked in his eyes. Her voice softened, as she reached up to stroke his cheek. "Because I love you deeply, and I wish to please you, in spite of my bold words. It is why I never will bargain well, at least with you."

His face relaxed, and he kissed her tenderly. "I know it. But I still enjoy that you would banter with me."

She giggled. "That, I can manage. At least for awhile."

Finally, Beren had concluded his necessities, and lumbered past them to return to bed, giving Nenni's foot a rare lick of affection. As Thranduil watched him pass, he frowned. "These doors have stood in place for over two thousand years. Yet I am afraid you are correct, and that modifications are in order. I believe all three of us will be happier, at the end of it."

A sudden idea came to her. "That or, we find a way to teach him to use the latches, or change them so that he can use them. He is more than intelligent enough, is he not?"

Thranduil frowned. "Yes, he is. I will speak to the smiths about creating a sliding mechanism that his feet can grasp. And then, perhaps, our mornings will remain peaceful."

 _I very much doubt that_ , she thought idly.

Soon enough, a baffled Glorfindel entered their chambers, in preparation to attend the morning meal. "Aran Thranduil, is it usual for your ellyn to spar in the passageways? I narrowly avoided a most hazardous turn of a corner, just now." Though his words were serious, his eyes sparkled with mirth.

Thranduil chuckled heartily. "Though they do not officially begin until mid-afternoon, I am afraid today's feast games are already underway in the minds of many."

Nenni raised an eyebrow. _Sounds like testosterone, run amok._

"I am sure you will be able to assist with that difficulty, meleth," Thranduil smirked. 

Her eyes narrowed again. "Hîr vuin, I will not shirk from my word to you. But I think I would find it most beneficial to be told exactly just what it is, to which I agreed? Am I going to find myself sparring with half of your Realm, as a part of the day's entertainments?"

At this point Glorfindel seemed most curious as well, and now two pairs of eyes looked at the King expectantly.

Thranduil grinned. "Very well. Since I am outnumbered among my loved ones, I will explain what everyone else already knows. More or less, every fighter connected to the Palace will draw numbered sticks from a container. These match the participants blindly, with a random opponent. There are contests for both swords, and archers, and a great many open dueling circles and targets for the respective competitions. The sword rules are simple; victory is obtained either by forcing one's opponent out of the circle, or by disarming. Victors return their sticks to the container, and new opponents are drawn, until only one victor remains."

"And you wish me to be a participant, is that it?"

He gleefully nodded. "It is meant to be in fun, no one is looking to harm the other. But I will confess that I have smiled for days over the thought of unleashing you against those who have heard but not seen."

Glorfindel chuckled, which caused Nenni to look at him as well. "And what of my Lord Glorfindel," she asked Thranduil. "Must he participate as well?"

Thranduil smirked. "As the guest of honor, that choice is his to make. Though I do not deny that my amusement would increase, to see him join in."

Glorfindel nodded good-naturedly. "I would be happy to please my host, Aran Thranduil." The King nodded his thanks. Except as he did so, a yet more mischievous look spread over his face.

"I have perhaps forgotten to mention something else about the contest. Every participant is carefully weighed before the event; Galion himself is tasked with this duty, so that the records are beyond reproach. In between each match, a particular amount of wine calculated fairly for each fighter must be consumed."

 _You have got to be kidding me_ , Nenni thought. Glorfindel thought this was extremely amusing, and broke out into laughter.

She rolled her eyes. _Males_.

"Are we permitted to drink water as well, i Aran nîn?" she asked, feeling that this was the more important information.

Thranduil nodded. "Yes, though you will find that few ellyn will bother," he said with great amusement.

"So at the end of this, if I am to understand, there is a chance that a drunken victor might face you, in combat?" _This is ridiculous_ , she thought. _He is almost invincible when his opponent is stone cold sober._

"The victor is given miruvor, Adonnenniel. The victor thereby regains their senses for the most difficult part of the challenge, should they wish to attempt it."

 _Who in the world came up with this circus?_ she wondered, shaking her head ever so subtly from side to side. But she could not help that the corners of her mouth were curling into a smile.

Thranduil laughed. "It is an old tradition, born of the intermingling of our Silvan and Sindarin heritages. Silvan drinking contests and merrymaking met traditional games at arms, centuries ago. As feasts of this sort are less frequent during the year, they are anticipated the most."

Nenni saw how her husband's eyes shone and his face almost glowed, even talking about this. Clearly, he was looking forward to this event, quite a lot. She decided then and there, she would give it her best, and hope no one was sent to the Healing Halls for a month on accident.

Reflecting, she spoke. "I have never attempted the disciplines of which you speak, and it may be more difficult for me than you think. I have never sought to disarm another, nor tried to fight within a confined boundary."

"Which is why I consider it perfectly fair that you will join me in the practice room after the meal. Though, I wish to make certain you understand--disarmament, in this instance, means gaining control of your opponent's blade while they are yet vulnerable to your own, and not merely complete removal of the weapon from their grasp. I recommend not eating too much, at the meal. And Glorfindel, if you would like to assist with this lesson, you are entirely welcome to do so."

The older elf merely grinned, and nodded.

Thranduil offered his arm to her, and she took it, trying hard to push her amusement deep below the surface. She heard him speak in her mind.

_You interest me, Adonnenniel. You admit you prefer the pursuits usually sought after by males, and yet it amuses you when males gravitate toward these things. Why?_

_Because, Hîr vuin, I am female_ , she replied, as if that should be a perfectly obvious answer. When she lifted her eyes to him and found him returning her gaze, she serenely interpreted it as an invitation to kiss him. Which she did, with a chaste peck on the lips, sensing his confusion. Deep down, she chalked up a minor victory and worked hard to keep her face neutral as she walked with him to the Great Hall.

The scene that greeted them bordered on chaos. Levels of mirth had risen to unprecedented heights, and fully two thirds of the diners were boisterously occupied mock-sparring with eating utensils, while laughing uproariously. The customary announcement of the King's arrival by the Steward was hopelessly drowned out. Nenni's eyebrows raised up as far as they could go, as did Glorfindel's. Probably the greatest challenge of her rulership to date was that she did not dissolve into a puddle of helpless laughter, because the scene was very funny. The real question was, would it amuse the King, who had been denied the respect he was due upon arrival?

Nenni sucked in her cheeks, hard, biting down on both of them at the same time in order to keep her face from any possibility of spreading into a smile; she did not dare undermine Thranduil, in the event he was not willing to overlook this breach of protocol. Galion looked at the King helplessly, his eyes awash with apology. She glanced up at Thranduil, trying to read his face. His eyes were wide, but other than that, she could not determine anger, mirth, or anything in between....but she could guess what was coming. It simply was not like him, to see chaos and refuse to order it.

"DARO!" erupted from him at the loudest volume she had yet heard him ever emit. Privately, she thought it was an excellent use of projection. _He might not go in much for singing_ , she thought, _but there is no question that he has a mastery of voice._

Silence fell over the Hall as all those below meekly paid their silent respects, while Nenni curtsied to him as always. Thranduil raised her up, but did not seat himself. He stood, glowering, at the edge of the balustrade, until all evidence of unacceptable behavior appeared to be sufficiently dampened. Furtive glances toward him from below continued, as those who had most fully lost their sense of decorum began to wonder whether they were about to be called out by the King for their actions. Only then did he appear satisfied, and pulled out her chair for her before he seated himself.

Nenni bit her cheeks harder, because she thought the entire scene had been hilarious. It was taking all she had not to succumb to laughter, even now. Pouring tea for herself, she desperately tried to discipline her thoughts, and found it was not working. She pinched her arm, very, very hard until finally the discomfort allowed her to regain some self control...and yet even this was tenuous.

 _I will help you_ , she heard.

Suddenly she felt the emotion leave her, as she was brought back from the precipice of uncontrollable mirth. She heaved a sigh of relief.

 _I thought it was funny too, Adonnenniel. Yet I do not have the luxury of admitting it, and neither do you_. He glanced at her in that imperious manner he had, moving only his eyes to the side but not turning his head. Finding his hand, she squeezed his fingers in thanks before releasing him, and returned to her tea. She placed a few grapes on her plate, and a small biscuit, though she refilled her teacup, while she barely nibbled at the fruit.

_Adonnenniel, I suggested not eating too much, but this is not what I had in mind. You will need your strength, today._

_But I am not hungry_ , _Hîr vuin._

Ignoring her, he placed a hard boiled egg on her plate. _Eat at least that, also. I insist._

Sighing, she lifted her spoon to crack the eggshell, knowing it was no use protesting. Taking her biscuit, she split it in half. After the egg was peeled, she sliced it into several thin sections, which she layered in a geometric pattern onto the biscuit. Procuring seasoning, she sprinkled it on top. And now, was looking for a slice of cheese, on the tray. By now, Thranduil had stopped eating in order to simply watch this. As she cut the slice of cheese into smaller pieces and layered it on the egg as well, he folded his arms over his chest, certain that this was a stalling tactic. Oblivious to him, she now placed the second layer of biscuit on top and began nibbling happily at the creation. Shaking his head, he resumed eating. Thankfully, the rest of the morning before returning to their chambers passed without incident.

*****

Once she had changed apparel and was seated with his skilled fingers braiding her hair, she felt the giggles washing over her that had been forcibly suppressed before. It had been so endearing, to see him scowling like an old schoolmaster over a room of errant pupils. She wondered if she would ever be able to be upset with the elves here, or be any kind of a disciplinarian. _Probably not_ , she thought, as her sides still shook just from thinking about it.

"Meleth, if you cannot sit still, it will take time from your lesson," the King chided. Inhaling deeply, she once again tried to gain some mastery over her good humor. Finally she was released, as he gave her appearance a final nod of approval, and gestured for her to proceed to the practice room.

Once there, he demonstrated the disarming technique with Glorfindel. Some corner of her mind seemed to recognize it, as she was able to duplicate it quickly enough. "I am allowed to actually fight, though, aren't I? As I would fight against either of you in this same place?"

"Yes, you are allowed."

"Then why do the rules not allow that a blade nick at the throat or at an opening in the armor is also a win? In real combat, it would mean a dead foe," she asked, puzzled.

Thranduil sighed, and explained with indulgent patience. "Because the rules have been the rules for over two thousand years, and they are not going to change on account of logic." He caught Glorfindel's eye, who merely grinned and nodded in agreement.

Now it was his turn to smile at her baffled expression. "No female would create such rules as this," she said.

"Alas meleth, we are ellyn, not ellith." The sparkle in his eye at this verbal payback was unmistakable, and she groaned, smiling. 

"I can see I am outnumbered and at your mercy, today. I will do my best to be an ellon, for a day. Do with that what you will, Hîr vuin."

Glorfindel erupted into laughter. "My friend, this has already been a wonderful feast day, and it has not yet begun."

Thranduil glared at Nenni in exasperation, though he was not annoyed in earnest. "Let us focus on the task at hand. Try to disarm me, Adonnenniel," he commanded sternly, though he could not entirely erase the laughter in his eyes.

"Am I allowed both swords, later?" she asked.

"Only one, unless your opponent elects to use two as well. Otherwise your advantage over the rest will be considered unfair."

She shrugged. "And what about this circle, in which I am to compete?"

Reaching into his tunic, Thranduil produced a bag, and a length of cord. Handing one end of the line to Glorfindel, who rotated as the center point of a circle, he walked a circumference while pouring out a chalky powder onto the floor. In a matter of seconds, all was prepared. He gestured to her politely to step inside of it, while Glorfindel made his exit.

"Have you any advice for me, aside from what seems obvious?"

"That remains to be seen, meleth." He smiled, and indicated for her to go to the center, and demonstrated the gestures and niceties by which each match commenced, giving her the opportunity to imitate. Then, they began.

Her take on what seemed obvious was to move away from his stronger hand with good footwork, and continue to try to undermine him with nicks to his wrists. She was very quick, and his attempts to press her toward the outer edge of the circle were not successful. A stalemate continued.

"This is what I do not understand, Hîr vuin," she said, without breaking her concentration. "In this confined space, against your skill, how can I ever find an advantage? You are not going to make the mistakes of an Orc."

As they circled, he replied. "Adonneniel, what do you do most often against orcs?"

She thought a moment. "Feign weakness?"

"And what is the reason you choose to do this?"

"To bait them into thinking I am an easy target, so they will attack me."

"And what advantage does that give you?"

She smiled. "Attackers often make mistakes?"

"Very good, meleth."

Just then he advanced on her forcefully, giving her the chance to use the motion to twist her sword over his while wrenching his blade hand downward with her free hand. In seconds she has his weapon pinned toward the ground while her own hovered over his neck.

"Well done!" he cried, embracing her. "If you are patient, meleth, sooner or later any opponent you face will tire of waiting and move in to attack in such a manner. If you attack me, I can leverage this exact maneuver against you. If you wait, and lure me in, I cannot."

While she digested this tidbit, Glorfindel rose. "Now join me, Adonnenniel." Obediently, she returned to the center of the circle as Thranduil moved out of it.. "You still have some degree of conviction that the body of a larger opponent can necessarily force you from a position you wish to maintain. I see you fight with evasion, on account of this. Yet, it is not the case. I wish you to understand that you can hold the center of the circle, if you choose to, against me though my person is larger than your own. You are very quick and agile, Adonnenniel. Determine in your mind that if I rush you, your blade will find its way to my body."

She frowned. "I am to pretend I am a porcupine?" she asked, wanting to be sure she understood him. 

Glorfindel saw the image in her mind, and laughed. "Yes. Exactly so."

Her footwork remained active, but she did not really do anything except hold to the same square yard of space as he came at her again and again, stopping short each time before a wrist, arm or his chest could impale itself on the tip of her ever present blade. At first it was unnerving, but she saw that he was correct. For all his size and strength, she had a sharp pointy thing that could pose an insurmountable barrier to his advances.

Thranduil chimed in. "Meleth, yield the center to your opponent when you wish to make it seem as though you are tiring. I have seen your performances; you are most convincing at pretending you are flagging when indeed you are not."

Glorfindel made to withdraw. "You have grasped what I wished to teach you, Adonnenniel."

Turning his head now, he spoke to the King. "Aran Thranduil, I see no point in using up her strength needlessly."

"Agreed," said the smiling monarch. "We are done here."

Nenni thanked both of them, with genuine appreciation for their instruction. _How many others are ever able to learn from two such as these?_ She felt greatly honored, by their tutelage.

Excusing himself as they returned to their chambers, Glorfindel indicated he would meet them for the midday meal. Arriving back at their home, Nenni slipped out of her sword harness, placing them carefully down on a table. She unbuckled her cuirass and laid it aside, but made it no further before the sight of Thranduil doing the same thing caught her eye. The morning sun streamed in through the balcony windows, causing his hair to shine in the sun. His armor lent the appearance of strength to that which was already immeasurably strong. There were moments when the sight of her husband, her King, was still her undoing. And following so closely on the heels of her full emotional opening to him, this was apparently going to be one of those moments.

She walked to him, arresting the movements of his hands on the buckles of his armor, bringing them to her waist instead. Reaching up to him, she gently held his face in her hands. "Please," she said, asking him with her eyes to address her sudden desire for him.

Surprise, and pleasure at the request played over his features. He did not respond with words, but knelt down to unbuckle her greaves for her, tracing his fingers tantalizingly down each of her legs, as he moved toward the fastenings. When he finished this, she reached for his hands. Placing them on her hips, she removed his vambraces one at a time, and tugged off the gloves underneath. Laying these aside, she bent down to pull the point of his ear into her mouth, nibbling gently along its edge with her teeth.

Thranduil rose, a sparkle of anticipation shimmering in his expressive eyes, as Nenni moved to divest him of the cuirass, whose removal she had interrupted. The weight of it caught her unawares, and she laughed. Of course, he was larger than she was; his armor would obviously be heavier. After setting it down, she traced her fingers very firmly down his linen tunic, releasing the laces at the sides that caused the garment to cling to the contours of his body. Her hands moved softly over the swelling under his fine woolen breeches, as she now knelt to unbuckle his own greaves. The sharp intake of air she heard from him was its own reward. No sooner did she have the last buckle free, than she felt herself lifted into his arms.

"You are impatient, Hîr vuin," she chided gently, still holding one of the greaves in her hand.

"If I am," he rumbled with a simmering passion, "it is on account of the memory of last night. It is not always easy for me to find words for my feelings, Adonnenniel. What you gave to me burns very brightly, in my heart."

"As it does with me, Thranduil. I would be reminded yet again, that I am fully yours."

He smiled, gently bemused. "And you wish to have your way with me, again?"

She cast her eyes down, grinning, and shook her head No. "Not this time. I needed to believe, within myself, that you would allow it. And you did. You will find me now eager to please you, in whatever way you desire."

His eyebrows raised, as lust filled his eyes. "Then begin by removing your clothing for me, while I watch."

Managing her best sultry expression, she began to oblige him, adding in many unnecessary motions by which to pull the fabrics against the contours of her body. She caressed herself as the garments came off slowly, to add to the temptation of what he was not at the moment touching himself. His regard for her efforts was obvious, if only from her observation that the initial swelling in his breeches was now a straining bulge that pulsed visibly under the fabric. When she slipped out of the last undergarment and flicked it aside with a snap of her wrist, he spoke to her again.

"Now attend to my clothes."

Boldly she walked up to him, immediately caressing his manhood firmly as she loosened the laces on his breeches. But she did not remove them. Instead, she pressed her body against his as she slowly ran her hands up underneath his tunic, lifting the fabric enough to reveal his abdomen and chest. She traced over his hard muscles with her lips and tongue, leaving a trail of kisses, before she finally lifted the cloth over his head. Casting it aside, she gently took his nipple into her mouth, nipping at it very lightly with her teeth as he moaned softly from the sensation of it.

Stepping behind him, she braced the soles of each of his boots with her bare feet, silently asking him to pull his legs free one at a time. She held him firmly at the waist as he did this, allowing one of her wandering hands to further caress him. Now, only his breeches were left, that were already loosened. Returning to the front of him, she slipped her hands down his rounded buttocks, kneading at them as she pushed the fabric down while pulling him against her soft belly. Sliding her body down against the front of him while she moved his breeches further toward the floor, she ensured that her breasts enveloped his manhood softly, as she moved at last to help each of his feet out of the last bit of fabric.

Rising, she embraced him once more, intoning solemnly, "I believe I have fulfilled your command to me, Hîr vuin." Looking up, she smiled mischievously at him as her fingers traced patterns down his arms.

"So you have, my Queen. And now, I will have my way with you."

The tone of his voice, full of domination, sent a thrill through her. Her only response was to incline her head to him in acquiescence, eagerly anticipating whatever he might have in mind. She had not expected to see this side of him again, quite so soon, and was not sorry to find he had no fear of showing it to her now.

She felt her mind filling with his projected desire, as the burning in his loins layered onto her already growing need. With a gasp, she felt the familiar spasm in her body as it responded to the lust he was bringing to her mind. Whether the impulse came from him or her, she did not know, but as if under an unseen command she walked to the bed and knelt down for him, lowering her front while tilting her hips back and spreading her legs wide in invitation.

First she felt the touch of his fingers, as they went deep inside of her. He moaned with anticipation once he discovered that she was slick with her want of him. "How easy you make it to give you everything, Adonnenniel, when your body speaks louder than words of your desire for me." He stopped long enough to taste her on his fingers, and then with a groan of relief, plunged himself into her. The few experimental thrusts in which he indulged himself seemed to ignite him further, as she felt his hands grip onto her hips as he took her vigorously. She heard his breathing change as she closed her legs around him to increase his pleasure.

He sent out every feeling he experienced to her. As a result, she was far less aware of the state of her own body than of his. The strength of his lust and sexual need filled her mind and set her aflame in a way that felt intoxicating. He was close, so very close, when suddenly he stopped all movement and then pulled out of her. Fully lost in his physical state, she barely felt gentle hands lift and turn her over, until those same hands spread her legs to make way for his eager mouth.

When his silken tongue found her engorged center of pleasure, she moaned and closed her eyes at the storm that began to brew in her. After the fourth luxurious time he slid his mouth against her, her mind desperately pleaded for the rest of him. He had brought her to a place of intense want, and she silently begged not to be brought to completion without him inside of her. The relief granted her was almost instantaneous, as she felt his thickly swollen manhood reclaim her. "Look at me," he commanded.

Immediately she joined her eyes to his, as she felt his body push her toward climax. "Feel me," he said, as he sent her not only the passion of his impending release, but the gift of his spirit that went along with it. She felt a flow of emotion from him, that also sought what she gave him in return. In her loins she felt his seed flowing into her, as he fully possessed her mind and her body. Her loins crushed around him, as their two halves became a whole. "Hîr vuin," she cried out. This was not the usual reverential use of the title by which she so often addressed him. With all of her being, she was telling him that in every way possible, he, and only he, was indeed her Lord. Of her heart, body, and mind, and that she was only truly complete in connection with him.

Thranduil understood, and took it to himself. As bliss tore through them both, he slipped his arms underneath her to cradle her head in his hands, and kissed her tenderly. _Always remember, Adonnenniel, that though it is my nature to dominate, you alone are the Lady who governs me. There is no other elleth like you in mind, or ability. Everything you yield to me tightens the cords by which I am bound to you, my cherished mate._

A restful contentment consumed her. So peaceful and ordered did her mind feel, that she almost pitied her opponents in the coming afternoon, should nothing disturb her tranquility between now and then. When unsettled, she might make mistakes. But at the moment, her thoughts were as placid as a still lake. Thranduil chuckled, as he followed her mind.

"I will consider that to be an accidental yet desirable side effect expressing our love, meleth."

"There is only one problem, Thranduil. If I had my way, we would simply lie here and repeat these moments with each other all day, and skip the feast."

"Then it is fortunate that I am yet King, Adonnenniel, and can keep us both from such dereliction of our duties." He said this with a gleam in his eye, which made it perfectly obvious that he wished for the same thing, however impractical it was. "Yet I promise that soon, we will have a day for exactly that."

Nenni smirked. "Is this your aforementioned great concession, Hîr vuin?" she teased. "If it were, I would consider it entirely worthy."

His eyes sparkled. "Oh, it is that and more, meleth. You will find out soon enough. Which reminds me, I have some matters to which to attend. It would not go amiss, for you to find your way to your throne, and I will join you in my Hall as soon as I may." He paused. "Our Hall."

She laughed. "It will always be your Hall, Thranduil. I also struggle with what to call it now, and find it better to leave the name alone."

As she rose to clean herself, she groaned inwardly at the amount of clothing changes the day seemed as though it would require. _Gown armor gown_ she thought wearily.

"No meleth. Today, go to the Hall in your armor. And the midday meal as well. I will be doing the same."

Nenni declined to ask, but he saw the look of wonder on her face at this suggested deviation from what had always seemed like an unwritten protocol.

Thranduil grinned. "Two things, meleth. It matches the mood of the day. And, those who see you will be given to understand that you will participate in the contests."

It was difficult, to suppress the amusement she felt inside. "Surely I am to leave my swords here, though, Hîr vuin?"

He smirked again. "Adonnenniel, what was I holding the first time ever you saw me?"

"Then as you wish, Thranduil." Having finished rinsing in the pool, she began the task of finding and replacing all of her garments. Though it was fair to say, her mind was mostly occupied with the pleasure she had gained from removing them in the first place.

"Fear not, meleth."

As she buckled on her cuirass once again, she replied saucily. "I have no fear, Hîr vuin. Only generalized lust. Those are two very different things."

Thranduil laughed uproariously. "And now we must converse about something else, lest my breeches once again come under strain from the thought of you."

Nenni was sorely tempted to provoke him right back out of his laces, but the thought of undoing all the buckles yet again stopped her. Reassembling herself, she was soon ready to depart, wearing her diadem. Passing Thranduil as he was on the last buckle of his own gear, she took his hand and kissed it firmly. Even the sight of his lovely fingers affected her, now.

"I will await you at your throne, i Aran nîn." Privately, she thought to herself _I have got a seriously bad case of adoration going on. A passionate extremity....and I cannot feel sorry for it._

Turning, she left the chamber, while Thranduil looked on. "Neither can I, meleth," he whispered, though she was already gone. Smiling, he left to find Legolas, to inform him that soon enough he would rule in their temporary absence.

*****

While it felt more than a little odd to be ascending to her throne clad in armor, Nenni realized she could get used to this, very quickly. Not to have to heed the skirts of a gown on the treacherous steps constituted a rare treat. And as she reached the top and seated herself, the reason why he wished her to come here became apparent. Tucked into the curving woodwork stood Thranduil's oaken staff, and now another rested next to it. Her heart did a turn, as she looked on it.

 _I wish I could give you half of the beautiful gifts you have given me, Hîr vuin._ Nenni did not know if he was near enough to hear her quiet thoughts or not. Glancing down, she saw that none but the guards were present; there were no demands on her attention at that moment. Gingerly, she lifted the staff free so that she might admire it. Shorter than his, in proportion to her body, it was carven out of purple heart that had been polished to a high gloss, with some manner of oil or other preservative applied to the wood. _Amaranth_ , she thought, as she ran her hand appreciatively over the smooth finish, admiring the lovely color of the grain. As with Thranduil's staff, there was a handhold of mithril. The woven design of silver steel at the cap and end of the staff was in imitation of his own, while the decoration beneath the handhold sported a few trailing vines of ivy with small leaves. It was altogether lovely, and a beautifully crafted piece that delighted her. She stood, to see how it felt, as something on which to lean. The weight and balance of it were a pleasure in her hand.

Seating herself again, she turned it sideways and held it across her lap. to better appreciate the light glinting off the wood. One of the delvings in the roof of Thranduil's Hall admitted a shaft of natural daylight, that at this precise time of the morning passed across the stone at her feet. Turning the staff carefully, she rubbed her hands over the wood. Closing her eyes, she remembered the feel of her ship's purple heart tiller, and the ocean's strength against the massive rudder. That power had come through her hands into her body, and had taught her that there were means by which seemingly insurmountable forces could yet be tamed...with ingenuity, and courage. And now the much smaller and lighter piece of amaranth in her hands was the symbol of her rule over a Kingdom. His Kingdom. _I never lost my hold on the tiller_ , she thought, opening her eyes to see that her hands had closed around the staff tightly.

Righting it, and adjusting her seat, she quietly enjoyed the ethereal play of illumination in the space of the vast cavern, and the soothing sounds of the river that rushed far beneath her. A particularly deep sense of well-being suffused her, as she counted her blessings. In so short a period of time, the unanticipated visit of a mighty Elflord had brought her healing she'd had no awareness of needing. And though Thranduil and Nenni had done much of the work themselves, the gentle and tenacious oversight of this same guide had brought her to a level of intimacy with her husband that she would have struggled to ever achieve on her own. She had been here for five months. Shaking her head in incredulity, it was still very difficult to believe all of what had befallen her. Yet, not really. It was perhaps that she had never felt she truly belonged anywhere, prior to being returned. Maybe that was why it still seemed so strange, to actually have the understanding of belonging. Belonging here, with Thranduil.

She recalled from reading the books, that theirs was viewed as the "least" of the Elven Realms. Perhaps by the standards of the First Age, it was; Gondolin and Doriath must have been magnificent. Nenni was sure that Imladris and Lorien were very beautiful places...but they were not Thranduil's; touched by his unbreakable sense of duty, his unique gifts, and a heart that belonged to the woods as much as it belonged to her or any of the rest of them. Mirkwood, they called this place, though she never would utter the word. If every tree outside of her power turned black with rot, in her mind this was still Eryn Galen, the Greenwood, and nothing else. Her King carried on through the darkening of the forest that was no fault of his, and so would she. Perhaps it was that streak of wild stubbornness in him, that she guessed the others lacked, that in her mind made him the greatest elf in Ennor. He had no Nenya, Vilya, or Narya, and had not been given the gifts the Valar bestowed on Glorfindel...and yet he had other assets, and prevailed. She smiled to herself. Glorfindel had found a special place in her heart. Unquestionably she was forever bound to him in friendship, and perhaps more. Had he not become a wise counselor, to her? He would always have her highest regard...next to that of her Thranduil.

Her reverie was broken by the sight of her King, standing below, looking up at her with the expression of amusement that was so often on display. It seemed odd, to look down on him in this manner; she now recalled that she had never seen him ascend to her from below before. Nenni smiled, not caring in the least that he had likely thoroughly examined her mental meanderings. Regally he moved up the steps, never taking his gaze from her. Out of respect, she rose from her seat for him, bowing her head as he passed in front of her. Taking her seat together with him, she turned to him.

_I do not believe you could hear me, earlier. Thank you, Hîr vuin, for the staff. I very much appreciate it._

_You are welcome, Adonnenniel. It pleases me to see that it meets with your approval._ His mental tone softened. _I am grateful to know that I occupy such a place in your regard._

Nenni returned his gaze levelly, offering her hand to him. _You occupy every place in my regard, Hîr vuin._ She smiled at the sight of his finely formed fingers enveloping her hand, now feeling even more satisfaction. As her gaze returned to the exquisite loveliness of his Hall, a great sense of simply wishing to stay put overcame her.

Thranduil frowned a bit, to realize what a sense of being at home enveloped his wife. Something occurred to him. _Meleth, when you lived on your farm, did you enjoy leaving for excursions, such as the one on which you took me?_

She laughed softly, and even at this low volume the echoes of her mirth carried and echoed ephemerally into the Hall.

_Yes, and no. I become very attached to places, I think. There would be weeks when I would not voluntarily leave the farm, if left to my own devices. I simply felt no need for what the outer world offered, when I was in a place that gave me so much to enjoy. There is no doubt that I can be a Homebody, as they said on Earth. And yet, I travelled when I was younger, and derived great enjoyment from those experiences. I do enjoy seeing other places, but what I tend to dislike is getting there. The time and discomforts of a journey can detract from the enjoyment of a destination, I found. It depends, on so many things. This was a terrible answer to your question, but it is the best I can manage._

This seemed to Thranduil as good of a time as any, to keep his word. _Meleth, I spoke earlier of having made a concession. It is to something I believe both of us need. I was planning to tell you after the feast, but I see no need to wait that long._

Nenni turned to look at him, curious but content to let him speak in his own time.

She felt him squeeze her hand with a little more firmness. _Glorfindel has extended an invitation for us to visit Imladris with him. I accepted._

 _Of course, Hîr vuin. I am grateful to accompany you, anywhere._ Her face remained inscrutable, though she smiled as she bent down to kiss his hand. Her lack of reaction to his pronouncement had everything to do with her current state of extreme calm.

As she looked again to the distance, the process of considering this news began. _Imladris would be a marvel, to see in person. There would be other, mighty Elflords that she would meet, and perhaps learn from, just as she had with Glorfindel. Erestor was there, and Gildor Inglorion. Not to mention, the Lord of Imladris himself. Even Elladan and Elrohir might prove interesting; twins often were._ And like a vise around her heart, she realized she would likely meet Arwen. Arwen, whose path drove into the very heart of her own fears and weaknesses. _And might the hidden Lord of the Dúnedain be present, as well?_ Nenni sighed, thinking on this. It would be a fine thing, once she wrapped her mind around it. Though, there were feelings of ambivalence. How long would she be gone from these caverns, the forest, her garden? Would Beren come with them? Shaking her head almost imperceptibly, she let it go. These matters were the concern of her King, not her. Such a visit would surely be another blessing; her only obligation was to wait on his word.

As Thranduil saw her thoughts, he was intrigued. It was affirmed to him, that he had done well to assume that she could be unflappably informed of his plans. While he might have liked for her to show more open enthusiasm, he understood the cautious reticence of her nature...did he not share it?

_We will speak more on this in the days ahead, meleth. Much more._

As she looked at him again, adoringly, he heard her answer in his mind. _All will be as you wish, i Aran nîn._

They sat together, hand in hand, two rulers upon their thrones. Nenni joined her mind to his, sharing her current calm with his own state of rest and serenity. It was possibly among the first truly elven moments she would experience, on the other side of a long initial period of difficult adjustment and stress. The ability to be still, inside and out, and to share that in waking rest with Thranduil was new, and welcome. 

In what seemed like a blink of an eye, the hours flew by and the chime of the Great Clock sounded the midday meal. Without being asked, Nenni left her staff next to Thranduil's, and rose to descend, knowing that her King followed. She took the arm he proffered, and however strange it was to be walking thus, with both of them fully armored, he led her to the Great Hall. Her usual grip on him changed, since her vambraces did not allow her to mold the curve of her arm to his, in her customary manner.

When they made their entrance this time, she once again had to suppress laughter when the Hall went silent to pay their respects to Thranduil. Apparently his rebuke of this morning had left a strong impression. Though, once seated, she yet noticed a few subdued utensil fights happening at angles carefully concealed from the roving eye of their ruler. Her heart went out to the elves of the Realm...how she loved to see their spirited playfulness! 

 _I believe I am going to have fun today_ , she thought, smiling at the thought of joining herself to the spirit of good-natured competition she saw below. Glorfindel joined them, and she suddenly found she was hungry. Though not before noting that the older elf still wore his combat gear, as well. She had just begun to reach for a serving spoon, when a gentle touch from Thranduil stopped her. He wished to serve her again. Smiling, she acquiesced, as he placed food on her plate.

 _I have ulterior motives, meleth, I will not deceive you. What I am giving will do you the most good for this afternoon's contest._ His eyes were soft, and kind as they looked at her. It ordinarily would have annoyed her to have her food regulated quite to this extent, but not today. Today, he could very likely do no wrong. Nodding with good humor, she consumed what he provided and did not ask for more. When they had finished their light repast, the King rose. Those below suddenly did the same, as if they recognized some unseen signal. Before the question could form in her mind, she heard him tell. _They know that I will proceed to the area for the contests now. On my arrival, the preliminaries will commence._

_Do I have all I require, Hîr vuin? Is there need of a cloak to stay warm? Do I need my own water flask?_

_I do not believe so, meleth. And if there is a lack, rest assured I will see to it that you are cared for._ His words were so kind, as he led her away. While she did not need to be looked after like a frail flower, knowing he held her well-being in such high regard was extra proof of his love, if such a thing as "extra proof" existed. _How strange women are_ , she thought. _I want a sword in my hand, and sentiments of love from the one whose gift to me was the skill to go out and kill things. No one ever said we make sense. Then again, I am not certain I am usual for a female. I wonder, will Tauriel play in this contest?_

Wisely, Thranduil pretended not to have heard this, and halfway through her thought asked Glorfindel about his time in the library. He apparently liked to compose poetry in Quenya, and had found many scrolls of a useful nature buried in Thranduil's holdings.

"Do I know that language at all?" she asked Thranduil, puzzled.

He smiled down at her. "I am not certain, meleth. What words and phrases I know from that tongue are likely deeply buried in your head, and you would understand those if they were spoken to you. But it stands to reason you know no more than that. It was long ago in Doriath, over a hundred years before our birth, that Elu Thingol banned the use of Quenya in the Realm. By the time we were elflings, it was no longer in spoken use, and so few indeed are those in Ennor who still have any knowledge of it."

She looked at Glorfindel, searchingly. "Perhaps it is like the Latin of my world, for you? No longer spoken, yet containing beauty and complexity that form its own attraction? I have long thought that the banishment of a tongue on account of those who speak it is a terrible wrong, with all due respect to the great King Thingol of whom I have no memory."

Glorfindel looked at her gratefully, seeing that she understood his heart exactly. "Yes, Adonnenniel, and thank you. It is not often that I speak of this, outside of my circle of closest friends in Imladris. You must understand that memories run deep with our people, and rightly or wrongly, the kinslayings of Fëanor and his kin are connected fully in the minds of many to the Quenya language. Yet as you have already noted, it is not the fault of the words or the grammar that this is the case. The language is beautiful. If it is of interest, I would gladly share some compositions with both of you. Our friendship is a close one; I would gladly allow you my understanding of Quenya."

Nenni already knew that she would love this; she loved all languages and thought his offer would amount to a rare gift. But she looked to Thranduil, first, and saw that he smiled at her.

"We are not in Doriath, and I feel no need to acknowledge Thingol's commands. It has been long indeed, since last I bent my knee to him. We would enjoy it greatly, Glorfindel."

Though Nenni doubted he could even feel it through his armor, she squeezed her King's arm in gratitude, for allowing this. However, she had no further time to consider the promised treat of listening to poems spoken in Glorfindel's rich voice, as they had arrived at the scene of the contest. The confident and happy expression she placed on her face belied the fact that she was almost completely lost and had no idea what to do next. Besides stay near Thranduil and wait for some kind of direction, which was a given.

There were hundreds of elves present, all ellyn, as far as her eye could see. _I had so hoped to see Tauriel_ , she thought, but then she caught herself. _Tauriel would have entered the contests for the bow, not the sword._ _How silly of me, not to realize. Probably Legolas will do the same._ Come to think of it, she had never seen the Prince hold a sword...she would have to ask Thranduil about that, sometime.

 _There is little to understand, Adonnenneil. A son often wishes to excel at something other than his father._ _So naturally, Legolas took the bow and knives to his heart, knowing that I prefer swords._

The next question on her mind she buried before the thought could fully form. She had always believed that Oropher was a sword master as well, but this was not the time or place in which she wished to ask for confirmation.

Thranduil saw the thought that she did not mean for him to catch, and his heart went out toward her. He would not answer now, out of regard. He was long reconciled to the loss of his father, but it still touched him to see her consideration for his feelings. Perhaps at some point he needed to explain to her that no loss had ever been, or could ever be, as his loss of her. He knew that his family was safe and living in happiness, in Valinor. Whether he would ever rejoin with them was immaterial; the knowledge of their welfare was the essential thing, to him. Oropher had loved Adonnenniel, before she was lost to him. And he knew that his father would have been very proud, to see her now. _There is much left to share_ , he thought, _but not today._

Nenni found herself maneuvered to where Galion was swiftly measuring and recording the weights of new contestants. He bowed deeply on seeing her. "Hiril vuin, if you would consent to stand still on this platform for me?" He gestured to a framework of wood that appeared to be an elvish version of a commercial scale, and took note of the weight once she complied. She was assigned a "third goblet" of wine consumption, whatever that meant, as well as a stick with her name written on it. 

Apparently it was taken for granted that elves did not particularly gain or lose weight, since the statistics of most participants were already long ago taken and recorded. Which was just as well; the need to weigh in everyone here would take half the afternoon. Thranduil guided her away while the last few new entrants, Glorfindel included, received their wine assignment. Involuntarily she shook her head again regarding the drinking aspect of this...she had never so much as played a game of quarters back at home, for obvious reasons.

The King now indicated to her the vessel into which all entrants were placing their sticks, and added her own. Out of the corners of her eyes, she saw the murmurs rove from one to another, as those who witnessed her adding her name made certain to inform those who had not seen. Turning to Thranduil, she queried him.

_Why do not you also enter?_

_I will explain at length later, meleth. Suffice to say that especially in the lower rounds of elimination, my presence as a participant was sufficient to keep more than half of them from being willing to enter._

_Oh._

It was now becoming clear why he wanted so badly for her to do this; he wished to live vicariously. _Fair enough_ , she chuckled. She was almost tempted to allow herself to be beaten, early on, which would allow her to have a chance to play again at another feast day without her reputation preceding her.

_You will do no such thing, meleth._

_I hear and obey, Hîr vuin_ , though she suppressed yet more laughter.

_I am not jesting, Adonnenniel._

Her eyebrow lifted, as she saw the imperious expression in his eyes. _Neither am I, i Aran nîn. You will have my best effort, I give you my word. If I am beaten, it will be an honest loss._ She bowed her head to him, in emphasis of her acquiescence, before she raised her eyes to him again. Her husband's eyes softened, as he gave a nod of acceptance.

 _Follow Galion's direction. I am here for you, if you need further explanation._ She felt his hand squeeze her upper arm in reassurance, and he departed to be nearer Galion.

And, it was time to draw sticks. The manner in which the elves avoided a potential zoo of disorganization was fairly clever, in her opinion. There were fifty fighting circles on the training grounds, each clearly numbered and with an elf working under Galion prepared to record outcomes. Galion announced clearly the pairings and their assigned circle; all assembled were completely quiet in order to listen. Silently, participants began to walk toward their assignments. After a few minutes she heard "Bereth Adonnenniel and Beinion, circle forty-two" and began to walk in the correct direction. She took a deep breath, realizing she was feeling a little nervous, and kept up her breathing pattern. The circles were almost filled, and near as she could tell, Glorfindel's name had not yet been spoken. But then, she realized, the first round had more participants than available circles. _Duh_.

Everyone else was walking to the center of their circles, so she did as well. A moment later, she saw her opponent. He had dark hair, and soft brown eyes; she could not ever recall seeing him before. Smiling, he bowed to her, and she nodded to him in polite acknowledgement. "This is your first contest, Hiril vuin?" he asked softly. 

She smiled in return, and only nodded. 

"Then I am greatly honored," came the remainder of the sentiment. 

"The honor is mine," she replied quietly, not wishing to ignore him.

Loudly, she heard the King's voice ring out. "Draw your swords, and commence." All pleasantry vanished from her face in that moment, as she waited a split second to see in what hand her opponent took his weapon. He indicated right handedness, and she drew the same. They then went through their polite salutations, which were exactly as Thranduil had shown her earlier. At first it appeared that Beinion might be trying to be nice to her, but inside of a minute, his frustration was becoming obvious. No matter what he did, she deflected it with seeming effortlessness, and his attacks were increasing in tempo and fervor. He could not touch her. Idly she pressed him back, and he soon had several nicks at his wrists. She had not really asked, in her lesson this morning, if there was a polite way in which to play this game? Was she supposed to just end it immediately, or let the other go on for a time in order to feel better about their own effort? _Nobody likes a show-off_ , she thought. _Perhaps she should frown, or give some indication that she was expending effort?_ Compared to her King, this poor ellon was no opponent at all. _It makes sense to leave him intact_ , she thought. In one swift move, she disarmed the ellon, taking his sword entirely from his grasp. Audible murmurs rose from the onlookers.

Offering Beinion the return of his sword, she smiled kindly. "You fought well," she said softly. 

Taking it from her, he smiled and bowed. "Hiril vuin."

Nenni saw that the ellon keeping records held out a red ribbon to her, with which she had no idea what to do.

 _Take it back to Galion_ she heard in her mind.

Sheathing her sword, she did as instructed. Her ribbon was exchanged for the return of her stick, and she was shown the bowl in which to place it for the next round of contests. As she turned from this, she found herself faced with a goblet, one third full of wine. It was held by her smirking husband.

_It is expected that you drink it down swiftly, meleth, in sight of all._

Raising the goblet, she tossed it back easily, and returned it to him. _Swift enough?_ The cheers from the surrounding witnesses answered her question with no input needed from Thranduil. On hearing them, she smiled broadly, unable to help herself.

Chuckling, Thranduil brought her with him to something he knew she wished more; a water pitcher. Immediately she filled the goblet with as much water as it had held wine, and drank, thanking him. She felt his hand hold the back of her neck, as his thumb caressed her cheek.

_I know he was an easy opponent. I am proud of your courtesy toward him, and the regard you showed by not disarming him immediately. You did well._

Nenni allowed herself the indulgence of leaning into his touch. To her, it was a prize greater than any other.

Beinion became Veryan, who gave way to Meldiron and Caunion, and then Nithron fell before her in effortless defeat. From an initial two hundred entrants, at this sixth round, there were now only eight of them left. After the fourth round, there had been some extra runoff competitions, to ensure that sixteen competitors entered the fifth round. As fighters became spectators, the level of applause and cheering at the end of each contest increased in a linear progression. It was only after her victory over Nithron, at not quite two full goblets of wine, that she began to feel the alcohol challenging her. The water helped, but past a certain point there was no hope except the passage of time.

 And then she heard her next opponent announced, Commander Othion. To be fair, he seemed to also exhibit the same slightly glassy-eyed expression she was certain must be on her own features. Swallowing, she entered the circle with him, and they began. She knew to be more careful here, that he would be a far more worthy opponent, and yet her strategy did not change. One good aspect to this contest was that victors were kept busy fighting, and had no opportunity to assess challengers that they might soon face. 

She let Othion come at her, realizing that he was possibly the worse off for the wine. After he made several relatively clumsy thrusts that were too easily parried, and earned increasingly bloodied wrists for his effort, she began to relax a tiny bit. _He is definitely worse off_ , she thought, almost feeling sorry for him. While she did not wish to damage her King's commander, he was managing to do it to himself. Becoming impatient and frustrated now as well, he lunged harder at her, which succeeded in neatly driving the point of her blade into his forearm. When he pulled back in pain, she immediately disarmed him, deciding that the alternative was the complete wreckage of his sword arm.

"I would be honored," she whispered while holding his arm in a twist, "to spar with you at a time when Dorwinion wine is not also present in the circle." 

With hearty laughter, he bowed to her, his eyes twinkling. "Hiril vuin," he said, retreating toward a pair of frowning Healers. It was no secret that these contests were not among their favorite events of the year, for understandable reasons. With a sense of doom, she received her next dose of wine from Thranduil. She did not wish to meet his eyes, as she did not wish to drink anymore, but an agreement was an agreement. Trying to keep a cheerful look on her face, she downed the red liquid, and immediately felt it join the rest of its friends coursing through her circulatory system. Though she drank more water, she knew there was little good to be had from it at this point, except for maybe the avoidance of the next headache. There were four of them left, and if she won again, it would mean yet another dose of wine. She heard Galion announce that there would be a ten minute break before the next round. A seat was offered to her, and she took it, forcing herself to breathe through the diminished respirations that the wine wanted her body to take. _Who was left?_

That was easily answered, by seeing the three others seated near her. Glorfindel, and both generals Faelyn and Nevarth. _What was I thinking?_ she groaned silently. _And why this ten minutes?_

A silky voice entered her thoughts. _Because, meleth, it allows the wine the most time to do its work._

As Nenni blinked, she looked at the other ellyn. They looked worse than she felt. To her sympathy and amusement, Glorfindel's beautiful eyes sparkled with tipsy-ness; his lips parted with a somewhat breathless and dazed appearance. Catching sight of her, he grinned endearingly. It made her feel better, somehow. He was still being a very good sport about this, and so could she. She returned his smile, wondering if he understood her thanks for being such an amicable role model. Watching him, she saw him nod his head very slightly, and Nenni cast her eyes down. _He knew_. It felt good, to have such a friend here.

The ten minutes passed all too quickly, and she drew General Nevarth. Her entire and considerable focus was given over to keeping her awareness on the motions of her blade, as she fought with her rebelling nervous system. Once again her opponent tried to force her to yield against a heavy onslaught, and took only the point of her sword for his efforts. Nenni let this go on for many moments. She was not tired, so much as that the battle against the wine was taking its toll on her reserves of concentration. The General was not accustomed to losing, and was becoming deeply unhappy that an elleth much smaller than him, Queen or no, was hampering his efforts to this degree. 

For the first time today, she decided that perhaps her acting skills were in order. A look of doubt came over her face as she began to yield the center to him; deliberately faltering in a few of her movements so as to better ensnare him. With a look of triumph, he pressed her hard, thinking to drive her out of bounds. A lunge that she sidestepped with great agility allowed her to hook the tip of her blade right onto his sword hand. With a twisting motion she sent his sword flying, while not cutting his hand too badly. He looked at her, stunned momentarily, before laughing and bowing to her. "Well done, Hiril vuin." Nodding her head to him, while sounds of cheer and applause broke out, she did not wish to leave the circle, for it meant more wine. She raised her eyes to the clear sky overhead. _Just do it_ , she told herself.

With her eyes lowered deferentially, she took the cup from Thranduil yet again, and swallowed it down. She kept her best fake smile on her face, as more enthusiasm erupted from the onlookers. _It is official, now my head is swimming._ Did she even need to ask, who was left? The clear laugh of the great Elflord nearby told her all she needed to know. She dared a glance at Thranduil, and saw his eyes gleaming with enjoyment. _The spider has his fly_ , she thought, though with patient humor. Galion announced through the fog of her hearing, "The Lord Glorfindel and Queen Adonnenniel, proceed to your circle and commence."

She forced herself to concentrate on walking smoothly. Was it even worth pretending that she still had any coordination? _How are we not going to kill each other?_ Before she could ponder such questions further, she found herself facing those sky blue eyes, glowing with mirth. Glorfindel knew all her tricks by now, which meant that this ought to be interesting. Seeing little other choice, Nenni elected to follow his instructional advice of earlier, and let herself be a porcupine again. Except, he of course wasn't cooperating; he wasn't advancing on her. They circled, each waiting for the other to make some kind of decisive move. All the while, she forced herself to breathe deeply, as she locked eyes with Glorfindel.

Out of nowhere, she lashed out at his wrists, testing his reflexes. He parried, but not as cleanly as usual. Then she had an idea, something she believed he had not yet seen. Stepping back half a pace, she transferred her sword to her left hand, and began pressing him conservatively yet relentlessly while continuing to circle him to the left. Her guess was a good one, because after some minutes, she had scored several cuts to his wrist. If he could fight easily left-handed, he had not shown it. Yet still he refused to press her, and still she refused to take his bait. She did not trust this, not for a minute. So, she kept it up, more or less determined to make a pincushion out of his sword arm. And everything was going fairly well, with him weakening visibly, when the wine got the better of her too. She did not parry one thrust quickly enough, and his blade neatly pierced her left bicep.

Though there were gasps and murmurs, she did not react, except to step back and return her sword to her right hand. Fighting on, she returned her focus to his wrist, where she delivered two more serious cuts. _He has got to weaken_ , she thought; _he cannot have much left by which to hold his blade_. Acting on pure instinct, she began to circle to his left once again. A mad thought flitted through her mind, buried deeply. She could not say why she acted on it, as the odds of it succeeding were very iffy. She darted to the left of him and away, and then anchored her feet to deliver a terrific backhanded blow with the flat of her blade, directly onto his sword hand. The miracle was that she hit her target, in her currently inebriated state. The momentum made her stagger and almost fall, but she heard his weapon clatter to the ground. Lurching to recover herself, she ensured that he could not retrieve it. Still lost in the competition, she barely heard the cheers that erupted.

Smiling broadly, Glorfindel bowed to her, as her blade slowly lowered. She was stunned, and arguably approaching drunk. Just enough presence of mind remained with her to remember to pick up his sword and offer it to him. He accepted it, bending down to whisper to her. "I am very proud of you, Adonnenniel. You fought well." His strong hands steered her toward Thranduil, who looked positively triumphant.

The King pressed the goblet into her hand again. _Drink, meleth. It is miruvor._

Gratefully, she consumed the elixir, and felt the delirious effects of the alcohol leaving her. She sighed in relief. Give or take, that she now fully felt her arm. Thranduil pulled her toward him, in such a way that looked to be an ordinary embrace. But she felt his fingers on her wound, and his healing. It did not matter to her that hundreds watched; she closed her eyes and leaned her head against his cuirass for a few moments. It was entirely doubtful that any of them, perhaps save Glorfindel, realized it was not strictly a romantic gesture. When he released her, the pain was gone and the arm again worked normally. _Thank you, so much._

_And now, Adonnenniel, will you challenge me, as is your right?_

She looked up at him in surprise, searching his expression. This was what he had wished for, all along, she read in his eyes.

_Tell me what to do, Hîr vuin. I can see that this is your desire, to which I gladly yield._

_Simply tell Galion._

Nenni first poured herself more water, drinking it before doing another thing. The merriment in conversation died down as more spectators watched her walk to the Steward, with her head held high.

Pleadingly, she met Galion's eyes, speaking softly. "It is the wish of my King that I challenge him, Galion, so that is what I am here to state." 

The Steward was well aware of her plight, and nodded. He smiled gently, and replied with equally low volume, "We do many things in the service of our King's happiness, Hiril vuin." Nenni smiled, glad that he understood. As she turned away, she heard the loud pronouncement behind her.

"As is the right of the winner, the Queen challenges her King in a final match. Proceed to the circle, and commence."

 _What am I thinking?_ she asked yet again, though her thoughts were drowned out in a sea of rowdy cheers. Raising her eyes, Nenni saw that Thranduil had wasted no time in entering the circle, sword drawn, with a look on his face of a cat about to devour a mouse. While she approached him, she heard his voice in her head again.

_Do not forget, you gave your word to give your best effort, Adonnenniel. I will know if you do not._

_I remember, Hîr vuin. There is no cause to doubt me._ Her mental tone was deferential, but the rest of her was annoyed. This was a side of him that would always be almost too difficult for her. So demanding, so bold. And sometimes, so insensitive; determined to assume the worst. And yet, she accepted all of him, and would therefore now do her damnedest to take him down.

When she reached her place opposite him, his smirk widened. With dramatic flourish, he drew his second sword. Fixing him with a cold stare, she did likewise. _Well this just raised the stakes_ , she thought. She'd had no practice at wielding both blades in these infernal circles, and he knew it. If she had been listening, Nenni might have noticed that widespread murmurs of astonishment floated through their crowd of onlookers. But she was not. Already her thinking was in an impenetrable tunnel of concentration. The miruvor had taken all hindrances from her mind and body, and she felt as prepared for combat as it was possible to be. Pushing her thoughts down with the intention of willing him out of her head, she once again unwittingly did just that. She did not catch that his eyebrow raised as he felt himself shut out of her thoughts. Yet as Thranduil saw the deadly gleam in her eye, his excitement pitched higher. He had provoked her into being the most difficult opponent he could wish to have.

Their niceties concluded, the match began. He circled her languidly, certain this would be a repeat of what he had seen her do all afternoon. He was wrong. She could not explain herself what guided her movements. Perhaps it was ire at his words, perhaps it was a determination to follow his own teaching, and not behave predictably. And perhaps, it was that the teaching from both Elflords, designed to overcome her self doubt and modesty, had taken sudden root. Nenni exploded against him. The strength she felt in her body moved effortlessly into her swords as she filled the space between them with the blur of her blades. Taken aback, for a moment the mighty Elvenking was more than preoccupied with simply defending himself. She did not waste this onslaught merely keeping him busy, either. Randomly, she darted in at his unprotected thighs and biceps, delivering several small but stinging cuts to him. And then she switched tactics, before she could tire. _Let him wonder, what energy I have remaining_ , she thought. Now she languidly held the center, staring him down in challenge, but no smirk or other emotion played across her face. His eyebrow raised; an attempt to distract her. Like lightning he lunged for her, both of his swords coming for her with much of his strength behind them. It was a strike designed to cripple her ability to parry. Whether it was luck or a sense of intuitive precognition, his maneuver failed, badly. In a blur, she vaulted straight at him off of the tips of her blades, neatly sailing over his lowered head and back. The points of both swords were aimed back toward him, the dull side of the blades faced upward. As she descended, the tips of her blades met his unprotected back, raking down hard over his ribs.

Nenni heard his gasp of pain, but her thoughts were only occupied with making the half turn needed to face him again defensively. Able to land lightly on her feet, she swiftly pirouetted, prepared to launch another vicious attack on the backs of his arms. But the opportunity did not come; in spite of the cuts he received, Thranduil was already in position. And now she saw the gleam of ire in his eyes, but she did not quaver. If anything, her eyes threw his challenge back at him with greater emphasis. _You wanted this, you've got it_ , were her cold thoughts. It no longer bothered her to access this part of herself against him, if it was at his express command. He was King, and he had made that choice; she had become all too efficient at obeying him.

Whether it was out of his anger, or calculation, it was now her turn to defend against the worst onslaught she'd yet seen from him. Despite the purity of her concentration, it was difficult to keep ahead of the blur of his steel. He began circling to her right, which she knew was a reason for concern, but she did not know why. _Why was he pressing her on her stronger side?_ She felt a flicker of doubt. There had to be a reason. Suspecting that something greatly to her detriment was about to unfurl, she deliberately yielded the center to him, in order to break up his attack. The gleam in his eye still concerned her; it meant he had a plan. Part of her wished to mount another attack, but what if that is exactly what he desired of her? What had he said to her earlier today? She recalled his words: _If you are patient, meleth, sooner or later any opponent you face will tire of waiting and move in to attack._

 _Then I will be patient, Hîr vuin. If you defeat me, it will at least be said that I heeded your teaching._ Nenni abandoned her near impulse to go on the offensive, and waited. _But then again, he has already attacked, and not in a manner that would leave him open to disarmament_ , she thought. _The truth is, I have no idea how to defeat him, as usual, and I can only hope some inspiration or opportunity presents itself._

The coldness in her eyes did not betray the doubt she was beginning to feel inside. Thranduil began to press her again, with as much speed and accuracy as before. Nenni defended with vigor, and even registered a few more nicks to his bicep. Once again he moved to her right, and lunged at her again, hard. But this time there was a steep angle to his momentum. As she struggled to react against the split second change, she felt his long leg reach back and hook behind her left ankle. His swords bore in on her at the same time she felt her leg taken out from under her. Deftly and elegantly, he threw her back onto the ground, as each of his swords bit into her unprotected biceps. Her arms were skewered to the ground, in painful and swift defeat. She was not technically disarmed until she released her swords, in spite of the futility of the situation. He looked down at her with a triumphant gleam in his eye. "Yield," he commanded. With one last cold stare at him, she opened her hands to release her blades. Anyone could have heard a pin drop.

"I yield, i Aran nîn," she said softly. Cheering roared through the already happy crowd, which had been treated to a rare spectacle. With a quick jerk, he removed his blades from her arm. The pain that should have been there was never felt, already blocked by his gift. He reached out his arm to her, to raise her up, and she gripped his hand. There were more cheers as he pulled her to her feet. Thranduil handed the hilts of her swords back to her. She took them in one hand, and curtsied to him very deeply. _Well done, Thranduil_ , she said with sincere reverence. It had been an elegant and decisive move, and he had won very fairly. He raised her back up, smiling, and gave a nod to his extremely pleased subjects, before sheathing her swords for her and leading her away.

Glorfindel was close behind them, whispering something to Thranduil. Nenni was too busy trying to regain something resembling emotional equilibrium to notice. It had been a great effort, to be on display in such a manner, and the end of it had been the hardest. This alone did not make her question the lightheadedness she was beginning to feel. As they walked, she felt Glorfindel's hand wrap around one of her injured arms, which he held tightly. They diverted into the practice room. Once out of the sight of others, Glorfindel immediately raised her arm and clamped down between her muscles in a maneuver that she now recognized. 

He was controlling bleeding she had not even felt; Thranduil had cut her artery. Her black woolen garments had absorbed and hidden the blood, and with her pain eliminated, she had no cause to perceive that anything was amiss. While Glorfindel held her thus, Thranduil swiftly removed her cuirass, vambraces, and her woolen tunic; leaving her with the fitted undergarment that supported and confined her breasts. The pressure was maintained on her artery, but Thranduil now laid his hands on her injury. As she watched him close his eyes, she knew that he was repairing the blood vessel. In a minute, he had restored her body to wholeness.

"What about you, Hîr vuin? I know you were cut," she asked.

Thranduil smiled at her. "That was long since cared for, meleth." Glorfindel merely smiled, still very much rosy cheeked from his wine. Turning to the older elf, he said "If you will excuse us for a brief time, my friend, we will find clothing that is not torn and bloodied, and rejoin you to see the conclusion of the archers' competition." Nodding happily, Glorfindel withdrew, as Thranduil steered Nenni quickly back to their rooms. Apparently she was not walking quickly enough to suit him, as she found herself momentarily in his arms.

"I did not think I was that slow," she chided, looking into his eyes, and feeling a little lost.

He smiled. "I do not recall stating anything to that effect," he teased. 

Giving up, she rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. _I did everything he asked, so why do I feel so adrift just now?_

Before she knew it, she was placed on their bed, with Thranduil divesting himself of his armor in a blur of movement. Swiftly naked, and fully aroused, he made equally short work of removing the last of her own armor and clothing, straddling her to unlace the garment that confined her breasts.

_You feel so adrift just now exactly because you did everything I asked, meleth. I know what it demanded of you to do this for me. Feel now my love and reassurance, and take pleasure in my need for you. You gave me great happiness, this afternoon._

There followed immediately a different type of skewering, one for which she groaned loudly in pleasure. His erection drove into her, as he coupled with her roughly. He seemed intent on pulling her climax from her, as fast as could be managed. When she was close, she heard him in her mind, an insistent command. _Come for me, Adonnenniel._ Something jolted in her mind, and her body willingly obeyed his direction. With a cry of both pleasure and gratitude, she felt him release into her with a deep moan. She was firmly anchored, once again, as she panted underneath him in the throes of her orgasm, nuzzling her face into his neck and his flaxen hair.

 _Thank you,_ she sent. _My own need for you is apparently bottomless; now, I feel restored._

Nenni felt him raise his head.

_Look at me._

She opened her eyes to see the stormy sea in his own.

_I will have it no other way, Adonnenniel._

These sayings of his bemused her. Why did he so often demand what she was already only too happy to give? _You are preaching to the choir, Thranduil._ More softly, she added _We should likely make haste, to return to our guest of honor._

Smiling and in good humor, he raised himself so as to release her, swatting her gently on her bottom. "Then make haste."

Nenni felt she managed a personal record for cleaning up, selecting new clothing, and climbing into it with minimal assistance. She chose her fine work clothing, not feeling quite ready just yet to move from the freedom of combat gear to a dainty gown. Rolling her eyes at the mess of clothing and armor cast about, she recalled that she would need another bouquet and gift for Tinivel, in order to feel good about herself. 

Just minutes after they had their pleasure, they were already returning to the practice grounds. Smiles and bows met them from all sides, as they made their way to the archers and Glorfindel, who was easily spotted by means of his golden hair. This contest had reached its final round of elimination as well. And to her excitement and delight, she saw that Legolas and Tauriel both were the contestants. She strained to stand on the tips of her toes, to see them better, until Thranduil took notice and lifted her into his arms, holding her at the same height as his own head. She kissed him on the cheek in gratitude as she sat still in his arms.

From watching for a few moments, she determined that the skill level went far beyond arrows in the bull's eye. Here were opponents shooting to find whether or not they could split each other's arrows in half, or other exotic forms of supremacy. Their rounds began with a coin toss, to see who shot first; they were assigned five arrows each, which they fired one after the other. Nenni frowned. That last requirement created a huge level of difficulty, requiring the archer to set up each shot anew. Her mouth fell open, when she realized the distance to the targets, too...while she felt confident that she had achieved a decent level of command with the bow, this was prowess. The arrows in the target were evaluated at the end of each round by elves that hooded their eyes as the contestants fired. Each participant was assigned provided arrows with different colored shafts. By shielding the judges from viewing the actual shooting, they did not know which contestant fired which arrows.

Tauriel had apparently gone first as Legolas now fired his only remaining arrow. All Nenni could see, even with her greatly improved vision, was the shattering of arrow shafts. Wild applause broke out, as all concerned waited for the judges to announce the result. There was counting, and something that looked remarkably like calipers was produced, before the arrows were removed and the judges returned to solemnly pronounce the verdict: "Fully tied; the round must be repeated."

Legolas and Tauriel bowed politely to each other, and unbelievably, were each handed goblets of wine that they drank down. Nenni noticed that the wiry Commander seemed unusually relaxed, and only now caught that her cheeks were unusually rosy in color. Legolas, being far less demure than Tauriel, tossed his own wine back with a commanding demeanor and gesture of mirth to the crowd that reminded her of someone else she knew. 

Smirking, she risked a glance at Thranduil, who out of nowhere now had a goblet of wine in his free hand. Before she could comment on any of it, he pressed it to her lips. _Would you care for some, meleth?_

Grinning, she took it from him and swallowed down a "third goblet" in eager sips, this time because she wished to and not because she had to. Her cheeks flushed with pleasure; she was truly enjoying the spectacle.

Quite soon everything had been prepared, and it was time to shoot again. Complete silence ruled the grounds, and Nenni unawares tightened her grip on Thranduil's shoulder. Glancing at her sidewise and seeing the rapt attention and delight on her face, he smiled at her lovingly. Each twang of the string and thwip of the arrows hitting the target were fully audible, as Legolas shot first and Tauriel followed. Nenni admired the perfect form and practiced ease they both displayed. Watching them was a treat, and perhaps now she understood a little better why Thranduil had wished her to participate. It was not only for his own pleasure, but for everyone's. It had been fun, and now that it would not be brand new and half-frightening, she looked forward to trying again another time.

Quickly it was over, and the judges returned to the targets. This time Nenni saw not only the calipers, but much pointing and gesticulating between the three elves assigned to judge. When they returned at last, they had reached agreement. Apparently their arguing had been over how evenly the arrow shafts had been split by one archer versus the other, but they handed the exceedingly narrow victory to the contestant who shot the yellow-shafted arrows. It was Tauriel! Tauriel had beaten the Prince! Nenni could not stop herself clapping amidst the considerably more enthusiastic responses from the crowd. 

Legolas hugged the Commander, who for once accepted the gesture without appearing like she was about to kill someone. At this show of good sportsmanship, the crowd went wild, and more wine was passed all around. Thranduil carried Nenni away from the boisterousness, knowing that he would have plenty of time later to tease and console his son...who was doubtless already receiving all the consolation he could wish for, by the press of friends and fellow soldiers that surrounded him, Glorfindel included.

When they were sufficiently removed from the noise that she could converse, she asked Thranduil impishly, as he would put it, "What prize does she win?"

Smiling, he set her down on the flagstones, offering his arm. "I had thought to have a new bow made for her, of the finest hickory and suitably adorned, with a generous sum of arrows to match. Does that meet with your approval?" he teased.

"Yes, it does, as long as it is not too fancy. She would not appreciate it, otherwise. An excellent choice for an excellent archer," she smiled.

"And what would you have for your prize, Adonnenniel? You did win the contest, as well. My victory over you does not detract from your achievement."

The smile left her face, as confusion took hold. _Hîr vuin, the love of your spirit and your body is a reward to me beyond any material gift. I have already received my prize._

Thranduil saw that she meant this with the completest sincerity. And it was true, that she already had the finest weapons and armor that he could provide her. There was nothing he could add except to bend down and kiss her. "There will be something for you, meleth. Though my heart swells to hear your words, I will find a suitable prize for you beyond that which is already yours."

"You are generous and kind to me, Thranduil, and I thank you for it." Nenni looked up, to see him shaking his head at her, amused. "What is funny?" she asked.

_You, meleth. You could have so much, and yet you ask for so little._

She smirked at him, holding his gaze imperiously. _Then you are entertained because I do not prefer to take advantage of you, or abuse the position you have granted to me? There are novels filled with stories of males with spouses who are not as I am. You should count your blessings, Hîr vuin. That or read Madame Bovary. Then perhaps you will understand the value of a wife who thinks first and foremost on how lucky she is even to have you, and craves nothing more than the sound of your voice or a caress with every fiber of her being._

Thranduil stopped in his tracks, his lips parted.

 _Have I left the mighty Elvenking bereft of words_? she teased.

Still he said nothing, and she began to fear she had offended him.

_Please, Thranduil, I..._

Nothing further could be expressed, because now he was pulling her forward very quickly, causing her to half run to keep pace with him. Quickly, she found herself in the disused room to which he had taken her the night he made her his Queen. There was a look of discomfort on his face not often seen, but wholly compelling. To her great surprise, he knelt before her, and drew her to his embrace.

_I do count my blessings, Adonnenniel. I apologize for my words. We are far past the place where I have any right to say such things to you, even in jest. You have given everything I have asked of you, and more. Díheno nin, Hiril vuin._

He held her tightly, with his head pressed against her chest. Nenni felt stunned. This...was not like him.

_Ah, but it is like me, meleth. Do you not see that the same strong feeling of love that has nearly devoured you, undoes me as well?_

He looked up at her with tears forming in his eyes. Nenni realized, they were on the verge of having a very different problem. Could there be such a thing as too much love? What had ignited between them was becoming an inferno. She was used to being at the mercy of her strong emotions, but to see him falling under the same spell? Sinking to her knees as well, she took his face in her hands and kissed him.

 _You do not need to ask my forgiveness for so small a thing, Thranduil. I took no offense from your words._ As she embraced him in return, she felt him pulsing against her, and to her chagrin her own body responded with equal yearning. She groaned, unable to refrain from kissing the exposed skin near his throat.

 _It is clear to me that either in this room or in our chambers, we have need of each other yet again_. Nodding his head, he held out his hand toward the door, and whispered words she did not understand. The moment he was finished, he began to pull down her leggings.

 _The door cannot be opened until I release it_ she heard in her mind. He claimed her mouth with desperate kisses, as she unlaced his breeches as she kicked off one boot, to free herself enough to offer her body to him. Lifting her up, he held her up firmly against the stone wall of the room, lowering her onto his throbbing need. As she joined with him, she was lit aflame once again, desperate to receive his eager thrusts. Her voice was entirely silent, not even the faintest moan escaped her lips. But her mind poured a torrent of emotion out toward him. The incoherence and force of her desire surprised even her. She received ecstasy, pinned between his urgent body and the unyielding stone, and gave it to him in return. When they reached climax, she began sobbing with joy, and she could not say why. As badly as she wanted to ask what was wrong with her, she stopped herself when she realized tears flowed from him as well. It took them some time to recover. Thranduil dried their faces with the hem of his robe, a dark color that would not show.

When they had put themselves back together, she still found that she only wished to be near him. They sat on the floor against the wall, where he held her in his lap.

_Thranduil, were we like this when we were newly wed, long ages ago? I have never experienced feelings like I am having now. At least, not all at the same time, or so powerfully. I am afraid something is wrong with me._

A rumble of half formed laughter rolled through his chest, sending a thrill through her at the feel of it. He gently stroked her hair.

_Yes, we were like this. Mostly. This is more consuming, in some ways. Do not fear it, Adonnenniel. The worst things that can come of it are some dalliances in unlikely places and perhaps a greater struggle for the self-discipline needed to meet our obligations as rulers. We are experiencing love, meleth. Love without fear, or shadows, or the pain of evils we have endured both apart and together. It is not our fault that this came later for us; we had much to overcome. Much to heal. We will need what this love forges between us, if dark times lie ahead. I am now more glad than ever that we will visit Imladris. We did not have the time with each other, when we rejoined, that we should have. I, for one, look forward to days of bringing you to ecstasy, with waterfalls crashing in the distance to drown out your screams._

_Will Glorfindel still be speaking to us once this visit is over?_ she teased.

_Glorfindel invited us for a reason, meleth. Surely you have seen by now that he has guided us to this place? Trust me, he means for our marriage bonds to be cast in concrete by the time he is through._

_I know it. And speaking of obligations as rulers...should we not reappear?_

_Yes, we should._

Thranduil rose effortlessly, setting her carefully back on her feet.

She sniffed. _We should leave when no one else sees us emerge. This room now smells of sex. Not that I am complaining._

He laughed _. Duly noted. Come, my temptress. Perhaps you would like to go to our chamber to quickly bathe, while I find Glorfindel and bring him home?_

 _I will have wine for all_ , she smiled, kissing him as he held the door open for them to depart.

*****

The better part of an hour, a swift bath and clean undergarments later, Nenni found herself alone and very drowsy. Seeing Beren stretched out on the bed, she decided that he looked like an extremely comfortable warm body against which to doze for a few moments. In a matter of seconds, she was sound asleep.

Thranduil and Glorfindel entered a strangely silent chamber, both stopping in the middle of the room at the sight that greeted them. Nenni's face was buried somewhere under Beren's fur. The dog was now lying on his back, sound asleep, with his lips fallen away from his muzzle. The Queen's arm was thrown over his chest at an angle that seemed about to dislocate her shoulder. The hound's jaws were lightly parted, revealing his impressive fangs in what almost looked like a bizarre sort of smile. A hind foot kicked out occasionally as he ran somewhere in his dreams.

Thranduil spoke, barely above a whisper. "I told her earlier of your invitation, my friend. She has wondered if Beren is to accompany us. And whether the answer is Yes or No, can you think of anything finer than an elleth who fights alongside us and yet is as charming and unaffected in her ways as an elfling?"

Glorfindel smiled. "Truly, you have a treasure, Aran Thranduil. I see no reason he cannot come with us, if he can manage the mode of transportation."

"I can manage it; he can be made to sleep. She does not willingly part from him for any appreciable length of time, as you can see for yourself. And, I neglected to mention that aspect of the invitation," he added sheepishly.

Nenni was a very light sleeper, and the tones of male voices conversing broke through her slumber. She woke out of a deep sleep, whimpering at pain in her shoulder from the contorted position. Both ellyn felt her distress and quickly moved toward her. Thranduil blocked her sensation as Glorfindel, who was closer, reached to lift her into a better position. As he laid his hand on her to ease the afflicted joint, she blinked at him groggily.

"Is this a bad time to ask if I injured you earlier? I am sorry, if I did, Glorfindel. I find I am having trouble remembering the match." She rubbed her eyes with her free hand, wishing she had not fallen asleep. Both ellyn chuckled.

"You did not hurt me, Adonnenniel," Glorfindel answered. "But I wish to know, does your shoulder still ache?"

"No, thank you, it does not. My pillow moved on me, apparently. It is not the first time." She smiled, realizing how ludicrous her sleeping position must have looked to them. "Forgive my neglect, I will pour you both wine."

She did not wait for a comment from Thranduil; his desire for the garnet colored liquid was a certainty. Pouring two goblets, she offered them; reasoning that if Glorfindel declined she would take his. Both accepted.

While Nenni procured her own supply, a question formed. "Glorfindel, if I may ask, how much were you required to drink after each match?"

"A goblet. That is usual, Adonnenniel."

She counted on her fingers, incredulous. "You had seven goblets of this in your system by the time of our match?" He nodded, with the closest thing to a smirk she had yet seen on his angelic face.

With newfound regard, she now wondered how he had been standing upright, much less handling a weapon. Abruptly Nenni's face lit up, as a new thought arrived. "I do not wish for it today, but I realize now what I would like to have for my prize, Hîr vuin. And it will spare you the trouble of procuring anything for me. If, that is, you would both consent."

Both of them looked back at her, seeing her eyes and her mind, while a broad smile revealed her gleaming teeth. _Could anything be finer, or rarer, than a chance to sit and relax, while the two of them fought each other instead?_

Thranduil's lips parted in the innocent and charming manner that meant he was caught completely off guard by her words. Glorfindel erupted in laughter, having been well aware that his friend had not so subtly coerced Nenni into her participation in the games. That she was now elegantly and unavoidably pressing the King into the same circumstance...well, that was extremely amusing. Glorfindel ran with it, to use an earth idiom.

"And what would be the rules of your match, Adonnenniel?" asked the older ellon.

"Very simple. No wine involved; three matches, winner takes two out of three. Of course you may fully heal yourselves between contests. Otherwise, the same rules as today prevail, concerning victory."

Glorfindel now smiled from ear to ear. "I am told, Adonnenniel, that you have been informed of my invitation to dwell with me at Imladris for a time. Therefore, I will consent to participate on two conditions. One, that the winner retains the right to challenge you. Second, that this contest take place for the enjoyment of those in Imladris. It is shameless of me, but I leap at the opportunity to have your skills, both famous and unknown, on display."

Having learned well from her redoubtable husband, Nenni demurred. "Before I answer, I wish to know the decision of my King." Somehow, she managed to deeply bury the smirk that wished rather badly to manifest itself on her face, and instead looked innocently at Thranduil.

The expected resistance never came. The King's features softened, and he smiled. "I am caught in my own net, and deservedly so. I will agree to the terms."

Nenni looked at Glorfindel now, with a twinkle in her eye. "As will I."

They seated themselves, and the interval prior to the feast flew by in discussion of the minute details of the afternoon's contest. A great deal of laughter and good-natured jesting ensued. As that discussion wound down, Nenni could not resist baiting Thranduil. "You never did tell me, Hîr vuin, if you were satisfied that I gave my best effort to defeat you?"

The King's eyes narrowed. He would not be outdone a second time. "That you tried very hard was obvious. Though, you closed off your mind to me, meleth. So I cannot be fully certain."

Her eyes widened. "I did? But...I do not know how."

Glorfindel rolled his eyes. "In all this time, it was never explained to you, Adonnenniel?" He said this pointedly, with his eyes on Thranduil. His words were half-teasing, half-serious.

Nenni quickly spoke. "In defense of my husband, I never asked nor wished to know, Glorfindel. In fact, everything I ever said to Thranduil indicated my desire for the opposite. Please, you cannot fault him."

Thranduil looked at her kindly, and reached out to touch her cheek. "It is very simple, meleth. To keep another out of your thoughts, you only need wish it to be so. It is true that I have the mental strength to force my way past any barrier you place against me, but I cannot imagine the circumstances under which I would ever do so. For all that you have given me freely, the right to privacy remains with you."

"Oh," she said, slightly embarrassed. "Now I understand. I only did not wish to reveal what ideas might come to me, about how to defeat you. In the end, none came. I did try, with all I had. But you are a very difficult opponent, and I cannot hope to best you every time."

The King smiled and opened his arms to her, whereupon she gladly crawled into his lap as a small child might, holding onto him.

The sight of this, and the words exchanged between them, pleased Glorfindel greatly. Though he was polite enough to avoid looking on the intimate details in her mind, it was obvious that in a very short time their bond had substantially increased. Feeling his eyes on her, Nenni turned her head to look at Glorfindel.

"In a short time, you have proven to be the truest friend I have ever known. I can never repay you for your gifts, your wisdom, and your care of both of us. From the depths of my heart, thank you."

Glorfindel regarded her kindly, and did not immediately respond. When he finally did, there was more earnestness in his voice than she had yet heard. "I have lived long, and helped many, Adonnenniel. And yet few have offered such sincere words of gratitude in return. That you have said this to me, is all the payment I could ever desire." The older elf had also watched the emotions that played across Thranduil's face, on hearing this exchange, and smiled. "I include you in my words as well, Aran Thranduil. I know that such sentiments do not come to you as easily as they do to your Queen."

"I feel them, nonetheless," said Thranduil, inclining his head in thanks, as his arms tightened around his wife's body for a brief moment, sighing. A chime was heard in the background, and the King's face brightened, breaking out in a smile. "And now it is time to celebrate you, my friend. Our people will soon await their guest of honor. My Queen, perhaps you will allow me to select a garment for you?"

Nenni laughed. "I would not think to prevent you, i Aran nîn."

While she changed, Thranduil all but dragged Glorfindel into his wardrobe, and both emerged shortly looking resplendent. They were very close in size, and he had attired his guest in fabrics that were regal yet striking, without detracting from his natural beauty. The King had, by his standards, dressed very conservatively, preferring to yield being the center of attention to his friend. Nenni's heart and body still lurched at the sight of Thranduil in fine clothing, as she pushed down her carnal thoughts. She caught the briefest look from Thranduil. It promised, _Later._ Flushing with pleasure, she averted her eyes. The King insisted on styling her hair and adding jewels. In a blink, they departed. Their entrance was met with thunderous cheering from the main floor of the Hall. Never having before experienced the barely restrained enthusiasm of the Silvan elves, Glorfindel smiled in enjoyment and appreciation. He was seated between the royal couple, and across from Thranduil's generals and nobles.

To her exquisite delight, Tauriel sat next to Nenni. It was all she could do, not to squeal in delight at the seating arrangements. Catching Thranduil's eye in thanks, she saw his nod. He knew, and had done this for the benefit of both ellith. Tauriel was dressed very differently than earlier, wearing a beautiful gown. A strong suspicion arose that Thranduil had ordered it created for her, as another gift for a victor. The colors and sense of style screamed of his eye for such things, and met with Nenni's open approval. Tauriel's appearance was stunning, and she seemed equally pleased to find herself seated near the Queen. They exchanged shy smiles and glances. Both thought exactly the same thing: _Praise the Valar, I will have someone with whom to converse._

Both ellith had their enjoyment interrupted as Thranduil rose to speak. He gave his praise to Glorfindel, as guest of honor. And then unexpectedly, to both herself and Tauriel, as winners of the contests. All three of them were asked to stand, amidst the loud cheers. Nenni guessed that Tauriel was as grateful as she was, to be able to resume her seat.

The feast itself was a marvel. Platters of delicious food began to appear at all the tables, and to her delight Nenni recognized many of the fruits and vegetables they had labored for days to send to the kitchen. From time to time she glanced at Glorfindel, not wishing to ignore him, but saw that he was very occupied in conversation with the King and his generals. Which left her to happily chatter away with Tauriel about the details of the contests. Tauriel had indeed witnessed her matches against Glorfindel and the King, and Nenni asked many questions about her rounds against Legolas. Between the company, the food and the wine, she felt herself floating along on clouds of delight. When she was almost certain she could eat and drink no more, Thranduil rose again to announce that dancing would commence at the training grounds. All assembled rose amidst a great din of noise and began to exit.

Wisely, the King remained still for a time before indicating for those near him to follow. He looked happy and supremely content when she heard him in her mind. _Adonnenniel, you will be escorted to the practice grounds by Glorfindel, and have the first dance with him, as he is our guest of honor. I will accord the same honor to Tauriel._

 _I shall endeavor not to step on his feet,_ Hîr vuin.

Glorfindel laughed merrily, and Tauriel looked vaguely confused but smiled. Nenni briefly squeezed Tauriel's arm in reassurance, while looking to Glorfindel. Seeing that he offered her his arm, she took it, and was led away. When Thranduil offered Tauriel his arm, her eyes briefly betrayed surprise that she quickly concealed. A glance up at the King's soft and kind eyes caused her to relax more than was usually possible, for her. When he spoke his compliments to her regarding her skill, she felt her cheeks redden. 

It had been decades since their fateful exchange in the ruins of Dale, which they had never really discussed. Against her better judgement, she risked another glance up at her King, and saw only sincere consideration and approval. She felt the strength of his body and mind, under her hand, and swallowed. If she had considered herself honored to serve him in the past, her regard for him as her sovereign flared. A fear long held in her heart finally gave way to certainty, that he had truly forgiven her. She met his eyes, and spoke softly. "Le hannon, i Aran nîn."

Briefly he covered her hand with his own, and returned her gaze. In a voice that radiated warmth and reassurance, his reply was brief, and equally laden with feeling. "You are welcome, Tauriel. It is I, who thank you."

If the celebration at Turuhalmë had been magical, this evening was equally so, in its own way. Thranduil yielded up more than one dance to Glorfindel, who was an able partner. It was fun for Nenni to dance with another, though her favorite moments were those in which she was held in her husband's arms. While dancing with Glorfindel, she thoroughly enjoyed watching Tauriel dance with Thranduil, noting the subtle shift in her demeanor. Just a little of the wildness had departed, and she thought that she could guess why. 

Perhaps, she reflected, Thranduil would receive more and more encouragement from all those around him, as he slowly reaped the rewards of his changed demeanor. Object lessons had their own special kind of influence. Yes, he could wield his considerable powers of intimidation to "have his way", as he would put it. But maybe he would also realize the strength of loyalty given out of love, not fear. It was his for the taking, and he was only beginning to clearly see its potential. 

Her reverie was broken by a squeeze from Glorfindel's hand, as he smiled down on her. He had followed her thoughts. "He will, Adonnenniel. His heart is as open now to such considerations as it has been in thousands of years. And he owes it to you."

 _I love him more than I understood it was possible to love anyone, my Lord. He will always challenge me, in some ways, but I do not begrudge him that._ She smiled _. If I am to be honest, I think I like it._ The rich laughter of her dance partner filled her with mirth, and she found herself appreciating her friend yet more and more.

Finally, she tired, and by some unseen agreement both ellyn appeared at her elbows. In stereo, she heard, "Bed." Thinking this very funny, she shook her head even as she took both of their proffered arms. _You two will spoil me rotten_ , she sent, though that was the extent of her protest.

 _We have ulterior motives, Adonnenniel_ , she heard from Thranduil.

 _That is your right, my Lords._ She smiled, still shaking her head. _And what snare are you setting for me on this particular occasion?_

 _We have not yet discussed any details of your visit to Imladris,_ Glorfindel pointed out, _and there are some small matters regarding which I would like reassurance._

_Ah, but that is simple, Glorfindel. Whatever my King wishes, those are the details. Problem solved._

Glorfindel's eyebrows raised, and he grinned. _Should all ellith travel so easily, Aran Thranduil._

_Adonnenniel, did you wish Beren to come with us?_

Thranduil smirked. Both ellyn felt the lurch of her emotions, and did not really require the answer.

_Yes, as long as he is welcome. I do not like to be parted from him, but a guest always defers to her host._

_Then he accompanies us._ Glorfindel added, _We will travel lightly, wearing combat gear; there is space to bring one other of your own garments. You are content to have clothing provided for you, in Imladris?_

 _I arrived in Ennor with nothing but the torn clothes on my back, Glorfindel. I do not require fancy clothing. The welfare of Thranduil and Beren matter to me more than fabrics._ And then it struck her. Though there was only one sensible answer, she still had to ask the question. _May I ask, the manner in which we are to travel?_

_Eagle._

Nenni thought for a moment, considering. _Then may I inquire, the altitude of our travel and about how much time in transit?_

 _You may, but I would prefer to know first why you ask_ , said Glorfindel.

_Because of a safety concern, my Lord. In my time in the skies of earth, I did not fare well at very high altitudes for any length of time; my strength and my wakefulness would diminish badly in the absence of oxygen at such heights; I become ill. I would say, more than half a league into the sky is where trouble begins. I cannot say if this matters now, but for obvious reasons it seems worth mentioning._

Thranduil placed his hand on hers. _I do not think this will trouble you now, meleth. And if it does, I will have you. No such difficulty affects me._

 _Then that takes care of that_ , she smiled. _I never thought to meet an eagle. Or see this world from above. What a rare treat, this will be._

Over her head, Thranduil looked at Glorfindel, as if to say _I Told You So_ , before adding one last comment. _There are two other things I wish you to bring, Adonnenniel._ _Your crown, and the means by which to play your musical instrument._

_As you wish, Hîr vuin. Will you bring your chess pieces?_

_Yes, he will_ , said Glorfindel. Nenni chuckled. They were now at their chambers.

Glorfindel spoke. "This day was joyous for me, and I give you both my thanks. Rest well, and we will see what tomorrow brings. I take my leave of you." Inclining his head, he retired.

Thranduil looked kindly on his wife as he undid the fastenings of her gown for her. "Prepare for sleep, Adonnenniel. Though, it might save you bother if you wear only a tunic to bed."

Smiling, she quickly did as he suggested. He lifted her up and placed her in bed, joining her under the soft coverings after dimming the lights. His agile hands swiftly eased the fabric of her tunic up over her breasts, as his fingers found many ways in which to pleasure her. Sighing with contentment, her hand found his exquisitely formed member, and caressed him. It took so little time, to ache for his body. With noises of satisfaction, they joined. Nenni melted into the steady push of his thrusts until they carried her into bliss. Afterward she relaxed, as he increased his tempo. No longer occupied with her own release, she hummed with satisfaction when she felt him spill his seed and heard a guttural noise of contentment. As his pleasure subsided, he kissed her tenderly and sent her to sleep, pulling her close against him.  


	7. Ada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rhîw 64 Imladris, January 26 Gregorian]

They rose somewhat later than usual, and yet still took the time to enjoy a luxurious bath in the steaming water. Nenni guessed not to expect much from the day; she recalled that the "morning after" syndrome of the Realm following a feast would be in full effect. Therefore she was unsurprised when Thranduil approved her inquiry as to whether she might dress informally, and indicated that they would break their fast in their chambers. Galion appeared shortly thereafter, followed by a smiling Glorfindel. After enjoying their simple meal, Nenni quietly sipped on what she felt was a particularly excellent cup of tea. A deeply musical voice broke her tranquility.

"Prepare your things now, Adonnenniel," said Glorfindel. "In all likelihood, we will depart for Imladris later this morning."

Her eyes widened, though she had been staring at the table. _At least I didn't choke on my tea_ , she thought.

"Of course, my Lord." Without looking at him, she walked to her chamber, and partially closed the door behind her. A familiar anxiety tapped at the edges of her mind. _How long would they be gone? How would she feel, leaving her familiar surroundings? What if...._ _oh, shut it_ , she told herself. _Breathe._ She was not remotely mentally prepared to leave quite so soon, and had honestly believed that this journey would occur some days from now. There would apparently be little time, to try and reconcile her mind to their departure.

Recalling the things they had listed last night, it was short work to corral her own armor, and Beren's, and her weapons, and the woolen garments she liked to wear underneath... along with her heaviest cloak. For her extra garment she chose her nicest work clothes, carefully tucking in a change of undergarments as well. If this was a holiday, there was little point being trapped in a gown. She wrapped her recorder case and music carefully inside of the clothing. Her crown rested on top of the small bundle...hopefully she could wear her diadem to travel; in many ways she preferred it. Yet the flowers of Vána would provide her with her sole connection to her garden, in the time she was away. _The garden..._

Her feet took her up the passageway before her mind knew what she was doing. The morning air was still bracing, but she did not care. Her nose brought her to the citrus trees, that she had left blooming. The aroma was familiar and comforting, and hers to enjoy....here. _Here, here, here._ Looking at the sky, she felt the fear of leaving so soon wash over her. 

She did not wish to cry but found that it was happening anyhow, and did not know whether to feel sorry for herself or incredibly annoyed at her ongoing inability to cope with sudden change. _Well it is always something, and always has been. Or was it? Have I always been like this? When did I become so unable to adapt?_ She pinched the bridge of her nose, but still her eyes filled with tears. _I hate this..._

A strong hand on her shoulder broke her thoughts. She grasped it, but realized quickly that the fingers were not shaped like Thranduil's. Stammering an embarrassed apology, she quickly removed her hand as she fought down even stronger anxiety.

"Do not fear me, Adonnenniel," Glorfindel said kindly.

That statement made her feel worse on some level, and she was perilously close to losing control of emotions she did not completely understand. She was forcing herself to breathe as deeply as she could. Glorfindel guided her toward the fallen log they had sat on days before, seating her next to him.

The intensity of two conflicting feelings raging inside of her nearly took her breath away. She wanted to run away, and she wanted to find comfort and clarity, all in equal measure. A moment later, Glorfindel encircled her with his arms. Unable to control herself any longer, she cried openly, feeling ashamed, afraid, confused and humiliated all at once. Running had just become an impossibility. Her muscles tightened as she froze against him, not knowing what to do, besides feel ridiculous.

The tones in his voice were soothing, musical. "At any other time, Adonnenniel, I would guide you to understand your feelings on your own. But now, it is better for me to speak plainly. Please listen, carefully." As he said this, she felt her agitation diminishing. He was helping, so she could have a chance to hear him.

"You have done everything I have advised, to better your relationship with Thranduil. You have taken difficult steps to overcoming your fear of spiritual intimacy with him, and have formed a strong and complete bond. And yet there is still a great difficulty, one that lies at the roots of the feelings afflicting you now. Do you understand what is happening to you?"

Her head drooped. "Not fully. I came here only knowing that I am anxious about leaving so soon, even though I am looking forward to this journey. Your arrival has provoked something far deeper, though I cannot tell you what at this time."

With great gentleness, he pressed on. "I believe you can, but that it is not an answer that you wish to allow yourself to pursue." He carefully lifted her chin, requiring her to look at him. "What am I to you, Adonnenniel? How do you view me?"

"You are my friend," she answered without hesitation, while at the same time knowing full well that there was more. Of course there was more, but it was not the kind of thing one said out loud. How could she? It was her psychological issue, not his. She could not continue to look into his eyes; it was too painful.

"And that is the part to which you must give voice. I have spoken much with your husband, and know what you have endured. There is nothing of which to be ashamed."

_Then you know that I have never had a real father, and all that went with it. And that there is too much hurt to even speak of it aloud. This is...not your problem, Glorfindel. For what you have already done for me, I am beyond grateful. If it is a thought I do not allow myself to pursue, it is because I have no right to burden another with such a thing. I would never have spoken of this to you, or anyone else._

"You did not have to. Your husband sees it very clearly, as do I. Adonnenniel, can you perceive that the same fear of intimacy you had with Thranduil is also the fear of fully trusting me, who your mind deeply desires to place in the role of the male parent you never truly had? The memory of your elven parents, the parents of your fëa, is lost to you. The Edain man who raised you caused untold damage. Some of that has been healed, but not all. Without intervention, this wound will never fully close. This is why I am here, now. Please, look at me again."

Nenni did as he asked, and her body began to tremble. She could not stop it.

Glorfindel continued. "I would be honored to be a father to you, if you would allow it. It is not something I offer lightly. But for you, the need of this is great. I have discussed this with Thranduil; the decision rests with you."

His words stunned her, as her lips parted in shock. The truth of his discernment was obvious, once said directly. But for him to extend such a gift as this? To her? His face showed only complete sincerity. Carefully, she tried to form a question, with her heart thundering in her chest. He held her closer, and once again she felt the power of his blessing, that sought to push back her agitation.

_What would this mean, my Lord, exactly?_

_It means, our relationship would encompass somewhat more than already exists between us. I offered to help you, and I maintain that commitment regardless of your answer. You freely placed yourself under my oversight, and have heeded all of my counsel. If you accept, I will formally acknowledge that I have adopted you as my daughter; our relationship would be as binding as if you were my natural offspring. You may claim me as your father. Your welfare will become my sanctioned concern. While I will not dwell with you permanently, it will be my duty to watch over you whether I am near or far. It is in my power to speak with you across great distance, even as we are speaking now; physical separation will not part us. We will learn of each other, and I will provide you with the love, guidance, and emotional support you should have had from a father, but were denied._

Her eyes were wider than saucers. _And what do you ask from me, in return?_

_I do not ask anything, Adonnenniel. I am not offering this in order for you to incur obligation to me; this is an act of love, a gift freely given._

More tears spilled from her eyes.

_With great thanks, my Lord, I accept._

Her breathing came in gasps, as disbelief washed over her. Nenni already knew that she loved him, with a great reverence. A place in her heart, long withered and dead, began to stir once again. He drew her onto his lap as though she were a small child, as her body shook with tears. The dam inside of her burst at last. _Do you know what you are giving me? I have not had a single minute in my life, in which I could feel genuine love for a mother or father. This is a kindness I can barely comprehend, and a debt I cannot hope to pay._

"I do know, iellig, and that is why I am giving it. I am going to calm you, now. You have suffered enough, on account of this." The warm touch of his hand on her back radiated a serenity that overcame her state of mind; he was erasing a great sorrow. Still resting against him, she rubbed at her eyes and dried her tears on her sleeve. Her mind was at peace, and she only wished to stay where she was. It made something that seemed so unreal just a little easier to grasp.

_My Lord, how do you wish me to address you, now?_

_If you would like to call me Adar or Ada, you may._

_Ada._ She closed her eyes. It was not so much the word, as the feeling in her heart when she thought it, that brought the first stirrings of joy.

He allowed her several minutes of rest in his embrace, but then gently pushed her back, and kissed her forehead.

"Adonnenniel, do you feel better about leaving here for a time?"

She looked at him, smiling. "I think so. Though, you have rather given me something else to think about for the time being. The feelings regarding leaving here will pass. As will every other useless thing in my mind that goes with being...me. I really am looking forward to this opportunity, despite my behavior."

"Good. We will speak more on this, at another time. For now, I wish to see you return to someplace warmer." His eyes twinkled.

"Yes, Ada," she said, with a measure of shyness.

He smiled at her, laughing whilst they both stood up. "It pleases me to hear you speak those words, even more than I thought it would, iellig." He placed his hand on her shoulder again, as they returned to the chambers. They found Thranduil near the fire, enjoying his wine. Nenni did not have to ask; she knew that he would have heard everything. He patted his lap in invitation, even as he gestured for Glorfindel to take a seat. Nenni kissed him on the cheek as she assumed her favorite perch.

"This day is joyous," the King said softly. "We are family, now." Turning his gaze to Glorfindel, he continued. "I owe you a debt of gratitude as well, my friend. If I am to be honest, I tried once to provide for her in the role you have undertaken. Especially in the beginning, when she was in much greater difficulty. Yet it became apparent, quickly, that I cannot be both father and husband."

Glorfindel laughed. "Nor should you be. The honor is mine, Aran Thranduil. I would not have done this for just anyone."

Thranduil shook his head. "We are kin now, Glorfindel. There is no further need of titles between us."

The older elf inclined his head, acknowledging the courtesy.

Nenni looked at him, and asked softly, "Ada, with great respect, why did you do this? Why would you be so generous, to someone you have known for so short a space of time?"

Before Glorfindel could have a chance to compose a response, Thranduil leaned around to look at her directly, with sheer amazement. He had to make certain she was not jesting.

"Was the question wrong?" she asked, seeing his expression. "I did not mean to cause offense, I am only...trying to understand."

"Meleth, you affirmed your marriage vows to me before Eru, on a fraction of what Glorfindel knows of you."

"Oh." She looked down, chagrined. "I suppose I did."

Glorfindel raised his eyebrow and decided more was to be learned by not answering her question. Not just yet, anyway.

Thranduil frowned. "Adonnenniel, why did you do that? Why did you commit to something as serious as marriage to a King, on so little knowledge?"

She tried to recall her frame of mind, on that day. It already seemed like their reunion took place a lifetime ago. "The simple answer is, my intuition told me to. The less simple answer is, a number of things pointed the way. My being brought here was not...normal. While it is obviously possible to deceive me, it was unthinkable that both you and the Lady Galadriel would be actively trying to do this. I was apparently already wed to you. And most of all...." Nenni trailed off here, at the memory of it.

"Most of all what, meleth?"

Regaining her train of thought, she looked at him. "The love I already felt for you, in combination with seeing your suffering, undid me. It was in my power to replace your misery with joy, and I wanted with all my heart to provide it to you. Because you were meant to receive happiness and healing, toward a greater purpose. I cannot tell you how all of that turned into a decision. It just....did. It was a risk that I elected to take."

Thranduil nodded, and caught Glorfindel's expression of mirth as he looked up.

"Iellig, my reasons were no different than your own. I know you already understand that some choices lie outside the bounds of logic or reason. They take place in the heart."

Nenni nodded. "Yes, Ada. I do."

Thranduil smiled. "I believe, we should complete our preparations. Adonnenniel, you will find a leather satchel for your personal items on the worktable. Change into your combat gear, as will I, and equip Beren."

Nenni rose to do as she was asked, but paused. "Hîr vuin, my hair?"

Thranduil chuckled. "How forgetful of me." In a blur he had placed her in his seat and was combing her tresses.

Nenni smiled. "Are you already on holiday, Thranduil?" she teased. Only another low rumble of mirth answered her. He wove her copper hair into a more elaborate design than usual, but still he needed little time for it.

After amusing himself for a few moments watching this, Glorfindel exited to ready himself as well, announcing that he would return soon.

Once he had departed, Thranduil spoke again. "You are happy, meleth? He approached me about this, only yesterday."

"It is beyond happy, Hîr vuin. It is still very new, in my mind. How do you speak of what it is to want something so desperately, that cannot ever happen, and yet it does? I know that you understand, though for a different reason."

"I do."

He anchored her diadem into her hair, and placed her necklace of ivy leaves on her. Her eyebrow arched in surprise, at the latter.

"Indulge me, meleth. I cannot show you off as I would prefer, but you must allow me to adorn you a little bit for our visit."

Now it was her turn to chuckle. Giving him a peck on the cheek, she rose to do as she was asked.

Armoring Beren first, she double-checked her own choice of underclothing, electing to wear an extra layer under the black wool. She sincerely doubted that she would be exercising in combat today. _If flight on Earth was any indication, it will be colder than bleep up there_ , Nenni reasoned. _Hope my ears don't do what they usually do...which was ache from cold. Meh. I am not going to get started on this, or anything like it._

Distracting herself, she began to re-fold her spare garment, taking into account the dimensions of the satchel. By the time she had flattened everything to her satisfaction, there was still a generous amount of space remaining, even after tucking in a little extra sheet music. Though she would ask Thranduil, she elected to include the pouch in which she carried plant specimens. Who knew, what flower or healing herb might be available for her to take home? She also wrapped her crown carefully in a gauzy scarf in lovely shades of green. It took up no extra room, but might help keep the flowers on the crown...happier. _Was it even possible, to damage it?_ It would be preferable, not to find out. That and, it seemed wrong to disrespect the flowers in any manner. Lastly, she equipped her weapons. Beren was on the bed in her chamber, his head slumped over his paws, dozing.

"Buddy, we are going to travel someplace new. We will be guests in another home, and must behave well. You will have our bed, as always. I do not know what there will be to do, but I hope we can run, and hunt...though perhaps it will not be orcs." A slight shift in his eyes to look at her, and three thumps of his tail, concluded the discussion. Nenni rolled her eyes. _Get a hound dog, they said_.... The truth was, she adored his phlegmatic demeanor and could wish for no finer companion. Most of the time. "Beren, there is one other thing. Glorfindel has adopted me as his child, from this day forward. He is our family now, and we must honor him. If ever he asks you to do something, do it, for me." A single tail thump and a great sigh followed. Shaking her head, she rose, and paused. Looking around the chamber, she took note of the details of the bedchamber. It was something she did when she did not quite wish to leave, but had to. "You will be alright," she whispered to herself. Turning her back, she left the room.

Her face reddened a little when she saw both ellyn, who had apparently been waiting for her. Not that she ever meant to be discourteous, but no one mentioned that she needed to make haste, and she had not taken that long.

She held out the satchel to no one in particular. "i Aran nîn, I added one extra item but yet have room...that is allowed?"

Thranduil nodded and Glorfindel appeared to be amused. Just when Nenni was beginning to think it was terribly odd that they were all standing there with no one saying anything, Glorfindel broke the silence.

"Adonnenniel, you have questions about our excursion?"

"Dozens, Ada. But I am trying to not fill my mind with things about which to feel anxious. I know you will both care for me. Thranduil has told me that my thoughts are not very quiet. If you wish to give answers to what questions you will find, I leave that to your discretion."

Glorfindel walked forward, to embrace her. "I will help you, iellig. As will Thranduil. We should depart, then."

Nenni turned, placing the satchel crosswise over her shoulder. "Beren, come. Time to go, Buddy." With a pained expression, she watched as the hound exited the chamber door at a snail's pace, stretching each limb luxuriously in sequence before walking to her. Glorfindel offered her his arm.

"I will meet you at the Great Gates," Thranduil said without further explanation, as he opened the chamber door for them.

 _Lead the way to the Gates, Beren,_ she sent. Glancing up at Glorfindel, she stole a look at his face. It would take time to adjust, and there would be much to learn. She shook her head.

"You have my love, iellig. All will be well."

"Thank you, Ada. Believe it or not, I am far better than I used to be."

_I will not permit your suffering to continue, iellig. Your husband has done a great deal to help you, and I will care for the rest. We will discuss many things, but that is for later._

_Now, I will answer your questions. You have wondered how Beren is to manage this journey. He will be made to sleep, both for his benefit and that of our host. Thranduil will hold him close. Two eagles have graciously agreed to carry us; you will sit before me. The Great Eagles can understand our speech and are as intelligent as we are, though they are spirits of a different kind. We will show them the same courtesies of greeting and parting that we would to any great one of Arda. They do not mind if you hold their feather shafts, but dislike for them to be pulled on. Even were I not there to hold you, they would not permit you to fall from their backs for any reason. Whether it is cold ears or the air you breathe, I will ensure that you are well. Our journey is over a hundred leagues, and we will be in the air for some time. Barring any unexpected happenings, we will arrive in Imladris close to the setting of the sun._

_I will task you with two things, Adonnenniel. You are to allow yourself to feel. Joy, wonder, fear, excitement; do not resist your emotions. I will learn, and help you. And, you are to understand that you may ask me anything. Never fear to approach me._

Nenni laughed softly. _You ask so little and yet so much, Ada. I will do my best. I cannot always control the former; there are some deeply ingrained habits and I do not realize what I am doing. If you see I am faltering, tell me._ Glorfindel covered her hand briefly, in reassurance.

The Gates were open, as they approached. Glancing backward, she gazed on the marvel that was Thranduil's Hall. Just the sight of it made her smile from ear to ear; it would make the return that much sweeter. _I am a hopeless homebody,_ she thought. _But then again, I have had many homes_. For whatever reason, she recalled when home was a berth in the fo'c'sle of a ship. All she had was a soft bunk with two feet of overhead space in which one could not even properly sit up, and that always smelled gloriously of pine tar. _Life is strange_ , she thought, grinning.

As was his wont, Thranduil appeared out of seemingly nowhere, deep in discussion with Legolas. The Prince nodded a great deal, but Nenni saw that the corner of his mouth turned away from his father repeatedly twitched in a smirk.

 _I will not resist my emotions right after we depart the Hall, Ada_ , she thought, deeply stuffing down her urge to giggle at her dutiful husband's torrent of last minute royal instructions. He would not appreciate her laughter one bit, nor did she wish to betray the Prince's very understandable merriment. Glorfindel guided her past them, and outside the Gates to the edge of the bridge.

 _I believe I can make allowance for this, Adonnenniel._ The mirth in his mind was palpable, and her affection for him soared. He knew. And then she wondered something, very quietly. If she ever wished to speak privately only to Glorfindel, could she? Was it possible to share minds with one person, while keeping another out? Why she would want to, she had no idea, but...

_Yes, you could. I will teach you this, and other things you should understand but do not. Iellig, you may speak freely to me now, if you wish. Thranduil cannot hear us. And for a time, when we converse, such will be the case. However much you love your husband, I am well aware that there are times you guard your thoughts from him. He is your Lord and your King, and I approve of the regard you show him. But I insist that you have the freedom to open your heart fully to me, in privacy. What you share with him, or not, later on remains your choice._

_Fair enough. Even if I could disagree, my decision to be open to him cannot obligate you as well. Are you upset with Thranduil, Ada? This is the second time I have heard you say something that made me feel as though you faulted him for...my education? for lack of better words._

_Upset is not the right word, iellig. I hold Thranduil in great esteem. Yet he is not in a place to see to certain matters of your care. For this I hold him blameless, but that does not erase that I will feel protective of your best interests. He is occupied with learning to be your husband, and in the end, that is exactly as it should be. But the fact remains that for one with an exceedingly powerful gift, your understanding of how these gifts work is sadly lacking. Thranduil has this knowledge, but it has not occurred to him to instruct you in a coherent manner about the abilities of our kind._

_Your relationship is filled with the joys of being newly wed._

Nenni flushed pink.

_Do not be embarrassed, iellig. Were it otherwise, it would be cause for concern. Seek the bliss of each other's bodies as fully as you may; it is the gift of Eru. My thoughts, however, are not occupied in this manner, and so I have a more dispassionate view of your progress than does your husband._

_I am not surprised to hear this, Ada. I think I have known...that there is a great deal I do not know. But I do not blame him either. He has truly done his best. Since the day I arrived here, I think I have been a sort of full time occupation for him to manage...and he has had deep needs of his own. He would never deliberately keep something from me that is important, but it is easy to see why we have not....gotten around to everything that matters. Life has been more turmoil than tranquility, and much of that is on account of me. I don't even know half the Palace, and I am supposed to be Queen._

_There is no "supposed", Adonnenniel. You are Queen, and you discharge your duties better than you think. That you are newly crowned is not your fault._

Further dialogue was interrupted by a piercing cry from overhead. Beren tensed and froze, raising his nose to sample the air, as a low growl came from him.

Nenni immediately went to face him, holding his head in her hands. _Listen to me, Beren. That sound was an eagle, a great bird many times larger than all of us. Not like the eagles on Earth. Two of them are coming to us, here. They are our friends, and we must treat them with the greatest courtesy. When they land, you are to go to Thranduil._ Beren whined and licked his lips, and his body relaxed. A little. As she rose up, she saw that Thranduil and Legolas had joined them, and she moved to embrace the Prince.

"Have fun holding down the castle," she whispered into Legolas' ear, feeling his chuckle of mirth. 

"I shall. Fear not."

Glorfindel pulled her gently back. _Look up._

With another piercing cry, the birds were diving straight at them. The sight was incredibly impressive, elating even, and she realized how much she missed birds. They made sense to her; having a wisdom of their own that was like nothing else. The smell of feathers, the feel of their beaks, the intent gaze of their eyes; all of this delighted her. She had raised them, cared for them, healed them, and understood their minds. Though, not so much the raptors...and what was rocketing toward her was indeed a bird of prey; a creature of stunning and deadly beauty. She did not flinch, knowing that all such birds had exquisite command of their movements. Her face lit up with happiness, just to behold this.

Nenni narrowed her eyes against the furious downdraft their wings generated as they flared to end their descent, coming to perch easily on the span of the bridge, one following the other.

Glorfindel released her. _Wait with Thranduil, please._

Nenni closed the distance to her husband, taking his hand. _You have seen them before, Hîr vuin?_ She felt the familiar thrill inside of herself, as he closed her fingers around his hands.

_Yes meleth, you are forgetting the Battle at Erebor. They are magnificent fighters._

She cringed. _Yes, I am. Forgive me. I am clearly swept up in the excitement of it all. There is nothing like them, on Earth._

 _Except airplanes_ , he teased, squeezing her hand.

 _I love you, Thranduil._ She looked up at him, with adoration, and he bent to kiss her forehead.

Beren, in his excitement, was generating an increasingly loud array of whines and moans. _Hîr vuin, whatever you are going to do to him, now may be wise. He is building a great deal of excitement that soon will burst._

Thranduil nodded, and bent down to care for Beren, taking his full attention while speaking to him. A moment later, the sleeping dog was in his strong arms. Nenni realized with a stab to her heart, he had never been rendered unconscious before. Even though there was no way around it, she felt guilty.

 _Do not, meleth. He was told, and in his own way, accepted it. I will care for him as I would for you. Go now, to Glorfindel._ She bowed her head to him, and turned, attempting to remember that she was supposed to paint a dignified picture of comportment. While she had not asked, she knew from home that birds did not care to be looked in the eye. In the event it would be disrespectful, she kept her gaze averted from the eagle's, focusing on Glorfindel's outstretched hand.

_Pay him your courtesy, Adonnenniel. And, you may look him in the eye. He is not an ordinary bird._

Though it felt a little odd to curtsey without a skirt on, she lowered herself respectfully to the great bird, before rising again, meeting its eye.

_Well done._

With no further comment, Glorfindel effortlessly lifted her to the eagle's back, just behind the joint of the wing. He sprang up behind her, pulling her snugly against him.

_Do I go down into the feathers, or stay on top of them?_

_You may reach down to hold a feather shaft. For now, stay on top, so that we do not interfere with his taking to the skies. Later, when it is very cold, we will move underneath them for warmth._

_What will it feel like, when he takes off?_

With a massive thrust, the eagle sprang from the bridge as its wings sought purchase in the air. The motion was surprisingly smooth, for all its power.

 _Disregard that last question, please._ She felt a low rumble of humor, even through his armor.

Pure delight filled her. She was lost in the exhilaration of its beating wings, and the sight of the treetops as they were lifted higher and higher. Her head was a swivel, looking every which way. As they gained altitude, her jaw dropped to see the expanse of Thranduil's Realm. Her Realm. The forest was vast beyond her imagining; seeing was not the same as looking at a map. _Someday you will be whole, every tree, though not by my ability_ , she idly thought. Nenni still hated that she could do no more to help it, but would not go against Glorfindel's counsel. But even in sickness, Eryn Galen was yet green, she noted.

Far ahead, she saw the Hithaeglir, the Misty Mountains, and looked on them in wonder. They were tall. Perhaps not so tall as the Sierra Nevada of home, but impressive nonetheless. Eight or nine thousand feet, by Earth standards? There would doubtless be more to see...and the air here was so very clear; it was like looking through crystal. No smoke or haze impaired her views.

 _Look to the east_ , she heard.

She turned, having to lean over a bit, and with a gasp of delight saw the Lonely Mountain in the distance. _Erebor._ A pang of intense happiness tore through her at the sight of it, but just as swiftly was dampened down to...something more manageable? Her face morphed into a frown, but then she understood. Or guessed she understood.

_Am I being fine-tuned, Ada?_

_That is one way of putting it. You feel some things too much, ielleg, and that intensity is your undoing. It is not supposed to be thus._

_Then, thank you._

The eagle climbed slowly, saving its effort for now. If she had to guess, they were about six thousand feet up, and at a speed of ...that was harder to guess, but it was not slow. The wind against her bare skin would have been difficult to tolerate for long in her former body...sixty? miles per hour, if she had to guess? She could try to do some calculations but...what was the point, honestly? In a million years she never would have imagined this moment.

_That is a very long time indeed, iellig._

She laughed. _Ada, I am sorry. My mind is filled with expressions common to my former world and language. We all have a weakness for hyperbole._

_Your mind is indeed a very busy one. I cannot say I have ever experienced the like._

_I hope it is not too tiresome; even I become annoyed with it, sometimes._

_You are learning to become quieter. But now is not the time, for quiet. I am enjoying it very much, to see this journey through your eyes._

After they had flown on for a time, she realized she did not really need to hold onto the feather shafts at all, and released one of them, seeking his hand.

_Ada there is something I would like to discuss, something I struggle with. This visit will place it right in front of me, and I am afraid of how I will feel._

_This has to do with Arwen?_

_Yes. I do not know how much, if anything, I need to explain to you?_

_Perhaps much, perhaps little, iellig. Tell me in your own words, and we will go from there._

_I will try, though I am not sure I understand anything about this, any longer. In my old world, like here, all humans are mortal. There were belief systems called religions, that taught people to believe that if one lived a certain way, immortal life could be ours, after our deaths. Maybe in a spirit form, maybe by some other means. Millions believed in these religions, because at the end of the day, most people do not wish to die. I too was raised to believe this way, but later rejected all such thinking. I spent much of my life both disliking being alive, and being very angry that humans die. It seemed so unfair; to learn, achieve, and love, and then right around the time life became truly enjoyable, it was nearly time to die. I did not cope well with the entire subject; it was a source of great despair and sadness. Somewhere along the line, I forced myself to stop thinking about it because it was consuming me...and what was I going to do about it, anyway?_

_And then I was brought here, and in a matter of weeks learned that I am no longer mortal. A great shadow over my spirit was removed, in a way that could never have been imagined. But I think I have not fully accepted this change yet, on some levels. I have been here for five months. What do I understand of living for a hundred, much less thousands, of years? Nothing. I feel, in so many ways, that I am a human shoved into the body of an elf. I know I need time, much more time, in which to adjust. But then I think on Arwen, a subject on which I usually will not let my mind dwell. I see that she is choosing for herself that which I am so fortunate to have escaped...and it feels like I am torn in half. The sadness of it overcomes me, even though it is not my life, not my love, not my decision. I do not wish to meet someone I am sure is good and fair, and burst into tears. Ada, what is the matter with me?_

Glorfindel took her hand into both of his, and she felt more of his calm settling over her.

_Iellig, I did not realize that your thinking on this encompassed so much. I am very glad, now, that you spoke of this to me. There are a number of points to consider that would lighten your heart, but the first and foremost is, the understanding you have taken to yourself of the Gift of Men, and its nature, is the understanding tainted by Morgoth. I do not mean this as a criticism. And truthfully I cannot speak to what transpires on other worlds, or whether Eru directs their fates._

_Edain have a gift that we do not, Adonnenniel. The Gift of Men is not that they die, it is that their spirits are not bound to Arda, as ours are. The day may come when you become weary, and would give much to be released from the Circles of the World. Not even the Valar know what happens to the spirits of men, except that they continue. The music of Eru is not finished, Adonnenniel. I choose to believe that when that far distant time comes, and the Second Music begins, that our father will care for us as he has ever done. And even if I am wrong, I know that no sorrow will come with it._

_The workings of Eru are great, and I am content to wait upon them. I have been, since nearly the very beginning of the Eldar, iellig, and I have died. There is nothing to fear; there is no reason to hold sorrow in your heart. Arwen's choice may lead her away from us, for a very long time. Perhaps always. But it does not mean that her final destination is one of sorrow; it only means she has chosen a different path._

Nenni blinked, realizing she had agonized over something based on incomplete knowledge. _I see now that there are teachings of which I am ignorant. While I do not understand everything you are speaking of, your words reassure me. I think I can manage now to see Arwen as a person, and not a walking existential problem. Ada, thank you. You cannot imagine how much sorrow this has caused me. This problem was...not limited to Arwen._

_He sighed. I do not have to imagine, iellig. I can see it inside of you. There is much, that I need to teach you._

She snorted. _It figures. I know a bunch of stuff no one is supposed to, and I don't know half the things I need to. What a fine mess I am._

_Perhaps. But you are an extraordinary mess, and one I look forward to organizing._

Nenni thought this was terribly funny, and stifled a laugh with her hand.

She fell quiet for a time, looking around. The only direction in which she could not see was directly beneath them, on account of the large wings. Becoming intrigued, she realized that the bird was using thermal updrafts to gain altitude, and then flying "downhill" for a time to gain speed, before repeating the process. _I guess if you fly all the time, you know how to fly_ , she reasoned. She wondered if Thranduil and Beren were underneath them, or behind and underneath them. It stood to reason they were not incredibly far behind.

_The latter, iellig. They are close by._

When they had flown on for perhaps an hour and a half, the Hithaeglir were coming into much sharper view. They were lovely, and forbidding, capped with snow. It stood to reason that the eagle was flying in a direct line to their destination. She found herself trying to sort out, where things were. Looking south, she thought she might be able to make out where the mountain range ended, but she was not certain.

 _About where is Moria, Ada?_ Glorfindel pointed for her. _Thank you._

It was not long before what she might have called _in-flight syndrome_ began. Flying, no matter how beautiful, was ultimately an exercise in patience, after a time. Though, she was very content to lean back into Glorfindel's cuirass and enjoy the beauty that met her eyes. She had nothing but time, and began to sing to herself. Not sing really, with so much wind in her face, but more like humming with the words of the ballad spoken in her head. Whenever she truly wished to kill time, she chose Thomas Rhymer, if only to see if she could remember it. She meandered in measured rhythm through the tale of the Queen of fair Elfland, and her kisses that came at such a very high price. When she finished, she chuckled to herself. The song seemed funny, now. Fortunately for Thranduil, his Queen did not drive such a hard bargain.

_I heard that, meleth. Do not get any ideas._

_Fear not, Hîr vuin. I do not think you would allow for me to keep you in silence for seven years._

He did not reply, but the mental impression of affectionate laughter came through well enough.

******

It had probably been two hours since their departure, and still they had not reached the edge of Eryn Galen. She now had a very clear view, though, of the mountains within the forest, whence flowed the Enchanted River...and in the distance, the sun glinted off of the great river Anduin.

_Thranduil, you dwelled there once, in those mountains, did you not?_

_Yes meleth, a very long time ago. I much prefer our home now._

_Would you show me what it looked like, even a little bit?_

Some images came to her mind, of caverns, and some different places inside of them. Impressive, but a pale shadow of the beauty of his present Halls.

_Thank you. I appreciate that, very much._

_You are welcome._

She continued to amuse herself much as she might when she used to drive for hours, humming her way through countless songs, until even that seemed slightly wearisome. Fortunately this coincided with the scenery below her becoming more diverse, as they had finally passed beyond the forest.

_Meleth, we are not so far from a few places of interest; the Forest Gate of the Elf Path lies a little to the north; Beorn's abode a little to the south, and the great pillar of the Carrock, in the Anduin. More or less directly ahead, the entrance to the Goblin Realm lies on this side of the Hithaeglir. Though, I cannot particularly recommend visiting the latter._

Glorfindel thought this was amusing, and they all had a bit of a laugh. Though Nenni looked carefully, it was beyond her skill to pick out the Forest Gate; she had no idea what she was looking for exactly, and, it was not like there was much to see from so high above. However the Carrock and Beorn's abode were not hard to find; the latter was the only sign of habitation that she could discern. She would like to meet Beorn, but now realized that it would take nothing short of an expedition even to reach the edges of Thranduil's Realm. It was so, so, so big, at least to her eyes.

Holding out her hands to the side, she almost thought she could feel updrafts from the land below. Either way, she was fairly certain the eagles were now climbing higher, in preparation for the height of the mountains ahead. Now that they were sharper in her vision, they were even more beautiful. They reminded her more of the Alps, in Switzerland, than anything else of which she could think. They definitely lacked the sheer endlessness of the northern Sierras, but their peaks were ...stark, uplifted, with more contrast. And it being still winter, they were fully mantled in blankets of snow. The sun dazzled off of them; it was truly stunning. She looked to where Glorfindel indicated Moria was, and realized that even now, the evil thing lived below; it was not dead yet. The thought of it made her shudder.

_So it is true, iellig?_

_It is. But Ada, you cannot confirm that. To anyone. Especially I do not wish Thranduil to start considering it. I am aware that the existence of this evil in Moria is not a state secret, and yet it must be left to some measure of doubt. I do not guard my thoughts from you, nor do I want to._

_Then I will reassure you now, iellig. I understand the concept of not tampering with things as they must be, as do the Valar whom I serve. I am fully aware that what I learn from you must remain with me. But out of curiosity, why can Thranduil not know of this?_

_Because Legolas will join a Fellowship that will set out to destroy Sauron's ring. Their quest will take them to Moria, and they will face that balrog. Legolas will not come to harm, but I do not want Thranduil to bear the burden of knowing that his son will meet such a thing. My King will have to endure despair enough of his own, when the time comes. I have told Thranduil only a few things about the future; what is most necessary for him to prepare now to defend his Realm, and ensure the survival and welfare of our people. I am bound to obey him, but honestly I hope he inquires no further. He may not. If he had truly wished to know, he would have had all of it out of me a long time ago._

It was becoming colder, she could feel it. Reaching for the edges of her cloak, she tried to tuck them over her legs a bit more, which was marginally successful. Glorfindel showed her how to gently lift the eagle's feathers, to cover her legs in their insulating warmth. That part was a blissful improvement. She felt him adjust himself behind her. The next moment, he had wrapped her inside his cloak with him, holding the fabric closed with the same hand that held her against him. He held her hands under his, keeping them very warm. Her combat gloves helped somewhat against the cold, but were not precisely designed to insulate her fingers.

 _Thank you_ , she said gratefully. _I am much warmer now._

_If you need to, iellig, raise the hood on your cloak and turn in toward me. It will become colder yet, before we transit the mountains. This will likely be the most uncomfortable part of the journey for you._

Nenni squeezed his hand.

She thought of Thranduil, and winced to think of how he was faring, holding Beren for all this time, who was assuredly dead weight.

_I am well, meleth. He is held in front of me, not in my arms. It is warmer and more secure. He snores, Adonnenniel._

_I am grateful, Thranduil. Though, I do not recall him snoring too often. Perhaps he is in a very deep sleep?_

_Ah. Excellent observation.... problem solved._

She shook her head, smiling, before deciding to pull on her hood after all, and turn her head for a time into the enveloping warmth beneath his cloak.

_Ada, do very many people live in Imladris?_

_Yes, and no. Sometimes there seem to be dozens, and at other times, just a dozen. Do you know, I have no idea of the actual number?_

_So there are not often large groups?_ she asked, hopefully.

_Glorfindel chuckled. Often not, iellig. But I know why you are asking. Place your trust in me. I will not allow you to be overwhelmed or made uncomfortable. I know that you can manage in crowds of people, but it is the newness of them._

_That is very kind of you. I will try to stop being socially anxious now. It is so strange for me, to have read of persons, and feel in a way as if I know them. And now I am to meet them. It feels very surreal._

_So you knew of me?_

_Just a little. I am afraid that Lord Elrond got more text space._ Glorfindel chuckled.

_What did you know, may I ask?_

_Well...that you are a mighty Lord of the First Age of this world, and...I am going to do badly here, I do not remember the names and places well. You were a member of an important House, the Golden....something? and you lived in Gondolin. And that you took no part in the Kinslaying that happened. You fought and saved many lives when Gondolin fell, and a dragon was in there somewhere, but you fell in turn to a balrog. And you spent time in the Halls of Mandos, but were re-embodied and sent here, to be an emissary of the Valar. That you had golden hair, and were very fair to look on, wise and strong, and with great integrity of spirit. And powerful, and living in Imladris by this point in time. And I am certain that is the worst biography of yourself that you will ever hear._

_Iellig, I am surprised you knew that much_ , he said, laughing.

 _Perhaps you will add a proper history of your life to your list of things in which I need instruction, Ada. You have shown me a great honor; I would like to be able to do a little better than that,_ she said ruefully.

_But iellig, I know far less of you._

_That may be, but I am not a mighty Elflord. No one knows anything about me, save Thranduil. And present company. Sort of._ She laughed.

_Yet you can defeat the mighty Elflord in combat, Adonnenniel. I think, we shall abandon this line of discussion and change it to a more productive one. Such as, the view below us._

Her laughter pealed _. As you wish, Ada._

Slipping her hood off, she straightened her seat. She had been trying very hard, not to be a squirming passenger, but being able to move even this small amount felt wonderful. The view ahead was amazing. They appeared to almost be about to crash into the peak; the eagle apparently saw no need to go any higher than needed to clear the summit. The expanse of the mountain chain was at their feet; she would never forget this sight. Leaning forward eagerly, she saw that they cleared the summit by perhaps ten feet, and were swiftly presented with an entirely different view. Turning, she finally caught a glimpse of Thranduil and Beren; his eagle finally had to ascend to a matching height. Now it was hard to tell which sight was more compelling; the Misty Mountains, or her fair husband with his flaxen hair streaming behind him. With difficulty, she turned her eyes from watching him, reasoning that she would see the mountain peaks far less than her King.

_I had no idea the range was so narrow, Ada. It is so different than the mountains near my home on Earth._

_And in a moment, iellig, you will be able to see our destination. Once we descend a little, it will not be so cold. We will land inside of an hour._

Sure enough, the eagle was already taking a descending slope, and she could clearly see the valley in the far distance.

_How do I thank you for this day, Ada? I am not accustomed to experiencing so many wonders between a sunrise and sunset. I am so grateful to you, for everything._

_Your appreciation is more than enough thanks, Adonnenniel._

_I still feel as though I would like to do better. But as it is all I have, it must suffice._

She thought a moment.

_Ada, when we arrive, should I not..._

_They have already been informed of my adoption of you, iellig. While I appreciate your consideration, they are only waiting to meet my new daughter, the Queen of the Woodland Realm._

_Then I will do my best to be socially acceptable for you_ , she teased. Pausing for a moment, she found a whole new line of things about which to wonder. _Ada, how do you enjoy occupying your time, besides Quenya verse and poetry?_

_Many things. Hunting, long walks and runs, reading, listening to music when it is to be had. We in Imladris also patrol for Orcs, hunting them where we find them. And I often enjoy to make creations not designed to last, just to look on it for minutes, or an hour. Arrangements of leaves, or rocks, or what may catch my interest._

_You also make ephemeral art?_ she said, her voice filled with excitement.

_There is a word for this?_

_There was, on Earth. I think there was a word for everything, on Earth._

Glorfindel laughed merrily.

_Ada, do you go about armed, in the valley? I would think not, but I ask because we do not even leave the Palace without being prepared to defend ourselves. I miss being able to be outdoors without it feeling like I am entering a war zone. And, I am sorry I have so many questions. If I am being bothersome I hope you will tell me._

_There is no need for arms near the House of Elrond. And if there were, the sons of Elrond would likely be so relentless it would still not be necessary. Much to my ongoing perturbance, they have no love of orcs, to put it mildly._

_I recall what happened to their mother, Ada. I thoroughly understand having no love of orcs._

_No, you do not love orcs_ , he laughed. _I think you might give even Elladan and Elrohir a challenge, which I would find refreshing. And, you are not being bothersome. I expect you to ask me questions._

 _I am certain I will have many more, and I thank you for your patience. This valley is....more beautiful than I imagined, and I imagined quite a lot. And warmer_ , she said ruefully, feeling suddenly a little too toasty.

 _Then I will unwrap my cloak. It is always a rapid change, once over the mountains._ Nenni squeezed his hand in thanks.

As they continued to glide up the valley, they were aimed into the setting sun. The play of the light on the encircling walls was beautiful. Though, she was careful not to look directly ahead for more than a second. She would never be able to face Thranduil, if she had an other incident with her vision. It was easier to look to the north, and enjoy the scenery that way, though she wondered how the light did not annoy the eagle. The views were spectacular...as much as she loved their wild forest of Eryn Galen, there was no question that another kind of great beauty was here.

_Iellig, I notice you only ever say Eryn Galen. You do not ever speak of Mirkwood?_

Nenni bristled, but tried to calm herself. It was an honest question. She sighed. _I cannot speak for Thranduil on this matter; I can only tell you that I have never heard him say that word. I am not ignorant of what has happened to our forest, as I am sure you are well aware. But the name is offensive to me, and you will never hear me use it. It is not Thranduil's fault, not our fault, that this sickness has crept upon it. I would un-mirk the entire forest, one chunk at a time, left to my own devices. Even though the task is too great, even for my gift. But I cannot; I have agreed to obey you. To hear it called Mirkwood, when I am being asked to do nothing for a higher purpose...I hope you can understand, it is hard to bear. I know others do not mean to cause hurt, and that it is said as a matter of course. But they might feel otherwise if it was their home, and their sorrow to watch the cancer spread._

Glorfindel was surprised, for whatever reason, to hear her speak so passionately about this. And yet, it was not surprising at all. _Queen of Eryn Galen, indeed._

_Then you will not hear it from my lips, iellig, though I hope you can forgive others that do. I assure you that no one means offense._

_I feel very strongly about the obligations of guests, and the rules of hospitality. I would never take someone here to task over this; I am a guest in your home. I forgive almost everything freely, as a general rule. But since you asked, I answered with full honesty._

He chuckled. _So you did. At last! The House of Elrond lies before us!_

And what a house it was. While it did not look quite as portrayed in a certain theatrical film, neither did it look appreciably different. Everything was just...beautiful.

_How are we to thank the eagle, Ada?_

_That has already been cared for, iellig. But we will return the same courtesies again, as when we first met._

There was no further time to think, as the great bird flared to land on what seemed like a large patio of sorts...with large statues of two elven guards at its entrance. She recognized this...it was where the Dwarves of Erebor first met Lindir, and Lord Elrond. For a moment, a thrill of disconnection shook through her, that this could actually be happening. And yet again, she felt the reassurance of her Ada move through her.

Remembering her station, she pasted a charming expression on her face...though mercifully there seemed to be no one about at the moment. She knew that it was a function of her life that she would endure ceremony and crowds...but just this once, she was so grateful to not have that. Her pasted expression became a genuine smile of appreciation. Glorfindel leaped from behind her to the ground, and reached up his arms to her, carefully lifting her down. Though her legs were a little stiff, it was not as she feared it might be.

_And now we make our courtesies, iellig._

No sooner did she rise from her curtsey than Glorfindel pulled her gently back and out of the way, for the eagle was hurrying to clear off, making room for its companion bearing Thranduil. Grinning broadly, she decided it was much more fun to watch her King land than for her to have landed herself. While her impulse was to run to Beren, she forced herself to wait quietly, seeing that Glorfindel was already moving to take the dog from Thranduil, returning with him swiftly. He was already waking up. Nenni decided she cared not for protocol, she knelt down to speak with him, explaining and reassuring the drowsy hound while the second eagle departed. In a matter of moments Beren wished to ignore her fussing, which was always a good sign. She rose, and went to Thranduil, leaving the hound to shake and stretch. _Do not lift leg here_ , she quickly added.

Thranduil's lip curled up in amusement as he offered his arm to her, after first reaching down to kiss her cheek. She very much felt that though it was a chaste and seemly kiss, it held a promise of something very different, later on. Flushing a little pink, she smiled. Beren, having recovered himself, and came to stand with his head under her hand.

Glorfindel smiled broadly, clearly happy to have arrived. "Welcome to Imladris, my dear ones. Come with me."

They followed him up flights of stone stairs, and soon found themselves at the porch of the Last Homely House. There were places in her mind that simply wanted to fritter into pieces at being here, but fortunately, greater forces were holding them in place. She tried to reason with herself. _This is your world, and these are your people._

Thranduil covered her hand with his own, sensing her struggle. In a very soft, kind whisper, she heard him. _There are only friends here, meleth. I understand how overwhelming this must be for you. I did not, until the moment I awoke in your world, and the same feeling gripping you was also in me. And just as you told me then, I will care for you. As will your Adar._

He could not have chosen better words, because they were something to which she could truly relate, and form a connection. At the same time, she felt Beren's head and neck move under her hand. Gratefully, she twined her fingers into his fur. As he guided them past the Hall of Elrond and the Hall of Fire to ascend the next flight of stairs, Glorfindel explained that his quarters were here, on the second floor. But that was not the purpose of their visit; they soon found themselves in a stunning library. A sharp intake of air escaped her; it was so very beautiful, like the grand libraries of Europe. It could not have been more similar, or different, than Thranduil's. In which, lamentably, she had not yet spent a full hour. Perhaps she would have a little time to appreciate what was here, before returning home. Yet gazing on scrolls was not the purpose of their visit. She realized that he had brought them here, to meet their host. Though she was probably fooling no one, she schooled herself to as much poise as her training could offer, smiling kindly.

As Glorfindel introduced them, or rather her, she was grateful to hear her husband's voice. _As before, meleth, offer our greeting and incline your head only._ Of course, Thranduil would be no stranger to another Elflord.

Nenni felt better the moment she saw Lord Elrond. His appearance was one of extreme kindness, and she felt less lost when she saw the honest welcome in his eyes. If he was surprised to see a Queen in full combat gear, he did not show it. Though some inches shorter than Thranduil, with dark brown hair and eyes, his presence was equally commanding. Elrond had not seen the Elvenking in a very long time, and she wondered if she detected a hint of surprise. Thranduil's demeanor was as soft and kind as his own; perhaps it had not always been thus.

When Beren was introduced, he offered a polite sniff and sat, appearing at his regal best. Had Thranduil had bribed him somehow? She was fairly sure the hound had made the best entrance, and the thought of it made her smile. They did not remain long; after exchanging courtesies, Glorfindel showed them to their guest quarters. They remained on the second floor, but at the northern corner was a large chamber. All rooms here, she noted, were either mostly open or completely open to the outdoors in a way that seemed very strange, compared to their own home. This one was no different, except that what seemed like a generous number of privacy screens were placed in attractive locations throughout. Nothing impeded the exquisite views of the waterfalls and the rock faces, and yet there was no possibility of any other occupant of the home having a view of the sleeping area.

Her eyebrow raised. _I see it is thoughtfully designed for newlyweds_ , she chuckled softly to herself. Glorfindel and Thranduil both laughed. There was no point beating around the bush, and after her long talk with her Ada, she felt less...awkward... about acknowledging the obvious. There were a generous amount of garments for them in a wardrobe, pitchers of clean water with basins, and many, many towels of every description. A tray of dried fruits and small cakes stood near decanters of wine and water, with drinking vessels provided. There was even a large ceramic basin filled with water on the floor, for Beren. Nenni was touched at their consideration. The luxury of their heated pool would not be something to be had here. Yet, she would manage; she had made do with far, far less in the past.

Behind a screen, she discovered their sanitary facilities, which she quickly assessed. This intrigued her. There was the place to seat oneself, vessels that held water, cleaning cloths and a place for soiled items. But instead of the ever present streaming water of their caverns, she saw upon investigation that there was a system of glazed ceramic pipes that led to depths below. _Clever_ , she thought. Elves everywhere seemed to give great weight to hygiene and personal cleanliness, for which she was grateful.

Reappearing, she went to Glorfindel. "Ada, I thank you and our hosts, this is a beautiful chamber with so many thoughtful touches. We appreciate this, very much."

He kissed her on the forehead. "I will take my leave, and return for you both when the light is almost gone from the sky. A meal of welcoming is being prepared. Please, make yourselves comfortable, and take some refreshment. You will have no need of your armor or weapons this evening. If you will allow me, I will take Beren to where he may care for his needs, and introduce him to others. Though meat is consumed less here, we will provide for him until we can hunt. When I return, I will bring what has been prepared for him; I noticed that at your home he is fed where you live."

Nenni nodded eagerly, too happy to speak. Beren sauntered after Glorfindel, looking gorgeous, and once again they were alone. She did not hesitate to rush to her husband and kiss him passionately. While she had wanted and needed the time with Glorfindel, it had been very strange to be so near Thranduil for so many hours, yet be unable to do more than share a few thoughts. She wanted to have the nearness of him more than any other consideration.

He returned her kiss with fervor, but then smiled and held her back. "Meleth, I am not making the mistake of doing this before we remove our armor. I am learning."

She conceded that he might have a point, and laughed. There was a reasonably sized table, big enough to hold all of their equipment. Soon enough it had turned into a tidy display of matching swords, knives and defensive gear. "Do you know, I cannot recall seeing you ever throw a knife in combat?" she mused. Her woolen garments came off, as well as those underneath. Finally, she was left in nothing but undergarments. It was cool in Imladris this afternoon, but not intolerably so. The same breeze that played with the sheer curtains and hangings found throughout their room travelled softly over her skin. The feeling was wonderful.

"Ah, but I can do better, meleth." A strong and intoxicatingly bare body pressed against her back, as roving hands tugged at the laces on her remaining garments. It was a very short journey from his caresses there to his manhood pushing her relentlessly into their soft mattress as she sighed in appreciation.

"I am not jealous of your time with Glorfindel, nor will I ever be, meleth. But I have to say that I have dreamed of little, besides doing exactly this, for the last five hours." She smiled in delight, offering him kisses and caresses.

_I am afraid my mind was occupied with far fewer carnal thoughts, for obvious reasons. But I am grateful to have flown with him. We spoke of many things, at least one of which was very important to my understanding of Eru. Ada removed a great burden from my thinking. But it is not what I wish to speak of now. Right now, I wish you would do that just a bit harder._

Soon enough they were sated with each other, enjoying some wine. With restraint,  Nenni asked him to choose a garment for her, and in the end he selected a relatively simple gown in pastel grays, which he felt only had the merit of matching her eyes.Thranduil managed to refrain from commenting on what he doubtless perceived a a lack of flair for style. He kept glancing at her necklace, doubly glad he asked her to wear it. Once he had smoothed her hair and replaced her diadem with her crown, he seemed satisfied.

She noticed that he had retained his fitted black buckskin breeches and boots, adding a pale tunic and a darker grey outer robe. She groaned to herself, but he heard her, and looked at her with a wicked smile. "It will please me, meleth, to know that you will spend the meal considering my breeches."

"Two can play at that game, Hîr vuin," she said, reaching up on her tiptoes. A suggestive nibble and suck at his lower lip, before releasing him, made her point adequately.

Dressed in clean clothes, they found themselves happily occupied on what amounted to a protected private balcony, overlooking a stunning view. A soft and comfortable couch afforded a place to rest. Glorfindel found them thus, with Nenni perched in her King's lap. They each held their cups of wine, and looked on the fading light against the sides of the valley. From time to time, she turned her face to his, to nuzzle at or kiss his cheek.

"It pleases me to see you enjoying the sight of the valley," the older elf said.

As Thranduil turned and smiled, Nenni stood up to kiss his cheek in greeting. "Thank you, Ada. I feel very happy, just now."

Smiling, Glorfindel brushed his thumb across her cheek. "If you wish, you can make someone else happy just now, iellig." He mirthfully indicated to Beren, who was sitting and paying rapt attention to a bowl filled with food that Glorfidnel had placed on a table. 

She chuckled. "I take your meaning." Quickly, she placed the food near the water bowl, scratching him on the ear...before stepping back quickly.

"If you would care to follow me, it is nearly time for our meal."

Thranduil rose and darted at Nenni suddenly, sweeping her off her feet. She stifled a shriek of surprise and then a giggle, once she realized what had happened.

"Are you going to carry me to dinner, i Aran nîn? After all, I have taken taken a great deal of exercise today. I might be too weak to manage."

Smirking, Thranduil did not set her down, and simply followed Glorfindel. _No one will accuse the royalty of Eryn Galen of being stuffy and proper_ , she laughed to herself. However, when they reached the first floor of Elrond's house, he relented and set her down. And at that moment, it occurred to her, she had bare feet. She began to flush pink, but then thought better of it. _Every surface here was smooth and cared for, did it really matter?_ Her gown was long enough to hide her toes, when she stood still.

They entered a large hall, lit by many candles and lamps, and a bright fireplace. A long table was laid, in this pleasing setting. High ceilings and only columns on two sides of the room made for an airy, enchanting effect. At the end of the table stood a large, ornate chair. Whereas in the middle of the table, but near the wall, was what appeared to be another special seat under a sort of canopy. Glorfindel gestured them to seats facing the fire, as they were early. Thranduil sat. There were three chairs; Nenni wondered if she should sit on her own for a change. Perhaps their blatant affection would not be appreciated, here? She was not given further time to consider, because Thranduil opened his arms to her, and that was all the decision she needed. Smiling broadly, she perched in his lap like usual. Glorfindel sat next to them, smiling. Nenni reached her hand to him, and he took it.

_You would tell me, Ada, if we are on the verge of causing some manner of consternation, would you not?_

Glorfindel chuckled, squeezing her hand before releasing it. _I would not, iellig. I have some thoughts of my own on what should and should not be cause for consternation. You have already looked to the only opinion you need to consider here; that of your husband._

Nenni chuckled. _Use caution, Ada. Perhaps Thranduil has not warned you enough about me._

Glorfindel looked at Thranduil, who was thoroughly relaxed and amused. The older elf's eyebrow rose in query.

"What she means, Glorfindel, is that she is an imp."

Nenni feigned having just been grievously insulted, and both ellyn laughed openly. _My work here is done. Mischief managed._

Others had quietly filed in, unseen by the three that were occupied in a mirthful exchange. Nenni became aware of a feeling of being watched, and turned her head to see curious but friendly stares.

"Mae govannen," she said with a shy smile, rising from Thranduil's lap.

Glorfindel heard her words and felt her jolt of discomfort, and immediately intervened. Standing, he spoke. "Lindir, Elladan, Elrohir, I wish to present my guests and family. Aran Thranduil Oropherion, and Bereth Adonnenniel Edlothiad, rulers of the Woodland Realm of Eryn Galen. Elladan and Elrohir are sons of the Lord Elrond, and Lindir is a faithful member of our household." 

 For perhaps the first time, Nenni did not need to be told to offer their greeting and incline her head, having begun to figure these things out. She felt one of Thranduil's hands on her waist. Here were three of the famous elves of Rivendell, she mused.

"I am delighted to meet you," she said, and it was no act. Even Lindir, who seemed initially reserved, responded to her meltingly lovely smile. All of them spoke fair words of greeting, and welcome.

Seeing them in the light, she now realized that the twins were identical twins...no one had mentioned that part. Her eyes quickly began looking for a means to tell them apart. They saw, and devilish smiles spread across both of their faces. _They knew._

"It can be difficult" said Elladan.

"At first," finished Elrohir.

Now the devilish smiles were smirks. Nenni's eyes narrowed. "I have heard you have some skill at hunting orcs," she said demurely.

The smirks faded into proud and eager nods.

"Then perhaps," she said, "if you help me tell you apart, I may teach you a new trick...or two. But only if you are nice to me."

The smirks returned.

"Surely, Hiril vuin" said Elladan

"You are jesting." stated Elrohir.

Her eyebrows arched as her own insouciant smirk played over her face.

"Surely," she smiled.

The twins looked from her, to Thranduil, to Glorfindel, back to her. Unbeknownst to Nenni, somewhere between Thranduil's look (that spoke far too openly of hoping they would underestimate her) and Glorfindel's absolute silence (when usually he would have chastised them for being so cheeky) gave too ample warning of their imminent danger. They looked at each other.

"If you look carefully, Hiril vuin, my hair is somewhat longer," said Elladan.

Elrohir added "And mine is a little darker in color, though you cannot see it in this light."

Nenni inclined her head to them in great regard. "I sincerely thank you both. I hope I may count on the pleasure of an outing with you during my stay here, if my King will allow it."

Throughout this exchange Lindir looked smug. It was not often someone managed the twins right out the gate, and he was enjoying himself immensely. Bowing lightly, he moved to find his seat.

Glorfindel came to her side and leaned down. "Well done, iellig. You have just conquered the twins. It is not often done, and you have justified my high hopes in you."

The corners of her mouth curled up. _Fred and George Weasley_   _are alive and well, and living in Imladris_ , she thought.

Thranduil, catching the reference, laughed heartily. And more introductions were made. Gildor Inglorion and Erestor, and finally, Arwen. She was as lovely and sweet as Nenni guessed she might be, but all she could really think of was her heart overflowing with thanks toward Glorfindel. There would be time to converse later, she hoped.

She found herself ushered to the table, and seated between Thranduil and Glorfindel, which made her immensely happy. Thranduil himself had been given the seat of honor to Elrond's right, and across from her were the twins. The fancy chair with the canopy apparently belonged to Arwen. There were others, who were filling in further down the table as they arrived.

Lord Elrond arrived at the head of the table, and remained standing, raising his hand in a request for silence. "Tonight we welcome our kin from the Woodland Realm, Aran Thranduil and Bereth Adonnenniel Edlothiad. Yet we also welcome new family. Glorfindel?"

Elrond seated himself as Glorfindel rose, touching Nenni on the shoulder. He offered her his hand. _Stand with me, iellig_. She complied immediately, placing her hand in his, beaming.

"My family here at Imladris, I desire to announce that I have formally adopted Adonnenniel, Queen of the Woodland Realm, as my daughter. She will be my care and concern, no different than if I was her natural father. I welcome her, and Aran Thranduil, into my heart and the life of my family."

They did not clap but moved to place their hands over their hearts, bowing their heads. _Do as the others do, iellig._ Glorfindel then held her chair for her as she took her seat again, before occupying his own. When she raised her eyes again, she saw that kind smiles were aimed at her. No one looked anything but pleased, and welcoming. Except, she noticed, the twins. They glanced at each other sidewise, and angelic expressions played over their faces. Glancing up at Glorfindel, she could have sworn she saw the slightest narrowing of his eyes as he looked at them in a sort of generalized admonishment.

_Thank you, Ada. You honor me greatly. And if I am very lucky, you will tell me all about the forces of nature seated across from me._

She heard a soft but odd cough coming from Thranduil.

_Hîr vuin?_

_You will cause me to choke on my wine, meleth. The twins are legendary, and we must not speak of them now lest you jeopardize my carefully neutral features._

_I see. Forgive me, then._

She felt Glorfindel's hand rest briefly on her own in reassurance. Food suddenly appeared, trays of quality cooked and fresh greens, breads, dried fruits, and some fishes steamed in sauces that certainly smelled delicious. _Surely there are gardens_ , here? she wondered. Thranduil served her food, and she waited until others began eating before touching her own. Unnoticed by her, Lord Elrond had been unobtrusively observing her extraordinary crown. They did not seem to converse while eating, here, so Nenni happily went about the business of consuming her food. Not having done much today, she did not feel terribly hungry, but was glad of having something. Most seemed to finish eating at the same time, and shortly thereafter, Lord Elrond rose. Everyone else did the same; apparently this was the signal for all who wished to disperse. Some, she noted, remained seated at the table, pouring themselves more wine or taking a few more pieces of fruit.

Behind her, she heard Glorfindel speak.

"Thranduil, might I prevail on you? I wish to steal my daughter away, for a time. I imagine you are more interested in renewing old acquaintances, than looking at walls and pathways."

Nenni turned to look at them, and saw her husband's eyes twinkling. "I am certain you can keep Imladris safe from her, Glorfindel. Though I do not envy you the challenge."

Nenni contented herself with imagining sticking her tongue out at him with her eyes crossed, which caused him to laugh heartily. _I will miss you, Thranduil. Though perhaps it is not Imladris for which you should feel concerned._

Audibly she said only, "Thank you, Hir vuin."

_You are an imp, Adonnenniel._

With a smirk of pure mischief painted across her face, she took Glorfindel's offered hand and they departed. A backward glance at the smoldering gaze which her husband still fixed on her was all the reward she needed. They had not been this playful with each other in some time, and she realized how much she missed it.

*****

Elrond had watched what he could know of this exchange with quiet amusement, noting the intensity with which the Elvenking's eyes followed the form of his retreating wife. The broad smile that spread over Thranduil's face at seeing her backward glance spoke volumes concerning his present state of happiness. It occurred to Elrond, with some sadness, that he had never before seen Thranduil actually smile.

"It does me good, to see your heart so filled with joy, Aran Thranduil. If you would grant the privilege, I believe there is an extraordinary story to hear."

"Several stories, Lord Elrond, each more unbelievable than the last. But first...I am willing to dispense with titles, if you share the same sentiment. However unusual the manner, our houses are now connected. I would have us speak to each other as family."

"Agreed. If you would accompany me, there are two chairs waiting in the corner of the Hall of Fire. I am told there is a particularly fine decanter of wine in the immediate proximity." Elrond's eyes sparkled with mirth, knowing his guest's proclivities well.

An eager smile and a polite bow of the head made no further comment from the Elvenking necessary.

*****

_I am seeing that you have quite a sense of humor, iellig. Where has this been?_

_Lost under too many troubles, Ada. I have been very afraid to say or do the wrong thing since I came to this world. It was not easy for me to understand how and when I could show this side of myself to Thranduil. By his nature, he demands a great deal of respect. I do not know what he has told you of us. Only a few days before you came to our Realm, we were forced to revisit our marriage. In certain ways he had not been treating me well, and this created distance between us. He saw his error even when I did not, took responsibility, and has been working hard to make different choices. We had started off on a better path. But then orcs came, and you came, and spiders happened, and the feast, and all the momentum that seems to characterize our lives at home kept me busy. Maybe it is because I am here, and the duties of my real life are not something I have to consider just now. And maybe too it is because I am only just now reaching a place with Thranduil in which I truly believe I can show more of myself without causing offense. Well, and you too, I suppose....the rules have changed between us as well._

_And yet, iellig, you pounced on the twins immediately. How does that fit in?_

She chuckled. _I somehow knew, right away, that they would not only tolerate my behavior but welcome it. I sensed kindred spirits, perhaps. I will confess that it takes little to provoke me into...being an imp...under the right circumstances._

_Adonnenniel, what is an imp? I do not know this word._

_An imaginary mischievous spirit of my old world, Ada. Something in appearance like a pretty orc with the wings of a bat and a dragon's tail, but out to only cause minor trouble._

_Is this where I wonder what I have gotten myself into, iellig?_

_Possibly, Ada. But you have my love and deep respect, and are not likely to ever be the recipient of any impishness. I would guess the twins have the most to fear, at this point._

A laughter like deep bells came from Glorfindel. _I am sure it is wrong of me, but I find myself greatly looking forward to this. However, we can leave this amusement for another time. I asked for the time with you because I can see how much you enjoy the beauty of the architecture, and the pleasing views. There are a few places you would very much appreciate, which the others will not think important enough to show you. And one or two, in my opinion, are best seen in the light of the moon._

This jarred a memory. _Ada, were you here when the company of Thorin Oakenshield visited?_

_Yes, iellig. Why?_

_Is there not a table here, made solely of a large crystal with a polished surface, that was used by the Lord Elrond to read the moon runes hidden in Thorin's map of Erebor?_

Glorfindel stopped. _Iellig, how could you know of that?_

_Ada, this is me. I know many things I ought not to. But I ask because, if it is permitted, I would like very much to see it._

_It is permitted, and I will take you there. It is the Observatory._

_I will not speak of Thorin's map to anyone else, Ada._

_I know, iellig._

Happiness filled her, as he led her on. The paths to the destination were as interesting and beautiful as the space itself. Here, she was not merely looking at a picture, but she could feel the damp of the cavern and smell the intense freshness of the air.

_It is as beautiful as I had hoped, and I thank you for bringing me here._

_We will wait some moments, iellig. The moon will soon shine through, and it would be a shame for you to depart without seeing the crystal take up its light._

_Oh! I did not know that was how it worked. Yes, please._ As they waited, Glorfindel noticed she kept standing only on one foot.

_Iellig, what is the matter, that you keep hopping back and forth?_

She laughed. _When Thranduil took me to dinner, I did not realize until too late that I had forgotten any footwear. The cavern floor is only a little cold._

He chuckled. _Stand on my feet, iellig. My boots are warmer than the cavern._

Giggling, she tried this. _I was fine until I was standing still. This reminds me of teaching a small child to dance._

He laughed again. _That sounds fun. I wish to try. Something slow, a waltz. Adonnenniel, your feet are very small!_

Without warning, he began to slowly dance. Merry laughter poured out of her, as she tried with all her might to stay balanced on the tops of his feet. A few times she stumbled off and then had to try to find his foot again. _Forget the sword contest, if they wanted a real challenge on feast days they would have a dance competition doing exactly this._

 _Agreed, iellig. But now we no longer need to wait._ The moon was now passing into their line of sight, and the crystal table was lit as from within. Its beauty was exquisite. She could not explain why, but her hands moved to her crown. Removing it, she held it carefully over the table, and laid it down. The flowers of Vána no longer glowed with a golden light, but emitted a strange effulgence, of all the colors of the rainbow. Nenni gasped.

_Why did you do that, iellig?_

_I do not know, Ada. There was an impulse to do so. What does it mean, the colors? I have never seen anything so beautiful. May I show this memory to Thranduil?_

_I cannot say that it means anything, iellig, but that the Valar are great and generous. And I cannot imagine asking you to keep anything from your mate, iellig. When you tell me you will not speak of something to another, it is my general expectation that he is not included in your intention._

She nodded. _I only wished to keep my word to you._

_You are very hard on yourself, Adonnenniel. And yet I cannot fault you for placing so much value on integrity. Our relationship is yet another thing to which you must adjust, but I wish you to know that I would never assume the worst of you._

Nenni lifted the crown, watching the colors fade as she lifted it from the crystal. Plucking a blossom, in a matter of seconds she had made a loose crown of them, and stood on her toes to place it on Glorfindel's head, smiling. Seeing what she was doing, he lowered his head to her.

_Thank you, for both your words and for taking pity on the vertically challenged._

It took him a moment to work out what she'd meant, and then he laughed.

_Come, my imp. We have more to see._

He showed her some outdoor spaces under roofs that she never would have guessed how to access, explaining the construction of the supports and ceilings. Everything was entirely marvelous to her, though so different than Thranduil's Hall. Eventually he delivered her back to the main house. She declined his offer to escort her all the way to her chamber, and kissed him on the cheek in parting. Feeling very pleased, she padded as quietly as she could to their sleeping area, knowing that it would not be quiet enough even were she an insect. Looking around, she appeared to be alone except for Beren, who was in deep and satisfied slumber right in the middle of the bed. Removing her crown, she took a moment to grow back the flower she'd removed.

It only now occurred to her that she should have looked for night clothing while it was still light. She had no interest in fussing with candles. Then it dawned on her. Rolling her eyes at her own stupidity, she picked up her crown and held it near the items hanging in the wardrobe, seeing a simple linen tunic that would more than suffice. Pulling her gown over her head, she hung it up by feeling her way to the hanger and dowel. As she reached for the tunic, a voice husky with desire spoke from behind her.

"There will be no need of that."

The mere sound of his voice was intoxicating, as her insides lurched in anticipation of him. He lifted her easily, taking her not to be bed but to the couch at the balcony. He sat, placed her so as to straddle his lap, and began to ravish her. Her undergarments fell victim swiftly to his passion. She reached her hands to his neck to easier respond to his kisses, when she felt him take her wrists. He did not harm her, but in a few seconds he held them pinned behind her back, forcing her body away from his, while supporting her back with his free hand. Her mound was pressed up tightly against his arousal. He gave her no choice but to relax into his hold on her. _Now what?_ she mused.

_Promise me you will keep your hands where they are, and I will release them._

_I promise._

Now both hands supported her back, as he leaned over her, kissing each of her breasts in turn. She could not fathom what he was up to, until he latched onto one nipple while at the same time lifting her body to slide up and down, grinding in relentless rhythm against his erection. For the first several seconds, she wondered if he'd lost his mind, and then he flooded her thoughts with his own desire.

 _No, I have not,_ she heard him smugly declare. _What I lost was my patience, waiting for my mischief-maker to return to my bed. Consequently, I am sharing my sufferings with you now._

_But I am not suffering._

_Allow me five minutes._

And sure enough, what started out as something that did not stimulate her in the least grew and spread into a searing ache from which she would never find relief, in this position. He had done similar to her in the past, and she knew he would have a price.

He kept on relentlessly, waiting until her body was consumed by want, and her breathing was nothing but a series of gasps in response to each slick movement that teased her core.

 _Please_ , she asked. _You win, I am suffering._

_And what do you offer me?_

She thought. _A memory. I saw something very beautiful tonight._

_Add in that I will gain release in any manner I choose, and I will agree._

_Include that it must not involve anything I would consider to be publicly humiliating, and negotiations will be concluded._

_Done. You may move your hands again._ He carefully pulled her upright, realizing that she may have stiffened from having arched her back for so long. Finally, she could kiss him, and did so with relish. She felt herself lifted, and lowered slowly onto his waiting length. Being penetrated by him always felt wondrous, but after being made to wait so long, it was a distillation of pleasure. She could not now last long. He pulled her hips into his repeatedly, pushing himself into her deeply into her body. He delighted to feel her trembling against him in the moment before her climax.

_Yes, meleth. Come for me._

The royal command was not difficult to obey, and the force of her response was very strong. Thranduil smiled, as he felt her body release around his, and the gift of her heart that she gave with it. He held her tightly, soothing her as she crumpled against him. At last, she recovered herself.

_And you, Thranduil?_

A vision of exactly what he wished flared into her mind, as he pressed a small container into her hand.

_Oil._

Nenni thought for a moment. He would really need something to hold onto....or maybe not.

 _Come to the bed, please...if you think you can stay kneeling?_ She offered him her hand, leading him to the bed.

_One moment, towel._

Returning to him, she spread a towel beneath him, and guided him into kneeling upright in just the right place for her to work. But she did not begin, as he expected. She would not relieve him, after what he'd just done to her, and it would be a gift and a lesson all at the same time. His extracted promise was only for _the manner in which, not how quickly._

Standing on the bed, she indicated for him to hold onto her as a support, if he wished, and entered his mind. Beginning with the roots of his hair, she used her hands, lips and tongue in unison to deliver only the most delicate caresses, the kind designed to arouse but never satisfy. And though she had no physical desire of her own at the moment, she summoned the most powerful memories she had of her need, when it was at the point of desperation. Several minutes were devoted simply to the sensitive tips of his ears, until his breathing had changed just from this alone. And every so often, one hand would reach down, to give the lightest caress to his manhood before a curl of her finger around his most sensitive part teased him mercilessly as she withdrew her hand.

Finally she lowered herself to kneel in front of him, mirroring his position. Each of his nipples were attended to with many licks and soft breaths as her fingers traced line after line from his shoulders to his groin. And all the while, she ensured that her belly would find his length, brushing or very lightly bumping against him. Only then did she suggest that her hands might come near the area of his desire, by placing feather light touches in the most suggestive places.

Without warning, she pulled him into her mouth roughly, listening to his gasp of delight before she just as swiftly let go of him, providing only soft kisses at his thighs and navel. Oh yes, she was waiting...

_Adonnenniel, please..._

Waiting for the magic word. She smiled, and carefully opened the container he'd given her.

_Move your knees apart as much as is comfortable, now._

Anointing her fingers, she made somewhat quicker work than usual of gaining access to him. She did not wish to have an oily mess, and carefully stoppered the bottle again when he was exactly as he needed to be. Her finger moved inside of him with luxurious ease, and she gently and relentlessly began to massage inside of him, while stroking him lightly with her other hand. She felt what he felt, and let him move only slowly toward his completion. At a particular intensity of passion determined at the very beginning of her exercise, she stopped her torments. Again with no notice, she took him into her mouth, encouraging him to thrust into her if he wished. She used her tongue to add to his pleasure as much as she could, occasionally gently closing her teeth on him as well. When she knew he could endure no more, her massage inside of him became a continuous feathering motion. Her ears heard only a gasp as he flooded her mouth and she happily took in his sweetness, but his mind was shouting in ecstasy. She slipped out of him, placing her hands on his hips and waist. Any moment, he would weaken and wish to lie down.

As his body began to sink, she guided him to one side. She moved around his body swiftly to take him into her arms and lap, cradling him against her breasts. Her free hand stroked his hair, shoulder and back. She looked down at his resting form, illuminated in the moonlight, in complete adoration and love...but she noticed something different. This feeling not two days ago was one that nearly brought pain, in its intensity. It was not like that now. Love, she felt very strongly, but in a way that she did not have to turn from before it threatened to rise up and stifle her. Is this what Ada had done to her? If so, she felt only gratitude. At last Thranduil stirred.

 _Come, my beloved King. Stand up just long enough to get under the covers._ Settling him in the bed, she removed the towel and container of oil to a safe location, and tugged a mildly complaining Beren to a fairer position on the bed. Lamentably, this bed was much smaller than theirs at home, and the hound would need to not take up the dead center. Climbing in next to her King, she snuggled up against his back, and was very surprised to find he was not asleep after such a powerful release.

_What was the memory, meleth?_

After she showed him, she heard one last thing. _I thank you, for sharing such beauty and for a great pleasure. I love you, Adonnenniel._

_It was my honor, Thranduil. My beloved._

They were both lost to sleep almost immediately. But for Nenni, it was not to last. Some five hours later, her eyes flew open. She frowned, wondering why she had woken? Moonlight still flooded the valley. Closing her eyes again, she tried to reclaim sleep. And when some minutes had passed with no change in the feeling of her mind, she knew it was futile. While insomnia had rarely affected her at home in the Realm, she knew enough of it from her life on Earth to know a lost cause. Listening carefully, she heard absolutely steady breathing from Thranduil; he slept. Slowly she backed away from him; she did not wish to wake him.

Rising carefully, she recalled that her combat gear and work clothes should be laid out. Fortunately her undergarments were not difficult to reclaim, and she dressed quickly. While there may have been something suitable in her wardrobe, she was not about to battle it in the dim light. And this time, she added her boots. She had her work knife, which was a permanent part of this ensemble, though she could not imagine why she would need it. Ruefully, she realized her crown made a fabulous impromptu flashlight, she was about to place it on her head, but then she paused. For whatever reason, she wished to undo her hair, so she spent a moment freeing all of it, sighing happily to be able to run her fingers through her scalp. Content at last to wear the crown, she turned to leave, when she realized Beren watched her. With a silent gesture of beckoning, she invited him. As if he understood, he slithered to the edge of the bed. She had never known another dog that would do this. He could be laying down on all fours, with his hind limbs fully splayed out behind him, and literally crawl forward using only his elbows. Smiling at his stealth, they walked on, noiselessly moving through the silent house; down the stairs and to the first floor.

She felt like she could finally stare at and generally ogle her surroundings. _Beren, I would like to spend just a few minutes looking at the library and the shared rooms of the house, do you mind? I promise, we will go outside._ A good natured lick on her arm told her that all would be well for a time. Returning to the library, she marveled at the inlaid stone floor, which appeared to be marble. Graceful columns reminded her of a sort of miniature St. Peter's Square at the Vatican. She saw there was even a ramp to the second story, and ascended it...to see yet more scrolls and books. While she guessed this was for the use of anyone, she would not dare to touch the works until she knew that for sure. On the book bindings she could see lettering but it was just too dim to read. Sighing, she plucked another flower from her crown and began to grow more in a very long chain. Perhaps she got carried away a bit, as she had to wrap the result around her wrist like a feather boa gone mad...but there was now more than enough of a glow by which to read the titles. She saw that the section she stood in front of seemed to contain items concerning the Valar...or did it?

As she scanned the covers that contained text, she realized that there was no discernible organization to the collection. Frowning, she moved onto the next alcove of bookshelves and scrolls, and saw much the same. Shrugging, she figured she would learn sooner or later. Carefully uncoiling the flowers, she draped them around her neck; who knew if they would come in handy later on.

Next she moved into what she guessed was the Hall of Fire, that she recalled reading about in the books. Who tended it, she did not know, but there was a fire alright. It was more like three immense fireplaces, lined in a row, with the central one being largest of all. It looked worthy of a Medieval castle, and lent the room an immense sense of cheer and pleasantness. Even though she was not cold, she felt a need to stand near it for a moment. Beren sat next to her, soaking up the pleasant warmth as she stroked his head. Chairs, luxurious carpets, statuary and wall hangings completed an ornate and grand room that was beyond attractive. It was a nice idea, too...she was not certain that Thranduil's Halls had anything like this, a place that encouraged anyone at all to gather for rest or creative pursuits...then again theirs was a considerably larger complement of elves. "Come on, Buddy," she murmured. "You can come be here when you wish, just behave well."

There was an exit off the west of the building, down stairs, and a path, and then more stairs, leading down to a lovely bridge covered by ornate openwork domes whose purpose seemed unfathomable. Some of the things here seemed to emphasize form over function, but they were so pretty to look upon, she was not certain she cared. As she walked she whispered to Beren. "We are at another home of the elves, Beren. All of them are our family, in a way. We are very far from our home. We are safe in this valley, though evil things are outside of it. Lord Elrond is very powerful, like Thranduil and Ada. Other than that, you know as much as I do."

Some minutes of wandering later, she reached the structure. While still not certain what it was, her eyes were greatly pleased by the beautiful architecture of the bridge, and...the central structure had a commanding view of the river. The Bruinen, she recalled. The moonlight glowed off of the water, and she remembered a song she'd learned, even though it had not been a favorite....Schubert's An den Mond (To the Moon). The music felt like it had to come out of her, somehow, so she let it. With the water around them, she was not particularly worried about disturbing anyone despite the hour...if anyone was about, they were well concealed.

As she poured out the words of Goethe's poem, she felt the words haunting her. Most of it was true for her, in the oddest way imaginable. She had closed herself off from her old world; it did not matter that it was not of her own volition...and her heart did indeed wander between joy and pain. But the poet did not have a true grasp of everything. She had been blessed by the love of at least two, of surpassing faithfulness; their constancy would never die. And Beren made three; even now his warm head rested under her hand. Finally the notes of her song died away, and she found herself blinking at the moonlit water. A great sigh escaped her, and she felt very much on the verge of having a moment of reflecting on uncertainty. _What was she doing here, exactly?_

_Then it is very well that I will interfere with this thinking, iellig._

Startled, she looked around and saw no one.

_Ada?_

_I will join you, in a moment._

Figuring she had few remaining moments under the spell of Goethe, she looked back to the river. She wondered if Glorfindel realized how steeped her mind really was, in a darker view of life. There was probably a reason she'd felt more at home inside of a Tim Burton movie than elsewhere...but really, she frowned, why was that? _Maybe I just liked to feel different._ No, it was nothing so simple. It was not like that, here. She might feel at home in the Addams Family mansion, but she would not voluntarily spend a night in Dol Guldur. There was a difference between a mockery of something one was supposed to fear, and the kind of real evil that held sway in this world. Had it been a way of trying to feel less afraid, trying to laugh at fear? She shook her head. There was no chance she would figure that one out tonight, and her Jack Skellington dolls were very, very far away.

A warm hand rested over her collarbone, and she reached up to hold it.

_Ada, did I wake you somehow? I am sorry if I did._

_Not in the sense you mean it, Adonnenniel. I do not require sleep as you do, and I heard your song. You sing very beautifully, iellig. But your songs can bring you strong feelings, that send your mind down paths that do not benefit you. Iellig, can you think of a song that makes you very sad? So sad that perhaps you would struggle to sing it?_

Thinking for awhile, yes, there was at least one, and she rarely sang it for exactly the reason he stated. _Yes, I can, Ada._

_Will you sing it for me?_

Nenni turned to look at him, with a hint of dismay in her eyes. His expression was kind. He must have a purpose, besides driving her to tears. She turned away from his gaze, but kept hold of his hand and began to sing "Memory", from Cats. Word play aside, "Memory" connected to a very bad memory, and she usually count on being awash in misery before the end of the song.

And yet, this did not occur. When she finished, she looked at him. _Thank you Ada. Please do not think me ungrateful, but there is something I have found myself wondering._

He drew her to him, and held her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, closing her eyes as she leaned against him. He felt like a pillar of strength.

_You wonder if you will still be yourself, iellig? I have heard the questions in your mind. The simple answer is, yes, you will. You will be as nature intended, and as the Valar mean for you to be. The darkness you experienced forged who you are, and you have a certain strength on account of it. But that was the limit of its benefit to you. I am severing, as I can find them, the connections by which they yet cause you harm._

_Ada, do you...always hear me? I do not mean to pry, but I feel baffled as to how you knew I was here._

_It is not prying. I have an unfair advantage over you, iellig, though it was one to which you consented. The answer is, it depends. In this valley, little escapes my notice. I am tasked in my service to Lord Elrond with the protection of this sanctuary. So while you are here, you could not physically hide from me even if you wished to._

_If you called out to me in need, I would hear you from anywhere in Ennorath. This was established when you accepted me. For all the rest in between, from the moment you asked me to oversee you it has been as with you and Thranduil. I am able to hear you always. But, while I am aware of it, I do not surveil your intimate life with your husband. It is much like your own ability to sit in a room full of people conversing, yet be oblivious to every word spoken in favor of a book, or your own thoughts. Otherwise, there is little that escapes my notice._

_I am learning of you, and you are unusually complex. In time I may pay less attention, but at the moment you are in need of help. In spite of your openness toward me, it is difficult for you; I see this. What you have done is unprecedented, in allowing not one but two others with strong mental abilities free access to your thoughts and memories. Most would break under the strain of what you have chosen. Yet somehow you largely carry on as though it is an ordinary thing; only on occasion do you feel some reluctance or embarrassment when your vulnerability manifests strongly. I honor you, Adonnenniel. Your spirit is pure and your heart is full of courage, whether or not you see it. That I have been brought to you is an unusual blessing, for me._

She nodded, her face still leaning into his warmth. _I appreciate, that you would explain so clearly how you are connected to me. I am not certain it is the same as with Thranduil; there is a distance past which he cannot hear me, though we have never established exactly what that is. I know that you have advantages. If you did not, there hardly would have been a point. I trusted you partly because of what I could perceive, and partly because of the astonishing praise Thranduil accorded to you. I have never heard him speak so highly of another, not even his own father. From the first moment I saw you, an impression that my life would change somehow came over me...I just could not have envisioned exactly this._

 _Sometimes I will feel ridiculous for what you see, but I am used to that. It is mostly of a deep-seated fear of being disliked...but if you do not dislike me by now, I believe I am safe enough. And at the end of the day, I cannot pretend I am otherwise. You have shown me only kindness._ She chuckled, pausing. _Give or take a stern lesson or two._

A yawn that would not be denied tore through her, as she suddenly felt weary.

_I am returning you to your chamber, iellig. Your body is ready for more sleep._

_Yes, Ada. Releasing him, she turned to walk back. Next time I will start with going up the stairs_ , she thought regretfully.

 _I perhaps was not clear enough_ , she heard.

Nenni felt herself lifted up. _Ada, I can walk, you do not need to carry me._

_And if you walk, you will be wide awake and ready to head off in another direction, upon your return. Indulge your Ada, and rest now._

_You will spoil me, but I will do as you ask._ She removed the chain of flowers from her own neck and placed it around his, grinning. And suddenly, she remembered. _I am so forgetful, Ada, how silly of me. You were Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, of old, were you not? How could I not recall the word Flower, of all things?_   She shook her head in mild dismay.

His face broke into a radiant smile. _Yes, iellig. These flowers you bestow upon me gladden my heart. They are a reminder of joyous times gone by._

 _Then I am even more pleased, to see you wear them._ Nenni held his opposite shoulder lightly, and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "Come, Beren."

Within ten steps, she was asleep in his arms.

He laid her in bed next to her sleeping husband, removing her crown, and then her boots. Pulling a covering over her, he kissed her forehead just as the hound was curling up next to her. With a smile of contentment, he departed.

*****

Glorfindel stopped in at the library, seeking Lord Elrond. As he approached, Elrond lowered his book, seeing the long train of softly glowing flowers. "These are remarkable," he said. "May I?"

Removing the long chain, he draped it over Elrond's outstretched hands. "It is yours to enjoy, my Lord. I am blessed with easy access to them. And, she would wish you to have them. If you allowed it, she would fill Imladris with them."

Elrond frowned. "Fill Imladris? How?"

Glorfindel smiled, his eyebrows raised. "Thranduil did not explain her gift to you?"

Elrond smiled. "He hinted that there was far more to tell, so, apparently not. We spoke long, on the subject of his loss and her return. He had much to say about his struggles and his change of heart, with humility and rare honesty. I cannot recall ever seeing such profound change of spirit among one of our kind...I feel I am meeting him anew."

"Then I will allow them the chance to tell you themselves, except to say that if you express to her a desire for these blossoms, you will see for yourself. She is kind, and immeasurably generous of spirit. Which leads me to the reason for my intrusion on your time alone. I would like to ask your leave to hold the conclusion of a contest at arms at mid-morning, in the council circle. It is a long story, concerning the feast day celebrations of the Woodland Realm. It is the wish of the Queen to view a competition of swords, between myself and the King. Her wish was granted on the contingency that the event take place here in Imladris, for the enjoyment of any who would wish to see. I would announce it at breakfast, if you would allow."

Elrond raised his eyebrows. "That is an unusual interest, for an elleth. Yet I see no harm in it; in fact, I would be delighted to witness such a thing."

Glorfindel smiled, bowing his head. "You will enjoy it more than you can imagine. I will only add, Thranduil possesses healing powers that, while different from your own, are extraordinary. Any injury you witness, however serious it may seem, can be remedied swiftly. Thank you, my Lord. I will take my leave now."


	8. The Art of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rhîw 65 Imladris, January 27 Gregorian]

The freshest, most delicious smelling air she could easily recall breathing filtered through her pleasantly drowsy mind, and inside of herself she smiled. A delicate flare of her nostrils brought another scent; masculine, heady, and so nearby. Sighing with contentment, she continued to sample and enjoy both of them, not wishing to move. Ever. The distant sound of falling water reached her ears, as she recalled her location. If she had ever woken feeling such blithe sentiments, and had them remain past ten minutes, it had been awhile.

_That will not do, meleth, to never move. Though, I will gladly allow you some more moments like this,_ he gently teased.

_Would you hold me_ , _Thranduil_? she said drowsily.

Hands attached to strong arms lifted and pulled her as though she weighed no more than the pillow on which her head rested, and she was soon encircled in bliss.

_Meleth, why are you dressed? Or perhaps the better question is, how?_

_Because my Ada is as stubborn as you are. I woke last night, unable to sleep more, and I dressed to walk and explore. He met us, and when I finally tired again he would not let me walk back. I must have fallen asleep as he carried me. Or been made to sleep, one never knows, these days_ she said with humor.

_Us?_

_Beren came with me._

_Did I miss anything, meleth?_ A hint of wistfulness ran through his thought.

She found his hand, to squeeze it in reassurance. _I do not believe so; I made it no further than the building to the west, the one with the beautiful bridges on either side that overlooks the river. I amused myself singing songs and gawking shamelessly at the architecture, and then Ada came. We talked for some time. He explained how he is connected to me, in my mind. I do not think I realized, that he could hear me from anywhere in this world. He had told me I would always have access to him, but I had not understood what he meant. I did not know such a thing was possible. Thranduil, I think I would like to learn more about how it works, between us. There is a distance at which you no longer hear me. Should we not understand what it is?_

He sighed. _So you know, meleth, that building is the Main Gatehouse; watch is kept thus on the Bruinen. And yes, we should. There are simple things, of which I have failed to inform you. Inside of my Halls, I can hear you anywhere. My power is strongest, inside of my fortress. Outside, is what we need to determine. It is influenced, too, by your own state of mind. If you were to call out to me in fear or need, it would carry further than your ordinary thoughts. And it may no longer be of consequence, because Glorfindel can reach me as well, if he chooses. Should you be in need, with him not able to come to your physical aid, I have no doubt he would inform me._

Nenni raised her eyebrows, not having thought of this. _My acceptance of him has cost you much of your own privacy, as well, hasn't it? I do not see how it could be otherwise. I am sorry, for this. I know how reluctant you were, at first, to share yourself with even me._

He held her a little tighter. _No, meleth. This was my choice. He came to me first; I could have objected. Like you, I feel a small amount of awkwardness and a great deal of gratitude for his adoption of you. It is a small sacrifice, in exchange for a great blessing. I am not the same, either, as when we first joined. Much has changed, much has healed. I feel differently, now, than I did then. Do not trouble your heart, over this._

_Thank you, Hîr vuin._

They rested thus for awhile longer, before rising. Thranduil dressed, and Nenni stood up to allow her clothing some time to un-rumple. Because she felt like it, she began to stretch and move around, enjoying that the wide balcony afforded the space in which to do this. The King enjoyed watching her for a time, before insisting on combing her hair. He placed only her diadem on her head, leaving her hair unstyled, and she did the same for him. Though, his hair hardly needed combing.

_Your hair is so beautiful, Thranduil. It is as strands of pale silk, that I never tire of seeing._

_Of old your hair was exactly like mine, only longer, meleth. Yet I find that as with so many things, I enjoy what is before me now even more. I gain delight, from seeing the sun on your hair. Flames of burnished copper meet my eyes; it is surpassingly lovely._

Nenni felt a sense of being watched, and turned. Glorfindel leaned against one of the columns of the room, smiling contentedly.

"Are we amusing you, Ada, with our insufferable adoration of each other?" she teased.

"Not insufferable, iellig. Your love for each other is fair to behold, as is your happiness. I wish that there was far more of it, in this world. And on a wholly different matter, I am offering warning that the contest you desire to see between myself and your husband will take place mid-morning."

Nenni's face widened in a smile.

"Iellig, I neglected to mention to Lord Elrond that the victor in this contest will in turn fight against you. It is my own form of mischief, to have that be a surprise of sorts. Though you arrived here bearing swords, no one will expect what follows."

Thranduil and Nenni both looked at each other, grinning and chuckling.

"Ada, do you wish my participation to be the same as for you and Thranduil? Best two out of three?"

Glorfindel reflected a moment. "I would propose, if you are able to win the first time, you may stand on your laurels; and should you lose, you may have a second chance? I do not begrudge you, and, this is for enjoyment."

"I will be repaired in between, if necessary?"

Thranduil nodded. "Of course, meleth. I would not expect you to begin a competition of this sort, injured."

"Then it is settled," Glorfindel said. "And now, I invite you to breakfast."

Returning to the Dining Hall, Nenni found that there were not particularly assigned seats; only for Elrond and Arwen. Apparently last night's arrangement had been an aberration, in their honor. Their usual routine was one of greater informality that at their own Great Hall. No one rose at Elrond's arrival, only when a meal was concluded and he departed. Feeling even more relaxed, a genuine smile took hold on her face. She found that just in being here, her tendency to worry and over-think was melting away slowly. A warm smile from Glorfindel, who was seated across from her, met her gaze. Closing her eyes slowly and nodding her head imperceptibly, she thanked him. And then she noticed a diminutive figure enter the room, with silver hair and a merry smile. Her lips parted. _That cannot be...._

_It is indeed, iellig. Would you like to eat with him? I can seat him between you and Thranduil._

Some mental storm in the form of _Yes Please_ must have made it across, because Glorfindel rose. She clutched Thranduil's arm in disbelief, though she knew that her husband was no stranger to Bilbo Baggins. How could she not have realized, that he would be here? It was after his 111th birthday party, quite possibly by some years.

_Let yourself feel, iellig_ , she heard softly in her mind.

Thranduil rose, to move down a seat, as Glorfindel brought the special chair that allowed Bilbo to sit normally at the taller table. Rather than tower over him, Nenni remained seated.

"My elf-friend, Bilbo Baggins! Long has it been, since my stores were depleted by your clever hands," teased Thranduil.

Bilbo looked up at the Elvinking cheekily. "I would have thought, Aran Thranduil, that an Arkenstone was adequate repayment for your loaves of bread and cheese. And apples, if I am to be honest. And perhaps some greens, and a seedcake or ten."

Thranduil laughed heartily, reaching to gently embrace him. "Bilbo, allow me to introduce someone special. My wife is returned to me, and she has wanted to meet you for a very long time."

The wizened halfling turned to her in surprise. She gave Glorfindel her trust, allowing free rein to the surging feelings that she would usually attempt to stifle. Her confidence in him was rewarded by feeling none of her usual difficulties. _Thank you, Ada_. The only emotion to move her heart was the gentle joy of meeting this gracious and remarkable individual. _He was so tiny!_

"I am honored to meet you, Bilbo Baggins. I am Adonnenniel, but you may call me Nenni if you prefer."

"My Lady," Bilbo said politely. Turning back to Thranduil, he solemnly intoned, "You are most fortunate, King Thranduil. She is more beautiful than all the jewels in Erebor."

Thranduil leaned in closely to Bilbo. "And more trouble, too."

"I heard that, Hîr vuin. I shall seek my remedy at a later time, by asking the redoubtable Mr. Baggins to fill my ears with tales of Dwarves, and their magnificence."

A delighted expression came over Bilbo, as he chuckled with good-natured mirth at the look on Thranduil's face.

Just then Lord Elrond arrived, and the meal commenced. Nenni ate a modest amount, keeping in mind the contest to come; she did not wish to be in what she would call a Food Coma, just in time to draw swords. Had not Glorfindel warned her, she would have stuffed herself. They appeared to have a proper appreciation for carbohydrates, here in Imladris. She denied herself much of a tempting array of griddlecakes, biscuits, breads and sweetrolls, in favor of a responsible breakfast of steamed greens, two eggs, and a small buttered poppyseed bun.

Instead, she contented herself with watching Bilbo eat. He could not be a third of her body size, and yet he tucked away enormous amounts of food. As she watched the demolition of course after course, aided by Thranduil diligently refilling his plate, her smile continued to widen. Before the meal concluded, Lord Elrond announced the contest. Murmurs of surprise and delight traveled up and down the table. Glancing to the far end, Nenni saw Elladan and Elrohir regard each other with expressions of complete rapture on their faces, requiring her to look away before she could begin giggling. Arwen looked politely disinterested, but smiled. Nenni sighed, appreciating Tauriel just that much more. _Someday, I wish to go on a patrol with her_ , she thought wistfully.

_You will, meleth_ , she heard. _One battle at a time, though._

Smiling at the remark, she saw Lord Elrond rise, followed by the others, and did the same. Bilbo continued to eat unabashedly throughout, which Nenni found thoroughly amusing. It matched at least one preconception she had regarding hobbits.

They departed for their chamber, but on the way, she saw the open entrance to the library, again. _Can anyone tell me how on earth that collection is organized? I cannot perceive a rhyme or reason, and yet there must be one._

_There is, iellig. The organization is chronological, and later I will show you the archive by which it is cross referenced. I am not surprised that you found it unfathomable. Though, the Lord Elrond will appreciate your interest in it. It is the place in which he spends most of his leisure time; that library is his greatest source of enjoyment._

This information brightened her mood yet further. Perhaps Elrond would indulge her; everyone who possessed books had their favorites.

Glorfindel promised to collect them in about an hour's time, and after he left, Nenni stripped down to only her underclothing.

_Sit, meleth_ , she heard. He plaited her hair for combat, and then kneaded gently at her shoulders and back. Pleased, he found no stiffness. _You will be hard pressed today by one or the other of us, meleth. I would have you be as able as possible, going into this._

_I can't wait_ , she said drily. _You interested me very much, last time we fought. I had not expected you to use one of my own stunts against me. Or perhaps it is better to say, the sort of stunt I might use._

_You interested me, by not using any stunts at all._

She chuckled. _Well, I guess we keep each other wondering, Hîr vuin. And, I do appreciate your indulging me with this contest. It is a shameless chance for me to simply appreciate your ability._

_I think you will find it...educational. I confess, I had the same enjoyment watching you against Glorfindel. It is only fair that I return the favor._

_This will be fun, give or take whoever gets skewered._ Laughing, they kissed affectionately, which began a game of putting each other's clothing and armor on, for the sheer novelty of it. She did, however, divest herself of her necklace, not wishing to risk that some motion would press it hard into her neck. Mithril would win over her skin, every time. When they had everything equipped but their swords, they sat with each other on the couch, enjoying the view.

_Why did you bargain with me, last night, to have what you wished?_ She sent. _I would not have denied you._

_Did you enjoy it?_

_Well, yes._

_There is your answer, meleth._

Smiling, she shook her head, enjoying the feel of holding his hand even through their sets of gloves. An armored Glorfindel soon appeared, to lead them to the Council Circle, which functioned for many uses. She pulled on her sword harnesses, as they left, while Thranduil bucked on his own weapons.

A chair was graciously provided to her by Lord Elrond, who had appeared. Noticing her attire, his eyebrows raised, but he made no comment as he seated himself next to her. Rather, he had other interests. When he spoke, his voice was kind, and calming. From his sleeve, he produced some of the flowers of Vána.

"I was gifted late last night with a strand of your extraordinary blossoms, Adonnenniel. Glorfindel suggested that you might be willing to share them yet further."

Smiling from ear to ear, she nodded. "I would feel honored to share them. And, I would ask too, my Lord...I have no knowledge of the healing arts here, but I love to grow all manner of plants. I wondered if at some point, my husband could find out if there are some here, for use in medicines, that we lack? I had hoped to find some cuttings I might bring back to Eryn Galen."

Looking down at the flowers, she asked, "Did you want those in containers? They would look lovely, here."

"I would enjoy these everywhere," he said eagerly, smiling.

A large plant container was just behind them, and she leaned forward to break off a flower from the strand he held. They were beginning to wilt, but no matter. Reaching around, she poked her finger in the soil, and placed it there, growing the single stem into a lovely drift of them. "Would such as this please you?" she asked, looking up.

Her face fell a little, at his wide eyed expression of astonishment. "I am so sorry....I assumed that you had been told about me. I did not mean to startle you," she said contritely.

"Do not apologize, Adonnenniel. I will recover; this is the kind of surprise about which you will never hear me complain. I can see you have an extraordinary gift. Such as that would please me, to no end. These flowers are blessed. What are they called?"

"I call them Flowers of Vána, my Lord, for she gave them to me. What their right name is, I may never know."

Nenni did not see Elrond's stunned expression at her comment, which may as well have been that she'd had tea with Eru himself. She was too distracted by those who suddenly arrived in assembly, and that Thranduil and Glorfindel were patiently waiting in the circle which was conveniently of the correct size. She grinned to see Elladan and Elrohir not so subtly jostling with each other, for the position offering the best view.

"Your sons are charming, my Lord. Their antics make me smile," she said, turning to Elrond once again. Sincere delight was written across her face, by which point Elrond had received enough information to realize that a vastly unusual female sat near him.

"I am glad you think so, Adonnenniel," he said diplomatically. It was a sadness to Elrond, that few shared her enthusiasm for his twins.

No more new arrivals were seen coming, and Glorfindel accorded Thranduil the floor.

The King spoke. "We hold this contest because it is the prize my Queen, Adonnenniel, has claimed for being the victor in our feast day contest at arms. These challenges are a joyful custom of the Woodland Realm. My opponent has graciously consented to participate; it was the wish of the Queen to view a match between myself and the Lord Glorfindel." Thranduil gestured to Glorfindel.

"My agreement came at a price. After this contest, which requires the winner to take two out of three matches, the victor will have one last challenge." Eyebrows raised in curiosity. Glorfindel gestured back to Thranduil, to explain the rules.

Elladan and Elrohir had now noted her attire, and were not so subtly gesturing to each other in what was obviously great and intolerable curiosity. Nenni thought she might burst from suppressed laughter; keeping her face neutral was requiring a great deal of effort.

Oblivious to the sideshow, Thranduil spoke again. "Victory is gained either by forcing one's opponent to step outside of the circle, or by disarmament. Disarmament means, in this case, to render the opponent's swords unusable by one of three means: physical separation from one's weapon or weapons, rendering the weapon unable to be used, or incapacitation of the combatant to wield a weapon."

"I hate that last part," she muttered under her breath. And they were ready to begin. Both bowed to her, and Lord Elrond, which made her flush with pleasure. _I thank you both, sincerely_ , she sent. And then, to be fair, she willed them both out of her thoughts.

Her eyes shining with excitement, she did not even blink, as her hands gripped the edges of her armrests. She was surprised to see Glorfindel launch in attack at Thranduil, who elegantly parried every stroke with his maddeningly minimalist movements. He was allowing Glorfindel to expend his energy, with little gain to show for it. But as she watched, she wondered if it was all as simple as it appeared to be. Glorfindel kept pressing him in the same manner, relentlessly, in spite of the fact that it appeared to not be working.

Her theory was soon confirmed. Without notice, Glorfindel made another crashing strike, that was in turn parried. Only this time, without giving any discernible warning, Glorfindel used all his body weight to push forcefully at Thranduil. Yes, the King had parried, but he had not kept his opponent at a great distance. It was a powerful attack, that almost sent Thranduil onto one knee. But the Elvenking was very quick, and recovered himself...but not before taking a cut to his left upper arm. Given that he was probably already healing, she did not feel too much concern. It had been a good strategy after all, on Glorfindel's part, but he lacked either the quickness or a coherent plan by which to expand on that slight gain.

And now what would they do? She saw what appeared to be the same impasse she so often felt against either of them. Glorfindel kept on with his attacks. Neither tired, neither wavered.

Nenni decided to try to see it in a different light. What weaknesses could she see in Thranduil's style? There had to be something. Was any Achilles' heel present, in his relentless parrying? She watched his motions, and saw something. As Glorfindel kept on, he did not return his sword to a fully central defensive position between parries, after a time. He kept his sword tip raised higher than the median. Her eyes narrowed. Could she do a sideways roll from a lowered position? Dropping into a squat would allow her blade to come under his, possibly dealing a crippling cut to the wrist. But she would have to evade him immediately after, or risk him injuring her unprotected arms.

Then her eyes flared wide. He also was not keeping his off-hand near his grip, but was holding it more openly outward...as was Glorfindel, for that matter. And now a sequence of possibilities flooded her awareness. Drop, strike, roll to the right; not to the left, as she usually chose. And then immediately vault from the crouch, and tuck up and over...with the end result of dealing a crippling strike to the right hand from behind, or, coming down hard at the backs of his knees. If she could bring him down, she could skewer his arm. _But wait_ , she shook her head, groaning. He would almost certainly choose two swords, against her, in which case this idea was worthless. Or was it? The idea of vaulting from the crouch might have merit. Maybe. And who knows, he might not win.

In a blaze of recognition, she admonished herself for missing the opportunity of a lifetime. _Enter his mind, you idiot._ Carefully, quietly, she slipped in. Thranduil was not keeping her out, but he was quiet. Too quiet. She withdrew, and smiled. In the event he was hiding his mind so as to not give her insight, it would be unfair to task him with anything else on which to concentrate right now. And if he really was that quiet in his thoughts while fighting....wow.

And what of Glorfindel? She now turned her attention to his technique. What Thranduil had observed earlier, she now saw as well. His technique was less precise. He fought with more raw power, but she did not know if that meant he was stronger than Thranduil, physically. He had come against her hard, too, in the past. It could be frightening, but she now knew to use his strength against him. His footwork was excellent, his motions fluid. She already knew that he did not seem to ever choose to fight left-handed; if that was untrue, he had not yet revealed otherwise. Her drop and roll maneuver might have a better chance against him, than Thranduil. Or perhaps it is time to return to basics, and consider simple disarmament, she thought.

No sooner did that idea flit through, then Thranduil struck like lightning and used the same disarming hold against Glorfindel that he'd taught her. Why just then? Did he have a reason? It did not matter, she joined the others in their applause. The ellyn bowed to each other, and each sat for a moments' rest. Nenni remained deep in thought, until she heard Elrond next to her.

"Forgive me, Adonnenniel, but, I cannot help pondering the nature of Glorfindel's final challenge to the victor, given your attire. If I am correct in my guess, are you certain that you are a willing participant?"

Nenni regarded him with sympathy, and answered at a low volume that would not carry. "I can never say how any given day will fare, Lord Elrond. But I have beaten both of them, more than once. I thank you for your concern and your courtesy, but it is not necessary. And besides, this is a great improvement over the actual Feast Day games, which require the consumption of rather a lot of wine. It is all in good fun, and I am beyond grateful to have learned, and to continue learning, from both of them. Better to gain an education thus, than to have the same lessons in battle. After them, orcs are far less imposing." She smiled charmingly.

"You fight on the battlefield?" he asked, astonished.

Her features clouded over in earnestness. "I am Queen, my Lord. I am sworn to defend my subjects; it is my duty to engage in combat, as I have received unusual blessings. I will not have another of lesser skill go out to take harm, while I stay home in comfort. It is true that few of the ellith of our Realm seek to fight, but I am not alone. One of our military Commanders is an elleth. We are hard pressed all the time, to defend our home. I must do what I can, in the service of my King and the Valar. If I can be of any assistance to you while I am your guest, I offer my sword."

Elrond inclined his head in acknowledgement, deciding that he was clearly out of his depth at the moment.

And now it was time for the second match. They began again, and now Nenni was groping further afield for ideas on how to overcome either of them. Glorfindel's sword was more of the "classic longsword" shape, with proper hilts. If she had the same, a few other disarming techniques might come to mind, but she did not. Glorfindel's blade was double-edged, hers was single-edged. Thranduil's swords were...different. There were no hilts; only the barest protective curve was at the base of the blade where it met the grip...there was no using protuberances to her advantage. Was it possible to trap two blades inside of her own, like a pair of scissors closing up? That could be weirdly effective, but she was not certain she wanted to investigate that here.

In the end, she elected to abandon her scheming and just watch carefully. Thranduil now was apparently tossing his own advice out the window. He took the offensive against Glorfindel, who was being forced to back down. The King had formidable skill, and he was now displaying far more of it. She gasped to see his unbridled aggression against Glorfindel. He had done it to her, and vice versa, but she had not realized that this was how it looked. Nenni leaned forward...Thranduil was going to force Glorfindel out of the circle. The older elf tried, very hard, to fight his way back toward the center, but his strength could not win out over the precision and speed coming against him. A moment later, it was over; Glorfindel's foot crossed over the line.

All applauded, and she went to congratulate both of them. "My Lords, that was magnificent. I thank you both. Well done, my King. I will let you rest, and await you."

Out of the corner of her eye, she noted the subdued and saucer-like eyes of the twins. _They are quite possibly what will make the strong possibility of bleeding worthwhile_ , she thought with mirth. She did not sit again, but returned to the chair and stretched while she stood there, as unobtrusively as possible. Seeing Elrond's look of concern, she smiled at him. "All will be well, my Lord," she said, with a twinkle in her eye. Nenni knew she wouldn't have long; Thranduil would not be tired from what he had just done; he was too powerful for that.

_Come, iellig._ Looking up from her neck stretch, she saw her Ada beckon her. Immediately, she complied, to see Thranduil enter the circle again as well. In her peripheral vision she saw the twins nudging each other in openmouthed astonishment. Her heart was warmed, though she did not permit herself to dwell on it. _Those two..._

Glorfindel spoke. "Now is the victor's last contest, to face the Queen of the Woodland Realm. The same rules apply."

A round of astonished murmurs rose to her ears. Her face remained neutral; she'd guessed that this was the moment of fun Glorfindel had wished for.

_Do we bow to Lord Elrond, Hîr vuin?_

_Yes, meleth, that would be courteous._

They both faced their host, and paid him the courtesy, as Glorfindel sat in Nenni's vacated chair. Taking the center of the circle, Nenni drew one sword, waiting on Thranduil. And as expected, he drew the second as well. Murmurs rose from their audience. A faint smile played at the corner of her mouth as she barely inclined her head to him, and drew her other blade, to even more murmurs. As they went through the little routine of niceties, her face completely transformed.

Elrond was fascinated, to see her warm smile replaced by the deadly cold of an intent to harm. Nenni coiled her body, sensing she was about to need it. Thranduil was not feeling patient, and exploded against her in a rush of movement. The onlookers might have gasped; she was not certain. But somehow, all of the watching had prepared her mind. In a manner of speaking, her brain had been fighting for quite some time now. For a time, Nenni matched him, only keeping him at bay as she allowed herself to meld to the tempo he created. But then she gathered something deep from within, and with more speed and fury than he had yet seen lashed out to cut his right hand. And in her split-second advantage from this, she moved to her right and beat the flat of her blades against both of his, pushing his weapons away from her.

She followed her motion with a vicious kick to his left wrist, before spinning around him in a blur and cutting hard at the Achilles' heel of his left leg. When she completed the pirouette, the coveted position behind him belonged to her. With footwork like lightning, she was seeking to come against his right hand from behind. He was turning his body in time to prevent this, but his right lower leg was completely undefended, and she brought her left sword down hard on him, even as she parried his attack with the sword in her right hand. This time she heard him gasp. On a guess that he was now crippled, she spun back behind him yet again. Planting the points of both swords in a crevice of the flagstones, she used them as leverage to kick his legs out from under him. As hoped, he went down on his knees. With the flat of her blade, she landed a forceful blow across his right hand, just above the wrist. His hand opened from the pain and shock of it, and the blade clattered to the ground. In a blur she kicked it away from him, before crossing swords over his other wrist. The entire match had not lasted a full minute.

"Yield" she said softly.

Thranduil nodded. "I yield."

Immediately she withdrew her weapons. _How can I help you?_ she asked.

_I have him, iellig. Well done!_ Glorfindel assisted Thranduil to repair himself; he rose quickly.

It was only then that Nenni realized she was receiving a standing ovation, or whatever passed for one from polite and restrained elves. She smiled and inclined her head in acknowledgement. Her smile broadened, a little, when she noted that Elladan and Elrohir were looking at her with generally worshipful adulation on their faces. Submerging her amusement, she retrieved Thranduil's sword, sheathed her own, and turned her attention back to her King. _If you wish for another round, Hîr vuin, it is yours._

_No, Adonnenniel, not unless Glorfindel wishes it. You fought well, and deserve to keep your victory._

_I do not, iellig. We will leave it as discussed..._

His sentence was cut off by the sound of a horn call; silence fell as it began. There was an obvious pattern to it. Anger washed over his face, and he called out loudly: "Orcs have been sighted at the Ford of Bruinen! Meet at the stables."

Nenni gripped her husband's arm, offering him his second sword with a look that needed no explanation.

Thranduil spoke. "We offer our swords, Glorfindel."

With a coldness she had not seen before in his sky blue eyes, he nodded. "Come."

The other ellyn had already dispersed, to arm themselves.

"Adonnenniel, go with Glorfindel. I will see to Beren's armor; I know the way to the stables."

Glorfindel offered his hand to Nenni.

"Iellig."

Her fingers were enclosed in his powerful grip, and he set off at a quick pace. Glancing up at the transformation of his features, she felt great pride in him. How well she knew that look! Was it not the same as what she felt in her own heart, when these foul creatures dared come to her own home?

_I love you, Ada. You are very great, in my eyes._

He gazed down at her, his features now softened. _We are very different in many ways, iellig. But in this place, our hearts share a common thread. I love you also, and am filled with pride to call you mine._

She flushed with pleasure. _Will I ride with Thranduil, Ada? If we may be together, our combined gifts are at your service._

Glorfindel had not considered this.

_Allow me to think for a moment, iellig. I had forgotten about this, strange though it may sound._

Nenni nodded. _I will leave you to your thoughts, Ada. I am yours to command._

As they continued on, they passed a trailing planting of ivy. Seized with an idea, she reached out to snap off a section of vine, which she commanded to twine around her left forearm. This idea, in fact, was leading to several others...why had she not thought of this sooner?

Once at the stables, she awaited Thranduil outside, but someone else was much, much faster. _Beren_!! she cried in her mind, calling him to her. Shouting around horses was ill-advised anywhere, much less a stable...though these were horses in the service of elves, she would rather not find out the hard way whether they would panic or not. The hound was rocketing up the pathway to meet her, and blew by the twins as they were ascending to the stables themselves. Quiet giggles of satisfaction escaped her at their look of bewilderment. Beren leaped for her open arms, and she expertly diffused his momentum by spinning his body around. His eyes were on fire with eagerness for a hunt, and she kissed him on the nose as he cried out in excitement. _I know, Buddy. Me too._

As she stood up, she found Elladan and Elrohir looking at her, from a slightly respectful distance.

"What," said Elladan, "is that?" completed Elrohir.

"That," Nenni said with contrived indignation, "is our hunting hound Beren. I will warn you that he understands every word you say, has a long memory, and does not take kindly to disrespect. He is not ordinary."

The twins looked at each other. With a considerably less cheeky demeanor, Elladan asked quietly, "Why is he coming with us?" Elrohir nodded.

Nenni smiled. "Beren, what is the last thing one of your orcs ever sees?"

The twins' eyes grew wide as Beren's lips pulled back and his mouth opened, to reveal his own weaponry.

"Beren and I feel much the same about orcs," she said, with a cold gleam in her eye.

Both ellyn smiled eagerly. Elladan said, "We are honored to have you with us."

Elrohir looked thoughtful. "And we are sorry for doubting you, earlier. We did not know."

"No offense taken," she replied, smiling, now with mirth in her eye. "Do you know, I rather like both of you, very much? I meant it, when I said that I hoped we might have an outing together. I, too, am honored to be with you. But my King has come, so I will take my leave of you, for now." Inclining her head to them, she turned to meet Thranduil, smugly feeling two sets of eyes burning holes in the back of her head.

_Meleth, what did you just say to them? I was not paying attention._

_I told them I liked them very much. My sixth sense tells me that they are now standing there mute, at a loss for words._

_That might be an understatement_ , he chuckled. _Glorfindel beckons us, we must go now._

A flurry of mounting ensued; this was perhaps ten, or twelve riders departing? She did not have the presence of mind to count, but did see that Lord Elrond was not among the number. They did not ride with saddles here, but rather with a fabric bound onto the horses by a girth strap. Along with Thranduil, she was directed to a pair of horses that were prepared for them. Nenni stopped before her horse, despite the controlled chaos around her. _What is your name, beautiful one?_ she asked softly. An image filled her mind of his very dark coat _. Dûrion?_ A whinny of approval met her ears. _I am Adonnenniel; we are well met. I thank you for carrying me today._

With that, she sprang onto his back, grateful for all the teaching she'd had on how to finally do this without looking like an idiot, and asked him to follow the rest. After Tálagor, no horse was tall.

_Come, Beren. Stay near us. We are under the command of others, here, so we will wait on their instructions. Do not cry out until the time comes._

Thranduil nudged into her thoughts. _We will join our gifts nearer the Ford, meleth. I would know first what we face, but I see no need to use our energy inside this valley._

_That seems wise, Hîr vuin. And please do not fault me for saying this, but I am sorry to have hurt you today, even though I know your pain is long gone._

_Thank you, Adonnenniel. I understand the place in your heart, whence it comes. Though, I must comment...you came at me with something new, something more, today. What happened?_

_I am not certain. I can only tell you that I spent a great deal of mental energy while watching you and Ada, looking with a critical eye for anything I might exploit later. I saw possibilities, but in the end I just decided to think less and watch more. When it was time to fight you, my mind was somehow prepared a great deal, as if I had already been in a match or two myself. Why this mattered, I cannot define, but I feel that it did, somehow._

As their mounts galloped on, he looked thoughtful.

_May I ask you something, Thranduil?_

_Of course, meleth._

_I looked on in your mind, briefly, during the first match, curious to learn. I left soon thereafter, because your thoughts were so quiet; I considered that you might be keeping them from me so as to not give away an advantage. I did not wish to distract you. Is your mind really so unencumbered, while you fight?_

_Yes, it is. I was not hiding from you; I did not sense you at all._

_I am deeply impressed; thank you for indulging my curiosity._

_You are welcome. But, you should know that you are not so different, when fighting. You focus admirably. Otherwise, you could not do so well._

_Hm. Really?_

He chuckled. _Really_.

At their blindingly swift pace on the narrow path, it was not an overly long time before they were not far from the Ford.

_Ride close to me, meleth. I will direct your horse. Take my hand, and join with me._

As she reached out in her mind for the net of life around her, she felt the robust health of the growing things. A pang of envy coursed through her to see it, though she pushed it aside. It was wrong, to feel this way. She sighed. Her heart was glad of this vigor; it was only that she wanted it for their forest as well. As the next thought came behind it, pain tore through her. Her wish would be granted outside her control, but the terrible price that would first be paid filled her mind and threatened to undo her. As tears spilled from her eyes, she called out.

_Ada, please..._

But the thought was not even out of her mind before she felt relief come. Though her breathing still came a little faster, she could focus once again. Blinking back her half-formed tears, she reached out in earnest and brought the footprint of life all around them into her vision. Now she waited on Thranduil. As he searched, she tried hard to push her sight further out. Not knowing the terrain at all, it was not easy; she tried to open her eyes to see if she could impose her physical sight over her mental awareness. This actually helped, a bit; there was a little better spatial orientation now. He squeezed her hand a little tighter now, finally finding them. She needed alittle longer than usual, but the images were soon resolved together. The orcs travelled west, perhaps seventy of them.

_Meleth, tell Glorfindel._

_Ada, do you see?_

Glorfindel was at the head of their column, out of her line of view.

_I do see, iellig. Thank you both._

Seconds later, they were galloping even faster. Glancing at Thranduil, she raised an eyebrow. _I take it we are running them down?_

_It would seem so, meleth_ , he grinned.

_Is there any advice you can give me for fighting from a horse besides, kill them?_

_Keep your awareness of everything around you as best you can. Try not to get flanked; you do not want an arrow or spear coming at you. Though honestly, it is the nature of this kind of fighting to be less controlled. You can only do your best. You should be able to draw both swords if you find an advantage to it; direct your horse with your mind and not the reins._

_Fair enough. What of Beren?_

_I will instruct him, meleth. I wish for you to focus on yourself. But so you know, he should keep to the edges of a fight, and he must mind the horses. Otherwise, he can do what he does best._

_Yes, Hîr vuin._

When she saw those ahead of her raising their weapons, she drew her own as well, preparing her mind. They had entered an area that had moved beyond forest, to open grassland. The riders ahead of her were fanning into what appeared to be a V formation; they were coming at the pack so as to flank it on both sides. Give her position in the column, she drew her second sword; if she understood the situation she would be striking with her left hand first. The impact came swiftly, and she was grateful that her horse seemed to know what to do better than she did. He brought her colliding up to them, allowing her blade to find targets. With her speed and agility, it was not hard to cut more than one neck.

Beren's singsong cry rang out, through the noise, as he took advantage of orcs that had been knocked down but not killed. He dragged them a short distance away by their throats, tearing and shaking as he went, returning again and again for another. Once they passed the pack, each horse doubled back and repeated the attack pattern, so she now found herself on a right-handed approach. Each pass felled many of the enemy; her blades were like scalpels and the momentum of the horse made her work effortless. It truly felt like slicing pats of butter, except for the inherent danger. With the aid of her mount, she soon had a very worthwhile tally of victims.

They were close to completing their slaughter, when she heard an awful howl, and looked over to the south from whence it came. Her eyes widened. Wargs were bearing down on them hard. She remembered what Thranduil and Tauriel had told her about them. But somehow she had not thought they would be quite so...large.

_Dûrion. Do not allow the jaws of the wargs to come near you. If we can get near their riders safely, I can do the rest._

She felt a rumble beneath her, as the equine altered its path to make that a possibility. Nenni sheathed her left sword, and instead extended the ivy vine on her arm into a coil of about seven feet in length.

_Beren, come to me if you can, and wait until it is safe to kill._ A baying not too distant behind her confirmed the receipt of her message. _Talk about making stuff up on the fly_ , she thought. _This is a doozy._

The line of riders was considerably dispersed; she was on her own with her mad little plan. The warg rider seemed pleased to no end to find itself against a lone opponent, if its generally lascivious facial expressions were any indication. Revolted, she raised her sword to close with it; this one had no bow, thankfully. As she feigned that she was preparing to strike at it she flicked the ivy out behind the rider; which was all she needed. It boiled to life, binding the orc and spreading over the warg. In a matter of seconds the rider and the beast it rode were immobile, and the jaws of the warg were trussed shut in unbreakable bonds.

_Git' um, Beren!_ she screamed in her head. For good measure, she decapitated the orc, leaving Beren to crush the windpipe of the evil wolf. _And do not get carried away, only kill it. There are more and they are dangerous._

Looking up, she grew herself another coil and tried to find what she ought to do next; parts of the fight had spread in a matter of seconds to the rolling hills beyond her line of sight; Thranduil and Glofrindel were not in view. What was in view wrenched her insides to look on. One of the Imladris elves was galloping her way, with three wargs in pursuit and no other aid. He was fleeing for his life.

There was no time to think, only to act on instinct. She dismounted immediately, as her intuition told her to have contact with the earth, not the horse. Throwing all her concentration into the effort, she sent the vines blazing though the grass away from her; they had to reach across the field before the wargs came.

_Run, whoever you are,_ she pleaded. _Faster_. She waved the rider on with her arm to keep running, hoping they would understand. Now that the ivy vine was long enough, she began sending laterals; she had only a few more seconds to lay this trap. Her relief when the ellon passed over the vines was incalculable. Her eyes widened. It was one of the twins. The moment he crossed her line, the vines began to vigorously multiply unseen, flat and hidden in the dead grasses. She stepped backward further as the wargs came on, knowing she needed to create some distance as a buffer zone.

_Stay near me, Dûrion_ , she pleaded. _Beren, come!_

The wargs bore down, and at the second their momentum could not be reversed, Nenni attacked. Using all the subtleties of her gift, the ivy erupted in a hundred mad tentacles, arresting the wargs with encircling bonds. But she was too close, and even as the riders were ensnared, one launched a spear at her. She only saw it at the last second, and her sidestep was not in time.

Bellowing in pain as it tore through her armor and buried into her side, she could only think of the obvious.... _this is not good._ Yet she would have a few seconds, before the hurt truly commenced. Using what had swiftly become rage, she poured her strength into binding them. Once they were secured, she held the shaft of the spear tightly.

_Beren, kill_ she said coldly. Nenni slowly made her way to the squirming bundles, while the hound tore the throat from a gasping warg. Gore flew everywhere, as she watched in approval. _Good boy, Buddy. Git 'um._ The dog did not appear to need further encouragement.

Nenni realized she now had company. When she saw that....Elladan? was with her, she stopped. "Elladan?" she asked.

He nodded, his eyes wide at her obvious injury. 

"You must help me. This spear cannot come out of me yet, nor can it remain as it is. I am going to hold it as best I can; you must cut it with your sword. Do not be hesitant; I can probably only endure one attempt at this. Do you understand?"

Elladan nodded, with a pained look on his face as she prepared herself. "Do it."

He brought his blade down with all his might, severing the shaft; she could not have asked for better. And yet a cry of agony escaped her; it was not possible to keep what was buried inside her body truly still. Gasping for air to breathe through the hurt, and sheathing her sword, she raggedly whispered, "Help Beren finish killing them, please."

He did as she asked and approached her quickly. "Hiril vuin, you saved me. I do not know how you did this, but thank you." He looked in silent appreciation, at the ensnared bodies of his would-be pursuers.

Having recovered herself somewhat, she smiled weakly. "For you, anything. You are unhurt?"

"I am, Lady. Thanks to you."

Nenni grimaced. "Please, call me Adonnenniel. Or Nenni, as you prefer. We do not need titles between us." He nodded, smiling brightly.

"Elladan, will you help me to my horse? I need to lean on your arm. And mounting might not go so well, either."

"Hiril vuin, I do not have my father's skills, but I can see you are badly hurt. I will stay with you."

Nenni shook her head No. "Do not worry about me, I am tougher than I look. There were many wargs. Return to the fight, and ensure the safety of the others. I only need to ride near to a tree, and I will be safe."

Elladan did not understand, but he had learned painfully, long ago, to do as he was asked. He lifted her onto Dûrion.

'Le hannon, mellon." She pointed to the distance. "See those trees? I will be there, where I can defend myself if need be."

"I will ride and tell the others, Adonnenniel."

"At least two of them already know. Just promise me you will stop keeping such bad company," she said, with her eyes twinkling.

With a huge grin, he departed on his horse.

She could not say why, but she felt like these two were the brothers she wished she'd had. _Though Arwen might not agree_ , she thought mirthfully. She could only imagine the torments these two must have heaped upon their refined and noble sister.

Begging Dûrion to step as smoothly as possible, they all moved off toward the trees. Beren had finally tired of shaking at the wargs. Frowning, she looked at him more carefully. _Beren, you are to wash very well in the water, at the Ford of the River. You are gloriously covered in blood, and we cannot have you returning thus to the home of Lord Elrond. I insist you do a very good job; you are not a brindle, at the moment. You are a sanguine...and I want my handsome dog back. And did you have fun? Did you kill them?_ From the increase in the speed of the wags, she guessed he'd had a very good time. Nenni adored seeing him hunt and kill; his raw power and enthusiasm was a thing of beauty. Every bit of his body was designed just for such a purpose.

Reaching the edge of the wooded area after several minutes, she stopped. Each step of the horse had been miserable to endure in spite of its efforts; there was no means by which she could immobilize that part of her. There was no possibility of examining herself; she did not dare unbuckle the cuirass. If she had to guess, it was between or below the lowest ribs, in a lung, but perhaps nothing worse. Reaching around carefully behind herself, she tried to feel. There was no exit wound, but instead a sickening bulge met her fingers. _Oh hell. Did that hit a kidney? I always forget about those. Ugh_. And she began to sense, it was becoming harder to breathe. _Stupid lung lobe is probably going to collapse._ She smiled. _At least I can still assess, even if I can't do squat about it._

Without really meaning to, she slid off the horse. Slumping against a tree and leaning away from her injured side, she closed her eyes, trying to hold still. It was becoming much harder to ignore that she felt very unwell. _I seriously want to lie down._

A rich voice brought an abrupt end to that idea. _Stay as you are, iellig. We are coming for you._

_Ada, I will. I'm sorry, about this_. Hearing him was both good and bad. There was something about the resolve to endure difficulty when the duration was unknown, versus knowing that help was close at hand. With the latter, every minute ended up seeming like one too many. She remembered, having to stifle a chuckle, how the sailors on her ship would tease each other at times like this. They would politely listen to the the very legitimate grievances of their mates, and then say _Waaaaaah_. It made the point so elegantly; complaining solved nothing. And, everyone had a laugh besides.

Now she could hear galloping hooves. A need to cough washed over her, and she was filled with dread. _Oh, no_ , she thought, as she tried to resist it and failed. The pain was awful, radiating through her enough to bring tears to her eyes. There was nothing funny about this, at all. Closing her eyes and losing her awareness of the outer world, she tried only to think about breathing carefully, and nothing else. And then hands were touching her, and she opened her eyes. Glorfindel had reached her first.

_It hurts, Ada_ , she pleaded.

His blue eyes were full of concern; she was growing pale. He reached to cup her face in the palm of his hand, and she felt better. The pain was still there, but muted, and far more bearable.

_Thank you, Ada. Is everyone else unhurt?_ she asked hopefully.

_All was well when I left them, Adonnenniel. Thranduil should be but a few minutes behind me._

She nodded. _Ada, I am afraid the spear has already collapsed part of my lung._

He did not respond, and she raised her eyes to look at him. His face was stern, and regretful all at the same time.

_Ada, have I done wrong?_ she asked. That she might have disappointed him was something she could not bear. The question seemed to break whatever thought occupied his mind, and kindness returned to his features.

"No, iellig. You saved the life of Elladan. I wish certain things were...otherwise, but now is not the time to speak of this. You acted with courage, and used what means were at your disposal; I am very pleased with you. Find rest in me, now; you have more than met your obligations today."

Nenni felt a curtain falling over her, against which she was about to protest. _Trust me, iellig_ , was the last thing she heard, as she surrendered to him.

*****

_Wake for me, Adonnenniel_ , were the words filling her mind. That seemed hard to do, just now. She felt warm skin under her hands, and her fingers slowly began to travel along it. It was a hand, and her touches registered the texture of the skin, and the shape of the fingers. _Thranduil_ , her heart sang with joy. Her hand wrapped around his with all the tenacity of a barnacle. _Why is it so hard to open my eyes?_

He did not answer her, but spoke again. _Keep trying, Adonnenniel. Look at me, meleth._

With a supreme effort she forced her eyes open, and was rewarded by the sight of his cherished face filling her field of vision.

_I am going to help you sit up, meleth. If you have any discomfort at all, you are not to conceal it._

This seemed very funny. _But Hîr vuin, I cannot keep anything from you, unless I am trying very hard._

_And that last part is what I am accounting for, meleth_. His thought was stern, but full of tenderness as well.

As he moved her slowly, she realized that they were not alone. Glorfindel was there, as was Lord Elrond. Her surroundings reminded her very much of the Healer's Hall at the Palace, and then her memory of earlier came back to her. Flushing pink, she wondered how much bother her injuries had been, this time. At least the natural order of things had returned, and it had not been Thranduil who was hurt. She felt perfectly fine except for some residual tiredness; which was not surprising. All three of them had likely repaired her.

"Thank you," she said, with honest gratitude. "All of you."

Thranduil moved aside, so that Elrond could sit at her side. He took her hand. "It is I who thank you, for the deliverance of my son."

Her eyes grew wide, and she nodded. "I am only glad I could do...something," were the only words she could think of to say.

Elrond smiled. "I am told that you would like to hear about my library. When you are fully restored, perhaps you will allow me to show you some of my treasures. And perhaps also, you would indulge me with more of your flowers, in my gardens."

A beaming smile spread over her face, eroding some of the shyness she felt at being the focus of Elrond's attention. Perhaps he did not think her to be peculiar beyond words, after all...

_He does not, meleth/iellig_ she heard in stereo.

She sighed deeply, very happy to be able to breathe freely. "So how bad was it?" she asked, running her hand over where she knew the injury would have been. Only smooth skin met her fingers.

"It was everything you guessed; kidney included, iellig. The spear was lodged between your two lowest ribs. But, you are well now," said Glorfindel.

"Ada, where did the orcs come from?"

"Somewhere in the Hithaeglir, iellig. It is impossible to know exactly where. None escaped today, and so at least  a full patrol of wargs and riders is lost, and the orcs besides."

Glorfindel understood the real question she was asking, and the relief on her face when she heard that there was no evidence of Saruman's involvement. Nenni had seen no marks of a white hand anywhere, but she needed to hear it from one of them as well.

Elrond rose, smiling, squeezing her hand. "I will take my leave, now. Rest well."

Once he had departed, Thranduil and Glorfindel sat on each side of her.

"Iellig, your actions today were brave and unselfish. I will not always be with you to give this gift, but today I am. Come here." He opened his arms to her, and she sat up to return his embrace. He gathered her to him, and she felt vigor flowing into her. When he released her, it was as though nothing had ever happened.

"Ada, thank you," she said, surprised. Nenni never expected, and would never expect, anything of this sort from him, even though she knew he could give it. _I will never take him for granted, if it is the last thing I do,_ she thought.

_I know, iellig, and that is why I freely give it._ Aloud he said, "You are to enjoy the rest of your day with your husband, Adonnenniel. We will see each other at the evening meal." He rose, smiling, and left them.

Alone at last, she wrapped her arms around Thranduil and held on tightly. _I am here, meleth_ , he said soothingly. _There is no need to break me_ , he teased. _I will not leave your side for the rest of this day_. She giggled, and released her hold on him. A little.

He gently took her arms and brought them back down, smiling as he stood up. "Would you come with me, meleth? Or are you enjoying this soft bed too much?"

She pulled back the bedcovers, looking down at herself. Her armor and boots had been removed, and her tunic. Rising, she clothed herself, though she found that her tunic was unsurprisingly in need of repair. They returned to their quarters to change first. He insisted on both of them dressing in the garb of Imladris, with a long garment and robe, a cloak, and no leggings. It made no sense, but she shrugged. It was a small quirk, for which he asked indulgence; who was she to argue? A mysterious basket that she guessed might hold a meal was waiting for them, as was Beren. They set off on one of the paths of the valley to some destination Thranduil had in mind, with Beren languidly following them. Nenni noted, with satisfaction, that he looked sparklingly clean. Besides, he would fall asleep into hound dog dreams, once they stopped for any length of time.

As they walked, curiosity got the better of her. "Will you tell me, Hîr vuin, how I was brought back? Ada would not allow me to stay awake, it seems."

Thranduil smiled. "I have noticed that though I did not think it possible, he is even more decisive than I am, about such matters. I am inclined to offer you a choice, Adonnenniel. I respect your right to determine these things for yourself. Glorfindel exercises a father's prerogative; he will not allow you to suffer even a little bit, given a choice. I am not sure either way is right or wrong."

Nenni laughed. "I know it. And I love him for it. From just about anyone else, I would find it insufferable, but I know whence it comes. He warned me that he would be protective of me, so however foolish I may feel....I will not resist him. Perhaps it was for the best; it was a painful injury. But you still have not answered the question," she teased.

"I held you in front of me, in such a way as to keep your rib cage as open as possible. We rode back hard, to the Healing Hall. Once your cuirass was unbuckled, it was lifted off of you and the spear along with it. And then all three of us worked on you. I repaired your organs, and they provided a healing strength that made my work much faster and easier. It was a serious injury, as well you know. And now, it is my turn to ask. Will you show me what happened in the first place?"

Replaying the memory in her mind, she commented. "I should have been more alert for the weapon, but, I only had one chance to bring all three of them down. I sacrificed my awareness for ensuring that none of them escaped my net. For Elladan's life, I felt it was a more than fair trade. His predicament was not his fault. I thought my heart would stop, when I saw all three of them on one lone rider."

Thranduil sighed. "I could not have chosen differently either, as badly as I wish to roll my eyes at this. I witnessed the beginning of it, and it was indeed not his fault. This time."

"Hîr vuin, I recognize that I know little. Would you tell me why, exactly, the twins are such a subject for exasperation and borderline derision? Ada seems to feel the same way."

"Elves have long memories, meleth. To be fair, I have not heard of dangerous excesses on their part, in centuries. But on at least one occasion, they endangered themselves, and therefore others, with reckless abandon. I would not permit Legolas to even meet them, out of fear he would be swept up in their impulsive thinking. I am sure you can understand that having already lost you, I could bear no more. And for a time, after Celebrían could no longer endure the memory of her ordeal and left to sail into the West, it was very bad. Glorfindel has special reason to be hot-tempered with them; he sustained a serious injury once, saving them from their shortsightedness. I will be honest; though Elladan was not at fault today, I am surprised that Glorfindel held up, knowing one of them was even vaguely involved. I was with him, when he heard your cry of pain. The look on his face was not something I would wish directed at me."

"I see," Nenni said. "But, I cannot feel the same way. I like the twins, and I do not hold grudges. Nor do I convict anyone for their past, especially if they make better choices now. I hope Ada can forgive me this." They walked on for some time, without further conversation, when another thought bubbled to the surface.

"You were still fighting, and that is why Ada came to me first?" she asked, tentatively.

Thranduil stopped walking, to face her. "Yes, meleth. There were still many wargs, and arguably Glorfindel should have stayed. It was one of the hardest decisions I have made, in a long time. I sent him to you, though I wanted badly to come to you myself. I hope you can forgive me."

She looked deeply into his blue eyes. "Thranduil, of course I forgive you. It was battle, not tea-time. My pain does not take precedence over the welfare of another. I was managing. Though, I will not deny that by the time Ada came, I was not managing so well. I will never fault you for decisions of this kind. We are here to serve, Hîr vuin, and I do not forget it. Such ordeals are a small sacrifice, to keep our loved ones whole, and evil at bay. In the end, all was well, and I can ask for no more. The day may come when it will be far, far worse. Our fates are sealed, you and I; we must act with what grace we can manage."

They walked on, hand in hand, each occupied in their own thoughts. The path turned uphill, and after climbing a number of switchbacks that threatened to leave her winded, they arrived at a large stone shelf, on which generous drifts of mosses and lichens grew. Nenni guessed it was about half the size of their royal chambers in the Palace. A waterfall cascaded past, at one side of it, creating spray in rainbows of color. There was no need to ask if this was the destination; it was arrestingly beautiful. Nenni simply stood and stared, in appreciation. The valley behind her was lit in the colors of the afternoon. Surely, it rated as one of the most beautiful sights she had yet seen in Ennor, her husband notwithstanding.

"How did you know of this place?" she asked, awestruck.

"I have been to Imladris many times, meleth, though not recently."

She nodded, wistfully. "It is hard for me, to recall the weight of years through which you have lived and I have not. Of course."

"Meleth," he said, regarding her tenderly, "we are together, now. Here." Without another word, his mouth claimed hers, as she melted into his kiss. He ravished her until she was breathless, and then pulled away. He spread his cloak out, and invited her to it, extending his hand as he knelt down. As he brought the basket between them, she did not know whether to be frustrated at the interruption of her rising heat, or attentive to the fact that she was suddenly very hungry. As he glanced up at her, smiling mischievously, she realized that he knew exactly what he was doing. Beren, as she expected, stretched out in contentment, and was almost immediately fast asleep. He had a very long run today, and she felt great happiness to see him rest.

When had she felt this carefree? It was hard to recall...perhaps not for a long time. That the valley held its own kind of power, she perceived in an ascending spiral of awareness; what others had said about it was not mere imagination.

Their meal was a simple one; small biscuits, dried fruits and cheeses, and wine. But it felt like the most elaborate feast. Thranduil would not let her eat a single thing that he did not feed to her with his own hands, and made quite a game out of tucking bits of dried fruit between her lips while requiring her to lick his fingers afterward. One type of hunger was being satisfied, even as another sort was being created.

When she had had enough, they shared kisses spiced with the bowl of wine that they sipped. Thranduil pushed her back gently into the soft moss, admiring her face in the afternoon sun.

The reason for his insistence on her clothing became obvious, in short order. Wandering hands swiftly pushed up her long skirt to remove her one undergarment, and a mouth hungry for a different kind of feast found its way between her legs.

Nenni had never had anything like this before, from him. For long hours, he did not relent in his lovemaking. He brought her to ecstasy with his mouth and hands three times, before he would consent to penetrate her. When he was finally inside her body, steadily thrusting, she was aroused in a manner so far in excess of what usually happened between them, that she was almost lost. With her pinned beneath him, on the verge of a strong climax, he did not need to ask for what he wanted. She screamed in her release, from the excess of her spirit, and the roaring waterfall drowned out all sound. As the hours wore on, he spilled his seed into her again, and again.

_Meleth, how I wish that we found ourselves in another time, for I would conceive a child in you, out of passion such as this._

_I have no will in this matter, Beloved; only gratitude that it is not within my control. I could not resist you. I too, would feel your seed take hold in my womb, in the rush of emotion I feel here today. I pray the Valar will bless us, in some future happiness._

She reached up to pull him down into her kiss. They had long passed coupling out of unmet desire, and wished only to remain sealed together as one, for every minute allowed to them. As the last ray of sun disappeared below the horizon, they achieved one final release, crying out in mutual delight. With great joy, they rested in each other's arms, as the daylight faded.

As Nenni idly contemplated how she was going to manage to clean herself enough to return, Thranduil produced a cloth and a flask of water that was not a degree warmer than that of ice. Laughing merrily, she said "You are the perfect date, Thranduil. You have thought of everything."

While the King was not entirely certain what the idiom meant, he was content to receive what was obviously meant as praise. In a few minutes Nenni felt fresh enough, and the remains of their afternoon meal was packed away in the basket. They both gently stroked Beren, who was still sound asleep, and woke him with what could only be described as a canine version of bed-head. The dog looked so charmingly disoriented, that even Thranduil had to chuckle. He offered his hand to her, as they set off to return in great happiness.

As it was becoming cooler with the onset of evening, she insisted on finding leggings once they returned to their room. While one could never be certain, it seemed like they might possibly be physically satisfied with each other, for a few hours. Rolling her eyes, she had to poke some fun at herself. Though, such excessively amorous behavior was certainly part of what she might expect on a vacation. Not that the customs here were anything like on Earth, but they had not ever had anything that amounted to a honeymoon. Their time in Imladris seemed like it would provide a more than welcome substitution, she thought fondly.

Dinner was quiet and ordinary, give or take that she ate heartily. They spent some time afterward conversing with others in the Hall of Fire, where Elladan and Elrohir sought her out, corraling her for a time in one corner. Both twins gave her heartfelt thanks that held no jesting at all; they wanted to see for themselves that she was well; their concern was endearing. The food she'd eaten made her feel sleepy and after her talk with the twins, she felt like she wished to be alone. Excusing herself, she joined Beren and went to bed early, falling into a sound sleep. At some point, she was aware that Thranduil came to her; she recalled receiving a kiss on her cheek.

So it was not too great of a surprise, when she woke once again in the small hours of the morning, feeling fully rested. Muting her thoughts, she wondered if by some miracle she could keep her mind blank enough to wander off somewhere, and not bother Glorfindel. Either way, she was not sleepy, and there was nothing else for it. Rising quietly, she dressed, and left. Plucking a flower from her crown, she could think of at least one worthwhile activity. Elrond had said he would like these everywhere, and she had hours to kill. As she glided off, she grew a small chain of them that she twirled around her wrist like a muted lantern, and vanished. This time she decided to head east, just to see where east went. They had flown over some...things, that looked interesting to her, and it seemed as promising as anywhere else, to go explore. She found her way more or less on navigational instinct to the patio on which the eagle had landed; it was what lay beyond that intrigued her.

The structure in question appeared to be a very impressive portal, but there was a second story that was more elaborately built, and there had to be a way up there. Staring for some time, and walking around it, she could not see anything obvious, so she shrugged and decided to see where the pathway led. The moon was bright once again, and there was a bridge that seemed to lead toward a steeply ascending path. _Why not_ , she thought. She was up against the cleft that formed one wall of the valley, so it seemed a little odd to find what appeared to be an exit. Then she recalled, was this not how the Dwarves arrived here, long ago? Perhaps from up above, she might see how to go to the top of the portal, as well? The moonlight was bright, and the visibility very good.

Nenni reached a point where the path narrowed, and she hesitated. There were steep drop-offs on either side. She made a huffing noise of disgust. _Are you ever going to get over being afraid of every damn thing? Just pretend you are an elf, and keep walking._ Taking a deep breath, she forced herself onward, and then froze. A cloud came over the moon, and now it was much darker; now she could not see where to put her feet. _Fine_ , she thought. _Be that way._ Looking up, she saw that it was not a small cloud. _That leaves three choices. Stand here for quite awhile, feel my way, or grow a lightbulb._ And yet none of those three seemed like anything she really wished to do.

With a scowl on her face, she plunked down where she stood, turning to look at the pleasantly glowing lights of Imladris below her. A feeling of peace had almost settled over her, when the Little Voice spoke: _Well, now what are you doing? Moping the evening away, because you can't bring yourself to walk a few more feet?_

_I am not moping, and no one invited you. Go away._

_I can go wherever I like. Though, you are right. You are not moping, you are peevish._

_Do you have some point to make? Because I did not come outside to listen to you. Or this. So please, convey your wisdom and go find someone else to bother. I am certain a guard is awake somewhere, in need of such entertainments as you can provide._

_I was going to offer you some useful advice, but if you do not wish to hear it..._

_Oh for crying in the mud, WHAT?_ Nenni was about at her limit.

_You are not seeing things clearly,_ said the Little Voice, as it began to fade away. _Think about it. And, you can thank me later._

She clapped her hand over her mouth, when she realized she was actually growling. _I am not seeing things clearly? What did that....oh, hell. I hate it when you are right._

Trying hard to quiet her now thoroughly provoked mind, she closed her eyes, and reached out with her gift, to see the vegetation around her quite clearly, and the pathway in between. She frowned. _I have never tried to walk this way,_ she thought. Tentatively, she took a step, opening her eyes, and immediately became disoriented. _Bad idea_. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes again, refocusing the image in her mind. _Thranduil did this when his eye was blind, he told me so. Surely it can work?_ Still she hesitated, and then made up her mind. _What can possibly go wrong?_ She kept her eyes closed, and began to walk, though with different sight, until she ascended to a place where the vegetation was becoming very sparse. _So there are limits to the application but....this is kind of amazing_. Turning and reversing her steps abruptly, she walked into something. Someone. She had to stifle a shriek; she was badly startled.

_Iellig, do not fear._ His arms wrapped around her as she tried to control her feelings, which had just jumped to being indescribably volatile. As she tried to govern herself, she did the only thing that seemed like she might not later regret, and held onto him. She'd been startled, angered, afraid, enchanted, triumphant and annoyed all within the last two minutes, and now she was no longer in control. Her heart was pounding in her chest, because among her surging emotions was the strong urge to punch him. And now she could add feeling ashamed of even thinking it, to the list.

_Iellig, forgive me. You were discovering something, and I did not wish to disturb you. I knew also that you were enjoying your solitude. But the pathway is indeed treacherous here, for one with a fear of heights. I was concerned for your safety._

_I understand, Ada. I am so sorry, for the jumble in my mind. Please know that I mean no disrespect._

_The jumble is partly my fault, iellig. When you feel you are able, take my hand and descend the pathway. You may explore your discovery more, and I will feel reassured that you cannot fall._

She nodded. _If I am to be honest, I am not in a hurry. I enjoy being held by you, Ada, when I am in my right mind._

Glorfindel laughed. _You do not need a reason to ask for my affection, Adonnenniel. Walk on, then. There are more comfortable places than the pathway to the East Gate of Imladris._

She sought his hand, closed her eyes, and led on. _Ada it is not a fear of heights, that I have. It is a fear of falling from a height, under certain conditions. I enjoy high places quite a bit...and Thranduil has helped me to be much better about it. I could not have come up here at all tonight, as I was some months ago._

_I see._

Nenni reached the stone pathway. It was still very dark, and she had no more plants by which to discern her way. He perceived her difficulty, and led on. A twinge of fear washed over her, as she could not see where she was going, but forced herself to trust him. Obviously he somehow could navigate; he would not endanger her.

_You wished to visit the top of the portal?_ he asked.

_Yes, please. I could not see how._

_It was hiding in plain sight, iellig. Here is the ladder. Go on up._

And truly, it was right in front of her, in the middle of the portal. In the dim light she had mistaken it for a decorative feature, though now that she was looking at it, it was embarrassingly obvious.

She swiftly ascended, grasping only the side rails. It was old training from the ship, to never place one's hands on a rung.

Looking at all the views, she declared _I like it here_. Clearly, she was not the only one, as many chairs and even a couch had been placed here, all facing the columns that supported the roof and looking outward.

_Be careful, iellig. There are no protective rails; it is possible to step over the edge. If you remain inside the columns, though, you are safe._

_Thank you,_ she said, grateful for the warning.

He seated himself on the couch, which looked toward Imladris. _Will you sit with me?_

Nenni rested against him, tucking her feet up underneath herself, and he placed his arm around her shoulders.

_Thank you for helping me today, Ada. Thranduil described the ride back here to me. It is for the best, that you caused me to sleep. Though I hate to admit it, I think it would have been too much even for my stubbornness. I am sorry, to have caused you grief._

He sighed heavily. _It was hardly your fault._

_Ada_ , she said as carefully as she could manage, _it was not Elladan's fault either. I do not know, if you saw what happened?_

_I did not, iellig._

_Would you look on my memory? Please forgive my boldness, but Thranduil explained to me today why it is that some do not regard the twins too highly. It matters to me, for you know that he was blameless._

A few moments passed. _I see. But you must realize, iellig, it is still not easy for me._

_Not easy to forget, or not easy to forgive?_

Nenni felt Glorfindel's muscles stiffen, but she held her ground.

_Perhaps both, iellig._

Some moments passed.

_Ada, I must ask you something, with deepest respect. My question is not to provoke you, but because I need to know. Is there a reason, by which they do not deserve to be forgiven? Are they bad-hearted?_

_And I must turn your question around on you, iellig. Why are you asking?_

She did not hesitate. _Because in the short time I have known them, I feel very drawn to them. I care about them already, with increasing fondness. Very soon, my heart will reach out to them with affection and form a bond. If there is a reason why I should turn aside from my feelings toward them, I would know it before I take a misstep._

His voice flared in her mind, unexpectedly filled with ire. _It is not enough, Adonnenniel, to gain a father? You now wish to add in brothers, as well?_

She gasped. His words stung more deeply than if he had struck her. Her body went rigid, as a crushing band of anxiety wrapped around her chest. Bitter tears welled out of her eyes. Barely breathing, she could not run, she could not move. The only thing she could do, was lift her head and turn it away from him as her chin began to tremble. But then, something deep inside of her hardened against him.

_That was uncalled for. Next time, slap me across the face, as hard as you can. It will hurt less._

Standing up and walking to the far side of the portal, she sat in another chair where she gave free reign to the anguish his accusation had elicited. Burying her face in her hands, she sobbed quietly; something at which she had long practice. It was not that there was no truth to his words; quite the opposite. His cruelly aimed arrow had hit the mark, perfectly. Shaking her head, she felt stupid...and betrayed. I _should have known better...I walked right into that._

Glorfindel touched her arm. "Adonnenniel." The intense grief in his voice was perhaps the only thing that could have gained her attention.

Blinking back tears, she looked at him. He knelt next to her chair, and the voice in his mind was as pained as the other. _Iellig, your words are true. It was uncalled for. I have broken your trust and done great harm. I beg you, please forgive me. Please...would you come back to sit with me?_

Nenni did not answer, but slowly rose and returned to her original location, feeling hollow inside. Even though she knew not to allow such emotional naïveté to take root, a tendency to be entirely too hopeful undid her every time. Knowing that no one is perfect did not diminish the misery of having it proven. But as in all such occurrences, only one acceptable choice remained open, even though she felt like her heart lay in pieces before her. As he sat next to her, she took him in her arms and pulled him close, resting her head once more against his shoulder. _I forgive you, Ada._

He pushed her back, very gently, to lift her chin, desiring to look at her face. She made no attempt to resist him, nor to erase the pain still in her eyes.

_I do not understand, iellig. My words tore at your heart, and it yet bleeds. You grant this, with no conditions?_

His question might have made no sense to her, except for two things: His behavior once, in the practice chamber at home, when he forced her to defeat him before granting his pardon to her; and Thranduil's own concepts of justice and forgiveness. The latter, now that she remembered it, might go far to explain what had driven him to speak as he did.

_You asked for my forgiveness, Ada, and I have given it. I do not attach requirements. I believe you are confusing forgiveness with discipline._

His lips parted slightly on his stricken face as he considered her words, and she saw a single tear roll down his cheek as his shoulders fell.

_I expected to learn of you, iellig, but not from you. If I am to repair the hurt I have caused, I must allow you to understand. Will you see?_

_Yes_ she answered, although she did not know what he meant.

He brought her hand to his face, and touched hers in the same way, as he opened his mind to her. She gasped at the weight of it, recalling that in her first experiences of this nature with Thranduil, she had felt the connection to his mind as a form of heaviness, or pressure. This was like that, except more so; it was almost uncomfortable.

_I am doing my best to shield you from this, iellig. I am yet older than Thranduil; it is not to be helped._

Her vision filled with sharp images. The elves of Imladris were engaged in combat, somewhere outside the valley, under Glorfindel. It had been but a few short years, since their mother Celebrían had sailed to Valinor. She did not see Elrond fighting among their ranks. They were outnumbered, but not insurmountably so; they fought in a defensive formation that, coupled with their superior skill at arms, would yield an eventual victory. The twins were there, and her insides twisted to see that they broke formation amidst the angry shouting of Glorfindel to return, plunging headlong into the fray in front of them. Their movements were neither controlled nor calculated, but born of fury. For a time, they held their own, but then were in danger of their lives. With an expression she would fear to face, Glorfindel went in after them, hewing down orcs as though they were insects. By this, he created an avenue by which Elladan and Elrohir could gain their way back to the main body of ellyn. In the retreat, he was pressed hard, and took many wounds...and one contained an evilly crafted poison. He was forced to fight on, sickened and weakening. Shortly after their victory was guaranteed, he succumbed to his injuries.

Even with his physical might and blessings, she witnessed a long and painful convalescence under Elrond's care. The twins came to him in apology, but he did not believe them to be sincere, demanding proof of their obedience. Or perhaps it was better to say, he believed that they were sorry, but not sorry enough to regain his trust. And while time had smoothed over the worst of his resentment, for the better part of five hundred years the situation had remained as she now saw.

As the images faded, she could realize why he had lashed out at her. He was not prepared to cope with her open acceptance of the twins; the events of today and the question she asked him had reopened a long ignored rift that had never been fully resolved. And she had gained another insight, as well.

_Am I right in thinking that obedience means a great deal to you, Ada_? she asked softly, as she looked up at him.

_The greatest factor in my decision to offer you an attachment to me was your voluntary obedience, iellig, even when I could see how difficult it was for you. Even when you were not bound to owe me such compliance, as you are to your husband and King. You never wavered. I give of myself completely to those I have chosen, Adonnenniel. I expect the same loyalty in return._

Nenni regarded him for a long time, fascinated and yet saddened to see this blight in one who was otherwise the most whole and complete individual she had ever known.

_And have either of them faltered, since that day?_

_They would not have dared_ , he said with rising ire.

Lowering her eyes, she waited a moment, taking both of his hands gently in her own. She was about to take an immeasurable risk.

_Ada, none of us are perfect. Have you not just seen that in a moment, even the truest heart can make a serious mistake? I cannot force you to forgive them, but it grieves me that you will not. With much respect, Ada, unless I am utterly failing to understand something that is hidden from me, there is no reason for this to have gone on so long except for your own pride._

Even as the words tumbled out, she prepared herself for his rejection. He was stern, and this probably constituted disrespect that he could not overlook. If this was to be the end of her brief happiness with him, then that would be the price. But it had to be said; she could not have lived with herself had she kept silent. Releasing his hands, she turned and rose to leave, certain that she had crossed a line and pushed him much too far. _I will remove myself from your sight, Ada, and bear the consequences of what I have dared to say, though it will be with a heavy heart._

_No! Please do not leave me, iellig. How can I not accept your reproof, when I see what you would sacrifice in order to speak the truth?_

Relief washed over her, but it was mixed with hurt in a way she was unable to disentangle. She was very close to her emotional limit, and burst into tears all over again as he pulled her back to him. Distress surged through her, and she felt herself slipping away.

_Please Ada, no. Please allow me to return to my room._

He sighed, rising. _As you wish, iellig._

Glorfindel descended the ladder first, ensuring she did so safely as well. Nenni felt dazed, and he embraced her. _Iellig, you have my word that I will make this right, with both the twins and yourself. I am in your debt. Please accept the sense of peace that is the least I can give you, at this moment._

As he led her away, her mind fell under a blanket of tranquility. She could not think, she could not even remember why she stood there. Her walk back to her room took place in a fog, with only the vaguest impression of being helped to undress and climb back into bed. Just before reaching for the warmth of her sleeping husband, she thought she might have felt a kiss on her brow. Blankets were pulled over her, as nothingness descended.


	9. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rhîw 66 Imladris, January 28 Gregorian]

_Move,_ she thought _. I have to move._ This morning, her consciousness seethed with turmoil; her inner workings groaned like a great machinery, determined to be set in motion by external forces that would not be denied. She listened, and only heard the sound of the waterfalls; no one else was near. Dressing, trembling hands chose garments that would allow for free movement. Her agitation moved her to sit briefly on the balcony, as she tried to make sense of the upheaval her head, but she could not remain. A primal need for both motion and solitude goaded her in a way she could not question or resist.

Pacing to the balustrades of the balcony, she saw that no one appeared to be in sight; there were easy handholds and columns by which to descend. In the blink of an eye, she was at ground level and running. The sight of her feet in rapid alternation, as swiftly as possible, brought a mild sense of relief and urged her onward. She ran and ran, down hills and rocks, and more rocks after that, until she found trees. And when she had gone on further, and found one that seemed like it might be the tallest of all, she climbed upward until she was lost in the heights. Desiring a nameless comfort, she wrapped her limbs around it, clinging. A grief that needed to escape her spirit came in the form of racking sobs, until there was nothing left to cry. Motionless, she rested in the unfulfilling and sepulchral calm that invariably followed such storms.

 _I have finally gone mad_ , she thought, _and it feels like I thought it might. I don't care, and I don't care that I don't care. Why am I here?_

 _No, no more questions,_ she told herself. _Only this tree._ Leaning her face into the bark, she wondered what it might be like never to leave here. Closing her eyes, the tree flared into her mind, the vision of the life within as only she could see it. The health and vitality of the living tree beneath her took her breath away; it was complete in its magnificence. Her arms encircled it tighter, as did her legs; she pulled herself to it.

In her perfect quiet, slowly, with awe, she watched it reach to her. Cells were in motion, growing. The bright green of new life crept to her arms, encompassed her hands, and touched her face. Her throat was covered; every place in which bare skin touched the bark. Once the growth had mingled against her own body, a connection was forged. From the place she drew breath, and life, the tree itself had her. It was her, and she was it. It had no name and no need of one, and neither did she; for she did not recall her own identity, in her present state. It was the rarest bliss, an awareness outside of anything possible for one of her kind to truly understand. And yet, the same Valar who had blessed her had left the traces of their distant magic here as well.

Calm descended, as she was shown inside. Her roots descended unimaginably deep, and the weight of years was upon her. Great strength was hers, and stillness. She sent forth her life with the seasons and retreated again from it, and with each rising and setting of the sun she inhaled and exhaled in turn. Even now, the time of stirring was almost upon her, as the force of growth began to awaken. This was preparation; it was nearly time to grow the leaves that would crown her with beauty and grace. Time measured itself not in years, but in decades and centuries. There was no pain, and neither was there love; only the sun, moon, stars, and Being.

The tree allowed her to understand that she could remain here, and be taken wholly. This was an invitation; the growth would continue into her body, and consume her. She only had to consent. There would never again be distress or struggle, joy or laughter. Only the passage of time, and Being. As she listened, she felt something pleading with her, to remain. No words reached her ears; only an impulse of desperation, of yearning, deep within her.

 _This is not what I am supposed to do_ , she told the tree.

Even to her derailed reasoning, her answer rang hollow. _This is not what I want_ , which was a firmer response, and it was the truth. _But to know that you would make me welcome, comforts me. My spirit knows pain, but there is also love. I choose to endure one, for the joy of the other. And no matter what I suffer, I cannot abandon the hope of love. Just as the deep earth calls your roots, love calls me._

Nenni felt gentle regret, and curiosity from under her hands, about love. She struggled to explain, to remember.

_I have a mate, one of my own kind. He is more fair in my eyes than the stars, and my heart is not whole without him. To be parted from him is to be without air, or water. He is... Thranduil._

The moment his name was fixed in her mind, she had a bridge by which to return. And she could feel, the tree did not understand. Could not understand. _I must go now, but I leave my thanks. You provided me solace, and graced me with your splendor._

Opening her eyes, she raised her head quickly, and winced. Her face and throat stung badly, where she had pulled away. Removing her hands and arms in the same manner, she found out why her skin smarted so much. The tree had merged into the first layer of her skin, everywhere she had exposed herself to it. Quite literally, she was tearing herself away. She had run, fled, to come here. If she was choosing not to stay, to what was she returning? What had just happened? And why was she here in the first place? At least she could remember Thranduil. _This is completely nuts,_ she thought, _and it is time to return to the ground below._

She descended easily, hopping from branch to branch as Thranduil had taught her. _I like that name_ , she thought, _very much. Thranduil. I like to say it, I like to think it. She found she could recall his face, and voice,_ which made her smile as well. In her increasing happiness, she tumbled to a few branches, catching them easily before sailing to another. Soon enough she was on the ground, and looked back one more time. It was no longer possible to see where she had been, so far above. She reached out with her hand, and touched her forehead to the tree one last time, as she looked on its true appearance again, willing the memory to fix in her mind. Something rare had happened here, and priceless. _Goodbye_ , she sent.

Meandering some more, she came out of the trees and into the wide clearing of the valley floor. _It is so lovely_ , she thought, and then she caught sight of the structures of Imladris, far above. Frowning, she stopped. _I am supposed to be up there_ , she thought. _And it all looks very hard to climb._ Turning around, she looked back at the trees. _I came from that way_ , she reasoned. _And did I not jump down rocks?_

Backtracking seemed sensible. As she walked, keeping something of an eye on her general direction of destination, she tried to think. _What am I doing out here? And why don't I know anything, besides Thranduil?_ She stopped. Looking at her clothes and boots did not seem to remind her, but then she saw her hands, though she grimaced at the large abrasions. She wore rings, very beautiful ones. Thranduil had given them to her and she was...his wife. She frowned again. There was more. She was...his Queen. And she was at...Imladris. She fought very hard, to recover that last one. _I am Adonnenniel_ , she thought, becoming irate. _And I am wandering in the valley because.....? Because I woke up and ran here, that is why. And why did I do that?_ _I need to sit_ , she thought, looking for a suitable rock or tree.

Plunking down, she closed her eyes and fought to recall what had happened. Last night she had gone to bed, and gone walking at night and....with a lurch in her stomach, the events of the early morning came back to her. She'd had more or less a double meltdown, speaking with Glorfindel. Confronting Glorfindel. Poor Glorfindel, she thought, her heart sinking as she remembered the pain of it; both hers, and his. _I wish I could have said something, done something so he would have felt better. But...I'd reached the end._

Reflecting, she felt genuinely alarmed at her state of mind. _That has not happened in a very long time, and should not have even been possible here. I've lost memories before from stress, but this badly? This was a nearly complete disconnect._ She groaned. _I will never hear the end of this_. She shook her head. _I have to get back. How am I going to explain?_

A warm hand touched her arm. _Iellig, open your eyes._

Glorfindel knelt next to her, and she was glad, if chagrined, to see him.

"Ada," she said softly. "I seem to be having an interesting morning. I am sorry."

"Do not be sorry, iellig. You would not be here, were it not for me. It is I, who am sorry," he said regretfully. "Lean toward me, Adonnenniel. Your skin needs repair." She did as he asked, and remained quiet while a tingling warmth suffused the affected places.

"Ada, I do not wish to have a Sorry contest. I am far more practiced at being sorry than you are; if you let me have my way, this will all be much simpler." It was gentle teasing, as she tested the waters between them.

A smile crossed Glorfindel's lips. "And what would you like to have happen now, iellig, since it may be that I can be persuaded?"

Some of the humor left her voice. "I would like for those in Imladris to not find out they are hosting a basket case. And, I wish to be able to believe that all is truly well between you and I. What happened was very hard for me, Ada. It is barely in me to resist Thranduil. It is in some ways far more difficult, with you. Though I heard your words last night, my heart is not at rest. I do not have your strength."

Wordlessly he sat next to her and pulled her to him, embracing her. Her head rested against his chest, as he rubbed slow circles around her back, quieting her. Under his touch, and the steady sound of his heartbeat, she began to find faith once again that their relationship might not be in total shambles.

"Iellig, no one will know anything about what happened to you this morning, except the three of us. You must understand, you are blameless in all of this. Last night you saw truly, and spoke truly, even though it cost you dearly to do it. You allowed me to see all of your heart, and in a moment of anger and weakness I used it against you. It was one of the most grievous wrongs of my life, Adonnenniel, and I count myself fortunate to have been forgiven for something so inexcusable."

Nenni felt a certain sense of disbelief. "If that is among your greatest mistakes, Ada, your life is a remarkable one. I have said and done far worse, in anger."

She paused, pulling away to look at him, and lightly laid her fingers along his jaw. "Ada, there is something you must know. If a day comes when I am the one who commits a grave error, I beg that you will forgive me. If I ask for this, and you withhold it, you will break my mind. Assign me some penance if you must, but please, do not refuse to pardon me."

Removing her fingers, she searched his eyes for some kind of response, and saw kindness.

"I would never subject you to such cruelty, iellig. I see this in you; this is an aspect of why you found my grievance with Elladan and Elrohir to be intolerable. We think differently in this regard, and I would like to learn more. But not just now." Hearing this, a great weight departed, as she held onto him in gratitude. Her sense of safety, security, and trust with him was falling back into place, just as surely as the gift of his calming was sifting through her spirit.

"Adonnenniel, I am humbled. I could have lost you today, because of the effects of my mistreatment. Your mind is not structured like mine; it has limits, borders, and I pushed you beyond them. Only now did I see the consequence. You stood on a brink, and only your bond to your husband was strong enough to afford you a means of return. The tree wished to take you, and I could not have reached you in time."

Nenni saw her experience now in another light. "It was you, wasn't it? I remember something was there, asking me not to leave."

"Yes."

"Ada, does Thranduil know about....all of this?"

Glorfindel sighed. "At the moment, he knows that you wished to go for a run in the forest, and that I went to find you for the midday meal, because that is what I told him. While it was still the truth, I omitted a great deal, and this weighs on my heart. He is not in distress, nor is he aware that anything at all has happened to you. It will be my responsibility to confess my actions, and that I nearly cost him his mate."

Her gaze hardened. "You will do no such thing. You will sit here, and listen to me. With respect, Ada."

A complex assortment of emotions played across his features, but not for long. "I forget sometimes, iellig, that you are a Queen. I am listening."

Nenni did not smile, but spoke in great earnestness. "Ada, you see much, but you do not see everything about me. For all your power and wisdom, you do not fully know me. Not yet. You may not say that to Thranduil, because it is not true. I would not have chosen to remain with the tree. While I understand how afraid you must have felt, looking in from the outside, it was simply not going to happen. The tree was not going to take me by force; it was an invitation. Truthfully, I found the experience to be profound, and a thing of great wonder. So please stop punishing yourself; you were not going to lose me.

It is not your fault that my mind is healing from years of being....a complete mess. And as I owe much of my healing to you, I cannot hold words said in the throes of strong feelings against you. We never would have been having such a conversation, had you not granted me the gift of your adoption. We have a saying on Earth, 'you cannot make an omelet, without breaking some eggs.'

Thranduil is my mate; it is my right to share my experiences with him, in my own way. Please, do not try to take this away from me. The harm done was to me, not him, and I have freely forgiven you. It is not your place to interpret these things about me to him, unless I happen to be unconscious. I am exceedingly grateful, that you chose to tell him less; you have spared him a heavy burden of distress that ultimately would have been for no reason. He will know, but not in the manner in which you would tell him.

You and I had a difficulty, and it is resolving. How else are we to learn of each other? I can say no more, Ada. You have my trust, and my regard for you is undiminished."

Glorfindel listened with an expression that did not change, and a gaze that did not flinch.

"You are so many improbable things, all housed in one body, iellig. You are unbreakably strong yet frail, lacking knowledge yet wise, damaged yet sound. I will yield to you on one condition; that you will speak to him when I may be present as well."

Nenni's heart began to sink, once again, as she looked away from him. "No, Ada. You are asking me to keep my thoughts hidden from him well enough to discuss this at a particular time and place. I may not be able to manage that, even if I wanted to. If he sees something in me and demands an explanation, I cannot refuse him. And, your condition hardly meets the definition of allowing me to tell him in my own way. I will not try to interfere with whatever you wish to say to him, once he is told. You have your own relationship with him, and that is private to the two of you. You will hear what I tell him, no matter where I am. You are acting from a place of wishing to confess what you believe are your faults to your friend, because you feel the weight of responsibility for my welfare. I am acting from a place of wanting to protect my husband, who has already suffered so much grief and loss, from any pain that he does not need to feel."

She now turned to fully look at him, pleading. "Ada, I am nearly desperate to have no further conflict with you...but I am as protective of Thranduil as you are of me."

The firmness in his clear eyes began to soften somewhat. "What you say is true, iellig, and you are motivated by love. After everything I have already caused you to endure, I will not add more. It will be as you wish."

"Thank you, Ada. Very much."

He kissed the top of her head. "You have not eaten today, Adonnenniel, and I cannot allow you to miss yet another meal. Come, we will return now." He took her by actual paths, rather than the reverse of how she had descended in the first place. She asked how much he knew of what happened in the tree, and showed him the parts that were unseen, in the hopes it would soften his understanding. It seemed to help, in the end. "Most of the Eldar at one time or another have sought to experience the creation of Yavanna, iellig. Yet I will concur that this was extraordinary." Feeling encouraged, she told him about the redwood tree on Earth, and what had happened to her there. Soon she was happily chattering away about being taught to climb the trees, and managing her fear of falling. Glorfindel smiled, and realized that she truly did regard him as before.

Two far happier elves returned to Imladris. Thranduil waited outside the Dining Hall. He had prepared a speech of teasing admonishment about her lateness, but then he saw his wife's face transform with joy as her eyes fell on him. He somehow forgot all about it.

When the meal was served, she found that she was very hungry, and determined that she was entitled to eat her fill. She did not see the corners of Thranduil's mouth twitch in amusement, as he served her thirds of the foods she liked most. At every possible moment, she kept one of her hands on his leg under the table, often having to make odd use of her fork in order to dispense with the use of a knife to cut something. When they rose for Lord Elrond, she felt vaguely overstuffed, which seemed perfectly acceptable to her. The King led his wife back to their room in a dignified manner, but the moment they were behind a screen, he lifted her up to meet his hungry kiss. She returned his affection with her whole heart. He pulled back to see that she looked completely radiant.

"Adonnenniel, I will encourage this running habit of yours, if it brings you back to me with this kind of eagerness," he teased.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder, Hîr vuin," she said roguishly, absentmindedly noting that Beren was snoring, upside down across all the pillows.

Frowning as he looked at her more carefully, he said, "I see that something more than running must have occurred. Much of your skin is newly healed, Adonnenniel. Will you tell me why?"

"Yes, I will, but...you can actually see that? I mean, obviously you can, but....that is impressive."

He looked at her, with one eyebrow raised in expectation of an answer. She sighed. He was not particularly famous for his patience in this regard. "The why of it, Hîr vuin, is more than one story. I am not seeking to evade you. This will take a bit of time to tell, and as part of it is quite extraordinary, I would like to do it justice. May I ask if you have plans for us? Because I would enjoy it if we could be alone somewhere beautiful, outside. And if this would not please you, direct me to the couch."

His eyes were kind, but he wordlessly gestured toward the couch, smiling.

Inclining her head to him, she walked to the balcony. "As you wish, i Aran nîn."

As she settled herself onto his lap, her face grew thoughtful. "Before I begin, Thranduil, I need to you know that I am sitting here, now, and am fully well. Everything has already been resolved, for my part."

"That is not an inspiring preamble, Adonnenniel," he said, with an edge of increasing impatience to his voice.

"I know it, Thranduil. But as my story has some unpleasantness, I am trying to spare you any distress. The answer to your question is, my skin is newly healed because I had an extraordinary encounter with a tree. It forged a connection with me by growing into the surface of my exposed skin, and when the time came to depart, I had to tear away from it, quite literally. Glorfindel healed the damage once he met me."

His reaction was one of predictable astonishment and confusion. "Now if you will allow it, I will start at the beginning, so that what I just said has a prayer of making sense."

He chuckled. "You manage my impatience well, meleth, ever with grace and courtesy."

"I am sworn to your service, i Aran nîn, and ever seek to fulfill my obligations in a manner that pleases you." Her tone was serious, but her eyes were full of humor. She was rewarded with a thorough kiss.

"And your Aran does not forget to show his pleasure," he smiled. "Now tell your tale, whilst I endeavor to behave myself."

She recounted everything in great detail, grateful that she did not have to ask for him to hold her when the parts that were the most difficult to tell came along. When she completed the events of the previous night, he was openly astonished.

"Meleth, do not think badly of me for saying this. In a way, it is almost a relief to know that Glorfindel is capable of being less than perfect. It makes me feel a tiny bit less culpable, for the sum of my misdeeds."

"You do not need to explain, beloved. On Earth we had a saying, 'He is human like the rest of us.' His words hurt me, but I felt very bad for him at the end of it. I am used to making that kind of mistake. Every kind of mistake, really. But for someone so unblemished...I believe it was very hard for him. He loves deeply, and his heart is true in a way that is hard for me to even understand. Anyway."

Next came the events of the morning, which she showed him in her mind perhaps more than with with the use of speech. "So you see," she teased gently, "your hidden powers include the ability to overcome a nearly complete memory loss."

He did not speak for quite some time, and she decided to look on in his thoughts. He was not happy, that much of this had occurred.

"May I say more, Thranduil?" she asked softly.

He looked at her, his preoccupation departing gradually. Finally, he nodded.

"I am leaving out the...verbal struggle I had with Glorfindel over the manner in which to tell you about all of this. He very much intended to speak with you first. He carries a great burden of...something between responsibility and guilt, for the sum of what happened. He believes that it is his fault, that I was almost lost to the tree, even though I do not agree. And I know that he will speak his own thoughts to you, probably soon. I had to plead my case rather strongly, to gain the right to tell you first, on my own. Do I need to tell you why it mattered to me, or can you already see it?"

"I can see it," he said slowly, "and I thank you for your regard. Adonnenniel, what kind of tree was it, that you climbed?"

"I believe it was a beech. Why?"

"There is old lore, concerning the gifts of different trees. On hearing the sum of your words and seeing the images that were shared with you, I agree that your experience was not one that ever had you in real danger. You were shown a remarkable grace, one I have never heard of in all the history of our kind. The beech is a tree of wisdom, and great strength. I do not believe the Valar would have permitted you to consent, honestly, even had you wished to. It is outside of what is known, but given what was spoken to us...if we cannot be parted, it seems hardly likely that this outcome would have been possible."

She twisted her lips into a grimace. "I had not even thought about that."

He continued. "I understand why my friend is grieved. He could not have known this depth of your heart, meleth. But I do. He has taken on a heavy responsibility, with you. And being who he is, he feels obligation to both of us. Do not think for a minute, that he does not believe I have entrusted him with my most cherished possession."

Nenni's eyebrows raised. "Even though I know that for all practical purposes I am indeed your possession, I will struggle with that word if it remains long in this conversation. It carries very...bad connotations...in my former world."

He looked at her, amused. "Does it help, if I remind you that I am equally your possession?"

"A little. Maybe. Probably." She paused. "Actually, can we forget I said anything about that? I really do not need to be importing gender inequality issues from another world into this discussion. Please forgive me."

"I think I can manage that, as well as taking you somewhere outside. You wished to walk?"

"I would like that. Or maybe somewhere to play music, where I would not bother everyone. But I had also wanted to ask you if we might spar, at some point. I thought of some disarming techniques and wondered if they would work against you."

He laughed, heartily. "Meleth, a thousand years from now, I am not certain I will ever know what to expect from you."

She wrapped her arms around him, pecking him on the lips, while her fingers ran through his silken hair, and braided some of it absentmindedly.

"Good," she said, smirking.

His eyes narrowed. "I see that someone is full of mischief this afternoon."

"Only this afternoon, Hîr vuin?" as she batted her eyes with a completely neutral face.

He rolled his eyes with exasperation. "Let us turn to the swords, first, then, in the hopes that such exercise will temper your rising ebullience. I take it we can manage without full armor? I hope so, as your cuirass is yet being repaired."

She nodded. "I would think that just vambraces and gloves would suffice."

In a few minutes they found themselves in the council circle where they had fought previously, and soon were deep in conversation as she explained to him her ideas. Thranduil was particularly intrigued with the move designed to trap both the opponent's blades inside of the aggressor's. They tried many variations on it, with different kinds of attacks and parrys, and agreed that in the odd world of their own competition against each other, that it had a place.

"I should not tell you this, but I also thought up another vaulting attack. I struggle with the desire to try it versus the desire to keep it hidden away for some future opportunity. The problem is, I cannot decide if it has merit or not."

He shook his head, full of good humor. "Out with it, meleth. I am in a rare mood to indulge attacks on my person by lovely copper-haired elleth."

"Then it is a shame Tauriel is so far away, Hîr vuin."

Thranduil squinted at her. "For your information, Tauriel has auburn hair. Have I taught you nothing about color?"

Nenni's mouth opened, and she did not know what to say. He was right, of course, about their hair. So very many things that she could not afford to have enter her mind badly wanted to, and so she took the only open course of action. Demurely dropping her gaze, she asked his pardon, and promised to recall the difference in shades of hair on future occasions.

Before she could land in further trouble, she commenced explaining her vaulting idea, explaining what she'd seen him do in his match against Glorfindel. And, she tried it; the sideways roll, crouch, and vault on two blades over his head. She was able to land it, and he pointed out the pros and cons of her idea as she listened carefully. Thranduil's exposition was interrupted by the clatter of boots. Looking up, she smiled. It was the twins, with looks of eagerness written all over their faces.

"Aran Thranduil," said Elladan.

"Bereth Adonnenniel," said Elrohir.

And then in stereo: "Please, would you show us how to do that?"

Thranduil's eyebrow raised, but his face held its mirth. "To which 'that' are you referring, my young lords?"

"The vaulting," came back the simultaneous answer.

"That is Adonnenniel's invention. She may explain if she wishes." The King gestured to her and seated himself, clearly enjoying himself thoroughly while he contemplated the edges on his swords.

Nenni regarded them with a critical eye. They were taller than she was, but not nearly approaching the King's height. "Draw your swords, please," she asked, "and hold them like this." She wished to see the length of their blades, the hilt and grip versus the rest of them.

_Thranduil, do I know if they can vault in general? I do not wish to insult them by asking but...I do not know these things about other elves._

_They should know how to do that, meleth. Most of us do, even those who do not fight._

She frowned. "I am not sure how well it will transfer, Elladan and Elrohir, on account of me having developed the idea with the use of two blades. I rarely vault except when I fight with both swords, but it can be done. When I began, I spent time in the forest, not on stone like this. I practiced cartwheeling, using the sword as an extension of my arm, until I could manage it smoothly. Only then did I add in the vaulting and tumbling. It is only safe to do when you can fully anticipate a downward lunge by your opponent, with all their strength. You are vulnerable during the vault; you must have speed and total surprise on your side or it will go badly. I have only used it a few times in combat; I am very careful. And the reason I am doing it is to always, always attempt to gain a position behind my opponent, for a chance to kill. Otherwise, it is a worthless and dangerous maneuver in spite of how it looks." She positioned them in the center of the circle. "My grip does not change when I do this. Were I to use one blade, I would use a two-handed grip unless I had incredibly good balance. You also need to ensure your blade can withstand the forces involved. I weigh less than you, and these are different swords than most others have."

Vaulting and tucking over them, she demonstrated the maneuver three different times, so they might watch carefully.

"I am sorry I cannot think of more advice; that is the best I can manage to share."

They looked at each other, and then her, smiling. "We thank you, Adonnenniel."

Grinning at both of them, she saw that Glorfindel approached behind them, and suddenly felt very awkward. He smiled to her, and nodded his head courteously at Thranduil.

"Elladan, Elrohir. Would you accompany me, please?"

The twins looked at each other, and she caught more than a hint of trepidation in their eyes. "Yes, my Lord," they echoed meekly, following him. While Nenni had a strong feeling she knew what was about to happen, she desperately wanted to be far away from it. Thranduil saw the look on her face, and rose.

"Please can we go back now?" she asked softly, sheathing her swords. As Thranduil led her away, he put his arm around her.

_Meleth, are you not pleased? This is what you wanted to see happen, is it not?_

_It is but...it feels terribly awkward, for me. I have forgiven what Glorfindel said to me, but can you understand that it is hard on some level, to forget? It will take time, for the sting of those words to leave my mind._

They walked back to their room in silence, and unfastened their few pieces of armor. As she laid her things on the table, she felt his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him.

_Meleth, do you trust me?_

_Of course I do, Thranduil, with my life. Why would you ask me that?_

_Because I am going to do something to you, and I am not going to obtain your permission in advance._

She had certainly left herself with nowhere to go, this time. But what she had said was true, so...

_Do what you will, Thranduil. Whatever it is, you do have my consent._

_Close your eyes._

She could feel nothing, and looked at him when he asked her to. He kissed her on the forehead, as he reached around behind her to unbraid her hair. He combed it for a few moments, pleased with what he saw.

"Gather your recorder and music. I have just the place in mind, where we can be alone."

It was no hardship to do so, as those objects were still in the leather satchel she had carried on the eagle. He carried it for her, and led her away. Clearly he had no wish to tell her what he had done to her, and she declined to pry. He was King.

"Wait", she said, thinking of something. Reaching into the bag, she took the head node of the recorder out, and slipped it into the undergarment supporting her bosom, before smiling and continuing on.

"I never thought I could be jealous of a musical instrument, meleth, but I stand corrected."

She laughed. "You do not need to be jealous if our destination is sufficiently isolated, do you?"

He led her to the north cliffs, where they climbed steep paths that worked in and out of various caverns; even higher up than the Observatory to which Glorfindel had taken her. At last they emerged to a path of wide stone stairs flanked by unlit lamps, leading to a stately openwork dome of incredible artistry. Nenni gasped; she recognized this. "This is where the White Council met," she whispered to no one in particular. She had seen the structure from far below, but had not realized at that distance what it was. There were so many constructions here that were lovely and ornamental, it was hard to know which might prove more interesting than others.

"Thranduil, thank you for bringing me here, I had forgotten about this. And now I actually may look at it carefully," she said, delighted. They were not far from the level of the top of the valley, and stunning views that looked to the west were a feast to the eyes. And the building itself...while the columns supporting the dome were not true Caryatids, each one was ornamented with a female form. Whether they were meant to be ellith, the Ladies of the Valar, or merely abstract loveliness, she did not know, but they were beautiful.

Thranduil watched his wife with interest. "I did not know that constructs interested you so, meleth."

Nenni looked back at him. "Really? After all the adoration I have lavished on the beauty of the wood and stone that is married in your Hall? It is beyond interest, Thranduil. If I had the skill, I believe I would fill my world to look like this. I have a particular weakness for beautiful statuary and columns, such as this. They remind me of the great buildings of Earth, from times when it meant something to pour light and beauty into the finished form, and have it be pleasing to both the eye and spirit. I suppose I have never gone on about it, but the architecture at the Gates of your Halls...pure magnificence."

She gestured upward, to draw his eye thither. "How is it possible to view such a colonnade, and not sigh for the pleasure of looking on? There was no need to have the dome call to mind the petals of a flower, nor the pattern of vines to repeat themselves along the exterior of the arcade...and yet look at it. I would usually begin crying right now for the beauty of it, but Ada has taken such impulses from me."

Thranduil's lips parted, to hear this outpouring from her, and she raised her eyebrows, completely intrigued with him. Holding his arms, she drank in the color of his eyes. "My beautiful King, who adorns himself in the most exquisite fabrics, creates masterpieces of precious metals and jewels, and sits on a throne of surpassing intricacy cannot understand this?" she teased mercilessly.

He smiled down on her, but did not reply except to lower his head and kiss her soundly, while moving his hand to her breasts, and sliding it further over her dress to cup the woodwind that by now was as warm as it was every going to become. "Play for me, meleth, please?" His eyes were smoldering, but not with lust. Nenni felt intrigued, and took him by the hand.

A large inlaid table was in the center of the dome, with chairs. Fishing through the satchel, she brought out music. "Would you do me the honor of holding the music so that I can read it? If you would prefer not I can probably manage to prop it...." he laid his finger over her lips, silencing her.

"Yes, Hîr vuin," she said, smiling, able to take a hint. _Shut up and play, Nenni_. Taking her time, she relaxed and ambled through the pieces. Where repeat signs were written, she actually repeated the music, instead of plowing on to the next thing as she might ordinarily do. A few allegros became very lento, because something magical about the time and the place made her wish to have it last as long as possible. Absorbed, she never noticed when Glorfindel came to join them, and seated himself behind her. Thranduil looked up at one point to acknowledge his friend with the smallest bow of his head.

After the better part of an hour, her fingers, not to mention her back, needed a rest. Thranduil was amused at watching her suck on the mouthpiece, to clear it of condensation. She leaned forward to kiss him, and then turned to look at the view, seeing Glorfindel.

"Ada, I did not know you were here." She smiled, suddenly introspective. "Then again, I never know when you are near, do I?" Walking forward, she took the hand he offered, kissing it reverently before releasing it.

"I came to speak with you, iellig, and found myself enjoying the music too much to interrupt. Though the sound graces all of Imladris, it is far easier to hear when I am near to you."

Nenni's eyes grew large as she looked at Thranduil, who grinned at her with mischief. He knew she was slightly shy about playing for others, and had tricked her. She growled in exasperation, though she could not be truly angry with him. "And you call me the imp?" she said to her husband, crossing her arms as she glared at him for the few seconds she could manage it. And then she recognized the first part of what Glorfindel had said, and returned her attention to him.

"I apologize, Ada. You did say you wished to tell something, and I became...distracted." She glared at Thranduil once again, who was now shaking with barely suppressed laughter.

Seeing that their best efforts to be attentive were faring poorly, he smiled. "It is I who am interrupting, iellig. Do not be sorry for enjoying this lightheartedness."

"I am certain I can curb my amusement, and some moments not looking at little black dots will benefit my eyes." She invited him to sit close to them, and sat down herself.

Glorfindel looked at both of them. "As Adonnenniel pointed out to me this morning, Thranduil, because I also hear her, I am aware that she informed you of the words I spoke to her, and the outcome. Yet I still feel I must ask your pardon, for my conduct toward what is indeed your most cherished possession."'

Thranduil looked at him with a firm gaze. "Glorfindel, listen to me, both as your friend and your daughter's husband. No real harm was done, and the matter is as good as forgotten. Believe me, when I tell you that I have achieved failures in my relationship with her that cause your own mistake to be the palest shadow. And as we speak, that shadow is banished. Be at ease."

Nenni smiled, trying to understand exactly what it was they were discussing, but feeling like it might be impolite to ask directly. She felt extremely content at the moment, almost dissociated, and very distractible as well. While she thought it strange, she was disinclined to consider it further.

Glorfindel looked at him, with a degree of confusion. Thranduil smiled. "My friend, what I say now must remain with you, are we understood?"

The older elf nodded. Thranduil smiled, and continued. "You are not the only one to have strong gifts that can influence emotion. If you look deeply at your daughter, you will see that she is not only held in enjoyment at this moment, but that there is no underlying consequence from the hurtful words. This is my gift, to both of you. I can take away the pain of a memory, or take memory away. I meant it when I said, the matter is as good as forgotten. Grow in your bond with each other, free of this. And, before you ask, know that she was in acceptance of what was accomplished. Adonnenniel will recall this discussion in only the most muddled terms, until I release her. Worry no longer."

As Glorfindel fully registered what was being told to him so circumspectly, even he had to realize that there was no further point wallowing in self-recrimination. "Though I am not entirely at ease with this, the choice was yours, and it is done. And, I do thank you, Thranduil."

"Then we can return matters to normalcy," he said, looking intently at his wife.

The entire conversation had sailed over her head, but as a residual feeling of its total unimportance remained, she gave it no thought, and frowned. "You said you had something to tell, Ada? Am I daydreaming so badly that I missed it, or have you not yet spoken?"

Smiling, he looked at her. "I had not spoken, iellig. I think you will be pleased to hear, I have now settled my long standing grievance with Elladan and Elrohir. They now understand that they have my full pardon, and forgiveness." His voice now lowered. "Based on their response, I will tell you that you were more right than you know, to stand up to me on this matter. You have brought greater peace to this house, iellig, and I thank you."

*****

As they walked back, they encountered an elleth wearing a lovely gown made of an airy yet modest pearlescent fabric. It was Arwen, who Nenni had only seen at mealtimes. Glorfindel had a sudden and pressing need to speak with Thranduil privately, and she found herself alone with the elleth who had haunted her sensibilities until so recently. They did as females do, regarding each other, reading what there was to be read. Desperate for something to say, she began with honesty. "I am very much enjoying my time in your home, my Lady. While I love Eryn Galen, this valley is fair and full of wonders."

Arwen smiled, and Nenni could not help but noticed how relaxed she was. _If calm and tranquility could be stoppered up inside of a body and kept there, it would appear thus_ , she thought.

"That was you, playing the music a short time ago?" Arwen asked in a rich voice. Nenni nodded. "Thranduil asked me to play for him. I always feel vaguely flattered that he likes to hear it. Many find that instrument to be shrill."

"It is not shrill in the least, it was lovely. It reminded me of the wind, as it whistles through the bare woods during winter storms. And I have never heard any such music, in all my years. What is it?"

Now came the perpetually awkward conversation, Nenni thought. She haltingly chose words that might make for an answer without landing her on the Heap of Oddities. "I am from...somewhere else, and that is the music that has been preserved for what is thought of as a long time."

Arwen smiled. "Be at ease, Adonnenniel. My grandmother has told me something of your extraordinary experience. You mean to say, it is the music of your former world?"

With no small sense of relief, she nodded. "Yes. It is all I know. In my time here, I have learned next to nothing of Ennor's music," she said with obvious dismay.

"I would imagine that your days have been rather full, Hiril Vuin. Ada used to remark that Aran Thranduil is a handful."

Nenni's mouth hung open, as she now saw the sparkle in Arwen's eyes of teasing, mirth, and an offer of camaraderie. She could not help but giggle at the very true observation of her husband. "Several handfuls, to be truthful. But I must also admit to the rest, which is that he is my heart's desire."

"That much is obvious to anyone," said Arwen kindly. "I hope one day to share such a bond."

Nenni looked at her with sympathy. "I have no doubt that you will, Arwen."

The dark-haired elleth smiled. "Enough talk of ellyn, when there is music. Would you care to learn a song of this world? We must remedy the tragic lack of instruction on this matter, do you not agree? And we are so near to my harp." Her enthusiasm, expressed with the most placid sweetness, was not to be denied. 

 _How can anyone not love her?_ Nenni thought.

Somewhere between song and harp, Nenni completely forgot that she had ever been walking with the ellyn, as she followed Arwen to her chambers. She played and sang _A Elbereth Gilthoniel_ , explaining it was perhaps one of the most sacred hymns of their people. Patiently she sang it several times in sequence, seeing that Nenni was rapidly learning the melody and words with each repetition. To her complete delight, Nenni heard that Arwen's voice was a strong echo of her own. She was obviously a mezzo or full soprano, with a richer tone as opposed to Nenni's more ethereal voice quality. And then the questions began. "Is there written music here? What does it look like? How do you...? What about...? When does...?"

Arwen was very patient, and happy to answer the torrent of questions that Nenni was so very grateful to ask.

As the afternoon wore on, to her supreme happiness, Arwen accompanied her once on the harp; a final test of whether she had successfully memorized the song. She had actually shared music with another musician, here. Feeling like her heart might burst, she noted a ray of sun entering the chamber, and realized how many hours had passed. Grateful but not wishing to overstay her welcome, she thanked Arwen profusely.

"I would like to visit with you again," Arwen said, wistfully. "There are far to few ellith in our valley, and it is not often that I am treated to new female company."

Nenni realized how much she would like that as well, and promised to see her again, quite soon. Departing, a new distraction swiftly came in the form of small garden space, secluded behind a charming planting of living outdoor walls in the form of a tall, manicured hedge. There were some seats, and a small fountain with some lovely statuary. She was unable to resist sitting for just a moment, enjoying the details on the carven stonework.

"Ada," she said with great fondness, after she investigated the hand that had been laid on her shoulder. "I used to think that my husband was silent and stealthy, but I am almost ready to concede that honor to you."

Glorfindel laughed. "I have made something of a habit of seeming to appear out of nowhere, Adonnenniel, and I find I cannot break it. You may blame it on too many years of instructing and guiding Rangers; there is no finer way to keep a soldier sharp than to have them believe that they are never without oversight."

Grinning, she stood up. "But Ada, I am in the same circumstance, only worse. I really am never without oversight."

"And you are a fine soldier, are you not? I rest my case." She laughed, realizing he had gotten the better of her.

"I fear it is past time to pay your husband some attention, iellig. He is tolerating your profitable visit with Arwen, but only just. I could not leave you here unwarned, in danger of taxing him beyond his endurance."

"I see," she smirked. "Then thank you, and I will go now and tend to the great and terrible Elvenking." Kissing him on the cheek, she set off for their room.

On her return, she stepped quietly around the privacy screens; it was as likely a time as any for him to have cooked up some ...impishness. He was there, waiting for her, but her lips parted at the sight. He wore a tunic, provocatively unbuttoned down the middle to reveal just enough of a view of his sculpted abdomen. He had on his most closely fitted pair of breeches. The lacings were not tied, but not undone either. But what completed the sight was the look of lust in his eyes, and the extremely obvious bulge in his breeches that asked to be freed. Like a moth to the flame, she walked toward the feast for the eyes he was providing.

But when she reached him, she found herself held at his arm's length, as the dreaded smirk played across his lips. "I am afraid there is a penalty for keeping a King waiting, Adonnenniel."

 _Here we go_ , she thought humorously. His games were almost always quite fun.

"And what price must I pay to regain your good graces, i Aran nîn?"

"I am afraid that my feet have become tired, standing here for so long, and require special attention. And I do not mean from the hound. I rather had a different tongue in mind."

While using considerable effort to suppress the thought from him, she mused that she felt she was getting off very easy, in her estimation. In her best voice of practiced submission, she replied to him."Then your wish is law unto me, i Aran nîn. Please, sit on the couch, unless you would prefer elsewhere."

She knelt to remove his boots, and brought the basin and towels. To please him more, she removed her own tunic, before making a visual production of washing and rinsing his feet while her breasts bobbed enticingly. Once his feet were clean, she made a point of holding them to her bosom when possible, while she licked them clean of all water in the way he most desired. When she was at last finished, she continued the game.

"How else may I please my liege Lord?" Apparently nothing further was required, as he carried her to the bed and initiated what he termed an "inspection of her person." Which seemed to be followed by a series of muted but satisfied grunts of appreciation, once he was straining within her. Having watched all this with increasing endearment, she hazarded one final question to him, when he was clearly close to his limit.

"Am I returned to the good graces of my King?" she asked, smiling.

His eyes opened, but were charmingly glazed. Before he could respond, his climax took him, and she followed. He collapsed against her with a pounding heart. Nenni cherished these moments perhaps more than the rest of their union. He left himself vulnerable to her, having just given her the gift of his body. Her thanks came in the form of tender caresses and love.

"Yes, meleth," he whispered, as he began to recover himself. "Your King has fully pardoned you." They both laughed softly, at this play of which they never tired.

"Thank you for your generosity, Hîr vuin."

*****

The excellent dinner and the enjoyment of song afterwards in the Hall of Fire enchanted both of them. It was like being at a feast, but without any necessity to be the center of attention. That she could watch the other musicians, and hear them, was very special to her. Glorfindel sat next to Thranduil to listen, and Nenni desired very much to seat herself on a floor cushion between them, leaning up against both of their legs. It was bliss, to her. As her strong emotions toward the music tore through her, she felt them being muted by Glorfindel, with a hint of sadness. She knew she felt too strongly, and how much damage it had done. But...this was music. Yet to her surprise, she found that this was different. His correction was small, just a little, compared to what else he had altered. He was leaving this mostly intact, within her. Turning to him, she looked into his eyes with a great reverence, and thanks.

As she listened to the elves' music, her thoughts swirled around the sum of her life in Ennor, to date. What a Crazy Train, she thought. Nenni had never even liked the song, but reluctantly had to admit that the lyrics had been a sort of life story for her. Oh, life had gone off the rails, alright. There were so many things that would have raised serious moral and ethical concerns, on Earth, had they somehow been possible there. A fated marriage, telepathy sans privacy, inviting the alteration of her mind, obedience to two powerful authority figures, assuming a monarchial role, not to mention her own unique gift. How was a mind shaped by another background supposed to pass judgement on all of that? On even bits and pieces of that? It was impossible. And yet none of it seemed even strange, now. It had become the ordinary stuff of her life; realities that she had simply accepted. _I am yet working toward a purpose of trying to leave the world a better place, albeit it is a different world. And for all the upheavals that still seem to happen, I am fundamentally happier than I have ever been. If I cannot judge, I can at least call it an improvement_ , she thought. Shrugging, she paid attention to the posture of the harpist.

Bedtime came at last, and she gladly embraced the desire of a husband who was not adequately fulfilled earlier, before they both fell into slumber.

And still she woke in the early hours. _Maybe this is an "Imladris thing"_ , she mused. Though insomnia would happen from time to time in her former life, it was certainly new to her here. In their Halls she had almost always remained in deep sleep through the night. And honestly, she was surprised that she woke, when Thranduil did not. But...it also made a kind of sense. He was having an actual vacation from centuries of constant cares, not like the roller coaster of his short trip to Earth. Here, he could truly rest. And perhaps even for her, a body still settling into its changes was finding, in this place of refreshment, that it did not need quite so much sleep. Either way, going to bed twice in one night was not exactly anything unheard of for her. Beren was in deep slumber, piled up next to Thranduil, and she chose to leave him be... _no way in hell am I coming back here with a muddy dog._

The air was cooler tonight, and there were stronger breezes. She wondered if rain might be coming; there was that particular scent of petrichor in the air. Being now more familiar with the clothes provided to her, she grabbed leggings and a warmer set of robes by feel in the dark, including a cloak with hood. It might rain, and the wool would keep her dry enough to return from anywhere not too far distant before her hair could become a waterway of its own.

As she exited the House of Elrond, she tried to think what direction might please her tonight, and had her eye on the valley below. She began to walk, but then thought.

_Ada, if you are free and if it would please you, I would enjoy your company._

She walked on for a bit, before hearing an answer.

_I will find you, iellig._

Happy, she meandered down the winding paths by which they had returned to the inhabited areas earlier, but not before checking the sky...if the weather in Ennor was unfamiliar to her, it was doubly so here in this valley. And, a soaking was not on her list of preferences...but it looked safe. The cloud cover was increasing but far from complete, and the winds aloft did not appear to be moving incredibly fast.

Before long, she found herself down at the edges of the Bruinen, whose extensive riverbanks were full of smooth, rounded stones. Impulsively, she began picking them up and found that they were a delight in her hand. And there were so many, and the sizes were so similar...That was all it took. Delighted, she began making stacks.

Once, on Earth, she'd attended a large art festival with Michael. There were ten thousand things to see and do there, so naturally she found the only rock garden in the entire place. Some industrious soul had transported half a riverbed's worth of flat and round stones, and plunked them in the middle of the Nevada desert for people to use as glorified Legos. She'd had the best time there, and now here was the same thing all over again, only with better views.

Having long since abandoned any pretense at being an adult or a Queen, she was on her hands and knees, sorting the rocks out of an area about six feet in diameter, give or take. She did her best to determine the center in the bright moonlight, and then began a pattern. Around a single larger rock that she placed in the center, she began a continuous whorl that went around and around from that point, laying each circular flat stone on a slight overlap with the one before it. Standing up after about a hundred and fifty rocks, she evaluated the pattern when she saw Glorfindel walking toward her. Running to him, she embraced him with eyes that shone with happiness. "There are so many rocks, Ada! Come and see!"

It did occur to her, in a fleeting moment, that she was behaving about like a four-year old. Or younger. And she would not let herself care, and she would not feel ashamed. Moments like this, of joy in simple innocence with a parent, were what she had never had. And if all these years later she could make up for this lack, with the generous heart of an ellon who was willing to share this with her, she would be damned every which way if she would turn aside from it.

Laughing at her enthusiasm, he did see, and he began to help her. It took more than an hour, of them trading off, bringing more stones to the other, or placing them, before the circle was full. They both stood, looking at it, as they held hands.

"It needs something, does it not?" Glorfindel asked.

She frowned. "It does. Perhaps some kind of border?"

Releasing her, he knelt, and began arranging equilateral triangles of six stones each at the edge of the whorl, with the points facing outward. Nenni saw what he was doing, and copied him.

"Good idea," she opined. They worked in contented silence, finally completing their decorative pattern. As they stood admiring the result, she spoke.

"It looks a bit like a demented sunflower. Do they have those here?" She showed him, in her mind.

"No, Adonnenniel. I do not know those. But I like this creation, nevertheless. And I enjoyed this time with you, greatly."

"You have no idea how excited I was, to hear that you also liked this sort of thing. Well, maybe you did have an idea. But it does not change how happy I feel, that we could share this together."

He laughed. "Perhaps we can return, tomorrow, and Thranduil could join us. Would he care for this activity?"

Nenni pondered. "It is entirely possible. And, there is only one way to find out. I would enjoy that so much; I did not even build any archways tonight."

Smiling, he held out his hand to her, and they walked back. She found herself guided to a bench in another of the many intricate gazebo-like structures that seemed to grace many places within the complex of buildings. It was becoming colder as the night wore on, and Glorfindel brought his own cloak around her, drawing her close against him.

"Iellig, I find there is something I wish to ask you. You have my promise, that this discussion will not become one of unpleasantness for you. After last night, I will abandon the subject, before I allow anything to mar how enjoyable our time together has been."

She laughed. "I began my conversation with Thranduil today in a similar fashion, Ada. He told me it was 'not an inspiring preamble'. Now I understand better, what he meant. But go ahead, please."

Looking down at her, he waited a moment, trying to choose the best words. He could not shake off a fear that his friend had crossed a line that should never be crossed, after their exchange earlier today. But neither did he wish to level an accusation, based on a partial understanding. "Thranduil told me today that he has the ability to alter, or even erase, the memories of another. Unless I am mistaken, you have referenced something like this in the past, which leads me to believe he has done this to you?"

"Yes, he has. I was very grateful, that he could."

"Why, may I ask, was it done?"

After considering, she answered. "There were different occurrences, but they all have a common thread. When certain kinds of bad things happen to me, they burn into my mind. The images, the memories, play over and over in my head. I cannot stop it. Both when I am awake, and when I dream, I relive painful emotions dozens of times, and beyond. It is a torment, to me. Only the passage of months, years, causes the intensity to fade. With my consent, he has changed the way I experience those particular memories. I still know what happened, but they seem to me as though a very long time has already passed. I do not suffer, like I usually would."

"Will you tell me, of a time he has done this?"

Nenni related the bear attack, on Earth. He frowned. "So it is not merely that something bad happens to you, but something bad of which you were already afraid?"

Thinking carefully, she matched up all the instances she could remember. "More or less, yes, that is true. The worst experiences are all as you say. Though instead of "already afraid", I would say "already connected to strong emotions."

"Thank you, iellig. I have only one more question. Were you asked for consent for anything like this, today?"

She was about to say No, but then remembered that something had arisen. "That is a little strange. He told me that he was going to do something to me, without my explicit permission, after asking me if I trusted him. I gave him my full consent to do whatever he was going to do, though he did not ask for it. I am...aware of a sense that something unpleasant might have happened, and also that he might have changed something within my recollection. But if it was important enough for him to do this, I have no wish to inquire further, nor to break through whatever he has done. I do trust him, as I trust you; he is my King. Is this what you wished to know?"

"Yes. Your words have allowed my heart to be fully at ease, and I will say no more about this."

She looked out at the stars. "I will become tired again, soon. Would you tell me something of your life, long ago, before I must return to sleep? What was it like, to live in Gondolin?"

"I will tell you of the hidden city. And show you. But let us walk first to the Hall of Fire. It is both warmer, and closer to your bed."

When Nenni drifted off once again, snuggled up against the warmth of Thranduil and the mass of Beren at her feet, she departed in her dreams to a spectacular city, rising in the center of a green valley, with the sun shining on its lost glory.


	10. Imladris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rhîw 67 Imladris, January 29 Gregorian] Warning, for hunting scene involving graphic description of killing and dressing a game animal.

A steady heat and pushing swept aside her dreams, as she sleepily tried to comprehend what was happening. Weighed down, pleasure surged through her; Nenni enjoyed a rare dream of lovemaking with her husband. Sighing in contentment in that place between sleep and waking, she hoped it would continue. Her fingers barely curled around soft linens, as a particularly well-placed thrust stoked the fire building between her legs. As her mind surfaced, she discerned that this was indeed the steady pace of Thranduil's body, joined to hers. Softly moaning, a great happiness consumed her. How many times had she wished he would do this? Her grip felt weak, mired still in sleep, but she managed to find his arms and lightly hold onto them.

  _Yes_  she whispered the thought, encouraging him. _This is wonderful._

She heard his noises of mounting satisfaction even as she felt his kiss brush against her lips. Squirming against him for better friction, she heard a soft chuckle as his hands slid down against her body. For a moment, his extra weight forced some of the air from her lungs, until she felt her hips gripped by him. He locked his hands on her, tilting her pelvis to a particular angle that pleased him. Holding up his own weight by his grasp on her, he moved only the tip of his manhood in and out of her in a rapid teasing motion. She pushed away from his arms, desperate to move against him.

"Please," she asked, "I am so close."

 _That is just where I want you, meleth_ , she heard, as he continued intensely stimulating himself. Her breath came in short catches; his motion at her entrance like this created unbearable and unresolvable desire. When he had brought himself to where he wished to be, he released her hips with his hands, but kept his weight pressed down upon her own; she still could not move. He grasped her wrists, bringing them over her head and pinning them there. Making one last attempt to squirm underneath him, she then gave up, surrendering completely.

His eyes lit up in triumph. _You have yielded to me, and now you will have your reward._

Realizing now what he wanted of her in her yet foggy awareness, she kept her body passive. Or, tried to. He sought her mouth, and she parted her lips for him, allowing him entrance when his tongue asked it. As he hungrily explored, the movement of him inside of her changed completely. One hand slid under her lower back, to lift her slightly, changing the angle of his penetration. Relentless, deep strokes that massaged against her walls began creating an even hotter fire. Her body began to tense involuntarily, to increase the friction from him.

 _No meleth, only relax._ With his reminder, she capitulated, forcing herself with a whimper to do as he asked. When he felt her compliance, she heard a humming noise of approval. It was slow, so much slower this way, as he built her up. In the final moments before the point of no return, she moaned and cried softly under the strain of remaining relaxed. _You are almost there_ , she heard. She was almost out of her head, too. When her orgasm finally broke, it came on with crushing force; he had taken every nerve to its limit. The strength of her arching back lifted him with her off the mattress, as she writhed and twisted and shoved her body against his. With a gasp of his own, his own release began, torn out of him by the vigor of hers. She flailed so strongly against him in the throes of her ecstasy, that a crash shattered the silence as they both tumbled heavily to the floor, bound up and tangled in the bedclothes. The sharp pain of having hit her head on the wooden planks intruded into the remainder of her bliss.

"Ow," she said, as giggles set in from the sheer absurdity of the situation. This was a new, dubious achievement on their checklist of sexual escapades. Beren sprang off the bed in an instant, excited by their commotion. Sniffing them, and furiously wagging his tail, he barked at them with booming sounds that she could swear echoed off the valley walls, loud enough to wake all Imladris.

 _Beren, hush!_ she ordered. With a whine and moan of protest, the hound reluctantly complied, switching instead to sniffing at the place of their physical joining. Thranduil's blue eyes widened in alarm, as he felt a cold, moist nose pressed against his royal testicles.

 Nenni was now laughing helplessly, so hard that tears were running down her cheeks. As badly as she hoped no one was overhearing this, she simply could not stop. It was left to the King to extract himself from her body, climb out of the bedclothes, and lift his wife (who was still lost in paroxysms of laughter) back onto the bed. That he glowered at the dog only fueled her descent into a fresh wave of uncontrollable hilarity.

Thranduil sighed. He took her in his arms, checking her head for bruising. He found it only when a sharp intake of air on her part as he touched the tender area stopped the giggles, just for a moment. Rolling his eyes, he banished the injury, before cradling her. There was nothing for it, but to let it run its course.

A stray tear still ran down her cheek as she looked up at him apologetically. "I could not help myself. It was very funny."

He chuckled. "I suppose it was, meleth. And while I did not derive quite as much mirth from it as you, I much prefer to see you wake to pleasure, and laughter." He kissed her.

Her demeanor changed, as she embraced him in return. _Gin melathon an-uir, Thranduil._   They held each other for some time, cherishing their bond.

Finally he gave her a squeeze. "If we are to eat with the others, we must rise, Adonnenniel."

Choosing her pretty work clothes, she dressed quickly, before Thranduil arranged her hair and set her diadem in place. Her thoughts were occupied with images of stacks of flat river rocks, and after a time, Thranduil paid attention. "Meleth, are you well?" he asked kindly.

"Yes, Thranduil, I am," she smiled.

He nodded, and left it alone. Her thoughts shifted to more rocks, in the moonlight, and he began to work out that she'd been on another midnight adventure. He smiled. Their individual sleep habits had almost reversed, since coming here.

At the breakfast table, he noticed that she beamed when Glorfindel took his seat opposite her, and that her mind filled once again with thoughts of rocks. He shook his head imperceptibly.... _these two_ , he smiled to himself. It gladdened his heart, to see matters fully at ease between them again.

When all rose at the conclusion of the delicious meal, Glorfindel approached the King. "I wondered, my friend, if you would enjoy coming with us to stack rocks. I have a few free hours this morning, and thought we might all continue our fun together." 

Thranduil smiled and was about to politely decline, when he saw and carefully studied the look on his wife's face. She looked away, doing her level best to hide her desire...so that she would just as easily hide her disappointment if he refused the offer. Realizing that she wanted him to agree very badly, but would not say as much, he nodded to the older elf. His reward was the brilliant smile and shining eyes of his Queen's happiness, as she took his hand. The degree to which Nenni could barely contain her delight surprised Thranduil considerably, since he still could not make out clearly in the jumble of her thoughts anything aside from....rocks. However, it was apparent that he would find out soon enough. In his mind, he called Beren to join them.

Glorfindel led the way to the path descending to the Bruinen, and just as they were passing under the last portal out of the inhabited areas, a great clattering of feet was heard behind them. All four of them stopped and turned to see the twins racing toward them. Nenni grinned, liking their antics.

"My Lords," said Elladan

"And Lady" chimed Elrohir.

"We wished to know if you would hunt with us, after the midday meal?" rang out in tandem, from eager faces.

 _Do these two ever not speak as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?_ she wondered in amazement. _Though the hunting does sound interesting..._

Nenni was temporarily oblivious to the fact that both Thranduil and Glorfindel would have heard her thoughts, and equally took it upon themselves to grant what they assumed was her wish.

"We would all enjoy that very much, my young Lords," Thranduil responded. "Shall we meet you at the stables, after the meal?"

"Yes, please do," they answered, and departed in a flurry, with great happiness.

As Thranduil took her hand to walk on, she frowned. _I am going hunting?_ In her entire life the only thing she'd ever hunted was a skunk that was killing her chickens, once, and her cheeks reddened at just how many times she'd had to shoot at it, especially given that it had been trapped in a corner. The two ellyn looked at each other over her head, with their eyebrows raised, smiling. She had no foggy clue how game was hunted, especially here. Obviously, her rifle was far away.

"With a bow, meleth," came the kind answer. "We will both teach you. It is a skill worth knowing, and not beyond your abilities."

Nodding, she wondered how it would feel. Obviously she could kill orcs without compunction now, but, a deer? An elk?

"It must feel the same, meleth. It is the taking of life for food and nourishment, and must be kept in perspective."

Her brows knitted together. "You ride Tálagor, but could kill an elk for food, my Lord?"

"If the food was needed for those to whom I owe my duty, yes, Adonnenniel. Without hesitation." He had always enjoyed hunting, and could not understand her labyrinthine thinking on this matter...especially when he had seen how she could kill.

Her eyes widened, as her heart sank against what she perceived as a rebuke. She did not reply.

Glorfindel placed his hand on her shoulder. "Iellig, do not let this weigh on you. Your husband is right, in that there is a perspective. It is one that I can see you do not have. Trust us, and we will help you. Thranduil's words were not meant in censure."

Whether it was his words, the power of his touch, or both, she nodded and felt better, but not fully at peace.

"Ada," Nenni said softly, "Thranduil told me once that my mind did not develop normally concerning killing, and death. I do not doubt his words, but they do not help me. I can tell myself to think about it as he does, but I do not know how to change the way I feel. It is not that I cannot kill animals, it is that..." she trailed off, trying to find the words. "It is that it is never what I would call 'fun'. It is not the same as killing orcs for me, because I loathe orcs. They do not deserve to have life. But animals are not corrupt nor evil, and it feels...very painful, to deprive them of life, even when it is for a reason. Can you help me?"

"I can, iellig, but not in the way that you are asking. I cannot explain how to feel differently, in this case. This feeling should not be there, to the extent that it dwells within you. It is normal to not have killing be enjoyable. It would show disrespect for the life being taken, were this the case. But neither should it hurt you in the manner that I see in your memories."

"Then you mean, that this is another problem within me you wish to repair." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes," Glorfindel replied gently.

She nodded smiling at him. "Then thank you, both for the explanation and for being willing to help me."

Thranduil listened to this exchange, frowning. "I do not understand, meleth. I do not think Glorfindel's answer was different than what I explained to you some weeks ago. How is it that you gain different insight from this conversation, than the last?"

Nenni looked up at him, as her thumb stroked the side of his hand. "It is something that is small, but important to me. What I am hearing is that instead of this limitation being something I could learn to change, that it is beyond ordinary intervention. Please correct me if I am not saying this right, Ada, but it seems to me that the changes Glorfindel has made are ones that it would have been outside of my reach to correct on my own. I have felt like he is trying to return me to what might have been, if I had not been mistreated so badly as a child. I don't know if you can understand, my King, but that subtlety makes me feel as though...I am not somehow to blame."

Smiling, Thranduil looked from Glorfindel's merry eyes to hers. "You are not always easy for me to understand, Adonnenniel, but this I can grasp."

She squeezed his hand, and raised it to her lips to kiss it for good measure. Once again, all was well for her.

Very soon they were at the banks of the Bruinen, admiring last night's creation by the light of day. Thranduil stared, intrigued and amazed. Nenni saw the look on his face. "My Lord?" she asked, not perceiving his mood.

"It would never occur to me to do this, but...it is very pleasing to the eye. You made this together?"

"Yes, my friend," replied Glorfindel, "though your wife began it well before I arrived."

Nenni chimed in. "Today I wished to try stacking. Look in my thoughts, Thranduil. Stacking requires great skill and balancing, and depending on the rocks selected, great strength. See the examples, of what sorts of things are possible."

As the King looked on, his eyes widened. He saw images of great boulders balanced on ones the size of a loaf of bread, with smaller ones yet stacked haphazardly on top of that; yet still in balance. Arches were possible, as were tall pillars and...he was now thoroughly intrigued, seeing it as both a physical and a mental challenge. "I had thought I would find nothing to interest me, and I see that I was wrong," he said, with a delighted smile. Finding some sudden inspiration, he marched off toward an area in which some much larger stones had washed up. Nenni grinned at Glorfindel, before moving toward a place on the riverbank that suited her own needs. All she wanted to do was make stacks, the taller the better.

Far above, at the Gatehouse, Lord Elrond espied the three figures far in the distance with great amusement. While he was intrigued with the recent behavior of the great golden-haired champion who worked in his service, he knew better than to question him. Much like Mithrandir, Glorfindel served a purpose not fully known even to him. But that they all worked toward the same obligation; of this he had no doubt. And while he did not know every particular, it was obvious that he had decided to involve himself deeply in the welfare of the new Queen of Eryn Galen, who had such an extraordinary gift. He'd had but one glimmer of foresight into her future, and saw that their realm would be sorely tested...with an outcome he could not determine. 

Looking away from the river and to the entrance to his valley in the distance, he shook his head in sadness. They would all face a great trial of Darkness. He felt it coming, as inevitable as nightfall. Their long years here, amidst such natural wealth and beauty were drawing to a close; the watchful peace was fading. He sighed deeply. The shadow had not yet fallen, and there would yet be light, and joy, remaining in the days ahead. Gazing down at Vilya on his hand, he clenched his fist slowly, grateful every day for its power of preservation. With one last glance at the three elves occupied in innocent merriment below, he walked back toward his house, lost in thought.

Some hours later, as the sun had risen much higher overhead, three independent yet magnificent artworks had arisen on the riverbank. Thranduil wiped the perspiration from his brow, after his long struggle against a very large stone proved successful. For the better part of two of those hours, Nenni and Glorfindel had exchanged silent but amused glances as every form of undignified utterance poured out of the mouth of the Elvenking. Thranduil had taken it upon himself to balance a boulder on top of a much smaller stone...the boulder in question being at the ragged edge of his strength to move. Nenni's thoughts had ranged from initial amazement at his raw power to quiet mirth as he argued fruitlessly with the stone when it proved resistant to his designs. In the end, it was an impressive display of creatively applied brute force, then followed by an additional tower of much smaller stones by way of visual contrast.

Nenni had amused herself by recreating her imagining of Emyn Beraid, west of Eriador, and had constructed three slender towers of stones, each some distance apart. Called the Tower Hills in the common speech, they held  three ancient elven spires along the border of once fair Lindon, and the Shire. And Glorfindel, for his part, had built a magnificent arch with a patience and skill of which Nenni stood in awe. She had watched him plan it out,  carefully using his own body to brace each side of the construct prior to setting in his own keystone. It had been like seeing a slow moving ballet. She only looked at it from time to time, afraid that somehow her curiosity might distract him and cause the structure to collapse. Each creation reflected so well the one who made it. Thranduil had used unbreakable determination and great power; Nenni, imagination and tenacity; and Glorfindel, strength of both mind and body. They stood together, admiring what each other had done for some time, before departing in silent agreement. Walking between them, Nenni held each of their hands with a satisfied heart, as Beren followed in the distance.

"How does one dress for hunting?" she asked.

Thranduil smiled, finding her lack of knowledge endearing. "Your present attire will suffice, meleth."

"I do not have to wear armor or carry weapons?" The prospect of going anywhere or doing anything _that_ unencumbered seemed too good to be true. 

The King's smile broadened, because she had not considered her words. "Meleth," he said gently, "you would be armed, but with a bow. But you may wear your sword harness if you wish, and your knives. Ordinarily I would tell you they could not be necessary but...times are changing."

Glorfindel broke in. "I do not believe there is a need for you to be armored, iellig. Though if you wish it, I believe I could persuade Arwen to loan you her leather pieces. They are not what you usually wear, but offer some protection."

"If neither of you will require it, I would enjoy very much not having it on, this once," she said, looking forward to the prospect probably more than she should be. "Thank you for offering, though, Ada."

Nenni's thoughts were still on how much she'd enjoyed building her tower. The rocks in her garden were not of this sort, and she was not certain it would be a good idea to go fishing for rocks in the realm. _With my luck I'd choose some fork of the Enchanted River_ , she thought, deciding to set her mind to something else. 

"Did you have fun doing that, Thranduil?"

"I did, very much. Thank you both, for asking me to join you. I do not think of myself as having a mind for art, but this was truly enjoyable."

Nenni looked at him with disbelief. 

"I think you are not fair to yourself, beloved. You are very gifted. I could never imagine clothing or jewelry as you do. I am not even sure I could dress myself in matching colors, without you. And we won't even discuss hair. There are those on Earth that command hefty fees to create less elaborate styles than what you do for me."

The King chuckled. "Adonnenniel, do you know why I have those skills?"

"No, Hîr vuin."

He held her hand a little tighter. "You taught me, meleth. Before we were parted," he said softly.

"Oh." It was all Nenni could say. It seemed increasingly obvious, that she never would be able to recall that past...the memories were simply gone. _They belonged to another body, another...me._ She sighed. 

"Iellig..." 

She looked up to see Glorfindel's eyes, filled with sympathy, and shook her head.

"Ada, I am making peace with it. There is nothing to be done. I have Thranduil, and I have you. And Beren. These are blessings that more than make up for what has been lost. That I have all of you, matters so much more. I would rather have what I truly need, than what I want."

Though he smiled in response to her words, as did Thranduil, both ellyn felt a measure of grief to hear this. For all their combined power, helping her in this way lay beyond their reach. 

Thranduil spoke. "Meleth, it is time that I keep my promise to you, to share my own memories. I believe that there could not be a finer place than the serenity of Imladris, in which to do this."

Nenni nodded. "I would like that, Hîr vuin. You did offer earlier, but I was not ready at that time. And, whoever taught you those skills," she said stubbornly, with a determined set to her jaw, "you are still very talented."

Glorfindel's sparkling eyes continued to regard Thranduil with barely suppressed humor, as he felt Nenni's hand grip his own more firmly, in emphasis of her words. The King wisely appeared ready to leave the matter at rest, as he kissed his wife's hand in acceptance of her words.

They had perhaps an hour remaining before the midday meal, as they re-entered Elrond's house. Passing the entrance to the library, Nenni stopped. "Thranduil, would you mind if I spent some time here before we eat? I can gather my weapons after the meal and before the hunting?"

The King smiled. "Go ahead, meleth. I will take Beren back to our room. He will doubtless go with us on the twins' adventure. I will collect you on the way to the dining hall." Kissing her softly on the forehead in a gesture of love and tenderness, he departed.

Why Nenni felt suddenly drawn to the collection of volumes and scrolls, she could not say. With a sigh of happiness, she walked to one of the large array of shelves and took in the familiar scent. In her life long ago, she loved libraries, which was why it proved to be an increasing source of puzzlement to her, why she had taken almost no advantage of Thranduil's own collection. Absentmindedly, she carefully removed a codex from in front of her that appeared to be very old. Opening it, she realized that she would not be able to read this; the tehta told her right away that this was written in Quenya. Sighing, she replaced it, and chose another. 

Her eyes lit up with pleasure, this one had on its first page a detailed drawing of Tumladen, the hidden valley of Gondolin. Nenni wanted very much to learn more about this, both on account of its importance to the history of the First Age and that it was once Glorfindel's home. And once she sat and read, she realized quickly, how little she had known. _The Vala Ulmo himself led both Turgon and Tuor to this valley?_ She began to understand, that the First Age was less a confusion of names and places that she recalled from reading the Silmarillion, and much more a tale of the slow, losing battle against the designs of Morgoth. A look of pain came over her face as she read in greater detail of the Fall of Gondolin. _It must have been an exquisite place in which to dwell_ , she thought. _Why is it, that wherever there is light and beauty, evil is always poised to ruin it?_

 _That has always been my problem_ , she thought to herself. _I am not capable of understanding the desire for such wrong, such opposition. And it goes to the extent that because I cannot understand it, I do not wish to believe that it exists, even though another part of me knows that it does. Which is why I sometimes cannot see it when it is standing in front of me._

Closing the book, she replaced it, even as she became aware that she was not alone. Turning, she found herself looking into the kind eyes of Elrond.

"My Lord Elrond," she said, bowing her head to him. "Your library is..." Her cheeks went faintly pink as she realized that no suitable adjective was going to make an appearance in her mind.

He did not seem to care. Smiling, he looked toward the volume she had just replaced. "The cheerful subject of Gondolin, Adonnenniel?"

It only now struck her, what a beautiful voice he had. _Then again, apparently nearly every elf has a beautiful voice, it is only a question of the tone, depth, or level of musicality._ "My knowledge of many matters of history is at best unclear, and at worst nonexistent. And, " she said with a note of dejection in her voice, "I am not certain there _are_ subjects that are wholly cheerful, from what I am reading. But it is very nice, to have such a fine place in which to read them." Her face brightened, at the last part.

Elrond frowned. "You...lived, during some of these events, did you not, Adonnenniel?" he asked.

She smiled weakly. "So I am told, my Lord. I have no memories of any of my time in Arda prior to my return to Thranduil. What I know is from reading, and what others have taught me. I have a great deal of catching up to do, unfortunately. I have been here since Iavas. I do not believe I ever will remember, that which happened before I was sent elsewhere."

He raised his hand up to near her face. "May I?" he asked gently.

"Of course, my Lord," she replied, with just the vaguest flicker of hope stirring in her. Unlike Thranduil, who always stared intently at her when using his gifts, Elrond closed his eyes as his hand touched the side of her face. The sensation she felt was nothing like anything that came from contact with Thranduil or Glorfindel. It was closer to what was in the garden, at home; an immense raw power lay behind his touch. _Of course_ , she thought. _Vilya_.  After a time, his hand left her face, with a single caress of her cheek from his thumb as he opened his eyes. 

"It grieves me, that I have no means by which to help you, Adonnenniel. Whatever trials your fëa endured, to take these recollections away, are beyond my skill to amend."

Nenni shook her head, burying the last hope she had allowed herself to feel, and dissembled by smiling brightly. "I appreciate it very much that you would try, my Lord. It was very kind of you. And I have not forgotten, my promise to add more flowers to your beautiful home."

He inclined his head in thanks. "I wonder if you would do me the honor of accompanying me on a walk tomorrow, after the morning meal, my Lady?"

"I would be honored, my Lord," she said softly. And inside, it was more than that. Since she'd arrived, since the first moment she met Elrond, it felt to her that a strange dissonance lay between them that she had no power to explain. Stilted exchanges...try though she might, she did not understand what she perceived. Truthfully she very much desired to know him better, but felt...awkward, lost, and out of place, as she so often did around anyone new. 

Just then, Thranduil appeared inside of the library. Smiling to catch sight of her husband, while not wishing to have yet another non sequitur with her host, she said to Elrond, "I will look forward to it, very much."

Smiling, Elrond spoke to the King without turning his head. "I am stealing your wife for a time, tomorrow morning, Thranduil. I hope you can forgive my boldness."

Thranduil chuckled in his beautiful, resonant voice. "I can. You have my blessing, my Lord."

With a satisfied smile, Elrond turned. "I believe it is time to enjoy our meal. I would be wise, to make an appearance on time. Even now, it is dangerous to leave the twins alone for too long with their sister."

Nenni frowned, but was not certain it would be polite to ask for clarification. 

Elrond smiled at the looks of mild confusion on the part of both King and Queen. "Arwen is a very talented composer of songs," Elrond explained. "Too talented. I once heard an entire ballad about the misdeeds of Elladan and Elrohir from her, in the Hall of Fire. It took weeks for all of Imladris to stop singing it, and then out of revenge, the twins reversed all the strings on her harp. I find that it is best to keep such rivalry from fomenting in the first place."

It was all Nenni could do to not shriek with laughter, at the same time Thranduil's eyebrows shot up nearly to his hairline, as he considered that perhaps Legolas had not been so difficult to raise, after all. Nenni took his hand. "It makes one wish to have many children, does it not, Hîr vuin?" Smiling from ear to ear, she was thoroughly enjoying that it would take Thranduil quite some time to decide whether or not she had been speaking in jest. Because truthfully, she did not feel certain, herself.

The meal was uneventful, save for Nenni's enjoyment of the increasingly animated faces of the twins, at the prospect of their hunt. As she waited for others to finish eating, she sipped water from her cup while her other hand gripped her thigh. With mounting nervousness, she tried to recall how many weeks it had been since she'd practiced with a bow. And that she had never tried to hit a moving target, and double that if she herself was also in motion. Perhaps...

 _Iellig, all will be well_ , intruded into her thoughts, as her Ada's warm hand took hers and held it reassuringly. _Hunting is meant to be a shared experience in which we enjoy each other's company, and hopefully provide something for the table as well.  Do not let fears about your marksmanship, which I am certain is more than adequate, cloud your afternoon._

Looking down, she smiled as she held his hand tightly. Anything new was never easy, but his words calmed her. _Ada, thank you._   

Elrond stood up, as did everyone else, and Glorfindel released her hand. "To the stables, then?" he gestured.

Nenni frowned. "What about Beren?" she asked. She would not be very happy to have her hunting dog miss the first chance at an actual hunt.

"I will retrieve him, meleth," Thranduil said, lightly caressing the back of her head before he swiftly disappeared. 

Her smile returned to her face. More than anything about herself, Nenni hoped that Beren might have a chance to shine, today. No one but Thranduil had ever seen a fraction of what his talents really were. He was never actually meant to be a war dog, but rather one whose purpose was finding the faintest trace of quarry and relentlessly pursuing it. He could and would run down anything, and she hoped he would have the chance. Her face was lit up from within, just thinking about it. A few moments later, she heard him baying with excitement...she'd forgotten to mention to Thranduil that perhaps he might want to keep the nature of the outing a secret from the dog. _It is obviously too late for that_ , she chuckled to herself.

As Beren raced toward them, she sighed with happiness, to see his long strides. Once he reached her, he planted his feet over her shoulders and issued great booming barks a few inches from Nenni's face.  

 _That is enough,_ she said kindly but firmly. _Today you will git 'um, I hope. Save your energy for the hunt, Buddy. Mama loves you._ With that she kissed his slobbery muzzle, not caring who looked on. Several incomprehensible noises issued from him, but he did stop the barking. 

Thranduil mysteriously had procured her weapons along with his own, and offered them to her. At the stables she was provided with a bow and quiver, and looked helplessly at her husband, for guidance on how she was supposed to organize these objects on her body. Fortunately, this posed no obstacle in his mind, and he soon had her arranged. Once they were ready to mount the twins appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. The equipment on their mounts was unfathomable to her; the horses wore what resembled half-baked cart harnesses, with no saddles. But they appeared to be content, if not absolutely smug, so she did not inquire.

It did not escape Nenni's notice that both Elladan and Elrohir appeared to be about to burst with barely suppressed mischief. Her eyebrows raised, but she also kept in mind that they could not possibly be up to too much "no good" with Glorfindel in such close proximity. She frowned. _Or could they?_

As the five of them and Beren departed down the track at a brisk trot, she saw the two of them up front, exchanging far too many rearward and sideways glances.  Her eyes narrowed.

 _Okay, I'll take the bait_ , she thought. Urging her horse forward and between them, she looked at each brother in turn, smiling. "If  I were not certain of your angelic natures, my Lords, I would be inclined to believe that you are up to something."

Elladan said "We have heard, my Lady..."

"That you have never been hunting before," finished Elrohir.

Which was not remotely a response to her prying question, Nenni noted, while deciding to politely answer. "It is true that this is the first outing of this kind for me. But I have Beren, so, I am certain I will enjoy myself." _I am not about to discuss my trepidations with these two_ , she thought, smiling. "And I did not even think to ask, what sort of game you hope to pursue?" She looked from side to side, inquisitively.

"We saw evidence that wild pigs have been through an area we patrol regularly, my Lady." 

"I see," she said, refusing to allow her features to change. "Then I will leave you to plan your attack. Thank you, for satisfying my curiosity." Which they had not satisfied at all, but at least she had made an attempt. What she did not see were their carefully concealed sidewise glances at each other as she gently reined her horse to a slower pace.

Dropping back, she now had more to digest....and now wished very much she had armored Beren.

 _Beren, come here please_ , she called in her mind. He came up alongside her, in his easy lope. _There are pigs, Buddy. You know what to do, but you must be careful. They have sharp tusks that can rip and tear. If you strike a trail, you are only to make it stay, do you understand? Strike and stay; these are not orcs. They are smarter and faster, and you are to stay away from their faces._

Another unfathomable string of noises erupted from Beren as she issued her commands. _Go on. Git 'um._ Beren ran forward now, ahead of the twins, criss-crossing the path ahead with his nose low to the ground.

Nenni dropped back further now, to ride with Thranduil and Glorfindel, who glanced at each other quizzically, having heard this. 

_Meleth, you said you have never been hunting before. How is it you know these things?_

_Because of Beren, Hîr vuin. He was bred to hunt bear and boar. While I never hunted with him myself, I have seen him around domestic pigs, and I read a great deal about hunting them with hounds. He will know the scent; it is in his blood. The first time ever he saw a pig, he came unhinged. I wish I had known that this was the quarry, I would have armored him; even on Earth this is done when hunting hogs. But_ , she added with humility, _reading does not equal doing, and I would not presume to have better knowledge or experience than any of you here...but I feel obligated to try and protect my dog. Once he finds the scent, his mind will be difficult to reach._

Armed with these tidbits, Thranduil rode ahead toward the twins, leaving Nenni next to Glorfindel. Her thoughts were turning in on themselves, somewhat. _If I had known we were going after boar_....she shook her head. This had been an unanswered dilemma on Earth, as well. She'd never had to face the reality of letting Beren hunt, which circled the problem of, do you deprive a creature of its nature, in order to keep it safe? _Would not allowing Beren to hunt be any different than Thranduil not allowing her go into battle? At what point did safety matter more than...living?_

 _Well it is rather too late now, he IS hunting_ , flared the Little Voice.

 _Oh by all that is, would you SHUT UP?_ her mind screamed in resentment. _I am not having this conversation. I am going to rearrange my thoughts and take this outing as it comes._ With a certain amount of anger, she focused her eyes between her horse's ears, and forced herself to breathe and relax into its stride. When no response was forthcoming from her annoying alter ego, she felt pleased and calmed down yet more. _Well that has to be a first_ , she pondered. And then, a final thought came. _Remember the promises of Vána, and Oromë.  They would not lie to you. So...put on your big girl pants and deal with this._

Glorfindel had elected to observe what transpired inside of her, without interfering unless truly necessary. He could discuss the philosophical aspects of  what she was thinking later. Mostly, he felt proud of her, for mastering her emotions. While it was true that he'd not made a habit of looking in on the thoughts of others as he did hers, he somehow doubted that others among the Eldar experienced such volatility. He felt great compassion, for her. Earlier today, he had seen, that Lord Elrond could not restore her memories. There was no other option, then, than that she would have to navigate the challenges ahead of her as the ruler of an elven realm as she now was. She would never simply awaken one day, to find that she had regained the perspective or mental proclivities of their kind.  He felt even more assured that his choice to involve himself with her had been the right one. She might always lack a certain kind of strength of mind, but he had seen already that his daughter could succeed, with help and support. Adonnenniel would rise to great achievements or diminish, he knew, by those around her. And he very much intended, that it would be the former.

 _Ada, how do you kill them?_ broke into his thoughts.

_I am sorry iellig, how do I kill...what? My mind was elsewhere._

_Wild pigs, Ada. How do you kill them with arrows? On my world they are not always easy to kill even with the much more powerful weapons there. What do you aim for?_

_The heart and lungs, iellig, from either under the foreleg or in front of the shoulder._

_Thank you._

_If I were on Earth I would have done fifteen Internet searches before having any part of this_ , she thought, shaking her head, remembering the stories she'd been told. Her recollection of one, in which a bullet from a .44 Magnum had bounced off of the skull of an enraged boar, was not particularly reassuring. _And...I am in Ennor now._ _How large are they, here?_

 _They are generally not small, iellig,_ Glorfindel said. _Though you do well to consider safety, none of us here will allow you to come to harm._

_It was not exactly me that I was worried about, Ada, but...I understand._

The comparative silence of the forest was shattered as the singsong cry of Beren filled the air, causing her to look outward. Everything just seemed to happen, in an explosion of activity. Thranduil urged his horse forward after Beren, with the twins in close pursuit. Glorfindel spoke something to their horses, that also raced ahead. Whether hers was the faster animal, or whether Glorfindel meant to ensure that she could not be left behind, her horse lurched ahead with blinding speed. Which, after the initial surprise wore off, felt kind of....exhilarating. _I have not ridden this fast since the accident_ , she thought, _and I've missed it._

Amidst the thundering of hooves it was not easy to keep hearing Beren, but there was no need; Thranduil did not allow him to pass out of sight. Nenni's eyes grew large when she realized that they were headed for fallen trees. The only thing close to as bad as her riding accident had been her disastrous lessons in jumping. _Please tell me this horse knows how to do this_ , she pleaded to no one in particular. She could sit the jump as long as the horse would actually just...jump the thing. To her great relief, the animal went sailing into the air with no half-halts or other commands necessary. _Oooh that was fun_ , she thought, now enjoying herself tremendously. The exhilarating ride seemed to go on for the better part of a mile. She had never been more clueless or quite literally 'along for the ride,' but it did not matter. So far everything was going well for her, including her ability to admire the sheer...competence...of Thranduil and the others. There was no doubt in her mind that Glorfindel was sacrificing a more aggressive pursuit of his own, in order to look after her. And she was grateful...few things were worse than being invited on a new kind of outdoor adventure and then being 'ditched' by those with more ability and experience.

Suddenly the horses were slowing, and Nenni clearly heard Beren's song change. They had emerged into an area with far fewer trees, sort of a grassy terrain. With some chagrin, she realized that she was lost, having paid no attention to their direction or much of anything except keeping her seat. This consideration, however, was taken away by the sight of their quarry. Beren was facing off with a...thing, an absolute monster, more massive than all of them combined. _That is no barnyard pig_ , she thought, with her eyes wide. _It is bigger than the bear that attacked me on Earth_. 

_Dismount, Adonnenniel, and ready your bow._

It was impossible to know if the instruction came from Thranduil or Glorfindel, but she did as she was told. Beren was slightly weaving from left to right some feet in front of the animal, snarling and barking with nearly crazed excitement. To her relief, she saw that he was staying out of reach of tusks that looked far more like small scimitars.

 _Draw and prepare to fire_ , she next heard. Taking aim as best she could, she saw the others doing the same.

_Release arrows._

Four shafts flew into the animal, and she had no idea which one was hers. With an ear-shattering scream of rage, the boar charged. At her. It took a split second to realize that she was the one being singled out. Maybe there were shouted instructions, maybe not; she could not hear them. Pure instinct coupled with a touch of panic took over. Throwing down the bow and drawing her knife, she hurled it at where she believed the animal's heart was, only for the boar to shift his head and knock the blade aside as though it was a paper airplane. Drawing both swords, she moved toward it, with a wild intention of sidestepping at the last moment. _You have one chance to stay out of the Healing Hall_ , she told herself. 

Out of the corners of her eyes, she realized that Beren had given chase, and that all the ellyn were also in motion. More arrows flew home to their mark, but the boar did not stop. _Pretend it is an orc, pretend it is an orc_ , she said to herself, trying to time it. _Three, two...._ with a sickening collision, she sent her right blade to its hilt into the boar's chest, as the force of the animal's forward motion smacked her aside. Knocked to her knees, she looked up to see that the pig had turned to stay with her; she would not be able to regain her feet in time. Raising her left blade in defense, she lurched up, when suddenly the animal began to wheel back in the opposite direction. Nenni could not see it, but Beren had bitten down into to the boar's hock, and dug in with all his strength. It was the one moment she needed, to send her second sword to cleave through the throat of the animal, as yet more arrows fired into it from all directions.  

Even though it had stopped moving, she backed away from it, keeping her sword extended in front of her protectively. _If it is not already dead, someone else can make it that way._ All the color had drained from her face, as it began to register that her shoulder hurt. A lot. With her adrenaline still surging through her, she had to laugh. _Well the universe is back in alignment_ , Nenni thought. Time seemed to barely move, as she looked at the hideous animal that finally lay still.

Glorfindel reached her first.

 _Ada whatever has happened to me, please do not send me to sleep. Please?_ She was involuntarily shaking against him, but she felt sure it was only that her mind had not caught up to what had just happened. 

_I cannot promise that, iellig, until I ensure you are well enough._

She looked down, then back at the boar, at which Beren was barking. "Is it dead?" It was a matter of seconds, before Beren's interest would go from barking to something involving gore and teeth. Someone had to make sure it was dead, for his safety. 

Receiving no answer, she broke away from Glorfindel before he could stop her, hurrying back to the boar. She whacked it sharply across the nose with her blade, just as she was pulled back. Cringing in pain from the pull against her arm, she now felt satisfied that the monstrosity was either dead or close enough to it, when it did not move. And sure enough, even as she was taken into Glorfindel's hold, Beren began biting and worrying at its open throat.

_Ada, my shoulder hurts._

As she was turned to face him, she saw some ire in his sky blue eyes. 

 _Please, I had to make sure, Ada. If it were not dead, Beren would be in a very bad position just now._ She smiled at him, masking her agitation with a twinkle in her eye, and gesturing with her head to what the dog was doing. 

Looking over, even he had to concede that there was a certain logic to her action.

Thranduil and the twins had now arrived. Elladan and Elrohir stood at a slight distance out of respect, but she saw that their faces were overwritten with concern and uneasy glances in each other's directions. 

"I am fine, except for one small thing," she said aloud, to convince both them and herself. "What I want most is to know beyond all doubt that that thing is dead and cannot hurt Beren."

What was said in her mind was different. _I think my right shoulder is dislocated, but nothing else is the matter. Please help me?_

Thranduil stopped her pain, and looked at Glorfindel. "Hold her against you, so that her upper body cannot move." 

Before she could register what they were about to do, she felt the sword removed from her hand and herself held in the vise of her Ada's arms. Though she was not usually squeamish, dislocations were a minor exception; she had no desire to see this and closed her eyes. Thranduil pulled on  her arm, and she felt movement, followed by the vaguely icky popping sensation of the joint returning to its place. _Thank you both, very much._  

"You are not to move that arm, meleth, until I can examine it better. Tuck your wrist inside of the strap of your sword harness, and keep it there."

_Yes, Hîr vuin._

Thranduil paused, long enough to caress her cheek and look on her with an expression of great pride before kissing her forehead. He then nodded to Glorfindel in some acknowledgement she did not understand, before moving back to the carcass. 

Stepping forward to follow him, she felt herself held back gently but firmly against Glorfindel. 

"Ada, I need to retrieve my weapons." Her heart was thundering in her chest still, and she was doing her level best to ignore it.

He gently guided her a short distance away, before turning her toward him. "You are working hard to deceive yourself, Adonnenniel, and it is a credit to your courage. But you cannot deceive me. Your body is reacting to your experience, because you will not yet allow your mind to do so. I am here to care for you."

Nenni looked down in frustration. "Ada, what am I supposed to do? Act like a 'typical female,' and burst into tears? I do not understand what is wanted from me. Was there something that I was supposed to do differently, or better?" Waves of anger passed through her, because her body had started trembling again.

He did not answer her, but instead folded her into his arms and kept her there, until the anger dissolved,  the trembling ceased, and her heart slowed to a tranquil pace. Frustration was replaced by confusion, and resignation. Slowly, she reached with her uninjured arm to hold his waist, and rested her head against his chest. As her strong emotions ebbed, it was much harder to resist the comfort he offered. Still not explaining, he released her, offering his hand. Taking it, he now led her to the boar. The twins had already removed all the arrows, as well as her sword, and cleaned them on the green grasses. Glorfindel replaced them in their sheaths for her, and excused himself to retrieve her dagger. Beren had mostly tired of chomping at the pig's throat, and was alternating between licking his chops, whining, and worrying at its snout. 

"Beren," she called. "Come. Come to Mama." 

With some reluctance and at least three sidelong glances, the hound approached her. She bent down to scratch his ear while she murmured into the side of his head. "You are a wonderful hunter, Beren, and very brave. You got 'um. Mama loves you." Kissing his nose, she rose up as he wagged his tail. "Okay," she said, releasing him to resume his possessive rituals with the carcass.

 _Carcass hardly covers it_ , she thought. _A side of commercial beef is smaller. Was this normal, were they all like this here? And how in the green earth was this thing coming home?_

Thranduil came up behind her, placing his hands over her collarbones. _It is not exactly normal, meleth. This is a very large boar. It may be the biggest I have ever seen, and I have seen a great many. And, it has to be gutted. It will take two of the horses to haul the meat home, and then it will need to be hung and skinned. The twins have gone to bring some downed wood, that can be used for a means to carry it._

 _If you would allow it, I could help. Or rather, if you would repair me and allow it, I could help._ There was a plea in her eyes.

He regarded her for a moment, and nodded. _Look at me_ , he said, laying his hand over her injured shoulder. He held this position for what seemed like only a few minutes, before breaking away.

"There was not the damage I'd feared, meleth. You may use your arm again."

Raising herself on her toes, she kissed him on the cheek. "Once again, I thank you." 

Glorfindel had returned with her knife. Taking it from him as he looked at her with curiosity, she smiled. "One gutted monstrosity, coming up. That is, if you will both help me turn it onto its side." Nenni looked up at them, to see if they would cooperate. She did not relish having to figure out a way to shift it, if they declined to help. 

Glorfindel seemed to disbelieve his ears, whereas Thranduil had a much better idea of why this might be included in her list of talents. He had not forgotten the vivisected orc. Nodding, he walked around to the side of it. Glorfindel followed him, and Nenni took the rear leg. Largely due to the great strength of the ellyn, the boar was  rolled onto its back. After thanking them, and looking up to the sky, Nenni reminded herself that this was likely to stink ten ways to Mordor. Shrugging, she pushed up her sleeves before she grabbed the animal's testicles and proceeded to dissect alongside them.

Thranduil looked generally amused, whereas Glorfindel continued to not accept what he was seeing, as she expertly cut around the anus before slitting it open from from belly to windpipe, carefully keeping the organs away from her knife. Not many minutes later, she paused, looking at them. "Am I saving any of these organs for food? Heart, liver, kidney?" 

Before either could compose an answer, the twins returned, carrying a total of four poles on their shoulders. Their eyes grew equally wide at the sight of Nenni completing the removal of the testicles, penis and diverticulum. "Heart, liver, kidney?" she asked again. "Speak now or they go on the grass; and surely, you have all seen an animal dressed before?" She was tiring rapidly of the impression that it should be anything extraordinary on the part of any of them, to see a female dressing a carcass.

"Save those," said Elladan hurriedly.

"We have sacks," said Elrohir. 

"Please give them to me," Nenni said, with a hint of terseness to her voice, as she watched Beren slurp up another puddle of congealed blood.

Thranduil held the sacks open for her, as she tried to ignore the sparkle of enjoyment in his eyes, while she cut away the gall bladder carefully from the liver. The kidneys would have to be last, she decided, as she could not presently get at them. Severing the windpipe and esophagus, she grabbed hold of them and pulled, but was not at all convinced she could shift the innards out....this was a huge animal. She pulled with all her might and succeeded in only folding the organs over on themselves. And now was not sure what to do. 

Glorfindel spoke. "Allow me, Adonnenniel." With a mighty pull, the mass of innards was freed from the rest of the meat. Nenni swiftly removed the kidneys, keeping the leaf fat that surrounded them, depositing these into the final sack. Looking down at her hands, she now wished very much for water to clean herself. The twins were already placing their improvised framework behind the carcass, in preparation for securing it for transport.

"Come with me, iellig," Glorfindel said. She followed him to a nearby creek that she never would have noticed on her own. The water was icy, but she was glad to wash the mess off of both her hands and her knife, to the extent possible.  When she rose, she found him looking at her, and took his hands. 

"Ada, thank you, for what you did for me earlier. I am still confused, but..." 

He held up his hand, though his eyes were kind. "We will speak of it, Adonnenniel, but not just now. The only thing I wish for you to understand at this moment is that you are an exceptional elleth, and that I am very proud of you."

Nenni hugged him again, but not on account of the compliment. Though her mind was calm at the moment from his care of her, it felt very...artificial. Too many things had been tossed into a pot that simmered slowly in the back of her mind, not the least of which was that this hunt had been deeply shocking to her sensibilities. Whatever she had thought might happen during this outing...it was not any of what had actually occurred. _Here I fretted about killing Bambi, and in reality I was set upon by Hogzilla._ And while it might not be fair of her, she could not shake a growing sensation that she had been set up, by the twins, for their private amusement. She did not let the thoughts come to the surface, on account of  Glorfindel, and not wishing to cause any tears in the fabric of his newly restored relationship with Elladan and Elrohir. Yet a resentment was brewing, on the suspicion that the two of them had known _exactly_ what they were hunting today, and had declined to say anything to the others. Or more specifically, to _her_. 

Her Ada's hand at the back of her neck brought another blanket of peaceful thoughts to her, which she did not resist. He was, after all, probably the only reason she had not crawled off somewhere to sob privately for half an hour. With a deep sigh, she allowed herself to enjoy a sense of quiet...while it lasted. Breaking away from him, she looked up gratefully at him, before sheathing her knife. "I still need to find my bow," she said absentmindedly.

"No iellig, it is already buckled to your horse," Glorfindel said. 

Nenni snorted appreciatively. "Thank you for babysitting me today, Ada. I am not certain what I expected hunting to be like, but this was not it. You helped me a great deal."

Glorfindel chuckled, as they both watched the twins and Thranduil use the horses to maneuver the carcass onto the poles and secure it there. "This was not at all an ordinary day, and I am sorry that your first experience was like this. Perhaps there will be another opportunity, for something more traditional."

"Perhaps," she said, in absentminded agreement. Though what really ran through some deep tunnel of her mind was, _funny, how Elladan and Elrohir prepared their horses, to be able to haul just such a large kill back home in an orderly manner._

Before too much longer the party set out on the return trip, with Beren tasked to lead the horses hauling the heavy boar on its litter back to the main  road. Nenni, Glorfindel and Thranduil followed, ensuring the carcass remained secured to the poles. Little was said during this time of tedious navigation, but the thorough familiarity that the twins and Glorfindel had with the terrain reduced the difficulty considerably. For some of the time, Thranduil rode alongside her, at one point reaching out his hand to her, which she took. As she looked into his eyes, he felt a storm gradually brewing in her. He did not understand its exact nature, beyond that it had to do with this day, and that she was going to do something, and wanted his trust and support. They were not formed thoughts, only impressions of her needs. He was so incredibly proud of how she had coped with the hunt. It would not be discussed until later, but they both knew that with or without Glorfindel's help, the boar's attack had been a blow to her psyche. She had weathered  it to the best of her ability, and he could not have asked for more. His blue eyes sparkled with confidence and assurance, as he gave her the barely perceptible nod of his assent. They held hands as long as the trail would permit, and he felt the love and gratitude in both her heart and the firm grip of her hand.

After the better part of an hour, they emerged onto the road, with their prize still secure.  The three of them lingered somewhat behind the twins, riding in silence for some time. At this pace, it would be at least another two hours until they reached the stables.  The cauldron of her feelings brewed and bubbled all this time, until at last, with a burning intent, she broke from Thranduil and Glorfindel to appear suddenly at the side of the twins' horses. Of course she did not attempt to come between them, as both of them were being used as draft animals, pulling the boar with their harnesses.

Nenni said nothing, but her  burning gaze out of her unreadable face bore down on both Elladan and Elrohir, and the glances they exchanged with both her and each other only served to fuel her hunch about what had really happened today. Trusting that her horse was more than capable of not walking into a tree, she did not remove her gaze from them. For long minutes, she allowed their discomfort to build. Finally the strain began to be too much. 

Clearing his throat, Elladan said, "I hope that you were not badly injured, my Lady."

"And that you are fully well now. It is surely a blessing that both Aran Thranduil and Lord Glorfindel possess such skills."

For a good half minute, she did not answer, waiting to see if more was forthcoming. "It was easily repaired, thank you," she said, "and I have been grateful since the day of my arrival to this world of the healing skills of elves in general and the two Lords in particular." A pause ensued. "But my real curiosity is, was it as entertaining as you hoped it would be?"

There was no doubt she was taking a risk, but she was beyond ninety-five percent certain that she was correct, and every antenna of her intuitive radar screamed to her that her verbal arrow had just found its mark. That they looked at each other, and lowered their eyes, tipped her needle into the hundredth percentile.

"We are sorry," they both intoned miserably, in stereo.

The intensity of her stare did not diminish, as she spoke in a quiet voice that did not need volume to convey its overtones of menace.

"Neither of you know me, so I will lay this out very clearly. You have one opportunity, right now, to fully and honestly explain yourselves. My heart is open, and I will accept whatever you have to say and forgive you. But if I find out later that you have deceived me and betrayed my trust..." she left the sentence unfinished, because even she did not know the answer, except that it would not be anything good.

*****

As he rode on next to Thranduil, Glorfindel flushed with anger, because Nenni's thoughts were now fully unveiled to him, as well as the full scope of what had occurred today. He had not perceived it, but she had. And following on the heels of having just forgiven them for a foolish misdeed, his mind was filling with wrath. He was about to urge his mount forward, when he felt an iron grip on his arm as both horses stopped walking by an unspoken instruction.

"Glorfindel, look at me," said Thranduil softly yet with command. 

"It would be wise to remove your hand from me, Aran Thranduil," the older elf said coldly, with barely contained anger.

Thranduil met his eyes evenly with regret and softness. "With great humility and respect,  my Lord, I cannot do that, because you are about to make a grave mistake. As your friend, as Adonnenniel's mate, and as someone who also looks to you for wisdom, if it is in my power to turn you aside from a disastrous course, I must try. Please, will you hear me, before you act?"

Hearing these words spoken by a ruler possessed of a legendary temper penetrated through Glorfindel's state of mind in a way perhaps nothing else could have. As he looked down at the hand that restrained him, the fire left his eyes and his head bowed. Thranduil saw, and released him. With a sigh, Glorfindel relented. "I am sorry, for my words. I will listen."

As both Glorfindel and Thranduil followed the conversation, in the pauses, Thranduil tried to explain. "I have had longer to know her, and I can only tell you that there are times when she must be allowed to settle matters between herself and others on her own. She will need you for many things, Glorfindel, but this is not one of them. You will damage your relationship with Adonnenniel, if you interfere in this. Had she wished for your involvement, she would have asked. And, you may find that she has it in her to deliver consequences to others for misdeeds that you can only wish you had the ingenuity to have thought of yourself."

*****

The twins looked at her with both alarm and regret in their eyes. And to her private astonishment, their speech pattern vanished, as each now spoke in complete sentences.

"My Lady, we truly are sorry. We had seen the tracks of this boar for days now, and wished to hunt it. We did not know when we invited you that you had never hunted before," said Elladan.

Elrohir continued. "When we found out, we thought that it would be an amusement, for you to be surprised by a larger game animal. But please believe us, we did not realize that the animal was this big. We had not seen it, and had no idea that it would be this...dangerous monstrosity."

"And we definitely did not envision that  four arrows to its heart would not drop it right away, or that it would charge at you. It was supposed to be a small bit of fun, something about which we could perhaps tease you, and it went horribly wrong. You saved my life, my Lady. I did not mean to repay you by almost getting you killed," Elladan said in a voice full of remorse. "Please forgive our foolishness."

"Whether or not you show us mercy, we may as well hang ourselves next to this boar, " Elrohir said wretchedly. "Glorfindel will flay us right along with it, for endangering you."

Looking on them, she felt that they were being truthful. And it was not like on Earth; she should not have been thinking that elves would lie to her, but in her anger she had not considered that. She spoke in a tone of voice that was mostly even, but had a thin edge to it.

"I forgive you. You were not acting out of malice and...I cannot honestly blame you for what went wrong; it was beyond your control. But I do blame you," she said bluntly, "for keeping information from us that would have caused me to make different decisions. Had Beren been hurt by that...thing, this conversation might be rather different. I have played my own share of practical jokes on others. Long ago, I abandoned this behavior, because it is too easy for others to be hurt." Her eyes now bored into theirs as she continued, with a more lighthearted lilt to her voice.

"However, I am not above giving these pursuits another chance.  There are times I do miss that kind of mischief. Perhaps there is a joke of mine you would like to hear, right now? You see, I am rather good at making up songs.  A new favorite of mine goes something like this."

Nenni sang with enough volume for them to hear every word, with a sparkle in her eyes.

_There were two Lords of Rivendell, that wished to catch a boar/They asked their friends along one day, to even up the score./Among them was a new-crowned Queen, who'd never hunting been/And so the two kept hid their plans, what fun they would have then!_

"Would you like to hear more verses?"  Nenni said icily, her eyes still boring into them. Her ire was not yet quite spent.

*****

A low rumbling chuckle came from Thranduil, as he heard his wife's mind. Glorfindel's eyes widened, recalling the last time a song of this kind had been let loose in Imladris.

"She is full of surprises to me, Glorfindel. I had no idea she could do this. I now count myself doubly fortunate that she loves me, and that I have never been the subject of such a composition. Ai! How her words sting!"

"Did Lord Elrond tell you about..." Glorfindel's question progressed no further.

"Just this morning," answered Thranduil. "He hinted that it was a source of grievous consternation for quite some time."

"Then Lord Elrond downplayed the outcome, considerably."

*****

Elladan and Elrohir had horror written across their faces. 

"Please my Lady, no," said Elladan.

"Not that," Elrohir begged.

"Anything but that," they said in stereo. 

"Let us confess to Glorfindel, my Lady," Elladan said, pleading. "I have no doubt he will see fit to punish us."

Nenni's eyebrows raised. Clearly Elrond had not told a full story, for her little ditty to be having this kind of impact. Unwittingly, she had chosen a vengeance that apparently gave her more power than she could imagine.  And luckily for them, she was not one inclined to use it.

"I will keep this to myself," she told them levelly, "unless I am given a reason not to. I do not ask you to tell Glorfindel; the matter is between the three of us, and were he to find out, it is my hope that he would respect my view of it. I have no wish to see your spirits broken. It brings me joy, to see your humor and the light in your eyes, at a time when our world is darkening. But I ask you to use better discretion henceforth, than you showed today." 

"We will, my Lady," they both said, thoroughly chastised.

"Then I consider this topic laid to rest," she said, with kindness in her voice. She was about to turn her horse away when Elrohir spoke.

"My Lady, how is it that a Queen knows how to gut a boar?"

Nenni laughed. "The short answer is, Beren and I are not from this world, and I know how to gut many things. Plan some other outing in which nothing can go wrong, and I will tell you more, if you wish to hear it. My story is nutty enough to keep even you two entertained," she said, smiling at them. The twins looked at each other, with their expressions becoming sunny once again. Chuckling, she said "I take my leave of you, for now," and turned her horse aside to wait for Thranduil and her Ada.

When she brought her horse between them, she felt completely calm for the first time in some hours; all the little concerns she had were now sorted and filed in her mind. She smiled at Thranduil in appreciation, but turned first to Glorfindel. Reaching her hand to him, she softly asked "Please, Ada?"  Nenni knew that she could not dictate how he would respond to what he had learned. Taking her hand, he regarded her, and sighed. 

"I am not pleased that you kept this from me, Adonnenniel, but I am afraid that my initial response  justified your actions. You acted in a manner that befits your station, and I certainly cannot fault your sense of justice. While it is not easy for me to overlook this, I recognize that my prejudices have not yet vanished. For too long, my mind has been quick to anger toward them, and it will take time to undo this. I will not interfere in what you have said and done."

Nenni looked down. "I could not say anything to you, Ada, when I was not certain myself. And whether I was right or wrong, I did not wish to poison what was so recently healed between you and them. They do not understand the full extent of what they did to me, nor do I want them to. My past is not their fault. I really do like them, I just want to see them..."

"Think before they act," Glorfindel said drily, but with eyes that glinted with mirth, releasing her hand.

"Something like that," she said smiling. 

When they at last returned, she felt zero guilt at returning to her quarters with Beren, after making sure that he was not covered in some camouflaged patch of gore. She wanted nothing more than to wash her face, and thoroughly scrub her hands. This led to slowly disrobing and scrubbing just about everything she could with what was on hand for that purpose, after which she felt much better. Miraculously, she had kept her clothing relatively clean, but a day around horses and a pig was....just that, so she hung them up to air out. She found something suitably practical in a dark green color that she liked, and undid her hair. Finding a comb, she enjoyed combing it out herself for a change, going over to the balcony  where she could feel a breeze blowing through it. Stopping for a moment, she held the comb in her teeth while she used her fingers to rub all over her scalp. _It feels better when someone else does it_ , she thought, _but it'll do_. Combing it just a little bit more, she returned it to where it belonged. _This preoccupation with long hair still amuses me_ , she smiled, twirling it in her fingers before smoothing all of it back, away from her face. Pouring herself wine, she slouched on the balcony couch, and proceeded to do what she would have called "vegetating" on Earth. Somewhere toward the bottom of the glass, she became very sleepy, and stretched out on her stomach, falling sound asleep.

When she woke again, the sun was lower in the sky, fading toward dusk. A light blanket was over her, that caused her to smile.  It was so tempting to try to doze off again, but the evening meal would be soon, and she was hungry. _Must. wake. up_ , she thought, forcing her eyes to stay open between yawns as she tried to prop herself up on an elbow. She felt herself lifted and turned into Thranduil's lap, in such a manner that she could lean her head easily against his chest while he held her close.

"You are not helping me wake up, beloved," she murmured happily. 

"There is no rush to do so, meleth," his musical voice rumbled.

Sighing in bliss, she listened to the sound of his heart. But her tranquility was not to last, as her mind churned to life and began thinking about everything and anything.

_Thranduil, Lord Elrond seems to want to talk with me tomorrow, since I assume a request to "walk" is really another word for 'have a conversation.' What are my 'rules?' Are there matters of which I may not speak?_

The King rested his chin on top of her head. Already, after just a few short days here, the responsibilities of his Realm seemed far away, and he could not ever allow himself to fully cast off the mindset of his duty. And yet, his experiences with Galadriel, Glorfindel, Elrond...had his isolation that had bordered on paranoia really been justified? There was no reason to believe that any of the rulers of the other elven realms would ever mean him any harm. Did they not all work to resist the evil in this world, and do what they could to ensure the safety and preservation of their people, and what was good? Glorfindel especially, had created a powerful and unprecedented bridge that now connected their allegiances. He would trust that his Queen could decide these answers for herself.

_I have no rules for you, meleth. You know well my preferences, and you know better than I what faces all of us in the not so distant future. You are my Queen, and I fully trust your loyalty to me. I do not believe you are capable of  making a misstep. And, it is perhaps beyond time that I learn to think in terms of building bridges. Change has come for you and I, and continues to come. It is perhaps the blessings of the Valar upon us, to forge closer bonds while there is yet the chance to do so._

She gave a little laugh. _It is going to be strange, to have a conversation with someone who is not also reading my mind. Thank you, Thranduil. I have felt like such an odd duck around Lord Elrond since I arrived here. I think, I hope, it will be enjoyable._

 _He could read your mind if you asked him to, meleth._ Thranduil's  eyes sparkled as he teased her. 

Nenni's eyes narrowed, as she reached up, took two large sections of his hair, and tied them into an overhand knot over his eyes, before resting against him with a noise that sounded something like "Hmpfh."

A shake of his head undid the tie, as he chuckled at her.

 _Adonnenniel, look at me, please._ The tone of his thought had changed, and she raised her head to do as he asked.

He looked into her grey eyes, as his fingers came up to lightly play over the skin of her face. _I have not told you yet, how proud I am of you for how you coped with all the difficulties of the hunt. There was much that was new for you, and for you to have held your ground against the boar was something  not everyone could have managed. Even had Glorfindel not helped you, you were determined to show courage. Your skill with Elladan and Elrohir was both insightful and elegant._ He continued to lightly touch her face.

She smiled that he noticed. _Thank you, Thranduil. You helped me today, as well. It was beautiful to watch how much you...just knew what to do. Glorfindel as well. Not much about today went as I thought it might, but, I learned._

_I learned too, meleth._

She frowned. _What could you have learned?_

_I learned that you can dress a hog, and I learned that I never wish to become the topic of one of your songs._

Before she could start laughing, he kissed her. And this kiss felt...different.  It held no lust, nor intense emotion, but rather the promise of unbreakable companionship. When their lips parted, she rested her forehead against his. "Gi melin, Thranduil," she whispered.

_And I you, meleth. Your Ada is coming, I believe to collect us for the evening meal._

As her husband lifted her up, she realized how relaxed she still was, and even somewhat sleepy. With one final yawn, she tried to shake herself into some condition fit for public consumption.

At the meal, she felt vaguely relieved to see that pork was not yet on the menu, which meant that it was hopefully hanging somewhere. For the first time, a small bit of guilt came over her that she had not helped with the further processing of the carcass, especially when she looked further down the table and saw that a somewhat subdued and tired looking pair of brothers awaited their father's arrival in the dining hall. _Maybe I should have helped_ , she thought to herself. Which was closely followed by, _nah_.  It felt like a secondary form of revenge, for what she'd endured. She caught Glorfindel smiling at her, and took his hand out of affection, giving it a squeeze before releasing it. After eating, she felt even more tired, and excused herself to sleep. With a sigh, she knew that the consequence would likely be waking up yet again, but she could not help it. If she did not know better, she would swear it was being done to her. Once she was in bed, Thranduil gently massaged her shoulders as she drifted off, covering her with the blankets before going to the Hall of Fire, where he continued his conversation over wine with Lord Elrond. It was late, when he at last went to bed and fell immediately into an untroubled sleep.

Nenni wondered sometimes, if Thranduil coming to bed was not the subtle nudge that concluded the first part of each night's sleep. With a sigh, she sat up to register his regular breathing, and dressed. She at least now had the brains to keep her clothing where it was easy to find and put on. Doing so, she added a cloak against the chill in the air, and before leaving, plucked a flower from her crown. For whatever reason, she wiggled into her sword harness. An extra measure of restlessness stirred in her just now, and she could not say where it might lead. The flower she made into a glowing strand that she carried around her wrist. Beren slept on, still tired from the day's intense excitement, and she did not disturb him.

For the better part of an hour, she stopped here, there, and everywhere, adding the flowers of Vána to containers and flowerbeds and...really, wherever it suited her. She tried to copy the ordered symmetry that she encountered, as she made her way out past the Gatehouse. As a precaution, she cut a small piece of ivy, and traded it out for the last strand of flowers that she planted. With a coil of it around her forearm, she answered the call of her body that wanted to run, and blazed down the path to the valley floor.

She knew that if she could have seen her own eyes, that they would be glittering; tonight she felt like a wild child, and had no idea why. But she suspected that she would find out; it was simply a given fact that some hidden part of her mind was what truly pushed her body onward. Soon she was lost to the banks of the Bruinen, as her feet silently ate up the distance toward the mouth of the valley. Sometimes she paused to climb some way into the trees, just to feel them under her hands. _Will I ever visit the Golden Wood, and see how it is to live in the trees?_  She wondered, frowning, if any of the Silvan elves of her own Realm did just that?...it was another shocking piece of ignorance, that she had no knowledge of this one way or the other. As her feet tracked the leagues, it occurred to her that she might not want to get completely carried away. She knew that she could not run the distance to the Ford, which was at least eight leagues, without becoming quite tired. _Perhaps I ought to find a perch and enjoy the starlight and moonlight_ , she thought. _And think._

A promising conifer stood out alone, near the banks of the river, so she scuttled up into it, climbing until she found a limb that suited her. Feeling completely pleased with herself, she twisted herself in such a way that she could sit comfortably on the not overly wide branch...this was no coastal redwood. She looked up to gaze on the shining starlight, and realized that this was the first time she had ever taken in this sight since coming to Ennor, alone and without distraction. _Which is a shame_ , she opined, as the night sky blazed overhead, _but at least I am doing something about it now_. She easily found Menelmacar, her Orion, and immediately thought of her nights on watches out at sea, on another world. As the tears pooled in her eyes, she thought _Dammit.  I don't want to be sad about things I can't change. Not tonight._

 _Not even your memories?_ came from somewhere deep inside. _Oh, hell_ , she thought. _What good will it do? It's over,_ she said to herself. _The greatest healer in Middle Earth told you that he cannot help._ She shook her head. _The only things I truly wish I could remember are my days with Thranduil, and Legolas. And he can give me those._ Staring at the stars for awhile, her mind went blank. _Maybe I'm not supposed to have them for a reason. Maybe they wouldn't have helped me be whatever it is I need to be. What if it ended up being...two of me, trying to live in the same head? What if the new me didn't like the old me? The whole thing could be a disaster. I'm already halfway to a basket case, it really might just be better left alone. It could be like having the Little Voice never, ever shut up._ She shuddered. _What a freakish nightmare that would be._

Looking down below, her sharp eyes caught sight of a buck, that approached the edge of the river to drink. _Maybe it was better that it was a horrible looking pig_ , she thought. _I genuinely have no desire to kill that, unless someone were starving_ , she mused. _Whereas killing that boar was one short step from taking out an orc. They even look rather alike._ Her eyes widened a bit, at the memory. _I don't know how it didn't tear me wide open, she thought. I honestly really didn't like hunting that, either. Maybe I need to conclude that yes I can do it, no I don't like it, and admit that I lack the testosterone by which to genuinely appreciate it as being "enjoyable."_

She allowed her mind to roam for awhile longer, appreciating the stars, and finally felt like whatever it was she had needed to contemplate, was contemplated.  Having fun, she allowed herself a series of swinging maneuvers by which to drop out of the tree, and paused at the riverbank to stack rocks. After making a silly pile that pleased her, she stood admiring it.  Seeing a rock that she now decided would be best of all to top the stack, she dropped down to pick it up, only to hear something rush past where her head had just been. Leaping away from  the riverbank, she ran in a panic back upstream, making sure she did not run in a straight line.   _It can't be_ , she thought, as she headed for the cover of nearby trees. Passing under their boughs, she heard and saw a black shafted arrow embed in a trunk near her. Confusion washed over her. _Well isn't this special_ , she thought. 

 _I could call for help, but help is too far away_ , she thought. _I could run until I tire or fall in my haste,  or I can do what I do...but I don't know how many there are._ She ran until she was certain she had something of a lead, and went many feet up into a tree, loosening her ivy vine to run down the trunk. Covering her head with her cowl, she waited, silently.

 _Ada?_ she called out.

_Are you enjoying yourself, iellig?_

_I was. Ada, can orcs find me by smell, like a dog can? I need an answer quickly. There are orcs in the valley. I was shot at._

_Sometimes, iellig, they can find quarry this way._ His mental tone was tipping swiftly into being very angry.

Her thoughts on Glorfindel's mood were interrupted by the sound of approaching noises too close by. Silently, she grew out the ivy down along the ground, hoping that there were not too many.

_Iellig, I am coming._

_Thank you, Ada, though I think that unless you are very nearby already, it will not matter. I need to concentrate now, Ada._

She kept on with the vines, waiting. It was too late to jump to another tree, the sounds were too near. And there they were, coming near where she lurked above. Her ears made out snuffling. _There were eight, perhaps?_ With all her concentration, she bound them, starting with the archer that was drawing his bow in search of an overhead target. Alone and in an excess of caution, she secured them far more than usual. Their heads she left exposed, but the rest of them she trussed up completely. And still she did not show herself, too afraid that there might be more. She had no Thranduil, to tell her what might be coming.

Yet the minutes passed, and there was only the sound of angry commotion beneath her. 

_Iellig?_

_I am well, Ada. I am going to kill them. I want to leave this place._

_No, iellig. I am closer than you realize. Do not reveal yourself._

Nenni sighed. _As you wish it, Ada. There are eight, and they cannot move._

 _So it would seem, iellig._ There was now amusement in his voice.

Her eyebrows raised. Was this a concession, of sorts? She had never asked him about the extent of his powers, nor would she, out of respect. But she could not help being curious, when such hints were dropped.  Shrugging, she dismissed it, along with wondering how he had reached her so very quickly.

And sure enough, not five minutes later, she heard the singing of a sword amidst wails of fear below her, followed by silence. 

_You may come down, iellig._

Even as she descended from the tree, she withdrew her vines, figuring that the carcasses did not need to bear her signature.

The moment she touched the earth, she was caught in his embrace and lifted into his arms. His strength felt reassuring, to know that she was not alone out here any longer. And his concern was touching. She buried her face in his golden hair, shutting out the world for a few moments.

_I know that you could have done this alone, easily, iellig. I did not want to take even the incredibly tiny chance that this pack was not alone, or that it was not somehow a trap. While I feel a little guilty for stopping you, it was done out of love._

_I understand, Ada. The same fear was why I tarried so long, watching and waiting. And, it may make it easier to digest for Thranduil, when I have to tell him about this._ Dismay was in her tone. _I had been having such a nice time, and now it will no longer be allowed_ she said, with dejection.

 _It will be allowed, because I will accompany you, iellig. I know that you enjoy being alone at times. I can be near enough to guard you, and still provide you this sense of solitude._ She hugged him tightly one last time before letting him go, as he set her down.

 _How can I help you clean up this mess?_ she asked distastefully. 

_Remove your vines, and into the Bruinen they will go. The power of Lord Elrond will see to the rest._

With his strength, it was only a few moment's work to accomplish this, and then they headed back. 

Nenni now felt grumpy, inside of herself. The orcs had ruined the elation of her mood, and the desire to run along with it...and she was a good ten earth miles away from her bed. _Suck it up, cupcake._

She was just about ready to force her body into a running pace when Glorfindel's hand restrained her. He issued a peculiar low whistle, and in the distance she heard hooves; his horse Asfaloth soon appeared at the edge of the river. Her happiness increased markedly, though she said nothing. Which did not stop her Ada from chuckling at her thoughts.

The horse had no harness, and he placed her on its back before easily springing up behind her and folding her into his arms. She yawned.

_It is time for you to sleep, iellig._

Nenni groaned. _Ada, not again_ , she protested.

He chuckled. _Do you need to hear the reasons why, iellig? We can begin with being charged by a boar and dislocating your shoulder, then move along to dressing a carcass six times heavier than you are..._

She reached up to squeeze the arm that held her. _You win, Ada. I will sit sideways, if you prefer._

_Yes._

Lifting her leg over the animal's neck so as to seat herself sideways on the horse, she leaned into Glorfindel and wrapped her arms around his chest, resigned that he would send her to sleep.   _Thank you, for your care of me. Len melin._ She closed her eyes.

_I love you also, iellig._

Nenni found herself growing ever drowsier as she listened to his heartbeat, lulled by the smooth strides of Asfaloth, until she faded to slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin translations:  
> Gin melathon an-uir, Thranduil. I will love you forever, Thranduil.  
> Len melin. I love you (reverential).


	11. Vilya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never provide summaries, but I will mention that this chapter is one of the most important in all three books; it is a major "pivot." Some have wondered if change would ever come...well yes it does, as a matter of fact...and a few things will never again be quite the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rhîw 68 Imladris, January 30 Gregorian]

_Meleth, it is time to wake up_ , Thranduil said, nudging her gently. When not enough response was forthcoming, he began to rub her shoulders.

 _That is not helping, Hîr vuin_ , she said sleepily in her mind.

At the next moment, she felt herself being walked on as Beren, wagging furiously, ran his nose up to hers and began liberally slurping at her face. Sputtering, she tried to sit up, but was still too mired in sleep. Pinned down beneath the dog and the bedclothes, she helplessly tried to keep his tongue off of her face by making noises that sounded remarkably like "phbbttttptptptpt" while Thranduil laughed at the sight. Nenni kept blowing on the dog’s nose while holding his ears like handles, trying to keep his tongue away.

Finally Thranduil took pity on her and lifted Beren off.

 _Are you awake now?_ he asked, smiling.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes groggily. _Yesterday's kisses from you were preferable, my King, but I am awake._ Looking at herself, she realized she has slept in her clothes. Again.

 _Another midnight adventure, meleth?_ Offering her his hand, he guided her to a chair where he began to comb her hair.

 _Yes Hîr vuin, though it turned into too much of one._   She took his hand, gathering her courage.   _Thranduil, I do not believe I did anything wrong, but met a small orc pack while still well in the valley._

He immediately stopped combing to step around and face her, meeting her eyes. _Show me, Adonnenniel_. There was ire in his voice, but she did not believe it was directed at her.

 _Yes, my King_. Obligingly, she recalled her memories for him.

His voice returned to a neutral tone. _You did well, meleth. You showed an excess of caution, as did Glorfindel. I imagine that he did not take kindly to an incursion so far up into the valley._

She lowered her gaze. _I will not be going so far out alone any longer, Thranduil. I had enjoyed the freedom and the solitude, but I am afraid this has brought such activities to an end. From now on Ada will go with me, or at least be nearby._

_I do not demand this of you, meleth, but I agree that it is the course of wisdom._

Nenni looked into his eyes. _I cannot place my desire to roam above my obligations to you. Your peace of mind is more important to me. But, I will not deny that it feels like a loss. I have so much enjoyed it here, the freedom to be out of doors on my own, without restrictions._ _Stupid orcs,_ she grumbled.

Thranduil leaned down to kiss her forehead, caressing her cheek before he continued with her hair. _Meleth, so you know, I would place the same restrictions on myself. You are now as capable of defending yourself as I am; perhaps even more so, on account of your gift. But as rulers of our people, neither of us is free to jeopardize our safety beyond a certain measure. Battle is one thing, recreation is another.  It is safer to not be alone, regardless of our individual abilities._

Feeling pacified by his kindness, Nenni grew quiet and held still for him, as he finished with her hair and placed her crown on her head. Afterward, she changed into clothes in which she had not slept.

Unexpectedly, Glorfindel came to meet them before breakfast. Rising, Nenni greeted him, kissing his hand in gratitude and respect. While it had been his own wish, she still did not discount the effort involved in however he had brought her home and put her to bed, some hours before. He smiled to see her, and spoke cheerful words of greeting to both of them.

Seated in the dining hall with breakfast looming, she found herself wondering about the walk with Elrond, wishing that she could just once not experience social anxiety. Rolling her eyes at herself, she figured it would probably never happen, so there was no need to spend time wishing for the impossible.

Elladan and Elrohir had already been seated, before she arrived with Glorfindel and Thranduil. They looked at her with some trepidation as she sat down, but she greeted them warmly.

“How did it go, with the carcass?” she asked them, sincerely interested.

“We skinned it after we hung it, my Lady,” said Elladan.

“But our hanging tree broke its limb, from the weight,” said Elrohir in dismay.

“It was a mess,” they both said in stereo, clearly wishing to forget that the entire thing has happened.

“And of course that happened _after_ you had skinned it, didn't it…” she trailed off. Because that was how these things went; it was like bread falling with the buttered side down.

She saw them nod, unhappily. They looked tired still, as they had last night at the evening meal.

“I am sincerely sorry,” she said. “I had something worse happen once, after a butchering day and...I am sorry,” she trailed off.

“What was it?” they asked quietly.

Her eyes grew large. “I cannot tell you, in a place of eating, it would be too offensive" she whispered. "It involved a movable toilet, and…it was awful.” 

The twins regarded her with renewed respect, looking at each other, and nodding their heads. 

While Nenni sipped her tea, trying to forget about the incident in question, Glorfindel and Thranduil looked at each other over her head, the corners of their mouths twitching slightly. It did not help that she recalled the variant on "Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer" she'd composed after the incident. The refrain began with, "This is how I  lost my porta-potty, driving home from Lisa's, Christmas Eve...."  She bit her lip, forcing it out of her mind.

Breakfast passed by quickly, as she ate less than she thought she might after last night’s run. Though, there were eggs and greens that she enjoyed very much, with a biscuit.

When Lord Elrond rose, Nenni saw that he gestured invitingly for her to follow him, with a gentle smile. Offering his arm, he led her away.

“How are you today, my Lord?” she asked, sincerely interested.

“I was very well, until I heard about the events of last night,” he said, frowning. "I am sorry, that this marred your enjoyment of an evening under the starlight.”

She smiled. “These things happen. It is so much worse, at home. To have been able to enjoy even one outing, running free, alone...you cannot know how precious that was for me. I was never in any real danger. I have been very happy here.”

He regarded her kindly. “I suspect you carry more burdens than meet the eye, Adonnenniel.”

“As do you, my Lord?” she smiled. “There is much that will get worse, before it gets better, for all of us. It cannot be helped,” she said wistfully, looking off to the distance.

Elrond looked at her, clearly pondering his next words carefully.

She returned his gaze, with her grasp on his arm unconsciously tightening. “My Lord, at risk of being too forward, and more awkward than usual, I will  speak plainly. I am not always very good at knowing what to say, or do, when I do not know someone well.  If there is something you wish to know, I will not keep it from you. Please, just ask me. It will be easier for both of us, that way.”

Just as she had held nothing back from Thranduil, or Glorfindel, she now offered the same to Elrond.

He smiled. “Thranduil told me of some of the challenges with which you have been faced, Adonenniel.” He shook his head. “Much of what I have been told is extraordinary, and yet it would not be the first time that one of the Eldar has had to navigate exceptional circumstances.”

She laughed softly. “I just try to keep up with the moving ground underneath my feet, my Lord. We all face our own challenges, those now and those to come.”

“And yet we have help, as well. Adonnenniel. I will take you at your word, and I will, as you say, just ask you." He paused for some moments in his speaking, as they walked on, while she waited. Finally, he looked at her again. "You have access to power, in your Realm. What is it?”

She did not hesitate to reply. "I can tell you where, my Lord, but I do not know if I can tell you what. Perhaps Thranduil, or the Lady Galadriel, or even Glorfindel, could answer your question better than I; they all have been to it. Adjacent to our private chambers, inside our Halls, is an immense walled garden that Thranduil gave to me. It lies under assorted enchantments. One particular part of the garden lies over what I think of as a wellspring of power. When you touched me yesterday, what I presume is the power of Vilya felt much the same. I can draw on this power in my garden, to enhance my own gifts, just as I can draw on the strength of another more powerful than myself. But what is in the garden does not seem to have limits. It simply...is. It is elemental, as far as I know. If seeing into my mind would help you understand better, you have my consent for this."

Startled at both the information and her honesty, he nodded slowly, as he reached toward her with some reluctance. Pressing his hand against her face, she looked into his eyes, offering herself freely, as she called to mind her recollections and the images of what he had asked her.

When he had seen what he wished to know, he released her. “That is extraordinary,” he said. “It amplifies whatever gift is brought to its proximity?”

 

“I think so, though it can be more complicated than that. It can amplify emotions and intentions, as well, both for good and ill. If I am not at too great of a distance from it, outside our Halls, I can reach toward it through the network of the trees of the forest to tap into it, as well. It connects to them. But it took me some time, to discover this.”

“Network?” he asked, confused.

“Take me to where the trees of the valley are nearest, and I will show you,” she said. “I cannot explain this with words.”

As they walked, he looked at her searchingly. “How do you know of Vilya? It is a carefully guarded secret, even among the wisest. Of it, it is not permitted to speak, and to almost all it lies hidden. And yet you perceive it and know it. Did Thranduil tell you?”

“No,” she shook her head. “But you will find the truth very hard to believe. Look in my mind, please, if you wish to know.”

When he was done, she felt regret at seeing the vein on the side of his head pulsing as a pained look came over his face.

“I am sorry,” she said. “It is not much easier for me to bear the things I know, but I was left with no choice in the matter.”

He smiled, shaking his head. “It is not your doing, Adonnenniel, and many things are suddenly clearer to me. You should be praised, for your discretion, as I see that only Thranduil and Glorfindel also know of your awareness of the future. I also understand now, at least in some measure, why Glorfindel has made certain choices.”

“I was given much, Lord Elrond. I will try to give much in return, to help in what ways I am able.”

They had arrived at the edge of the trees that spread down to the valley below. She placed her hand against the smooth trunk of one, feeling it underneath her skin. “Look in my thoughts again, please, and tell me when you have done this. I cannot sense your presence.” Her hand was held out to him, and he took it in his. After a moment, he nodded. Closing her eyes, she saw the life of the tree with her inner sight, and heard him gasp. And she added and added, as she reached out in her mind to collect all the nearby trees and plants, and then raced on as a force of nature to hold the entire life force of the valley for a league distant in her mind, showing him the shimmering workings of life as she saw them. She then let all this fall away, to see only the tree against which she held her hand, to the smallest level of detail, before allowing this too to fade from her vision.

"The network of plant life," she said. "If there is another word, I would gladly learn it." Opening her eyes, she blinked, grateful for the grasp of his hand, as she tried to reorient herself to her waking sight.  He sensed her vertigo and helped to steady her.

"You have been touched by the Valar in profound ways, Adonnenniel. Your gifts are unusual and beautiful," Elrond said.

She nodded. "I dwell in Eryn Galen, and one day I will use what I have been given to help return it to what it should be, one last time. But that is in the future. Mostly I have tried to learn from Thranduil, and Ada. I have been very fortunate, to have their help." She laughed, just a little. "They keep me from mischief."

Elrond looked at her, curiously. "Glorfindel decided to make his way to you, after he sensed a great use of power in your Realm. This was your doing?"

She nodded, smiling. "It is not a secret that the Greenwood is sick, nor is the reason. This angered me, and I wanted to push back against what had happened. What you felt was the night I drove the sickness back from the trees nearest the Palace, with Thranduil's help and the power under the garden. Ada has counseled me not to do something like that again. But," she looked up at him, her eyes shining, "I was not sorry to do it the first time."

He smiled at her, chuckling. "Glorfindel is true-hearted and wise. That being said, I cannot say I would have done differently, Adonnenniel."

Elrond was fascinated to see her face transform from one of reservation and uncertainty to one of the most brilliant smiles he had ever seen, before settling into an expression that he usually would expect to find only on the faces of his twin sons. And then it was gone, returned to one of placid dignity. _If nothing else, her heart is a pure one_ ,  he thought.

As he led her elsewhere, he smiled. "Tell me a little, of what your life was like, before being returned here, Adonnenniel." 

Nenni obliged, and as she spoke, he led her up to the place that she only knew as "where the White Council met."  When the arrived, he asked her to be seated.

"What is this place properly called, my Lord? It is so beautiful, in its construction." 

"I call it the Overlook, my Lady. And it pleases me that you like it; it is one of my favorite places to enjoy as well."

He looked out over the valley, for a time, before seating himself. "You have answered my questions with full honesty and an open heart, Queen of Eryn Galen. I believe in fairness. What would you know, of me?"

Her lips parted, as she was totally unprepared for such a question. She started to speak once or twice, but then caught herself, second-guessing and feeling uncertain. 

Elrond saw this, and spoke kindly. "Take your own advice, Adonnenniel. Just ask."

With her cheeks turning somewhat pink, she looked down, before meeting his eyes again. "Well, I would enjoy to hear about things such as what Gil-Galad was like, or how you met my Ada, or what it was like to be at the Battle of Dagorlad...great people and events that I did not know or see. Yet, if you are asking me what I am curious about but would never ask without invitation, it would be...how does it work, exactly?" she said, as she pointed to his hand. "For someone who sees what I guess is called magic, and uses it, and has some measure of it, I think....I have no real understanding of anything about it. Only impressions. And these....rings....they seem even odder. What is in my garden is at least...a place. It feels as though the power comes from Arda itself, some kind of a leftover of the workings of Eru, and the Valar." She shook her head. "I suppose it does not matter, because however it works does not change that it IS, but...you asked."

Elrond looked at her searchingly, with an unreadable expression, and did not speak. 

Her cheeks reddened more. "Please forgive me, if the question was offensive, my Lord. I meant no disrespect."

He took her hand, holding it somewhat by the wrist. "The question was not offensive, Adonnenniel. Close your eyes, please." 

She did as he asked, and felt a ring slid onto her finger. Her eyes flew open as she gasped from what she sensed. Looking down, she saw  Vilya on her hand. And she did not move it, even a millimeter, in her desire to do nothing wrong. 

He spoke. "I have never done this before, and likely will never do it again. I take an extraordinary risk, in doing this, but not one much greater than you yourself have chanced to show me such honesty. As you said yourself, some things cannot be explained with words. And, you are not ordinary. What do you feel?"

"It feels much like what is under the bower. Maybe stronger? it is difficult to tell. It feels still, at rest, whereas what is in the garden thrums and surges. And..." she frowned, seeking the right words, "it feels also like the energy within it wants a single purpose, instead of many. Does it...have a kind of will of its own? Thranduil wears an enchanted crown that causes me to feel reflections of...this is so hard to try and explain...a sort of single-mindedness?"

"Yes, and no," he replied. "It would not be incorrect to say that it 'wants' to preserve, and to repair, as opposed to anything else."

Reaching up slowly, with the hand that was not still held in his, she plucked a flower from her crown, holding it in her hand. "May I grow this flower in the container there, my Lord, wearing your ring?" she asked. 

"Yes." It had not escaped him, that the Queen said _your_ ring. She wished no claim to it, whatsoever.

Turning her focus to the flower, she commanded it to grow, and immediately felt what was on her hand supplying the power for the action, in abundance. Rising, she took it to the container, and set it into the soil, asking it to grow. The energy of the ring pushing out through her was extremely noticeable, with a flow of power that could easily become a torrent. She almost lost control of the growth of her flowers, and stopped what she was doing. 

"Oh dear." She looked at him, as she returned to her seat, removing it from her finger as she laughed, offering it back to him. "I could be a one-person portable food supply, with that. It is extraordinary, and I thank you for allowing me to understand something of it."

Elrond did as she asked, returning Vilya to his own hand, marveling at its lack of import to her, and her easy command of it. He recognized, she was one who could be trusted with great power. She already had great power, and held it lightly.

"Food supply?"  he asked.

"I told you that I was a farmer, before I came here. My proclivities were not so easily left behind; the garden that Thranduil gave me, I transformed into a farm. I will not mince words; we both know war is coming. I have made it my purpose to grow food for our people, ahead of these darker days. I want vast stores to be kept in the safety of Thranduil's fortress, against times of destruction and dearth. With my gift, the enchantments of Thranduil's garden, and power to draw on, I can grow enough to feed thousands. If I could help you in the same way, during my stay, I would do so gladly. I've become very good with wheat," she said with happiness, smiling.

"I will confess I would enjoy seeing what it is that you can do, my Lady," he said, his interest piqued.

"Take me to your gardens or fields, and I will be happy to oblige you. And I thank you, for according me an extraordinary privilege in what you have shared with me here. I did not expect to find what is in my garden, in a ring. I don't know what I thought they were like. It is a mighty power, and....so odd," she said, trailing off.

He took her hand again. "While I have not experienced the power in your Realm for myself, Adonnenniel, it is not so odd at all.  What both intrigues me and concerns me is that at this moment, only five elves in Ennor know that such power is concealed within your Realm. Glorfindel has shown wisdom, and if I may, I would add to it. Tell no one else. Trust no one else. Not even another among the Wise. From what you have showed me, you have access to and the use of a power equivalent to one of the rings of Celebrimbor. Keep this hidden. Keep this secret. Whatever small uses you make of it, within the confines of your Halls, is unimportant. But while Sauron remains undefeated, draw no further attention to it, until you are at your direst need."

Nodding, she looked at him. "My Lord,  I do not know if you are aware, but I feel it is only fair to tell you. I have willingly given up the privacy of my thoughts with not only Thranduil, but Glorfindel as well. They hear my mind always, unless they are choosing not to, for whatever reason. You have given all of us a chance at understanding  our circumstances, and wisdom, far better than before. You were under no obligation to do this; it was a generosity I will never forget. I thank you." Her eyes were filled with sincerity. 

"To have abandoned the privacy of your mind is a great sacrifice for you to have made. You understand, you have the freely given right to decide otherwise on this, at any time?" he asked. 

"I understand, and yet it does not alter my choice." She looked down, slightly lost in thought, when something else occurred to her. 

"Lord Elrond, was there another time that you felt the use of a great amount of power from our Realm? Perhaps some months prior, in the final days of Firith?"

 

"No, my Lady. There was only the one occasion."

Nenni nodded. "Then within the confines of the garden, no matter what magnitude of power is used, it remains hidden. Good to know," she said.

There was a long pause, and she looked up at him brightly. "You have gardens?" she asked, grinning. 

Smiling, he offered his arm, and led her away. They arrived at an area hidden somewhat behind the forges, that took admirable advantage of a southern exposure to sunlight. She saw immediately that they had made clever use of espaliered fruit trees all along the northern cliff faces of the valley...apples, plums and pears. It was enchanting. 

Looking at them, she asked, "Do you want me to see if I can bring more fruit?"

He gestured to go ahead, with a look of fascination in his eyes.

Nenni decided to start with one apple tree, to test this.  She kicked off her footwear, and nudged her toes into the soil, feeling for the earth beneath her feet. This particular process had never been tried anywhere but her garden, she realized. Raising her hands, she began to sing. Today was Purcell's "Nymphs and Shepherds." There was something about singing to someone who couldn't understand a word of it that took away all her nervousness. As she pushed the tree to flower and grow the apples, she felt the resistance. When they were ripe, she lowered her hands, feeling mildly defeated. She turned to talk to Elrond, but then giggled when she saw his face, which was one of disbelief. 

"It was hard for me to get used to as well, my Lord," she said kindly. "But the bad news is, I can probably manage only two more trees. I have never tried this outside of home, with fruit. Without other energy to draw on, I have only myself, and I am not as strong as Thranduil. Would you like also a pear and a plum done?"

He looked at her levelly. "Yes, I would. And I did not know you could sing. Though you will not ask, Adonnenniel, I think we both know that there is an obvious solution to the obstacle." 

Smiling, she looked down. "You speak truly, I would not ask. Yet, you are correct; it is a solution. If it is your wish, I am happy to." Raising her eyes, she said with great seriousness. "I do not know everything about...such objects. But it is very important to me that you understand, I will never presume anything, regarding this. It is yours, and I acknowledge that with the deepest respect of my heart."

Elrond removed his ring and handed it back to her. Slipping it on her finger, she sighed. "Alrighty," she said, to herself more than anything else. She started with one pear tree, as she learned to work with it. That the power moved off of her hand, and not through her body, was something that felt awkward at first, but quickly the adjustment was made. Once that was done, she turned to him. "Am I allowed to do this all at once, as I do at home?"

He nodded, still fascinated. 

With that, she turned to the entire bank of fruit trees, gathering them in her mind, and sang something else, something slower. "Wherever You Walk" from Semele seemed like a fine choice, with its slower pace and...it was even about trees, sort of. With the power of Vilya, the work was effortless, and soon a very large amount of fruit awaited picking. She smiled to see it, and to have been able to help.

"I can do this all day, my Lord, with your ring. This is effortless. Is there more you would like done?"

He offered his arm, and as they strolled through the patches of greens, she multiplied the food in abundance. And there was indeed an area with wheat and oats. Before she did this, she told him how she harvested and re-sowed all at the same time, at home. And when the work was concluded, she immediately handed him back his ring while reiterating her willingness to grow as much as he desired.

After leaving directions with Lindir about the formidable amount of items now needing harvesting, there was yet an hour before lunch. He directed her to a secluded alcove, where they might converse.

"There is something else for which I must thank you, Adonnenniel, besides anything to do with plants. It has reached my ears, of your involvement with the matter between my sons and Glorfindel. You have caused something which has been a matter of unrest for a very long time to find healing."

She looked at him, slightly embarrassed. "I love Ada very much, my Lord. He is far stronger and wiser than I am, and generous and good. Yet he is strict, too. I often think that perhaps I overlook the faults of others too easily; it has brought me a certain amount of grief in my life. And yet...I do not like to see discord when there can be peace. The former is...painful to see."

"It is," Elrond said, nodding in weary agreement. "And I am well aware that my sons yet have a tendency toward foolish decisions."

Nenni's head snapped up. _He knew._ A twinkle came into her eyes.

"Perhaps. And yet...they make me laugh. I have never had a real family. I like to imagine that if I had brothers of my own, that they would be equally...annoying and amusing."

Elrond chuckled, his grey eyes filled with good humor. "Perhaps you should speak with Arwen. She may be more than willing to give them to you."

Nenni shook her head. "I think I will count my blessings and be thankful for Thranduil and Ada. Besides, it may be far easier to visit them, than to watch them pull down Thranduil's Halls. I fear what might happen if they joined forces with Legolas. There might not be enough wine in the cellars for my husband."

They both laughed and talked about other, lighter matters before he finally rose and said that it was time to eat. As they returned, she asked him one last thing. 

"I would greatly enjoy to hear from you about your Library, if you could spare the time. There must be a great deal in there in which I would find great enjoyment."

"I would be glad to, Adonnenniel. And yet the one who knows it second only to me is your Adar."

Smiling, she nodded, as they returned to the Dining Hall.

When she caught sight of Thranduil, she eagerly walked to his open arms, embracing him. He kissed the top of her head, and led her to her seat. Soon enough Glorfindel joined them, and the twins were once again seated opposite, looking completely dismayed.

"What is wrong?" she asked them. "You look like you were both just sentenced to rearranging the rocks alongside the entire Bruinen."

"It is almost as bad," said Elladan.

Elrohir piped up. "Lindir found us, and now we have to spend the entire afternoon picking fruit. Since when is there fruit in Rhîw?"

Just at that moment an overwhelming urge to scratch her forehead came over her. _Must. Keep. Straight. Face._ Breathing deeply, she looked at them with her best poker face. "I am terribly sorry. Though, I'm sure with your strength and energy, it will be done in no time." Nenni was exceedingly grateful that neither Thranduil or Glorfindel had reacted to what the twins had said, or she might have lost her composure entirely. As it was, she felt the faintest twitch of an aching head. _Perhaps the first tree was a bit much_ , she reasoned. Shaking it off,  she noted that Elrond seated himself, and the food was served. She felt nearly ravenous for the freshly baked bread, vegetables and...pork. It was seasoned very nicely, she reasoned, and didn't have any gamey taste. And soon there would be fresh apples...

So amused was she by her inadvertent revenge on the twins that she did not notice that Thranduil was unusually silent. She glanced up at him once or twice, but his face was unreadable. With the meal over, he led her away to their quarters,  and walked alone to sit on the balcony couch. Now, she realized something was...off. Slipping into his thoughts, she found turmoil, and a measure of...fury, and resentment. And that some of it was directed at her. With her eyes wide, she walked to him, and knelt at his feet, offering her hand to him. He took it, but was slow to do so, as he looked away over the balustrade.

"Have I offended you, my Lord?" She had no idea, what she could have done to provoke these feelings.

He looked at her, with coldness in his gaze. "I cannot discuss this right now, Adonnenniel. My emotions are too ungoverned. It would be best, to leave me alone for a time."

She looked up at him with a stricken expression, but did not know how to respond. This did not feel right, and she could feel her heart tearing.

"But Thranduil..." 

He held up his hand, with his eyes flashing. "I know what I am supposed to do, Adonnenniel. And right now it is beyond me. You must give me time. Please, leave me." Both anger and pleading were in his voice. "Leave me."

Still she did not move, with her heart thundering in her chest. Gathering her courage, she spoke again. "You...cannot do this, Thranduil. You cannot do this to me. After everything that has passed between us..."

He held up his hand, with fury written in his eyes. His voice dripped icicles as he spoke in tones soft and filled with wrath. "You. Will. Leave. Me."

Her heart felt like it was shattering, but she would not let him see it. Lowering her eyes, she released his hand, and stood up. Without another word, she silently took her swords, and beckoned Beren. And even then, something within her hardened, because the last thing she did was to remove her crown, and throw it on his side of the bed. Within a minute, they were bounding down the same rocks she had used to descend into the valley below, when she was not in her right mind. She did not allow herself to feel anything, his the words rang over and over in her mind. _Leave me_. Much to Beren's delight, she sprinted and ran until she was doubled over from a lack of air.

And perhaps only then, did she allow the full impact of what he had done to wash over her. She desperately wanted to cry, hard, but could not. She felt utterly sick, inside, as her awareness and emotions began to build pressure within her. Panting for air, she shook her head, groaning in frustration and forcing herself to walk on. _How sick is it to miss being sick?_ she thought. Her broken mind was all she'd ever known, and right now she missed the familiar comfort of knowing that she could pour her grief out in tears and wailing. At first, she tried to rationalize his behavior, with mixed results.  _I shouldn't fault Thranduil, I know what that feels like to need some time alone. We are none of us robots. And there is just....nothing. I'm frustrated, and I don't know what I did wrong, and every stupid thing I'd usually do to feel better has zero appeal right now._ _Maybe I need a new stupid thing,_ she thought with a grimace. 

 _That isn't a solution,_ said the Little Voice peevishly.

 _Oh, wrong thing to say_ , _my friend_. 

With anger that flared to life out of nowhere, she cut a single tendril of ivy to wrap around her arm, looked up the valley, and resumed running.  After about two leagues, she was able to conclude that this was accomplishing nothing except fueling an even greater sense of rage. Every step she ran recalled to mind the depth of love they had recently shared, and that all of it now seemed like a cruel joke. She also remembered what Thranduil had said about their responsibility to remain safe...and found she could absolutely care less, what Thranduil had said. 

With an audible growl, she pulled up to a walk. _Maybe I should just keep going,_ she thought. _Right out of this valley, just...keep going. I wonder how long we'd last; me and Beren, and two swords. I give us even odds. I could go south to Fangorn and just...disappear._

 _You don't mean that_ , said the Little Voice. For the first time, ever, it sounded frightened.   _It is a long, dangerous road, and you do not know how to cross the mountains. It would take weeks, maybe longer...if you survived._

Nenni pushed back, still very angry. _It would be no different than the day I came here. Me, the clothes on my back, my dog, and hey I have swords now. And my bones aren't broken at the moment, so that's what, plus two? It is obvious that Thranduil's promises carry less weight than his anger, isn't it? He said to leave him. And you know what? I can do that._

_You have taken vows, made promises._

She hesitated, but then her anger burned hotter. _SO DID HE._   _How long am I supposed to keep doing this? How long am I supposed to try to play nice with a temperamental elf who always gets his own way because he is a King? It wouldn't matter what fucking happened, he is right and I am wrong. BECAUSE HE IS ARAN THRANDUIL OROPHERION._

_You love him, and he loves you._

Her feelings finally broke into the open. _THEN WHY DID HE SEND ME AWAY?? Glorfindel said he was never to leave me, so instead he made me leave him. He broke the rules. I gave him everything, all I had to give, not even a week ago. And this is how he treats it? This is what it meant to him? HE DESERVES WHAT HE GETS. I'm fucking DONE._

She finally cried. It wasn't like usual, and it mostly consisted of her weeping a little, and shouting and violently throwing river rocks in random directions a lot, but she was at least releasing some measure of her rage. 

Gasping for air, she realized that she had never given way to rage like this in her life, and did not understand. And then she remembered something a friend had said, long ago. _Depression is anger turned inward._

 _Well I'd say the anger is goddamn turned outward now,_ she thought. _Jesus, I don't know what to do with this._

She was lost in a set of unfamiliar emotions, and did not know how to abate them. It dawned on her that maybe this was what Thranduil was fighting, too. 

_Um, shouldn't he have figured it out, in what, five thousand years? Screw him._

With one more hurled rock, she roared in rage, and kept on marching down the valley. All this time, Beren had kept only a slight distance. He'd seen her go off her rocker before, so it honestly wasn't that interesting to him. But he did keep nearby. The truth was, she felt powerful. Incredibly powerful. On some level she knew that she was out of her rational zone, but she could not find her way back. Nor was she sure she wanted to.

As she was storming along, maybe a half hour more down the valley Beren growled. She looked in his mind. _More orcs, Buddy? Are you fucking kidding me? Come, we will hide. If they are few enough in number, you and I are going to have some fun. But wait for me to tell you. There is a difference between  fun and dead._

Beren wore living camouflage, so she moved herself to the side of her current location, dropping the ivy tendril as she walked away, and ordering it to grow, and grow, and grow. In a matter of moments, she was hidden behind a tree. Her clothing was primarily forest green in color, and while she waited, she swiftly braided her _insufferable mess of goddamn long hair that she ought to cut off right now._ Drawing one sword, she waited, silently. 

And along they came, a pack of twelve, and still she grew her ivy. Smiling with cold rage, she waited. And ensnared them thoroughly. And waited some more, to see if they were alone. When still nothing happened, she looked at Beren, who was quaking with anticipation. She bent down. _Listen, Buddy. We are going to have our fun, but keep alert. Never trust that these things are alone. Be aware to the west, where they came from. And now, Git 'um!_

Laughing, she watched the hound launch at the helpless and terrified orcs. She waited until Beren was nearly upon them, because every eye was fixed only on the dog. When they all were not looking, she easily slipped along to flank them, and ran up from the rear with both swords. Head after head separated from their foul bodies. It was six for her, and six for the dog. She might no longer be able to torment them herself, but nothing said she couldn't enjoy watching Beren. Nenni smiled while he tore out the throat of the last one. _Good boy._

 _Remember what I said, check the wind for more while I drag these to the river._ She took a vine back to her arm, and one by one hurled and kicked bodies and heads into the Bruinen. _God I feel alive_ , she thought. 

 _For now_ , the Little Voice said.

That made her pause. 

_If you go back now, you will have a few consequences to deal with. If you continue on, you will have a deep and difficult mess on your hands. Are you genuinely ready to sacrifice your marriage, your position, your honor, and quite possibly your future, because you are in the grip of a powerful mood?_

She stopped. _You know, if you'd talk this nicely more often, I might be able to listen better._

 _I will consider that,_ said the Little Voice.

Deep down, she knew it was right. _Yeah, okay. But I can't promise I'm going to apologize for any of this. Anger might have backed off a little but Defiant is still feeling pretty lively. And I am not going back to Thranduil, let's be clear about that._

_Please, just turn back._

_Very well._

"Beren, Come!" she hollered, as she sheathed her cleaned sword and began the long run back. With a rearward glance, she saw the dog peeing on the orc carcasses again, and this time she did allow herself to howl with laughter at the sight. With the hound alongside her, she vanished back into the trees. For the first league and a half, she held up decently well, but then she began to tire. There were still quite a few hours of daylight. Slowing to a walk, she trudged along. With some of her anger dissipated, the sense of boundless energy was gone. And that was when she happened to glance up and see it. Near the rock face of the valley was a gently descending waterfall, if it could be called that. Water streaming down the cliff face, would have been a better description. And only fifteen feet up, appeared to be a rock shelf covered in mosses. It looked incredibly tempting, and there was an easy way to reach it. Bouncing up to the natural platform, she saw what was quite possibly the most inviting resting place she'd ever seen. If she laid down near the rock face, she would be impossible to see from below.

There was easy footing even for Beren, and she asked him to lie down next to her. _Just a half hour_ , she said, stretching out on the moss, and throwing her arm around the dog.

*****

When she woke, it was still daylight, but long past a half hour later. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes before temporarily collapsing on the comfortable warmth of Beren. She sighed, stroking his fur. "Remember when it was just us, Buddy?" She picked up his paw in her hand. His feet had never been small, but now they were huge. "I'll never forget the first day I saw you. You were three weeks old, and fit in both of my hands. You had this little face, all scrunched up. And then they fed you raw meat and you snarled at the other puppies..."

Beren raised his head, and yawned. He could truly care less about hearing puppy stories, but he did lick her eyes. She sighed, enjoying the comfort he gave. _"_ I don't want to go back, Beren, but I suppose I have to try."

"Not just yet, iellig."

"Ada," she said. Turning her body, she saw him perched on a small outcropping a few feet above her. "How long have you been here?"

"A little while." 

They regarded each other silently.

Looking at him, she had to admit to herself what a horrible jumble her insides still were. And that she did not know what to say to him. The only thing she could feel completely clear about was that she wished he would hold her, and explain how this day turned into what it had.

"Why do you not speak to me, Adonnenniel?"

Nenni chose her words carefully, even now feeling surges of ire. "I am afraid that you are angry with me, and will reprove me. And I have been so angry since I left, that I am yet afraid of how I will respond to even the least bit of criticism directed at me. I have never felt like this before, and I do not know what to do. I cannot go back, like this. I am not sure I can go back at all. Everything is...ruined, now."

He moved off the rock, to easily lift her up into his arms. Sitting down on the moss, he held her against him. 

"I am not angry, iellig. But I am worried. I know what transpired between you and Thranduil. But when you became so filled with strong emotion, you shut me out. I do not know what happened within you, once you left to run up the valley. I have spent my time until now, trying to help your husband."

"I am beyond very angry with him, Ada, even though a part of me understands that I am maybe not being completely fair. I don't care if I am being completely fair, he went too far this time. I cannot control my feelings. Something...snapped. I cannot return to him, like this. If at all. What I would say would be...treason against my King. Everything I feel now is not anything I can relate to. It is rage, waiting just under the surface."

"You are still shutting me out, Adonnenniel."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "I am not doing it intentionally, Ada. How do I let you back in?" 

"Focus on opening your heart to me, iellig. Breathe. I will help you."

She laid her hand against his chest, and reflected on her love for him. Breathing deeply and slowly, her thoughts turned to all he had done to help her, and the love he had shown her. At the same time, she felt the peace he could confer filling her spirit. 

 _Well done, iellig_ , he said soothingly. _Would you show me your afternoon?_

_Yes, but I apologize now for the memories. I do not think I have had this much bad language go through my mind in the entire time I have been in Ennor._

Held in the comfort of his embrace, she allowed her mind to replay everything that had occurred, up to coming to her present location. She could feel him holding onto her feelings, not allowing the memory of the rage to gain strength and run away.

 _I see_ , he said. _I will agree that I have never before seen this in you. And you believe you no longer want him?_

_I do not know what to believe, Ada. All I can say is that I was fine before he asked me to leave. I thought we had made a commitment, to turn to each other, even when it might not be easy to do so. And while there is a part of me that understands needing time to govern emotions, the rest of me does not care. He sent me away. I do not know what I possibly could have done, to offend him like this. I do not believe I did anything.  I don't want to think about him. I don't want to feel sorry for him.  I looked in his mind and saw that he was filled with resentment and coldness toward me._ _I was ready to toss out every promise I've made to him, Ada, because he has betrayed both my trust and my love._

_And I wondered...are these feelings because of the changes you made in me? Has the sadness been swept away, and now anger and rage come up in its place? I have no understanding, but even now the anger lingers. But the worst part of it is, I think I like it. It makes me feel...strong. So very strong._

There was a long pause, marked only by the feel of his hand, rubbing slow circles between her shoulders. She felt some of the intensity of her emotions lulled, and she did her best to yield to the sense of calm he was trying to give her. Yet still, there was a resistance.

"Iellig, there is much we should discuss.  You are correct in that you cannot go back, as you are now. I wish you to stay here. I will return to you soon; I must care for some things, including food for the three of us. It is possible that you will hear an elven patrol pass by here; there is no need to reveal yourself to them. Regrettably, our orc situation requires thorough attention, though you did a fine job on your own. You even cleaned up your mess."

She sat up to look at him after he spoke, and saw that there was love and mirth in his eyes. It made her grin.

Regarding her, he laid his hand on the side of her face. "Know that I am proud of you, and that I love you. You did not do anything wrong, and you turned aside from what would have been a bad decision of your own free will. I will help you through this, both of you. All I ask of you, while I am gone, is that you work to release as much anger as you can. Breathe, sing, look on the beauty of the trees as only you are able. I promise you, that everything will be well in the end."

She kissed his cheek with reverence, and squeezed his hand tightly, moving off of him so that he might depart. His golden hair streamed out behind him as he rode off, and she knew to the depths of her spirit how lucky she was to have him. And not for the first time. Though she trusted him, at the moment, she did not see how he could fix this.

*****

Thranduil felt a measure of regret the moment his wife left, but he was helpless against his own ire. He could not go after her; he could do nothing. He closed his eyes and kept them shut, frowning deeply, as he tried and tried to think. He only opened them again, because his finely tuned perceptions told him he was no longer alone.

Glorfindel stood over him, with an unreadable expression. 

"Thranduil, my friend, what have you done?" he asked softly. "That Adonnenniel is racing away from here is one thing, but that my daughter has shut me out of her mind, that is another. I must ask you to explain."

The King looked up at the older elf, unable to conceal the anger that contorted his face.

"You want an explanation? I had to ask her for time, Glorfindel; I had to send her away. I would have screamed at her, or worse." His body coiled like a spring, before his thoughts burst from him. Rather than shouting, his voice was soft yet dripping with wrath. "Do you know what it has been like, to rule an elven realm for thousands of years, while being denied a ring of power? Do you know what it feels like, to watch your lands fall into darkness and have your people that look to you for protection slaughtered, and be excluded from the means to stop it? What it is like to cope with the slow decay of all that you love, knowing that others keep their own homes safe and beautiful because of what was granted to them?  For Elrond to place his ring on Adonnenniel's finger, to allow her the use of it...why wasn't it me, Glorfindel? Why? She told me when we were newly reunited, to never desire one of them, that they would be the weariness of their bearers. But," he added with bitter venom as he looked away, "it did not cause her to pause or complain when she was given the chance to wear one herself. And then I must watch her saunter into Dining Hall, behaving like nothing out of the ordinary at all happened this morning?"

Glorfindel looked at Thranduil, speechless. This was worse than anything he could have readily imagined. He had seen Adonnenniel's morning, and had felt proud of her. The answer to his friend's question was beyond obvious, but how to say it? Adonnenniel had been granted this extraordinary privilege by Elrond precisely _because_ she could care less. Because she could use power, without it using her. The very expressions coming from the King's own mouth were the reason why he was not, and never would be, capable of keeping one of the three elven rings. And it was no condemnation; few even among the powerful elves had the spiritual and mental makeup truly suited to the burden...and a burden it was; he and Elrond had secretly spoken at length, over the years, regarding the price of keeping Vilya. Though it was generally a forbidden subject, wisdom decreed that Elrond choose one other to know his secret and take up his burden in the event of his death; Glorfindel had been the one entrusted.

Were Thranduil to possess such an artifact, it would obviously consume him. And hadn't the fool heard the conversation, between Elrond and his wife? He had a 'ring' of his own, within his very Halls. It was no one's fault but his, that he had not perceived how to make further use of it. And indeed, was it not the reason that his fortress was secure? It was true that the lands around him suffered. But Glorfindel held power of his own, and power was not hidden from him. He realized the moment he entered the Palace, that Thranduil had access to something beyond the strength contained within his person...it had simply taken a few days for Glorfindel to understand its precise nature. But now was not the time for lectures. He had to intervene, for both their sakes, and quickly.

"Thranduil." The word was spoken sharply, and firmly, causing the King to jerk his head up. "You told me, not long ago, that you look to me for guidance. Will you accept my authority, and allow me to direct you? I will not be able to aid you, if your spirit will not yield to me; nor will I try. The choice is yours, but I warn you now that a great deal hangs in the balance for you."

Thranduil looked up at Glorfindel with pure fury written across his face, and launched up quickly to stand in front of him, with an air of physical challenge. Glorfindel did not move an inch, did not lower his gaze or change his expression. But as Thranduil looked on him, he saw that the radiance of the Valar filled Glorfindel and surrounded him. Blessing and wisdom were upon him, as he revealed the power of the Ainur that had been granted to him for his purity of spirit. The longer the King beheld him, the more he felt the resistance within him falling away, until his pride was vanquished. With a groan that sounded like the tearing of his spirit, Thranduil fell to his knees and bowed his head, reaching for Glorfindel's hand in supplication. His pride and his anger were broken. "I will obey you, Hîr vuin," he whispered.

Glorfindel's heart was filled with pity. "This speaks well of you, my friend," he said, as he raised him up. "Come here," he said softly, pulling Thranduil into his embrace. The next question, he asked very carefully. "Thranduil, would you consent to allow me access to your mind, this once?" 

 So beaten down was the King by the turmoil and confusion pouring out of him, he did what would have been almost unthinkable, in any other circumstance. "I consent," he whispered. Glorfindel held him close as he would a child, imparting healing to his spirit. Thranduil felt paralyzed, in the arms of the older elf. It had been more than three thousand years, since he had felt the embrace of his own father. That he was being cared for in this way, by another ellon of strength, caused him to give way to tears. Glorfindel kept hold of him, knowing better than to speak any words, and did not release him until he felt his breathing had slowed and the tension departed from his body. And in all this time, he sifted the intentions of the King's heart.

"Sit down, Thranduil. Rest for a moment." Glorfindel walked across the room and poured a full cup of wine, noting Adonnenniel's crown and missing swords. "Drink."

It was the work of about ten seconds for the contents of the cup to be emptied, but Glorfindel did not refill it. "Walk with me, please, Thranduil." 

He rose, still unable to meet Glorfindel's eyes. Fortunately, the older elf was no stranger to how to master others himself. He grasped Thranduil's jaw and carefully turned his face, until the reluctant glittering blue eyes had to look at him. "You have accepted my help and I will not allow you to falter, Thranduil. Be at peace." 

"As you wish, Glorfindel." A faint smile of irony crept over his lips, to find himself in this situation. He would never admit it aloud, but the tiny part of him that wished another would take his burdens away and assume control was now holding the reins. He had brooded off and on on his feelings of exclusion for a very long time, alone in the privacy of his chambers with nothing but a goblet of wine for company. But today's events had pushed him far beyond brooding, and he knew that he was helpless to navigate this on his own. There had been no choice. 

He was led high up against the cliffs, to a secluded place with seats under a beautiful openwork  pavilion. It looked over the valley, and afforded complete privacy. Thranduil seated himself without being asked. Looking out, for the first time, he thought of his wife.

"Where is Adonnenniel?" he asked softly.

"She is far up the valley, still running. Running toward another orc pack, if you must know."

Thranduil sprang to his feet and moved to leave, but a firm hand gripped his arm. "No, Thranduil. You will stay here."

"You would leave her unprotected?" the King said incredulously. 

"There is nothing for it, Thranduil. She is armed and with Beren, and we both know that at this point, her skills in combination with her gift match or exceed our own. There is no power in this valley that could get either of us there in time, and we do not know that she will continue advancing. Either way, she is beyond my reach. I choose to address what I can, instead of what I cannot. I do not believe that Adonnenniel is in danger, whereas I cannot say the same for you. You will take your seat." His voice was matter of fact, with only a slight hint of sternness.

"But..."

"Thranduil, this is a consequence of your actions. Do you truly want me to believe that you did not realize how she might respond to what you said to her? Call it what you like, you sent her away from you, and she is devastated. I heard your words to her, my friend. You knew what you were supposed to do, and did otherwise. I am not here to pile recrimination on you for your choice, but I also need not explain that choices have outcomes."

The King's face fell, as his proud head drooped. He sat down, feeling very much like an errant yet still frustrated child. Glorfindel seated himself next to him, and placed an arm around him, regarding him. "Thranduil, I am going to speak to you very bluntly, but I am also here with you to ease the sting of my words. What is said remains between us. I think your wife is not the only one who has suffered for the lack of a father who provided guidance; it has been long years since Oropher died. While I cannot be father to you both, your welfare must be my concern just as much as that of my daughter. What damages you, damages her. You are a proud and noble ellon who has achieved greatness, yet not without a heavy price being paid.  I do know of the burdens you have carried, and the struggles you have waged. And yet in this matter of the elven rings, you are speaking as a fool."

Thranduil's head jerked up as though he had been slapped, with some anger simmering once again in his eyes. But it only lasted for a few brief seconds. With a deep sigh, he bowed his head, accepting the words. "I am listening, Glorfindel."

"You know much of what it is to rule a Kingdom, Thranduil, but you know nothing of the rings, save that they confer great power. Your wife revealed this morning that she carries a far deeper wisdom inside of her, which is why Lord Elrond chose to act as he saw fit. From whatever knowledge she has of the matters of Arda, she has an understanding concerning the rings of power that Elrond allowed to become one filled with greater clarity.  But at the end of the matter, there is one reason only why she was granted the privilege. You have already spoken it, and yet you do not see."

Looking into Glorfindel's eyes, Thranduil strained to think of what his meaning could possibly be. For long minutes he turned the matter around in his mind, before finally looking back helplessly.

Glorfindel tried to give him a hint. "You yourself said to me, that Adonnenniel behaved as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened this morning."

Still the King sought understanding, to no avail. 

At last, Glorfindel realized that he was required to spell it out. "Thranduil, the only manner of spirit fit to interact with one of the three elven rings is one who with purity of heart can not care about it in the least. Not desire it. Nothing out of the ordinary _did_ happen to Adonnenniel this morning, to her way of thinking and perceiving. Do you not see? She was granted this extraordinary privilege because she did not desire it in the least. She never would have asked for this experience, and to her, it mattered not. Yes, she understood that it was a rare honor, and now like a butterfly seeking the next flower, her thoughts have moved on. It would never occur to her to covet it, or ask for the use of it again. In her eyes, it was an expedient means to grow some fruit without becoming overtired. 

But you, my friend, are convicted by your own words. You could not be more unsuitable to possess a ring of power, and were you to somehow obtain one, it would destroy you. Your wife counseled you truly; do not desire these things. What she told you about them, and the long-term consequence of keeping one, was true. Your sense of indignation on this entire matter has festered for too long, and you must turn your back on it. Not because I am demanding it, but because the wholeness of your spirit requires it. And had your words not driven her away, she would have discussed further with you something that you apparently overlooked. Did you not hear them speak of what is in your Halls? Did you not see how she perceived the power of the ring on her hand?"

Thranduil's face had contorted in distress. With every passing word, he knew that he was hearing the truth, even as the rebuke against him mounted. Out of compassion, Glorfindel did not let the pain of his words last for too long, once he saw that Thranduil had accepted the truth. But he did allow enough time for the King to arrive at a place of remorse. Even as Thranduil felt gratitude for the relief being granted to him, he buried his face in his hands. He remained still, even as he felt himself being soothed. He had never before had another remove emotional distress from him, as he was able to do for his wife, and was considering anew the many times she had expressed such gratitude for what he'd done.

"I am indeed a fool," he said softly, as he finally raised his eyes to Glorfindel's. "I wanted to believe that it was...otherwise, and so I let myself think what I wished. And once again, I have made my wife suffer for it. Probably the only thing worse than listening to your reproof will be having to explain to her why all of this happened in the first place. And yet, explain I must."

Glorfindel nodded. "There is another matter, Thranduil. Had you sought me out in the first place, I could and would have helped you."

Looking toward the sky, the King laughed softly. "How my own words come back to haunt me, Glorfindel. There have been many times I have chastised Adonnenniel for failing to come to me for help. It seemed so obvious to me, what I felt she should have done. And yet now I find myself under the same scrutiny, and I can only sit here and tell you that it never occurred to me."

"It is often, that the same qualities that make us the best of who we are have a side that undermines, as well.  You are no different than the rest of us, Elvenking. But so we are completely clear, I will instruct you now as I have instructed my daughter. You already know that I can communicate across great distance. If you call out to me, whether near or far, I will help you if I can. And while I hope that there is not a 'next time', should it occur that you have need, I hope you remember what has been said here today."

Thranduil frowned. "She did not call for your help, today?"

"No, she did not. Something...different has happened, and I soon must depart to discover more."

"I will accompany you," the King said. "This was my doing."

Glorfindel regarded Thranduil, and allowed his instinct to guide him, based on the last thing he knew of his daughter.

"While I cannot command you in any matter regarding your wife, Thranduil, I strongly counsel you to remain here. My heart tells me, very loudly, that I should seek her out alone."

Looking stricken, Thranduil nodded slowly. "I agreed that I would obey you."

Rising, Glorfindel said, "There is a task you must yet accomplish. Seek out Elrond. There is no need for you to confess what has happened, in order to ask him with an honest and open heart about what it means to bear a ring of power. He knows of your connection to your wife, and will not withhold the information from you, though as a general rule it is not permitted to speak of it. It is my sincere belief that you need to look into the eyes of one who bears this heavy burden, and listen. Then, you will fully be able to  root out these ideas that can only bring you misery."

Standing  and facing him, Thranduil sighed heavily. "That will not be easy for me." He chuckled. "It has been a great span of time, Glorfindel, since I was under the authority of another. This is providing a perspective that is perhaps long overdue."

Glorfindel laughed, mirth once again in his eyes. "I have no wish to rule you, Thranduil. But neither will I make an effort to help those who cannot be helped. In your case, this is an arrangement to which your mind and spirit can respond. You can be assured, I will never seek to direct you without good reason. And now, I must take my leave of you." Exchanging gestures of parting, Glorfindel hurried away to the stables.

*****

Returning to Imladris from his discussion with Nenni, Glorfindel made haste to marshal two patrols to set out immediately. They were to ride to the Ford itself, and ensure that the entire length of the valley was scoured. He had been far too lax about this, and now it would come to an end. He also stopped in at the kitchens, requesting provisions enough for a full day for two to be packed into saddlebags, as well as a ration of food for the hound. And then, he made his way to the quarters in which the King and Queen were staying. Going to the wardrobe, he removed and folded her cloak, and took down a spare rolled blanket. The material was thin, yet warm. Tucking these under his arms, he departed, but encountered Thranduil in the hallway outside.

"I did as you asked, and now I have much to think about," the King said softly. Glorfindel gripped his shoulder, in a gesture of encouragement and approval. "Is Adonnenniel in the room?" he asked hopefully.

Glorfindel did not answer right away, trying to choose the best words. "Thranduil, Adonnenniel is well, but she has not returned. I would not allow it. I am asking you to place your trust in me. She has had...an experience, of sorts, as a result of the day's events, and now there is much with which I must help her."

Thranduil's eyes widened. "Is she angry with me?"

If only to buy himself a moment in which to compose a response, Glorfindel asked him to return to his quarters, and sat with him. "To answer your question, yes, she is. Thranduil, I neither wish to betray her confidences or burden your spirit. I promised her as I promise you now, this matter will be well in the end. But Adonnenniel will not return here tonight. I hope to bring her back tomorrow, though I cannot say when."

"Glorfindel, I have not ruled a kingdom for thousands of years, with no ability to sift information.  What you are trying not to tell me is that she is so angry, she cannot yet be brought near me?"

The older elf pinched the bridge of his nose, certain that he might be actually incurring the beginnings of a headache. "I cannot lie or deceive, Thranduil. Yes, and it is worse even than that."

"Then I will accept my consequences," he said, with defeat in his voice. "I may be a complete fool, Glorfindel, but I love her with my whole heart. And I thank you, for your efforts. It does not escape my awareness that without you having come to us, I would in all likelihood have lost her by now. I can only pray that her forgiving spirit yet has the will to endure me."

It was painful to listen to the King's words, and it was perhaps about to get worse. "Thranduil, are you prepared to let go of a part of her, in order to save what you have with her?"

The King went pale at the question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that the time has come to an end, in which her spirit can continue to bear up under the weight of the requirements to which you have bound her. I am aware that the arrangement of your shared rulership is such that final authority remains with you. But Thranduil, must you have this mastery over her yet as King and subject, King and wife?  Release her from her promise of subjection to you, Thranduil. Continue in your life together united before Eru, and allow her to rule at your side. She is on the very edge of breaking. Indeed, she may have already broken."

Thranduil stared, with his lips parted. "But Glorfindel, all in my Realm are bound in subjection to me. Tens of thousands of them."

"And all of those tens of thousands view their sworn duty to you through the same lens that she does? All of them live at your side, and bear up under the scrutiny of a mouse in front of ten hungry cats? Thranduil, do you believe she will usurp your Realm, or murder you in your sleep? You must understand, she was within a hair's breath of leaving you. You told her to leave, repeatedly, and those words were as a knife to her heart. She had thought to make her way south, to seek out a life in Fangorn; your relationship with her has been badly damaged. What turned her around was that inner voice she argues with, and that she still has enough honor remaining not to break her vows to your Kingdom. Yet. 

Adonnenniel is no longer a sparrow with a broken wing, Thranduil. She is growing strong, and today she finally understood it in a way you cannot yet imagine. What is out there right now, is not what left you at midday." His voice dropped lower. "I cannot force a King to do anything with regard to his own rule, Thranduil. The decision is yours. But I will not leave here to return to her, until I hear what that decision is."

Tears were now streaming down Thranduil's face. If a dagger had been plunged into his gut and twisted, it would feel better. He choked out the words. "I will release her from her vow. I release her as of this moment. She is no longer required to live in subjection to me, in any manner. I only retain the right of final authority in my rulership as King of Eryn Galen. Were she here, I would beg her to forgive me. Please, I cannot lose her."

With relief that could fill the room, Glorfindel smiled, and covered Thranduil's hand with his own, speaking with all the compassion he could work into his voice. "You will not, my friend. You have shown wisdom. Before I depart, Thranduil, may I offer you the gift of sleep?"

With eyes filled with sorrow and defeat, Thranduil consented to what he could never ordinarily allow himself, were he at home. He nodded. "Yes."

Glorfindel spoke. "Wake tomorrow to thoughts of hope and joy, Thranduil. I do not lie; my promises are true." He leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead, and caught him as he slumped forward. He carefully lifted him to the bed, and removed his boots. His other clothing was light, and loose, and he left him be, except to cover him with the bedclothes. With a final kiss to his forehead, Glorfindel whispered. "Sleep in peace, friend, with my blessings upon you."

*****

Nenni stood and stretched, trying to decide the best manner by which to get un-angry. But before doing so, she pressed her lips to the rock face. It was whimsical to her that by "kissing" the stone and sucking lightly, she could take in the cool water that delighted and refreshed.   _What a taste this is!_ she thought. Having always been partial to the flavors of water, what came into her mouth now was pure bliss. The public drinking fountains of Rome had hardly tasted better, back on Earth. _And those tasted pretty effing good_ , as the recollection went. 

 _By the Valar, what am I going to do with myself?_ she thought. _It's like someone was handing out Fukitol tablets, and I stayed in line long enough to swallow an entire bottle._ The thought of which made her laugh until tears were running down her cheeks. Rolling her eyes, she reminded herself that her Ada had left a specific task, and she did want to do her best for him. _As opposed to certain other people...okay, best not think of that._ _Not helpful._

Removing her shoes, she dug her toes into the mosses, and leaned her hands against the rock face, and began her breathing exercises. She'd been almost ready to start singing, when she heard the clatter of hooves, and laid down out of sight. _Ada is right, there is no point letting what is probably a third of Imladris know that the Queen of Eryn Galen is hanging out alone in the valley, being weird again._ In a matter of minutes, they thundered past underneath her. _Wonder what they'll think of my orc pile?_ she mused. And then her eyebrows raised... _I never took the ivy off the carcasses. Well....shite. Then again, can't I still? Hmm..._

Reaching out with her mind, she took in the life of the trees and plants once again, going far, far, so very far up the valley. It took a great deal of concentration to see so far away, and she began to perspire with the effort. She knew what she was looking for; vines in the middle of the stream. Just when she thought the veins on the side of her head would pop from the difficulty of it, she found them, and her face split in a grin. And she ordered them to die and disintegrate, but this was hard, too. So far away...but in stubbornness she kept on, until it was accomplished. Her sense of elation was phenomenal. 

As her eyes flew open, she sat up with a bolt. _In combination with Thranduil, if I can influence vegetation out of my line of sight, I can attack orcs a league away_...and then her eyes narrowed at the thought of him.   _Jerk._ She flopped back down. _Why'd you have to go and ruin everything?_ she asked, only because she knew he could not hear her. _What was so incredibly important, that you had to do this to me?_ Her anger was flaring inside of her. _Alright, next topic. Maybe I should try and sing something..._

Standing back up again, she fiddled with some scales, and while she was doing this, the evil lightbulb came on. _A song from a pissed off woman? Yeah, I've got that covered, but first, a lot more scales._ She didn't even dare try it, without being completely warmed up. Fifteen minutes later, her vocal command was as good as it would ever get. _Oooh and it's even about killing a husband, how perfect can this be? Just once, I'm going to have complete fun. One Queen of the Night in Imladris, coming up._ She faced outward, pretending that the trees were audience members, and let go. 

_"Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen, Tod und Verzweiflung!_ _Tod und Verzweiflung_ _flammet um mich her!..."_

Frankly she was growing angry again after the first verse, and couldn't bring herself to care. Which was when she realized, she had never tried singing this aria with anger. Real anger. It had always been just another song to practice, albeit a really difficult one; she had never emotionally connected with it until this moment. The words and notes poured out of her with murderous intent and _it felt wonderful._  She had no dagger, but remembered she was armed, so she drew a sword instead, waving it ominously. 

For good measure, she even pretended that Beren was Pamina, daughter of the Queen of the Night, though he was basically ignoring her through his half-lidded eyes. There were a few times she almost believed she might be seeing the trees shrink away from her, as she called down threats and wrath. And when the final note died away, her eyes were afire. She began chuckling, and finally it broke. She positively rumbled with humor, and now everything seemed funny. _Bet even King Grumpy might have been nervous at seeing that_ , she chortled. With an extremely satisfied sigh, she sat down. The sun was near vanishing, and it looked to be a very pretty sunset. Beren snored. "Buddy, I'll never have to worry about turning into a Diva around you, will I?" And she laughed some more.

Glorfindel had come within earshot not far from the beginning of the song, and reined his horse to a halt. He could understand the words and follow her feelings and...in all his long life he'd never heard anything like this outpouring. _Valar bless me, I fear this will be a very long evening,_ he sighed, allowing his mount to continue. Though, even he had to admit, this strange music was impressive and could not be easy. When it was at last over, and he felt her laughter, his hopefulness increased. Though he pitied his sleeping friend, he knew he had done the right thing by leaving her here. 

And more importantly, he smiled to himself, he had secured her freedom from a situation that anyone would find unbearable. While he understood the reasons why the Sindar had assumed the kingship over the Woodland Realm, he was not always certain that  monarchy had been the best notion. But they were a happy and well-cared for people, as was Imladris, as was Lorien. It was not for him to say. He had followed Turgon from Aman with a willing heart, and had not found it hard to bend his knee to his King. And yet had his King shown more wisdom, perhaps many lives would have been saved, including his own.

She heard his approach once he was very near, and leaned over the rock shelf happily. "Ada, you are just in time for the sunset," she smiled.

"Catch, iellig" he said, and tossed up the items he'd brought for them. She caught them neatly, and then he intrigued her by standing on his horse's back and leaping nimbly to the rock shelf. "Show off," she teased. "Though, I am only saying that because it was very impressive." With a whispered word, he allowed Asfaloth to roam free.

"I have brought us a meal, though it will be a simple one. We might as well eat while we enjoy the sunset, unless you are not hungry? And with your permission, what is in here is for Beren."

She gestured for him to by all means feed the dog, who was already drooling like a faucet.  "I'm very hungry, Ada, though I only now thought of it. I guess being angry all day works up quite an appetite." She chuckled.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You are feeling better then, Adonnenniel?" 

"Yes. I think now I am only mad at Thranduil, instead of enraged or angry with hostile intent. I had no idea that singing the Queen of the Night could be so cathartic."

"Iellig, do you know that you are very funny?" 

She snorted. "When I lived on Earth, I was told that often. I am afraid that since I came here, I stopped speaking freely. Too much of what I say is...disrespectful, and...it is impossible." She sighed. "I suppose now I need to find my way from 'mad' to...'whatever it is I do around him'."

"I think you need to stop stuffing your feelings into a box for the sake of his comfort, Adonnenniel."

She snorted again, as she took a small bite of the bread and cheese he had brought. "Like that will work, Ada? I will be the first one to acknowledge that Thranduil has tried hard to change, but even with the changes he is still _Thranduil_. I knew what he was when I spoke my vows to him. If I am finding him impossible now, I have no one to blame but myself."

Glorfindel considered his next words while he ate. 

"Ada did you know how much I like bread and cheese? This is wonderful."

He laughed. "There is dried fruit also, and sliced pork. The cooks smoked much of the meat from the boar, and it is delicious."

"The pig that wouldn't die," she deadpanned, reaching for a slice. "And still won't. We will be eating that monster for a month. If, that is, we are still here." For the first time it dawned on her, there was not an end date given to their stay; it had never been discussed. Shrugging, she found more bread and cheese. 

"Iellig, I think we should discuss your husband."

"Did you bring lots of wine, Ada? That could be helpful."

Glorfindel just stared at her, with his eyes full of mirth. He simply could not believe the endless quips that were now flowing out of her. "As a matter of fact, I did. Because I need it as much as you do. I have spent much of my day speaking with him, Adonnenniel."

"And how is King Grumpy doing?" she asked calmly. 

"He is now asleep, if you must know. It was the best mercy I could leave him with, before returning to you. Much has happened for him today as well," he said, bringing out cups for her to hold while he poured them wine.

She thanked him and sipped appreciatively, digesting his words. "So what you are telling me is that by the time you left he was a heaping pool of misery, because the Thranduil I know would need to be at least that bad off to consent to being sent to sleep." She took a much bigger swallow of the wine. "I am ready to listen, Ada," she said, sighing. "If you have a story to tell me, please tell it. It is honestly better coming from you. I am still too angry with him."

"I was hoping you might say that, Adonnenniel.  Though I am gifted with great strength, the day was almost enough to cause a headache. Not you," he hastened to say, "but rather your mate. But I will not tell this all out of order, so let me begin properly."

Nenni kept steadily consuming bread, cheese and fruit, particularly relishing the experience of dried pears and cheese together. This kept her from interrupting, though there were a few times she felt her eyes bulging in disbelief. By the time her cup of wine was close to depleted, he was nearing the end of his tale.

"He said whafft??" she exclaimed in surprise, having taken a too large bite of food.

"You heard me, iellig. He has released you from your promise of subjection to him. He is desperately afraid he will lose you, and he begs you to forgive him."

"Hmpf." She chewed and swallowed before attempting further speech. "The sad thing is, even I agree that this had to happen. If something doesn't change, the day will come when I am pushed too far, and I'll leave. As I felt very close to doing, this time. It's what I have always done. I am very patient, endure a great deal, and then one day I completely snap, and...goodbye. And, today was quite a...fracture, though I suppose not one which is beyond repair.

He brought this on himself. Ada, I will not pretend to understand other elves' marriages, but it hardly seems possible that there can be two others that are as cracked as we both are. On Earth...people in a relationship only had so many chances to keep a relationship intact. Everyone can forgive a certain number of times, when honest mistakes are made. No one is perfect. But when you reveal to your partner the thing that will hurt you the most, and trust them to understand how incredibly important it is not to make that very particular kind of mistake...there are only so many times they can make it before there is no more reason to believe in them any longer. Something breaks, or dies, and it is so very hard to fix after that. I think that what happened today was because of exactly this. He promised me, that he understood what we had built with each other, and that he would protect it. That he would jeopardize everything we have achieved not even a week later was infuriating, a complete betrayal.

And...Elrond's ring? That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Yet, he told me once about the elven rings, and how bitter he felt. I naively assumed that this was behind him, and that he took my words to heart. If I'd stood in that room until next Yule, being asked to guess what his problem was, I could never have figured it out. I hope you were able to...help him, somehow. That is a dangerous thing to desire," she said, shaking her head. "And besides, he has a perfectly good toy in his own backyard. I don't know how he cannot see that."

Glorfindel laughed. "I will not reveal my conversation with him to you because I promised not to; he may tell you if he chooses. But I am laughing because...what you just said is what I told him, in very different words. And I believe I was able to help him, as was Elrond. Adonnenniel, before I agreed to assist him, I required his obedience to my counsel. It should tell you something about the desire of his heart to repair his circumstances, that he agreed. I will confess to applying a small amount of pressure by which to convince him, but the point is he agreed, and with great humility."

Nenni looked at him, before moving her gaze into the distance. "Ah, who am I kidding. He has shown me great patience, for him. I cannot sit here and fume, and fail to think of all he has done for me out of love. It is very hard, when two people with a long list of problems try to make a go of it. With all of my troubles, I was no better...but I think I did have it harder. What he has done, this changes the rules between us so completely that I cannot say what will happen. I worry, Ada, about concessions made in desperation. Someone  in distress will promise the moon...and then living up to it is much, much harder."

"Adonnenniel, I am afraid to say that he is just going to have to, what is that you say? Suck it up? Forgive my bluntness. I care about Thranduil, and he has no small measure of my love. But he has gotten away with lording it over everyone for so long that it would be the best thing in the world for him to have his kingly rear end kicked from time to time. Iellig, you are ready for this. You are free from chains that I do not believe ever should have bound you.

That you met your promises to him without faltering is not only commendable, it is miraculous. I will not deny it to you, I pressed him to grant this. And one of the reasons was, I know that of all people you will not abuse it. I know that your regard for him is enough that you will probably go on treating him as you always have...but the difference is, you are free to put him in his place when he needs it, and there is not a thing he can do about it now. That your rule as Queen is subject to his is all the power he should have over you. He cannot see it yet, but this is for his good just as much as yours."

She smirked at him, though it was growing very dim. "So naturally you will be around to referee the first real argument? He has no idea what I can be like, Ada. He has only ever seen what I would call 'a version' of me. Sooner or later, this will just be...epic. Do you know, he offered me something like this, awhile ago, and that I was the one to turn it down? Because I knew that sooner or later, he would blow up under the strain of allowing it. He wanted me to resist him, too. But everything did keep coming back to that damn promise I had to make to him in the first minutes of even laying eyes on him."

"Whether I will be there, I cannot say, iellig. For my own sake, I hope not," he said, laughing. "But it hardly matters. You are his match in every way except the physical...yet after what I have seen today, you could use your gift to subdue him no matter what. Not that I am recommending any such thing...and he would never try to abuse you. I have heard about his temper even at the height of his darker years, but it never included the physical harm of others. He uses his demeanor, his mind, and his presence to intimidate. I have no fear that you have just as much of the same. "

"I suppose. It is not in my nature to...bully, as he can. But I am not without resources, it is true. And I will admit, I have a tendency to want to dismiss that this kind of change could benefit him. It is in my nature to coddle the feelings of others, and, perhaps that has not been helpful at all." She paused, thinking of the mess of a relationship she'd had with Dennis, as she drained her cup. "I know it has not."  

"Would you like more wine, iellig?"

"Yes please, but not more than a half cup, and only if there is enough for you as well. The food was delicious, and I have stuffed myself."

He poured again for both of them, and they enjoyed the last of it as they watched the sky change; stars were now shining brilliantly overhead. "Are you warm enough, iellig?"

"Just barely. It is getting cooler, but I think I saw that you brought cloaks?"

"Yes." He took her cup, and returned everything to his saddlebag, standing up. 

"Ada, are we staying here for a long while?"

"Are you asking because you wish to return?"

"At the risk of sounding like a horrible wife, no, I do not wish to return. But if we are staying, I do wish to do something about the softness of the moss underneath us."

He chuckled. "I will not keep you from Thranduil if it is your desire to return to him, iellig. But that being said, it was in my thoughts to spend the night here. Am I right, in thinking you have never once slept outdoors under the stars, as an elf?"

"You are right in that I have not slept under the stars as an elf on _this_ world," she said, slowly. "And regarding Thranduil...I am not in a hurry to return, but on some level neither do I wish for him to wake up alone. I do not know what you have done to him, and, however mad I am, deep inside of myself I have no wish for him to suffer. It sounds as though he received more than a little discipline today. That being said, I would like it very much, to stay with you here."

Glorfindel smiled. "He will not wake until after daybreak, and I can certainly have you back before then."

"Then we are agreed...if you would move behind me for a moment, I can ensure that we have a softer resting place."

While she grew mosses, he placed her cloak over her shoulders, as well as donning his own. There was a convenient rock that sloped, that they could lie against for a view of the stars. Glorfindel settled himself, and shook out the blanket he'd brought.

"Come, iellig." He invited her to lie next to him, in the crook of his shoulder, and brought his cloak around to cover her, as well as the blanket. She felt happy, warm and safe. They talked late into the night, of many things. She told him of the stars on her world,  memories of sailing, and of how their skies shared some of the same constellations (which she still could not understand at all). He spoke in turn of the magical power of Arda, and gifts, explaining to her in great detail that it had ever been in the designs of the enemy to seek power out and exploit it. He used this teaching to emphasize what Elrond had told her, so that she could have a fully complete understanding of their counsel to keep power hidden. He also explained the gifts of elves, and why some had them, and some did not. 

"I always assumed it was because of the age of my fëa, or that the Valar had given me this gift, or both. I somehow do not see that I could be otherwise remarkable."

Glorfindel craned his head around to look at her. "Not otherwise remarkable? Has Thranduil told you  nothing of your parents, the parents of your fëa?"

"That would be a 'no', Ada. All he ever told me is that we were both from Doriath, and that he knew and loved me from a very young age. And I have seen what I looked like, the first me, with the same eyes but hair like his own."

A noise of unfettered exasperation escaped him. "Adonnenniel, your grandmother had copper hair, the color of your own. Do you understand what that means, among elves?"

"No, Ada, I am sorry." 

"It means that you carry the lineage of Nerdanel, iellig. Nerdanel had a sister, also with flaming hair, like their father Mahtan. You are a descendant of the Noldor. Though it was known, I can understand why your parents minimized any connection, however small, living in Doriath."

"Connection to what? Though I read a book about the First Age, the names all sounded a great deal alike and there was much that was hard to follow and remember. You must assume I know nothing at all."

"Please tell me you have at least heard of Fëanor?"

"I remember the name, but that is all."

He groaned. 

"You are making me feel bad, Ada. If you provide me with a book I will gladly study it and learn these things."

A great sigh escaped him. "I am sorry iellig, this is not your fault. I will keep this very simple. Fëanor was one of the High Kings of all the Noldor, a branch of the elves, long ago. He married Nerdanel, whose sister is your ancestress. Fëanor was the one who made the Silmarils, as well as being the one responsible for terrible atrocities against other elves. He was one of the most gifted and most depraved of our kind. But his wife, Nerdanel, never took part in any of his evil. Copper hair is extremely rare among elves. So it is fitting, that even though you arrived here in a human body bearing this color, that it has ties to the history of your fëa as well. And so you know, your mother was called Silmë, and your father Rávion."

"Did you see them, Ada? Could you show me?"

The image came into her mind from him. She sighed. _Not a whisper of a hint of familiarity_ , but she had not expected otherwise. But at least now she knew what they'd looked like.

"Thank you....but you are my Ada, now."

Glorfindel held her just a little tighter. "That is another thing I had wished to ask you, privately. Are you truly able to accept the loss of your memories, Adonnenniel? It grieves me, that you must endure this when you have already suffered so much else."

She nestled closer against his warmth, tucking herself up into a ball against him. "I cannot say that there will not be days when I still feel grief about it. But...yearning for things that cannot happen means a great deal of pain, and for what? If I am meant to have them back someday, then I am sure that will be lovely when the time comes. But I meant what I said, earlier. I have you, and my husband. It is enough. In a way, it felt like a blessing, that Lord Elrond tried and could do nothing. Because now there is a finality; if none of the three of you can help, with such powers of healing, then there is nothing to be done. It's over. And now I should move on. Did you ask because there is something else I should consider?"

"No," he said, rubbing her back in slow circles. "I only wanted the reassurance that  you have indeed found peace with it."

"Thanks to you, I have made peace with many things. And thank you, for all you have done today." She chortled. "I'll wager, figuratively speaking, that you did not know you were going to become the rock of stability for the rulers of Eryn Galen, when you decided to pay us a visit. Where we would be without you is...currently unthinkable."

"Has it ever occurred to you, that the Valar guided me thence? My service to them has taken many forms, iellig. And in the case of you, I have received delight in return. I have been given many privileges in my lives, and I count this as one of the greatest."

"You are going to make me feel prideful, saying such things...but thank you. I do not think I need to tell you that I feel the same toward you. But I am starting to feel sleepy, and I have not asked you the one thing I hoped to. I read in the library about the Fall of Gondolin, yesterday. I would like to hear about how you met the King, and how you ended up in the city. It made me sad, to realize how short of a time such a beautiful place lasted. And what happened in the end...I am so sorry. It was hard to read. It is always hard, when someone you trust..." she could not complete her sentence.

"Adonnenniel," he said gently. I will tell you about all these things, another time. Now, you must rest. Tomorrow you will see Thranduil, and the love between you will begin to heal you both. You have a right to feel hurt, and angry. But know that he does love you, through all his struggles and imperfections. And I know that you love him, as well. Trust in that. What he did to you, he did out of a great weakness and false understanding. There was no malice, no intent to cause you pain."

He kissed her forehead, and she felt herself pulled strongly into sleep. "You are always doing that, Ada," she murmured, as she drifted off.

A low rumble of mirth went through him as he held her protectively. "Yes, I am, iellig." Closing his eyes, he sent a silent prayer of thanks to the Valar, that his efforts today had thus far proven successful. He knew one thing, beyond any doubt. Originally, he imagined that he might stay on here in Imladris, once it was time for the King and Queen to return. The events of today convinced him that this notion was an impossibility. He had involved himself deeply in a fragile situation, and he must see it through. He would talk to Lord Elrond, soon. For a length of time he could not forsee, his place was with his daughter and her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nenni sings "Der Hölle Rache", better known as the 'Queen of the Night' aria, from Mozart's opera "The Magic Flute". This performance by Diana Damrau is a blockbuster and conveys the pure anger of the song better than any other performance I've watched. Not to mention, she makes this incredibly difficult song seem easy. Go forward to 2:12 to hear the music, unless you understand/enjoy German. If daggers could fly out of her eyes, they would. Long story short, in this scene the Queen is demanding that her daughter kill her own husband, and woe to her if she doesn't do it.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UXOYcd6KZ0E


	12. The Quality of Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rhîw 69 Imladris, January 31 Gregorian]

The barest twilight was creeping into the sky, when Glorfindel arose, and softly whistled for his horse. Beren was curled up against Nenni, who slept on. When his mount appeared, he woke her, and the dog. She did not speak, but rubbed her eyes and slipped her sword harnesses on. Beren stretched exotically, not all that thrilled to be up at such an hour. But soon enough, he was sniffing the air, hoping that something fun might come of it. Glorfindel ensured they had left nothing behind, and then carefully helped her down off the ledge, realizing she was not fully awake. He lifted her by the waist onto Asfaloth, and held her against him.

 _Sleep if you wish, iellig, though it is a short ride home. You will be in your warm bed quite soon._ By way of response, she squeezed his hand and leaned against him, relaxing into the horse's stride. He was right, because the next thing she knew, he was gently shaking her awake, at the side of her own bed. Beren had already climbed onto the bed and flopped. Nodding, she groggily kissed his cheek, and with a kiss to her forehead, he withdrew. She removed her cloak and boots, and then paused. Walking to the other side of the bed, she looked on the sleeping form of her husband, and frowned. His face was completely relaxed, soft and innocent. He looked very beautiful, but in a way she could not feel she cared about; she sighed, as she regarded him. Tilting her head, she realized that in all this time, she did not ever seem to see fëar, that other elves spoke of seeing. Maybe she did not look properly?

A voice broke into her thoughts. _Still your mind, and open your heart. And then intend to see it, iellig._

_Thank you. And Ada...please do not ask, but if I remove his clothing, will I wake him?_

_You will not. He is yet in a very deep sleep. Rest well, Adonnenniel._

She smiled, and tried to do as he had told her. _It is probably the 'still my mind' part...if that is part of how you see, no wonder I do not._ But as she was tired, and not altogether awake, something worked. A brightness flared into her vision. It looked like the starbursts around bright lights at night, only so much more lovely. It looked like an aurora, with colors that moved, and his fëa was every shade of green. The allure of it stabbed her heart, and she felt a tear run down her cheek. _Subjection or not, anger or not, I am yet bound to him, and always will be._  She looked at him some more, considering his face. _I forgive you, husband, but never do this to me again. If there is a next time, that anger may not run away from you into the forest._

Moving the covers aside, she gently unlaced his breeches and slid them off of him, then unbuttoned his tunic and did the same. There was immense gladness that the clothing was loose fitting; it made her think of all the times she knew he'd taken gowns and other garments off of her while she slept, and wondered,  _how?_ Carefully, she covered him warmly and returned to her side. Unbraiding some of her hair, she removed all of her clothing and climbed in. There was little doubt where they would end up, with each other; she expected to offer him the reassurance of her body. It seemed easiest, to just be naked in the first place. His warmth was very inviting, but she did not feel yet like she wished to cleave to him. Instead, she found his hand, and laced her fingers into his, and tucked her feet under the warm mound of Beren. Immediately, she fell once again into sleep.

What seemed like five seconds later, she became aware of movement next to her, and could tell that the sun had risen by the light through her eyelids. She sighed. His hand was no longer in hers. A tickle on her shoulder caused her to open her eyes, and see a cascade of pale hair. Glancing further up, she saw him looking at her, and locked eyes with him. And waited. She could not recall ever feeling so disconnected from him, but was that a surprise? The seconds ticked by. 

 _If you have something to say, now would be an incredibly good time to say it._  

His eyes widened at both the tone and aggression of her thought, yet no anger came into his gaze. _I do_ , he sent, lowering his eyes. _I search around for the right words, but there is no elegant way to say, that yesterday I made one of the worst mistakes of my life. My behavior was inexcusable, I am filled with regret, and I hope you can find it somewhere in your heart to pardon me. I was reproved, and I deserved every word of it. I have many weaknesses, Adonnenniel, and...I am a fool. If you had left me, I would have understood. That you came back, even if it is only to hear my apologies, is more than I allowed my heart to hope for._

She sighed. His words of apology were more  than she'd ever heard from anyone else; at least he cared. _I forgive you, or I would not be here. I do not think I need to tell you that what you did was awful, and that if you ever do that to me again, you really might not like what comes of it. And if you haven't already figured it out, something happened to me, and I don't know how to make it un-happen. Welcome to the new me; or should I say, the complete me. You will now have more than ample opportunity to see my unvarnished self. Good luck, you're probably going to need it. And no, I'm not always this sharp, but right now I'm still fairly angry with you. Any questions?_

A look of complete shock came over his face, as his lips parted. She could not resist slipping into his thoughts. And the depths of surprise she saw caused her to smirk, just a tiny bit.

She reached up to touch his face, tracing his cheekbone with her fingertips. He melted into her touch, looking to press his cheek into her hand, and she allowed it.

 _I do love you, Thranduil. And in spite of my peevishness, I am sorry for what you suffered yesterday._ His brow furrowed, as he moved his cheek against her hand. She rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away, lurching up onto her elbow, and moving her legs under her. He looked stricken. _You need a great deal more than a hand on your cheek, husband._ With a firm grip on the back of his neck, she bent down to softly kiss him. His eyes widened in surprise, as she stroked his face and leaned in a second time. Nenni wanted to comfort him, but there was more. The feeling of distance from him was the most profound she had ever experienced; she had felt a greater connection before they had consummated their marriage, when she barely knew him. There was a desperate hope that the workings of her body could restore a feeling to her spirit that right now, her mind could not. But as she pulled away from him the second time, she hesitated. He looked like a deer in the headlights, and was barely responding to her. She would not force this on him.

She studied his face for a moment. _Would you rather that I not?_ she sent, as gently as she could.

His eyes turned to hers and suddenly filled with a hunger unlike anything she had ever seen in him, and she had no time to think before he crushed his lips to hers. Though it had never been a habit or preference, she knew that she would have to enter his mind and remain there; matters between them were too fragile at the moment. The pain and sorrow that she found were beyond what she expected, and if nothing else, she was good at feeling sorry for people. Most of the time. She returned his fervent kisses, and he was already moving between her legs.

_My body is not ready for you, Thranduil. There is oil  near the bed or...your choice._

The kisses he placed downward along  her body, as he disappeared under the bedclothes, indicated his decision.  In all her time with him, her body had never been this slow to respond to him. But then again, in all her time with him, her feelings toward him had never been this damaged. By the Valar, she wanted to get past this. Summoning memories of happier times, she did all she could to open her spirit to him, and at last felt the heat of desire stirring within her. And whatever her mood was, it did not change that he was a talented lover. Very soon, she genuinely wanted him.

 _Please_ , she asked, reaching down to touch him with her hand. It felt endearing to her, that he entered her carefully, as if she might break. Her hands caressed his face, encouraging him. His eyes did not leave hers, and were filled with gratitude. He moved slowly, gently within her, and she pulled him down to kiss him. _I need to feel your body, and your spirit. I need to feel that we belong to each other. Do not hold back, on account of what you think I want._

She closed her eyes, and felt a shift within him. His thrusts became more powerful, as his tongue mingled with hers in greater passion. Giving herself to him, she claimed him in return, holding him tightly as her need for him grew and became a fire. Again and again she pushed herself against him, as she felt him growing harder inside of her. And suddenly, she stopped moving, relaxing completely. _Release me_ , she asked, wanting to feel that his body alone brought forth her pleasure. He held her more tightly, and changed the angle of his thrusts, and expertly brought her to the edge of the cliff.

 _I love you, Adonnenniel_ , she heard from him, just as he went rigid and she felt the heat of his seed filling her. With one last thrust, he brought her to fulfillment  as she clung to him. They both whimpered and softly moaned as they climaxed, and it was perhaps the first time since arriving that she wished she were someplace else, because it was a struggle to be so quiet.

As she held him, resting, with his flaxen hair cascading over her neck and shoulders, there was a sinking feeling, deep down within her. _Better, yes. But not back to normal. Not even close. Humpty dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall...._ she squeezed her eyes shut. This was not going to be a simple fix.

He raised his head. _Meleth._

Nenni looked at him, wondering if it would be kinder for her to just shut him out for the time being. 

_That is your choice, and I would accept it. I would accept anything you choose to give me, Adonnenniel. I understand how badly I have failed you, and want you to know that I am so grateful you are even here, trying. It is more than I deserve._

She frowned. _Nothing that is happening is about what either of us deserves, Thranduil. But I will be honest. This is...bad. Something has broken, and I do not clearly see how to fix it, though I can take a guess. If we both sincerely try, and value this relationship, matters within me will improve. Maybe quickly, maybe slowly. But I would be lying if I did not say that my trust in you is damaged. As is my regard for you. I hesitate to even say this, because it is not my intention to drive you to despair or punish you. This is happening on the level of my deepest feelings, and you are now paying the price for every rotten thing ever done to me by someone before you. For that, I am truly sorry, but I am the sum of my experiences, as much as I would rather not be. And, I have to ask you. Did you really mean it? You have released me from my promise of subjection to you?_

His eyes did not waver. _I meant it. And I have._

She blinked, trying to absorb how surreal this felt. _It is just as well, at this point, because I am not sure if what has erupted from within me could go on any longer, without committing treason inside of fifteen minutes.  I will  maintain my public demeanor toward you, exactly as I always have. I will not undermine you, nor fail to show you the respect and deference due to you as a King.  In private, though, I cannot say what you will see. There was a time when you actually asked to see this side of me, and now, your wish is granted. We will just have to figure this out together, and hope that we don't kill each other along the way. At the moment, it is all I can offer you. I will seek all the help I can from Ada, who is arguably the only reason I was able to return here. I would that this were otherwise, Thranduil; I can only do my best, and hope. I pray that it is enough for you._

He drew both of them up to a sitting position, and embraced her.

_It is more than enough, meleth. More than enough._

_There is still one more question, about our mental connection. My thoughts are sharp, unedited, and sometimes downright nasty right now. If we go on as we are, you will hear things that are blunt, and hurtful. I am more than willing to leave matters as they are, but I need to know that you accept whatever comes of it. I am tired of wrenching my mind around to spare your sensibilities. The choice has to be yours, because I refuse to feel responsible any longer for what passes through my head._

To her surprise, he did not hesitate. _I accept it._

She sighed. _This feels painful, to me. Like I have whipped you into a corner, and defeated you._ For whatever reason, this acknowledgement struck something deep inside of her, and tears came from nowhere as she began to sob with grief. _I did not want this, I did not want this to happen. I tried to warn you..._

He held her tightly and let her cry, as tears ran down his own face.

 _I know, meleth. This was my doing._ He sighed deeply. _In the past, you  shielded me from the consequences of my faults. You took everything I heaped on you into yourself, and gave and gave, without complaint or recrimination. I love you for what you tried to do for me, but it came at too high of a price.  I am so, so sorry._

She pulled away from him, wiping her face on the sheets. _I know you are. And I appreciate your words._ When her back was suddenly kicked, she turned to see that Beren was dreaming behind her, and smiled indulgently at the dog. 

 _There is a saying on Earth, there is no use crying over spilt milk. And that is exactly where we are, really. It's done, and the only way out of this is forward._ She looked at him. _Unless you have a better idea, I think we should find someplace to spend the afternoon, alone. Or maybe take away a basket after breakfast, and leave for the whole day. Maybe you could show me your memories from long ago, since I guess we'd have time. And if that gets boring, we can go at it like rabbits. We'd at least both end up in a better mood._

Thranduil stared at her, with his lips parted. 

 _What?_ she sent, amused. _You might have made a big mistake, but it doesn't change that you are amazing in bed. I thought it was perfectly sound reasoning. Here, find something for me to wear that won't make me look like a bad set of curtains and then we can  eat. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry._

The faint traces of a smile appeared at the corners of his mouth, as he looked down and shook his head. _Eru help me, I've done it this time_ , he thought, even as he found himself laughing inside as his heart lightened a little. _Bad curtains?_

 _There was a movie called Gone with the Wind, where the heroine lost all her wealth and had to have her gowns made from the curtains of her mansion. And...not to be critical of the clothes I have been provided here, but there is a certain resemblance._ She showed him her memory.

Chuckling, Thranduil rose and went to the wardrobe. Which if nothing else, provided her a few moments of a marvelous view of male perfection. He selected something, and set it out for her, to find her holding the comb.

"If you want to, the job is still yours," she said kindly.

"I want to," he echoed in a whisper.

She smiled, and quipped sarcastically: "I will don this fabulous creation while you dress. Then, no one will find us in our birthday suits." As she was almost done climbing into the clothing he'd chosen,  something occurred to her, and she turned toward him. "You know, even when I was about at my worst yesterday, there was still some proof that I do love you. I didn't cut half of my hair off, even though it was pretty thoroughly cussed out." Her face bore something between a grin and a smirk.

"Do I want to ask why you were cussing at it?" he said, his eyes soft with humor.

"I can't tell you if you want to ask, but it was because I had to braid the mess before a bunch of orcs interrupted me. I was just a little annoyed."

"I will assume everything went well?" he asked cautiously.

"Not for them, it didn't. Like I said, I was annoyed. But something very productive came of it, which I think you'll like. I'll tell you later, when we are someplace I can show you. It may be safe to say, you'll love this one. I have a new trick," she said brightly.

Fully dressed, he gestured for her to sit.

"Meleth, your hair is an extraordinary mess," he said, dismayed at the amount of knots and tangles.

"Oops," she said. _Can't imagine why._ "Do you want me to help you? I can finger comb part of it."

He laughed, to hear the more polite words imposed on the far more acerbic thought. "I see I am getting a taste of my future," he chuckled.

_Yes, but I can't wait for the first time you don't think it is funny. That should be mildly spectacular._

He sighed. "I have endured longer and worse punishments than this, Adonnenniel. And honestly...this is a lesson that perhaps I finally need to be taught."

"I am not exactly perfect enough to comment on that. Don't think for a minute that I don't realize, that I make mistakes too. Or that I've forgotten the thousand and one things you have done for me, since I came to you. That's part of why this is so hard, Thranduil. Most of what I am now, is because you made it possible."

"As you say, meleth, I appreciate your words. But neither does it wash away what I have done to you. Doing good does not cancel out doing bad."

"Don't tell the Catholics," she said, trying to work out the philosophical merit of what he'd just said.

He was puzzled by the reference, but inferred from her mind that it was something about an Earth religion. And therefore, was best left alone. Soon, he finally had her hair smoothed, and began to braid it, adding her diadem. He already wore his own.

"Thank you," she said, looking him up and down, smiling. "Whenever you are ready, i Aran nîn."

His eyebrows raised. It was the first formal address she had spoken to him, since he had awakened. Previously, her speech was constantly peppered with them. Nenni saw his face.

"Whatever else, you are the ruler of the place in which I dwell the majority of the time. Last I checked, that still makes you my King," she teased.

"I suppose it does," he said softly, embracing her. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. From hearing the steady beat of his heart, another wave of sadness came, but she pushed it aside, before releasing him.

"I hope they have biscuits," she said, as she took the arm he offered. As Thranduil looked down, he felt very, very fortunate.

Glorfindel did not come to breakfast, which mildly disappointed her, but she supposed he had actual duties, that did not include babysitting either of them. Neither were the twins present. But there were biscuits, and pork, and better yet gravy. _Well if this isn't a carbohydrate orgasm_ , she thought happily. _Biscuits and gravy!_ She was becoming happier about having killed the Pig from Hell all the time. Eating heartily, she was almost happily stuffed when she saw what looked like, but could not possibly be, an apple strudel in the middle of the table.

"My Lord," she asked Thranduil, "could I please have some of the...what looks like it has apples in it?"

He served her the small piece she asked for, and the moment she raised her fork to her mouth, her face changed. 

 _Woe is me, to have not seen this first. This is like filling up on dinner when I could have skipped the whole thing in favor of cake. This makes a pastry chef look like a pathetic amateur._ With great sadness, she could not possibly eat more of it than what she'd asked for, and put her fork down, covetously eyeing the rest of it. A smile spread over her face, as she recalled a memory from college, when she'd wear a military overcoat to the dining halls and smuggle out food to take back to her rooms. She was particularly proud of the jars of milk she filled when no one was looking, and the time she made it out with a watermelon. But there was no way that pastry could fit into this dress, she noted ruefully.

Hearing chuckling next to her, she looked up in surprise, to see the King looking at her with twinkling eyes, looking like he was trying fairly hard to control his laughter. Just then, Elrond rose, and the meal concluded. 

"Would you give me some time, to collect food from the kitchens? I did not answer you earlier, but I would be very glad to spend the day with you. I have not shown you all of the secluded and beautiful places here, yet," he said softly. 

"I will find my swords, and wait for you in the library, Hîr vuin. It is a lively place, this valley. One never knows. Did you wish Beren to come?"

"I wish for however you would prefer it, Hiril vuin. I will find you as soon as I may." He took her hand and softly kissed it, before turning from her.  

Raising her eyebrow, she shrugged lightly with a half smile on her face, as she walked off herself...but not before she made certain she was alone in the Dining Hall. If by some miracle no one else but Glorfindel knew of their troubles, it was best kept that way. The clothing she wore was suitable for unforseen activity of the marital kind, should the worst happen, so she elected not to change. Perhaps she should bring a blanket, in addition to her weapons. Back at their room, she flopped on the bed for a moment, burying her face in the still dozing hound's fur. _I wish all this had not happened. When everything was well between us, I was genuinely happy with the arrangement we had. I liked his oversight. Something deep within me relished that he ruled me._

The Little Voice paid a visit. _It was wonderful, as long as you idealized him, but it is not so easy to play that game, now that he has shown he too is but flesh and blood. Perhaps also, it was not something to which you were ever going to be suited, always. You know, better than anyone, that life doesn't remain perfect all the time_. _And every time it wasn't perfect, it was destroying you. And frankly, it wasn't doing him much good, either._

_Oho, back again, are you? I will not admit to this later, but...thank you, for turning me around yesterday._

_You are welcome._

_Are we going to be getting along, all of a sudden? You do know that they don't have anti-psychotic medication in this world, right?_

_Very funny. But if I can give a word of advice, listen to yourself. Do not mourn that you now find yourself once again with the freedoms any thinking person should have. Move forward._

_I suppose. He has moved forward, apparently; I cannot ever recall him calling me 'Hiril vuin' before. Maybe there was one time, but...That and, you sound like you are conspiring with Ada._

_Good._

Sighing, she rose up. 

_Beren, we are going on another outing. I am fairly sure you will be able to sleep for much of the day. Unless you prefer to stay here, meet us outside the Library._

Taking her things, she walked downstairs, depositing her small bundle on one of the reading benches. It somehow felt like it would be wrong, to be armed around this collection. She began to look at the shelves. _If I could make heads or tails of what is here, maybe I could find a book about the First Age. Apparently my ignorance is in the red zone, from Ada's level of disbelief._

"Your Ada should have been kinder, iellig. None of that is your fault."

"Ada!" Her heart filled with joy to see him, and she hugged him tightly. He returned her embrace, and then held her by the shoulders. 

_I am proud of you, iellig. You have shown more generosity of spirit toward Thranduil than many might have. I know how hard you are trying._

She shrugged. _It is not in my nature to drag someone who sincerely apologizes over hot coals. And if we are going to try to fix this, which apparently we are, what else is there to do?  I can only act toward him as I used to when I felt a great deal more love, and hope that my feelings will follow. I do not feel right, inside. Part of me regards him as a stranger that I do not trust. Everything has changed, and I feel very sad._

_This is a sadness you have every right to feel, iellig. You are making the right choices, and I will help you._

He brought her into his embrace, and his peace filled her. 

 _Thank you, so much._ She paused, wondering. _Do you usually feel, like you can cause others to feel?_

_Yes, but I have always been this way. It was a gift of the Valar, that allows me to share it._

_Then I thank them, too._

_Now, iellig, I will show you the book you seek, for when you have the time. Usually, materials stay in this room unless special permission from Lord Elrond is given._

_I would never presume to remove anything from a library, Ada. I will not even do so in our Halls, though I suppose I have the right as Queen. Books like these are too precious._

He indicated how to remember which bookcase, and showed her the volume in question. There were beautiful illustrations, and he turned the page to the picture of Nerdanel, which she admired greatly. 

_Ada, it worked, what you told me to do last night. His fëa was very lovely. What do I look like? Could I see my own fëa in a mirror?_

A long-suffering look that she was learning to translate as 'Thranduil didn't tell/show/inform you?' came over his face, and she could not repress a giggle.

_This is what I see, iellig._

Her lips parted, as she saw a blaze of light...that looked exactly like the sunrise, at the waterfall window in the southern passageway of the garden. 

_Ada, that cannot be. Are you teasing me?_

He frowned, and studied her thoughts carefully.

_I am not teasing you, Adonnenniel. But neither do I know what to say. You mentioned this place to me previously, but I did not understand what you described. The appearance of your fëa is very rare, and very exquisite. Most of us have a single color, or colors within a shade. Can you see mine?_

She did the same as last night, concentrating with all her might, smiling when she succeeded. _Golden...and very beautiful, Ada. Does this get easier?_

_Yes, it will. With practice, you will not need to concentrate at all. You will simply see. And Iellig, your husband is coming. I will take my leave, as he is already worn down in spirit. I desire Thranduil to have the day with you; the sight of me will call to mind his difficult experience yesterday, and I do not wish that for him._

_Len hannon, Ada,_ she sent, bowing her head deeply to him in respect. She returned the book to the shelf, cheating just a little by leaving it protruding further than the others, and sat on a bench. As she recalled what she had been shown, her waking vision unfocused though her eyes were wide open.   _I look like that? Why? And why did he never say anything? Is that window..._ Nenni felt like a ball of confusion. _Why does anything that beautiful belong to me?_

"Adonnenniel," Thranduil said softly. He carried a basket, with a cloth over the top. Blinking to return to some sense of awareness, she stood and gathered her things, so as to not be rude. Painting a suitable smile on her face, she took the arm he offered, pausing only to wriggle into her sword harnesses once they exited the Library. Beren sat there waiting, looking utterly bored. Nenni rolled her eyes. _Alrighty._ They departed, and he took her on the path of his choosing, with Beren trailing them languidly. When they had reached the edge of the trees, she heard him.

 _Meleth, you do not have to pretend you feel other than you do, for my sake. And, I am sorry. It was a miserable oversight on my part, to not realize you did not know the appearance of your own fëa._ He sighed. _When the Halls were being delved, Adonnenniel, that was a natural tunnel with a small window out to the east, behind the falling water. And one day I beheld the sunrise there, and saw the same light that you did. It was the closest thing I would ever have again to seeing you, who I had lost._ _I had the window seat carved there, that I might look on it. But in the end, like everything else, it became a torment to me.  The day you went there, I had not gone there in a very, very long time. I did not tell you what it was for me, to see you, standing in the place that was made to capture a small memory of you. Your fëa, mixed in with the light from the sunrise that looked just like you. Forgive me, I could not. And then when your sight was damaged..._

Tears were pouring down her face, at hearing this, and the hand that did not hold his arm was cupped over her  mouth and chin as her features contorted. There was disbelief that he had not shared this, stabbing grief to hear of his suffering, and the sheer frustration of how maddeningly unfathomable his mind apparently was. The tears, thankfully, stopped quickly these days. If she did not look up, he might never notice, as Glorfindel's calm hovered around her yet. For a long moment, she focused only on that feeling of calm, willing her body to embrace it. She was not going to speak until she knew her voice would be level. From time to time, she feigned rubbing at her face, until she had some reason to believe the evidence of her crying had been erased.

He looked down at her, worried. He knew she was crying; it was why he trailed off in his explanation. He felt afraid to do or say anything that would make their situation worse, so he kept quiet. After what seemed like a long time, she broke the silence.

"When you say that you could not tell me about this...why? Was it something about you, something about me, something else? I would like to understand." It was the day after Glorfindel's arrival, she recalled clearly, and to her recollection they had developed a great deal of closeness. She elected to look up at him, and saw a contemplative expression. And because it was obvious she should be doing it a great deal more than she did, she entered his mind, unhappy with herself that she had no natural instinct to remain there.

"I am not as skilled in understanding my feelings as you, Adonnenniel. But I believe the answer is, I was trying to build on our happiness. It is still very difficult for me to experience the memories of the long years of my loss. I know that you are so very new to this world. You are as a newborn, in your experience of the life of the Eldar. I do not expect you to understand what thousands of years of grief did to my heart. I can only say that I did not fail to tell you out of anything having to do with you."

She stumbled badly as she walked, because as he spoke of his feelings, the emotion to which he referred came forward and hit her like a strong electric current, but with the power of an ocean wave. Had she not been holding his arm, she would have fallen down completely. And as it was, she sank to the ground, her eyes wide in horror. She had heard his words, now and previously, but was this what he meant he was experiencing? 

"Meleth, what is wrong?" He had knelt down next to her in the blink of an eye. Instinctively she reached to hold onto him, trying to breathe. It felt like her chest could not expand. "Look at me," he demanded. 

Some moments later, her chest eased. "Thank you," she whispered, grateful, but then her eyes locked onto his. "You...that is what you are living with, inside of you? That is the grief, you are explaining?"

His eyes widened. He had not realized that she was sharing his mind, as he spoke. "Yes, it is."

"Thranduil..." she shook her head. "Do I know you at all?" she asked, incredulous, as she regained her feet.

"What do you mean?" he asked, with fear in his eyes.

"It never occurred to you that ten normal people could not survive carrying that burden around, if they divided it up like a cake and shared it? And in all this time, you never explained to me how bad this is? Have you ever told someone else, or sought help?" 

He stared at her like a deer in the headlights, his expression unchanged.

"Don't bother answering, you already did. You know, I generally respect another's right to manage on their own, but...I am sorry, I will not stand for this. We are visiting the most skilled healer on these shores, and have taken an ellon who has a gift for healing emotional wounds into our family...if you won't seek help for this, I will." Her eyes blazed at him. "Your choice."

He dropped his head. "I will talk to Glorfindel."

She reached  up to hold his chin, forcing him to look at her. "It is one thing, if it is beyond aid. But I cannot endure knowing that you yet suffer like this, if there is anything at all that could help." Her voice softened to nearly a whisper as she let go of him. "Your strength must be beyond anything I can imagine, to carry that with you." 

And then her face transformed. "Now where did you say we were going?"

He picked up the basket again and offered his arm, appearing vaguely dazed. Perhaps another quarter mile on, they came to a secluded clearing, with a beautiful pond fed by water from the rocks overhead. There were mosses here as well, and both dappled shade and sunshine. "May we sit in the sun?" she asked. 

He nodded, still not recovered. She looked at him, as he spread the blanket she'd brought. _'Not recovered' is not the word_ , she realized. He radiated uncertainty, and fear. With a heavy sigh, she realized there was probably only one thing for it. Removing her swords, she set them down, and then pulled off her boots, as she began unbuttoning her clothing. 

"You have an assignment, Thranduil," she said gently, as she stepped out of her garments and lowered herself onto the blanket. "You are hurting, and need to enjoy the pleasure of my body as many times as necessary, until you believe again that I am still yours, and you are still mine. My body, and my spirit, I gave to you before Eru. Nothing has changed. Please, come to me," she asked.

Nenni watched him as he disrobed, and sat next to her. She climbed into his lap, and held his arms loosely, raising her hand to move a strand of his hair. "You are afraid, Thranduil," she whispered. "Is it that you believe that if you say or do the wrong thing, that I really will leave you?"

His eyes looked haunted, as he nodded. 

She began to stroke his head, under his diadem, unable to resist the silky feel of his hair. "Then there is something you need to know. I have walked out of relationships and never looked back. It is possible to break my love so completely that it can never return, but there is only one way to do it. You would have to demonstrate to me repeatedly, over the course of a long time, that my feelings mean nothing to you. That you do not listen to a word I say, that you deliberately act to betray my trust and hurt me, and that you could care less about us, with no intention of doing anything about it. 

My insides are a mess, because three different people did exactly that to me. What happened yesterday.... had I only ever been with you, had none of these other relationships occurred first to pour poison into my personal pond..." she sighed. "It would not have mattered like it did. I would have run off and cried, or something, and it would all be forgiven and forgotten. I had wanted so badly for nothing to ever go really wrong between us, knowing at the same time that it was a naive and impossible thing to expect. We will fix this, and then sooner or later we will hurt each other again. And maybe even again and again. And a few more 'agains' after that. But I will only give up if I see that you have, too. Whether or not you give up on me, is fully within your control."

Her hands had moved to caressing his cheeks, and she shifted so that she could place soft kisses on his jaw and throat. His skin was sweet to her lips, and somehow, what she had told him made her feel far better. It had been a form of clarifying her own feelings, and what the problems actually were...and why. His arms lifted her up higher, to meet his mouth, which she began to kiss softly. For a long time, they kissed tenderly, until she was aching for him. He looked at her with his brilliant eyes. "I will not give up, Adonnenniel," he whispered. "Thank you, from my heart, for what you have told me."

She nodded and looked away from him, feeling so much regret. And envy, for all the people she had ever known who managed to enter a loving relationship, and succeed the first time around. Who found a partner that was worth having, and not one who was a floater in a cesspool, and had never been worthy of the investment of time and love. As opposed to, what had happened to her...and she knew that she wasn't alone. It was so unfair, but, life came without guarantees. Nenni knew that he was the best she had ever had, by miles, and yet both of them had to pay a price for her past on Earth. _Why couldn't the Valar have brought me here, and done for me what was done for Glorfindel? Why couldn't I have been returned to Thranduil as...myself, as I was?_

A very gentle voice spoke in her mind.

_Iellig, you have all my love. But if your Ada can give you counsel, cease these thoughts. Believe that there was a reason, though you may never know what it is._

She closed her eyes, and leaned forward to hold onto her husband, burying her head in his neck.

_Thank you, Ada. I know in my heart that your words are true._

"Adonnenniel?" Thranduil asked with concern. "Are you well?"

"I am, Thranduil. Ada had something to say to me. His advice is not always easy to follow." She chuckled. "You are probably finding that out for yourself, were I to guess."

He laughed softly. "Yes, I am." He paused. "I am very grateful for him, Adonnenniel. There are not many who can...manage me, or who would be willing to even try."

She regarded him. "You have stood alone, for a very long time, and you are perhaps too strong for your own good. There is no shame in accepting help, and great value in it. Only weak and fearful people refuse what can help them be more whole, and you do not strike me as either."

A faint smile passed over his features as his fingers reached up to softly caress her breast. "I do not tell you often enough, how beautiful you are, meleth." 

She laughed, softly. "Thank you. Though, you will forgive me if I believe you would win the beauty contest, between the two of us. Yet we look nothing alike, so perhaps you would like it best of all if we both win the contest, but in separate categories?"

Her teasing of him went no further, as the look on his face shifted to one of desire. And for the first moment since yesterday, her heart began to open to him of its own accord. Cradling her in his arms, he laid her down, and brushed his hand along her body, seeking her cleft. When he found her already slick with want, surprise washed over his face. His eyes flared as his body responded to the understanding that she truly desired him, and that this was not merely his wife being kind or accommodating. His manhood hardened further, with a surge that was almost painful. She looked over to see his arousal, and understood. Without hesitation, she parted her legs in a way that left no doubt as to the invitation.

With a stifled groan and another of his catlike movements that never ceased to amaze her, he pushed into her soft folds as she raised her hips to meet him. As she reveled in the power of his body and the rising heat within her, she perceived that not everything needed to change. Her relationship with him would never be the same again, but there was nothing that said she could not allow him to dominate her in the way she desired it most; in bed.  As their tongues and lips mingled and their passion intensified, a moment came in which they only looked into each other's eyes. She made peace with herself, to trust him again.

"My Lord," she spoke softly. A look of incomprehension, swiftly followed by the joy of understanding that he was still desired, in this way. His emotion tore through him, and he lost all control. With a cry, his release came on him suddenly, unexpectedly. The intensely erotic sensation of his ejaculation brought her also to completion, as her vision went white from the pleasure that consumed her. The sunlight had shifted, allowing dappled patterns of the tree leaves above to dance in patterns over her closed eyes. She could barely think, except to realize that she wanted more. A part of her had gone hungry, to have felt parted from her bond to him.

"Adonnenniel," he whispered, looking down on her in tenderness as he too recovered himself. Her eyes turned, to give him her full attention. Or at least, what of it she had to give. "I still struggle to understand how you can forgive so easily, meleth," he said very softly. "I lack the words, by which to tell you of my gratitude for your pardon. Thank you. Whatever place you grant me in your heart, I will give my best to deserve it."

With that, he effortlessly rolled, so that she was held against him at his side. Her face had amusement, written all over it. Nenni propped her head up on her elbow, to face him. "We have spoken of this before. Or rather," as she frowned at the memory, "we might have spoken of this before, had you not killed that conversation faster than a speeding bullet. And Ada, it seems, thinks more like you. I ask, with genuine curiosity, what is being accomplished, your way? Would this be better somehow, if I did not speak to you for a few days, or spoke to you harshly to take advantage of your circumstances?  Do you have a belief, somehow, that you should only be forgiven after you have been punished for what you have done? I would like to understand."

His eyes moved off of her, as if seeking the answer in the clear depths of the pool near to them. He pushed himself to a sitting position, and leaned back against a nearby boulder. "The best answer I can give is, that as a ruler, one of the necessary but unpleasant requirements is the need to discipline for disobedience. Or idiocy. It is a prevailing wisdom of such things, that those who transgress are far more likely to be deterred from a similar action in the future, if they can call to mind something unpleasant they had to endure as a consequence of what they did the first time."

She raised her eyebrows. "So from your logic, I am increasing the chance that you will act poorly toward me again because you were not made to suffer enough this time. Do you believe that is true?"

He met her eyes, reflecting. "I honestly do not know. I feel like I already experienced punishment, because I was so afraid to lose you. Afraid I had already lost you, and that I would be alone again; my last chance for happiness ruined by my own stupidity. I do not think I will forget that feeling anytime soon. I would have understood, had you...treated me differently.  And yet I would be speaking falsely if I did not admit that I am deeply affected by your kindness, that I did not deserve."

Nenni had sat up as well, and was plinking tiny pebbles into the pond as she thought on his words. "I think both ways have merit. But the difference is, it depends on the person. There is no doubt in my mind that some need...a more forceful lesson...for lack of better words. There are times I have acted more...punitively...but only when there was a strong perception that it was needed. There is a saying, 'you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar.' Do you understand the phrase?"

Thranduil smiled. "Not at first, but I see in your mind what it means. I will be thinking about this, more. I would not be a good King, could I not consider that maybe, at times, there is a better way."

Leaning back on the blanket, she stretched luxuriously, enjoying the feel of the sunshine warming her bare skin. In a moment, he was next to her, placing a hand softly on her belly. She smiled as a familiar thrill went through her at his touch. The truth was, she was not going to feel completely like herself again until her emotions toward him were healed. And every little twinge that told her that her spirit once again felt bonded to his was a source of reassurance.  "Back for more?" she said, teasing. 

"It had crossed my mind," he said, with eyes full of warmth. "Though, I thought I would try something different."

"Are you going to elaborate on that, or is this a surprise?"

"Only a little of a surprise. And, I will try, but I ask you to please tell me if this does not....as you say, 'if it does not work for you.' "

"Aren't you mysterious?" she quipped, smiling.

He lifted her, and seated her to straddle his lap, facing him. Though he was obviously still aroused, he did not enter her. Rather, he pulled her in to rest against his chest, and with his fingers began to massage her back. She relaxed and melted into his caresses, moaning softly in bliss. From time to time, he would lean his head down to kiss her gently, but with great passion. When he had worked his way down her entire spine, he lifted her and carefully joined their bodies. 

He was filled with emotion, so sharp was his joy at the mercy she showed him. Very slowly, he raised and lowered her, but just a few times; just enough to stimulate her a little. She still rested against him, enjoying what he offered immensely, wondering idly what about this could possibly not 'work for her.' He controlled all movement of her body against him, with the strength of his arms. And then her mind filled with an image, of a vast entrance across a river. It was imposing and beautiful, and spoke of limitless grandeur. A grand bridge spanned a great river...there were similarities to their own Halls, but this was so much greater in conception and size.

How she knew, she did not fully understand, but he imparted to her somehow that she was seeing the fortress of Menegroth, the heart of the land of Doriath; the place of their birth and their ancestral home. His vision flowed almost like a film at the cinema, as she was moved past the gates and down the long passage to the Great Hall of Elu Thingol. The King and his Maiar queen were surpassingly fair, as were all the ellyn and ellith at court. Though she had never seen an elf that could remotely be described as ugly, she realized how exceptionally filled with radiant splendor all of the bodily forms she beheld were. Her mouth opened, as she understood for the first time that their own Halls were a sort of homage to what Thranduil must have known from his youth. And the images continued, past people and places, objects and faces. And from time to time, he would move their bodies...though even when he did not, she felt the powerful pulsing of his manhood buried within her. Her heart was deeply touched, that he would think to show her these wonderful recollections while they were so intimately joined. He spared no detail, as she saw herself as a very young elfling, and felt the attraction he  had toward her at first sight. As this revelation went on, it began to penetrate that he had fallen hopelessly in love with her fëa from very early on, which to him and many others had shone like a beacon, rare and scintillating like no other. Many other ellyn had wished for her acquaintance, but the handsome son of one of the King's nobles  had stopped at nothing to win her heart to his. 

Sometimes his memories would move outdoors, to the lands within the Girdle of Melian. The companies of march wardens passed her sight, wearing the armor and devices of their Teleri King, bows held proudly. Nenni could not follow the passage of time, as so many sights unfolded, but there did come a time when  a shift occurred; the visions were less about the physical surroundings, and more about the two of them. Until finally, he summoned his recollections of loving her, and the bliss he found in their marriage. This coincided with him moving her body in the present, placing her on her back beneath him in a fluid motion, as his motions matched perfectly everything in his recollections. 

She was helpless against this intoxication of her mind and body, and yielded to him completely. He had driven her close to the height of her passion, before he allowed the images to fade, and claimed her mouth. It was now not possible to have enough of him, as she cried and moaned in her want of him; this experience was proving to be a force of nature. So many things that she never could have understood  otherwise, were now made clear. It mattered not, who might be near; she shouted his name, followed by a keening cry as both of them were consumed at the zenith of their ecstasy.

He left her body more quickly than usual to lie at her side on his back, spent from his efforts. After gently caressing his shoulder, she left the blanket to spend a moment on the grass, as the flow of his seed from her body commenced, kneeling in such a way as to let gravity take its course. That he filled her so well in this way satisfied her pleasure so much that it was always worth the small inconvenience of the aftermath. Closing her eyes, she covered her eyes with her hands, trying to cling to the memories. There was no doubt in her mind that without what Glorfindel had done for her, she would be sobbing right now. And though there were no tears, her head felt like it was yet abuzz. Nenni was fairly certain that this had been among the most beautiful experiences she would ever have in her life. Dazed, she moved over to the pond to clean her intimate areas, hoping that the water was not a degree over freezing. Her hand found it surprisingly warm, as she scooped some up to care for the matter, before returning to his side. 

"I am going to roll you over," she said to him, before she began to do just that.  Her powerful hands began ministering to his back. Nenni had nothing to offer him that she perceived as remotely comparable to what he'd just done for her, but she gave what she could. Occasional noises of enjoyment told her that he had not fallen to sleep. It was harder to work on him; his muscles were very firm, resistant, but at last she finished what she set out to do,  and kissed his shoulder before using a few yoga poses to stretch her back. She had moved from the cobra to the child, when he finally raised himself onto his elbows to see her. 

"Meleth," he asked carefully, "what are you doing?"

"Yoga. I am only stretching. Fear not." Unfolding herself, she laid next to him again. He seemed very amused. 

"Thranduil," she began, trying to find words. "I am having difficulty expressing this...and while this is not really the right way to say it...the experience you gave me was so moving, that I now wish even more that I could have never been so angry with you, but for a completely new set of reasons. It was a tremendous gift, and...thank you, husband. Thank you. I will always remember this."

A smile of childlike delight spread across his features, as he reached to hold her. "Glassen, meleth."

"Was that as difficult as it seems like it must have been?" she asked, curious.

"It was not easy, but only because of needing to concentrate for so long. I will admit that layering it over physical pleasure was a last minute inspiration but...I think we both enjoyed it."

Laughing, she said, "You have unfortunately made me hungry." After a pause, the tone of her voice grew earnest. "How do you feel, now, Thranduil?"

"I feel at peace, Adonnenniel, and I hope that you do also. I know this was very difficult for you," he said softly.

"It may take me more time to be able to fully determine that, but I can say that I am far better than I was earlier. Matters are...still different between us, but that my spirit yearns for yours again fills me with joy. Losing that feeling, and not knowing if it could be restored...." She shook her head, not wishing to continue. He folded her into his arms immediately, soothing her.

"We will work through this, meleth. I promise you," he murmured. Nodding, she enjoyed being held by him a little while longer. 

"Do you think it is safe to dress ourselves?" she asked. 

"For now," he said with sparkling eyes. "For later, I cannot say."

Smiling, she restored her clothing as he did the same.

"You wish to eat?" he asked.

"I am certain the first stage of starvation is setting in," she said drily.

He chuckled. "I cannot allow that, meleth. Perhaps this will please you?" He retrieved cloth wrapped items from the basket, and undid the folds on one. 

Her eyes grew wide. "An entire...whatever it is, strudel?" 

"Meleth, this morning I would have given much to have been this pastry. You looked on it with desire that I prayed would be for me again, someday."

"I really like pastry," she said. "I can't help it."

He laughed more, slicing a large piece for her and placing it on a different cloth. "When we return home, I am clearly going to have to have a word with the kitchens. I have kept you from too many things that you clearly enjoy a great deal."

She proceeded to demolish what he'd given her at a speed he found astonishing, and then became further intrigued at her look of rapture.

"That was not terribly elegant of me, for table manners, but it was worth it," she smirked.

"Perhaps slicing it was a mistake, meleth. I could have handed you the entire thing and saved a step," he teased.

"I still don't think I should flip you off, but you're tempting me," she shot back.

His eyebrows raised, but with humility on his visage. "I thank you for your mercy, in giving me time to adjust to my new life, wife."

She laughed. "It is more concession than I ever got from Brian. Though, I had my revenge in the end."

"What do you mean?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Nenni told him, amidst a great deal of laughter, of the gag gift she had purchased once for Brian. It was a sort of statue of a hand, held in a fist, that one could set on a table or mantle, and it came with a remote control button. Pressing the button caused the item to extend its middle finger, and then withdraw it. After some months, Brian's wife had stopped flipping him off, and would instead mimic the pressing of a remote control button. 

"It was truly money well spent, Thranduil," she smiled.

"By Eru, I have caused my own downfall, haven't I?" he asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

"I am not that bad," she said kindly. "Usually. Though," she said brightly, "I thought you might like to know why there is now nowhere you are safe from me."

His eyes widened just a little more. "Here, this is something with the plants," she said, bringing his hand to her face. "Are you ready?"

"May the Valar preserve me, yes."

His mind filled with her sight of the life of the trees, and he gasped as he saw just how much she could now hold in her thought now.

"Oh, wait," she said, "that's not the good part."

The sense of forward motion slowed down, as she focused on smaller plants, at this great distance. And then he saw what she was doing. Vines were growing, surging with growth, close to two leagues distant. Stopping, she let the image fade, opening her eyes. 

"Now isn't that fun?" she said, with a grin that could only be described as pure mischief.

His lips had parted in astonishment, and he understood the message. He truly was not safe from her; she had a power that could defy his physical strength, anywhere, unless he rendered her unconscious and kept her that way. There was nowhere from which she could not summon some form of vegetation to her aid, short of the middle of the desert.

"I hope you know that I am teasing you, Thranduil. My gift is not meant to be used against you, except in rare moments of play. But other military applications have certainly occurred to me. The problem is, it is difficult, and requires  great power for me to draw on. And yet our own private little ring of power sits there. How convenient," she mused happily.

"What do you mean, Adonnenniel, 'our own private ring of power'?" He was baffled.

"I am sorry, I have already forgotten that because of...what happened, I never told you anything of my experience with Lord Elrond. Or more specifically, with Vilya." She looked at him very intently.  "Thranduil, are you sure you want to hear about this, now? We have only just arrived at a better place. I do not wish to discuss subjects that will cause strain between us."

He answered carefully, with his eyes cast down. "I believe it would help me to know, but if you do not wish to speak of this now, I will wait."

"I will tell you, but...this may fill you with self-recrimination, and may be very bitter to hear. Can you promise me, that you will not beat yourself to despair with what you learn?"

"I will promise, if only because I suspect you will not allow such an outcome, regardless."

"Very true," she said, smiling. "The simplest way to say this, Thranduil, is that the power that lies under the garden in your Halls is the same as that which is contained in Vilya. There are subtle differences. The power in Vilya...it wants to be used mostly for only certain things. The ring has a will of its own, though it is subtle. What is in the garden is more elemental, more pure, more adaptable to any purpose. The ring, it requires a mastery, a will to use it; more for some things than others. You have had this power at your fingertips all along, though you may not have understood it, or how to make use of it. To wear that ring was to direct the force within it, with the energy flowing outward from the ring itself. Whereas at home, it is under my feet. I welcome it, and it flows through me and bends to my gift. I would surmise that the reason your powers are strongest at home....well, go figure. You are plugged into the proverbial electrical socket there; it is inside your very Halls. Did none of this ever occur to you?" she asked, very gently.

He did not move or speak, for several seconds, with an expression of painful incredulousness. He stood without a word, walked a short distance away, and dropped to his knees, and bent himself in a position of prayer. Out of regard for his privacy, she rose and silently moved away, but not before she heard him cry out in a broken voice. 

"Valar, forgive me."


	13. Discipline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rhîw 69 Imladris, January 31 Gregorian. T. A. 3014]
> 
> The snippet of Nenni's song is from Simon and Garfunkel's "At the Zoo."

Nenni had moved away some distance from the clearing, and climbed into a nearby tree, seating herself on a branch. Though, it was not a terribly high perch. The moment she realized that Thranduil felt compelled to pray, it was her instinct to flee the area. To do otherwise, to her, would be tantamount to pressing one's ear against the door of a confessional. It was disrespectful; something that was not done. She pitied him, and was second-guessing her decision to speak about the power under the garden; it should have occurred to her that he might have a reaction something like this. 

But, that conversation was going to happen soon, no matter what. And his feelings were not likely to be different, whether now or in a few days.  It was extremely hard to see him reduced to this state. His force of personality and his self-assuredness were much of what she loved about her husband, and yet those qualities could run on a knife edge, with hubris and downfall at the other side of it.

 _I feel like none of this is for me to say_ , she thought, affected deeply by his sadness. A strange mood came over her, as her thoughts turned inward. She shifted, to lean against the tree trunk, closing her eyes. Where the recollection of this song came from after so many years, she had no idea, but she started to sing to herself, very softly.

_Somebody told me it's all happening at the zoo....I do believe it, I do believe it's true...._

"Adonnenniel?" she heard, with pleading, and descended immediately, alighting softly next to him. Faster than she could blink, she was seated in his arms, held close against him. 

 _I am here for you_ , she sent. _I only wished to respect the privacy of your prayer. I regret how difficult my words must have been to hear, though you had to be told._

He shook his head. _It is a discipline I must face, meleth. It was better that I know sooner, and I thank you for saying what had to be said. And I am sorry, to have driven you from your meal._ A wan smile tentatively hovered around his lips.

 _Surrender the strudel, and I will not complain._ She stroked his cheek and neck. _That will leave the real food for you. You should keep up your strength. I cannot have you wasting away._

Thranduil looked at her in disbelief, trying to work out whether or not she was jesting. But he did eat something when they returned, after relenting with a shrug and handing her the pastry.

After the last of it disappeared, and she then asked if there was cheese with a general air of hopefulness, he looked at her strangely and intently, for a few moments, before shaking his head almost imperceptibly. 

"Yes?" she asked, amused. 

"I had to be sure you were not with child, Adonnenniel. I am not used to you showing this level of enthusiasm for food."

"Well, if dinner were strudel and cheese, then you would. Can I safely assume you are telling me I am not pregnant?" she asked, amused at what she assumed was his teasing.

He nodded, laughing. "Though, not for my lack of attention," he smiled softly.

Nenni tilted her head. "Are you wanting to tell me something?" she asked softly, wondering at this turn of conversation...and recalling at the same time, something he'd said not many days ago on the same subject, in a moment of passion.

His lips parted, a little, as he looked down. "I have found myself beginning to desire strongly, that we would welcome a new life, Adonnenniel," he spoke very softly. "But at the same time, I have no wish to pressure you. I am still very aware of the newness of your time here. I have already asked a very great deal of you. And after the events of yesterday, I have even less right to speak of this."

Looking at him for quite some time as she nibbled at the cheese he had indeed procured, she reflected. 

"I think," she said slowly, "that since I became aware of the slow change in my feelings, I had envisioned waiting until after the war. There is something about the idea of having a small child in our lives, at the same time we will fight the worst battle of your rule, that seems somewhere between selfish and madness. The other thing is...how to say this? I fear, to a degree, how I would relate to a...baby. Diapers. Vomit. Crying half the night. I am not good, at this kind of thing. And yet last I checked, it goes with the territory. And it is difficult, to get to the stage of "child" without the stage of "baby."

His face spread in a grin as he laughed.

"I am amusing you, with my confessions of how bad of a mother I would be?" she asked, puzzled.

"You are amusing me, meleth, with your combination of only knowing about human children, and forgetting that you are a Queen. A child of ours will have a caregiver, as well as a great deal of other help. The only thing truly required, and for not that long of a span of time if you felt strongly about it, is your willingness to nurse. There is much I would do to help you, but in that respect, I lack the necessary equipment," he said, with his eyes twinkling.  "Elflings are speaking and running about, well before a year of age." He sobered. "But as for the war...while the thought crosses my mind also, have we not been promised that we will both survive it?"

Contemplating her cheese probably far longer than necessary, she eventually nodded and admitted, "That is true."

Her eyes fixed on him. "Am I hearing correctly that this is a strong enough desire on your part, that you are willing to shore up all the ways in which I may not be suited to this? I have no wish for the child to suffer from my shortcomings, and I also do not relish drowning in self-recrimination for feeling like a complete failure at meeting responsibilities that I suppose normal individuals  would embrace. I think we all know that if I need a parent myself,  the situation is not entirely...usual."

"To be perfectly honest, I have of late shown myself in need of parenting as well," he said, shaking his head ruefully.

"Yes, but at least you can lay claim to having successfully raised one child already. I do not even know what to say about my own situation, except to say that I lack your credentials, unless animals somehow count. And, isn't this all a moot point, anyway? I thought that this would happen for us, when the Valar willed it. Am I wrong?"

"Yes, and no," he said. "If in your heart, you do not wish to conceive until years from now, you will not. Yet if in your heart, you are open to conception at anytime they see fit to bestow it..."

"I see," she said. "And...well, now that I understand the detail in which you can view a body...is this possible, Thranduil? Was the surgery done to my human body repaired?"

Looking away, he nodded. "I did not tell you, but when these feelings began to arise in me, I examined you very carefully, one night some time ago as you slept. Your female parts are whole and undamaged, all of them."

Her eyebrows arched at the understanding that this conversation was not a passing fancy to him. She could not help but laugh. "Ah, Thranduil. Only you could manage to drive me to the brink one day, and be asking me to consider motherhood in the next. Sometimes you are like a storm, husband. I never can be sure if you will become the driving rain that causes me to run for shelter, or the invigorating wind that makes me wish to run to the heart of it."

He looked confused, but did not speak. 

"Even with our difficulties, it is still the tendency of my heart to bend to whatever you wish. And to me, within reason, that is not a bad thing. Either way, this will still be left in the hands of the Valar. I need not trust either of us to know what the right time is, and therefore, I can open my heart to this. I am wed to you, and I come from a place in which being wed once meant that children would unquestionably follow, unless something was physically wrong. I believe that the Valar watch over us. If your heart wishes to love me with the intent of fathering a child, I will welcome it. Though if your wish is granted, by Eru, I pity you. I will not be responsible for whatever pregnancy does to me, and I will likely tell you, daily, that everything is all your fault." Her face smirked and her eyes were filled with the promise of...impishness.

He did not care. With an intensity of emotion that surprised her, almost a half sob, he pulled her to him. "I do not deserve you," he whispered.

"Shhhhh," she said, hushing him softly. "None of deserve most of the good that is given to us, Thranduil. You have been through much, and in a short time. No more strong emotions, for now. Let us do something quiet, together. Perhaps you would enjoy being silly with the rocks again, or walking, or returning to read in the Library?"

He nodded slowly, but the hunger in his eyes was unmistakable. 

She laughed. "After one other thing, then," as she began undressing again. In truth, their conversation had awoken  desire within her as well. _It is finally done_ , she thought. _I am no longer trying **not** to conceive a child._ As contorted as that thought was, it was something she had never once before in her life said to herself. But the change was far greater in him; a primal mood had come over him. He reached for her to lay her down, but she pushed him away. His face registered shock, until he saw that she was kneeling down for him, offering him a greater pleasure. With a barely stifled groan, he accepted the invitation. Her earlier quip about 'going at it like rabbits' was not far off the mark. When he spilled into her, he was filled with joy. The happiness he felt lifted his heart; a robust sense of having so much to which to look forward. Little had actually changed, in reality, but his perception that he could now hope, now truly feel anticipation, thrilled him. Nenni had her own amused thought, which was to feel vaguely sorry for Glorfindel. 

 At last they once again reassembled themselves. "Are you content, husband?" she asked, teasing, as she picked up their much-depleted basket of food and climbed into her sword harnesses.

"Thanks to you, wife, yes," he said, nuzzling her affectionately. 

"Enough of that, you will swell my head with your flattery," she quipped, smiling; her eyes were kind. Nenni offered him her hand, but he would only take it after he insistently  extracted the basket from her grasp. Raising her eyebrows, she elected not to put up a fuss. This time. He saw her mood, and smiled at her with a slight amount of chagrin. 

"It is difficult for me to forego this traditional courtesy, Adonnenniel," he said softly. "But I should have asked. If you truly wish to carry the basket...?" he offered it to her, with a contrite expression on his face.

"It cannot be said that you are not trying," she said, softly. "I don't actually care who carries it, Thranduil. But I care that you thought enough to say that to me. You feel more strongly about it. Please," she gestured for him to keep it.

"You have tended to me this entire day, meleth, and I can see in your thoughts a desire to read a book from Elrond's library. I too would enjoy passing time there, if  my company is yet agreeable to you?"

"It is yet agreeable," Nenni answered affectionately, taking his hand.

*****

Elrond stood with his hands braced against the balcony rail, looking down with no small amusement as he watched his sons toiling under the watchful eye of Lindir, carrying basket after basket of harvested produce to the storerooms. Chuckling, he privately thought that he might ask the Queen of Eryn Galen to use her gift a second time, if only to see Elladan and Elrohir have a complete emotional breakdown. His royal guest may not have seen fit to assign any kind of discipline to his sons for their foolishness, but he did not feel entirely the same. And right on the heels of the rift healing, between the twins and his best warrior...he shook his head.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the exact warrior in question. 

"My Lord Elrond," Glorfindel said, smiling broadly as he laid eyes on the same sight that had provided Elrond such mirth.

The two ellyn exchanged very pleased smirks, before Glorfindel could bring himself to continue.  "Without wishing to divulge confidences, my Lord, I must advise you of a change in my circumstances that will affect my duties to you here," he began.

Elrond smiled. "You wish to tell me that your path will lead you to remain with Adonnenniel and Thranduil, my friend?"

Glorfindel chuckled. "I will perhaps never be entirely prepared for your gift of foresight, my Lord, no matter how many times I see its workings."

"Foresight was not completely necessary in this instance, my loyal one. While the discretion used was admirable, I am not unable to deduce some of what has transpired. I cannot disagree with your decision, even were it my place to do so. You are needed, and will be for some time." He laid a hand on Glorfindel's shoulder. "You have chosen to be a father, and it is both a blessing and a heavy responsibility I well understand. Do what you must, and with my approval."

"Thank you, my Lord," the older elf said, as his sky-blue eyes gazed searchingly outward over the valley. "Yet while the King and Queen remain here, I have a mind to accomplish something that will make my absence less keenly felt. Their hound Beren is a marvel of the Valar, and affords an unusual opportunity. With your leave, I will speak of my intentions."

Elrond turned and gestured, inviting him under the shelter of the overhang, to waiting chairs.

*****

An hour before mealtime, Elrond and Glorfindel found Nenni and Thranduil in the library. Their backs were to each other as they sat barefoot on the long benches, using each other to lean up against as they read. Glorfindel noticed that Nenni bit her lower lip, her face furrowed in concentration, oblivious. Thranduil, however, marked immediately that they were no longer alone, and spoke. "Meleth," he said softly, before beginning to rise. Nenni looked up, closed the book and stood immediately, dipping her head in respect to both ellyn.

"I am afraid I must impose on the goodwill of both of you, if you would consent," Glorfindel said softly, and yet with authority. The day after next, I wish to depart here with a modest mixed platoon of riders and those on foot. I need not tell you that we have experienced incursions into the valley, and it strikes me that we have an unusual opportunity to eliminate this at its source. Or, at the very least, discover its origins. The opportunity is named 'Beren'. Between his natural abilities, and your own reputation for ability to track, Thranduil, our forces could have a tremendous advantage."

Nenni's answer was already "yes," but out of deference to Thranduil's authority as King, she kept silent. 

"We would be honored," Thranduil said.

"And I would ask yet one other thing of you, Thranduil," said Elrond. "Tomorrow, all warriors will be ordered assembled at our training grounds. It would be received gratefully, for you to both conduct and oversee drills and practice at swordsmanship. The Dûnedain have returned to us for a time, and will be among our numbers."

"Again, we would be honored," replied Thranduil.

Elrond bowed to him in thanks, and withdrew.

"I am afraid it would not be 'we', Thranduil," Glorfindel said gently. Though it grieves me to ask this of you, I very much have need of tonight and this next day with my daughter. In fact, it is my strong preference that we depart on our errand after the evening meal."

With centuries of practiced discipline, Thranduil schooled the disappointment bordering on grief that he felt at hearing these words off of his face, and instead only nodded graciously. "Certainly, my Lord, as long as my wife consents," he said, smiling wanly. 

Nenni was taken aback, but did not hesitate. "Of course, Ada, as you wish it." The truth was, at the moment, Glorfindel occupied a higher position in her trust and overall estimation, although that thought was neither formed nor present as she gave her answer. "Did you wish Beren to come with us?" she asked, not understanding what he had planned. 

"No, iellig, that will not be necessary. I take my leave of you both, and will see you at mealtime."

They watched his golden hair sway with his movements as he walked away, and wordlessly each returned their reading materials to their shelves. Walking up the ramp to the second story, they exited the library at the archway nearest their rooms. Nenni immediately poured wine for both of them, offering Thranduil the cup without speaking, before she glided to the balcony and leaned her elbows on the balustrade. Not many moments later, she saw that he stood at her side.

"I am sorry, Thranduil, that in our short time on Earth I could not have shown you the films made of Harry Potter. There was a magnificent line from the actor who portrayed Professor Snape. I will adapt it, and paraphrase: 

'We had better be careful. I think those two are...up to something.' "

Every word was spoken with the precise, crisp diction that Alan Rickman had poured into the utterance. What followed is perhaps the closest thing to a giggle she had ever heard out of her husband.

"Meleth," he said, reaching to stroke her cheek, "you have just lightened my heart more than many other words might have. I will miss you tonight, more than I can say. Yet I trust he has his reasons, and I will not begrudge him."

She sighed. "What you said. He will care for me. But...am I mistaken, in thinking that this larger outing for the day after is much more of an expedition than a day of walking around?"

He nodded. "It very likely will be. You have never had an experience like this, and yet it is one more level of instruction on the long road to preparing you to fight a war, Adonnenniel. It will be like a miniature campaign. Though it was not what I thought we would spend our time doing here, I cannot deny the value of the opportunity. I take it, that you understand who the Dûnedain are?"

Her head moved up and down. "The Men of the West, the descendants of the Númenoreans. Of one of them, I might know a great deal."

"Yes," he said softly. "I must warn you, we may be gone some days. It will be...marked by the probable lack of any luxuries. You will draw some unavoidable attention by your presence, though none would dare treat you other than is due your station...and your skill. Elleth fighters are rare among elves, but practically unheard of among men."

"I figured," she said, smirking. "But you will be there, and Ada. As long as I can be kept in one piece, the rest does not much matter. Though, I hope they bring cheese," she said wistfully, taking a large swallow of wine.

He looked down at her, incredulous, but at the same time his face spoke of longing. "Adonnenniel, forgive me, for my excess of desire, but..." 

Her finger was already silencing him, even as the other hand was disrobing. "I do not pretend to understand everything about ellyn, Thranduil. But at least among human males, the abatement great amount of stress was often managed through intimate need. You have never hesitated to comfort me with your body, and I will do no differently. Come," she smiled. "You are powerful, and vigorous. Show me. Let me feel you, insofar as we can manage to not destroy furniture." She stepped out of her clothing.

He beckoned her, with a gleam in his eye even as his manhood began to strain against his breeches. "The pillars of the house are made of stone, Adonnenniel. Can you grasp onto one, very firmly?"

Raising her eyebrows, she smirked. "I believe there is only one way to find out."

*****

A half hour later, they were both fully clothed, and seated on the balcony couch, with faraway looks. And in Nenni's case, it was not merely on account of the second full glass of wine. Her hand rested on his thigh, and his hand lightly covered hers. How they had kept silent, she would never know.

Neither perceived that Glorfindel had stood there for many minutes, watching them with amusement. Finally, he rolled his eyes, giving up that he would be noticed. "Forgive my intrusion," he said softly. Both heads turned toward him, and he watched them attempt to register his presence. It was very difficult not to grin at their obvious state of mind, but he knew that this was not the time for teasing.

"Glorfindel," Thranduil managed to get past his lips, by way of dazed acknowledgement.

 "I wished to suggest that we go to the Dining Hall now; there will be many more at the tables tonight, and I want us to keep our usual places. And Adonnenniel,  I will ask you to wear the same garments you have on now, or similar, for our departure after the meal. Bring your weapons and cloak, but nothing else. Your diadem would be best left here."

"Yes, Ada," she said, suddenly coming back to reality, and standing. "Forgive me for not rising to greet you, I..."

He held up his hand. "No, iellig, it is I who interrupted you, though I thank you."

She felt her hand taken by Thranduil, and she laced her fingers into his, glancing up to see his grateful smile. He was not happy, at the prospect of spending tonight alone, and yet he had been left with no doubt that he was wanted, and loved. She had filled his day with reassurances of her forgiveness, and he felt that he could endure the time apart far better than he might have an hour ago.

They seated themselves in the Hall, but this time Glorfindel and Thranduil sat opposite each other, with Nenni to Thranduil's right. As the table filled up, the sight amused her; there was some vague similarity to chickens jostling for their places on their roost. She reminded herself to sit up and recall that she was supposed to look resplendently proper, or something like that. Glancing down the table to the elegant Arwen, Nenni recalled who might be present tonight. Smiling, she looked away. Arwen's face had a definite note of extra radiance, which she would take as a Yes. While she thought pleasantly on her friend's happiness, her reverie was suddenly broken by the arrival of Lord Elrond and a tall man, who seated himself next to Glorfindel, after extending a reverent greeting to him. Nenni did not have to ask, who this was. It was only then that the man's eyes registered the King and Queen. Rising quickly, he greeted them as well, bowing his head. _Well this is awkward_ , she thought, using all her willpower to keep her eyes from widening like saucers. Gestures were exchanged, and introductions made, which she tried to process while pretending to maintain an even demeanor.

 _Get over it, Nenni. It isn't the first time, and won't be the last time_... she tried to lecture herself, knowing that she would not succeed at ignoring the fact that the heir of Elendil was seated across from her, and that she had absolutely zero idea what to say to him. His gray eyes were as kind and full of depth as she had always imagined they might be. Had she not known his age, she would have guessed that he was as old as she. Only a little gray streaked through his straight and shining dark hair, that he wore loose, and shorn much shorter than elves wore their own hair. He was rugged in appearance, and to her eyes only slightly handsome...but even from here she could sense the quality of his heart.

Elrond sat, and the meal was served. As the platters came around, she chuckled. _Pork and glazed apples._ Glancing down the table a little further, she watched the faces of the twins as they looked on the serving dishes, in obvious mental torment. While she made no sound, her lips stretched from ear to ear whilst she returned her gaze to the food Thranduil was serving her. Any hope of suppressing her smile was completely destroyed.

"My Lady, something seems to have greatly amused you," said Aragorn, affably.

Looking up at him, surprised, she blushed faintly, and answered quietly. "It is our dinner, Aragorn, and the twins. They have not had an easy time of their decision to hunt the boar we are now eating. Suffice to say that everything that could go wrong, did."

"Just as you did not have an easy time of killing it, Adonnenniel?" asked Thranduil, equally amused.

Turning to Thranduil, she smiled. "My King, there is 'not an easy time,' and then there is 'sheer desperation.' My memory of the event is somewhat in the latter category."

"I am intrigued," Aragorn said softly, though he looked on her in wonder. He had not told her his name, and very few knew it. And yet, she was the wife of the Elvenking, of whom he had only heard tales prior to now.

Glorfindel came to her rescue, and told the story. Nenni noticed that the ranger said nothing, but that the twinkle in his eyes increased during the telling. _What a shame he can't hear the unedited version_ , she thought, chewing her food.

"I thank you," said Aragorn, grinning. I will save this for the day after tomorrow, where I can tease them in front an entirely new group of those who will eagerly hear this."

"I would very much like to see that," said Nenni. "Too much, if I am to be honest."

Thranduil grinned. "I believe that can be arranged, meleth. I too would enjoy it greatly, Strider."

Confusion spread over Aragorn's face, though he was to polite to say anything. 

"The Queen will ride with all of you, Strider," Elrond said. "Do not let her gentle appearance fool you; I have seen her fight. You will find her to be a tremendous asset, in combat. If you can convince her to spar with you, you would find a great challenge."

"I do not always win, Lord Elrond, but thank you for your kind words," Nenni said, grinning.

"I confess I would enjoy seeing this, iellig," said Glorfindel, looking curiously at Aragorn, for whom she was beginning to feel truly sorry.

"Only if the gentleman wishes it, Ada, in which case I am happy to oblige. I have not forgotten that I put you up to a similar contest, so it is only fair. Yet I fear we are backing him into a corner, when he would prefer to eat his pork and apples in peace."

Aragorn, desperately trying to fathom how the unwed Glorfindel was suddenly the Queen's father, appeared to have quite given up trying to understand anything at all. He answered politely, "I would be honored to participate, my Lords, my Lady. I am afraid I have been away too long, and have missed a great many happenings."

"No, it was not the length of your absence, Estel," said Glorfindel. "I have formally adopted Queen Adonnenniel as my daughter, only as of a few days ago."

Aragorn bowed his head in thanks, for the explanation, and developed a sudden and deep interest in his food.

 _A few days ago?_ thought Nenni. _It seems like it has already been weeks..._ and yet she knew that he was correct.   _Time flies when you're having fun._

To her delight, there was apple cake served at the end of dinner, with what she was sure smelled like cinnamon. She was beginning to notice that as a rule, elves (or rather, all elves except for her) did not seem to care much for sweets. _Tragic. And yet, none of them will ever be tempted to knock down a beehive just to get into a sugar coma_ , she mused. 

Both Thranduil and Glorfindel coughed at the same time, which broke her reverie concerning sweets. Chagrined, she watched as Thranduil served her the largest slice of it that would still be socially acceptable, without being asked. With resignation, she accepted that she was hopeless, and turned to Thranduil. "Len hannon, Hîr vuin." Happily, she demolished the cake, while Glorfindel and Thranduil smiled at each other as they discreetly watched her. 

Feeling vaguely glad that others consumed the remaining portions of cake, so that she would not easily have a repeat of the apple strudel incident, she rose with the others when Elrond did. 

Departing for their room and her few items, she reached out her hand to the King. He smiled in appreciation, to see the gesture, that he was quick to return. It took all of a half-minute, to don her cloak and swords. Thranduil lifted her diadem off of her head, trying hard to govern his face. Nenni did not look at him, but took the diadem from him, and set it down. Taking his hand, she slipped one of her wedding rings off of her thumb, and slid it onto his smallest finger. The thin but strong chain now connected their hands. Looking into his eyes, and squeezing his hands in reassurance, she removed the second ring, and closed his hand over it. 

_Since the day we wed, these rings have not left my hand for more than a minute. In the same way, I have hardly been without you, for more than some hours. I will yearn for the touch of your hands, to return these to where they belong, while I am away. It is the only thing I can leave with you, to comfort you._

Rising up on her toes, she kissed him fiercely. _Gin melin, Thranduil._ Turning away from him, she gave Beren a kiss on the nose, and departed without another word or look. She knew it was the only way she could make herself leave. As she walked down the stairs to see Glorfindel waiting at the porch, her thumb could not stop rubbing against her forefinger. Her hand felt naked, without the strange and beautiful rings.  But she heard, _Gin melin, Adonnenniel_ , in a voice that tried far too hard to not sound devastated. Her lips parted in pity for him, but she forced her feet to keep moving forward.

"Ada," she said, bowing her head, and waiting on him. Taking his offered hand, they walked out to the passage underneath the Gatehouse, where his horse waited. She did not ask why she was here, nor did he offer an explanation. In a few moments, she was held securely against him, as he whispered words she could not understand to Asfaloth. The animal trotted on for a time, before breaking into a gentle run as it moved to the west. Finally she broke the silence between them. "Are we riding far, Ada?"

"A bit. Rest now, if you wish, for we will be discussing many things soon enough." 

Moving her body around, she turned sideways to hold onto him, and his arms closed around her again. She felt sad, and would much rather sleep than think. Seeing the distress of her heart, Glorfindel granted her to fall into slumber. Perhaps two hours later, they were far up the valley and as they neared his destination he woke her. While she rubbed the sleep from her eyes he removed their provisions, handing her a few items to carry, and asked her to follow. As she trailed him, she frowned. He was approaching a waterfall tall enough to make more spray than she liked. It was chilly already, and she had no desire to be soaked through. "Ada..."

"Trust me, Adonnenniel, and raise your hood" he said, in a sterner tone than she was used to. Feeling too worn down by the day to resist, she did as he asked and kept following. When they were near enough for her to wonder if she should just walk into the falls and be done with the soaking, he seemed to disappear. She had not paid careful attention, and it was barely light enough to see much of anything; the moon was only the faintest peek behind a cloud right now. Before she had time to become more baffled, he reappeared, going behind her and guiding her forward by the shoulders. She resisted, unable to see clearly where she was stepping. With greater gentleness, he spoke again. "I will not bring you to harm, iellig. Allow me to guide you. I promise you will not fall, nor will you be pushed into the water."

After she forced herself to relax, he swiftly guided her along the path behind the falls, that had been so difficult to perceive, and into the natural cavern behind it. He left her standing where it was much drier. "Wait here," he instructed. She soon saw and heard the crackle of flame, as a rapidly growing blaze revealed an area perhaps a third of the size of the main part of their chambers back home. Amused, she saw that there were two chairs near a fire ring made of river stones, a very small table, and a level area against the wall where a variety of neatly bundled animal hides, furs and some blankets were stored, presumably on which to sleep. He removed her swords and cloak, and asked her to sit by the fire, moving back toward the waterfall to shake the garment free of excess moisture before hanging it on a cleverly hung line to dry. He next did the same to his own. Procuring two cups, he said, "I can offer you water, or wine."

"Water please, Ada."

She watched, fascinated, as he went to the waterfall. Mentally preparing for a disaster to befall the cup, she grinned once she realized there was a particular place where the water's flow was diverted, making it very easy to fill a vessel without consequence. He offered it to her. "Have more faith in me, Adonnenniel," he said smiling.

"Ah, Ada," she said smiling. "I cannot control my thoughts. If I did not have faith in you, I would have said something, and not merely pondered it. Besides, today has not been....today took a great deal of emotional energy. I assume I need not explain," she said, trailing off.

"I saw, iellig. Or at least, I saw what parts were proper to see." He smiled, teasing slightly. 

She shrugged, with a half smile. "It does not bother me to speak of it, Ada; I only felt shy about it before because I did not know if it was bothersome for you to discuss. I have little ability to understand how unwed elves feel about these matters, though Thranduil has tried to explain it to me. All I can tell you is, the pleasure derived from intimacy has a powerful influence; to moderate mood, to relieve stress, to bond, and to reassure.  For both sexes, but I think in some ways more so for males. It was a comfort to which he could respond, and one that cost me nothing but emotional effort to give. Not to imply that I somehow derived no benefit, but...not as much as he did, I think is safe to say."

"I am at least intellectually aware of what you have said, iellig, though I do not pretend to fully understand the experience. I have lived my life, content to forego such as this, because I have never found an elleth to whom I was drawn in this way. I cannot say what may happen as my journey continues; life is filled with strange twists. But returning to the subject of your day...it is part of why you are here with me, tonight. It is my strongest belief that I must do what you could not."

At first her brows knitted, and then she began to realize. "You...brought me out here, to punish him? To force him to be alone, feel my loss, and reflect more on his mistakes?"

He looked at her with a level gaze. "The latter, not the former. I would call it teaching, not punishment. In your kindheartedness, you did all you could to soothe his feelings, after an initial speech which I was rather proud to hear. His heart is in the right place, and so is yours, iellig. But trust me when I tell you, he needs this. As do you."

Sipping her water, she considered. "You want me to be certain of wanting him? Instead of merely feeling pity for him? And so by removing me, you let me test the desire of my heart to return to him?"

"Might that not be a good thing to confirm with great finality, if you are consenting to bear his child?"

She laughed, looking up at the ceiling. "I yield, Ada. My spirit is weary, tonight, and I cannot defend myself against your clear thinking. I accept what you have chosen to do, and am not unaware that I am driven in my behavior toward Thranduil by compassion, and pity. Perhaps those are not the best eyes to see with, and yet they are what I have. And, I cannot fault your reasoning. Though I feel like I have consented to nothing, unless it is begging that the Valar, who I trust far more than Thranduil and myself combined, will watch over both of us and permit this when their wisdom knows it to be best. Perhaps that is tomorrow, and perhaps it is in the next Age. I have placed this care with them, Ada. That I could at least open my heart to it...that is quite an achievement, for me."

He reached forward, taking her cup from her so that he could hold her hands. "I know it is, Adonnenniel. And it gives me joy, to see your spirit healed to this extent. Someday, you will be whole. And so you know, I would welcome to see you both blessed with an elfling...but I agree with what I believe you mean to say, which is that I do not see in my heart that this is the right time for either of you. And yet if it gives your husband hope and joy to anticipate a second chance at fatherhood, I will not stand in his way."

"You have summed up perfectly my thoughts on the matter, all the way around. And that it is out of my ability to choose; outside my control...I could not be happier." She smiled, meaning that very sincerely.

Glorfindel chuckled. "You are indeed an imp, iellig."

She looked at him saucily. "Good."

He started to let her fingers slip out of his hands when he saw that her rings were missing; the branded marks on them easily visible once again. He retained the hand that bore them, examining it for some time before looking up at her. "Would you allow me, Adonnenniel, to try?"

"Do as you will, Ada. But it will not work."

She felt the energy of his healing power move into her hand, and yet it just seemed to move...elsewhere, within her. After a few moments of his attempts, she noted to her amusement that she felt a little less tired. With the corners of his mouth curling up, he stopped. 

"I was warned," he said, smiling. But then his eyes seemed to change, boring into hers. "Iellig, what did this to you? I wish to know."

"You are asking me to show you the memory of it?" 

He nodded, not breaking his gaze. "Though you may not have meant to, you have kept that one locked away, out of my sight; I can feel it. Which, I am afraid, makes me feel all the more certain that I should see it."

"It is not pleasant, Ada, you are sure?"

He nodded again. 

Nenni stood up, and sat on his knee, bringing his hand to her face. She closed her eyes, and remembered every detail as she kept her grasp on his hand, as much for her own comfort as anything. When she finished, she looked at him, disoriented from the intense and painful recollection.  

An expression of shock and dismay was on Glorfindel's face. "Thranduil did not mention much of this to me, iellig."

She snorted, lightly. " Because he does not know, not like this. I did not beg our Creator to keep him from seeing, only to reveal it to him later, Ada.  I mean, yes, I told him because he asked, but only with words. I have never given him this memory, nor will I. He suffered this once already, when he lost me the first time. It would not tell him anything he has not already experienced himself, and it would cause him immeasurable pain."

Glorfindel shook his head. "This makes his error even more appalling. What you have already endured for him, from him..." he trailed off. 

Nenni broke in forcefully. "Ada, he is _Thranduil_. What part of that do I have to explain to you?" She looked at him, honestly exasperated. "To love and accept him is to understand that he doesn't do little stupid things, he does _big_ stupid things. His heart is a passionate one. He loves completely and he makes mistakes completely. There is no place in the middle. He would give much to be like you, Ada, but he knows he cannot be; that opportunity is long since lost to him. Why do you think he accepts your guidance, when he has accepted it from no other since the death of his own father? Or why he regards you so highly? His heart wishes to be good, but it has also been at times led astray by his long and bitter isolation. I could despise him for his faults; they are many. But I chose him, and I choose to honor that he falls down again and again, but always finds the courage to get up and keep trying. That is what I love most in him, his humility in the face of correction, and his unstoppable willingness to persevere. It was said not so long ago, that my frailties and his faults are not a very good combination, or something like that. It is why I am so grateful for your help, Ada. I was too weak, and he is too strong, in all the wrong ways. Which reminds me...he will be coming to talk to you very soon, to ask you for help. And in the event he forgets..."

He held up his hand. "Iellig, I saw, earlier. I saw what you would tell me now. And I will help him." He paused, after looking at her intently. "You have spoken well. I needed to hear this from you; I needed to hear that your choices with him are made from a place of clear sight."

Looking toward the waterfall, which she realized made surprisingly little noise inside of the cavern, her face took on a faraway look. "Though I lose sight of it from time to time, if there is a reason I believe I was returned to him, it was to help him return to wholeness, against what lies ahead. I could be wrong, and perhaps it is me understanding matters in my own way. He must not falter, and my choices must ensure that. A great deal depends on it."

Standing, Nenni returned to her own chair. "Suddenly the wine you offered is sounding far better, Ada," she said.

He laughed. "And perhaps some cake to go with it?" 

Her lips parted, and he laughed harder. "I did need to ask, iellig, and I am teasing you more than I should. It is not wrong, that you enjoy these foods, and I was happy to bring it for you." 

Grinning, she nodded, and accepted his offerings. The cake was still delicious, and the wine was equally welcome. 

"And now that I have lulled you into complacency, Adonnenniel, it is time for me to explain the other reason I have brought you here. Many decisions were set in motion, in the past two days. And so, after a great deal of prayer and consideration, there is something I must ask you. Which is, to tell me everything. I want to know everything you harbor in your mind, about what is to transpire in this world. You are here because it is the only means by which to have the privacy and the lack of interruptions necessary to securing what I can only guess is a vast amount of information."

Nenni almost choked on her wine, as she froze. Though she had offered this to both him and Thranduil before him, the respectful reluctance they had both seemed to harbor concerning this knowledge had...pleased her, bolstered her assurances about the nature of their hearts. But this sudden desire to know everything, all of it? She could not help that deep down, she felt suspicion. Whereas usually her demeanor toward Glorfindel was one of deference, reluctance now flared within her, though she tried to hide it. Her eyes met his, studying his face, sifting what she perceived of his intentions. 

"You have made it difficult to hide yourself from me, iellig. And yet now you question my motives?" His voice was neutral, but his words felt as if they held warning.

Breathing silently but very deeply, she waited before answering. "My spirit bows to yours with deep respect, Ada. But we cannot begin this way. And frankly, I would hope that you could acknowledge my prudence, rather than take offense at my thoughts, which you already know I cannot control. You are not asking me for tables of grain production; you are asking me for the power to affect the future. And, while everything I can perceive of you tells me that you are beyond moral reproach, I cannot see your heart and mind as you do mine. I can feel that you hold great power, though I do not clearly know its nature. You have not offered to tell me; and out of regard, I do not ask.

I have felt the painful sting more than once of having been successfully deceived, and I no longer fully trust my own intuition. Even now, Saruman, who I imagine holds power similar to yours, has been undone, which tells me that no one is immune. Add in that the dark powers of this world seem to have rather a pattern of seducing the unwitting by which to extract information...you will have to forgive me if a request of this nature gives me pause." Though it was not easy to do so, she met his eyes and held his gaze, watching him carefully. 

His eyes softened. "Though a place in me feels anger, to hear your words, I am trying to see this as you do. As you must. I could reveal myself to you, Adonnenniel, though I do not see that it would help. It would show you only that I am powerful, but tell you nothing of the intention of my heart. I think you know that if I chose, I could tear this from your mind; all of it. Just as you must know that I never would; for it would harm you, and I do not have the right. In the end the decision is yours. But I will tell you why I am now asking, when I did not before."

He slowly refilled his cup of wine, topping it off, as he considered his next words. 

"Prior to the events of yesterday, I had given some consideration to staying on, in Imladris, when the time comes at last for you and Thranduil to return to your Halls. It is now apparent to me that this will not be advisable, nor possible. What I have seen occur between you has only confirmed for me that I am needed at your side. I have inserted myself deeply into your lives; and your lives are, if you will forgive me, unstable. I have already spoken with Lord Elrond, and am for the indefinite future no longer formally attached to his service. And yet I have had a duty here, one performed gladly out of love; for those who dwell in the valley are also my chosen family. 

The expedition set for the day after is being conducted in the hope that I can leave here with greater peace of mind; I would like to feel that the current security problems are quelled decisively, prior to my departure. But it has also catalyzed many thoughts. I watched your mind tonight, at seeing Aragorn. You were initially inattentive, and did not realize that he had not been introduced to you by that name. It is a name you should not have known, but as with so many things, you do. And regarding him, I sensed your tremendous fascination; I know what potential he has, and more than as merely the love interest of Arwen." His eyes sparkled with some mischief, at saying this, before he continued.

"I am tasked with service to the Valar, as you well know. But the form it takes for me is not the same as for the Istari, of whom I believe you know a great deal more than you have let on.  They guard and guide, as do I. But the freedoms given to me are more subtle, the role given to me more undefined. It is left for me to be useful where I perceive I am needed most, in places that others might deem...less worthy of import. It is not my place to interfere, but rather to strengthen that which may prove too weak; to lend grace to banish fear or despair; to bring hope and joy into the midst of sorrows and doubt. I am asking you for this information not to use it, but rather to not use it. To ensure that I can do the most good at the right time and place. I would like to be able to understand how not to misstep, Adonneniel. It is obvious to me that darkness lies ahead."

Nenni had not taken her eyes off of him for a moment, and had barely blinked. She searched for a hint of a flicker of deception, a whisper of anything that did not feel right. And she could find nothing, nothing at all. _But was that enough?_ Taking a large swallow of the wine, she hoped somehow that the burning comfort of it as it settled in her belly could give her some idea of what to do. Deep down, she wanted nothing more than to unload all of it, but the weight of the responsibility was crushing. She stood up, to walk over to the waterfall, though she knew it held no answers.

 _You are not thinking clearly_ , the Little Voice said, with only a partial measure of the usual sarcasm.

 _Well Sherlock Holmes is alive and well, in a cave in Imladris,_ she fired back, trying to modulate her irritation. She breathed in deeply. _Okay, I am sorry, it's just that...I know that much._

 _I meant, what you know already gives you your answer. He is Glorfindel. Not Saruman, not Gríma, and certainly not one of the Nine. Think. Or rather, stop thinking. Overthinking this is why you are struggling_ , the Voice said as it faded out.

With a groan, she cupped her face in her hands as she understood what was meant. _How can I be so stupid?_ She snorted. _Don't answer that_. Forcing her feet to turn around, she walked directly back to him and knelt, laying a hand on his knee. "Please forgive me, Ada. I only want so badly, not to make a mistake, because I could not live with myself were I to cause harm. I am so sorry, for my words. In not wanting to err, I have done the opposite. You are sacrificing some of the last years of your time in this valley for me, before the world changes forever. You deserve better than how I have spoken to you." The strain of the figurative weight she felt on her shoulders was causing her to tremble.

"Iellig, come here, there is nothing to forgive," he said softly, lifting her into his lap as though she were weightless, soothing her. "You challenged me for a worthy reason, though it was not easy for you to do so. You guard a great many secrets, and that you would not give them up lightly even to me, speaks highly of you."

She nodded in some kind of agreement, tired of feeling confused. "I will tell you what you ask, Ada. It should have occurred to me, that if you had abandoned serving the powers of light, I would have known about that, too.  I am weary, and am struggling to reason about something very important.  Please, help me. I would like to think clearly." 

Resting her head against him, she surrendered her sense of responsibility, even as she felt her strength and focus being renewed through his touch. "Thank you," she said, raising her head, relieved, and reaching for her cup. "This is a...lot to tell, Ada. How do you wish to do this?"

"Tell it like a story, iellig. I will ask questions  when I feel the need."

She sighed. "I assume you lived here in the valley, when Bilbo came here with the company of Thorin?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, the very next thing of import that happened to the company, after they left here, was to be captured by the goblins in the Hithaeglir, which is where Bilbo took possession of Sauron's Ring. Do you know that story in detail? It matters, quite a lot."

"I do not know...Bilbo? Bilbo that lives in my same house?"

"I am afraid so, Ada. Bilbo holds a place of fascination in all of this world, as the only one who could, of his own free will, give up a claim to that Ring after having kept it for any length of time. But you must understand, he does not know it was Sauron's One Ring, even now. He only knew it as his magic ring, that could make him invisible. If it is the last thing I do before my stay here is done, I am going to have a decent conversation with him, alone." She shook her head. "May you forgive me, for even half of what I will say."

Nenni talked on for many hours, past midnight, before she was struggling once again with tiredness. Glorfindel noticed that she was having to stop, and insert details that she had forgotten, with increasing frequency, and at last he took pity on her. She had indeed tried her hardest, and he could see that recalling so much detail took great concentration on her part. The tale had not yet even made it to the Council of Elrond, and already he could see that its scope was tremendous. 

He left her seated in the chair, while he spread out the blankets and furs to make a comfortable place for sleeping. The fire was dying down, and the chill in the little cave was increasing. Tired, and becoming cold, she pulled off her boots and laid herself down where he indicated, before he covered her with a blanket. He covered himself with a much lighter blanket, before drawing the bundle of her to him, and holding her against his warmth. Lastly, he drew over both of them a large covering of many soft pelts, stitched together. With a great sigh that spoke of both relief and the happiness that rest was finally at hand, she found his hand to hold. Her last thought was a short prayer, that her husband was finding peace and rest, before she fell asleep at once. Glorfindel, for his part, remained awake awhile longer, lost in what he had already learned, and prayers for guidance and wisdom.

*****

Thranduil stood unmoving for many minutes, after his wife parted from him. He could still feel her kiss on his lips. He had felt her reluctance to leave him, and a small part of him had hoped, so very much that she would change her mind, tell Glorfindel of her refusal, and remain with him. As he felt her thoughts fade as she moved away from him, a sense of despair settled over him. And when he at last could no longer sense her, his eyes squeezed shut. He hung his head. _This is what you would have been feeling, and with no hope of respite_ , he reminded himself, _were she like most others_. Turning away, he poured himself more wine, and returned to the couch on the balcony, passing by the pillar where not two hours ago, she had accepted the needs of his spirit, and offered her body willingly for his relief. He knew that she'd had no further need of intimacy, and yet as always she did not hesitate to couple with him in a fully willing spirit of love. _In all her time with me since returning, she has never once refused my advances_ , he reflected. This had not always been the case, before; he had been gently but firmly rebuffed on many occasions, and had accepted it with good humor. He shook his head. _What is the matter with me? What is still so deeply wrong, inside of me, that I yet risk our happiness and our future by succumbing to these fits of passion?_

Placing his cup out of harm's way, he assumed a posture of prayer. For many hours, he barely moved as the moonlight played in the shadows of the valley walls. From time to time, a soft radiance came over his features. When at last it was very late, he rose and undressed for rest. Seeing Beren, he was drawn to the animal. He was the closest thing to his wife that he had near to him, tonight. With a crooked smile, he flexed his hand. Somehow he had managed to work all of her rings onto his little finger, and the sensation was strange. He puzzled now, over why he had never had a new ring of marriage created for himself. _Perhaps in my general thoughtlessness, it never dawned on me to ask her if she would like me to wear one_ , he reflected. _And, there is yet the old ring, but_...he shook his head at the memory. In loneliness and misery, he embraced Beren, as he had seen his wife so often do. 

 _I love her, Beren_ , he confessed silently to the dog, as a tear rolled down his cheek. He felt the animal move, and released him. A few seconds later, he felt very soft, tender licks on his face and eyelids. He reached out to touch the hound, feeling grateful for the animal's attempt to soothe him. But what he did not expect to see was that Beren held in his mind the memory of the many times he had done this for Nenni. And as Thranduil too thought on his wife, the animal's thought shifted to what had happened after he had sent her away. With a quivering jaw, he watched the hound's memories; the images of her screaming, sobbing and throwing stones in every direction, consumed with rage and bitter hurt. And he knew that this was a detail Adonnenniel would hide from him. He would never be allowed to see, because she would wish to protect him from the repercussions of how he treated her, as she always did. 

Grasping a pillow, he buried his face in it to stifle the sound as he began to cry. He felt the dog curl up against him, trying to offer him some solace, though he knew Beren did not fully understand the nature of his grief. After a time, his awareness was reduced to the sound of Beren's steady breathing and soon he was lost to a troubled sleep.


	14. Disjointed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rhîw 70 Imladris, February 1, Gregorian. T. A. 3014]  
> I'd like to give a nod to the calendar details provided at the LOTR Project website, for the timeline of the Third Age there. Parsing out what happened when would truly exceed my abilities, were it not for those who have given so much effort to analyze Tolkien's writings so carefully; all I had to do was reconcile dates between the differing calendars.

When the morning light woke him, Thranduil opened his eyes to realize that he had not moved in the night; nor had the dog. Rolling onto his back, he sighed. _If one year ago, I could have imagined that I would be in Imladris, sleeping with my wife's hound_.... and then with a soft groan, he recalled what he had promised to do today. _I want to conduct military drills like I want another spider to sting me_ , he thought. But there was nothing else for it. Rising, he poured water into the basin and rubbed himself down briskly with a body cloth, while all he could think of was Adonnenniel. 

His body followed his mind, such that he was swiftly confronted with an aching level of arousal. Confused, he had never experienced this in her absence; it was not supposed to happen, and yet it was most definitely happening now. Adonnenniel was nowhere near. He touched himself, much as she would, and shuddered from the spiraling need for relief. It was a promise, of comfort and contentment, that he felt from one light stroke of his own hand. With burning guilt, he recalled his harsh behavior toward her when he found her pleasuring herself, and had become incensed.

And he also recalled the words she spoke; how she had viewed the act, which she willingly agreed to forego for the sake of his feelings. These reflections crossed his mind, even as he feathered his hand once again down his engorged shaft. He yearned for release, more than he had the willpower to deny himself. With every motion of his wrist his desire mounted, until he knew that if there had been a battle to abstain, he had already lost it. Only at the last moment did he have the presence of mind to grab the body cloth, just before he felt himself seized by the blinding pleasure of his release. His copious seed surged into his hand as he threw his head back in silent bliss.  

When the last spasm passed he looked down on the sticky mess that he had caught, and quickly did what he could to clean up his hand. Squeezing his eyes shut, he felt deeply ashamed. He'd behaved tyrannically toward her in his indignation, and now he had done to completion the very thing for which he'd severely chastised his wife. _Had it ever been wrong?_ Or was this something new to him, and so he imagined that it didn't happen?  He shook his head in painful realization. 

He was wed, and had cared for a natural urge of his body...just as she had tried to explain, from her own point of view. What had been wrong were his pigheaded and arrogant assumptions, and the way he'd treated her even after she told him that it was a normal means of release. He already knew that Adonnenniel would think what he had done was...funny. _She can add it to the list of ways in which I am a fool. And a hypocrite_ , he thought, as he tossed the cloth with other linens needing laundering, washed his hands, and dressed himself. Though, doubt still gnawed at him.

With a clearer head, he was able to reassemble the mask of duty and self-discipline that he had worn for so very long, and turn his thoughts to the task with which he had been charged. Placing his diadem on his head, he caught sight of himself in the mirror, and looked at the reflection for a long time. _What a King  I am._    _I have not felt this weak, this out-of-control, nor this defeated, since the period of time after which Tauriel screamed at me_ , he thought.

 _Then you needed to feel it_ , said the Little Voice. _You are being cared for, and guided, even though it may not feel like it just now. Much good came out of your discomfiture then, and much good will come of this._

Thranduil groaned. _You again. Now I can feel certain of the depths of my troubles._

_Very funny, O King. I came only to remind you, that your shortcomings and difficulties do not erase your tremendous achievements.  You are surpassingly skilled, and have much to offer. Have faith that all will be well._

_You are here to comfort me?_ Thranduil asked, incredulous.

 _Surprise!_ said the Little Voice smugly, as it faded away on the drawn-out word.

 _Eru help me, I do not know whether to laugh or weep._ Taking a deep breath, and focusing on projecting a demeanor of authority and confidence he absolutely did not feel inside, he left for the Dining Hall. But he did keep the memory of the words. _Have faith that all will be well._

*****

Nenni woke having no idea where she was, coupled with an unaccountably strong need to find a place to relieve herself. Groggy and annoyed, she pushed herself upright, and at least remembered her location. And as she glared at the steadily rushing sound of the waterfall, she could guess the reason for her current discomfort.

"Good morning, iellig," Glorfindel's angelic face beamed at her. 

"To you also, Ada," came out of her mouth, whereas assorted thoughts that amounted to _mornings having a greatly reduced chance of being good by default_ made inroads to the corner of her mind. "Excuse me for a moment, please." Nenni exited the cavern in order to care for personal matters, while Glorfindel shook his head and chuckled at the obvious disconnect. She was yet half-asleep, he understood, even as he realized that he could, and should, do much to help her during their campaign outside of the valley tomorrow and in the days that would follow. Reflecting more soberly, he considered the ongoing mental strain placed on her, and how much it sapped away her strength. 

With a sigh, he recalled that the entire purpose of bringing them here had been for her to escape this; and yet the lack of tranquility that seemed to plague her days had continued on, mostly unabated. _And you yourself caused some of it_ , he reminded himself.  For whatever reason, his daughter was a catalyst; provoking strong reactions in others and then being required to navigate the fallout, even though she was rarely, if ever, in any way to blame. Though ultimately, good always seemed to follow at the end of it; yet another reason for him to remain near her. If the only thing he did was support her through these assorted upheavals, it would be much.

Vaguely self-satisfied that she was yet very skilled at relieving herself anywhere and everywhere without making a mess, Nenni returned slowly to the cave. During the short stroll, she busied her hands unbraiding her hair and finger-combing it as she walked, which felt very nice in the early morning light. _Now if only I could go back to sleep for two hours_ , though she had already gleaned from one look at her bright-eyed company that no such thing would be happening. _God, I miss coffee_.

The path into the cave was fairly obvious, now that it was daylight. She could now register that Glorfindel had restored the fire, and was preparing to heat water by means of some contrivance she had not seen before. And then it occurred to her, he was going to use stones. Intrigued, she raised her eyebrows. She'd heard of how this was done, but had never seen it. Returning to her bed, she sat up with the blanket wrapped around her, her arms wrapped around her folded legs and her chin resting on her knees, watching the fire heat the rocks. Her eyes unfocused slightly, as she watched the flickering flames.

Fascinated, Glorfindel noted that it was perhaps the quietest he had ever seen her mind. And yet even as the observation was made, thoughts began to pop up like hailstones bouncing off rocks. The fire, the rocks, Thranduil, the rocks, the War of the Ring, Ada, food, Thranduil, Beren, tomorrow, Ada, the fire, cheese...it was like watching a fowl on a pond, gaining momentum to take off in flight, or like a hive of insects coming to life in the morning sunshine. He could no longer contain himself, and laughed merrily. Her eyes refocused to look at him. "Ada?" she asked softly, not understanding.

"Your mind is as rare as your fëa, Adonnenniel," he said. All those of our kind whose minds I have ever touched are as yours was when you first awakened. Quiet, still. And yet I have observed yours roaring to life once again. You must think more in a day than twelve of us do, iellig. It is astonishing."

_Hmpf. Now you can feel properly sorry for mortals, Ada. I assure you that mine is only a slightly busier than normal human mind, that happens to be parked in an elven body. Or at least, a normal human female's mind. Perhaps they think so much more because they have so much less time in which to manage all of it. Now if only I could stop thinking like one of them, wouldn't that be lovely._

_You are cranky, Iellig._

_With respect, Ada, Hmpf._

Laughing harder, he went to her, sitting next to her and pulling her close. She relaxed into him, as a certain hopefulness came over her at what she felt him doing. It bothered her, to have to constantly ask him for the gift of his strength, and most of the time she would refuse to do it. Even though it helped her greatly, and eased her difficulties.  But when he simply provided it, without her asking, she felt less...pathetic. When he was done, she felt as if she'd slept soundly for another four hours, and was sincerely grateful.

_Thank you, so much. I would tell you, you have no idea how much better I feel, but, I suspect you do know._

A kiss on her forehead gave her answer. "It is not your fault, Adonnenniel. You are often very hard pressed, mentally and emotionally, and it causes you to be weary. Though your body is a far stronger one than that in which you arrived here it is not without limits, as you are well aware. And that your mind is...as it is...drains you far more easily than what the rest of us experience. I will do more to help you, iellig, especially in the days ahead. I do not wish you to feel the burden of needing to ask, not when I can see for myself. And certainly not when doing as I request is sometimes the cause of your strain. I know that it was not easy, to speak in such detail last night, and I will be asking you to continue once we have eaten. The more I see, the greater my conviction is that I was guided to you. In all this world, I can offer the help and support you most need; I do not believe that this was a coincidence."

She sighed, returning his embrace. "I do not have your insight or your perspective. I am only grateful to have you with me, with us. I had thought that I was managing passably well, before you came to us. But looking back, I almost feel as though Thranduil and I were as two blind ones, holding hands, that had somehow managed to not stray off the edge of a cliff that neither of us even realized was there." At the mention of his name, she felt yearning. She missed him, worried about him, and hoped very much that he was well. But she was content, to be with her Ada. Right now, she found greater...peace, with Glorfindel. Even as she hoped that it was not somehow wrong to feel the relief of being cared for, instead of being the one caring.

"It is not wrong, iellig. When I said that you needed this time apart as well, that is an aspect of what I meant. Your devotion to him is admirable, and speaks of the love of your heart. And yet you must accept being cared for, if you are to continue to care for him." She turned her head to see Glorfindel looking at her, his expression filled with compassion. "Enough now, of such serious thoughts. Watch how the stones heat the water, since I see that this interests you."

Nodding, she leaned forward to see how he brought the rocks out the fire with two sticks that he used as tongs, and dropped them into his basin of water, one at a time. He explained how he had tried many kinds of rock, and that basalt seemed to be among the better choices, while he had found granite to be among the worst. Fascinated, she saw that it was not hard to do at all, and filed it away as a useful tidbit to know. He made tea for them, and brought out waybread, dried fruit, hardboiled eggs and even cheese, to her delight. He offered dried meat as well, but Nenni elected to save that for their next meal. She asked if they might find a place to sit, or stroll in the sunshine while they continued their discussion. Reluctantly, she climbed into her sword harness; for whatever reason, she did not want to feel weight on her body but knew that to leave them would be foolish. He offered his arm, and soon she was once again relating her tale.

"Firith 11, four and a half years from now, Ada; the year 3018 as the mortals keep time. It is the one thing you must attend to, in all of this mess of information; that is the day you will leave Imladris to search for Frodo Baggins in the wilderness...give or take a day, depending on the vagaries of how the calendars match up. You must be present in this valley not later than the beginning of Firith, and perhaps yet earlier. You have a part to play. And to think I worry about you around orcs," she said, trailing off, feeling afraid for him, even as she realized that he would be fine.

"Iellig? Your mind is drifting away," Glorfindel said gently.

"I am sorry. It is hard for me to remember that you are far more than what I see with my eyes. I would be...terrified, to face such things. I do not believe that trussing them up with ivy vines is a viable option."

He smiled at her, merrily. "You are telling me that I must help an injured halfling escape the wraiths? Do not fear for me, for I do not fear them. In the end, no such evil will prevail. Remember that, Adonnenniel, if you ever have cause to feel afraid."

She nodded, trying to digest his advice. "I may have my own messes to deal with, depending on how events play out. Early in that year, Gollum will have been imprisoned by Thranduil, for many months. He has to escape, not later than the 29th Laer. The unhappy thought has flickered across my mind that if he does not manage this on his own, it may be that it will fall to me to ensure it. But that is a long way off. Yet the timing matters; once he does escape, Thranduil will send Legolas here, to explain what happened. And Legolas will arrive, to find that there has been a council called, and he will not return to Thranduil for quite a long time. Legolas will not be with us when everything turns to ashes, at home." Despair filled her, at the thought of what must come.

Glorfindel's eyebrows raised, but his words were kind. "Perhaps you should return to the original narrative; the timeline is threatening to run amok again. Please, return to what happens exactly after the halflings depart into the wilderness with Strider."

"Yes, Ada." Furrowing her brows, she took a deep breath, and kept concentrating on telling the story in a linear fashion.

*****

Thranduil entered the Dining Hall to take his place at the table, finding himself once again opposite Aragorn. In Glorfindel's absence, as Chief of the Dûnedain, he held the highest position of honor at the table after the Elvenking. Thranduil nodded his head to the ranger in acknowledgement, even as a gesture of reverence and respect was accorded to him by the man. Thranduil had noticed, with his sharp eyes, that Aragorn had been gazing at Arwen, who occupied her place further down the table. 

The King spoke very softly. "It is difficult, is it not, to find ourselves at a distance from those we cherish?"

Startled, Aragorn looked up to find the King's eyes full of both sympathy and sadness. He knew little of Thranduil, except that he had a reputation for being a stern, cold king, and a redoubtable warrior; he saw neither of the first two qualities now in the Elflord seated across from him. He sighed. "It is, my Lord. It is, indeed." Aragorn noticed the absence of the Queen. While he did not understand the reason, he could palpably feel how much the king missed his wife. In a way, it gave him comfort, to see that marriage did not diminish this longing. Perhaps, later, he would discreetly ask Elrond to tell him more of Thranduil.

When the meal was served, Elrond took the opportunity to explain the circumstances of the day. Aragorn had brought a number of young men; able fighters, that trained under the rangers in a sort of apprenticeship. While their abilities were already greater than than those of many others, Elrond did not think it would go amiss to have them schooled further, given that one of the most skilled wielders of a blade in their world was at his table. Thranduil nodded, now somewhat clearer regarding what was wanted. Though, he still desperately wished Adonnenniel were here. She could have helped, deflected some of the work involved from him. He now understood that he would spend much of the day parrying attacks from those hopelessly unqualified to breach his defenses, but so be it.

Hours later, as he stood in his armor, having rapidly and soundly defeated each of them in turn as they tested their skills against him, he looked on with a critical eye at the task he had set them in their defensive instructions. He searched for faulty footwork, wasted motions, anything at all by which he could offer guidance for improvement. And yet, he found it difficult to keep his mind on what he was doing, as his thoughts ever vacillated between his absent wife and the lingering discomfort and uncertainty he felt from...this morning.

Elrond quietly appeared at his side. "You are a gifted instructor, Thranduil. I am seeing more improvement than I'd hoped for, and none of them are injured. Yet."

Thranduil smiled wanly. "It is my privilege, to assist my gracious host," he said courteously.

"It is much appreciated, my friend. But I would be remiss, if I did not ask something else of you as well."

Snapping a little more out of his reverie, he turned his eyes to Elrond, questioning. 

"You are troubled, Thranduil. And while I have no wish to intrude on your privacy, know that you have only friends here. I would gladly aid you, if you would allow it."

The Elvenking sighed, feeling a further notch of defeat. He'd obviously failed to mask his turmoil. "It is more than one thing, and much of it is my own doing. But, there is one issue that weighs on my mind greatly. Of all ellyn, you are a healer; you would know..." he looked down, uncertain how to ask. "I have never been parted from my wife for more than a few hours, prior to today, since she was returned to me. For the first time, I found myself..." he trailed off, uncertain how to continue, or if he would be able to. 

"You found yourself in great need, without the usual recourse for such desires?" Elrond offered, with a kind smile on his face. Thranduil's head jerked up as his eyes widened, unable to believe what he was hearing. With his lips slightly parted, he nodded, swallowing. 

Elrond now understood some of what he was seeing. "It is natural, and normal, Thranduil. You would not be the first, nor will you be the last, to, ah, take matters in hand. You did nothing wrong. It is perhaps a great shortcoming of our race, that the full workings of our bodies are so poorly understood. I cannot tell you of the scores of wed ellyn that have come to me with the same question, feeling confusion, distress, and embarrassment. I too experienced this, for a brief time, when Celebrían departed for the Undying Lands.  I believe you would already know the rest of how an ellon's body responds, when our mates are taken from us for a long duration. I am certain you have experienced it for yourself."

Thranduil nodded. "I have. But as the...other...had never happened before, I did not know."

"Be at peace then; there is nothing wrong with you, and there is nothing wrong with having eased yourself."

With eyes full of gratitude, the King spoke. "Thank you. And as one who knows the sorrow of being parted, I am deeply sorry, that you are without each other."

Elrond looked into the distance. "I love her, and had to let her go for her own good. Her torment could not be overcome by any power that resided in this valley. There is not a day when I do not miss my wife, and long for her. My heart tells me that one day this world will be safe, and then I will at last be free to join her."

Thranduil laid a hand on his shoulder. "Then I will pray that your reuniting brings you the same great measure of joy that was granted to me." He found he was able to smile again, and that enough weight had been lifted from his spirit to recall his joys.

Elrond inclined his head in acknowledgement. A moment later, with renewed interest, Thranduil found a mistake to nitpick, and marched off  to correct the unfortunate young man. Smiling, Elrond departed to tend to other matters.

*****

Though they stopped and returned to the cavern for a midday meal, as the afternoon wore far along, Nenni began to feel, as one of her Earth friends used to say, 'worked like a hired mule.' Desperately tired of talking about orcs, Rohirrim, battles, more orcs, the deeds of the Fellowship, Saruman, and especially Gollum, her voice was faltering under the strain of speaking for so long, no matter how much she tried to relax her body or how much water she drank. And yet she still estimated that it would take many more hours yet, to complete her task. At one point she begged him to take the information from her mind, but he refused. Glorfindel explained that it would be much more work for him, possibly harmful to her, and that the details would not come through as strongly as if she recalled them as she was now doing. After hearing this, she tried a different plea. 

"Ada, I will obey you if you wish me to continue, but please, can we not finish this discussion on another occasion? I am weary of it, and in honesty, I miss my husband. I had hoped to have some time alone with him before tomorrow, when we must leave and forego such opportunities."

Glorfindel looked at her appraisingly. "I had wished to do this all at once for both cohesion of the story, and to keep the lingering thoughts of the conversation in your mind from finding their way to Thranduil, iellig. It is my strong desire to keep this information private between us, though once again I cannot force you to withhold anything from him. Yet I can see that you are struggling with the fatigue of doing as I have asked, and I acknowledge how much you have already given me."

Nenni considered his words. "Things are...different, now, Ada. I am no longer required to divulge everything to him, though as you know I have chosen to maintain my mental connection with him. And although I did not realize before that I was actively doing it, apparently I can keep things from him, like the memory of the Dragonfire. I would still probably tell him everything if he demanded it of me, but equally I would feel better in this instance about not doing so, and about not inspiring a curiosity for this knowledge. I would be just as concerned about him wanting to know the sum of these things, and, he has lost a measure of my trust in his good judgement. 

I think what I am trying to say is,  I am willing to bury this discussion, in my mind. And if you have an ability that helps me to do so with greater certainty, you have my permission to use it. And, will we not have long hours in the saddle, tomorrow? If you are willing, I would gladly ride at your side or with you on Asfaloth, and finish this conversation, where I can yet carry on privately with you. I do not care if Thranduil knows we are speaking. Obviously we are doing something, or I would not be here. He will not dare ask, if he is told that it is a private matter between us."

"I do have such an ability, though I use it with great caution. You are certain, that you will not feel any recrimination, over this choice?"

"If I am wrong, it is a consequence I am willing to bear. I will not lie to him; I will simply tell him that there is an important private matter between us, and that it must remain private. Done. It is no different than if he told me he had a similar matter between himself and Legolas. I think you will see, if you look, that I am not prone to changing my mind once I have made a decision."

"Then I will grant your wish. By the time we return, you will recall only that we were speaking of a private matter. It will remove the strain of attempting this on your own. It is far harder for you, on account of how much you think, so I will help you. And when the time is suitable, we will continue. Would this please you?"

She took his hands and squeezed them. "Very much; and thank you, for your concession to me."

He walked to just outside the cavern, and whistled for his horse. Returning, he began to set things in order; Nenni helped him fold and roll the furs and blankets. "It would not grieve me, to come here with you again sometime, if it is possible, Ada. I did enjoy this experience, greatly, and would enjoy it more were it a little less...focused. This is a comfortable and charming place in which to stay. I suppose it reminds me a little of home, too."

He laughed merrily. "Many of us use this cave, when we feel the need for a little solitude, or to speak privately as you and I have done. And now that you mention it, it is like your home. It is strange, to think of elves dwelling in a cavern, but your Halls are nonetheless beautiful as all elven dwellings are. I would like that as well, if the opportunity presents itself. Perhaps you will even feel charitable enough to invite your husband, at a later time, but I leave that decision up to you. He might enjoy, to hear the long tale of Gondolin, that I would tell. I am certain there are many details he does not know, because he did not live there or visit himself. Doriath fell only a few years prior to Gondolin...it was a bitter time."

"Fell?" She was confused. "I know that Doriath is long gone, but...I forgot how it got that way."

"Its king, Elu Thingol, was slain and then some few years afterward it was attacked, and those who survived mostly fled to Lindon. You yourself must have lived in fair Lindon for a time, with Thranduil.  That land is not far from the Shire; what remains of it lies to the west and north of where the halflings dwell. I saw the memories he showed you, of Menegroth; it was a beautiful gift, that he gave. But there was more to tell, much more. Perhaps he means to share that with you, at another time."

"Perhaps," she said, realizing once again how much she did not know. Soon all was set in order, with firewood they gathered whilst walking left to replace what they had used, and they began the ride back to Elrond's house. 

*****

Glorfindel returned her to the path under the gatehouse, promising to see her at the evening meal. She thanked him, and made her way up the attractive path to the main house. In truth, it did not bother her in the least, to have a few moments to reorder her thoughts after the ride. When she finally arrived at their room, only Beren was there to greet her, his two great brown eyes staring at her while his tail thumped. Walking eagerly to him, she earned a few whines and kisses before he once again looked bored. _How I love you, Buddy_ , she smiled. _Don't ever change._  

As she rose up to remove her swords, an pungent scent greeted her sensitive nose. It took a moment, and then it registered, because only one thing smelled like that. Frowning, she sniffed her way to a pile of soiled linens and found a dried, crumpled cloth. With one last confirming sniff,  the gears set into motion. _Well isn't that interesting_ , she thought, as she took it to the basin. In the event the one who kept care of their quarters was an elleth, and more specifically a married elleth who would identify the odor just as easily, she rinsed the cloth out well in the water in the basin...that already bore similar evidence. Rolling her eyes, she thought _Males. They never realize that some things are obvious._  And, she could guess that he would not want this...known, by another. If she had any lingering uncertainty, the slick and ropy substance that she worked off the fabric left no doubt. Taking the basin to their lavatory, she poured the rinse water away,  cleaned it, and returned the cloth to where she'd found it. Soon, the room would no longer smell of semen; though to be fair, the only one who had a more sensitive nose in all of Imladris was Beren. 

Pouring herself wine, she now sat down to determine what she thought of it. _He was a complete tosser to me about this_ , she reasoned, _and probably deserves at the very least some merciless teasing._ She reflected on what she truly knew of him, and could puzzle it out pretty well. _He found himself with a raging boner and nowhere to go with it for the first time in his life, and ended up where any normal man would. And he then probably spent the entire day agonizing and beating himself up about it._ Throwing back a huge swallow of wine, she shook her head, shrugged, and wondered if elves could become alcoholics. She smiled. _I suppose stuff like this is why I love him. Truly, I am never bored. Even when I might like to be._

Thranduil had seen Asfaloth and Glorfindel returning to the stables, and immediately declared sword exercises over for the day. He'd hurried back to their room, only to come within range of hearing his wife's thoughts. His eyes widened. _How did she know?_ His mind was in enough disarray that he did not even try to keep his footfalls silent. 

"I saved you some wine, Thranduil. Will you join me?" She heard him walk to the pitcher. "Could I bother you  to bring the wine here, please?" _More sounds just peachy,_ she thought, as she beheld her nearly empty cup. He appeared quickly with both his own cup and the vessel of wine, pouring her more, not meeting her eyes. He sat next to her, holding his cup. Placing hers safely on the ground after taking another hefty swallow, she tucked her feet under her and turned to him, reaching for his face. _I missed you, Thranduil. You must know, that what happened does not bother me in the least?_

_It bothered me, a great deal, because of how I treated you. And that after all my high-minded lecturing of you, I could not refrain from my urges, after what I'd made you promise me._

_Well, so, you learned that you did not know everything you thought you did. Does this mean you might be open to a different view of the matter, now?_

_What do you mean?_

_I mean that pleasuring oneself can be something done alone, to give relief from desire, stress or tension, and it can also be done with a partner, as another aspect to lovemaking...if you are open to it. I never discussed this with you, because you were so adamant in your beliefs and wants. At the time, it seemed best to just drop the entire subject like a hot rock._

_I...did not realize._

_I know you did not. Be at peace, husband. I love you very much, and I am sorry for what you must have endured today, mentally._ She removed his cup from his hand, and set it down. Climbing into his lap, she hugged him. As he wrapped his arms around her, all of his fears and anxieties coalesced, as he began to cry. She held him tightly, rubbing his back, and hummed a lullaby. It was palpable, that he had needed to release this emotion. _All will be well, Thranduil. All will be well. You are loved, and surrounded by those who care about you. Do not feel that you are alone. You have comforted me and supported me through all of my mental distress, and I will do the same for you._

 _I feel like I am falling apart, Adonnenniel._ Suddenly worried, she looked inside of him, and saw something that looked altogether too familiar. There was too much distress, too much despair. As she held him, she looked up, desperate for him to not endure this, and saw Glorfindel. Her eyes filled with pleading, and he nodded.

 _I will help him, iellig. He needed time to reflect, but not like this. This is a danger to his spirit. You may stay, or you may leave; I will not fault you either way. But I must warn you, what you see if you stay may unnerve you._  

She did not understand, but knew what her response was. _I will not leave him._

_Move off of him, Adonnenniel._

She tried to pull away, but Thranduil held her very tightly. _Beloved, Ada is here. You will be helped, but you must let me go. I will not leave you, I will be right here._ She kissed his forehead, and felt his grip on her loosen as she slipped off of his lap. 

Nenni watched, as Glofrindel sat and drew an unresisting Thranduil into his arms and held him tightly. The last thing she saw clearly were her husband's dulled eyes on her, filled with sadness. The sight tore at her heart, but not for long. Without any effort to see it on her part, the golden shimmer of Glorfindel's fëa filled her vision, and grew brighter until she could no longer look on him. A great energy radiated from him. Her intuition told her, that he was revealing himself; this was...who and what he was.  

Rather than unnerve her, it brought understanding and clarity. It now made sense to her, the tendency of her heart to show him great reverence. Why he had no need to fear the wraiths. Why she perceived such power within him. Even now, with her eyes closed against the brightness, she moved to kneel before him. _He is an angel,_ she realized, _or the closest thing like it this world has to one. The only thing about this that makes no sense is why I am blessed enough to call him Ada._ Bowing her head, she prayed to the Valar for Thranduil's healing.

When her eyelids told her the light was diminishing, she looked again, to see that her husband's eyes were closed, and that his fair face seemed peaceful. A tear rolled down her cheek. _From the bottom of my heart, Ada, thank you. I cannot bear to see him becoming...like I was. It hurt me, to find him like this._

Glorfindel looked at his daughter's stricken face, and realized that her compassion and empathy for the suffering of others ran deeper than he had understood. Even as he also perceived, that seeing him in the fulness of his power had not affected her in the ways he thought it might. He reached a hand to her, which she took, and spoke reassuringly to her. _All is well, Adonnenniel. He will sleep for a very short time, and wake with a spirit that does not suffer from feelings of grief and despair. I have healed him of the memory of pain that lived deep within him; this burden will no longer weigh him down. Much has been difficult for him these last few days, but  good will come of it. He will be stronger now, in the right ways. Rise; I will withdraw for now, and will see you both soon enough._

Nenni took her place once again at Thranduil's side, while Glorfindel gently released Thranduil into her embrace and departed. His head drooped against hers, as she supported his weight and held him. She managed to find a position by which she could stroke his cheek with her fingers. Believing him to be asleep, she poured out her thoughts.

_I hope you know, deep inside of yourself, that there is nothing I would not do for you; nothing I would not give to see you whole and well, and happy. Maybe I have had to know that you are not perfect in a way that I would have preferred not to ever realize, but it has not changed my love for you. I will love you always, Thranduil, even during the times it will not be easy. Even during the times I am angry with you. Please, wake with a heart that can believe those things, and not one filled with sadness. I cannot, I will not watch you become as I have been for so long...a complete mess, a shadow of what a person is supposed to be. Please._

She held and rocked him, desperately wanting him to be...himself again.

 _Meleth_ , she heard, as his hands found her arms. _I am better, now. I heard you. I have been trying to waken, to answer you. Thank you, for your words, for the help you  brought to me. For the first time since my foolishness took hold of me, I no longer feel as though my world is crashing down. I am so grateful, for your love, and to have your gentle heart._

Nenni took his hand, and covered it with kisses, so happy did she feel to hear him.

_I would like that better, if it were my lips, meleth._

Giggling though her intense relief, she was only too happy to comply. "As you wish, i Aran nîn." With smiles and tender kisses, they shared chaste affection.

"Did I not have wine?" he asked, confused. "I remember pouring it, but not drinking it."

With a hearty laugh, she reached under the couch to retrieve his cup for him, where she'd placed it out of harm's way. "Now I know that you are indeed fully restored. That is my Thranduil."

His eyes sparkled as he looked at her. "I suppose it is. In the springtime I shall have to send Elrond a barrel, to make up for draining his storerooms."

Nenni looked at him, tilting her head sideways. "Thranduil," she asked softly, "how long are we staying here? It was never discussed and...I have wondered. There are yet two days more, and Rhîw will be over with. You are King; it is your decision to make."

He smiled at her. "Echuir is not as long as Rhîw, but it yet has many days. We...should return,  before Ethuil arrives. I cannot answer your question, because I do not know myself. I had thought, maybe, to stay here for about a cycle of the moon. But, the reason for this visit has not yet remotely been accomplished, Adonnenniel," he said gently.

"Reason?" she said, looking at him blankly. "What reason? I thought we were...visiting."

"I consented to come here in response to your Ada's invitation because I feared for your well-being, meleth. You were always under strain; things were always happening to you." He lowered his eyes. "And things are still happening to you. However much I have contributed to the failure of my own intention, I do not intend to remove you from Imladris until you have had a true respite, even if it means I must return home on my own."

Her eyes grew wide. "Please, Thranduil, do not leave me." She knew that he could yet command a great many things for which she must yet do as he asked; she was still his Queen.

Realizing what he'd said, he groaned and quickly apologized. "Meleth, forgive me, I did not think," he said, with a self-deprecating smile, "as I am sure you have seen me do much of lately; not think. Suffice to say, I will ensure you find rest, so that the other need not even be considered. Please, forget my poorly chosen words. I am sorry."

Exhaling with relief, she leaned into him. "I hoped you did not mean it as it sounded. It is only that..."

His finger against her lips gently silenced her. "It is only that I badly hurt your feelings, and you still feel unsettled and afraid. As do I. But I believe it will get better, for us. We have each other, and we have the blessing of Glorfindel in our lives...I feel sure that between the three of us, all will be well."

He firmly grasped her hand. "It is time I return something to you." He slid the rings onto her finger and thumb. "They fit you far better than they do me," he said smiling, "but I was happy to have them. Thank you." Leaning down, he kissed her once again, filling her with warmth and happiness. "Meleth, there is something I have never asked you. Would you like it, that I also wear a wedding ring?"

Staring at him, she tried to process the question, wondering why she was being asked now. "I would not dislike it," she answered carefully.

He laughed. "Let me ask differently. Would it please you more to see me wear one, or remain without one?"

"Then my answer is, that I would like more to see you wear one, although your question is making me wonder why we are discussing this six months after we joined together."

"Because I was remiss to have not asked you, and wish to make amends for my oversight."

Dipping her head toward him, she acknowledged the courtesy before changing the subject. "How did your...what was it you did today, for Elrond? Tormenting those who cannot hope to best you in combat, or something like that?" she smirked, smoothing his hair back with her hand. 

He chuckled. "Mostly I missed you, who could have helped me greatly. There are less skilled fighters among the men that are being schooled by the Dúnedain. Though they are very able, for their years,  as you might imagine I had little difficulty finding room for improvement."

"That reminds me", Nenni said. "Why was there such eagerness to have me spar with Aragorn, who I am apparently supposed to remember to call 'Strider'? He is very good with a blade? I did not wish to seem arrogant, but if I can defeat you some of the time, what can possibly be a challenge?"

"I have not seen him fight, meleth, so I cannot answer. But I would hazard that he is very good, and never forget that like you, others can have favorite tricks. You can also probably rest assured that the twins have blathered about your vaulting, so you should not count on using that and having it be a surprise."

She snorted. "Hmpf. I never do that in single combat against anyone but you, so they can blather away all they like. If they'd have paid attention, they would have seen that it really is not terribly useful for sparring. Besides, I would think at this point they might be slightly reluctant to draw my ire. They still make me laugh, but, I begin to understand why most elves seem to want to throttle them from time to time."

"They are indeed a force of nature. But, as they will be with all of us on this grand expedition tomorrow, I am certain you will have opportunity to set them straight if you wish." His eyes twinkled.

"That is Ada's job. I am, as they say, keeping out of it. This is his party, so to speak, if I am not mistaken."

Thranduil leaned back. "Give me your feet, meleth. It has been too many days since I have paid them any attention."  With blinding speed she removed her boots and socks, and placed them in his lap with a very happy and hopeful expression on her face. He smiled, and smiled yet more when the first stroke of his fingers elicited a moan of pleasure. "Meleth, any passers-by will think we are engaged in a very different pursuit."

"I am sorry," she said, mildly chagrined. "I will be quiet."

"And what of your...outing, Adonnenniel? What did you do with your Ada?"

"I guess you could sum it up in two words: We talked. He took me to a place, you might call it a hideaway, that the elves here use. It is a small cavern behind a waterfall, sparsely appointed for eating and sleeping. He wished to discuss a matter that is private to him. And frankly, the discussion is not over. I must spend some time with him, Thranduil, on this...outing, as there is yet more about which to speak. It was the price I agreed to pay, to be able to return here when we did. I missed you, and I wanted badly to have some time alone with you before we had to leave for an adventure in which I expect  you and I will have little privacy. I am sorry to be so mysterious, but..."

Thranduil held up his hand. "Do not apologize, meleth. I am grateful beyond words, that you yet share your mind with me. Glorfindel has every right to discuss private matters. It is not my business, and I will not pry."

Nenni nodded her head, in acknowledgement of his words, before grabbing a cushion and placing it behind her head, so that she could better enjoy his ministrations.  "He said we might go back there again, sometime, all three of us. Ada would tell us stories, things he said even you might not know. I would enjoy to do this, if you would as well."

"I would, meleth, but I wished to speak more of tomorrow. Your armor was repaired, and returned during the day.  You understand, that Glorfindel will be issuing orders for whatever is to transpire, and that it is our place to do as we are told?"

"I do. Just as when I fought under Tauriel's command. I know that I can trust you to direct me, if there are things I might not understand...unless there is more to tell me about this? I lack your experience, and very much hope you will continue to instruct me, Thranduil."

"I would be glad to, Adonnenniel. I only wished to be certain...it was still welcome," he said softly. 

"I cannot say how I will speak to you in private, when I am once again upset about something, or have a strong opinion of my own, or...I don't even know what, exactly. Though I see myself as free from the need to constantly walk on eggshells on account of your authority, you are my King. I would be a fool to discount your wisdom, experience or your knowledge, especially in matters where you have unsurpassed skill."

He sifted her words, realizing that they amounted to a tremendous compliment. Inclining his head to her to indicate his acceptance, he continued to rub at her feet, silencing her to further considerations, with the exception of an occasional soft moan of delight. At last he stopped, observing that it was time to attend to dinner. "We should not be tardy for this meal, as it is likely where we will hear of instructions for tomorrow, meleth."

Standing at once, she took the King's arm, not caring that her feet once again were bare. Thranduil escorted  her to the dining room,  where she took her usual place. The King lingered back, to have a private word with Glorfindel. When the older elf arrived, Thranduil intercepted him, to offer a gesture of reverence. "Hîr vuin, len hannon," Thranduil said to him, with great respect. Glorfindel embraced him with compassion.

"Glasson, Thranduil," he said warmly, gesturing for the King to take his seat. Elrond arrived soon after, and stood before seating himself, commanding attention. "All those departing tomorrow under Lord Glorfindel will please hear his instructions at this time." Gesturing, he indicated to Glorfindel to speak.

Her Ada stood at the head of the table, as all fell silent to listen. "We depart immediately after the morning meal; please have your preparations and your mounts readied to accommodate this. We will be accompanied by those caring for provisions; each warrior should see only to their personal necessities. Are there any questions?" His sky blue eyes looked piercingly down the table. When no inquiries were forthcoming, he bowed his head to Lord Elrond and seated himself. Soon, the meal was served. 

Nenni ate quietly, not looking up much. For once, her thoughts were still. She felt like she'd done enough thinking for a week, just today. Mostly, she looked forward to rest, which was something she doubted she would see much of after tomorrow. And yet, she knew that this...adventure would form an important piece of the foundation of her learning. She ate only a modest amount, and when Elrond rose, was prepared to leave the table. Glorfindel was already deep in discussion with Elrond, and she had no desire to interrupt him. 

As she passed near him, she offered him the silent reverence of her heart, knowing that he would be aware of this; she had no wish to take up his time or attention when she knew he was busy. Thranduil took her hand, and they returned to their quarters. Feeling fatigued, she undressed immediately for bed. Though, not underestimating her nighttime proclivities, she left ordered clothing on a nearby chair. 

Thranduil did not speak nor ask, but silently followed her thought to join her in bed. She reached for him, and was folded into his arms. Gratefully, she accepted his embrace, but soon her belly felt an insistent throbbing from the parts of him that pressed against her.

"We did not finish our conversation, earlier," Nenni reminded him, whispering. Do you feel more open to other possibilities, Thranduil?"

She still sensed confusion in him. Reaching down, she stroked him with her hand, as firmly and pleasurably as she knew how. Joining with his mind, she felt what her attentions did to him. Encouraging him, she brought his hand to her in the same manner. _Touch me_ , she sent. _and then touch yourself._

Nenni taught him to alternate where his hands went, guiding him, with her hands over his, to understand a new means of exploring and sharing pleasure. She whispered encouragement to him, when she discovered how much she enjoyed sharing his mind as he experienced pleasure from his own touches; and allowed him the same perspective from her. Though at the end, she joined her body to his, knowing that he most longed for this reassurance. 

_Meleth, thank you. I now regret my stubbornness and my unwillingness to listen to you. This practice  is yet strange for me, but I look forward now to learning more._

_All I can tell you is, you may find it surprising, what you can learn about your physical responses, this way. It is another aspect of the gift of our bodies, that so many subtle enjoyments exist. I am mostly just happy that you are in a better frame of mind, and more yourself again._ Reaching up, she kissed him tenderly, and held him close against her.

Afterward, they fell into a deep slumbering as they rested against each other. And exactly as anticipated, Nenni woke in the small hours of the morning. 

With a sense of exasperation at herself, she dressed, because this was one night where she might have liked to sleep through without waking. Frowning, she recalled that she had done just that, _only_ on the nights she had spent in her Ada's arms. _Hmpf. Three guesses why and two don't count_ , she deduced. Thinking of the book in the library, she walked to the portal on the second floor, and glancing down, saw that the interior seemed far too dim to allow for reading. And yet her feet were drawn down the ramp to the first floor nonetheless, with silent steps. 

To her surprised, she noticed that there were two alcoves, kept lit by candles thoroughly shielded by glass and metal lamps, and cleverly set with recessed mirrors that amplified the light. One of these had a small desk and study materials that were already laid out; she guessed that this might be for the private use of her host. The other, though, was empty and inviting, and she realized that she could read here after all. Eagerly she went to retrieve the book she had been reading, and took it with her to the wide seat. Her only idle wish was that she could have a blanket with which to curl up, but was feeling too lazy to retrieve one from her sleeping area. 

As she settled herself and found the page where she had left off, a gentle voice spoke.

"I do not have a blanket, but if I may join you, my cloak is at your service, iellig." 

Immediately she stood to greet him, smiling in gladness to have him be there as they embraced. "You may always join me, Ada," she said softly. Soon she was happily leaning against him, with his cloak tucked around her. She resumed where she left off, which was learning of the unhappy outcome to the marriage of Finwë and Míriel, and of the deeds of Fëanor. To her astonishment, she realized that as she read, her mind now filled with images of these elves, and she gasped to see the fairness of appearance and the obvious power of Fëanor. 

"Ada?" she asked, turning to lookup at him. 

Smiling, he kissed the top of her head. "You will remember and understand more easily, Adonnenniel, to have the images of these ones in your mind. I know you struggle with names that sound similar in your thoughts, and places you can never recall nor see. But I have known a great many of these, and am only too glad to share my memories with you."  With wonder, she returned to the text. 

Glorfindel became aware that she could read very rapidly, and that her mind digested words more quickly than most. As time wore on, she began to feel sleepy again, but was caught up in the tale of the Silmarils, and the terrible oath of Fëanor and his sons. At last, she closed the book, unwilling to take in any more for now. "It hurts to hear of this, Ada. Though I know elves are not perfect, that this could ever happen, that this kind of wrong could ever be undertaken by our kind...it is difficult and painful to believe."

"It is more tragic than you know, iellig. Once bound by the terrible oath, the suffering for all those affected never ended.  Even I was under the doom which came of their actions. Maglor and Maedhros were the foster parents of the Lord Elrond and his brother Elros, of whom you have not yet read. Even in the midst of great evil, they still had love and pity. I believe in my heart that they would have given much, to have never taken the oath in the first place. Their love of their father and the strength of his will drove them on against wisdom and compassion, until they were caught in an inescapable net. To this day, it may be that Maglor wanders the paths of the world, alone, and with little hope. His fate is unknown," said Glorfindel sadly, "though I pray that somehow, he found redemption and mercy."

"I am afraid to ask, how Lord Elrond found himself in such a situation. I do not think I wish to know, just now. It sounds...depressing. And I do not think I remembered, that he had a brother." She frowned. "Where is he?"

"The Lord Elrond is Peredhel, as was his brother, who chose to be counted among men."

"Oh," she said, feeling slightly foolish. "I had forgotten that as well, though, I did know. I have so much information that is like dangling threads, to me. Slowly they are connecting to a larger tapestry. I thank you, for taking the time to help further my learning. I feel very privileged, to know what you have shown me. But Ada, do you not have more preparations to make for later this morning?"

"No. I have only the need to do the same things as you; don my armor and take my weapons, and see to Asfaloth. You and Thranduil will ride very near to me; we will see much of each other in the next many days. Here," he spoke as he gently removed the book from her hands, and opened it to another section. She saw a large map of parts of Beleriand, but also the old realm of Arnor, including the valley of Imladris and the lands to the west. He traced a path with his finger.

"We are riding to the south of the East Road, and will follow the Bruinen toward the area known as the Angle. It is in these places where the Dúnedain spend much of their time. It is the belief of myself and the Lord Aragorn that the source of these orcs lies somewhere in the lands between the Bruinen and the Hollin Ridge. And between the talents of your husband and your hound, it is my hope that the time needed to discover that location will be greatly diminished."

Nenni's eyebrows arched, now that she understood the entire concept. "Thank you for explaining this to me. I will do my very best, to follow all of your direction. Is it your thought, Ada, that these come somehow from Moria?"

Glorfindel regarded her. "No, iellig, I do not believe they are from Moria, though it is possible that they are an offshoot, a colony, that began from among the orcs dwelling in those depths. And while your skill with the sword is most welcome, Adonnenniel, what I rely on most from you is that you seem to have the closer bond with Beren. I recognize that the changes made to him were a gift to Thranduil, but I sense that the dog is closer to you than to your husband."

She chuckled. "Beren is like that, Ada. He was chosen to be the perfect dog for me, and no one else. He is aloof, and forms few bonds with anyone. Even with me, he has his own way about him. We understand each other, and I love him as he is. But...I have known him all his life. He cares for Thranduil, and you as well, in his own way. But in the end, he is his own hound. I have watched him for a very long time, since he was tiny, and I can read his moods and movements better than anyone because of it. Thranduil will learn to do the same, in time, if he pays enough attention. He certainly has the ability; little escapes the notice of my husband when he is paying heed."

Glorfindel smiled, to see her yawn as she finished speaking. "It is time for you to sleep, while you may." He returned her book to the shelf, as she watched him. To her surprise, though she was not trying very hard, she saw the golden play of his fëa around his body. His beauty was heartwarming, and fair to see. Remembering his words, she stood. 

"I take my leave of you, Ada, and will see you soon," she said, bowing her head deeply to him. Part of her did not wish to leave, though she knew she needed more sleep. As she walked back up the ramp to the second floor, he was quickly at her elbow. She smiled. "Are you afraid I will wander off, Ada?" she teased.

He ruffled her hair. "No," he laughed softly. "But what I can keep from wandering off is your mind. I will see you to sleep. You will need all of your strength tomorrow, and it is a gift that I gladly give you." In less than a minute, she was next to Thranduil, sound asleep. Looking down on the sleeping couple and the snoring hound, Glorfindel smiled warmly on his charges and returned to his own bed for a few short hours' rest.

Nenni's mind did not find complete rest, though, as she dreamed vividly and intensely. The beauty and tragedy of Fëanor would not leave her. She found him to be the most physically appealing individual she had ever seen; the mere sight of him was magnetic. It troubled her, because she perceived how seductive he would have been, especially to his own sons. He would have been nearly impossible to refuse; and by using that power of appeal, he ruled the fate of many to a terrible effect.


	15. Into the Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rhîw 71-72 Imladris, February 2-3, Gregorian]

Nenni awoke from her troubled dreams when Thranduil gently shook her. The strength of the images in her mind surprised him, and he saw what she experienced. Not wishing to leave her in the hold of such unpleasant emotions, he held her.

 _Meleth, return to me_ , he asked softly. _Do not let thoughts of such deeds darken your heart. I love you, meleth_. Under the attentions of his hands, she emerged from sleep with her mind turning toward something else entirely. Groggy, she knew only that she felt filled with lust. And that it was with extreme gratitude that those desires were being attended to by her husband. She held him tightly, half awake, as he serviced her needs in an extremely satisfying manner. He had to remind her to keep quiet, much to his chagrin. After spending so many weeks desiring her to make greater noise, it was a supreme irony that he now had to encourage the opposite. Of course, he found that an easy solution was within his grasp; he simply had to kiss her more, by which he could stifle her moans easily enough while yet indulging in the encouragement her noises provided to him. As they neared their shared bliss, she had become quite a bit more awake as she strained against him.

When they held each other tightly, writhing in pleasure, she smiled in satisfaction not to have fallen out of bed this time, while yet having had their enjoyment. Nenni kissed him eagerly and with love, in thanks for what he had given. Breathing heavily and throwing back the covers from being far too warm, she pulled her garment over her head, trying to cool herself. _How pathetic is it on my part, that the hardest part of this imminent adventure will be the need to abstain from pleasure with you?_

Thranduil chuckled. _Do not despair, meleth. There are ways._

_There may be ways, beloved, but I have just enough pride yet to not want to be the subject of jokes for the entire camp of the Dúnedain. Men are not elves, and would be quick to find humor in even the whisper of a hint of such dalliances on our part. It would...not make me happy._

Thranduil propped his head up on his elbow and thought carefully, as he listened to her. _You do not expect to be taken seriously by the men, do you, meleth? And it matters to you._

Nenni looked down. _Yes. At least, I do not expect to be taken seriously until I prove to them what I can do. Maybe I am being unfair, but, I am too...scarred...by my experiences on Earth. I do not expect them to be any different than the men of my former world._

_I will respect your feelings, Adonnenniel. And I will support you. Woe to anyone who speaks of you disrespectfully, within the hearing of either myself or your Ada. And frankly, the Lord Aragorn would not abide this, either. He is a good and honorable man, raised here in Imladris. He is in many ways as much elf as man, having been brought up to our ways of thinking._

Nenni heard his response, and felt her heart warm to him. _I appreciate that you would take my feelings_ _seriously, whether or not my fears prove to be true. I recognize, that perhaps my concerns are unfounded._ Leaning forward, she kissed him tenderly, asking to be able to take his mouth more fully. Surprised and pleased, he welcomed her advances, and soon they were having another passionate exchange. When they had finished, she laughed softly. "And now I must behave myself. I thank you, both for your words of comfort and for the pleasure." Rising, she gave him a peck on the cheek, and went to clean and bathe herself as best as she could.

"Meleth, would you like your hair washed, this morning before we leave? I can do this for you, easily enough."

Nenni did not see how, but neither would she refuse this very tempting offer. He had her kneel over the basin, with a towel around her neck, and apologized that the water would not be warm. His skilled hands lathered and rinsed her scalp and hair, and dried much of it with towels. Now that she has seen what was done, she offered to return the favor but he declined. Though she had a strong suspicion that his refusal had more to do with his wanting to fuss with and braid her hair, she said nothing. 

_We will not wear our diadems, will we? Doesn't that do little except mark us as more desirable targets to try and kill?_

He laughed, having moved her to a chair. _We will not wear them, and for that reason. It would be different, were we leading our own forces in combat. But here we are guests, and there is no need to identify our rank. Our coloring alone will cause us to stand out more than adequately._ Rapidly, he plaited her hair tightly in a suitable manner. _The braids will relax as they dry, and not feel as though they pull so much as right now. If you can tolerate leaving them in, your hair will easily managed for a few days._

Standing, she thanked him. _Are we to go armored to the meal?_

 _No._ He chose something simple for her, that would be only the work of a moment to remove and exchange for her combat gear.

As he escorted his Queen to the Dining Hall, he advised her. _Eat as much as you reasonably can, meleth. You will want your strength for the long day ahead. And while you will not lack for food, it will not be food of this quality again until we return._

With a squeeze of his arm, she indicated her understanding of his recommendation. Glorfindel was already seated, and offered his hand to Nenni as she moved past him. Taking it, she kissed the back of his hand with love, before taking her chair. Looking up suddenly, she saw Arwen's eyes on her, smiling. _I must seem funny to he_ r, Nenni thought, as she returned the expression with a nod. _Maybe it is not normal, to feel so strongly about a parent._

_Then you need to know, iellig, that she feels just as much emotion toward her own father. She is not amused by you; rather, she finds it endearing to see that another daughter has such regard for her father._

Looking up into her Ada's clear eyes, filled with warmth, Nenni smiled. Glorfindel turned his gaze to Thranduil, assessing his friend carefully. The King offered him a gesture of reverence and a smile, and seemed truly well and at ease this morning. Yesterday's wan expression of thinly hidden sorrow was replaced by a demeanor which he had been far more accustomed to seeing before everything...changed. 

The table now filled in rapidly, with Aragorn, the twins, and...everyone, honestly. Imladris appeared prepared to nearly empty itself of able-bodied ellyn; the only thing she had never thought to ask was whether Lord Elrond himself was to join them.

 _No, iellig. He serves primarily now as a healer, and only goes to fight on rare occasion. Not to mention, as Lord of this valley, he cannot protect it from within if he departs. It is another sacrifice of bearing Vilya, that he cannot often afford to stray outside. Or rather, that he does not stray outside except at great need_. Nodding her head in a barely perceptible manner to thank him, she noticed that Elrond was arriving. 

The meal was especially nice, with far more meat than usual, not that it interested her as much. There were eggs, and griddle cakes, dried fruits and cheeses. She only chose one small piece of the sausage that had been prepared, in order to try it, and found it deliciously spiced and extremely flavorful. By her standards, she tucked away a great deal of eggs and cheese, and then enjoyed honey, butter and dried fruit with her biscuits. She debated having one more biscuit, but decided that "reasonable, and "stuffed like an Oompa Loompa" were not the same thing. 

She felt eyes on her, and looked up at Thranduil to see him gazing on her with amusement. _Meleth, what is a..._

Nenni held up her hand and showed him in her thoughts. _It is from a beloved film that told a children's story._  

His eyes widened and he smiled, taking her hand. _I am glad then, that you are done with eating._  

She giggled. 

Aragorn unobtrusively watched the elf King and Queen; the changed mood on the part of Thranduil was unmistakable. With a deeply buried sigh, in his heart he wished for the couple's happiness. Lord Elrond had explained a little about them, and their story was unimaginably tragic. More so, perhaps, than anything that would be able to befall those in connection to him. There was mortality, and then there was evil beyond imagining. Lord Elrond rose to signal the end of the meal, and as Aragorn stood, he glanced at Arwen with a look of gentle yearning. 

Nenni saw this, and thought of something she had not considered. Her desire to gain her husband's skill at arms had also guaranteed that at times like this, she would not be parted from him. Arwen obviously shared no enthusiasm for the pursuit of warfare; most females did not. And so most females watched and waited as their mates came and went. _I would not like that at all_ , she thought. _Better to just be there, and not sitting home wondering._ But she understood, and did not fault those who were of a less scrambled-eggs-for-brains disposition. _I am the sum of my experiences, and I would not wish those on anyone, even if it did leave me with these proclivities not many women share_. Shaking her head, she turned her thoughts elsewhere; it was now time to swiftly prepare for departure. 

Nenni emptied  her leather satchel, deciding it would come with her, and added changes of undergarments and socks. Much could be endured by way of uncleanliness and deprivation, she knew, if a supply of those two items could be kept fresh and dry. A comb went in as well, and her carefully folded heavy cloak. There was room also for a light blanket. Though she knew that neither Thranduil nor her Ada would permit her to freeze at night, it seemed wise to help her own cause to the extent possible. Otherwise, it was the work of a few moments to climb into her black clothing and armor, and add her weapons. Beren was armored as well, and she helped Thranduil adjust a last few buckles on his cuirass. Holding hands, they kissed tenderly one last time, before the three of them departed for the stables.

The scene before them was as close to chaos as anything having to do with elves had ever seemed. Taking one look, she announced to Thranduil that she would wait with Beren for something resembling a mount to appear. Her powerful husband would have no trouble at all, managing in the middle of the mash of bodies and horses. Whereas she was certain that if she tried, she would be summarily stepped on by either man or beast.

With mirth, she saw her Ada astride Asfaloth, calmly issuing commands to the less organized among the edain. Elladan and Elrohir were constantly being sent in conflicting directions, as they were issued orders by both Glorfindel and Lindir. Apparently the twins' run of ill-luck included being pressed into service by Glorfindel for matters pertaining to fighting, and Lindir for matters pertaining to provisioning and the support staff that was to accompany them. Watching from a distance, Nenni concluded that Karma held sway in Middle Earth, and that the twins were receiving a particularly heavy dose of it, lately. Grinning, she decided she was almost beginning to feel sorry for them. Almost.

With her hand resting on Beren's neck, she continued to be entertained by the sight in the distance. A soft voice behind her spoke. "Can I assist you in any way, my Lady?" 

She turned to see Aragorn, arrayed in little more than light leather armor and his cloak. As she took in his appearance, she realized that he must rely on skill far more than protective equipment. Which also meant, he was likely a very good fighter. With a brilliant smile, she answered him. "No, my Lord, thank you. I am enjoying the spectacle; from somewhere in that all of chaos I am confident that a horse will appear for me." She did not attempt to conceal her odd sense of humor. Nenni saw too, that he looked in wonder on her hound, that he was seeing for the first time.

Her piercing gray eyes found his. "This is Beren, our hound dog. The Lord Oromë has made him like Huan, of old. He understands speech, and has a keen memory for anything he learns to dislike." Bending down, she kissed his nose. "He hates orcs."

Aragorn turned to Beren, and whispered words of greeting. Nenni was stunned to see Beren rear up on his hind legs with his tail wagging, plant his front feet against Aragorn's shoulders, and give his face a polite sniff and lick before dropping down. She looked at the Cheif of the Dúnedain with her lips parted in astonishment. "You have just been given the highest praise it is possible to receive," she said in all seriousness. "He is an excellent judge of character."

Aragorn did not quite know what to make of the Elvenqueen, or her hound. Nenni perceived his bafflement, and smiled. "We are not quite what anyone expects, my Lord, but we have our uses. You will find us entertaining, if nothing else. And surely a little extra laughter in this world is never a bad thing." 

Aragorn saw her good disposition and self-deprecating humor, and for the first time, smiled openly at her. "I take my leave, then," he said with a grin. Inclining her head, she saw an ivy tendril nearby, and cut some of it to grow into a coil around her arm. Thranduil emerged at last, trotting up to her on a powerfully built stallion. 

_Meleth, they are pressed for horses, and I offered that we could ride together if we were assigned a suitable animal. I hope you do not object, as you mentioned you would ride part of the time with your Ada?_

_I do not object_ she sent, reaching her hand to his. A moment later she was pulled up to sit before him. 

 _He is called Sirdal_ , Thranduil added. 

Truthfully, she preferred to ride with another, both for the closeness it afforded and the lack of need to manage the horse herself. And before there was much more time to think on any of it, a two-note horn call sounded. 

 _That is the command to muster and depart_ , Thranduil  informed her, as he gave instruction with his mind for Sirdal to seek out Asfaloth and walk very near to him. Nenni sat straight and tall, knowing that curious eyes would be upon her. Though, she declined to meet those eyes, preferring to seek out her Ada and look only at him. As they rode, something felt different to her, though she could not place it immediately. Finally, she realized. _Why are you not holding me to you?_

_Your riding skills are far beyond needing this from me, meleth, and I thought after what we discussed this morning..._

_That is different. I am not ever going to be ashamed of the love and affection of my husband. Please, unless you do not wish to, I would like it if you would hold me._

Thranduil's face broke into a beautiful smile she could not see, as his heart swelled. He wrapped his arm around her, loosely, in a manner that spoke more of their closeness than offering any comment on her equestrian skills. In turn, she took his hand that was now in front of her. Nenni's mood shifted, and now she did look around her at the other riders, only to see that no one was paying them any mind. Deep down in her thoughts, she coached herself to try to... _stop it_ , to let go of her defensive feelings. But it wasn't easy; too many years of practice lay behind them.

After many more minutes, the mass of riders and those on foot sorted into the single file necessary to depart the path under the gatehouse. The twins had been assigned to lead the procession from the valley, with Glorfindel, followed by the King and Queen. Far behind, Aragorn and other fighters of Imladris brought up the rear. With the horses moving only at a brisk walk, even the procession down to the Bruinen took the better part of a half hour. Yet once there, the formation changed swiftly. They compacted into a tighter group of four or so abreast, all moving along with energetic steps. It would now be much of the day's walk, at this pace, to reach the entrance of the valley and the Ford of the Bruinen. 

Turning around to survey the organization carefully, Glorfindel decided that he was satisfied with the circumstances, and turned his attention to Nenni, having brought Asfaloth very close alongside. "It is time to keep our agreement, iellig," he said quietly, though his eyes were kind. 

"Yes, Ada." With a kiss to Thranduil's hand, she reached her arms to Glorfindel, who pulled her onto Asfaloth in the blink of an eye. With a great sigh, she began to focus on where she had left off,  which had left Sam and Frodo wandering the Emyn Muil, as well as Pippin's fateful curiosity to look into the Palantír and his being borne to Minas Tirith. Not to mention, the peculiar destiny of Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

_It is very hard to tell this, now, because there are three different tales that will weave into one, at the end._

_Rest against me, iellig, and only tell your story. No one will see you except the twins, and they are the least of anyone's concern._

Nenni closed her eyes, and turned to sit sideways on the horse, as she felt his arms come around her, holding her securely. For hours, she narrated to him in great detail, and told the Halfling's tale up to their departure from the tower of Cirith Ungol. 

After what seemed like an eternity, she felt a hand rubbing at the back of her neck. _Iellig, we will stop soon for a meal, and you have earned a respite. You have done well; I will return you to your husband for a short time._

Feeling dazed from the intense concentration, she faced forward to realize their horses were side by side again. Thranduil felt both endeared and worried, to see the look on her face of confusion and fatigue as she reached for him as a child might. He wondered, what this discussion could be to leave her in such a state, but honored his word and did not ask. Grasping his wife carefully, he lifted her to be with him again, noticing the way in which she clung to his arm in disorientation. He released the reins, folding his other arm around her, and felt the waves of appreciation that came from her mind.   _I have you, meleth_ , he sent with a heart filled with love.

Blinking, and watching the path ahead, she gradually came back to full awareness of the outer world. Thranduil noticed, when she once again sat up straight, and removed an arm. _Len hannon, Hîr vuin. How far have we come?_

Frowning, he now also realized that whatever this discussion was, it left her oblivious to the outside world. _Perhaps four leagues, meleth. Halfway to the Ford, more or less._ She squeezed his hand. It was proving very hard, not to ask, but he knew that he must not. 

Two quick blasts on Glorfindel's horn signaled a halt, and they both dismounted. All the horses were allowed to roam within the vicinity, and Nenni wished to do the same, walking to stretch her legs. _Do not go far, meleth. The meal will likely be very brief._

_Yes, Thranduil._

He had not been in jest, she realized, when neat cloth-wrapped packages were swiftly distributed by those tasked with doing so. Had she walked even a fraction as far as she had wished to, she would have missed her turn. It was a sort of pastry that reminded her more of the meat and vegetable-filled baked goods of earth, like a piroshki. Some dried fruit and a strip of dried meat rounded out her portion. And, none of this took long at all to eat. She saved a few tidbits for Beren, who appeared nonetheless disappointed.

A water skin was passed around, and she noticed how each person drank from it by carefully pouring the liquid into their mouth without spilling or touching their lips to the spout. While she might have managed well enough, she did not refuse Thranduil's offer of help when he held the weight of the skin for her, and left it to her to only manage the drinking. Knowing that they had extra water containers attached to their horse, she did not take as much as she would have preferred. In what seemed like far too short of a time, the "muster and go" call sounded again. Nenni did not have to ask, nor would she try to beg off from her agreement with her Ada, though she was becoming desperately sick of this one-sided narration. With a chaste kiss on Thranduil's cheek and a brief look of longing, she returned to Glorfindel. While Thranduil would miss her, it was more than enough for him to see on her face that he was wanted, desired. With a smile of encouragement, he waved her off.

 _To think this was my favorite story,_ she reflected, shaking her head. Placed up once again Asfaloth, she waited for their company to sort themselves out and resume their travels. Bored with waiting, she drew one of her daggers and checked the edges. Chagrined, she realized that they had been sharpened, and not by her...she often did not pay enough attention to her blades. Looking up, she saw Thranduil watching her, smiling with a knowing look. Curious, she now drew her swords one at a time, to examine the tips that she knew suffered from her acrobatic antics. These, too, had been honed to perfection. She bowed her head deeply to him, in silent thanks, which he returned with a nod and a smile. No sooner had she sheathed her blades than she was no longer alone in the saddle. Everyone moved out, and Nenni changed her position without being asked, waiting only for his command to resume.

 _You may continue, iellig._ Though Glorfindel expected no less, he was touched and pleased by her determination to fulfill what he had asked of her. He had not realized, when this began, remotely how large of a tale needed telling. He knew how distasteful this request had become, and yet she persevered with no outward complaint; he would not hold her thoughts against her.

The sun was very low in the sky, when at last she concluded the telling, finishing with the cleansing of the Shire and the departure of the three rings from Ennor. He could feel the weight on her heart at revealing these last details to him, because he now understood what she had known; the Lord that Glorfindel loved and had gladly and willingly served for so very long had but a few short years remaining here. Their entire way of life had 'but a few short years remaining'; it was now apparent that the time of the elven realms on these shores was racing to a swift end. 

And though she did not yet speak openly of it, he saw through the veils around her heart to realize, she did not intend to sail. They did not intend to sail; rather, they had already determined to linger on for an unnumbered span of years, helping where and when they could. Thranduil's sense of obligation to his people ran very deep, and she would not leave his side.

_We are not done yet, Ada, as there is important information that was not in the main body of the story. It is less, though to me perhaps the most important of all. Will you hear it now, or at another time? He could hear the weariness in her thought._

_Now, iellig. I will not ask you to endure another session like this, and we do not stop until the sun sinks below the horizon._

Nenni felt strength flowing into her, in abundance, and silently thanked him, that she now felt much better. Stretching in his arms, she told him of Sauron's campaign against the elven realms of Lórien and Eryn Galen, and the assaults on the men of Dale and dwarves of Erebor. She described the tragedy that would burn their forest, and the final use of Nenya by Galadriel, to cleanse their realm of all traces of evil. That Celeborn would take up residence in Imladris with the twins at some point after the three rings departed, and how some of the elves would linger in Ennor for an unknown period of time. And how their own fate was ultimately unknown, except that they would live on, with no foreseeable desire to sail to Aman.

And for the first time it occurred to Nenni, with a pang, that Glorfindel might choose to leave for Aman himself. 

_Iellig, do not think on this. Much has to transpire, that neither of us can foresee. I cannot tell you what my heart will want, when all these many things have come to pass and the will of the Valar is at a last fulfilled in this regard. But I can say that I will be reluctant to leave you, and that I do not fight the sea-longing. I want you to trust in the Valar, and to the future, and not spend your emotions in fear and dread of a parting which may never happen. Leave the future to itself. And now, it is time to return you to your husband. You have done all that I asked, though it was with great difficulty. We will speak more on these matters at another time. For now, I must reflect on what I have learned._

Reaching up to kiss his cheek, she nodded. _It is a form of progress, for me, that it took this long to think of whether I might lose you. I love you, Ada._

 _And I love you._ He raised her chin, to look at him. _Never forget, Adonnenniel, that we are elves. We cannot ever truly be parted, nor can our love be sundered, by the gift of Eru._ Nodding, she held his hand tightly, even as her Ada brought Asfaloth next to Sirdal, and handed her over.

In a moment, she sat before Thranduil, alert and smiling. Puzzled, he had expected her to be more tired yet, but could guess why she was not. She leaned up against him, glad to be with her King again. Nenni noted, impressed, that at the exact moment the last ray of sun vanished, a single low horn note signaled to halt and make camp. They were within sight of the Ford, yet still just barely inside the valley. 

Looking up at Thranduil, her face held puzzlement. _What are we supposed to do?_

_Basically, find a place to build a campfire at a site suitable for sleeping. Expect to be scattered about from the others._

_You are wishing me to do this, or did you have opinions?_

_Show me what you would choose_ , he sent, now curious.

From her place on Sirdal's back, Nenni looked around. Rocks would be desirable for a fire ring, but not for sleeping on. Spotting an area that had only some rocks but mosses, near a downed tree, she dismounted and made for it. In a flurry of activity, she worked the rocks into a fire ring, removing them as she worked from the area immediately near the log. Glancing up to ensure that none of the men were near, she used her gift to grow the mosses into a luxuriously large and soft bed. 

Thranduil watched in fascination, impressed with her solution. Beren did not hesitate, to flop and stretch out in the choicest spot. She began to gather firewood, and he helped her. Soon they had a tidy pile, more than enough to last through the night. _Well done, meleth_ , he said, kissing the top of her head. He would clearly rest in greater comfort than he had anticipated, tonight. Though he realized, with a smile, that there was room for three. _Four_ , he corrected himself, frowning at the hound.

Elrohir walked past, looking for wood of his own. He frowned, suspiciously. "My Lady, I rode past here and noticed this place. It was not like this. Look at all the soft moss! How did...?" 

Nenni gave him a brilliant smile. "How, indeed, my dear Elrohir?" she asked sweetly. She could not suppress the unstoppable grin that overtook her features as sudden understanding washed over him. 

"You can...the fruit...all those vegetables...IT WAS YOU!!" Elrohir exclaimed.

Laughing merrily, she bowed. "Guilty as charged. Though, you should know that it was done at the request of your Adar." And then she almost pitied him, because he looked like he might lapse into despair. Walking forward, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Find a place to sleep for yourselves, that also has at least some moss, and come for me. I will provide you with a very nice bed, but only if you keep quiet and do not tell the entire camp." 

With newfound happiness, Elrohir scuttled off in search of a suitable location, gesticulating wildly to get Elladan's attention. In the end, they chose someplace several yards distant, and soon had all the soft moss they could wish for. Chuckling to herself, she thought that just this once, they could have some enjoyment from her gift, instead of hours of toil in the warm sun. "Len hannam, Hiril vuin," they told her. 

Turning to them with a grin, she said, "Flattery gets you much further than being tricksters, does it not?" Sheepishly they nodded, and with cheeks lightly tinged with pink, the twins went to gather firewood. 

Thranduil had observed all of this, resting against the log, with open amusement. "You are too kind to them, Adonnenniel," he opined, though his eyes were full of mirth. 

"Probably, but I still like them. I only needed a few days to remember it." He invited her to sit next to him, and when the sky began to fade into true night, he caused their fire to blaze to life. _It hardly seems fair, the advantages we have for our own comfort._

_And yet those same advantages can also earn great suffering, meleth. I do not begrudge myself a soft bed, nor a warm fire._

Nenni laughed. _I suppose, i Aran nîn._

Holding hands with her husband, Nenni cherished the sight of the stars emerging under the perfectly clear night sky. _Thranduil, when we return home, I would like to do much more of this, watching the stars. I have begun to realize, how much our...circumstances...have discouraged me from enjoying the woods around us. I do not believe we must continue to suffer that our home is besieged up to the very walls of the Palace. Surely we can all find a way to keep the woods just around our Halls safer?_

The King consider her words, while feeling the unfettered delight of merely being with his wife, on such a beautiful night. _I will work to make that a reality, meleth. Much has changed. You and I together can now "see" together in a way formerly not possible. I think this is a worthy goal, for all those under our care._

He was kissed on the lips, chastely, for his response. Drowsiness was beginning to visit her, when Glorfindel came, bearing food for the three of them, plus a skin of water to share and Beren's ration.  As well, she saw, as a smaller skin. Grinning, she could guess what that might be, as it was handed to Thranduil. 

First, she fed Beren, who gobbled his portion like usual. She opened the wrapped package she was given, to find much the same fare as earlier, and she was glad to have it. To her happiness, it appeared that Glorfindel would remain with them for the night. Eating the ration she was provided was short work for her, after the long day on the horses. She neatly folded the cloth the food came in, and asked for the water. Thranduil offered her wine, but she declined, knowing how much more he preferred it. Having eaten, she felt herself growing drowsy again. Standing up, she left to care for personal matters in the trees away from their fire. 

Glorfindel confirmed with Thranduil that he would rest with them, and inquired whether the King would like to take one of the two hour watches during the hours of darkness. "I would be glad to," answered Thranduil. 

"Our risk here is very low, but I still will not leave us unguarded; you will be wakened by one of the twins, who you will follow. Both know where you are." Thranduil nodded, as Nenni returned. Sleepy, she removed her cloak from her satchel and put it on her, and took the blanket as well. Stretching out near Beren, she did not wish to disturb either of them. 

"Meleth," Thranduil said softly, "come here." He lifted her to lie next to him, and wrapped her inside of his cloak as he drew her into his arms. With a sigh of happiness, she settled against him. _You do not have to coddle me like this, but it is much appreciated. Thank you, Thranduil._

Leaning over, he kissed her head as he held her close, feeling her drift off to sleep in his arms. _You cannot know, meleth, what it means to me to still have you to coddle._

Many hours later, Elladan came, to find both the King and Glorfindel awake, enjoying the stars. Thranduil looked at Glorfindel, asking him without words to take and watch over his wife. With a nod, the older elf took charge of his sleeping daughter. Walking a short distance away, Thranduil wrapped his cloak around him and from time to time, as he paced about, turned to his gift to seek for any living creature that should not be near to them. 

Glorfindel himself took the next watch, waking Nenni briefly when he transferred her back to the care of her husband. She smiled sleepily to see her Ada, only to be returned to slumber by him. He had decided, there would be no late-night time together on this occasion; he wished her to rest. When it was full light in the sky, Nenni woke in Thranduil's arms, only a little stiff. 

 _Did you sleep, Thranduil?_ she asked with some suspicion. 

He smiled at her. _Only a little, meleth, but I do not require rest and sleep like you do. Though, I have slept a great deal since I came to Imladris; a few nights with less of it will do me no harm._

 _If you say so,_ she relented. _I suppose you know better than I what you need, at least in this case_  she teased. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she went to find a bush. After washing her face and hands in the water at the edge of the river, she felt much refreshed. Thranduil had allowed the fire to die, reasoning that it would not be needed. They dispersed the rocks from their fire ring, and Nenni folded and stored the fabrics in her satchel. 

Glorfindel approached both of them with a small ration of food to break their fast. "Once we pass the Ford, I will be asking for both your skills, Thranduil, and those of the hound, to be set to work. Aragorn and others with strong tracking ability will also make this effort. Because of this, you are to ride at the very front; I will not have the traces of the orcs' passage spoilt by the rest of us. It is my hope to find that there is essentially  a discoverable trail leading to their lair."

Nodding, Nenni buried her thoughts deeply and snuck Beren a significant portion of her breakfast. She did not feel very hungry, and knew the dog would be in a better frame of mind if he felt he was held in some kind of food-related high esteem. She blocked the view of him from the others as he licked his chops while she told him of his instructions. Several thumping wags indicated that he understood perfectly well, what was wanted. 

Glorfindel and Thranduil missed none of this, and elected to allow her the belief that her actions had gone unnoticed. When she turned and saw them watching her, her cheeks flushed a little. Then, she laughed, and held her head up. "I do not mind. Whatever errant behavior I do not manage to hide from you both is more than compensated for by your many kindnesses to me." 

Sooner than she might wish, they rode on. For the sheer novelty of it, she took the reins, at Thranduil's suggestion. He did not hold her as before, because he was apparently very occupied. Often, he leaned in assorted directions, peering at she did not know what. _I have no wish to disturb you, Thranduil, but learning a little your craft would interest me a great deal. Even if it is only understanding what you are looking for, or what you perceive._

 _Meleth,_ he said sadly as his hand caressed her cheek, _I am unable to teach you and do as I was asked, at the same time. With apologies, I require all my concentration. But I promise to instruct you at another time, if that is your wish._

 _I did not know, Thranduil. I will not interrupt you again._ Beren, however, she could observe all she liked. Seeking out the dog's mind, Nenni immersed herself in what his nose explored as he made large, loping crisscross patterns. Occasionally a tiny cry escaped him, which she understood to mean that he had found their trail, but it was old. _Keep with it, follow it back, Buddy. Tell us where they came from._ She could see, too, that the orcs must not follow a version of a game trail; Beren was finding multiple paths of their scent. But this could hardly be surprising, given the amount of orc activity that had occurred in recent days.

 _Ada_? Nenni asked

_What is it, iellig?_

She smiled, at how his voice was so often laced with mirth.

_You realize, Ada, that when Beren finds a fresher trail, he will take off singing at a dead run, and expect us to follow? Right now, he is tracking old scent. If you have different instructions, now would be a good time to know them._

Glorfindel frowned. _I did not realize, though having seen him hunt the boar, perhaps I should have._

It was impossible not to smirk, just a little.  _If he goes, I have to follow him on this horse or by whatever means necessary; that is how it works. If I am to stop him or try to ask him not to chase, I must begin communicating that now. Otherwise it is like trying to put the river back, once it is overflowing its banks._

Glorfindel considered. _You must ask him to sing out but not run from us. It would be ill-advised for him to lead us on a chase, only to plow into a large pack while unprepared and disorganized._

_Thank you, Ada._

Nenni determined that she needed to work with Beren, for a time. _Thranduil, you must take the reins; I need to see to Beren._ Passing them around one side of her to his hand, she vaulted off of their horse and ran forward to join the hound. The men who were near enough to see were startled at the maneuver, which to Nenni was common by now.  She ran with the hound under her hand, easily following his movements, until she was reassured from his mental responses that he understood what he must do and that he could control his instincts. With a great deal of praise directed at his mind, she urged him to continue and promised him a few extra throats to tear, when the time came. Giving a last affectionate knead to his powerful neck muscles, just below the edge of his armor, she parted from him to return to Sirdal and Thranduil. In a swift motion she was returned to the horse's back, feeling much happier and more assured that  better preparations had been made. 

Nenni chuckled, when the reins were returned to her forthwith. By the time the horn call sounded for the midday meal, they were at least three leagues from the Ford. Under the guidance of both Beren's nose and the trackers' eyes, they had not made for the Great East Road, but rather had turned south, moving away from the Bruinen. She thanked Elladan for the rations they were given. Mostly, she managed to hide her dismay when she found a square of elvish waybread, dried fruit, and a piece of dried meat. _Perhaps the romance is wearing off_ , she thought. In her first weeks in Ennor, she would have been tickled to death to actually be tasting lembas for the first time. And now...not so much. Inside of herself, she laughed. _I have been thoroughly spoiled, and now it is time to get a little dose of reality. Warriors are not served cupcakes._

Robust laughter intruded into her reflections as she chewed her food, causing her to look up at two very entertained ellyn. "By the Valar, iellig, your mind is an amazement. You bring me great joy," Glorfindel exclaimed. 

Nenni regarded both of them. "I live to serve, Ada," she deadpanned, which brought yet more mirthful response. Though she would not admit it, it pleased her, that she could amuse them both so much. Especially Thranduil, who was only beginning to see this side of her.

The afternoon passed in much the same manner as the morning. They were well into the wild country now, moving forward at a steady pace under the watchful eyes of the skilled among them. Beren continued to follow a very obvious trail that only he could perceive, though to Aragorn and Thranduil the signs of the enemy's passage were also apparent. They halted sooner than usual, in the late afternoon. Unknown to Nenni, a few reports had reached Glorfindel's ears via the twins, that comments of a less than positive nature had been made about the presence of the Elvenqueen. What Glorfindel had long known was that Elladan and Elrohir mixed easily with men, having been foster brothers to Aragorn throughout his youth. He had made use of the twins, judiciously, to be his eyes and ears, even during the times when their relationship was strained. Now that matters were improved, they were eager to help in what ways they could. 

Which is why the Elflord had decided that now was a excellent time to clear up some misconceptions. They were all instructed to select and prepare campsites, and once again Thranduil deferred this to his wife. He was not disappointed, when she found a secluded location, killed grass, grew grass, and all in all provided four generously soft beds and a fire ring before most others had begun figuring out where to place their bedrolls. With smugness, she patted down some of the grass and invited Beren to rest. The dog was only too happy, rolling with great moans of delight on his back while Nenni watched him adoringly, removing her satchel and unbuckling her pauldrons, deciding that she could dispense with them for the evening.

"You have a great talent for this, meleth," her husband praised. "I can see that I will never lack for fine wilderness accommodations, with you at my side."

Nenni accepted the compliment graciously. "I was much worse, on Earth. I enjoyed camping, and would over-organize the campsite. Obviously I can make finer mattresses, though, now," she admitted. Walking to him, she took his hand and kissed it, wishing to do far more. But her thoughts were interrupted by three very staccato and soft horn calls. She looked at Thranduil, not having heard this one before.

"We are all to report to Glorfindel," he told her, with some puzzlement in his voice. Shrugging, she decided that her satchel was safe enough with Beren, who was already asleep. The King offered his arm to her, and they did as instructed.

When Nenni heard that the purpose of this command was to announce practice at arms, she made a great effort so that her face betrayed no emotion, because what she wished to do was roll her eyes. _This is usual?_ she asked Thranduil, vaguely intrigued. 

 _Yes and no_ , though she could hear some hesitation in his reply. _I am guessing that this is for much the same purpose that I was asked to oversee a day of instruction at arms; for the benefit of those with the least experience and skill. And unless I am very much mistaken, your Ada is going to call you out._

A soft groan escaped her. _Thank you, for the warning. I would have expected to do nothing; I am certain anyone here can teach better than I can._

Thranduil smiled. _That depends on the nature of the lesson, meleth. Your Ada does nothing, without a reason. This much I have learned._

 _He does, indeed..._ Nenni trailed off. 

"Bereth Adonnenniel," she heard from Glorfindel clearly. "Will you please come here? And Strider, Elladan, Elrohir, and Aran Thranduil?"

All did as he asked, and it was very publicly noted that both the Elvenqueen and King both showed him reverence. This had the psychological effect of elevating Glorfindel to a status of even greater import, in the minds of the newer men still jostling for position in their ranks. Each of the five of those chosen were asked to spar in turn with one of the least experienced from among the men. 

Nenni was deeply unimpressed by the skill level she witnessed, but she reminded herself. _You are not here to have opinions, you are here to do whatever your Ada asks of you._ When her name was called, she did not miss the condescending smiles on the faces of some, nor the offhand comment about how her opponent would surely win. She felt anger, but did not let it show on her face. _I hate this shit_ , she thought, as her eyes grew cold. _Different world, different men, same shit._  But she remembered who she was, and focused only on what she was there to do.

Nenni went to the center of the loose circle and drew one sword, observing all the rituals. She was not certain she wished to be a good sport, in this instance. But she could stand there and swat at the fly, so to speak; it cost her nothing. The man’s name was Endor, if she’d heard it correctly, which amused her because it sounded like something out of Star Wars. He came at her at first like...he was fighting a girl. She decided to be...Thranduil. With an impassive face and no wasted motions, she deflected every attack he made, effortlessly. He began to grow frustrated and angry, as the guffaws mounted from his comrades. He tried harder, and with greater force, and earned cuts to his arms for his efforts. She was being very careful, not to injure him badly, but felt like the least he deserved for his horrible attitude was to bleed a little. He did not stop, but came at her harder, with even greater vigor. With disbelief at his stupidity and obvious inattention to the technical details of their match, she saw that he was not remotely a fit opponent. Realizing that she would have to stop this, if the man was to be left in any condition to fight, she disarmed him easily and swiftly.

As the man stormed out of the circle, Aragorn stood. He had seen the displayed behavior and was not pleased. He called Endor back to him. “What did you learn of her?” he asked in a neutral voice.

“Do I have permission to speak freely, my Lord?” Endor asked.

Aragorn nodded, his gray eyes giving away no thought or opinion.

“I learned that I was beaten by a woman who happens to have some very good luck, my Lord.”

Horrified expressions came over the faces of Elladan and Elrohir, at hearing this insult. Indeed, all the elves except Glorfindel showed an obvious flicker in their eyes; every one of them knew her skill level. Thranduil had grown livid, and turned away as unobtrusively as possible. It was taking every ounce of his self-discipline, to master himself.

“Then,” Aragorn said calmly, “we should make sure that luck has nothing to do with it. Hiril vuin, would you do me the courtesy to match him again, this time not holding back?”

Nenni nodded her head to him in acquiescence, without speaking. She decided that her personal goal would be disarmament without injuring him, as quickly as possible.

Smiling confidently or idiotically, depending on one’s point of view, Endor returned to her. She allowed him to attack, and had his sword out of his hand on his first thrust.

“Again,” said Glorfindel, with Aragorn at his side. Endor came at her again, with much the same result. Except, Nenni decided to toss in for herself that the disarmament take place with a different maneuver each time, lest she become bored.

“Again”, said Aragorn, with much the same result. The guffaws had stopped, but what did not seem to stop was the stupidity of her opponent.

Still with a neutral voice, Aragorn spoke. “I will ask you again, Endor, what did you learn of her? Is she the Vala of good luck, here in the flesh before you, or is there something else you can offer us?”

Endor looked down, filled with anger and humiliation. “A woman should not be able to beat me,” he choked out.

Aragorn raised his voice to be more easily heard. “I had not anticipated needing to teach this lesson, yet here it is before us. I will speak plainly. Endor, you have allowed yourself to assess a combat opponent solely on the basis of sex. That she is the reigning Queen of a beleaguered elven realm, that she studied under one of the renowned sword masters of this world, that she has this entire time played with you like a bored cat swatting at a mouse; none of that could occur to you? She has the obvious skill to kill you in a matter of seconds.

Only that she is female was able to penetrate your mind, and justify every thought that followed. And it is my surmise, from some of the comments that have come to my ears, that Endor is not alone in his thinking. I cannot reach into your hearts to repair what is broken, but I can tell you, that if you will not find a path to a far different kind of reasoning, you will meet your deaths soon. Not because of anything having to do with the Elvenqueen, but on account of the damage to your insight.  You are so far removed from the state of mind needed to master the sword, I can hardly find a place to begin. She would risk her life for any of you, in battle. Can you say the same? Can you not find a place in your hearts to view her as what she so clearly is, a gifted fighter of exceptional skill? Or will you cling to the fact of her gender, to the exclusion of all else?”

Nenni’s teeth were locked shut in sheer frustration, though her face did not so much as twitch. _This is not happening. I am being trotted out like a shiny toy, and now I am being defended against a complete bunch of morons by the future King of Gondor. Shoot me now, why did I come here?_

_Because I asked you to, iellig._

Nenni raised her eyes to look at Glorfindel, her anger becoming slowly replaced with confusion. _Ada, please help me. This is very hard to endure._

_Then understand that you are angry because your pride is being assaulted. You are being offered grievous insult. I realize every bit of this. And yet for these men, their lives are indeed at risk if they cannot overcome their foolish thinking. You are being used to teach a lesson, because I have weighed their lives against your pride and decided that they deserve a chance to learn, before it is too late._

Nenni could say nothing, she could not flinch. But at least now she knew why. And somewhere under what felt like incredibly unfair humiliation, she did not disagree.

 _I will cooperate, Ada. Thank you._ Taking a very deep and slow breath, she forced her jaw to relax more, and began her breathing exercises, unseen by the others, as she stood there, waiting, watching. 

Endor looked at his Chieftain, and saw the complete seriousness of his words. Standing there, frozen, he looked down and considered his behavior through a different lens. Raising his eyes, he saw the thinly veiled ire on the faces of most of the elves, and the burning glare of the Elvenking that lingered on him. And as his gaze finally rested on the impassive Elvenqueen who had soundly beaten him time and again, he forced himself to consider what he would have thought had she been male, and was ashamed of himself. He turned to Aragorn. "I have spoken with rashness, and folly. I offer my apology, my Lord."

Aragorn smiled kindly. "It gladdens my heart, to see that light can enter your spirit. But I do not believe I am the one to whom you should apologize, Endor."

Nenni watched as the man turned toward her, and approached the circle once again. She did and did not want to hear his words, all at the same time.

"I apologize to you, Bereth Adonnenniel. You have far greater skill than I, and in my prejudice, I did not wish to see it. I have offered you only insult instead of the regard you deserve, both for your skill and your station.  Please, pardon my words and actions." Endor bowed to her deeply, and rose again.

She looked at him, through a pregnant silence. Words were forming that she would not usually speak, but as the moment ran on, she knew that she could not live with herself if she simply accepted his apology. The edain of this world were quite patriarchal enough, from what she could discern. Her gaze did not leave his, and though she spoke quietly, her voice carried. "It takes courage to embrace change, and I acknowledge you for having it. I hope that you come to understand that females are not merely two breasts and a womb, walking about.  Whether mortal or elf-kind, we are not better, more clever, stronger, more intelligent, or wiser than males, and neither are we less so.  To disrespect women on any level is to disrespect yourselves; we are all one in Eru's creation.  That being said, I pardon you." 

Thranduil had turned back on hearing the beginning of this exchange, and felt his ire cooling. He had never felt so proud of his wife; this was one of only a few times he had ever heard her address another in such a direct manner. Her words and bearing were regal, and she had managed this ordeal with far more grace than he himself would have. Maybe. He would never know, because something like this could never happen to him. What he did understand was that she was being forced to meet the discrimination she'd dreaded most, and was finding her way through.

Endor bowed again, reflecting on her strong words of counsel, and retreated. _No idea if I was supposed to say something like that, but, the Queen thing has to have a few perks_ , she reasoned.  Idly, she sheathed her sword. 

Glorfindel spoke again. "Bereth Adonnenniel, regrettably, there is more I would ask of you, as this lesson is not concluded. Would you be willing to spar against Strider?"

Her lips parted slightly, because truthfully, she would incredibly rather not right now.  But once again, this was not about her. "Yes, my Lord," she said clearly, bowing her head to him. Turning her body, she regarded Aragorn as he approached her. Her formerly kind face dissolved into a hardened and calculating mask once again, as she began to examine him. 

Her Ada spoke again. "Bereth Adonnenniel, would you please tell all of us what your thoughts are, at this moment?" 

Taken aback, she tried to find words through her broken focus, which was now...just that, her broken focus. She laughed, but then caught herself, now turning back to Glorfindel. "Please pardon my laughter, my Lord, it was not directed at you but rather at myself for how badly your words have disrupted my concentration. I do not converse before fighting, because I am preparing my mind for combat. As my opponent approaches me, I am assessing his height, weight, and how he is built, the type of blade he will choose, which hand he draws to, and whether I know anything of his demeanor. In this case, the Lord is almost completely unknown to me; I have never seen him wield a blade, so I am also considering what tactical approaches I may choose to use against him. I am concentrating to remove all other considerations from my thoughts, shutting out anything going on outside of this circle, and preparing my body by breathing exercises that help me to focus and shed distractions. Is that what you wished to know, my Lord?"

Glorfindel pressed on. "Yes, though you left out one thing. You say that Strider is _almost_ completely unknown to you. What do you know, and how will that influence you?"

 _This is not fair, Ada_ , she sent, while at the same time preparing to answer. "What I know is that he is an honorable man. To my mind, this reduces the likelihood that he will come at me with a great deal of initial aggression, giving me more time to evaluate his fighting style. I cannot say if that is an influence so much as an educated guess, which you are requiring me to disclose, my Lord. So now it is quite possibly entirely moot." She grinned, unable to help smiling at the fiasco being imposed onto her preparations for combat.

"If those who are seeking to improve their skills are not already preparing for a fight using all or most of the assessments she mentions, then it is a pity" said Glorfindel, forcefully. "Thank you; I will likely not interrupt further," he said with a mirthful smile, as he saw his daughter nod her head in acknowledgement.

Finally relaxing, Thranduil shook his head with a smile. He understood what Glorfindel was trying to impart, and gave points for uniqueness. _That and, Adonnenniel is quite possibly the only one sweet enough to endure this interrogation._ He felt sorry for her, knowing very well the extent to which she prepared her mind. He could see her discombobulation, and that she was trying to recover her focus. _You can do this, meleth. Return to the center of the circle, take your deep breath, and resume the concentration of which I know you are capable._ She did not respond, but tilted her head and immediately did as she was told, with a look of relief on her face. His encouragement had helped.

Once again Aragorn watched her face transform into that very particular and cold expression he had seen on and off as she had fought. He was fascinated, and cautious, as he had more than enough reason to understand that she was an extremely dangerous adversary. He drew a blade with his right hand, though he wore another blade in an opposite scabbard. She frowned, until she remembered what he carried. _He won't be using that just yet_ , she smirked to herself, recalling that he bore the shards of Narsil. After the niceties, they began. 

He was baffling, in that he was the first she had ever fought who refused to make a move against her. She factored this into her calculations as either extreme patience or what amounted to using her own usual strategy against her.

But as this was sparring, and her life did not depend on it, she decided that some variations were in order. Very conservatively and deliberately, she began to test his reflexes and his defenses. At first slowly, and then with increasing speed, she began to place him on the defensive, always darting in and out with impeccable footwork. His face betrayed nothing, his grip was elegant and assured, and his footwork perfect.  He deflected her advances with skill and precision, and she could see no easy path to victory. He had enough ability, to indicate that he had more skill hidden in reserve, and would possibly turn it against her soon. She hated the idea of cutting him repeatedly to weaken him; he was not an elf, and she did not wish to damage him for battle. 

In the blur of an eye she transferred her blade to her left hand, and tried to press him on what she hoped would be his weaker side. His eyebrows raising were the only thing that betrayed his surprise at what she was revealing; the Queen was fully ambidextrous with her blades. She found he did have reduced coordination as she constantly tried to maneuver to his left flank, requiring him to try to defend himself across his body. And she was shockingly quick. She judged that he was as tall as Thranduil, though somewhat more lightly built; she did not relish using any of her little tricks against him. At least, not the acrobatic ones. _There is still pretending_ , she thought. _He is kind, and gentle, and will feel sorry for me tiring, and wish to get the match over with._ She began her theatrics. Breathing a little harder, feigning a little clumsiness, behaving as though she were flagging. With patience, she kept up the act, hoping that sooner or later he would take the bait, if he did not wish to stay in this circle all afternoon. 

He already had her great respect; he was a technically flawless and conservative fighter of incredible skill. This match would come down to who made the first error in the assessment of their opponent. She recalled Thranduil's counsel; _sooner or later, if you are patient...._ Watching him with her deceptive expressions of false weariness, she sensed that he might be coiling to strike. If she could correctly time herself against his lunge, a single pirouette would bring her behind him. She tried to tempt him further, by elevating her blade a little too much and deliberately leaving an opening, like a worm on a hook. He could not hide that his muscles were tensing for a strike. She left her opening up high, and prepared to tumble low. Her focus was complete. The moment she sensed his momentum moving forward, she was already spinning away from the motion of his blade, down and to her right. Once she was behind him, she pushed up  hard with her legs, entangling her fingers in his hair to pull his head back, exposing his neck to her blade. "Yield," she demanded forcefully, wishing very much not to have to draw even a single drop of his blood. Not to mention, she had no desire to tell Arwen that she had poked holes into her beloved.

She could not see his eyes wide with surprise, but she felt his body relax as he went onto his knees to keep himself from being bent over backward like a recurve bow. 

"I yield, Hiril vuin," he said, laughing. 

Nenni immediately released him and came around, as he returned to his feet. She bowed her head deeply to him, smiling broadly. "I am deeply honored, my Lord, to have had such a challenge."  She bowed her head also to Glorfindel, asking with her eyes if she was now released. Smiling, he almost imperceptibly shook his head No. So, she waited on him. As she glanced around, waiting for the murmurs to die down, she caught sight of the twins and almost completely lost it. They were looking at her with faces filled with admiration and...it was so damn cute, she could hardly keep from laughing. Casting her eyes down, she felt sure that they really were Fred and George Weasley, without broomsticks.

_Iellig._

Her attention returned immediately to her Ada, who was now gesturing for silence. "Bereth Adonnenniel, would you please explain how you fought Strider?" Inwardly, she groaned. _So much for my bag of tricks_ , she thought. Taking a deep breath, she explained testing him, waiting, testing him left handed, waiting some more, considering his nearly perfect technical ability, and deciding that either luck or minor treachery would have to suffice. And that she was never tired, but used the appearance of being so to lure in opponents to hopefully attack her, because once they did, she often could find an advantage. 

Hearing this, Aragorn's face split into a wide grin as he nodded his head to her, thoroughly enjoying hearing that he had been deceived. He too had found it a difficult and enjoyable match. His good sportsmanship and honest heart  had done much to make her feel...better, again. She smiled brilliantly at him, realizing that perhaps more than anyone, he had helped her situation by speaking to his own men in a manner to which they could listen. A conversation long ago suddenly came to mind; it was a topic on which she and Brian often spoke. They had both more or less decided that when it came to gender issues, there was one thing upon which they could agree. If men treated women badly, the solution to that rested not with women, but other men. And today, Aragorn had done this; he had stood in front of his peers and spoken a truth that doubtless some of them had not wished to hear. _May the Valar bless his rule_ , she thought. _He is a good man._

Standing quietly, she waited on her Ada, who did not look at her. Sheathing her sword, she saw Thranduil not far away, watching her, and wished very much to go to him. The smile of approval and encouragement she saw from him was like a magnet to iron filings. _This is all your doing_ , she teased, with a heart full of love. 

He laughed, lighting up his beautiful face. _I am not sorry, meleth_ , he sent, with sparkling eyes.

Glorfindel asked Aragorn if he wished to offer any further comments; apparently he declined. It was next announced that everyone must spar in two matches, and then could take rest before the evening meal.

 _Perfect_ , Nenni thought, smiling. _I'm way over two, so, I'm done._  This, however, did not stop  Elladan from appearing at her elbow and begging her for a match, at the same time Elrohir approached Thranduil. No sooner had she agreed, than she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned.

"Ada," she said, smiling.

"I wish to claim your second match, iellig," he said with merry eyes. 

"Of course, Ada," Nenni replied, though inside of herself  a tiny knot formed in her stomach. She pushed down the longing she was beginning to feel for that soft bed of grass, and nodded her head to Elladan. As she drew the sword yet again, she promised herself not to put it away without explicit permission next time, since every time she sheathed it, her plate seemed to pile higher.

She truly was beginning to feel tired, and with Elladan, her guard was lowered considerably. "Why do you want to spar with me, Elladan?" she asked, genuinely curious. 

His face clouded over. "I want to learn, Hiril vuin, to be better than I am. So does Elrohir. We have never seen another fight like you can. I would give much, to have such skill." 

Nenni did not know what to say, as she felt on some level that her own ability amounted to a sort of cheating. "Elladan..." she said softly, as they walked to a suitable location. "You do understand why I can fight like this, do you not?"

He frowned, shaking his head. 

"I do not particularly need everyone to know, but, I am telling you because I do not want you to believe that you are somehow less than you are. There is little doubt in my mind that you are very skilled. When I was returned to Thranduil, not six months ago, I was a shadow of what you see now. Badly damaged in mind and body, I required such extensive and unusual healing that some of my husband's mental abilities transferred to me. I had to work hard, to make use of what I found myself with, but the plain truth is that I am not this way out of only my own efforts. And even now, I am still under repair, if you will. My Ada has also had to help and heal me, a great deal. Without what the two of them have done for me, I would not be able to fight my way out of a paper box. I do not discount that I have made this skill my own, but it will never be the same as it is for anyone...normal. Nothing about me is normal. I am...a mess, that just happened to have a positive outcome. I will do what I can, though, to help you."

Elladan simply stared at her, his lips parted in astonishment. She seemed so tough, so...perfect.  And he saw now, how cruel their little hunting joke on her had been. He remembered their mother, all too well, and understood in a way few could, what it meant to be "badly damaged." 

"Hiril vuin, I am so sorry. If we would have known we would never...you seem so very strong."

Nenni snorted. "Sometimes I am, and sometimes...." she trailed off and shook her head. "I don't need a pity party. I'm much better now, and I have a great deal of help. So let us do this; I am probably going to lose because all my concentration ran off somewhere back toward the Bruinen," she joked. "Come, show me what you can do." She drew her sword, as did he. For whatever reason, her usual form was out the window, and she did not care. He came at her hard, and she deflected his blows easily, and piped up. "OK look, this is going to partly be the School of Thranduil and Glorfindel, because obviously they taught me almost everything. See how you are locating your hands and arms between attacks? There is wasted motion here, that allows me to anticipate your blade, and..."  

It was far less sparring and far more a tutoring session, but she did not care. She pointed out areas for improvement on his footwork, his body positioning, and details of his one and two-handed use of his blade. She also emphasized over and over the value of patience and the careful assessment of one's opponent.  "Look at me, Elladan. I am smaller than you, lighter. And yet I can beat you. I cannot afford to indulge in risky maneuvers because of this, but neither should anyone. I cannot emphasize enough, that patience and concentration are more critical to my winning than the energy of an attack. Never underestimate their importance, in combination with excellent technique."

Glorfindel badly wanted to chime in that he had tried to tell Elladan that for centuries, and had yet to get through to him. And yet the eagerness and sincerity he saw on the ellon's face as he drank in her words stopped him. Elrond's son was listening, and applying what she told him. Glorfindel held back quite some time, to allow him to learn, before finally making his presence obvious near their circle. Elladan saw that he had taken too much time, and bowed to both of them, while thanking her. As he walked away, Nenni was not quite sure what had just happened. She had never been like that, chit-chatting about fighting. And yet, it had been...nice. She turned to Glorfindel, disconcerted, and knowing that she must collect her head in order to spar with him.

"Ada, could you give me one minute, before we begin?" He nodded, smiling. She went to what was passing for the center of an imaginary circle, stretched, breathed deeply a few times, and tried to reclaim her usual state of mind. While she was not fully convinced of her success, it was better. By nodding to him, she indicated her readiness to start. _What to do, what to do..._ frowning inside of herself, she realized that her victories over him had been an odd combination of left-handedness, drunkenness, and surprise. Some of his weaknesses she knew, but...where would this go? No clear idea came to mind. He was making extensive use of his longer reach today, she noticed, forcing her to be very nimble and active on her feet to remain away from the tip of his sword. She found some openings by which to nick him, but no means by which to really slow him down.  

Many minutes were spent at an impasse of sorts, as well over a dozen potential schemes to maneuver behind him entered her head and were then found wanting. And then out of nowhere, he drove at her with great strength and speed. Her mind seemed to flutter in indecision for a moment, before her resolve hardened against him, and she matched him. Adrenaline coursed through her as she blocked every thrust with blinding speed, looking for an opening...and then she found one. He was not being careful enough to protect his right side; if she moved in just a little closer, she could hit his sword hand very hard. She timed his movements and lowered her defenses in preparation for the motion, when suddenly she was struck very hard in the hollow of each shoulder. With a gasp, she was knocked down onto her back and found his blade at her throat. "Yield, Adonnenniel."

Dropping the grip on her own sword, she nodded. She could not speak; the wind had been knocked out of her, and she was struggling to breathe. It was very difficult not to panic, but at least she had a guess of what had happened. 

 _I yield, Ada, though I cannot say it aloud_. She closed her eyes, desperately wanting to get more air. Glorfindel quickly turned her on her side, to be able to touch her back. In moments, she felt her diaphragm relaxing and gratefully was taking huge breaths of air. _Thank you_ , she said with all her heart, as he held her while she recovered. In a minute or two, she had gained enough wherewithal to speak again, and she grinned at him. "That was very well done, Ada. Either you tricked me, I made a huge mistake, or some combination thereof."  She tried to sit up on her own, and found that all was not well. Determined to ignore anything that kept her from returning to the grassy bed for which she yearned, she forced herself to do it. 

_No, iellig._

_Please, Ada, do not send me to sleep or carry me_ , she begged. _Not after everything that transpired with the men...please._

_Iellig, you are in pain._

_Yes I am, Ada. Help me walk, then, over to where our campsite is. If I take your arm, it will hurt much less. Or ask Thranduil to come here; he can block the hurt. I do not think this is a serious problem, it is only how I landed on my back._

He sighed. _I asked you to do many difficult things this afternoon; very well. I will help you up; Thranduil is yet occupied with the twins._

 _Thank you._ Sheathing her sword, she asked him to stand so as to block her from the view of others, and pull her up. This was the worst idea she'd had all day; the pain in her shoulders had been eclipsed by her unhappy abdominal bundle of nerves, until just now. With quite a lot of determination, she kept silent and took his arm. 

"You cannot hide your discomfort from me, iellig, you do realize this?" His words were stern but there was humor, mingled with some admiration, in his voice. 

"With respect, Ada, I could, but I choose not to, because I am hoping you will not treat me like a porcelain doll. It is your right to be concerned, and care for me. I just want only this once to not look like a....female...in front of the men. This way, I am to all appearances a loving daughter walking with my beloved Ada...which I think is also very true. And besides, I want to know how you knocked me down. I never even saw what was done, which is a little unnerving. No pun intended," she said, grimacing.

He smirked. "Basically, I punched you in both shoulders, after very swiftly changing the grip on my sword. You were lured in close enough for me to do it, and you were providing me the opening. If I may say, you fell victim to your own tactics."

"I suppose I did," she reflected. You are a difficult opponent, Ada. I took a risk on what I thought was a sound strategy, and lost."

Thranduil caught sight of his wife and Glorfindel, and realized that something was not right, about their walking together. His tutelage of Elladan came to a swift conclusion, though he too promised to instruct him further. He was proving to be an apt pupil; surprisingly eager to learn. Making haste to join them, he soon found out what had transpired. With her pain blocked, she could now  stand without assistance, though she was asked to lie down once they reached their camp.  The ellyn removed her cuirass, which in turn allowed Thranduil to examine her injuries visually. 

"These bruises would not be so bad, had your kept your pauldrons on, meleth," he chided, smiling. "It is as your guessed, your nerves are in disarray." 

"It is my fault. Had I known what I would be doing, I would not have removed them. Next time I will realize not to presume how I will spend my time before being dismissed, and keep all my equipment attached to me. Please remember that I have never participated in something like this before," she said, not about to accept all of the blame for her mistake. 

Thranduil looked at her, and silently admitted the truth of her words, with a slight nod. With a confirming query to Glorfindel, the ellyn laid their hands on her to repair her small hurts. Nenni closed her eyes, simply enjoying being able to lie down, whatever the reason. For the hundredth time, she was so glad that the sword harnesses her husband had provided fit her almost like a part of her body; lying on them was no discomfort. All would be well again, quite soon, and she relished finally being able to have some rest. Or not. When they were finished, Glorfindel spoke. 

"Come with me, iellig; help me with procuring and carrying our rations." 

The hardest thing she had done all day was to answer, "Yes, Ada," without any hint of...anything...in her voice. She wanted so badly to flop on the soft grass and not move, and it was physically and mentally painful to have been asked to do yet another thing. But she had no choice. She offered to come, she had wanted to participate, and she wanted to be treated like everyone else. Following him, she was forced to admit, _I have become too soft, to accustomed to ease. This is a rude awakening, but it is one that I must have; I am not here to be waited on and catered to. For all I know there will be a raid tonight, then what? Am I going to tell the orcs I need to sleep another hour?_ She sighed to herself, knowing the answer. _Suck it up, girlfriend._

Once they reached the twins, they were handed their own packages plus more for Beren, of food that had met with  an untimely demise in the back of the provisioning cart. Glorfindel filled her arms, as she reminded herself to stand tall and not to slouch. Once he had a skin of water and a smaller one of wine, he indicated to her that they would now return.

"You are weary, Adonnenniel."

Her mind became a sudden tangle starring the words of Captain Obvious, but what managed to come out of her mouth was "Yes, Ada."

Glorfindel laughed. "Iellig, the contrast of your thoughts and your spoken words are sometimes too much. You are very funny."

"I do not mean to be, Ada.  It does not seem right to answer you flippantly, and, I cannot control all of my thoughts. As you already noted, I am tired. This is not as easy for me as I thought it would be; I am trying to do my best." She could not remove every trace of frustration and defensiveness from her voice as she stared at the path ahead of her feet.

While she struggled to master her irritation, Glorfindel studied her thoughts carefully and realized that she had few resources left to her; the demands of the day might have been manageable, but his own requests had taken almost all that she had to give. It dawned on him, that had he not forged her into a stronger version of herself, she would be in tears right now.

"Iellig, I am sorry," he said softly. "I have asked much of you today, and it was unkind of me to speak in this way to you."

That she only said quietly, "Do not worry about it, Ada," while not looking up, fully confirmed his suspicions as to her state of mind.  He sighed, and had a second epiphany. He'd been quick to feel annoyed with Thranduil for his mistakes toward Adonnenniel, but had forgotten how easy it was to make such blunders. She gave so much of herself, without complaint, and usually tried to shield others from the consequences of overstepping her limits. In a smaller way, the same thing was happening to him, now.

On their return Nenni fed Beren, who was perhaps the happiest one in their camp.  When she sat down to her own food, she remained nearer to the hound, not speaking as she ate her meal. The food satisfied well enough, but she saw now that rations were not called "meals" for a reason. _Another thing to learn_ , she reflected absentmindedly. When she finished her food, and had asked for the water, she raised her eyes to Glorfindel; she was not about to make the same mistake again, even though twilight was settling over the camp and Thranduil had already lit their fire. "My Lord, is there anything more you wish me to do, or may I rest now?"

Glorfindel looked at her, his face unreadable. "I wish you to come with me for a walk, iellig." 

It did not escape Thranduil's attention that she replied "Yes, Ada" almost robotically. His eyebrows raised, a little; he could see that his wife was both reaching exhaustion and that something was not quite right between the two of them, but he elected to keep out of it...for the moment. He had been looking forward to taking her in his arms, as she clearly needed rest, and hoped they would not be gone long.

Nenni rose wordlessly and walked a few steps away, retrieving her cloak from her satchel and pulling it around her. She then stood, waiting, with her head bowed and eyes closed. At the moment, she felt no better than a little girl, who had insisted on going on an outing with the bigger children, and was now living to regret it. _Nothing has changed_ , she thought, remembering her first pain-filled week aboard the ship. _Always having to prove things, if only to myself._

"Iellig", she heard, realizing in the diminishing light that Glorfindel had offered his arm to her. Immediately she took it, and walked with him. Nenni did allow herself to lean on him a little more than usual. When they were some distance away, he stopped walking, and she heard him. _What is wrong, Adonnenniel? I can see that you are very tired, but there is more, and I would understand what it is. Are you angry, with me?_

_No Ada, I am not angry. I am only trying to manage. I feel exhausted, and all I want is to go to sleep. It has not helped, that you have asked me to do so many things, but I am not angry, and certainly not at you. You are commanding this...expedition, you have the right to ask anything of me and I must do as you ask. I cannot allow myself to complain; I was the one who wished to come, to be like all the others. But I am not like all the others, and yet I have left myself nowhere to go but forward. I must fulfill my duties, and I will. I can dig very deeply, for such things. I hope you can understand, I do not have anywhere close to your strength, but have placed myself in a position where I have obligated myself to act as all the rest of you must. It is the price I pay for always insisting on pretending I am male, when I am not. I doubt it will be the last time that I find myself in such a circumstance, either. It is not the first. I am unaccustomed to...all this, out here. I will have to learn to be tougher, just like the others did. It is a lesson I must have, either way._

Glorfindel considered her response, perceiving that she was answering him as fully as she knew how. And now it was his turn to reflect. He could erase her fatigue, much of which he had caused, in a matter of seconds. Yet he also understood what she was telling him; she was trying her best and was not asking for special treatment.

_Iellig, it is also the duty of a commander to understand those under him. Or her. It occurs to me that somewhere during our match, you must have depleted the last of your strength. And that once this happens with you, you can barely function, though you continue to do what you can, if asked. Is that a fair assessment?_

_Yes, Ada. That would be entirely accurate._ There was some humor to her tone. 

 _We will return then, iellig. I thank you for indulging my question._ He felt her squeeze his hand, though she did not answer with words. 

She took her blanket, and immediately went to Thranduil. Curling up against him, she fell asleep in seconds, without even having spread the covering over her. Glorfindel helped Thranduil arrange her better, and soon she was covered in a way that would keep her warm.

The older elf resumed his seat next to Thranduil, speaking quietly. "I do not believe I have ever met someone so capable of masking fatigue, nor so stubborn about not wishing to ask for help. I am sorry, for this. I asked far too much of her today, not realizing her limits, but I am learning."

Thranduil chuckled, very softly. "You are hardly alone, my friend. She is...complicated, on a good day. If you achieve some mastery in this area, I sincerely hope you share your understanding with me." He shook his head. "She spoke to me at length, before we left, about her dread of being viewed unfavorably by the men. I would guess that today was her worst nightmare. Has she told you, how females were treated, in the place whence she came?"

Glorfindel met his eyes. "No. I had not known of any of this. Though now, I recall some of the things she said to me..." He heaved a great sigh. "I did not understand how difficult this must have been for her." He rose, and went to Thranduil's other side, and laid his hands on his sleeping daughter. "She will continue to rest with you, and wake fully restored. Though she will not ask for my help, it is only right to give it." He placed more wood on the fire, before turning his attention to Thranduil again. 

"And how are you, my friend? Is there any way in which I can yet help you?" he asked softly. "I wish you to know, I am proud of you, and you have my love. Anyone can make a mistake, but not everyone can accept help with a willing heart and a humble spirit. I am grateful, Thranduil, to count you as my family."

The Elvenking found himself at something of a loss for words. "The honor is mine, my Lord. I owe you a debt I can never repay. You have saved me from a great folly, and lifted a bitter grief from my spirit. I believe that I am doing much better. And if you feel I am not, I am trusting you to tell me," he said, with a wry smile.

Glorfindel smiled, nodding his head in acknowledgement. "I do not believe Adonnenniel has spoken to you, of our collective future, Thranduil?" 

The puzzlement on the King's face provided his answer.

"I will speak plainly, then. It is my intention to remain at my daughter's side, which means remaining at your side as well. I am, for the indefinite future, on a leave of absence from my duties in Imladris. We are on this errand, in part, so that I may leave it knowing that I have done everything possible to ensure the safety of the valley. When the time comes to depart for your Halls, I will be coming to dwell with you. I am of course presuming, very heavily, that I am welcome," he said with a smile.

Thranduil's lips parted as his heart leaped for joy, as he reached over to clasp Glorfindel's shoulder, with shining eyes. "This is a great happiness, for me, unlooked for. You bless us greatly, with your continued presence."

"Thank you, Thranduil. I will be of service, in whatever manner you require."

The King laughed. "It would seem then that the Elvenking has a new advisor. If that was the limit of your contribution, it would be much," he said, gratefully. He thought. "You will be willing to travel with us, to Erebor, come Ethuil? Clearly, you have diplomatic skills of the highest level," he said, with self-deprecating humor.

Glorfindel appeared pleased. "Where you both go, I go as well. I admit...that would be a fascinating and...unique...experience," he chuckled. "By the Valar, I remember Thorin's company. I still believe that Lindir has never fully recovered, from their visit to us. Would you allow me to speak of this to him? I should dearly love to see the look on his face..."

Grinning, Thranduil nodded.

Glorfindel rose. "I will ensure those taking watches understand their duties, then return. Neither of us will take a turn, tonight. But if you do not find sleep, Thranduil, it would not go amiss if you would make use of your gift, from time to time. In all probability, each night will bring us closer to the chance of danger."

"Of course," the King nodded. Though, when Glorfindel returned, he found Thranduil's eyes closed, his wife held tightly in his arms, with Beren curled up on the blanket that covered her. Donning his cloak, he laid himself down next to his adopted family, and took rest while he reflected on many things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Len hannam - We thank you (formal address)  
> Ethuil - one of the six seasons on the Elven calendar, roughly equivalent to mid-springtime.


	16. The Orc Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Echuir 1-2, Imladris, February 4-5, Gregorian]

Nenni woke in the earliest light of dawn, certain that life was completely unfair. She was blissfully warm, hemmed in on all sides. Resting between Thranduil and Glorfindel whose body heat radiated to her, her cloak and blanket covered her, and her feet were toasty under what could only be Beren. Her fatigue of yesterday had been swept aside, replaced with a sense of complete well-being and vigor. The crisp air passed through her nostrils with a fresh and clean scent, and was a delight that she wanted to savor for many more minutes. And every bit of it was being spoiled by a desperate need to find a bush. With a small huff of annoyance, she soon realized that there was virtually no means by which to arise without also likely wrecking the repose of at least one of her companions. Given that poor Thranduil still held her, he was the most likely to be disturbed. But there was nothing else for it. Though she appreciated that since her transition to becoming an elleth she needed to "go" far less often than she recalled doing as a human, there were still times when the function was not to be denied. And this was one of them. As carefully as possible, she extricated herself from his embrace, marveling that by the time she stood up, they all remained asleep.

As she noiselessly left their camp in search of a suitable site for her needs, her thoughts turned to her clothing. It was apparent,  that leggings that would allow her to expose only the parts of herself necessary for this purpose could easily be sewn. It had been one of her chief complaints on Earth; men had an abundance of clothing with zippers where zippers needed to be...and yet the same work clothing for females required  one to become practically nude in order to accomplish a simple but necessary function.  Frowning, she thought of the obvious. _I need to talk to Tauriel._  

With a huff of annoyance, she went a discreet distance away to find a medium-sized rock on which she could perch the very edge of her bottom. When almost seated, she pulled her leggings down just enough and moved her feet well away. Carefully controlling her stream so that it was not too vigorous, she allowed the urine to escape her body with many sighs of relief. Having cleaned herself with a large handful of clean fresh grass blades, she expertly returned her clothing to its original position and returned to the others. Eyeing Beren, she envied him. _He just lifts his leg_ , she thought. _Would that I was so lucky._

To her complete chagrin, Glorfindel raised his head to grin at her.

 _That is not fair, Ada. I would not have thought that if I believed you were awake._ Her cheeks were pink but her eyes were merry; even she had to admit it was funny.

 _Come to me, iellig. There is yet time for a little rest, and it is yet damp and cool._ The temptation of his open arms and warm cloak were too much to refuse, as she occupied her former spot but in a different set of arms. Glorfindel sat up to free his cloak, and soon she sat next to him, wrapped up, with her feet tucked once again under the blanket and the motionless hound that slumbered on.

 _Thank you, Ada, for this luxury as well as your help. I strongly suspect I do not owe how I feel right now solely to sleeping._ While the armor that they constantly kept equipped made sharing affection seem more than a little odd, she could at least find his hand to hold, and squeeze. It helped her ignore that it felt like their cuirasses clunked up against each other...but the alternative, especially if they were attacked at night, made the inconvenience very worthwhile.

 _You are welcome, Adonnenniel. I should never have asked so much of you, yesterday, and for this I am sorry._ _I will do better._ He paused. _Thranduil told me that there were difficulties, between male and female, in the world from which you came. I had not understood, and so I am sorry too for what I forced you to endure. I yet believe it was necessary, but I did not know this was already a source of ill feelings, for you. Is there more you would like to tell me?_

As she absentmindedly rubbed her thumb over his long and heavily built fingers that dwarfed her own, she considered the question. _What exactly are you asking me, Ada? The history of sexism on Earth? Whether I still struggle with feelings of defensiveness because of what life was like for a woman, there?  I could talk for days, if you are not careful to narrow the question. You do not know your peril._ Her words were serious, but laced with humor.

 _I see_ , he sent in a mirthful tone. _Maybe all I should ask, then, is how you feel now, about the men here with us?_

She shrugged. _Better, I suppose. It is obvious to me that the Lord Aragorn has a true and considerate heart, and does not share such prejudices. What the others now think or believe...I cannot know. I will not treat them any differently on account of what happened.  But I would be lying if I did not say that it was a bitter disappointment, to hear the words that were said. You do not know, you cannot know what it feels like, always to be told in ways both large and small that you are less of a person because of your sex, when you know perfectly well that the truth is that you are only different. I am fairly certain my thoughts were loud and clear to you yesterday; I need not elaborate. And while I appreciate that the man could apologize, it is not ever easy to un-hear words once they have been spoken. That he said he was sorry does not erase that those words came initially from a heart that sincerely believed them to be true. But I am supposed to be able to rise above such things, and so I must._

Glorfindel looked down at her, and kissed the top of her head. _Thank you for your honesty, iellig. You have given me much to consider._

Laughter pealed with her thoughts. _Ada, I could hardly manage dishonesty with you of all people, even if I wished to. I am only grateful that what passes through my head does not offend you._

After this exchange, the light in the sky had  brightened considerably, and some others in the camp were beginning to stir.  With a squeeze to her hand, Glorfindel indicated that he must also rise, to ensure that the morning rations were being distributed. He would wish to break camp soon. Moving off of his cloak, Nenni waved him off with a bright smile of happiness and a heart that felt very light and joyous. As she watched him confidently march off into the distance, her thoughts filled with admiration for him. _Though_ , she thought with a smirk, _I hope I will get a rematch one day soon._ She had been undefeated against him before yesterday, and it rankled her to have lost to him when she was tired.

With the faint trace of a smile still playing over her lips, she looked down at her still sleeping husband.  She could not resist reaching out to lightly touch the fair skin of his face. For having been completely enraged with him not too many days ago, it was obvious that that particular emotion had crumbled to dust. _How strange fate is, that of all the possibilities in all the worlds, my thread is woven next to his. Here I am, not six months ago a farmer in the arse end of nowhere, and now I am his Queen. Everything was because of him, all of it. I do not claim to know the Valar, but surely Vairë had to get out a different color just to keep me from wrecking her tapestry._ She sighed. _By Eru, he is beautiful..._

The faintest trace of a smile curled the corner of his mouth, and she laid down next to him to softly kiss his lips.

 _I thought we agreed not to provoke each other's desire while we were on this errand, meleth_ , he baited, his eyes suddenly opening in all their loveliness.

She stared back at him, her head propped up with her hand. _I was not provoking your desire, Hîr vuin. I was wiping the smirk off of your face before it could fully manifest. There is a very great difference._

Laughing merrily, he crushed his lips to her, demanding entrance to her mouth with his tongue. With his wife too shocked to resist, he kissed her soundly before withdrawing, with an extremely manifest smirk now on his face.

As he released her, her eyes were wide. _So clearly that strategy failed,_ she sent, looking at him in surprise.  Nenni lowered her eyes. There was nowhere to go, with this moment. _Truly I had not meant to tease you, Thranduil. I am sorry, if that was the outcome._

Seeing the swift change in her demeanor, he quickly backed down, reaching to touch her face. _Meleth, please do not feel badly. I was being playful. I too, am sorry. I should not have done that._

She took his hand, and kissed it chastely. _Perhaps this is safer,_ she sent with a little smile. He did the same, to her. 

 _Agreed._ With a softened expression of love for her, he gently caressed her cheek before he rose to take care of his own personal needs.

Hours in the saddle later, Nenni was once again deeply mentally absorbed in Beren's mind. It was a delight to her, because she had never spent this much time connected to him. That boredom had driven her to it, was beside the point. Only now was she beginning to understand something of his sensory world, and it was magnificent. It felt much to her as though she was overseeing a communication system of which she was only physically capable of perceiving a tiny portion. She could "smell" along with the hound, but it was like a foreign language to her. Some things mattered, but to what body of information they belonged was beyond her mental sight or understanding. And yet, after the long hours of observation, she was able to perceive the one thing that registered most: Orc. 

It seemed to her as though it was best compared to the sense of sight. It was as if scent was the same as grains of sand, upon the ground, that glowed. And different scents might be compared to different colored grains of sand. Some scent was as a scattered grain, here and there.  Visible, yet not particularly striking. And yet strong trails of scent were like thousands of pounds of the same sand, poured in a pathway more visible than the Yellow Brick Road of Oz. Beren could make out both the faintest traces and the road, but the interpretation of how much sand meant that something worthwhile was afoot, that was the trick. She recognized that the dog didn't just sense, he had also developed a context for that information as it streamed past his nose and mind. Truly, he was a marvel of creation.

Thranduil had  given up having her take the reins, because he realized that she was only holding them, and doing nothing to direct Sirdal's course beneath them. And since he was the one that wished their mount to go here or there, it mattered far more to him. His exasperation reached the point where he called out to Glorfindel in his mind, to please take his beloved on Asfaloth. It was not her fault, but they would at this point in time be better suited to their individual tasks on different mounts. Nenni's feelings were spared when her Ada appeared suddenly at their side, insisting that she come with him. She missed Thranduil's guilty expression of thanks, when she was handed over, and was immediately once again absorbed with Beren. 

During their brief rest for the noon meal, she was largely silent, consumed with her new and fascinating experience. So consumed, that she snuck all of the dried meat to Beren when the ellyn were looking elsewhere; and this time no one else was the wiser. Nenni knew that she had taken so much of what he could do for granted, because, how was she supposed to have known?  Glorfindel, however, was not a skilled tracker, and began to follow far more intently what she was discovering about the dog. He did not interrupt, he only observed her mind, and was soon fascinated and grateful to be experiencing this along with his daughter. Which was why they both saw together, as the scent thickened, and with amazement saw the exact point at which Beren decided that matters had switched from a trail to follow to  something to sound off about. 

 _Now what, Ada?_ she asked, feeling how badly the dog wished to run on ahead, but she was reminding him of his orders. For an answer, she heard the ring of his sword as it was drawn from the scabbard, in a silent signal for all the fighters to form up. He had spoken at length with Aragorn, the twins, Gildor, and Thranduil about his intentions for this point in time. They would advance a little more quickly now, sending out on foot only those with strong tracking ability, the dog, and a half dozen archers to offer them protection from ranged attack. And of course Nenni, who at this point more or less equalled Beren.

Glorfindel gave his daughter rapid orders, to pass along to the dog, and informed her that they would dismount to go ahead on foot.  Nenni called Beren to her; the easiest thing at this point would be that he would run under her hand, and the others would be there to help assure her safety. The objective was to locate their enemy unseen, and plan an attack. The first part was all too easy. Aragorn watched in fascination as she worked with the hound, realizing quicker than perhaps Thranduil that his skills were, up to now, slightly superfluous. Though, while the dog could find a trail like no other, he could not report back with numbers and distribution. Their day and a half of expeditious travel south of the Ford had brought them within sight of the distant Hollin Ridge, and near the foothills of the Hithaeglir.

Aragorn came to Glorfindel, excessively cautious as it became obvious that they neared a heavily trafficked area. He suggested that in all likelihood, they were seeking the entrance to a cavern nestled against the edge of the mountains. These were not orcs that had any love of daylight; they would not be camped in the open lands of the wild. The real question was, what could the trackers find that could reveal the numbers they might face? Glorfindel considered, and reached a decision. Aragorn and Thranduil would go forward, alone. Archers would follow them at a distance, with all stealth, to try and offer protection should the worst happen. All others were to remain where they were, Beren included.  Nenni relayed this information to the hound, to tell him they must stay and remain silent. The lowest growl came from him, and she immediately shushed him. 

 _We are to do as we are told, Beren. Your nose may yet have many uses, but that is for Ada to decide. The safety of all of us depends on following our commands. You have brought us this far on your skill alone, give the others a chance to shine as well._ Some soft and undecipherable noises of complaint issued, but he licked his lips and laid down next to her, his ears still pricked in concentration. Not yet having been taught the kind of woodcraft that allowed for extreme stealth beyond what her elven body provided, she reasoned that the wisest course of action was to lie next to the dog, thereby becoming invisible to distant eyes in the tall grasses. Listening, she waited. And waited. And waited. 

This was her first faint taste of anything truly military. Nenni had watched endless television shows and read countless novels and stories set during the two World Wars of Earth. Often, she wondered what it must have been like, in the trenches or at the battlefields. _Long days of marching, eternal waiting and boredom, and then a chance to all try and kill each other._  The tedium and the stress, she knew, had driven many a sane man past his limits. At least she had the dog to pet, which soothed her and kept her mind off of the passing of time.

It was twilight, when the scouts returned, bearing news. They had seen no living thing move, but the signs in and out of what looked indeed to be a cavern access spoke of numbers greater than their own; perhaps as many as three hundred. 

 _One way to find out_ , Nenni thought. _Plan an ambush, and draw them from the cavern._  Nenni's memory began to churn her recollection of the great battles of her world, and raised an eyebrow when the victory of Arminius over the Roman Legions under Varus came to mind. But, this was not her decision. Unseen by her, Thranduil heard her thoughts, and knew something that Glorfindel did not.

"My Lord," Thranduil said softly to Glorfindel. "You likely do not know that your daughter made a study of the military battle tactics of her former world. Her knowledge has already been used, successfully, against orc incursions in Eryn Galen. She has an idea, but in humility, she will not come to you with it." 

Aragorn's eyebrow raised, but he kept silent. Glorfindel looked at him intently, and nodded. "Summon her, Aran Thranduil, if you would."

Nenni's musings were interrupted. 

_Meleth, come to us, please._

She'd no idea where they were, exactly, but there was an easy solution. _Take me to Thranduil, please, Beren. Silently._  Holding her hand to the back of his neck, she arrived soon enough.

"i Aran nîn," she greeted him, formally, bowing her head to all of them.

Glorfindel spoke. "Adonnenniel, Thranduil tells me that you have studied military strategy and have an idea. May we hear it?"

Her lips parted, not expecting this. "Not an idea, my Lord, so much as a recollection. There was a famous battle in the ancient world of Earth, that destroyed a tenth of the army of the ruling power of that time. It was an ambush, conducted as the result of a successful deception. In brief, the invading army, by carelessness, pride, and the ill-fortune of very bad weather, allowed their numbers to become stretched out along their route of travel. As in, twenty thousand soldiers and support personnel, stretched out for five leagues along their way. With their forces thusly dispersed in, the defenders by predetermined signal attacked all at once along this far flung route, with a terrible and devastating slaughter. Almost none of the invaders survived despite vastly better training, equipment and provisioning.  

It occurs to me that first, you face an unknown number of enemies. Second, it would not be terribly difficult, at night, to hide almost all of your fighters while sending in a few very swift ones to proverbially ring the doorbell and then swiftly retreat the way we came, drawing them out. I do not pretend to know everything of orcs, but in my observation, they are stupid and easily baited. You could in theory cause their cavern to empty; they cannot all emerge at once from a confined exit. Once they are stretched in a line, have your forces in place to attack and kill them while they still believe they are in pursuit of a small number. With respect, my Lord."

Thranduil kept his face neutral, but was filled with pride in his wife. Whether or not Glorfindel chose this course of action, it was a sound and legitimate strategy for the circumstances. The older elf considered. "Thank you, Adonnenniel, that will be all."

Understanding her dismissal, she asked Beren to take them to where they had been previously.

"Aragorn?" asked Glorfindel, once Nenni had departed. "You and your kin know these lands better than any others. What do you recommend?" 

The Chieftain considered. "I cannot offer you better than what Bereth Adonnenniel has already suggested, my Lord Glorfindel, if that is the nature of your question to me. The orcs must be brought forth; it would be foolishness to enter their caverns to assault them. I recommend that a single man, with the hound, and a swift horse outside at the ready, would make the best bait. I have no doubt Beren would not only make a tremendous noise when asked, but also has the senses to keep whoever accompanies him as safe as can be under the circumstances. I recommend that it be one of the men; to have an elf enter smacks of warning. Your kind do not wander the wild in these parts, in the same manner as the Dûnedain."

Thranduil spoke. "The descendants of Númenor can communicate with beasts as can the Eldar. Beren is not ordinary, in either intelligence or ability. With a proper introduction, he would go with one of your seasoned fighters."

Glorfindel reflected. "Then Aragorn, choose the one for this task, and send that one to us. We must now retreat and make swift plans; there will be no rest tonight until much else has been accomplished. I do not feel it is wise to tarry an entire day to take action; we strike tonight."

In a flurry of commands, two of the elven archers were left as sentries, in the event any activity commenced. The vanguard of them retreated to the main body of fighters, that now needed organizing. On their return, they found that others had eaten, and they were provided their own rations to swiftly consume. Nenni did not allow Beren his full evening ration, because she deemed it was unsafe for him to take heavy exercise just having eaten. He was not happy, but was promised the rest of his food, and more, later. Perhaps it was an excess of caution on her part, but she always recalled that hounds could experience a stomach torsion if they ran on a full stomach, and she was not going to add this to her worries.

Given how long the watching and waiting seemed to have taken, plans seemed to commence very quickly, now.  She felt astonished at the short amount of time needed for Glorfindel to decide who went where and did what. _He has only been doing this sort of thing since before they built the Great Pyramid_ , she reminded herself. _He ought to be able to know his mind, in such matters._ Shaking her head, the realization intruded that his years were still so very difficult to comprehend, for her. But, this was not the time to philosophize on the ages of Arda. 

When Nenni was told what Beren would be doing, it was fortunate that Thranduil was the one sent to inform her. He took her aside privately, where no one else could see, and presented the plan carefully. She held onto him in the darkness, struggling with her own irrational fears for some moments, before finally digesting it and nodding.  Taking a deep breath, she released it. _I know what you are doing, speaking with me like this, and I thank you for your consideration of my feelings._ She reached up to kiss him on the cheek. _Thank you, Thranduil._

_You are doing well, meleth. I know this is all very new, for you. Do not be afraid. Trust in what the Valar have promised, and trust in what our hound can do. Most of those here have seen many, many campaigns of this nature. There is as much wisdom here, as is to be had, for the safety of all._

She nodded against him, unable to say more for now. The battles in her mind were always seemingly worse than the ones that involved swords and arrows. His lips pressed against her forehead, and he led her by the hand back to the others. While she struggled to not fret about Beren, it began to dawn on her that she needed to focus on what she was supposed to be doing herself. 

_I will be remaining close to you, meleth. The simple answer is, we will be killing anything that comes out of that cave, once the horn call is given. You and I are assigned to attack once it appears that the cave has emptied; we will likely be among the last to fight, but better fighters are wanted in this rear position in the event we are beset on both sides. As you have seen in the past, their numbers can be deceptive._

_Thank you. When does all this take place, Thranduil?_

_More or less, now. We are to move off with others that will be near our position. We are to lie hidden, but we depart with the man chosen to be the decoy, and Beren. I have explained everything to the dog myself, Adonnenniel. Next to them, we will be closest to the cavern entrance. Come, take my hand._

Feeling grateful more than self-conscious at the offer, she did as he asked. Together they swiftly ran the distance back to where they had been not so long ago. Thranduil's abilities made it simple to find the two ellyn that had watchfully observed the entire time, and who reported that nothing had emerged from the entrance. They took over the same position, deciding that it offered the best concealment. Now that she could see the cavern entrance for herself, an idea brewed. 

 _I am going a little closer to place some ivy_ , she told him. _Not far._

 _Adonnenniel, let me,_ he asked. _I can know if anything is coming near, and you cannot._

Growing out the vine coiled around her bracer, she cut off some and handed it to him. She watched as he went forward, hooded and cloaked, and it surprised her that she had great difficulty following his movements. When he returned, moments later, she immersed herself in her other sight to grow the vine through the grasses, much as she had done at other times when laying her traps. Except, this was being done not with an intention to use it. Rather, those vines were a backup plan, in the event everything went horribly wrong. It would give her at least a chance to control the opening of the cavern, temporarily. She explained to Thranduil, silently, what she was doing and why. With her heart in her throat, she watched a man on horseback ride almost to the cavern entrance, with Beren. In the pale moonlight, her eyes could make out that he dismounted, placed his hand on the hound, and disappeared.

The minutes ticked by, and then her ears thought they caught the sound of a faint bark. Followed by a muffled racket of assorted noises, dotted with barks and bays. The sound grew louder, until she saw and heard two figures burst from the cavern. The man mounted his horse, and he and the dog moved away, but at a controlled pace, as if waiting. 

 _Thranduil, who is that?_ Nenni sent, almost not believing that she had not asked previously.

His hand, which still held hers, squeezed lightly. _Aragorn himself insisted on being the one to go in, meleth. He knows what Beren means to you, and would not entrust the task to anyone else, though we strongly recommended Halbarad for this duty._

Her eyes widened. _Why would he do that for me? He owes me nothing._

Thranduil smiled at her in the darkness. _Does he not, meleth?_

There was no time to elaborate further on his cryptic comment, as orcs began to pour from the cavern entrance. 

 _Keep count of them, meleth._ The tone of his thought was now sharp, commanding. _Glorfindel will want this information._

 _Athon, i Aran nîn._ In this setting, without a second thought she acquiesced all authority to him. As the orcs emerged, she did her best to count, in blocks of ten. For what seemed like minutes, they came on, like snakes exiting their den, a black and unruly line of chittering foes. When twenty seconds had elapsed and no more were to be seen, she sent  _I counted two hundred and fifty._

 _And I counted two hundred forty. We wait another count of fifteen seconds, and then we tell your Adar._ She counted down in her mind, only to hear Thranduil's command a little sooner. _Inform him, Adonnenniel. Now._

Concentrating with all her might, she called out to him. _No more seem to be coming out, Ada. Two hundred and fifty, is our count._

By way of answer, one long horn blast was heard in the far distance.Thranduil's thought was now filled with fire, and eagerness. _Now, meleth, we give chase._

They sprang from their place of concealment at a dead run, hand in hand. The force of his pull on her helped her to run faster than she was otherwise able, and they swiftly closed the distance, with drawn swords. It did not need mentioning between them, that the longer they could go on annihilating from the rear, unnoticed, the more they could kill before they themselves would come under attack. From time to time, Thranduil would check behind them, but no further pursuit came. Orcs could not match the speed of elven feet, and together they accomplished a great slaughter; perhaps fifty fell, one after the other, to their blades that came out of nowhere, stabbing through leather armor or singing softly through the air to cleave the foul heads from their necks. In the distance, she thought she heard the singsong cry of Beren. She wanted to ask Thranduil how he was, very badly, but did not. It would be inappropriate, to disturb his thought over a matter that they could not influence one way or another. 

As they pressed on, far more noise was to be heard. As the orc line had stretched out, riders were diving in and out, in a mounted blitzkrieg against their column. Those on foot engaged, but at least the orcs were as spread out and divided as anyone could have hoped. _Be on guard, meleth, now more than ever. Much is happening, the fighting is now disorganized. Archers can be anywhere, hidden. Keep in motion, use all your senses._

They had long since stopped holding hands, but she tried to remain near him as they ran, reinforcing and aiding those they came upon engaged in combat. She had long since made careful note of the moon and the stars, to keep her sense of direction in this unfamiliar place. Though, the moonlight glinting off the mountains themselves left a clear enough indicator by which to orient, when they were not obscured by finding themselves in a  depression in the surrounding terrain.  After what seemed like a half hour of skirmishing, she realized that she had lost Thranduil. On more than one occasion, she had fought off an orc that had lain in wait, having retreated to the brush, seeking an opportunity to ambush. Her senses could only go in so many different directions, and right now she was most occupied with keeping an awareness of her surroundings with all of her ability.

Her ears drew her toward her next target; yells and shouts that appeared to be nearby. As she investigated, she could see that it was one of the men, by his shorter hair, and that he was faring badly against too many opponents. Nenni arrived in a whirl of steel, killing two before her presence was even registered. It was quick work to her, to help the man defeat all of his foes; these were not the large orcs that would attack them in Eryn Galen, but rather the twisted and stunted "ordinary" type, much smaller in stature. Yet when she turned to him to inquire of his welfare, she heard the rush of an arrow; he was struck in his unarmored shoulder as he let out a cry of pain. "Fall and lie still as though you were killed," she hissed at him, pulling him down with her roughly into the tall grass. "Make no sound, do not move a muscle. I will return for you, but neither of us are safe until the archer is dead." She did not wait for a reply, but instead grew the grass around the man taller, so that he was completely obscured from unfriendly eyes. She herself swiftly crawled on her belly to the shelter of a nearby rock.

 _Thranduil_ , she called out. _There is an archer. Are you able to tell me where he is?_

Faintly, she heard the reply. _Yes, and I can do better than tell you. Do not move, give me a moment._

The seconds ticked by in her mind, until she heard him again, still faintly. _The archer is dead, meleth. Are you injured?_

_I am well, Thranduil. But one of the edain has been shot. The wound is not fatal. I will care for him. Len hannon, Hîr vuin._

Nenni sheathed her swords and returned to the man, and now spoke kindly. "The archer is killed, we may proceed now," she said. "Do you require help to rise?" Receiving no answer, she immediately became alarmed. Reaching out, she began to shake the man gently, only to realize he was unconscious. "Shit," she whispered. "Whoever you are, don't do this to me." _Think, Nenni, think,_ she told herself, trying to enter a frame of analysis she'd hardly given thought to in months. _A, B, C,_ she thought, reaching and instinctively positioning his head to open his respiratory passage. _Airway, Breathing, Circulation._ Her hands traveled to his neck and chest, looking for pulse and breath. Both were there. _Two down_ , she thought. Desperately wishing she could see him as Thranduil could, she felt down his body as she had been trained to do. It was not long before her hands encountered a sticky wetness, spreading though the cloth of his breeches, at his upper thigh. "Double shit," she muttered. There was too much blood, and the vessel that ran through this area of the body was a large one. In seconds, her knife was out, cutting the cloth of his breeches by feel, until the squishy wetness of a bleeding puncture met her hand. _Right at the femoral artery._   _Now it upgrades to, Fuck._

As it went with so many things of this sort, the answer, however nutty, came to her. With her knife, she cut off a corner of the man's cloak, placing it over the wound, and then stepped on it, boot and all. She needed her hands free to make bandages, and the cloth would keep whatever germs were on her footwear from entering the cut. And she could exert the most pressure onto the wound this way. Fishing her blanket out of her satchel, her dagger made quick work of taking two thick strips out of it. Not for the first time, she blessed Thranduil in her mind, for his gift of having sharpened all her blades. She folded the strips to make compresses. In a flurry of motion, grateful for her elven strength, she added her compress to where her foot had been, pressed down, and turned the man onto his side. She commanded the ivy on her arm to grow around his leg, wrap after wrap until the compresses were secure. 

Inserting her fingers under the coils, she commanded them to thicken and tighten, until she deemed the injury was bound well enough. He had been losing enough blood that he would die of exsanguination, long before he ever had to fear losing a limb. Though, she still tried to be careful. Once this was achieved, she reached up with her dagger and slashed through the arrow shaft in his shoulder, leaving the rest embedded. Before she rose, she remembered one last thing...not to make the mistake of not checking the rest of him. Feeling down his back, and the remainder of his legs, she could perceive no other point of significant blood loss, and hoped. _Valar_ , _spare his life_ , she prayed, as she drew one sword in order to be able to hoist him over her shoulder, having wrapped the remainder of the blanket around his upper body. Ridiculous as it looked, this was the only manner in which she could bear his weight, and, it would also elevate his injury well above his heart. Her only hope now was to convey the man to someone who could save him.

She rose up, willing her legs to move upward with his weight over her. He was heavy to her, but not so much that she could not bear him, once standing. Had she still been human this would have been hopeless, but she was far stronger now and full of thankfulness for it. Moving as fast as she could under her burden, she moved north.

 _Thranduil?_ she shouted in her mind. She waited, and called him again, and still there was silence. _Double fuck, and I am going to run out of cuss words_ , she reasoned, trying to remain calm and think. At which she felt very stupid.   _Ada, I need help. One of the men is badly hurt, I am trying to bring him to you. He has lost much blood._ To her extreme relief, a response came.

_Someone will find you, iellig. Remain alert._

_With respect, please make sure Someone can heal, Ada. He is not conscious and his skin grows cool to the touch._

_Iellig._

Nenni did not know form the tone of the last word if he was amused, annoyed, or something entirely different, but either way she had at least notified him and asked for aid. Now, her struggle was to find the best and safest path while keeping both of them in one piece, and travel as swiftly as possible. _Where is my hound when I need him?_ she mused, knowing perfectly well that he was likely busy with far more important and entertaining pursuits. 

The moon was brighter now, and the land relatively level for some way to the north. _Funny how when you don't know a place, it all looks rather alike_ , she thought. Though, once she began to truly pay attention, she recalled that what looked like gorse covered hillocks had been to the west throughout much of the day, and she now saw these same features in the distance to her left, with the yellow blossoms gleaming oddly in the moonbeams. 

"Well at least I'm not getting you lost, adan," she whispered. "After all, you are _supposed_ to be the Ranger." The heady scent of his body filled her nostrils, which flared. He was just shy of not smelling very nice, but was still tolerable to her sensibilities. What worried her more, as she trotted forward with a very rapid, extended swinging stride, is that she felt a warm dampness spreading at the side of her breast. Her best guess was that this meant that she had not stopped the bleeding, not fully, and that his blood was seeping down her armor to the nearest opening, under her arm. Taking a risk, she commanded the vines to grow just a little thicker. She did not want him to die nor lose his leg, and she made her best estimate. That he was already in shock, in her mind, was a foregone conclusion. She held his legs in front of her with both arms, and had no place she could take a pulse or otherwise evaluate him without stopping. Her body tilted to the left in order to accommodate balancing him over her right shoulder; fortunately she was no stranger to cramped or odd positions.

It was not possible to estimate the passing of time, though for a distracting game she would count her strides to one hundred, before starting over again. This was tiring, but in a way she could manage...though she lost count of how many times she repeated this. Mental fatigue would drain her far worse than a task like this; once in a rhythm, she could and did have tremendous reserves of stubbornness and endurance by which to persevere at this kind of challenge. 

"Well, adan, let us have a little music," she finally said. "I know just the thing, though it is a halyard song, and my ship is very far away." Nenni set the pace of her stride to the shanty, though she did not sing loudly.

_In South Australia I was born (To me) heave away, haul away/ In South Australia round Cape Horn, We're bound for South Australia_

_Haul away you rolling kings (To me) heave away, haul away Haul away, you'll hear me sing, We're bound for South Australia_

_As I walked out one morning fair, (To me) heave away, haul away 'Twas there I met Miss Nancy Blair, We're bound for South Australia...._

This was one of only a few handfuls of sea songs to which she recalled absolutely all the lyrics, which ran on at some length, and at the end she felt despair. Though, while she had sung, the song had lifted her spirits. _Would no one come?_ Slowing her pace for a moment to listen, her heart leapt to hear a rider, approaching fast. _It was a white horse, could it be?_ In another moment, the flowing golden hair of the rider left no doubt. _Ada!_ She hurried once again, closing the distance between them as Asfaloth thundered toward her.

 _I am here, iellig_ , he said warmly.

 _I hope he yet lives, Ada. I did all I could before I left, and have only been running along since. He bleeds badly, from a wound at his hip, on the right side. He also was shot by an arrow, right shoulder._   Nenni felt her burden lifted from her at last, as Glorfindel took the man into his arms. She felt as light as a feather, to take a step without his weight.

As she waited, she watched in awe as the brilliance of his fëa flared forth, imparting some measure of healing the man. 

_Ride behind me, iellig. He sleeps on, and I must hold him._

Springing up lightly onto Asfaloth, she slipped her hands under his cuirass to hold his waist, leaning into the warmth of his strong back. It felt so good, so reassuring, not to be alone out here any longer. She squeezed her eyes shut, filled with gladness that he had come, and saved the man.

 _Iellig_ , he sent softly.   _We will speak more, later. Now, we ride swiftly to the others._

 _Yes, Ada._ Altering her grip, she moved her hands to the edges of his cuirass, to steady herself. While Asfaloth had smooth and easy gaits, she could not see the terrain ahead, and felt it best to hold onto something, however lightly. Hopefully the fighting was done, and all was well; she did not know if "later" meant that he wished to be left to his thoughts, but assumed so. Keeping her mind busy, she reflected on her memories, and the song that had made her feel better. Straining her recollections, she tried to remind herself of verses to another. 

_'She has dipped her yards under, hove to off the Horn,  In the fog and the floes she has drifted forlorn, Becalmed in the Doldrums, a week long she lay..._

With a clattering of hooves,  she felt the horse's pace change, and heard shouts of men. In a moment they had stopped, and she swung quickly off of the horse, backing well out of the way. Looking around, she queried _Thranduil?_ When no answer came, she frowned, moving further away from the commotion. This was apparently their camp, and...she was overcome by a desire to be where there were fewer people. Or better yet, none. The day was washing over her, and she wanted now to withdraw.

"Hiril vuin?" a voice asked softly. Nenni turned to see one of the twins next to her. "You look lost," he observed, kindly.

Her lips parted. "In a way, I suppose I am. I just want to be somewhere...quieter, I do not know where my husband is, and...I am sorry, in this light, I do not know to which son of Elrond I am speaking."

"I am Elladan," he said, softly. "Will you come with me? I will gladly help you."

Mutely, she nodded, taking the arm he offered. As he led her away, she thought to ask ,"Have you seen Beren?" 

"He is with Aran Thranduil, and Strider. They are hunting the last of the orcs, the stragglers and those that tried to break away."

"Oh," was all she could manage. Elladan showed her to a place to sit near his warm fire, with a large stone against which to lean. She wrapped herself in her cloak and Elladan sat close, next to her. Staring into the flames, she tried desperately to understand why she felt so unsettled, when nothing really had happened today that was negative. "Thank you, for your kindness," she said, suddenly remembering her manners. "Where is Elrohir?"

Elladan looked down. "He took two arrows, and is with the others that were wounded. Your Ada is watching over them. I was...asked to make myself useful elsewhere."

Her head jerked up sharply. "He will recover, will he not?" she asked, her voice filled with worry.

"He will," Elladan nodded miserably. "I am sorry, it is only that...he is my brother. I am not right, when he is unwell."

Unhesitatingly, Nenni linked his arm in hers, placing her hand on his forearm. "Do not be sorry. You do not have to explain to me that you love your brother, or that the situation distresses you. I would wonder about you, and not in a good way, if it were otherwise. If Ada is caring for him, he will be right soon enough. You are lucky, to have each other," she added, looking away. With a squeeze to his arm, she released him, wrapping her arms around her knees. 

"May I ask you a personal question, Adonnenniel?" she heard.

With a snort, Nenni replied. "I am quite possibly the least private person you will ever meet. You may ask me anything, as long as you are willing to hear the answer." She did not see his faint smile, at her words.

"Why did Glorfindel adopt you?" came the query in a very soft and cautious tone.

"Since I do not share his mind, I suppose you would need to actually ask him that, for the most accurate answer. But, I can guess why you might not wish to," she said, speaking as if to the fire. Her head did not move, nor did she look at him as she responded. 

"I think the simplest reason is, in the short time since he came to us, we had already become very close friends. He could see that I was a pitiful mess who had never had a proper family. Certainly, I had never had a proper father, and the hard truth was, I wished for a real family very badly. Though, I never said that to anyone. I think you already know I come from another world, Elladan, where I was born as a human. There, I was raised by people who adopted me; I never knew my birth parents. They made a colossal mess of parenting in general, and me in particular. I had no brothers, or sisters, and never knew what it was, to be able to love a family member that was not a marriage partner. It created problems that I could never resolve, though I tried. I would guess that since I gave Glorfindel free access to my thoughts, he saw a need that I would hardly even admit to myself. From somewhere in his heart, he chose to give me this gift which I can never repay. I love him very much, and there are not words for my gratitude."

A long silence ensued, while the flames crackled. Nenni held out her hands, enjoying the heat. It was growing cooler, and her blanket was lost to her. Finally, she looked over at Elladan. "Is that what you wished to know?" 

He nodded, slowly. 

"Would it be too nosy of me, to ask why you wanted to know?" 

"No, not if I had the cheek to wonder in the first place," he said. "We know what you did, for us. He was mad at us for hundreds of years. And we understand why, but we do not understand...him. I thought that maybe if I heard the answer, it would help. I cannot even comprehend, that you allow him to know what you think. The very idea terrifies me."

She smiled. "I am hearing, then, that it did not help?"

Elladan shook his head No. 

Nenni leaned against him more, both reaching out to him emotionally and wanting the warmth that radiated from him. "Elladan, Glorfindel is not that hard to understand, though I could see why it might be difficult for you. I think he also does not understand you, my trickster friend. All you need to realize about him is that foremost, he earnestly protects and cares for others. Anything that interferes with that purpose is going to be a negative, in his eyes. I do not think I need to tell you that he has great strength, and is pure at heart in a way few of us can comprehend. Though you may not believe it, there is little that he would not do for you, or your brother. You and Elrohir are very different than he is, in your personalities, and yet you also bring joy into the world." She paused. "I do not wish to be trouble, but, I am very thirsty. Is there a water skin here? I've no idea where Sirdal is." 

Elladan rose, with an expression of reflection on his face. "I know where one is. Do you need anything else, Adonnenniel?" 

"I gave my blanket to a man who was injured," she said. "I feel cold. But if one is not available, then so be it."

With a nod, he left, leaving her to close her eyes, and find the heat from the fire. Frowning, she stood up long enough to grow much more grass. When it was thick and luxuriant all along the stones against which they leaned, she gently stepped so as to flatten it down a bit. Only a minute after she wrapped herself again in her cloak and raised her hood, did he return. Thanking him profusely, she took the water skin, hoping that she could manage to drink without taking a bath. Seeing her incoordination with it, he held it for her, until she had taken her fill.  With a sigh of relief, she thanked him yet again, only to have him produce a blanket, with which he covered her. 

Narrowing her eyes, she teased him. "You are being far too nice to me. What vengeance should I expect, for all this? Will I wake up tomorrow and find you have tied me to the rock?"

His eyes widened. "I will do no such thing, Hiril vuin. We will never do anything to you again," he said quietly, averting his gaze. "It would be like playing a joke on our mother."

Nenni's face fell. "Elladan." She waited, until he had looked at her. "I am more sorry than you will ever know, for what befell your family." His sadness filled the air between them, and it was all she could do not to cry from the grief of it. He nodded and leaned in toward her, tucked up in the same posture. He raised his hood, and they spoke no more. Weary, and feeling a sense of sadness for all that was not right with the world, they fell asleep with their shoulders and heads pressed up against each other like bookends. 

Hours later, Glorfindel came, and found them together, looking like a crumpled mass of dark green fabric.  He had heard their entire conversation, as with everything she spoke. Thranduil, Aragorn, and Beren had not yet returned. His last act was to reach out to Thranduil with his mind, to determine his safety. The reply came that they were well, but their pursuit had led them far afield. Hopefully by dawn, they would return. With a sigh, Glorfindel added more fuel to their fire, and laid himself next to his daughter, who stirred when he arrived. Opening her eyes and seeing her Ada, her thoughts were yet dark and troubled. _Ada, where are Thranduil and Beren?_ She reached to hold onto him, welcoming that he took her into his care. That Elladan slumped down further against her ribs as she leaned away, did not even register.

He brought his peace to her unsettled mind. _They are well, iellig, but delayed._ _Rest now, and do not be troubled._  

Nenni closed her eyes, and slept again in an instant.

As he looked over, he saw that Elladan had not moved, but now watched him wordlessly, out of a face etched with fatigue and sorrow. Reaching his arm, he offered his hand to the younger ellon. Surprise and uncertainty flickered across Elladan's eyes, as he slowly placed his hand in Glorfindel's. His lips parted as a healing sense of calm flooded through him, pushing all difficult thoughts aside. Wonder, and gratitude passed across his features, before he was taken in a restful sleep. With a smile, Glorfindel gently released his hand. Holding his daughter to him, he closed his eyes as bright Eärendil sailed overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A passable version of Nenni's sea shanty "South Australia": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDjOAsxeokw]


	17. A Late Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To those who are reading this story as well as "At the Edge of Lasg'len", it's your lucky day over here also. One chapter a day will be released through Christmas as my gift to those of you who have stuck with this monstrosity of a story for so long. This book is now completed with twenty-six chapters, and its sequel "The Road to Erebor," is already well underway. Thank you for being my audience, as Nenni's world grows and expands, and my best wishes for everyone's happiness this season...whether you observe Hanukkah, Turuhalmë, something else, or nothing at all :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Echuir 3, Imladris, February 6, Gregorian]

The barest light filtered into the eastern sky when Nenni began to wake. A heavy mass leaned on her that did not seem to conform to Beren, but she mentally dismissed it. Whatever it was, it was warm, and warm was good. The steady rise and fall of her Ada’s breathing reassured her, as did the perception that he held her. She barely cracked an eyelid open to perceive how early it yet was. Her ears told her that no one stirred, and she closed her eye, losing herself in the momentary appreciation of her current comfort. Sleep came again.

Those same arms shook her gently what seemed like a minute later. _Iellig, it is time to wake. There is much to do, and I wish for your help._

 _Of course, Ada_ , she answered, struggling to sit up. Craning her head about, she chortled. It was not Beren; she had completely forgotten that she had been a guest in Elladan’s camp. It was his slumbering weight, that had slumped against her. Carefully, she slipped out from underneath without waking him, and covered him with her blanket.

 _Iellig, while I applaud your kindness_ , _Elladan must wake as well._

 _Oh._ Pink-faced, she removed the blanket, and knelt down to gently shake the ellon’s arm. “I am sorry to wake you, but Ada says it is time to get up, Elladan.”

Her heart melted to see his eyes open with the same look of charming disorientation that she sometimes saw in Beren, when he was roused from a deep sleep.

“May I keep the blanket, mellonenin?” she asked.

Elladan nodded, as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Of course, Hiril vuin.”

_Iellig._

Nenni looked up to see Glorfindel's stern but kind eyes. _Care for your needs, and meet me where the wounded are gathered as soon as you can._

By way of answer, she bowed her head deeply to him as her steps retreated. It did not take long, to clear her head and her bladder, and return to him. Though she was initially uncertain where to go, by daylight it was easy to locate his golden hair and tall form. As she walked, she carefully folded the blanket and added it to her satchel. By the time she reported to him, her mind was reasonably alert. She looked around everywhere, as she waited for further instruction, and still did not see Thranduil and Beren. She tried to hide her disappointment, and slight worry.

“How may I help you, my Lord?” she inquired respectfully.

“Begin assessing the injured, and you may start with Endalan, iellig.”

 _Who is that?_ she thought, confused.

_Iellig, it is the man you carried last night. The man whose life you saved._

_But, I did not save his life, you did._ The thought was out before she could stop it. Right away, she knew her choice for a response had been a poor one. _I did not mean to contradict, Ada, I am sorry. Please, can you point to him for me? I did not ever see his face, or anything else. It was dark._

The irritation that had begun to cloud Glorfindel's features quickly vanished, at hearing her immediate apology. He led her by the hand to the correct person. To be fair, though there were few seriously wounded, there were many men yet asleep; it was not entirely obvious.  _Here, iellig._

Feeling more than a little incompetent, she bowed her head again, now wondering what to do. _Assess?_ Nenni hoped he meant, assess like an emergency medical technician of the State of California, because it was the only kind of assessment she knew how to perform. What people, elves, _anyone_ did here, was beyond her. Sighing, she moved toward his head.

“Endalan?” she asked without being too loud. “Can you wake?” No response. Next she shook him gently, having already determined by his color and the rise and fall of his chest that he was not ready for burial just yet. He still did not respond. Huffing slightly in annoyance, she checked his pupils. She had no penlight, but could shield his eyes from the sunlight and then expose them. They were equal and reactive, which was good news. She checked the pulse at his wrists, and then removed his boots to check the pulse at his ankle ones and the tops of his feet. Both were equal and strong; more positive signs. She replaced his boots. and her eyes narrowed. _Time to find out just how unconscious he is._ Shaking him again, she waited for a response. Nothing. Reaching out, she pinched the tip of his nose, very hard. His eyes flew open, and he spluttered weakly, looking up at her in a bewildered fashion.

She did not miss a beat. “What is your name?” Nenni drilled.

“Endalan,” he said, vaguely terrified of her.

“Where are you?”

He looked around, wild-eyed. “West of the Misty Mountains, south of the Bruinen, last I knew,” said the baffled man.

“Who is your commander?” she pressed on.

“Strider, my Lady” he answered softly, as awareness and recollection crept back to him.

"What day is this?"

He considered, confused. "I believe we are now in the first days of Echuir, my Lady."

“And do you have pain, anywhere?” Nenni inquired, in a much softer tone of voice. The man had not been trying to evade her, she now saw; he had only been very deeply asleep.

“My shoulder, and my hip,” he replied, frowning, looking at her as if he was struggling to remember.

“Nowhere else?”

He shook his head, No.

“Is the pain bearable?”

He nodded. “I have felt better, but it could be much worse.”

“Good”, she said, encouragingly, as her thoughts amounted to _Alert and Oriented, times four_. _Well enough._ “Rest again, now. I am sorry, for the rude awakening; I feared you were yet unconscious. I will find out, if you may have food and drink.” She regarded him for a moment, before turning away.

Not far away, she saw Glorfindel, who had been watching her.   _Is this what you wished me to do, Ada?_  He nodded, in a way that would have been imperceptible to anyone else. _And can this man have food and water, if he desires it?_ Again, the slight nod. Nenni could feel her body tensing. While she regarded him highly, she was beginning to feel...toyed with. _With respect, why are you behaving this way toward me, Ada? Is something the matter?_

He did not immediately respond, though she thought she caught a slight flaring of his eyes. Something indefinable came over her, and she strode toward him. _Ada, what is wrong?_ She looked into his eyes levelly, and did not flinch. Still she was met with silence, and a flicker of doubt or indecision passed over his face. Her eyes hardened. _Ada, you are more powerful than me in every way, but you are not more stubborn. If there is something about Beren or Thranduil you are keeping from me, I demand to know. It will not go well between us, otherwise; they are my responsibility just as much as yours. Do not place my regard for you under strain, Ada, I plead with you. And if I am mistaken, then I ask you to forgive my rash words.  Mostly, you are causing me to feel afraid, because...this is not like you._

He sighed, and his shoulders fell. _Iellig, I cannot reach Thranduil, since I woke. It may mean nothing, and it may mean a great deal. I did not wish to tell you. I too feel fear, because I do not know what I can do. I do not know where they went, and I do not know how to reach the mind of your hound._

_Who was the last to have seen them, and where was that? Obviously if Thranduil was with Aragorn, they joined forces at some point._

_It was...here, basically. This campsite represents the furthest extent of the line of orcs; how far they came north. Thranduil, Beren and Aragorn left to hunt those who ran off to the west, to try and escape our attack._

_And being who they are, they likely left little trail for others to follow,_ she mused. _I will agree that it is worrying; for Thranduil not to respond, it means he is unconscious. Or does it? Can other factors, like being in a cavern, affect your ability to reach another mind?_

Glorfindel frowned. _It is possible, though improbable,_ he acceded. _I have not forged the same connection with him as I have with you. You could be in the very pits of Moria, and your thought would reach me._

Nenni took his hand. _Ada, my heart tells me that all is yet well. The promises of the Valar lie on them, and regarding the Lord Aragorn; Vairë will long weave his tapestry yet. Let your spirit find cheer, and...help me understand what it is you wish to do with these injured ones, unless my floundering is entertaining you somehow. Guide me, please, so that I can learn and be useful. I do not even know if you have fulfilled your purpose; I have been told next to nothing about where this excursion stands. Will you not consent to enlighten me?_

He smiled. _Yes, Hiril vuin, I will._

Her eyebrow raised. _Ada, you never call me that._

_Then perhaps I need to start, iellig. I am to live in your Halls where you reign as Queen. Your deference to me and your humility has made it easy to forget this. But you have demonstrated, more than once, that you are a Queen indeed. I am grateful for your words, Adonnenniel, and I apologize for requiring you to make demands from me._

He took a very deep breath, and exhaled, looking out to the west. _None of our forces were killed last night, but some were injured; one almost died, and it has weighed on my mind and heart. I too care for Thranduil, and certainly Aragorn and Beren as well. I have allowed my burdens to cloud my judgement. And the simple answer is, we have succeeded, the orcs are dead, and we are organizing to return to Imladris once all are accounted for._

Nenni did not hesitate to embrace him, holding him tightly. She did not care who saw, or what they thought. _I love you, Ada. I know that I cannot always help you as you help me, but I will always do what is within my reach. Come. Surely there is food, and surely at least some of these men and ellyn are hungry._

With the mirth that she was far more used to finding in him, he laughed. "There is, and they are. Help me, and we will procure their rations."

The next hour was spent unwrapping food, and helping injured bodies to sit up, eat and drink. If she fussed more over Elrohir than the others, Glorfindel wisely said nothing. He showed her the stores of medicines, instructed her how much miruvor and other healing cordials each could have, and what kinds of salves were used for what kinds of injuries. She found that the salve for pain that she knew so well was in abundant supply. Glorfindel had not known that she was skilled at massage and very patient with this; she proved to be a great help in easing the discomforts of the men. When she returned after some time to Endalan, the man continued to frown as she patiently rubbed the salve into his shoulder, all around his arrow wound.

"Why do you frown so, Endalan?" she asked. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, my Lady," he answered slowly. "It is only that I keep remembering something about a woman, but it is your voice that is in my mind, and I do not understand."

"A woman?" Nenni asked, intrigued. "What woman could that possibly be?" she frowned.

"There was a name, my Lady," he said sheepishly. "Nancy Blair."

Nenni stopped rubbing in the salve as her eyes grew wide and her lips parted. Before she could stop herself, merry laughter came forth. "You are remembering the song I sang, as I carried you to Lord Glorfindel," she laughed. "But, how you understood the words, I cannot comprehend; they were not in your tongue. It is a strange thing, indeed."

"It was you, that fought off the orcs?" he asked, eyes wide in disbelief. 

"Yes, it was me. You can thank me also for the cuts to your breeches, and the tear in your cloak. I did what I could for you but...you were very bad off; the wound at your hip was a serious one. I am filled with gratitude that the Elflord found us in time; I feared for your life and your limb. That you are awake and speaking to me is my prayer to the Valar having been answered."

He looked away from her and whispered. "Would you sing the song for me, please?"

Tilting her head, she regarded him with a smile and chuckled. "Very well.  _South Australia I was born (to me) heave away, haul away..."_

_*****_

Three hours later, all of the injured had been fed and tended. As she had promised earlier, she returned to Elrohir and spent extra time using the salve on him. He had taken both arrows in his back, and was confined to lying on his belly or his side. It was his great fortune and misfortune that the arrows had lodged in bone; his spine and ribs took the force of the arrows, and the surrounding tissue was very painful. No one was the wiser, if she tended to the badly knotted muscles of his back that were secondary to the injury. Occasional sighs of relief escaped him, as his pain was greatly eased.

"Hiril vuin, why are you being so kind to me? I deserve this least of all," he said, through the occasional winces as she came too near one of the wounds. 

"Because, Elrohir, life is too precious to waste only granting to others what they deserve. I hold nothing against you; all is well between us, for my part. Your brother is worried about you, and it is not in me to watch either of you suffer if I can help you. I do not know what I am doing around here half the time, but I will try to return to you later, to see if I can help you more. Rest, now; I hope you can find some sleep." Covering his back carefully with the blankets, she stroked his head slowly, watching as his eyes closed and his breathing became regular. A faint smile had come over his face. _When they are not being total little shits, they really do look like angels_ , she thought.

Rising, she turned to find Glorfindel watching her yet again, amused. She half expected to be chided for the coarseness of her thoughts, but instead he had only a peculiar expression of approval. 

_You are very kind, iellig. And I have good news. I have heard from Thranduil; they expect to be back before the noon meal._

Her face broke out in a wide smile, before she frowned. _Ada, Beren will be half-starved and all exhausted. He has never, ever been on an outing that will have asked this much of him. Please can everything be ready for him? I wish he could ride on a wagon, just so he could sleep._

_He has more than earned what you ask for him. The success of this errand has rested on him more than any other. There is room for him among the injured. In fact, right next to Elrohir. If you come with me now, we will secure his rations._

Nenni took his proffered arm. _Could you tell if they were...well, Ada?_

_I think so, iellig. He sounded very weary, but even for Thranduil this would have been an effort._

_If Thranduil is weary, I hesitate to ask about poor Strider._

Glorfindel laughed. _Your husband is mighty among the Eldar, Adonnenniel, but even he pays a price for long days spent mostly in a Palace, being waited upon. Strider is hardened to this life; do not be surprised if he comes out a little bit ahead of the King._

She chuckled. _We will see, indeed. What else can I do, to be useful?_

_At the moment, nothing. After the midday meal, I hope to begin our return. It will be slightly slower, on account of the badly wounded, who should not be jostled too much in the wagons. Fortunately there are not many._

Nenni nodded. _Ada, if I may ask, why do you not simply heal them? I still find myself confused about the nature of your gifts. I know they are different than Thranduil's, and yet similar._

_Because I cannot, in the way Thranduil can. And, I understand that Thranduil's gifts cannot be used on everyone. I have seen enough in both your minds to realize that the full strength of his gift can really only be given to his closest loved ones. As you already know, I can influence the workings of the mind and emotions, give sleep, diminish the experience of pain, and infuse strength. But I cannot heal at the level of bodily restoration that Thranduil can. Skin or very superficial wounds are one thing, but deep injuries are beyond my ability. I can and do keep the injured as comfortable as possible; and when it is safe, the gift of sleep is often the best I can offer._

_You sent Elrohir to sleep,_ she exclaimed as understanding washed over her.

_Yes. Though your care of him helped as well, easing his pain. He will be the better, for it._

Frowning, she thought further. _But Ada, Endalan was bleeding to death. If you cannot repair flesh as Thranduil can, how is he still alive? His wound was very serious._

Glorfindel gazed at her, with the closest thing to a smirk she had yet seen on his face. _Iellig, you did that. Your treatment of him and the workings of his own body closed the wound. I imparted strength, for his body not to fail during the worst of his weakness. He did lose much blood, and will need the skill of others to speed his healing. But it is to you that he owes his life._

Nenni puckered her lips, as a wave of mischief came over her features. _Nonsense, Ada. I am certain that it was Miss Nancy Blair._ Her eyes sparkled, as he burst into good natured laughter, having heard the song and her conversation with Endalan. However the mirth they shared was interrupted, when she spotted three figures in the distance.

 Focusing with all her might on Beren, she said three words loudly in her mind. _Momma's got food!_ It could not be helped that her lips parted; she had never seen the dog leap to a dead run so fast in all their time together. Rushing to the wrapped packages, she began pulling them open quickly, lining up the food on a clean spot in the grass. Only just did she get the last package open before Beren hurled himself at the food, arriving in a blur. With wide eyes, she watched the ensuing demolition of the rations, counting to herself in morbid fascination...eleven seconds, to eat every last crumb of what amounted to rations for four men. Holding his head, she asked him only one thing as he whined and cried in greeting.  _Have you had water, Buddy?_ It was plain from his thoughts that he'd had this in abundance, but nothing else. _Come here with me. There is a place for you in the wagon. Elrohir that will lie next to you is hurt badly, you must not step on him, but you may carefully lie against him._ In perhaps a half minute, he was settled next to Elrohir, flopped down in bliss to be off his legs. _You are the best hound in this entire world, Beren. Good boy, Buddy, thank you for all that you have done._ With a spectacular belch and one of the deepest sighs she had ever heard, Beren's eyes closed.

She cast a pleading glance at Glorfindel, who nodded to her. _Go, iellig. I will make sure Beren sleeps._ Wordlessly, she placed her hand over her heart in thanks to him, as she ran toward Thranduil. She very much did not care that with her flaming red braid streaming behind her, she was likely a complete spectacle to the entire camp and probably as un-regal as it was possible to be. Closing the distance, she was not happy to see that the two supported each other...the question being, who was helping whom? They were equal in height, and it was difficult to tell.

"My Lords," she said with complete seriousness written on her face. "You are very late for breakfast." Aragorn grinned broadly at the joke, whereas Thranduil smiled weakly. She sighed, reading unspoken signs. "Poisoned arrow?" she inquired to Aragorn, who nodded. "One?" Another nod. "Where?" 

"The back of my leg, above my knee, Adonnenniel," Thranduil spoke very softly. Once she watched his gait more closely, she could see that he was favoring his right leg, though she was equally certain he was determined to hide it.

"How long ago, and has it been treated at all?"

This time Aragorn answered. "Late last night, my Lady, and though it was not all I could have desired, I did have some athelas."

The imp in Nenni made an appearance. She crossed her arms, looking at Thranduil appraisingly as she walked alongside them. "My Lord King, once again, this is not the natural order of things. And, you have taken all my fun away; how am I supposed to rule your kingdom unchecked and go off on unauthorized expeditions, when this injury occurs in the wilderness far from home? I expect that you will grant me a forfeit, once we have returned to our Halls."

Aragorn's eyebrows shot up, as he realized to his great amusement that a private joke was being shared in his presence. His face broke out in a grin. Thranduil's sides began shaking with laughter as the corners of his mouth curled up. His voice was under strain, from the difficulty of walking. "I missed you also, wife; though I beg of you, do not make me laugh anymore." In spite of his discomfort, a twinkle came into his eye as he spoke, and his brief glance up at her was one of unmistakable longing.

Nenni entered his thoughts to discover a great fatigue, but none of the depth of suffering he'd had from the spider sting. She spoke softly. "Forgive me, Thranduil, I could not resist. I will do nothing to interfere with your dignity the rest of the way back. Mostly, I am desperately glad to see both of you, and will hear later how this occurred. Please, take my arm. Lean on me as well." She offered her arm to him in the same manner he had done countless times for her, and smiled inside of herself to feel that he actually placed weight on her. Locking her arm rigidly, she supported him while matching his stride, and gently caressed the back of his hand.

 _Ada, Thranduil was shot. One poisoned arrow, back of right leg above the knee. He does not seem too bad off, but he is exhausted. Aragorn had some athelas, and treated him._ In the distance, Nenni could see the figure with golden hair going into swift motion, making preparations, and wondered if Beren's place in the wagon was in jeopardy. Thranduil's head was bowed down again in concentration, and she looked over at Aragorn. "Len hannon, Strider," she said softly.  The Ranger bowed his head to her, with a smile that was working hard to mask a great weariness.

They reached Glorfindel swiftly, who ordered Thranduil laid on a blanket on the small wagon being used for the treatment of injuries. Her sharp ears overheard Aragorn tell what had occurred. Which amounted to, they had been returning, when Thranduil was shot from behind by a hidden lone orc. Beren had been restless just before the attack. As near as either of them could tell, the arrow may have been intended for the dog, who was running near to Thranduil. Once the King was struck, the hound found the orc in a matter of seconds and...Aragorn shook his head, not wishing to continue to describe what had happened.  He'd removed the arrow as swiftly as possible, binding the wound, and they then stopped long enough for Aragorn to build a fire and bathe it with what little dried athelas he could set into the hot water. Thranduil had insisted that they press on to return, rather than taking any rest; they walked relentlessly through the night and morning.

 _Give him a dose of miruvor, iellig, and see that he eats and drinks as long as he reports no nausea. The sooner he is fed and treated, the sooner he will sleep._ Nenni did not need to be asked twice, though she knew it was awkward and uncomfortable for him to have to sit up on his elbows when he was already so tired.

_I will do all you ask, Ada, but...would you help him, please? For my sake?_

Glorfindel sighed, considering. _She will almost never ask for herself, but she will ask for another._ Pity passed over his face, and he walked to Thranduil, and laid a hand on him.

_This will only help a little, iellig; he needs to be tired in order to fall into a deeper sleep. But he will struggle less, now._

Her eyes filled with both gratitude and adoration, as she hurried to do as he'd instructed. She helped Thranduil hold his head to receive the dose of miruvor from a flask, and then unwrapped the food for him, breaking and cutting what was there into bite-sized pieces. With a smile, Thranduil reached to gently take her wrist.

_It is my leg that is injured, meleth, not my hands or teeth. You need not fuss so much on my behalf._

_Perhaps I am not doing it only for you, beloved_ , she said, meeting his eyes, though her thought was kind. She leaned down to press her lips against his forehead. _I have water waiting, when you are ready to drink. And before you ask, I do not know where the wine is. But I will find it, before next you wake, if any is to be had._

Thranduil ate steadily, and then drank his fill as she held the water-skin for him, with a look of relief on his face at the long overdue refreshment. He laid down with his head cradled in his elbow, amidst a sigh of relief.

_Meleth, I do not wish to sleep. My injury is not that bad._

She smiled, caressing the back of his neck and stroking his hair. _I think you forget to whom we owe our obedience, just now. It is pointless to argue. And if you will look around you, you will notice that all the wounded, regardless of the severity of their hurts, are lost to slumber. Besides, you have been awake for more than a day. I cannot in good conscience plead on your behalf; you should rest._

Raising up once again to survey his surroundings, he saw Glorfindel nearby, gazing at him with an expression that was kind but stern. His arms were crossed over his chest, and on seeing this Thranduil lost the will to resist, understanding that it was hopeless. With a nod of acquiescence to the older elf, he lowered his body back down and closed his eyes.

_So be it, meleth. I can see that I am overruled._

Nenni looked up, having laid her hand against Thranduil's cheek.   _Gi melin, Thranduil_ , she sent, with all the love she could muster. She inclined her head to Glorfindel as if to say, _whenever you are ready._ The King was sent gently to sleep the moment he was touched. 

_Iellig, his wound needs further treatment with athelas. I will care for this, but I ask you to find Elladan and Lindir, who in turn will gather those who assist them. You are to work with them for the distribution of the midday rations. It is early yet, but we have a long slow return to the House of Elrond, and I am unwilling to linger for no good reason._

There was a flicker of resistance in her eyes, because she wanted very much to remain with her husband, even as she knew that made no sense. Bowing her head to kiss her Ada's hand, she rose up to look for Elladan. _Curse travel cloaks_ , she thought, as she looked through what was more or less a milling sea of stained green cloaks and long hair in shades of brown. Herself, Thranduil and Glorfindel were the only ones to have different coloring. Shaking his head to himself, Glorfindel pointed to the north, with a smile. _Over there, iellig._ His daughter was very intelligent, but he noticed that at times, her powers of observation lacked. Greatly.

With a self-deprecating grin, she thanked him, and walked off to care for her assignment. Though as she moved away, she frowned.  The more she rolled Aragorn's account of their having been ambushed over in her mind, two key things did not make sense to her. _Why had Thranduil not called out to Glorfindel, and why had Glorfindel been unable to reach Thranduil?_ Her eyes narrowed. She was missing information, and would make a point of finding out more, later. Especially since the most obvious answer had her concerned that Thranduil might be much worse off than he was letting on. For someone allegedly experiencing little pain and possessing so much strength, the struggle to walk the short distance here had been palpable on his face, and also did not fit with the "facts", if indeed facts they were.

Glorfindel followed her mind yet, and his eyebrows raised. _Perhaps her powers of observation are merely stronger in some areas than others._ As Aragorn was not far away, looking carefully at Endalan, he beckoned the Chieftain over to him. Aragorn had known Glorfindel for almost all of his years, and like the twins, held him both in awe and fear. He had always commanded the utmost respect, and nothing had changed as Aragorn had added years and taken on ever weightier responsibility.

"Strider, is there anything you wish to add to your account of the King's injury, now that he is sleeping soundly and cannot hear a word you speak?" Glorfindel's gaze was penetrating, like a schoolmaster speaking to an errant pupil.

Aragorn smiled. "My Lord, it was Aran Thranduil's wish to not cause concern for others, and while I agreed to aid him to maintain appearances, I will not speak a falsehood. He is an ellon of immense strength. The part I left out of my account was that he sickened rapidly after being shot, and for many hours afterward he was so ill that he was not really present with me. Whether he was fully unconscious I cannot say, but certainly he could not walk. I carried him for much of the way. Only well after daybreak did some inner strength of his win out, and he regained enough vigor to walk at my side as you saw." 

Glorfindel nodded, smiling. "You have answered well, caught between two difficult forces. Three, actually," the Elflord said, with a grin. "The next part I will leave up to you. Thranduil's Queen suspects that your tale is missing key information. She will seek you out, sooner or later. You can find her and tell her yourself, or I will. But either way, she will know the full truth before very long."

Aragorn looked puzzled, as he tried to work out how everyone knew so much when no one should have known anything. And yet out of the deep respect he held for all of the Eldar in general and Glorfindel in particular, he would not presume to ask further.

Glorfindel elected to make a rare concession. "Strider, as you well know, I keep my own counsel.  But you are no ordinary man, and Adonnenniel regards you more highly than you can realize. I know that I do not have to ask for your discretion, in this. The answer to your unspoken question is, the Queen has forsaken the privacy of her thoughts with both myself and her husband. Few are aware of this, though she considers it no secret. The three of us share a mental bond which is uncommon, but necessary to our circumstances. When thoughts are freely shared in this manner, it becomes difficult indeed to deceive others. Last night, I learned from Thranduil that you were expected to return, around daybreak. And yet this morning, well after daybreak, you were not only not here, I could not reach his mind for many hours. There had to be a reason."

Aragorn smiled with humility. "The Eldar are indeed complicated, my Lord. I thank you for your trust; this conversation will go no further. I will speak to the Queen myself, and hope Thranduil will forgive me. But if I may ask a boon while I am yet in your good graces, it would be to know of Endalan? How was he injured?"

"You may care for two matters at once, mellonenin. Adonnenniel saved him from his attackers and tended him with such skill as she has, carrying him quite some distance over her shoulder before I found them alone in the wild. He was bleeding to death, and she managed to seal his wound though she possesses no ability with our healing arts.  I strengthened him, with what gifts I have been given. But regarding his original circumstances, she is the one you need to ask, as she is the only one who truly knows."

It pleased Glorfindel, on some level, that Aragorn's face registered no reaction beyond the bow of reverence he gave before withdrawing.  _I believe, something further will come of Adonnenniel's deed; though I cannot say what._ Turning to look at the sleeping form of Thranduil, he shook his head and sighed. He could not say, based on what he knew of his daughter, how she would take this latest news. Especially in light of recent events...and yet, her reactions could be surprising. He felt sorry for Thranduil. In a matter of days he had gone from being on entirely solid footing, to one who seemed to be clinging to a treacherous route up a rocky mountain. He had taken a few steps toward regaining the correct path, only to stumble once again and slide backward. Bad to questionable decision-making seemed to abound in the King's mind. And yet, it was not for him to say; he recognized that however deeply he had enmeshed himself in their lives, they yet knew each other better than he did. Raising his sky blue eyes to the heavens of the exact same hue, he cast these thoughts aside, for now. It was time to heat more water, and tend to what he now understood of his friend's injury.

Pacing through the wilderland hours later, the morning had seemed like a blur. Under the organizational oversight of Glorfindel, Lindir and Elladan, camp was broken and preparations for travel were made swiftly. The wagons that had held provisions now held those who could not walk or ride. The wounded slept on, under Glorfindel's watchful care. Being slower, and carrying the most vulnerable, the wagons bearing them travelled in the middle of their column in case they should somehow come under attack. Nenni found herself alone on the large black stallion, vaguely under the impression that she was in charge of far too much horse for her slight weight. But as with all beasts that served the elves, he was well-mannered and docile. It did not escape her ruminations that this handsome animal was almost a dead ringer for the horse that had once launched her into a fence, breaking bones in her back. And yet she felt no fear, but was perfectly at ease. _I guess that is one rehabilitation success story,_ she grimaced. More even than Thranduil, patient Legolas had had much to do with the restoration of her confidence; she would have to make a point of telling him about this. It would put a pleased smile on his merry face, if nothing else.

Aragorn and the other men led the march back toward Imladris; give or take the injuries, the errand had been a complete success. At this pace, they would be three days, returning. Not knowing what else to do with herself, really, she rode back with Glorfindel and Elladan. It kept her within sight of Thranduil, Beren and Elrohir, which at the moment were the sum of her chief  concerns. Though, she allowed her horse to fall behind theirs, a little. A storm of broodiness was slowly gathering in her mind, and she had every intention of letting it take its course. Aragorn had come to her, in the downtime while they waited for everyone to finish their preparations for departure, inquiring about his charge's injury and apologetically offering her the missing details which she had been prepared to extract by less pleasant means. She strongly suspected he spoke to her at her Ada's prompting, but no matter; he gained yet more esteem in her eyes, by volunteering what she wished to know. It was actually refreshing, to not have to descend into one of her interrogations. She was more than capable of grilling others for information, but found it to be emotionally draining. And she was always, always resentful of having had to do it in the first place.

 _Why couldn't people just be fucking...forthright, honest?_ She frowned. Hardly ever in her life, and certainly not since coming to Ennor, had she ever told an untruth or taken a verbal misstep without immediately seeking to correct her wrong. It was just...supposed to be what you did, especially with those you loved. She rolled over in her mind, that Thranduil had clearly tried to hide the seriousness of his injury. It was possible, under the circumstances, that he had intended to tell her, or Ada, but that matters had just gone sideways. Though, she could not reconcile how he could be so stupid as to require Aragon to exhaust himself through hours of walking when swift horses would have come for him, had he only asked. What explanation he had for that one, aside from his pride, she could not fathom. Her mood grew blacker, as she thought about it. _Aragorn and Arwen's wedding present from the Woodland Realm just got an upgrade, the way I see it_ , she glowered.

How many times had she been chastised by Thranduil, practically groveling for his forgiveness, for being found ill by him? And not even on purpose, but accidentally? _And here he elects to try and hide something like this when it was severe enough to cause him to lose consciousness, for all practical purposes? What in hell had he been thinking?_   _Frankly, this frosts my tits_ , she thought, raising her hood. She knew that her facial expression was glacial, and she really had no desire to have others looking on her. But there was more going on here than just Thranduil...and then it occurred to her. _Dennis. Dennis and his goddamn lies, and his "failure" to mention anything and everything._ And how it was like the first pebbles sliding down a hillside. It was easy enough to overlook one misstep, or even five. But when it became a pattern...at what point do you have to accept that your partner is just entrenched in an outright practice of deceiving you, laughing all the while? But...Thranduil was no Dennis, she knew that in her heart. _Why, then?_

 _Maybe he wanted to spare me worry, like the time I went on the spider hunt and said nothing about it for sort of the same reason....but look how that worked out; that was hardly an example to follow. He of all people should know that._ And...then the lightbulb went off. _My entire fucking family and their nutball thing about hiding illnesses. Guess I shoved that memory into a deep hole_ , she thought, groaning at the recollection. Even now, the stupidity of the behavior she'd endured for almost all her life on earth made her want to dismount, just to bang her head against a rock or three. Any time someone was sick, had to have an operation, just....anything at all, it was treated like classified information at the Pentagon. Nobody could be told because, allegedly, they didn't want anyone to worry. Even though no one _was_ going to worry; _they_ were the ones doing all the worrying. And in spite of the fact that she was just about the most nonchalant person in the world about anything having to do with sickness, they'd pulled the same stunt on her, over and over again. Until the shite really hit the fan, and they needed her. Then it was the wringing of hands and the overreacting and the gnashing of teeth. 

Transferring the reins to one hand, she reached up to massage her forehead. _Sure god, don't let it be that. If I find out he's bought into that kind of lunacy I...I don't know what I'll do. And maybe, just maybe, none of these thoughts are right. Maybe it was just another moment of Thranduil using colossally bad judgement; there is a wee bit of that going around lately._ She sighed. _What is the matter with him? All this time as his wife, and he ruled both the realm and our relationship with more or less incredible skill. Always knowing what to do, always in charge. And now...what is it, exactly? Or is it me? Am I the one, seeing him with different eyes? Is this some reaction inside of himself, to knowing he has lost control over me?_

 _I am not framing this right_ , she reasoned. _I'm still missing some larger point here. I cannot control him, nor anyone else. I can only control myself. So, what do I want, what do I want to be different?_ Everything in her mind ground to a halt, as the machinery of her thoughts tried to struggle towards and answer. _I wanted to feel like we were working as a team, at least a little bit, though, that isn't exactly right. How could we work as a team when it was a battle and he had to go...do other battle-things?  Where it went wrong was when he made a bad choice by not calling out to Ada when he could have. And as I cannot know his motive, I cannot understand._

_What if he tries to evade that, too? Would he lie to me? He has a far stronger mind, he probably could trick me, if he truly wanted me to believe that black was white...but if we are arriving at a place where that is occurring, we have more problems than I thought. And THAT is the issue...when Dennis pulled this crap, there came a time when I had to realize that whatever came from his lips might, or might not, be true. And once that dynamic is set up, then there really is nothing left. With an established pattern of lies, there can never again be real trust, or honesty._

_So what is really happening here is that I need to know that I am hearing and seeing what is true. Anyone can fool me, it isn't hard. I'm pretty sure the world "gullible" is embroidered on my fëa, if they look closely enough. How is it that the ellon is managing to push every red button I have, all in the space of a week?  I hope, for his sake, that he has a good reason, and I equally hope that this isn't something I have to drag out of him. I hate to say it, but the best case scenario for him is that he was being a complete idiot who wasn't thinking clearly on account of the poison or otherwise._ Nenni shook her head. _Don't turn me into a bitch, Thranduil. You really, really don't want to have to live with that person for the rest of our days together. And more than that, I don't want to have to live with me like that, either. It's your choice; I know how that story ends, I've dwelled in that book more than once._

 _Ugh, listen to me. Did I get all that out of my system, now? It isn't that bad, not yet. My heart wants to believe that this was an honest mistake. He just....can't be another Dennis. He can't be. The problem is, I don't trust my heart as far as I can throw it, because all it's done is let me wallow in relationships I should have left much sooner than I did. But I'm not alone, any more. I have Ada. I believe I could even talk to Elrond, though some part of me desperately wants to contain the weirdness...we really do not need everyone to know that in the Woodland Realm, the inmates are running the asylum. So just...let this go, for now. Don't let what happened on another world rule your mind. Or judge him. Nothing here is the same._ Her thoughts paused, for a long while. _God I miss sailing._ Staring blankly ahead, she began to remember sea songs, until her mind calmed and a smile returned to her face...it was still incredibly funny that Endalan remembered Nancy Blair. _Thank all the Valar I didn't sing "Bell Bottom Trousers" to him..._ she turned beet red under her hood.

Glorfindel had followed all of her thoughts, and decided to leave her be, for now. They could speak, later. But he understood more, now, about her, and what she struggled to overcome. He saw the process by which she tried to work out her own difficulties. He sighed. She had definite disadvantages, for finding herself paired with a personality like Thranduil. There was a frailty in her, and he could be like a clumsy animal amidst the most fragile glass. Yet, she had strength, too; in some ways she was harder than adamant. The difficult part was, he had never met anyone this complicated. In all their world and the lands beyond, no one had ever been brought here from entirely outside, and been asked to...function at all, much less at this level. She truly was alone, in a certain sense; no one else here could ever have her same experiences. And yet surely the Valar, surely Eru, had had a purpose, in this? They were loving, and did not act without reason. In this he would place his trust, and do what he could for both of them.

Nenni began to sing, though not remotely at ordinary volume. With Thranduil asleep, no one could understand her anyway, except maybe Glorfindel. She wondered how that worked, with languages. He spent enough time in her head, surely he could understand what she did? Or not, who knew. At the moment, she did not care, and was feeling very bored. Sirdal seemed most appreciative, as she saw his ears immediately rotate back in order to listen to her better. She chose long, slow arias that ran on forever, and matched them to the pace of his walk. The ones in Italian were the nicest, with their lovely vowels. That the horse was pleased, was the sum of her thought. He really was a beautiful animal, and she told him so, in her mind. When she finally stopped, much later, Elladan dropped back to ride next to her.

"You sing beautifully, my Lady, though I cannot understand any of it. What are those songs? What tongues are those?" 

"Thank you. They are just songs from the place from which I come, about all sorts of things, from romantic love to walking through the forest. If Thranduil was awake, he could allow you to understand the words; he can somehow...do something. The only song I know from here is what Arwen taught me, _A Elbereth Gilthoniel_ , and I would guess you know perfectly well how that one goes."

Elladan regarded her. "You sing better than she does, though I will have to deny it if you tell her. I have to live with her."

Nenni laughed merrily. "Again, thank you, though I find her voice beautiful. And I would never tell her any such thing. It is different than mine, just as this music is very different. Those who wrote music on Earth sometimes made a contest out of seeing who could write the hardest things to sing, songs whose main purpose was to show off. I don't think there are compositions like that here, so, it is like comparing apples and pears. Just be glad your sister has musical talent. There is not enough of it, no matter what."

Elladan groaned. "I wish she had far less of it, actually, but...you assuredly heard about that."

"Yes, I did," she chuckled. "So let us talk about something less painful. What do you and Elrohir like to do? Not duties but...what interests you, how do you like to spend your leisure time?"

The ellon's eyes lit up. "Elrohir and I are smiths. We like to make weapons, and other useful things of metal. Though, often we must repair items that are broken. I prefer only to work with metal, but he enjoys forming leather as well."

"Then obviously you have a forge at Imladris?" she asked.

He nodded. "Would you like to see it, sometime?"

"I would, very much. I know this sounds foolish but...I have always wondered what it felt like, just to make something simple with a hammer, like a hook. How you heat it, how hard you have to hit it, to do anything to the metal. I have watched others do this work on an anvil but...if you would not laugh at me too hard, I would enjoy very much to try. It was a craft of bygone times, on Earth. Everything that had to do with bygone times interested me," she said wistfully. "Though, I am not sure I am well-suited. I really dislike being burned, but..." she smacked her forehead lightly. "What am I talking about, there is Thranduil. I am sorry to ramble on so,  there are times it is all still so new."

"We would be honored to teach you a little," he said. "When Elrohir is better, that is."

"He will be well, soon enough. Fear not, you two will be unleashed against the world again before long," she said with just the right amount of affection and teasing in her voice. He found humor in her words, and smiled.

*****

The sun was sinking low, when Glorfindel called a halt. Those who were wounded were awakened while others made camp. It was agreed that they would again share a campsite with Elladan. She was asked to aid both Thranduil and Elrohir with miruvor and the salve for pain, to which she readily agreed. They would be both brought to their campfire afterward, and would eat and sleep there. The men would care for Endalan, in the same manner. She gave them each the cordial, first. When she tended to Thranduil, she pushed down all her ire of earlier, and hid it away. However, she did enter his thoughts to understand what pain he had in his body. When she found none, she sighed and shook her head. This was going to stop, right now.

 _I'm not buying it, Thranduil_ , she sent. He had already been turned carefully on his side, so that he could drink more easily. He looked at her, wide-eyed. She took his chin in her hand, gripping it quite firmly. Her gaze was stern. _You will allow me to understand your pain, no matter what the degree. Do not hide from me._

His eyes widened even more. _But meleth, I..._

_Do not 'but meleth' me. I was not born yesterday, and this is not a discussion. You show me now, fully, or you deal with Ada, who even you cannot deceive. Your choice._

His blue eyes wavered under the intensity of her gaze and then faltered, at last looking away.  He replied in a tone suffused with contrition, his eyes cast down. _Adonnenniel, I am sorry. Forgive me, please._

The body she had expected to perceive now came to her awareness, full of pain and aching. It was worst around his wound, followed by his lower back and shoulders, and down the affected leg. The strain of so much walking, after the poison, must have been phenomenal.

She released her hold on his face, to caress his cheek. _Lie back down on your belly, Thranduil, please._ She would start on his lower back, uncertain with the men around how to preserve his clothing or his modesty in order to work on his leg. He did as she asked, immediately. Gently lifting his tunic, she began to rub the salve into his skin in gentle circles, feeling what he felt as she worked. She waited for a little while, and then decided to go for the jugular, with her bullshit detector dialed up to eleven. _Thranduil, would you care to explain yourself?_

The thoughts tumbled out of him as though they could not wait to escape. _The best explanation is that I continue to behave as a complete fool, meleth. I want to have an excuse, but am not certain I do. I feel confused and...I do not understand why I tried to hide the extent of my injury. Perhaps it was my pride, perhaps it was not wishing all of you to worry, and either way or something else different, it was inexcusable stupidity. If someone else had done the same, I would be infuriated. I have already broken your trust, and in the past have spoken to you harshly over far less. I am quite possibly the worst excuse for a husband and King this world has ever seen._

Relief washed over her. Perhaps she was once again fabulously fooling herself, and she would ponder that possibility and more, later on. But it was the reply she had hoped most to hear, and it had been offered freely.

_No, I do not believe that is correct. Even with my ignorance, I can think of one who made a much greater hash of both obligations. And, I forgive you. All will be well, Thranduil. I love you, and will care for you. Be at peace._

Though he barely made a sound, she felt his mental anguish as well as the heave of his chest as a sob of grief escaped him. She did not want this, for him. _You will be helped, beloved. Do not let your heart be weighed with sorrow._ Looking up, she searched desperately for Glorfindel and realized he was standing right behind her. This time, he did not wait for her to ask, but laid both his hands on Thranduil's shoulders, removing his distress and imparting calm. Nenni continued to rub at his lower back, but for a brief moment, shut her husband out of her thoughts. 

_Ada, thank you. I would like to talk later, when he is asleep. He is becoming altogether like I was before, and I think I have an idea why._

_And what is that, iellig?_

_He is like...water. When he was at home, in his Halls, his duties and the pattern of his life kept a pressure against him, all the time, much as a cup forces what is inside of it to be a particular shape. Now that he has come here, those pressures have been lifted for the first time in...who can even say how long? He is having to face weaknesses in himself that could always be buried, swept aside, mashed down. He said, not many days ago, that he felt like he was falling apart. When the mind begins to lose its anchors, it is as a snowball rolling down the mountain. Without your help, he would be in grave danger. I pity him greatly, for I know this kind of suffering all too well. While I do not wish to make excuses for him, I find myself wondering if the fact of being here precipitated his behavior of the past week. But as it stands, he can find healing here as well; here, there is aid for him, if he will receive it. He does not have to be reduced to ashes, as I was. This visit was supposed to be for my sake, but now I wonder who needs it more._

Glorfindel considered. _There is much merit, to what you say, and I will reflect on this for a time. We will speak, after dark._

She nodded.

_Ada, how am I supposed to use this salve on his leg? His breeches make this impossible._

_He will not be riding for at least two days. I will return soon, with other clothing that will allow for access to his leg. There are always a few extra garments brought with the provisions for just this sort of difficulty._

Nodding again, she returned her attention to her husband. His lower back was eased, so she would try to access his shoulders. _I am sorry to turn you again, but I need to unbutton some of your tunic._ He obliged her, and as she undid what seemed like far too many small buttons, she could not help recalling with a smile the first time she ever watched his shirt come off. He silently followed her thought, as she slipped the loosened garment off of his shoulders and upper back. She leaned over to kiss his forehead tenderly, before asking him to lie flat again.

 _Perhaps you would tell me of the adventure you had with Aragorn, prior to this misfortune?_ she asked, as she began to knead the salve into his shoulders. He moaned softly, as he felt his discomfort diminishing. Not so much with words, but rather with memories, images, he showed her. It amounted to, he and Aragorn, who could both run very swiftly, were keeping up with Beren who relentlessly pursued the escaping orcs, even though they kept splitting off from each other. Stupid though orcs were, they did not divide up well enough to elude the pursuit, but just enough to create a nuisance and require many extra hours to catch all of them. They had been certain they'd killed all their enemies, when the archer struck. Perhaps he had not meant to show her the memory of his being shot, but before he could stop it, the searing pain of the poisoned arrow slammed into her mind. Though she'd never been stung, she wondered if this was what a jellyfish encounter was like; a terrible, burning torment. 

She did not use the salve on his neck and upper arms, but she massaged there as well, stalling until Glorfindel returned. They both helped him into what Nenni essentially thought was a long skirt, though she kept that word out of her mind. He was then able to unlace his breeches, and they helped pull them off modestly. Now he could lie down, and she had access to all of his leg. Finishing his treatment, with his pain abated, she covered him in a blanket. _I will be yet right next to you, but must do the same now for Elrohir. If you wish to communicate, I am here._ Turning to Elrohir, she spoke to him, before she gently pulled down the blanket covering his back and began to work. 

Nenni saw in her peripheral vision that Thranduil had turned his head to watch her. _What happened to him?_

 _He took two arrows to his back that were not poisoned. Both struck bones, though, and are yet very painful. Or at least, that is what I am told; you would know better than I._ Carefully and very gently, she began applying the salve to the area nearest his wounds, rubbing it in with the very lightest touches she could manage.

 _The arrows have torn some of his ligaments, though none are completely severed._ He frowned. _His entire back, and his neck as well, are in considerable pain. You should use that all over those areas, to help him._

_Thank you; I certainly will._

Elrohir's head was turned away from Thranduil, and the younger ellon's voice sounded almost tearful as he thanked her. She felt so very sorry for all three of them, that had been badly hurt.

 _Who is the third, meleth?_ he asked.

_One of the edain, his name is Endalan. He took an arrow in the shoulder, also not poisoned. But he was also cut, at the artery that runs at his groin, nearly bleeding to death. I came upon him, some time after I lost you._

_Would you show me?_

_Yes, but I warn you that my language was less than Queenly._

A beautiful smile came over his face, since he obviously thought this was funny. Though, as she related her memories to him, she wondered if his eyebrows could go much higher.

 _How did you know to do all that?_ he asked.

She shrugged. _That is what I was trained to do, on Earth, help people in medical emergencies. Here, with healing powers and elvish medicine, it hasn't exactly been necessary or useful. But in the absence of those things, I guess it has some merit after all._

_It has more than some merit, meleth. He would have died, without you._

_So they tell me. I do not mean to be snarky, but I was only doing what anyone would do; one's best to help a fellow fighter with whatever skills are available. I have to be dispassionate about this kind of thing, in order to function. I think you understand?_

_No, I do not. I cannot remain dispassionate when I heal; that is the crux of the problem for me. If I could be as you are, I could use my gift to a much greater extent._

_I chose my words poorly. I meant that, I think you understand why I would prefer to remain dispassionate, given that I have that option._

_Then, yes._

Nenni smiled, as she moved up to Elrohir's shoulders. Though he was trying to be silent, the occasional gasp escaped him as she kneaded the discomfort from his  body.

_Would you like to see what you are doing, to him?_

That sounded intriguing. _Yes, though I do not know if I will understand._

_Close your eyes. I will show you what is under your right thumb, as you do that._

She had found a knot in his muscle and...her lips parted, in complete fascination. It was not easy to describe in words, but if the muscle she was pressing against had its own fëa, perhaps it was something like that? There were colors that changed in her mental vision, from an angry red to a calmer blue, as she worked the soreness out. She could feel the changes in the tissue with her thumb, even as she "saw" with the vision of his gift. It was like her own gift but...not. There were many colors, and Elrohir was not a tree.

 _Well if that isn't amazeballs...you need to get well; you should be the one doing this,_ she teased, opening her eyes.

_Maybe if it were you, meleth, it would have more appeal. Somehow the thought of massaging one of the twins does not exactly inspire me._

_Well, it should. They mean well. Elladan was kind enough to look after me last night; it was a chance to learn more about them. One of several chances, I guess I could say._

_And what did you discover?_ he asked, his eyes curious.

 _That no matter what we appear on the outside, most of us battle our own demons. And that they are no exception. If for no other reason that seeing what lies beneath their exterior, I would willingly help either of them. And, this errand was undertaken so that Ada can leave here, with us, and have peace of mind. Elrohir took injury, on account of it. I feel like I owe him...something. All elves are...family of sorts, I guess it is not unnatural to be drawn to some more than others?_ She half asked, half stated, what was in her heart, becoming suddenly filled with yearning for Thranduil. Nenni had to look away, lest she lose her self-control. His hand touched her leg.

_Gin melin, Adonnenniel. And yes, I believe we are all family of sorts. I feel this about those I serve as King, all of them. And now that I am finally outside my own walls...though I am slower here to have these sentiments than you, I do understand. Your kindness graces all, meleth, and I include myself in that. I will try to rest, and allow you to finish your task._

Surprised to hear this from him, her lips parted, as she watched his eyes close, and with effort refocused herself on the feel of Elrohir's sore muscles.

Rising finally, she found the campsite, and made her own modifications. This included making use of  stones and grasses to create very soft beds for the two injured ellyn, including something that would allow her to elevate Thranduil's leg and allow him to sleep on his back. The fire had already been laid, and she walked off to gather some fuel of her own to ensure that there would be extra warmth. By the time she was done, it was nearing dark and was time to bring Thranduil and Elrohir to the camp. Nenni helped Thranduil to walk, very slowly, to where he would lie down, and then fussed that his cloak was tucked around him. Because he desired it, he was allowed to sit with his back against the stones that were there. Elladan was very clever at finding and appropriating campsites with built-in backrests, she noted, and was grateful for it. 

Glorfindel would not allow Elrohir to walk, but carried him like a father would a young child in his arms, somewhat to the twin's great chagrin. The golden elf waited until there was enough darkness that none of the men would see what was done, knowing that his pride would otherwise suffer. While being moved thus, he felt that vigor flowed into him, and inhaled sharply in surprise. In all their long years together, he had never experienced what he had heard the great Lord was able to grant to others. "My Lord, thank you," he whispered, for the first time in an age looking on Glorfindel with something besides trepidation. To his shock, as he was lowered down, Glorfindel kissed his brow. 

"You are welcome, Elrohir." He placed the twin carefully on his belly in the place his daughter had so obviously prepared. 

Nenni saw some of this and guessed what was occurring between them, but averted her gaze out of respect...and because a tear fell from her eye that she wished to hide.. If anything was more heartwarming than seeing her Ada extend this kindness to one of the twins, she did not know what it was. She pretended to need to fuss with removing her extra blanket from her satchel, to cover Thranduil. Her hand found her comb, that she had forgotten. Her husband's hair was an uncharacteristic borderline mess, and with a smile she took the opportunity to comb it for him. He closed his eyes, and seemed to greatly enjoy her touches. She was about to put it away when he held out his hand.

_You are certain you feel strong enough?_

He nodded, his eyes sparkling. _I know I will be made to rest again, soon._ _There is nothing more I would rather do with what time I am allowed to be awake, meleth._

It had been days since he had originally plaited her hair. _I would like it if it could be left loose, or nearly so. We will do nothing but ride slowly and...it feels nicer that way._ She sat with her back to him, realizing as he smoothed his hands over her hair, that she wanted him so very badly. Swiftly pushing the thought deep down she filled her mind with whether she had grown enough grass or not; lovemaking for them was currently an impossibility. When he had finished, she thanked him and excused herself to take care of personal matters. 

As she walked away, for the first time she could recall, she shut everyone out of her mind. _I didn't say which personal matters I wanted to take care of_ , she smirked. It occurred to her, that this was the first time she had chosen to do this, with deliberation, and did not feel as though she should somehow explain or apologize. _Everyone tells me I have the right to privacy when I choose,_ she thought. _It is perhaps more than high time I listened to those words. It is possible to yet share myself with those I love and honor, without feeling like a...mental prisoner._   _There is now no further merit, to live as I have done all this time; especially when all I want are a few moments to myself now and again._

The rising heat in her body demanded an answer, one that she now felt free to give herself without compunction; the ban on self-pleasure was over and done with. On this errand they were always armed, so she knew that she was as safe as it was possible to be, but kept alert nonetheless as she walked in search of a private place. Finally she discovered a hillside that contained a small cleft, completely screened on all sides. Sitting down and stretching her legs out, she slid her ungloved hand under her clothing to find herself slick with want. Clearing her mind, she began to lightly stroke herself, thinking all the while of the feel of her husband's lips on hers, the touch of his hands, the pleasure his body gave. She wished she could massage her breasts, but it was not worth the hassle of unbuckling her cuirass. Her climax came swiftly amidst nearly inaudible panting, as she cupped her sex and felt the powerful contractions against her fingers. In a half-minute more, her pleasure had subsided and she felt like she could think once again. And now she really did need to relieve herself, in the way she'd originally suggested. Afterward, she wiped her hands well in the tall grasses. It would mask the musky scent of herself to everyone else...but Beren, and he likely wouldn't tell. Feeling immensely relieved of tension, she opened her thoughts again to the ellyn, and returned to the camp.

Elladan had brought food; the others were already eating. Unwrapping her packet, she did not have to ask what the food was. _Shut up and eat it, Spoiled Rotten Queen. It could be weevil-infested hardtack and salt horse...or worse._ They'd made hardtack on the ship once, for giggles. It was truly awful...and she imagined the meat component aboard ships of yore was simply nausea waiting to happen. By contrast, the lembas was crisp, faintly sweet, and contained much virtue...and the meat and fruit looked like that which they claimed to be. Though it didn't leave one feeling exactly satisfied, it provided more than enough sustenance.  _Weevils._ With a nearly inaudible giggle she remembered the time she'd been in charge of the stuffing at Thanksgiving, and found weevils in the bread cubes. All the grocery stores were closed, and there was nothing else. Brian's wife at the time had been...a little uptight. Nenni had gone ahead and made the recipe, bugs and all (after discreetly getting rid of as many as possible, of course), and to this day laughed about the fact that no one but she and Brian were the wiser. _Wherever you are, Brian, here's to you and the stuffing_ , she thought, lightly raising her lembas a few inches into the air. He would still think it was funny. She frowned. _I never did pay him back for the pumpkin pie disaster, though..._

Glorfindel looked on to see Thranduil break into a smile as he overheard his wife's recollections. He did not understand much of which she spoke; only that it was an amusement from her former life. _She asks me often of Gondolin that is no more, because she knows it was important to me. And yet I have asked her next to nothing about whence she came. It is not right._ And yet he felt as if he really did not wish to know, on some level. It sounded too different, too...hostile to the nature of being one of the Eldar. _And yet I must make more of an effort. I chose to be a father to her, and I am obligated to love all of her, not just the bits that are easiest and most familiar._

The cloths that had wrapped the food were collected, and Glorfindel rose. It was time to prepare the injured for rest. It was his concession to the ellyn here, that they would be allowed a few extra moments to converse. Elladan sat close to his brother, in quiet discussion, and Nenni took Thranduil's hand.

_Are you feeling well enough, under the circumstances?_

He nodded. _I have not told you, Adonnenniel, how proud I am of how well you have navigated this errand._

Her face broke into a smile. Praise from him, about this, meant something. She squeezed his hand.

_It was a good learning experience. Though, what I learned was not what I expected. There is so much more to this than just the moments of fighting. And those were the things that are not discussed so much, and therefore were more hidden from me until actually doing this._

_Such as?_

_The boredom and weariness of travel, the ease of becoming irritable with others, the mental strain, the emotions of seeing others be hurt._

He gazed into her eyes. _I would like so very much to kiss you, if you would allow it._

Leaning in to chastely press her slightly parted lips to his, she held both of his hands in hers. It was a long kiss of comfort, of shared experience, and love.

_Forgive me Thranduil, I cannot give you more. Not without eroding my willpower in a place in which it cannot be allowed to falter._

_Knowing that you share my heart, in this; it is enough, meleth._

They sat, with their foreheads touching, until Glorfindel returned. Without being asked, Thranduil arranged himself to lie down, thanking her for her makeshift pillow by which to elevate his wound. Beren magically appeared, and curled himself up on the King's opposite side. Nenni kissed Thranduil's forehead, and made room for Glorfindel, who now approached, having just sent Elrohir to rest. With a wan smile, Thranduil watched the approach of his healer. "Ci maer, Thranduil?" the older elf asked, kneeling down and placing his hand on the side of the King's face.

The sea-blue eyes looked up at him with a great depth of calm, and barely nodded. His hand reached back, to lightly hold Glorfindel's arm. "Ni maer, Hîr vuin...Len hannon."

"Ma," Glorfindel smiled. "Glasson, Aran Thranduil."

*****

It fascinated Nenni, to see Thranduil demonstrating affection, however limited, to another. She had only ever seen him voluntarily touch Legolas. Maybe some of that had to do with that stuffiness known as Royal Protocol, of which she felt desperately determined to learn as little about as possible. Or maybe it had to do with elvish stuffiness in general...her people were not overly given to physical contact outside of family, she realized... _oh. Well that was astoundingly bad_ , she thought, squeezing her eyes shut and pinching the bridge of her nose. _Ada, I am so sorry..._

Glorfindel rumbled with mirth, placing his hand on her shoulder in reassurance. _Iellig, I took no offense. We are family, yet we are a very new family. I do not blame you, that your mind has been so busy adjusting to me that you have not given much consideration to my relationship with Thranduil. To Thranduil. It is all a bit complicated, is it not? Come, let us cover him with a blanket, and we will have our talk._

He rose, offering her his arm, and turned to the other twin. "Elladan, we will return eventually. Do you require anything else?"

"If it is not trouble, my Lord, I should like to cover Elrohir with another blanket," he asked with great respect. 

Nenni immediately went to her satchel. "Here is the one you allowed me to keep, this morning, Elladan," she said, quickly flicking it out to unfold and gently settle it over his sleeping brother.

"Thank you, Hiril vuin," he said softly, as he leaned against the rock to watch over his brother.

Glorfindel led her some distance away, locating a suitable place they could sit together. "Your mind has been a busy place today, iellig. I hardly know where to begin."

"Welcome to my world, Ada," she sighed. "It was bad, and good, all at the same time. Or should I say, it was bad, but it could have been much worse."

_There is more you wish to say, iellig? I am listening._

Nenni reached for his hand, and held it tightly. _When I was  on earth, I knew two different men that were like, and yet unlike Thranduil. They projected strength, self-confidence, and dominance tempered with what looked like fairness and charm. And in the beginning, it seemed like they were rocks in the ocean. Strong, unmovable, able to weather any storm. But as time went on, I learned that it was a facade. Inside, they were a mess. Filled with doubts, insecurities, badness and low self-esteem. In my own way, I tried to help each of them. I found that if I offered counsel concerning how to grow stronger, they would tell me how worthless they were and that nothing would ever make anything better for them. But if I pointed out that their veneer of strength was one that would not serve them well for one reason or another, then I was the awful person who undermined them and refused to support them. In short, no matter what I said, they turned it around and made me wrong. I learned to give up, I learned that what was really happening was that they did not truly wish to be any different than they were._

_One of the men was the father that raised me; the other was a man who I had taken as a lover, but he may as well have been a husband. Both left a deep and damaging impression on me. And while I know that Thranduil is neither of them, there are commonalities. It is nearly impossible for me to set aside my past. I think I am afraid that what I am seeing in Thranduil will turn out to be the beginnings of a much greater disaster with him, though he has given me no reason to believe that he is bad at heart. What I am trying to say is, what is going wrong with him circles over some of my worst doubts and fears. On top of what has already happened, it is taking an act of faith to not...run screaming, on some level. I am rambling, and I am sorry for that. There is so, so much baggage I carry around in my head about all these things. And yet I will find my way through it, gladly, if I could only know that he can be truly well. Does it make sense to say that I would gladly sacrifice my well-being for him, as long as it is not in vain? That was the problem, before. I gave so much of myself to ones who did not deserve me, because I could not see that their hearts could not ever change, until it was almost too late._

_I do not even really expect an answer, Ada. Sometimes just saying the words helps me to sort out my problems. I have had no one to talk to like this, since I left Earth. I am thankful enough, just to have you listen._

Glorfindel placed his other hand over hers. _But iellig, I can offer you some answers. Perhaps, the one answer you most wish to know. For I have seen Thranduil's heart. He permitted me to enter his mind, once, on the day he caused you to leave him. I asked for this consent because like you, I needed to know that my gifts to him would not be wasted where they were undeserved. It is true that he has the ability to deceive you if he chooses; you saw this today. Yet as you already noted, he cannot do the same to me. His spirit is as transparent as glass, before my gaze, and I can tell you that there is no malice in him. But there is pain, and confusion. I tell you this, because I believe what you fear the most is to be once again deliberately misused._

Nenni took two deep breaths, as she digested this. _Yes, that is what I fear the most.  I fear what I would become, in order to survive yet another betrayal of this nature. I fear to even think about it..._ she trailed off.

_Iellig, I have given much thought to what you said about him, earlier. It is very likely that you are correct. For the first time in many centuries, he is in a place where he is not in control of everything and everyone around him. That alone, for who he is, is a great strain. I believe if the time ever came where he no longer needed to rule over his people, he would be genuinely lost. His rulership is his skill, his gift to others...and all of the Eldar need to express their talents as best they may. Few can do what he has done; the strength of his spirit is mighty. I would not wish it for myself, but I do wish to aid him. His remaining time here in Imladris can yet be well spent. So I wish to propose a bargain with you. I will do my utmost to explore his struggles with him. The ones from his past, and the ones I have seen today, and any others that may arise. I will need time alone with him, perhaps daily. Your task is to continue on at his side. Love him, support him, and perhaps at times, endure him. When you can, enrich your relationships with those here, Adonnenniel. I have watched you blossom, as you have gone from spending nearly all of your time around only Thranduil to forming new bonds. You will return to your duties and obligations soon enough; I would have you do so with your spirit strengthened._

In the dark, she smiled. _Ada, Thranduil told me that I do not bargain well. I think you are worse. How is it a bargain, when you do all the real work and I am obligated only to do what I do anyway?_

He laughed softly, and removed his hand to bring his arm around her shoulders, wrapping her in his cloak as the chill of evening increased. _You are very funny to me, iellig. There are so many things that are obvious to me that you do not notice, and yet you keenly observe other details that escape my attention. You are correct, it is not a bargain at all. Shall we call it a plan of action, then, instead?_

 _We will call it whatever you wish, as I was only teasing you. But Ada, there is one thing I can tell you that you may not have seen. I would never speak of this to any other, but if he is to be helped, you should know. He struggles, a great deal, with forgiving himself for his past wrongs. I think he feels he deserves to be...punished more, if you will, and anything he perceives as a failure on his part, he takes very hard.  That and, I am not certain he yet understands how to govern anger, when it comes over him. He pays it too much mind, and so it can yet rule him. Now that I think about it, the most serious missteps I have seen him take have their roots in his inability to set his wrath aside in a timely manner. Then again, no one is perfect._ She tried to snuggle against him, but their armor made it odd to say the least. _This must be why turtles don't hug_ , she reasoned, exasperated.

_Adonnenniel, what is a turtle?_

She snorted, summoning the image in her mind. _A creature of Earth with an armored body, I have no idea if they live here._

 _Well, there is a resemblance, iellig,_ he chuckled. _We will be home soon enough, with no need for armor._

_Ada, can we talk about something besides Thranduil now?_

_Yes, he said,_ lifting her up with him to stand _, once we have retrieved three more blankets and more salve for the morning, and returned to our fire. When we wake, you will tend to Elrohir and I will aid Thranduil._

As they walked, Nenni shared with him what Thranduil had shown her, about Elrohir's injury. 

_His gift is a remarkable one. I will have to keep in mind that even if he cannot heal most, his insight is just as valuable._

Finally both injured ellyn were covered in an extra blanket; Elladan had fallen asleep at his brother's side. Elladan's hand was under the blankets, resting on his brother's arm. _These two_ , she thought with a smile. No sooner was she settled in once again under her own blanket and Glorfindel's cloak, than her attention was drawn to the stars overhead. _The imponderable stars above_ , she thought. _Where even is Middle Earth? How is it somewhere far away, when I can look up at the moon and see the Mare Imbrium, and the Mare Serenitatis, just as plainly as on Earth? And is not Eärendil the Mariner...Venus? But though I did not read the whole story yet, Eärendil is...Lord Elrond's father, bearing a Simlaril? If I did not know better, I would say we are all members of the Flat Earth society, spouting nonsense, but_....her thoughts trailed off, already a ball of confusion. _Maybe it is something to do with physics, far beyond my understanding. Maybe we exist in another dimension, and are on Earth after all, but severed from almost everything I have ever known._

_Iellig, will you tell me more about your thoughts, now? I would learn much, much more about you, and the place whence you came. You consider the skies above as though you know much about them._

Nenni turned her face to his, under the moonlight. _I will try, Ada. On my world, there were many branches of learning, including the study of the heavens above and all that lay outside of our world. We made machines, and our people flew them beyond the circle of Earth, and walked on the surface of the moon. There is much that I know of, but can only partially explain. By comparison to some, my intelligence is very limited. There were minds of great brilliance among humans there, but their short lives caused their genius to exist only a little while. But we built on our knowledge, passing information down and constantly learning more. I will show you what I was taught of the heavens._ For the next many hours, Nenni explained to him the creation of the universe, the galaxies and the solar systems. How the earth was formed, and the planets and moons of the solar system. The furnace of the sun, and the distances, and the appearance of Earth from the surface of the moon. To all of these things she added the images in her memory. When she finished at last, the ancient elf was nearly speechless.

_Iellig, I had thought that perhaps your answer would not interest me, or sound like foolishness. I have never been more wrong. Surely, these are the mighty workings of Eru?_

Nenni sighed. _I cannot say. I believe without question that Eru exists, is great in power, and that we are his loving creation. But on Earth, I did not know Eru except as an imagination of a writer. Whether Eru created both our worlds, or only this one, or whether there are other mighty beings like Eru that exist...I will never know. I can only share with you what could be measured and studied, on Earth.  And here, I can only impart my memories to those like you, who will care enough to ask.  It is all too big for me, Ada, and I have given up trying to understand what I cannot know; I can only appreciate that it exists, somewhere, and that it is a wonder._

He held her close. _I will ask you much more, Adonnenniel. But not tonight. Now it is time for rest._ They settled down, with her sandwiched between the warmth of the two ellyn.

As she looked up again at the night sky from the warmth of her coverings, her eyes widened to see a falling star streak through the night sky. _A wonder, indeed_ , she thought, as her eyes closed in sudden and peculiar weariness. The corners of her mouth turned up in understanding, as the last thought escaped her mind... _Ada._


	18. The Comforts of Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Echuir 4-6, Imladris, February 7-9, Gregorian]

After two days' travel, the large group set into motion after the midday meal for the last time; barring unforseen problems, they would all be eating their evening meal in the Dining Hall of the House of Elrond. Glorfindel selected one of the men to ride on ahead at a faster pace, to warn the kitchens of their return and to inform Elrond of the injured. The tedium of the last two days had most of them now speaking to each other very little, as each fighter took to their own thoughts. Every conversation had been exhausted, every joke told.  Thranduil had been given permission to ride on Sirdal with his wife, as of this meal, having quietly begged Glorfindel not to send him to sleep again in a manner that was almost pitiful to behold. Elrohir and Endalan were not so fortunate, as Glorfindel deemed their injuries had been serious enough to warrant needing further treatment from Lord Elrond. Beren, having rested for a long time in the wagon, now plodded along next to their horse, to all appearances just as bored as they were.

Nenni had saved her clean undergarment for the morning of two days ago, reasoning that this small indulgence might cheer her up as they made their way home. Because as of the morning of two days ago, she had officially broken her personal record for going the longest without any manner of meaningful washing. Even on the ship, out at sea, all the female sailors aboard had relented, stripped bare naked, and showered in fifty degree seawater with dish soap as amused and appreciative male crewmates manned the firehose on their behalf; "Dance of the Sea-Nymphs," it was jokingly called ever after. She cursed both her station and her own stubbornness, as they had crossed the Ford of the Bruinen. So very badly, she wanted to run off on her own so that she could privately strip down and bathe in the river, but, it would have attracted notice. And she was absolutely determined, not to do anything differently than the men and the ellyn. If they could stand it, so could she; the sting of Endor's words  regarding his perception of females had never really left her, and she was not about to be "girly."

But right now, she had to rein in her generalized irritation, for Thranduil's sake. It had been odd, for him to be more or less kept anesthetized while they travelled. Elladan and her Ada had kept her company, and she had spoken to Thranduil really only at meals and during the times his wounds and hurts were tended. He was so very happy to be allowed to remain awake and out of the wagon, that he did not even protest when he was discreetly lifted onto Sirdal's back by Glorfindel. Nenni had invented a technique by which to mount in front of a seated rider unassisted, which brought a smile from Thranduil. He pulled her against him when she took the reins. 

_You will promise me, Thranduil, that if you begin to experience pain from your wound you will let one of us know?_

_I give you my word, Hiril vuin_ , _though it is as good as healed_ , he said in complete submission.

She sighed, placing her hand on one of his. _I am sorry that this has been so difficult for you, husband. You have had a run of bad luck with poison, lately._

The answer was swift. _It is my own fault, meleth. I made the injury worse with my own foolishness, and have no one else to blame._

She chuckled. _Surely, the orc that shot you gets at least a little credit?_

There was silence for a time. _You are still an imp, Adonnenniel._

Turning her head to glance back at him, she smirked. _All I need are the wings, and I'm all set._

_What?_

She could feel his confusion and giggled. _Imps have wings, silly. Who ever heard of a flightless imp?_

He groaned. _Perhaps I was better off in the wagon._

 _No_ , she thought with tenderness. _I wish you to be right where you are. I have missed you, very much._

Though he did not speak, she felt the wave of emotion that came from him, and sent him her own thoughts of love and reassurance. Insofar as she could think of anything; her mind was unusually blank as they rode up the valley. It was the only way she could stop herself from thinking about a washcloth and clean clothes. From time to time she found herself weighing whether she could sneak off with some soap later, and endure the cold of the waterfalls. Anything, to have copious clean water in which to bathe.

The white coat of Asfaloth came into her peripheral vision, as she looked at her Ada and bowed her head in respectful greeting.

_You will be happy to know, iellig, that there is a custom of which you are unaware. When fighters or hunters return from a longer outing like this, hot water is diverted to the large wooden outdoor baths that are here. The hot water is precious and is usually reserved for the kitchen and laundry, under ordinary circumstances. As you are the lone female, it will be your privilege to use the private bath that is for the ellith here; you may bring your husband if you wish. While the Eldar do not mind shared bathing, there are too often edain among us and...it has proven simpler for the ellith to have their own place for this purpose._

Her eyebrows raised as she stared at him, her lips parting. _A hot bath? I can have a real bath? You are not teasing me, Ada, are you?_

The sound of his laughter was as the tinkling of deep-toned bells.   _I am not teasing you, Adonnenniel, though perhaps I should have waited to tell you. I had not meant for the remaining hours to be a torment to you._

_It is a torment I can bear, Ada. I now have a great deal to anticipate, beyond my wildest imagination._

Glorfindel rolled his eyes. _Iellig, it is only a bath. I believe you are exaggerating._

Nenni met his eyes with a frown. _With respect, Ada, you are an ellon. Were you an elleth, you would understand that there is no such thing as_ only a bath _when one has not been had for more than a week. It has taken all my will, not to comment or complain. And now you know of my great weakness for hot baths._

Glorfindel stared back at her, with his lips parted, choosing his next words carefully. _I see that I have much to learn about the needs of females, iellig._

She snorted. _I doubt there is that much to know. And maybe it has less to do with gender than with what one is accustomed. Thranduil, do you also desperately wish for a hot bath, or am I alone in this?_

Behind her, the King's eyes widened as he searched for an honest  answer that would not land him in further difficulty with his wife. Nenni could not see his face, but she could see the look of complete amusement that had come over Glorfindel, knowing that he looked at Thranduil.  A black cloud of irritation came over her. 

 _I see,_ she said frostily, huffing a sigh. 

Glorfindel shook with laughter, whereupon she wondered how fast this horse could run. Sirdal's ears pricked up, and he immediately launched forward at top speed. Caught completely off guard, all Nenni could think about was keeping her balance, whereas fortunately Thranduil had the presence of mind to ask the horse to return to a walk. 

 _I did not mean for that to happen_ , was all she could offer by way of an apology. Now that she had added acute embarrassment to irritation, a genuine struggle to master her emotions had begun. Fixedly she stared ahead, as tense in her seat as it was possible to be. The problem was, she really would like to run away, just now. Transferring the reins to one hand, she rubbed at her forehead, feeling anger surge through her. _And now, I've backed myself into a corner of obligation_ , she thought. Lowering her hand, she sighed in resignation. 

 _Thranduil, will you please give me your right hand? Around my waist, or on my leg?_  When she felt his touch, she covered his hand with hers, seeking to lace her fingers into his as best as was possible. _Hîr vuin, please help me. I am struggling. I am tired of this errand. I have been tired of it for days, and I am nearing my limit. And I am ashamed of how I feel. All I want is to complain about everything, and be somewhere else in clean clothes doing something I'd rather be doing. Very little is funny right now, and I really do wish this horse would race up the valley to take us home. But I know I cannot, I know I have appearances to maintain. I am frustrated and I feel trapped in what I know are my obligations, and not wishing to appear like....a female, even though that is exactly how I feel inside. The two things I would like to do most now are run away or start crying, and I can do neither. I have made promises, and I am supposed to be your Queen. And this, when all I feel like right now is a spoiled child who is angry because she has just been teased about something that is wanted. I cannot be like this, and yet at the moment I very much am,_ she concluded miserably.

The King felt his hand gripped harder and harder, as she poured out her feelings to him. With a stab to his heart, he realized what he was hearing; she was obeying Glorfindel's command to her, to turn to him when she would rather flee and be alone. She was doing what he had failed to do...while also revealing that she was yet investing in her relationship with him, even after all of his failures. His heart reached out to her, honored that she would share her vulnerability with him. He changed his hold on her, to discreetly pull her against him; it was the closest thing to an embrace he could offer her just now. And for the first time in days, he was being given something he could do for her. 

_Meleth, you are not alone in this, nor are your feelings wrong. This is your first experience of this kind. You did not have a way to be prepared, for the weariness and the demands. It is not that you are female, it is that this is new. Though, I will allow that there are aspects to your femininity that make this more of a challenge for you, and I do not mean that as a detraction. You are remarkable, for the two sides of your nature, and I honor you for it. You are coming to understand that combat is, with little exception, something to be endured. And that we endure it, so that those who cannot fight do not have to. We are almost home, and soon this will be a memory._

_The next time, you will understand better what you face. It will be a little easier, because you will know what must occur. I cannot tell you that warfare is ever anything to enjoy. I remember well the misery of months spent on campaigns, and I am not ashamed to tell you that there were times at night when I covered my face with my cloak and wept. It is not meant to be easy, Adonnenniel. The Valar never intended for us to live with the sorrows of war and battle; we were meant to love only light and beauty. I will always listen to you, when you must share these burdens; I will never berate you for feeling the same as all of us do. You will grow stronger, more hardened to what is asked of you here. Your Adar and I have had more than six thousand years to reconcile ourselves to this; one week has elapsed for you. And yet you are holding yourself nearly to the same standards._

 Listening to his words calmed her, and she relaxed into the horse's stride, though her grip on his hand did not diminish.

_I...thought that somehow this was easier for males. I never see you complain, I never see you waver. You project strength and it looks from the outside as though it is something you can manage with little effort._

_But meleth, had you not told me your feelings, I would have thought the same of you. You have seemed very strong, you appeared to be doing perfectly well._

She reflected. _So what you are telling me is that everyone here is putting on a big act for the sake of everyone else?_

_I cannot speak for all, but could I see the minds and hearts of those here, it would not surprise me in the least to find that this was the case._

_As my husband and as my King, thank you. You have given me comfort and much to consider._  Slowly, she released his hand, to take the reins normally again. She felt him move his hands slowly under her loose hair, and realized that he was loosening the buckles on her cuirass. Next his hand moved up, his fingers working their way under her armor, to gently knead at the muscles of her back and shoulders. Had anyone been looking at her, they might have seen her eyes flare from the enjoyment and relief his touches provided. It was impossible, not to lean into him as barely audible moans of pleasure escaped her lips. When he finished, he tucked his hands discreetly around her waist and kept them there. It was a small thing, but it made the remaining hours seem bearable, to her.  And finally, finally, they were to move to single file, to ascend upward to Imladris. 

 _What is my obligation to Sirdal, on our return?_ she asked.

 _You will leave him to my care, iellig._ She had not noticed, that Glorfindel had come up to flank her. Still embarrassed about her behavior earlier, she did not wish to meet his eyes. The desire to apologize to him washed over her, but with no privacy, she knew it was more than she could manage. Her limits had been reached.

 _As you wish, Ada_ , she replied respectfully, without turning her head or looking up.

 _Know that you have my love, iellig,_ he said softly. _We will speak later on; do not allow your heart to feel weighted down. I took no offense._

 _I love you also, Ada._  Blinking back the tears that pooled in her eyes, she willed herself to focus only on the steps of the horse. When they approached the stables at the nearest point to their quarters, she asked the stallion to stop, and slid off of him, patting his neck. 

_Here is the least distance to walk to our room, Thranduil. If you wish, put some of your weight on me as you dismount. If you wait here, I will gladly walk with you once I have handed over the horse._

Hopping off smoothly, it was barely detectable that he placed little weight on his injured leg as he dismounted.

 _I will wait, meleth,_ he sent, his eyes glittering.

Nenni thanked Sirdal for having carried them, sending the proud beast her thoughts of sincere gratitude. Glorfindel waited to take the reins from her. Before she could turn away, he caressed her cheek with his thumb. She leaned into his touch, wishing very much that she could spend quiet time with him, but now there was too much else to do. _Gather clean clothing for yourselves, iellig. Arwen will come for you very soon, to show you the bath. All else that you might require will be there for you._

 _Thank you, Ada._ She no longer cared if he made fun of her about the bath, she was simply too grateful for the kindness.

Returning to Thranduil, she took the arm he offered, almost not able to believe they were finally back home. _Does it hurt you to walk?_ Looking at him up and down, she watched his gait. 

_No, meleth. I have no more pain. Only a little weakness is left. You forget I have been required to sleep almost all of the time; I am all but fully healed._

_If it makes you feel any better, he does it to me as well, and I was not injured. I am made to go to sleep when he feels I should, and there is no discussion. I think he would have made a formidable parent of a small child. Did you send Legolas to sleep, as he does?_

Thranduil looked at her, with a strange expression on his face. _If I answer your question, will you promise not to tell him? Legolas, I mean._

 _I promise_ , she said, intrigued, _though you have already answered. But, why? He is thousands of years old._

_He still believes that he slept so soundly because he was an elfling, then. He never realized that it was me...and perhaps it is the foolish whim of a sentimental father wishing to cling to that precious time in a child's life, but I have never told him the truth._

_That is quite possibly one of the sweetest things I have ever heard._ Nenni held his arm closer against her, finding that she was struggling to keep her emotions even, as they approached the porch of the house.

_Thranduil, I must ask you for something._

_You do not have to ask, meleth. I will not seek your body, until you can fully welcome me. I can feel your struggles, and I will not add to them._

_Thank you, for understanding, and for your patience._

They removed their weapons and armor, and Nenni enjoyed how feather light she felt with them off.  Her gratitude for her finely made equipment was bottomless; she realized that had she had worn any old items, they would have chafed and added greatly to her trials. Neatly she gathered up clean clothing and slippers. Her remaining garments were tight and clinging, and no one here dressed like that. So she donned an outer robe as well, though she was uncertain why she was worried about scandalizing Arwen when that was, likely as not, impossible. Glancing over at Thranduil in his skin tight breeches, she thought that he was a much more likely object for scandalous appreciation, but, she had no intention of telling him what to wear. No sooner did they have their clothes prepared, than Elrond's daughter could be heard softly singing as she approached.

Arwen seemed to know how weary they both were, for she kept her communication simply to words of welcome, and to please follow her. She made no attempt to converse, and Nenni loved her for it. They arrived along a flagstone path at a small but very clean and functional bathing chamber. A large wooden-sided tub was filling with steaming water. Arwen explained that there was a cold tap in the event they wished the water cooler, and indicated how to drain the tub when they were done. And with a smile, she closed the curtain and withdrew. Like everything else in Imladris, the space was open to the outdoors, but gauzy fabrics in pastel colors were all around to maintain complete modesty and privacy, while still allowing the bather to have the fresh air and the view of the surrounding foliage.

Neither of them waited a second, before they began stripping off the clothing they'd lived in for days. Nenni gathered up the bowls of soaps and cleansers before she tested the water, and found it only slightly too warm for her liking. That meant, that after she'd been in it a minute, it would be perfection. She gestured for Thranduil to enter first, with only slightly ulterior motives; it allowed her a view of his wound. Glorfindel had insisted on her continued tending of Elrohir while he personally treated the King, and she had not seen the wound in days. And indeed, only the smallest purplish mark still betrayed where he had been shot; by tomorrow it would likely be gone as well.

Thranduil offered her his hand as she stepped into the water, and she took it gladly, sinking into the heat with a soft groan of relief. He had already submerged himself completely, and she now did the same. They held hands, as they both stayed wordlessly in the water, heads tilted back just enough to allow them a means to breathe.  Just to know that he was there with her, it was enough. "I would gladly wash your hair for you, if you wish it," she offered. As he turned his gaze on her, something inside of her crumbled. He seemed to understand, because he pulled her onto his lap and drew her tightly against him, while she encircled his ribs and held on as if her life depended on it. _All of these days, denying myself your touch, your affection, and for what? To keep the men from thinking something about me that they thought anyway, no matter what I did?_ A tear spilled from her eye. _Forgive me, Thranduil, I will never do that to either of us, ever again._

His large hands rubbed her back in slow circles. _It was what you felt you needed to do at the time, meleth. I do not begrudge you. Your fears were sadly justified, and I never spoke to you of how hard it was for me to watch what you were asked to endure. But perhaps it is also true, that trying to accommodate the opinions of others, especially those not worthy of the effort, brings nothing but grief._

_Ada told me that it was very important, what I did. I can only trust that he could see something I could not. I do not really know if any of it made a difference. Very little about my opinion of men has changed, after this outing._

He took her face in his hands, very gently, and turned her to look at him. _Meleth, do not make my same mistake. Do not paint all edain with the same brush. I know you do not view Aragorn in this manner, and all of the Dúnedain are as he is, men of honor. The other ones with them, raised in places where such thinking is commonplace, were the true source of the problem._

Nenni looked down and for a time, did not respond. 

_You are right. I am speaking when I should not, my equilibrium is all but lost._

_Then, I accept your offer. Let us set this discussion aside, and simply enjoy this bath._

With a beaming smile, she nodded, leaving his arms to find the soaps. Soon, merry laughter ensued as they lathered each other's hair, and scrubbed at themselves with cloths until their skin was pink. Plunging under the water once again, they worked all the suds off and both emerged feeling gloriously clean. Thranduil unstoppered the tub. When they had dried off and clothed themselves, Nenni reveled in the sensation of the fresh garments against her newly scoured skin. With one last look at the receding water, it felt to her as though much of the aggravation and cares of the past week were being carried off down the drain. They left the room as orderly as possible, with their used towels draped neatly over the tub, and returned to their quarters. With more than an hour left before the evening meal, there was little doubt how they would occupy much of the time.

"It almost seems silly to have dressed, does it not?" she asked him, having felt more starved for his body with every step they took back to their room. His eyes now held a smoldering gaze, but there was hesitation also.  Nenni guessed its cause. "I cannot thank you enough for your forbearance," she whispered, "but now I plead with you, to share yourself with me." 

Their lips met in a heated kiss, followed by another that was tender, comforting. They both felt the desire for reassurance and the closeness of their spirits, in addition to the demands of lust. There was little play, except for the swift removal of each other's garments. With the exception of the sighs of satisfaction when he pushed himself into her folds, they were silent. When he spilled himself deep inside of her as she clung to him, her body answered his with a crushing climax. And yet he continued to move in her, as though they had received no satisfaction at all, and her will was in accord with his. They did not wish their joining to end, and beyond the quenching of their desire they moved with each other to continue as one. Uncharacteristically, as he continued to steadily push into her, he spoke.

_I have much to answer for with you, meleth. What little time I have been allowed, I have tried to understand why I have faltered so very badly, since coming to Imladris. And I have failed. But I want to tell you now, that for all my mistakes, all my stupidity, I love you with my whole heart. I wish, very badly, to do better. And since I cannot find my way through this alone, I will ask for help, however difficult that is for my pride._

She pulled him to her, to kiss him tenderly, surrendering to the intoxication his body provided her.   _Then you should understand, you have already been conspired against. You are loved, Thranduil. Though I have been angered, frightened and provoked to some strange places within myself by what has passed between us, you yet command my heart. Even during the worst moments, my spirit cried out to be reconciled to yours. There is nothing else for it; whatever is unwell must be healed, because there is nowhere else to go.  Ada loves you, and he has determined to help you. And he has given me a task of my own. I think, from what was said, that he means to spend a great deal of time with you, alone. When I am with you, you will have all of the love and support I can provide. You can always speak to me, about anything. My heart rejoices, because he is more skilled than I am, fully whole._ She sighed. _I too need his help._

For some moments they did not speak, as the heat in their bodies increased. They strained against each other with increasing fervor, until she asked him in her mind for a different position. She quickly turned to kneel before him, tilting her hips back in invitation. He plunged into her, and soon the only sound in the room was the soft, cadenced slapping of his thighs against her bottom. _Please, more_ , she begged him, as she pushed back against him to enjoy the sweet collision of her body against his. Squeezing down against him as best as she could, she provided him as much pleasure as she knew how, while pleading with him in her mind for relief. When he was close to his limit, he reached between her legs to stroke her with his fingers. With three mighty thrusts and a shuddering exhalation, he filled her again as he felt her body tighten in spasms all around him. He collapsed on top of her, as she gratefully felt herself smothered between his weight and the softness of the bedding. A part of her very much wished that she could skip their meal and remain thus, but the part of her that had eaten only lembas and dried foods for days knew that such imaginings would never happen.

When he had recovered himself enough to move, he shifted off of her, leaving her body, and gently turned her over, covering her face in soft kisses. _I do not deserve you, Adonnenniel, and my heart is humbled at the love you show me._

She reached up to caress his cheek. _We will get through this, beloved, together. With our family, together._ She paused. _Let me care for myself, and perhaps there is wine?_

Some moments later found them fully attired; the early evening air already held a chill, and Thranduil had found a warm shawl to drape around her. He had asked her to be seated, and he now wove her hair in a simple design, placing her diadem on her head. He already appeared regal, in his dark grey robes. Eyeing the pile of their soiled garments across the room, she could only sigh in contentment to have found such comfort once again, as she sipped contentedly from her cup. And thus it was that Glorfindel found them, to escort them to dinner. Swiftly rising, Nenni wrapped her arms around him as her heart poured out thanks. And wisely, he did not tell her again that it had only been a bath, but instead patted her on the back gently as he returned her embrace. Thranduil caught his eye; the two ellyn exchanged a knowing smile, but nothing else was said.

Nenni wondered at Glorfindel's insistence that they go down right away, when it seemed that there was yet plenty of time before the meal, but she did not resist him. Treating herself to the last swallow of wine, she set her cup aside and took Thranduil's arm. As she looked at her Ada walking ahead of her, she frowned. If it were not that his hair shone a little more brightly, and was freshly combed, she would not even know that he had ever been on the errand. And come to think of it, Thranduil had seemed the same. She shook her head. Maybe it was all larger in her imagining, but, there was still nothing like feeling clean. As they rounded the corner to the Dining Hall, Nenni froze. He had led both of them before an assembled ring of all of the edain, each of who had their eyes fixed on her. And while her face betrayed no emotion, her heart began pounding in her chest. This was the last place she wished to be. Perhaps sensing as much, Glorfindel moved behind and to the side of her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Aragorn stepped forward, looking much improved in his appearance. _At least someone looks like I feel_ , she thought, though her trepidation did not allow her to appreciate the sight. "Hiril vuin," he said softly, "the men wished to speak to you."

 _Sure they do_ , she thought, though she managed to maintain her features as expressionless.

To her vague surprise, Endor stepped forward, with Endalan, who moved slowly but held himself with dignity.  Endor spoke to her, loud enough to be heard by all present.

"Hiril vuin, I come to thank you. I have walked these past days yet under the burden of my rash words to you. And Aran Thranduil, I beg your pardon as well. I have had much time to reflect on how I would have felt, to hear my words directed at my own mother or sister. My heart was filled with foolishness, to have allowed myself to believe such things. And my burden became far heavier, when word reached me that were it not for you, I would have lost my only brother. Your skill saved his life; it was just as my Lord had said. You would do anything for us, and you proved it in spite of what I said to you.  I would give much, never to have spoken such evil words to you, and I treasure your pardon. Moreover I promise you, that I will never do other than honor females, and all that they are, for the rest of my days. I speak for all my brethren when I say that by your example and your dignity, you have taught those of us who needed teaching, and you have our gratitude.

Nenni's lips parted as she watched all of them, Aragorn included, go down on one knee to her, bowing their heads, before rising again.

 _Thranduil help me, I know not what to say_ , she pleaded.

_Say nothing, meleth. Only place your hand over your heart, and incline your head to them. And if you believe you can manage it, smile._

Unable to do anything other than what she was told, she complied, pasting a kind smile onto her face. Thranduil, at the same time, inclined his head to them. Something came over him in that moment, and the King placed his hand on hers. _Meleth, please go with your Ada, for a moment. There is more to be said here, but it cannot happen with you present. I have some words of my own to add, if you would allow it._

"i Aran nîn," she said softly, allowing herself to be steered from the room by Glorfindel. Not a word was said until they were in the seclusion of a tiny private garden. Nenni realized, there must be many such hidden gems scattered throughout Imladris, though she had seen only a few. Without a word, he drew her into his embrace. 

"You must think me either a great fool, or very selfish, Ada," she said miserably. "Forgive me, that I cannot open my heart to them as I believe you wish me to. I criticized you for how you felt about the twins, and I am proving to be no better." Her gaze fell upon a leaf, suspended on a strand of spider's silk and spinning around in the light breeze, and she felt similarly unanchored and tossed about.

He gently pushed her away, to see her face, and quickly seated her next to him on one of the intricate benches woven of wood and carved stone, taking her hand in his. "Iellig, no, it is not the same at all, and I do not think either of those things about you. I wished to ask your pardon, for forcing you into this unwanted surprise. Yet I thought it better than giving you time in which to stew about it. Everything about this has been me, using you, to try and achieve a greater good. I never asked you if you were willing to undertake this role; I only saw a rare opportunity and took it. That it proved more successful than I could have ever hoped does not detract from how difficult this was for you. How difficult this is, for you. I do not fault you, Adonnenniel. I want you to know that I am proud of you, and grateful."

Wanting more than anything to crawl into his lap, she could not allow herself this, when anyone could come along. Instead, she rested her cheek against his powerful arm. 

"Your words are kind, and I hold nothing against you. There was no need to ask; I am yours to direct, to the extent that I am free to do your will. It is that I do not feel like myself, Ada. I am in a mood that shadows my thoughts with unfamiliar feelings. I fear to even speak, for not knowing what words will come out," she trailed off.

"You are weary, in mind if not in body, iellig. And as you have shown me this before, I can see it perhaps more clearly than you. What you require is rest. For now, I can aid your spirit enough so that this next meal will be pleasant for you."

She snorted. "I miss Galion. He enabled my antisocial behavior."

"And I will do no such thing," he smiled, as he tilted her head up to kiss her forehead.

It was impossible, not to chuckle with affection for him; lightheartedness seemed to come over her. "As always, thank you, Ada. You are very good to me."

"Then let us return to your husband, and enjoy a meal without lembas in sight."

"Was that a complaint?" she teased.

"Let us just say that in what Thranduil told you, earlier today, about the realities of fighting...I could find no fault."

Somehow hearing that, from him, was more of a balm to her thoughts than this swift change of mood that she largely suspected might have originated with his gifts. Happily, she kissed him on the cheek. "I am so glad to have you, Ada. However it is that you are helping me, it appears to be working. That or, misery loves company." Nenni giggled as he attempted a stern look in her direction but could not quite seem to manage it. 

Escorting her away, he sighed. "My little imp."

With a proud smile on her face, she recited, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

He groaned. "I cannot even blame this on Elladan and Elrohir."

Her face clouded. "How is Elrohir? In my selfishness, I forgot to check on his welfare."

"His adar tended to him, and perhaps he will be fit enough to come to dine. We shall see. You did much to care for him, iellig. And he slept a great deal, with time to heal."

Her voice quieted. "He is my friend." Nenni felt Glorfindel's soft caress to the back of her head, but did not see the approving smile of sympathy with which he looked on her.

Returning to the Hall, she found Thranduil already seated. Rising, he courteously held her chair for her, for which she thanked him. Her brows knitted together, to see that their seats had been reversed; she was now placed next to Elrond. Aragorn took the place opposite her, with Glorfindel opposite Thranduil. Confused, she met her husband's eyes in protest but saw the shake of his head that she interpreted as a request to let matters lie as they were.  As more filed in, she saw Arwen, looking particularly lovely an an enviably attractive gown. An idea struck her mind like a bolt of lightning, and just as quickly, she briefly closed off her thoughts to the two ellyn. Her eyes blazed with enthusiasm and a barely suppressed smile. _It would be perfect_ , she thought. _Absolutely perfect._ Determining to speak with the elleth later, her thoughts were neatly shoved down beyond the reach of all. 

Lord Elrond arrived, and after bowing her head in greeting to him, Nenni amused herself by covertly observing Aragorn cast occasional longing glances at Arwen. Not that she found this funny, in the standard sense of the word, but it was something to occupy her attention. Absentmindedly, she sought Thranduil's hand, caressing his thumb under hers. Without realizing it, her grip on him tightened as the platters of food arrived, so badly did she wish to eat.

 _Meleth_ , he sent gently, _I cannot serve your meal unless you free my hand._

With a pink flush to her cheeks, she released her hold on him, now realizing that the twins had not yet come to the table. 

Leaning over, she spoke softly. "My Lord Elrond, please forgive that I am asking now, but may I inquire after Elrohir's welfare?" 

Elrond read the genuine concern in her eyes , and had been told by Elladan about many things that had transpired while they were all away.  His expression was kind, and he was quite taken with what he had been told of her efforts on his son's behalf.

"He only needs one more night's rest, my Lady, and then he will be well enough. He was only persuaded to remain absent because of the ointments applied to his wounds to speed the healing. And," he dropped his voice to near a whisper, "his brother sat on him and threatened to injure him all over again if he did not follow directions. Every now and then their impulsiveness works to my advantage," he grinned. 

Her eyes widened, as she stifled a smile. "Then I may visit him, after the meal?" she asked hopefully.

Elrond nodded, his eyes glinting with mischief. 

"Good," she whispered. "Besides, if he will not behave, I will do worse than sit on him." 

Glorfindel and Thranduil both developed a mysterious cough, as Aragorn failed completely to keep a straight face. Looking up, she challenged all of them. "It is a perfectly legitimate response; there is no excuse for undoing days' worth of healing work over a little impatience; I won't have it." As she was halfway to glowering at them, it was generally wise that comments like 'Yes', 'Indeed', and 'Agreed' met her ears. Elrond tried to recall the last time he had this much difficulty not laughing, and turned to his plate. With a noise that sounded something like  a muted _Hmpf_ , Nenni thanked Thranduil for serving her and ate without further comment. Except perhaps, the stray thought of _As if I don't know that elves don't cough._

Having eaten her food as quickly as regal manners allowed, when the meal was concluded, she glided to Arwen upon seeing that she also was leaving the table. Taking her aside, and with well-shuttered thoughts, she spoke softly to her. "I wondered if you might tell me, what times you might have available for me to meet with you? I have no wish to intrude on what must be precious moments for you, but...I have something, a surprise, I very much wished to do for the Lord Aragorn, and for all the men and ellyn, really. I need your help. Would you?"

Arwen beamed, looking entirely curious in her usual serene demeanor. "Can you walk with me now? I certainly wish to hear more."

Nenni nodded. "Give me just a moment."

Returning to Thranduil, she smiled sweetly. "Hîr vuin, I am off to care for some obligations...first with Arwen, and then I intend to visit Elrohir. Would you like to accompany me, for the latter?"

The King was about to answer when Glorfindel smoothly intervened.  "You go on, iellig. I am afraid that there are matters I must discuss with your husband. We will be in your quarters, so you may find us there when you wish." 

Nenni nodded, not exactly missing that Thranduil was being taken hostage whether he wished it or not, but she dissembled well. "Then Ada, Hîr vuin, I take my leave of you for now." With a small curtsey to both of them, she returned to Arwen.

Thranduil had a pained expression on his face, as he looked to the older elf. "She is shutting me out, Glorfindel." He turned his head, to wistfully watch her take Arwen's arm in her own, as she leaned close and began speaking animatedly to the beautiful daughter of Elrond.

"The same has been done to me, Thranduil. You must see it as a good thing, my friend. I promise, she will let you back in soon enough. It is positive and healthy, that she can keep some things to herself. Her heart is an honest one; she will yet remain open enough to both of us. And I believe the reason for this is that she wishes to plan a surprise. If I may advise you, let her be. You do not know what transpired when you were injured and slept. Have no doubt that your wife loves you deeply. And now, I ask you to come with me. We have much of which to speak."

Nenni delighted in having Arwen's ear, in her quarters. Gesturing excitedly, she spoke. "I thought perhaps we could put on a concert, before the Dúnedain must depart...and I have no idea when that even is. Some days from now, I hoped. And I wondered if you would do me the honor of singing two duets with me, from Earth. They are lovely songs, that speak of flowers and the mountains and the natural places of the world. I can write out the words for you, though they are not in a language anyone here knows; but my husband has a gift that allows all listeners to understand. Perhaps there are other musicians here, that would also like to contribute? I am presuming quite a lot..."

Arwen laughed. "I have not yet seen you this enthusiastic, Adonnenniel. You must slow down, the speed of your thoughts runs away from me. But know that yes, I like this idea very much."

Nenni smiled, and shook her head. "Forgive me. Aragorn did the greatest favor for me that one person can do for another; he taxed himself greatly to return my husband to safety; Thranduil was injured during this errand. I do become far too eager. Blame it on my runaway excitement, when I realized that I could actually offer something as a gift of enjoyment to one that I otherwise do not know how to reward."

The dark-haired elleth's face filled with reflection as her enthusiasm mounted. "Then, I more than like the idea. We will find a way to succeed. To my knowledge, the men will remain at least another week, to rest and fully heal. You must know many songs. While I do not wish to lay too much of a burden on you, all of your music is precious because it has not yet been heard. Perhaps I can accompany you, on some pieces?" Her eyebrows raised, and then she grinned. "Listen to me, I am doing the same thing," she laughed merrily. 

"Arwen, do you have the ability to hear my thoughts, like Glorfindel does?"

With a frown, Arwen shook her head. "It is a great strain for me, to do this. But I can hear Glorfindel. Everyone can hear Glorfindel; he has ever not hesitated to communicate in any way necessary in the fulfillment of duties to my Ada."

"Then I will swear him to secrecy, and he perhaps can be persuaded to help us. The reason I need this is, these songs have accompaniments. If you could hear my thoughts, you could know the instrumental music; I can only teach you the singer's parts otherwise."

"That is a clever solution," she mused. "And now, Adonnenniel, let me hear these duets. Then, we will meet tomorrow, perhaps after the morning meal? I know you will forgive me if I tell you I have plans for the rest of my evening," she said shyly.

"And I will not begrudge you a minute of it," Nenni said, smiling. "The first one is called _The Flower Duet_..."

Not fifteen minutes later, she made her way to the Healer's rooms, walking on her personal cloud. _It can really work; we will give a lovely evening of music_ , she gushed to herself. It did not matter who might be watching, she skipped part of the way to her destination, so incredibly elated was she with the thought of the performance to come. With all her heart, she hoped they would enjoy it; she would choose pieces that not even Thranduil had heard.

Shaking off her jubilation, she approached the doorway and thought she heard the sounds of arguing. Her brow furrowed, and she checked the condition of the ivy tendril  around her wrist. Somewhere in the past many days, she decided that she would never be without this vine on her person again, and that she might as well grow it into her living skin. 

"I am tired of resting!" she heard shouted, from who she presumed to be Elrohir.

"Too bad!" came the barked reply. "If you think you are leaving here before Ada says you may, think again!"

"Brother, I will find a hot piece of iron to set down your trousers if you do not..."

Nenni appeared in the doorway, and faster than the blink of an eye bound Elrohir with her vines.

"If he does not what, Elrohir?" she asked sweetly, with a rather dangerous edge to her voice. "Perhaps you mean, if he does not let you up against your Ada's wishes?" 

Leaning over him, with both hands pinning his shoulders down, she fixed him with her worst glare as her voice entered a gradual crescendo of volume. "You might be used to winning against Elladan, but I did not spend HALF of this miserably HARD ERRAND rubbing salve into YOUR back to COME HERE and listen to this! You are going to stay in this bed and rest and DO AS YOU ARE TOLD and YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT, DO YOU HEAR ME??" Unbeknownst to Nenni, her powerful voice carried over most of Imladris at that moment, causing elves far and wide to look up and wonder.

Elrohir felt the vines that bound him tighten dangerously, as her piercing grey eyes bored into his. 

"I told you she could do that," Elladan whispered to him. "Do not make her madder; it can get worse, brother," he pleaded. 

"What he said," Nenni hissed icily.

Elrohir looked terrified. "Elladan, save me. She is angrier than Arwen was, the time that we..."

"He cannot save you," she said. "But you can give me your sworn promise that you will stop this nonsense, and all will be roses and sparkling sunshine, once again. And if you will not give me your word, you will be trussed to this bed tighter than if the Great Spiders of my forest had you in their webs. Your choice, Elrohir," she said, her voice once again dangerously syrupy.

Elrohir's body relaxed submissively, in final defeat. "I give you my word, Hiril vuin."

Standing upright, Nenni crossed her arms and decayed all the ivy vines to dust. "That's more like it," she intoned, somewhat placated. "Now, is it safe to believe that you are feeling mostly if not completely well?" Her visage had softened quite a lot, as had her voice.

"Yes," Elrohir said despondently. "It is why I so much want to be...out of here."

"I know you do. I understand what it is like, to be hurt so badly that for days you have your life taken away and cannot say when it will ever end. But all the fuss is because...you are loved, and everyone only wants to be sure that you are fully well. It is hard to endure, but if you cannot do it for yourself, do it for those who have spent days worrying about you. It is not so much to ask, when considered thus." She took his hand in hers.

"What happened to you?" Elrohir asked, subdued, even as he returned the pressure of her hand.

Nenni smiled, and grimaced, all at the same time. "You would probably have a hard time believing me. But the answer is, I was...burnt, in a very strange way. It was a trial, and when it was over with I could not move, except to blink my eyes. It was not much fun, and it left scars."

Elladan frowned. "Elves cannot be scarred, Hiril vuin."

Nenni removed her hand from Elrohir, and pulled off her wedding rings, waggling her branded fingers before Elladan's eyes. "Oh yes, they can, when the fire is hot enough. You work with metals, do you not recognize such marks?" She replaced the rings, sighing as she regarded the brothers. "It does not really matter. The point is, I sympathize." Taking Elrohir's hand again, she added, "And the other point is, if I could manage to endure being a heaping pile of boredom, so can you."

Elrohir looked at her thoughtfully. "I have only ever heard of one kind of fire that could do that."

She laughed. "Then you stayed awake in your lessons, my friend. If you want to know more, ask Thranduil. I am not trying to be mysterious but...so much of it had to do with things that were private to him; I do not feel like it is really my story to tell. I am not sure he cares, but..." she trailed off, no longer wishing to speak of this.

Elladan sat next to her, on the edge of his brother's bed. "Why do you like us, Adonnenniel, when no one else really does?"

The directness of the question was intense, and bordering on very uncomfortable. Her lips parted, as she weighed an answer. Nenni was not sure what came over her, but she held out her remaining hand to Elladan as well, who took it in his. Taking a deep breath, she replied. "It is sorely tempting, to offer you a palette of answers that are only partly true and easier to speak aloud. The brutally honest one, though, is that if I could have had siblings I would have wanted them to be something like you two." Her voice began to falter a little, though she kept her eyes on his. "I do not wish to intrude where I am not needed or wanted, nor do I expect anything from you. You already have your own family. But that is my best guess, at what is in my heart. And while I am not exactly like you, I am not exactly unlike you, either. Life in this world is new for me, and I will not miss the chance to make friends where I can."

Looking at Elrohir, then back to his brother, she spoke further. "And it is not that no one else likes you. Just as you told me, Elladan, that you do not understand Glorfindel very well, most others do not understand you. It is not easy, being the odd one. You are unusual, for elves, but you are not unusual to me.  You must understand, that the reason others seem to have disdain for you is that somewhere deep inside, they wish they could be a little bit like you. You have a rare gift, to bring light and humor to others. I believe that you have the strength to bear the burden of being different. And, you have each other. The path to happiness does not always lie in doing what is expected, and there are a great many who are already caring for that need. Have faith in yourselves," she concluded, releasing their hands. 

"I have made enough speeches, and will take my leave of you." Her eyes twinkled. "Now that I see you are well, I can sleep soundly tonight." Turning with an unfathomable smile in the doorway, she paused. "Losto vae," she said softly, and then she was gone. She was well down the path toward her quarters, before either twin spoke. For a long time, they held each other's eyes in silence. 

"What did you mean, only one kind of fire can do that, Elrohir?" Elladan finally asked. "She told me that much has happened to her, and that she is not as she appears on the outside."

"I do not pretend to understand, brother, but I meant that only fire capable of leaving a scar on the skin of our people is that of a dragon."

"By the Valar," whispered Elladan. "She may see us as brothers, but we must honor her as we do our Naneth. When is the last time, an elleth spoke to us thus?"

"What we must do, is make up for that boar hunt," grimaced Elrohir. "Leave me now, brother, and take your rest. I will lie here and try to think of something."

"No," Elladan shook his head. "I will lie here as well, but I will not disturb your thoughts. I feel as though I have much to consider, but I prefer to be near you." He reclined on one of the empty beds nearby, and folded his hands over his chest in contemplation.

*****

The two ellyn were silent, as they walked the short distance to return to the quarters Thranduil and Nenni shared. Defying long custom, Thranduil did not stop at the pitcher of wine, but made for the couch on the balcony, gesturing respectfully for the older elf to be seated first. With a humble heart, the Elvenking spoke first. "I have sworn to my wife that I would seek help for my missteps, but I am guessing that you are beating me to it?"

Glorfindel's penetrating eyes appeared as discs of silver in the moonlight, their blue color washed away though they still held their characteristic mirth. "That would be reasonably accurate, my friend. It has grieved me, to watch your struggle, and I would yet help you if I can."

Looking out at the pale glow of the valley walls, Thranduil smiled. "For thousands of years, no one has told me what to do, or how to think. Certainly no one dares tell me when I am wrong. Well, almost no one," he said, thinking fondly of Tauriel. "I need your aid, my Lord. When we return to my Halls, I hope that you will continue to speak your uncomfortable truths in my ear, as often as you feel they are necessary. I have had all the practice in the world at behaving badly, but much less at walking a path that is fully in the light of wisdom. I was proud of having long been self-reliant, and it is not easy for me now to see that this has been part of the problem. It is also difficult to the point of being nearly impossible, to find someone I trust and to whose words I can also listen with my heart. The Valar have given you to be that guide, and I am grateful. I wish to be a better husband. I wish to be a better King. For your counsel and your care, I am deeply grateful. If you would allow it, I would appoint you as my advisor, on our return."

Glorfindel bowed his head, at the honor. "I will serve your needs in any way you desire, Aran Thranduil, as long as you realize that the welfare of yourself and Adonnenniel as my family comes before my interest in your duties as sovereigns. My role is to support the two of you, to see you grow strong as individuals and with each other; not to become a political force within your Realm. I ruled my House in Gondolin with fairness and honor, and found that while I was more than able, I preferred to reach hearts in a different manner. I have no desire to once again take on the mantle of authority." 

Thranduil bowed his head. "It will be as you wish."

"So let us begin with when you were shot by the Orc, my friend. Where did your thoughts take you, that you did not call out to me for help?"

Looking up at him, the King sighed. "I am not...comfortable, with inviting you into my thoughts every hour of every day, as my wife does. But while we are having such discussions as these, I give you my full consent. Truthfully, I believe I am rather good at hiding from myself, which is perhaps why I can puzzle on these matters for days and arrive at no understanding." Rising, he seated himself closer, within easy reach, and placed Glorfindel's hand against his face. "Please, my Lord." 

*****

Nenni had strolled halfway back, when she wondered if she should take longer to return. It stood to reason that Glorfindel was beginning his assistance of Thranduil, and it might make a great deal of sense to give them more time alone. _Valar, please grant my husband full peace and happiness_ , she whispered in prayer. The shawl around her shoulders was warm and large, and she recalled the soft places to sit over the portal, that she had visited once with her Ada. Changing direction, she skipped down the flights of stairs until she reached the ladder. Ascending, she found to her delight a couch on the western end facing outward, with a stunning view of the valley. 

When upon seating herself she noticed a folded blanket, in her eyes it was a sign to stay and enjoy this place. With immense delight, she arranged the cushions and blanket and soon was snugly wrapped in complete comfort, gazing at the moonlit river. _There are so many lives to live,_ she reflected. _I miss Eryn Galen, and yet I do not. I have no western view, at home, and it is beautiful to see this. Being here, I can be nobody in particular. I honestly cannot say I am looking forward to taking up the mantle of rulership in earnest, on our return. Yet it is not a choice; I have sworn to do so, and I will do my best and give my all to take some of the burden from the shoulders of my faithful husband. Which does not detract from how incredibly nice it is, to set duty aside and have such moments as this._

_I wonder what it will be like, for those who will travel out of  the valley to leave these shores. In just a few years, Lord Elrond will leave. Arwen will be in Gondor, and only the twins and who knows who else will remain. Will I ever see them again, once we depart this place? Somehow I cannot envision that after what will happen to our home, that we can travel to a faraway wedding. I know we cannot. It would mean months of journeying and..._

As she watched the stars while occupied with her thoughts and listened for faraway sounds, her eyelids became heavier, until she was fast asleep. Hours later, she felt herself lifted and carried; her sensitive nose told her by whom. Sleepily inhaling, she murmured "Thranduil? You do not have to carry me, I can walk."

_I know, meleth, but I am hoping you will indulge me nevertheless. It is a joy, to see the loveliness of your face under the starlight._

Nuzzling against his throat, she sighed contentedly while clinging to him. Jumbled thoughts of her love played through her mind as she drifted in and out of sleep. Clothes were removed, and next she knew his warmth enveloped her skin. The time apart from him, creating new relationships and reaching out to others for whom she cared, left her with a fullness of spirit, and caused her to desire him greatly though she was barely awake. _Beloved, I want you, very much_. When she felt his caresses and his response to her wishes, she moaned softly in happiness, pulling him near to cover his face with soft kisses. 

After hours of emotionally difficult conversation, the deepest joy ran through Thranduil's spirit, to find that his wife longed for his body. The teaching of Glorfindel lay freshly on his mind, and he determined more than ever to rededicate himself to a path of greater wisdom. As he entered her, his heart filled with longing as he prayed once again to create new life deep within her body. Consumed by the passion of their joining his eyes closed, and he did not observe that the light of their kind surrounded them as they loved each other.

He brought them gently to an extremely satisfying climax; her mouth and tongue mingled with his as she arched her body to receive the torrent of his seed. In a mix of thoughts, foremost of which was her thanks for the gift of his body and his love, she drifted back to sleep. Not quite understanding this new mood of his wife yet very happy to embrace it, he held her close and joined her in sleep.

Who knew what time it was, but her eyes flew open and she was once again wide awake. _Unbelievable_ , she thought. _If this continues at home I shall have to at last pay attention to the Palace library._ Luckily for her intention to rise out of bed, Thranduil had turned away from her in his slumber, and she was no longer held by him. Her clothes were not difficult to find, once she located her undergarments. With a mind to perhaps read, she remembered how she grew cold last time, and donned both her cloak and found a spare blanket. But she did not bother with anything for her feet. Though the air was a little chilly, the feel of the marble flooring in the library was smoothly sensual under her toes. 

Quickly finding her book, she settled into the alcove in the otherwise deserted library. Some moments later, she found the page where she'd left off, and was soon involved in another story, that of Lúthien. Though try as she might, an image kept intruding into her thoughts. Whereas she wished to imagine the exquisite dark-haired daughter of Elu Thingol, her vision filled with a different elleth. Her long, unbound hair was reddish gold, almost like Glorfindel's yet with a strawberry tone. Her clothing was of forest colors, as that of their people; sturdy garments, suited to running and hunting. Beautiful, strong and fierce, she held a finely made bow as she danced across meadows and skipped near trees. 

Frustrated, Nenni asked tentatively, _Ada?_ It always felt to her like she bothered him, calling for him in the small hours of the morning. And yet she could rarely resist the temptation to do so. In disbelief, she looked up to see him walking toward her. Her lips parted. _Ada, how could you possibly come here so fast?_ she wondered.

He chuckled softly. _When I was already coming to you, and you happened to call for me just as I approached, iellig._

Snorting softly, she saw the humor in it.

_How can I help you?_

_It is not help so much as...I was trying to read, and I cannot seem to discipline my mind at all. I wish to learn of Lúthien and another elleth I do not know fills my thought. Then I remembered the time we shared before, and wondered..._

_Yes,_ he answered, gently scooping her up as if she weighed less than the book she held, and seating her in a cozy embrace. Happy beyond measure, she smiled, and found the page once again. She tried to read, but still the image of the elleth came. Glorfindel now saw as well, and frowned. Nenni now realized that she felt...odd, in her body; a sense of something shifting, and she held onto Glorfindel in uncertainty and alarm. A profound tiredness that lasted only a few moments before beginning to abate; a discomfort, yet one which brought no pain; and just as swiftly, all the strange feelings passed. The image of the elleth faded, and now she could see Glorfindel's memory of fair Lúthien. Inhaling sharply, her mouth opened. "She was beautiful, Ada," Nenni whispered. "So very beautiful."

_Iellig, you are certain, you have never seen the elleth that was in your mind, before?_

_Yes, I am certain. I liked the look of her, she reminded me of Tauriel. Powerful, and capable._

_Perhaps a little like Tauriel, but I believe she reminded me far more of someone else._ Glorfindel paused. He positioned her so that he could look at her very carefully, and after a moment, his eyes widened and his lips parted.

 _Who, Ada?_ His peculiar words and expression fueled her curiosity. _Of whom does she remind you?_

 _She reminds me more of her Naneth._ He brought her close, to kiss her forehead. _Iellig, you are newly with child._

"I am what?" Nenni said in the barest whisper, not hearing words she could process.

_I have watched your fëa change as I have held you in my arms. You have been blessed with a vision of the future, iellig. You have seen your own daughter, as a grown elleth. And I have had the great privilege to witness the very moment in which this new life was created within you._

There was a very long pause, during which Nenni's mind spun like a top.

_I think I am supposed to feel happy, but all I feel is fear, Ada. I...genuinely did not expect this to happen for a very long time. You are....certain?_

Glorfindel understood that she did not ask this out of doubt but was deeply in shock. _I am certain, and I also did not expect this. But this was left in the keeping of the Valar, and is thus in accord with their will. You will have all the help I can provide to you, Adonnenniel. Can you tell me why you feel afraid?_

She trembled against him, completely overwhelmed. _I think so. Though I have tried to reassure myself and have spoken of my fears, I worry still that I will be a terrible mother. Look at me. I am a grown woman who desperately needs an Ada because...I am a mess in recovery. I do not want my daughter, our daughter, to suffer from my deficiencies._

Glorfindel embraced her, wrapping her in his strength. _She will not, iellig. I will not abandon you, and I will help you to experience all of the joy this can and should bring to you. And Thranduil. And I confess, to me as well, if I am going to be honest enough to reveal my own selfish interest._

Held thus, hearing the gentle humor in his voice, she realized that even though she could not yet fully believe in herself, she could believe in him.

_And the first thing, iellig, is that you will be kept calmer. We will work together on your emotions, to help your body be as it needs to._

_You are going to send me to sleep for the next year?_ she asked acerbically. Though, her mood did lighten enough to return his embrace as he rumbled with suppressed laughter beneath her, and a smile came over her face.

_What do you mean, my fëa changed? It looks different?_

Another vision filled her mind. The iridescent brilliance of the fëa he had revealed to her before was now shot through with a marked increase of shades of shimmering purple, almost a violet hue.

Y _ou have got to be kidding me. Of all the colors...Ada, does that mean her fëa is the color that is different from my own?_

_Yes. Or at least, that is how I have always seen it transpire, when ellith were with child; after the birth your fëa will resume its ordinary appearance._

Something occurred to her. _Thranduil, followed by every other elf, will take one look at me and realize right away, won't they?_

_That is very likely, iellig. Though culturally among us, it is ingrained as one of those things not to be remarked on unless the parents initiate the conversation. You will not be mobbed by the curious and well-wishers, which should make you happy._

_The oliphant in the room,_ she snorted softly. _But it cannot be helped, she is here to stay._ Nenni paused. _Her name is Amaranthine, Ada._

Glorfindel released his hold to look at her, beaming with happiness. _That is lovely, iellig, but...that is not an elven name?_

 _No, it is not. It is of Earth, where it has many meanings; the name of a plant that gives both beauty and food, a wood, a color, and another word for Immortal, all at once. Though,_ she frowned _, the pronunciation will assuredly become changed to the rules of Sindarin. Everyone will say aMARanthine instead of amarANTHine. But, that is of small consequence._

Seeing all these things in her thoughts, he smiled to realize that this name had been chosen long ago, in some obscure corner of her mind. And he now understood her comment regarding the color of the child's fëa, for amaranthine meant a reddish-purple color. Even he, who had seen many wonders, had to admit it was an unusual blessing.

 _I am sorry, for the timing, Ada. You will have difficulty  getting Thranduil to think straight, for days._ She sighed. _Please tell me that pregnancy among our kind is not treated like an illness, and that he is not going to try to keep me in bed for a year._

 _He will not do that. But he will ensure you are taken care of very well, as will I. You have more than just yourself to consider, now, iellig._ Shaking his head, he grimaced. _I need not even say such a thing; I ask your pardon for my careless words._

_No, you are right to speak. Perhaps I do not need to hear that this minute, but there will be times. Nenni leaned her head against his chest. I  wish there was a way to let Thranduil learn this news someplace a little removed from here. This is so very important to him, so near to his heart. I will gain the fulness of my joy from seeing his._

Glorfindel thought about this, and arrived at an idea, as he also noticed her bare feet. _There is a way, and not too difficult. Allow me some moments; we will need a few more blankets._ He gently took the book from her. _I believe your mind is not going to focus on Lúthien,_ he grinned. _We will try again, soon._

He disappeared briefly and was back in a moment, with Beren groggily trailing him. Slippers were placed on her feet. _Come,_ he offered his hand. With sure steps, he led her to...honestly, she was not sure where it was. But it was another outdoor room of sorts, sheltered overhead, and there was a wide and comfortable couch with many pillows. In a very short time, he had arranged the blankets, pillows, her and even the dog in a way that pleased him, ensuring she was tucked in warmly. 

 _You are fussing too much, Ada,_ she teased.

_You are to make me an Ada nanenin, iellig. I will fuss all I like, just as I will now make sure you rest well until morning. I will wait for Thranduil to wake, and bring him._

_Please, may I have a little while to think? I cannot resist you, but can I plead with you for a few moments?_ she sent softly, giving him her best hopeful look.

Glorfindel chuckled softly. _Yes, if you close your eyes and take my hand._

After complying, Nenni stretched her other hand down, under the covers, to rest over her womb. _A zygote in something the size of a small pear. Whoops, no, in a fallopian tube? Assuming this happens at least sort of similarly to humans..._

Her eyes flew open. _I almost forgot, Ada. I am planning a surprise, with Arwen and...we need your help. Maybe tomorrow you could meet with us? After breakfast?_

Rolling his eyes, he leaned forward over her. He could see her thoughts gaining momentum, and gently began to reverse that process. _I will be glad to help,_ he said soothingly _. Rest well, iellig..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada nanenin= of the many peculiarities of Sindarin, the lack of terms for "grandparents" is among them. Tolkien blessed us with attested vocabulary for "penis" and "potato", and four words for "sword", and yet "grandmother" and "grandfather" were not among his lexicographical considerations (forget father-in-law and mother-in-law). This leaves the dedicated fan fiction writer in the lurch. However, it is the conclusion of Sindarin expert Xandarien that "Ada nanenin" (mother's father) would be the most accurate reconstruction possible. I dislike it because it really doesn't roll off the tongue; I really cannot see a tiny elfling wrapping their tongue around that five syllable monstrosity....and I have fun with that notion in a much later chapter. What will Amaranthine ultimately call Glorfindel? Time will tell....:-D


	19. Aur En-Onnad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Echuir 7, Imladris, February 10, Gregorian]

Glorfindel waited patiently, sitting at the King's bedside until he stirred. Reaching over to find his wife's side of the bed cold and empty, Thranduil sighed. Propping himself up, he frowned to realize that Beren was gone as well, and only then did he notice the other elf watching him. Trepidation filled his heart. Perceiving this, Glorfindel held up a hand and smiled warmly. "Aran Thranduil, your Queen has made an unusual request that I am here to fulfill. I am to take you to her, when you are ready. All is well, my friend."

With a swift exhalation, Thranduil allowed himself a few seconds in which to flop back onto his pillow in undisguised relief, before he sprang out of bed and hurriedly dressed himself. "I suppose it is futile, my Lord, for me to ask you what this is about?" 

"Yes," replied Glorfindel, his blue eyes sparkling with warmth and mirth. "But you will not have long to wait."

In Thranduil's eyes, they could not walk fast enough to the secluded little pavilion, which Glorfindel indicated. "Your elleth sleeps inside, and Beren is with her. I will see you at the morning meal, my friend. Galu." If his speedy withdrawal surprised Thranduil, he did not let on, as he made his way to her side. She woke the moment he sat next to her, glad to see him.

"Ada sent me to sleep again," she said, with only slight frustration in her voice. "Have you been here long?"

"No, meleth," he said, admiring her loveliness, as he moved strands of hair from her face. "I only just arrived. But, why am I here? And why are you here?"

She sat up to regard him, the blankets falling off of her. "I don't know how it works exactly that you do not already see; I imagine you would soon enough," she pondered aloud. Looking deeply into his eyes with great love, she continued very softly, stroking the side of his fair face. "Thranduil, the Valar have answered your prayer." Taking his hand, she placed on her belly, and slid it down until it rested over her womb. 

His eyes widened and filled with disbelief as he looked at her with more care, and perceived the change in her fëa. "I woke late last night, and went to read but was troubled by a vision of an elleth I do not know," she said softly as she showed him her memory. He gasped to see, as tears welled up in his eyes. "Ada came, and as I sat with him, he...saw. He showed me what my fëa looks like now, and explained what I was seeing, what was happening. I wanted to be someplace more private, quieter, to tell you. We have been shown the future of our daughter, Amaranthine."

Reaching out to touch her as though she might break at the merest brush of his fingers, tears of happiness filled his eyes. "Meleth, she is beautiful," was all he could manage. 

They reached for each other, and he gathered her into his arms, holding her and covering her face with kisses. In Nenni's eyes, he was transformed by a wild kind of beauty; a raw emotion of a kind not usually displayed. As his tears dried he smiled with radiance. "Valar we thank you," he whispered. And then he held her away from him, to behold her face. "Meleth, thank you. Your willing heart has granted me yet another gift beyond price, at a time when I deserve it least. I am filled with joy," he said, nearly choking on the words. His eyes shone like sapphires as he embraced her yet again. 

Holding him tightly, she fixed the beauty of his expression in her mind. Occasionally, she pulled away just far enough to kiss his cheeks softly. This memory would be something to treasure, against whatever other hardships life would offer them. Nenni was happy, but her greater joy was to see him like this after so many days of struggle. "There has been difficulty for me, beloved. But I would still do anything for you, and your happiness."

After a time, they rose, and began folding the blankets to take back with them. Beren looked incredibly unwilling to leave the soft cushions, and they told him he could sleep on if he wished. He rose, stretched, and became suddenly very interested in his mistress, sniffing at her. Including a very firm planting of his nose to her nether regions, after which he wagged furiously. 

"He knows," Nenni said, fascinated, shaking her head. "I do not understand. The child is...a single cell, and will not even be larger than the head of a pin for some time. How can he know?"

Thranduil tilted his head. "Perhaps he sees what we see, perhaps he sees the change in your fëa. Or perhaps somehow his nose tells him something we cannot perceive." Insisting on carrying all of the blankets, he yet offered her his arm for their walk back. As she held onto him, she regarded his ecstatic face...while he carried a ridiculous stack of linens.

"You must promise me, husband, that you will help me to lead a normal life. I understand you will want to care for me. And I imagine that toward the end of this pregnancy, I will wish for such help very much. But I want to remain fit, and active, for as long as possible. I pray that you will guide me to do as much as I am able, and only direct me away from what is a genuine risk to the child. Please? Perhaps including giving me a blanket or two to carry so that you look slightly less encumbered?"

Thranduil smiled, sheepishly handing her two of the blankets. "We will have much to talk about, meleth. But yes, I can promise you this." His smile spread into a grin. "What I cannot promise is what your Ada will think."

A _harrumph_ ing noise came from her throat. "I think I am going to be outnumbered, is what I think. I understand that I need to place the welfare of the child ahead of my own...but surely there is balance? I can see the wisdom of not going out on a patrol when I am eleven months along but...." she trailed off, not sure what to believe. "Would it offend you, if I asked to speak with Lord Elrond? There are many questions I have, since I only know about human gestation and delivery. I know that you know a great deal as well, but I would imagine he has helped so many more ellith bear children." 

Thranduil stopped walking, shaking with  laughter until his eyes were moist. "Oh, meleth...."

She paused, groaning and blushing furiously. "That was abysmally phrased on my part, but surely you know what I am trying to say."

"Yes, I do know," he smiled, leaning down to kiss her. "But it was very funny. And I do not mind at all if you speak with him. If you would not object, I would like to listen as well; I might learn some valuable information. I have already found out, I do not know everything about matters pertaining to elven bodies," he said ruefully.

The blankets were returned, fresh clothing donned, and faces were washed. Beren wasted no time returning to sleep amidst the soft bedding, sighing contentedly as he stretched out on his side.

"By the Lord Oromë, Thranduil, I think that our hound has continued to grow all this time. Will you look at the size of him?"

The King's eyebrows raised to see that when he fully extended all his limbs instead of curling up as was his usual habit, the dog looked more like a pony, so much of the mattress did he occupy.

"I can see it now...our elfling is going to be riding this dog all over the Palace. Valar help us..."

Nenni laughed. "At least she will be kept safe, that way. From the looks of it, her brother is going to teach her a thing or two; she carried a bow." Growing more reflective, she continued. "I am grateful, to have been given a glimpse of that future. It meant a great deal to me, to see a strong and formidable elleth; much more so than a cute little elfling. It made me feel that she will be... a little like me." Suddenly, she felt overcome with joy. _After all this long mess of a life, a child of my own. To look at another face and see even just a little of myself._ Her chin trembled. _How keenly a loss can be felt, even when I hadn't realized it was missing._

In seconds, she was in her husband's arms. _All will be well, meleth. I love you. Your Ada loves you. There will be many things to realize, and feel. It is cruel, that you have no memory of your earlier motherhood...but our family will experience the joys of this child together._

Nodding, she held onto him, willing herself to be calmer, to relax. Ada was right, she had to do better to be more serene; this poor child did not need to develop amidst a sea of stress hormones. Breathing slowly and carefully, she remember fleetingly what else was on the agenda this morning, and smiled, quickly feeling better. Chastely kissing her husband, she thanked him. And no sooner had she let go, than she felt heavy hands on her shoulders, squeezing them gently in greeting before moving on.

"Thranduil, may I be the first to wish you great joy on this happy day," Glorfindel said softly. The two ellyn embraced. "May the blessings of all the Valar be upon you, my friend."

"And you as well, my Lord. This is your grandchild," he said, his eyes shining, but then he frowned. "This is your second grandchild...what manner of father am I, that I am forgetting my firstborn, who has not even been told of the changes in our family? We are certainly going to cause a collective stir, on our return." He shook his head, laughing.

"I have not forgotten Legolas, fear not. All things will be told in time, Thranduil. We did leave rather soon after Adonnenniel accepted me. In fact, we left immediately, as I recall," he said, his eyes full of humor.

Nenni listened and watched, both amused and glad to see the growing bond between them. And then it occurred to her. "Not to interrupt, but is it better to simply make an announcement at the table, and get it over with? I am led to understand that there is no hiding these things, among elves. I am completely ignorant of social customs, but it if would add to your joy, Thranduil, I do not object." _Trot that oliphaunt right out of the stable_ , she mused, with the corners of her mouth twitching.

If possible, the happiness on Thranduil's face raised a notch. "You truly would not mind, meleth?"

"To see you filled with such joy, husband, I would not mind even if I did mind. Please do, though it would be easier if I were not the one talking."

"If you would both allow it, I would be honored to speak on your behalf," said Glorfindel. 

Nenni made a sweeping gesture of "go ahead", and Thranduil bowed his head in gratitude, before they all left the room. Lacing her fingers into Thranduil's she reflected on how odd this seemed. This experience was just never on her list, and it was all sort of new, and a bit opaque. Nenni expected others to have a far more visceral reaction than she did, because that was what most seemed to do. Gush, be excited, things like that. 

Though she was doing her best to keep detached, her heart beat a little faster when she saw Glorfindel take Elrond briefly aside before he reached the table. In her peripheral vision she saw the smile that spread over Elrond's face as he nodded his assent. As Glorfindel spoke to those assembled, she did her best to look happily serene. To her surprise, she only wanted to crawl under the table a little bit. But if she had, she would have missed the pure jubilation on her husband's face as all those gathered gestured their blessings. And somehow, she had not seen the twins seat themselves, opposite her and two places further down the table. As she met their eyes, there was no teasing; only sincere delight, and she actually found herself shyly smiling back at them. In a flash, the moment was past, and the trays of food arrived.

She wanted so much to east only biscuits with butter and honey, but frowned. Seeing a large amount of steamed greens, she indicated to Thranduil that she would like those, with a sigh. _Maybe it doesn't matter here, but, I supposed this is the more responsible choice for reproductive purposes. Until I learn more, I guess I'd best be on the safe side._ He wordlessly served her biscuits, and cheese, and the butter and honey as well, and she looked at him in surprise.

_It warms my heart that you would think of this on account of our daughter, meleth, but there is no need to suffer. All foods of this world bring what is needed to your body, especially anything prepared by our people. Choose from among different offerings, and you will be fine._

She hesitated to ask the next question, but best get it over with. _I can no longer have wine, isn't that right?_

He frowned. _You should not get roaringly drunk, but I have never yet seen you do so. The amount of wine you ordinarily consume, fighting contests aside, is no cause for concern._

 _I might survive this after all_ , she thought appreciatively, feeling more hopeful. Wheezing noises coming from both Glorfindel and Thranduil broke her train of thought, causing her to glance up as she was moving a forkful of greens to her mouth. She frowned to see her Ada rubbing his eyes and her husband making a suspiciously involved production out of dabbing his lips with his napkin.

Eating steadily, she finished her food soon enough, and sipped on quite a lot of tea. It held particular appeal this morning, and it would relax her throat. Leaning forward, she looked to see if she could catch Arwen's eye; and with fortunate timing she was looking right at Nenni. With subtle body language Nenni asked if their plans were still intact? Pointing discreetly at Glorfindel, she asked another unspoken question, seeing a nod of affirmation. Returning the nod, she leaned back. 

_Ada, can you still meet with Arwen and I after the meal?_

He glanced up, and nodded.

Thranduil was doing his best to bury his feelings of exclusion when she turned to him as well. _Hîr vuin, at risk of boring you, would you help us as well? I think I am right in guessing that Ada does not have the gift of allowing others to understand the words to the songs I sing from Earth? But you cannot say anything, it is all to be a surprise. We are trying to overcome some musical obstacles in a short time._ She paused in her thought. _I must warn Arwen how many of us are invading this meeting, when Lord Elrond rises. Would you do me the great honor of asking him if we may speak with him later, so I can ask my questions?_

Immensely pleased, he happily nodded his assent to both questions, reaching his hand down to rest it on her thigh. She quickly took it, wrapping both her smaller hands around his much larger one.  When Elrond rose, she made her way past him with a speed and grace that astonished Thranduil. After only a few animated words with Arwen and nods exchanged, she returned to her husband who was caring for her request. Bowing to their host, who had graciously assented for them to meet at any convenient time,  Nenni collected the ellyn.

As they made their way along the path to Arwen's rooms, the plan was silently explained to them, as well as what they were being asked to help with. She was sincerely thankful for their willingness, as their gifts would save many tedious hours of trying to communicate the same information otherwise. Nenni knew that she was more enthusiastic about the idea of a music rehearsal with both her Ada and husband helping than her pregnancy, but she was not surprised; she accepted that her emotions would not be "typical"; imposed expectations would not rob her of enjoyment.  That and, it truly had not even begun to register.

Ten minutes into their time, Nenni realized that Arwen had exponentially more musical skill than she did. Beyond that, she was a formidable music director. Once explanations were made as to what Thranduil could do exactly, she had Nenni sing the duets again, twice. Nenni first sang the higher voice part, followed by the low. Glorfindel allowed both Arwen and the other instrumentalists to hear the accompaniments that existed only in Nenni's mind, again twice each. And Thranduil acted like a translator, allowing all listeners that did not share Nenni's mind to suddenly comprehend the flowing French lyrics. Arwen then dismissed the three of them, asking Nenni to plan to return after the mid day meal; the rest would use their greater experience and excellent memories to craft suitable accompaniments. Nenni was tasked also with preparing two solo songs she might wish to sing; later on they would repeat this process of mind-sharing translation. And tomorrow, they would all pool any solo or combined instrumental pieces they wished to perform. By the day after, they would be setting a program and be rehearsing and polishing in earnest.

Thoroughly pleased, Nenni withdrew with the ellyn, now realizing she would have to brainstorm over all her choices. It was elating, to think on how enjoyable this would be for those listening!

"I must thank you, iellig. For centuries I have wished to have a glimpse of Arwen's musical mastery, and have been denied. She cloaks her performance preparations with more shadows than the Dark Lord sends from....never mind that, but the point is that I am grateful to have had this chance."

"As was I," added Thranduil. "She is to music what we are to swords." 

Nenni looked up at him. It was rare, for Thranduil to make poetic comparisons, and his insight was...entirely valid. Suddenly she was struck by a curiosity. "Thranduil, does your ability extend to allowing only some listeners to understand what is said in my songs, in a room of people?"

Frowning, he considered. "Yes, but if it were more than a handful of individuals, it would be incredibly difficult for me."

"Then I am hearing that you could manage it for two persons?"

"Yes, that would not be so difficult. Do I want to know, why you are asking this?"

Laughing, she replied. "Because I am up to no good, isn't that obvious?" _But the true answer is, I am considering a song that would only be for Aragorn and Arwen's ears. It is about two lovers, filled with grace and sentiment, and I would have no wish to cause them discomfort by singing it where all would understand the words. It would be intended as a gift. Perhaps I should sing it for both of you someplace out of hearing, and you could give an opinion?_

Glorfindel noted as they walked, _here is a small garden. Can you sing it to us in your thoughts, and then we shall judge?_

Nenni did as they asked, rising to face them, and choosing Loreena McKennitt's "Dark Night of the Soul." 

Perhaps she needed no verbal answer, as she watched each unfolding verse affect them more than the last; yet Glorfindel responded first, very softly. _I am not wed, nor have I ever even begun to form a love attachment with another. But I can only imagine that were I ever to have such, that this song would be a precious gift, honoring deep feelings that are the gift of Eru._

 _I am wed,_ added Thranduil, _and these are beautiful sentiments that reach deep into my heart, meleth. I too agree that this is a lovely choice._

_And you do not believe I will overwhelm her, as she will be accompanying me on her harp the first time it is allowed to her to understand the words?_

Again her Ada advised, _No, this will not occur. I have known her all her years, and she is not given to wavering emotions. But if I may offer, insist to her that it be the last song on the program._

"Thank you both," she said. "Now I only need another song. Songs. May I ask, Ada, if you wish to continue your time alone with my husband? If so I will use the opportunity to sort out my musical obligations."

Both ellyn laughed, quite aware of her machinations. "Yes, iellig," he said with his eyes twinkling. "And before you ask, as I know you wish for a place where you cannot be overheard, I believe you will find the cavern that leads to the Observatory suited to your purposes. The falling water absorbs what sound can exit the stone walls."

Smiling, she curtseyed deeply to both of them, departing the garden in a dignified manner before skipping off to their quarters for her music, not caring who saw.

"Come, Thranduil," Glorfindel gestured. They walked together to a place affording more privacy; the same location in which the older elf had confronted him on the first day that he erred so badly with his wife.

Seating himself, Thranduil gazed into the distance of the valley. "The last time I sat here, I had reduced my life to tatters, and yet the Valar have shown me undeserved mercy," he said softly. "I am to be a father, once again, and have been given yet another reason to seek your aid, my Lord." Turning to look at Glorfindel, he continued. "I felt an abundance of peace in my heart last night, as I loved my wife and prayed for a child. I feel I owe that this has happened to your blessings. Please know how thankful I am to you, for all that you have done for us."

With a deep bow of his head, Glorfindel acknowledged his words. "I cannot take credit, my friend, for this great joy. I will speak honestly. When I became aware of the change in Adonnenniel's intentions, I believed as she did; that a child would be given assuredly in the distant future. Your wife was in shock, to hear she was with child." Seeing the crestfallen expression coming onto Thranduil's face, he hurriedly continued. "She adjusted quickly, my friend. Do not forget that she comes from a place of great difficulty, with the idea of children. Filled with self-doubt and fears concerning her own abilities, it will be a great task for her heart to make this journey and she will need you. Right now, your joy is her joy, Thranduil. She loves you deeply, and has desired this for you far more than for herself. Her first thoughts were for you. And all this being said, there is something I would share with you. In all my long life, for reasons that are rather obvious, I have never been privileged to witness the moment of an elleth's conception. I have given my thanks to the Valar, to have been granted this. You are the father of this child, and this memory rightfully belongs to you as well."

With that, he reached to touch Thranduil's face, opening his mind to him and allowing him to see the exact second that his wife's brilliant fëa transformed with the creation of Amaranthine's fëa. He shared too, what he perceived of his daughter's physical experience at that moment. The King's blue eyes widened, to behold these things. 

"Thank you, my Lord," he said with a quavering voice. "Had it not been for you, this moment would have been lost to me as I slept. What you have shown me is precious; I was not blessed to see this when Legolas was given to us."

Glorfindel held his hand over his heart, in acknowledgment. "And now, Aran Thranduil, I must turn your thoughts toward more difficult matters, for I would understand far more of the influences that shaped you. I must ask you to recall some very painful memories, for I would understand from the beginning the nature of your long struggles. But I will not allow you to suffer in the telling."

Obediently, Thranduil moved closer to his guide and mentor, and they commenced.

*****

Nenni quickly selected recorder pieces she wished to play, marking a duet with recorder and flute as well, in the event one of the flutists wished to perform the piece. But she was completely stuck on the other solo song. _I do not wish to be an insufferable show-off,_ she reasoned. _I don't think "fireworks" arias are suited to this audience. And all I ever sing besides are ballads and songs that tell stories with imagery._

 _But elves like ballads, and better yet they like pretty words_ , the Little Voice opined.

 _You are now interested in music performance?_ Nenni asked, baffled. _You never comment on such mundane matters._

 _Well perhaps I am broadening my horizons,_ the Little Voice said, miffed. _Maybe you should consider when evening falls..._ The words faded into the distance.

Her eyes grew wide as she realized the double meaning; a song by that name was in her repertoire. _Of course, that's brilliant; I'd forgotten about that one. Thank you!_

Only silence met her. _I must be extra losing my mind, when the Little Voice has become completely kind and helpful...though it is actually kind of nice. Not that I will admit it,_ she smirked. Well, both songs then will be ones that are full of imagery, quiet, poignant. And that is well enough.  I will run through it once, to ensure I recall the words. 

_When the evening falls And the daylight is fading,  From within me calls  Could it be I am sleeping? For a moment I stray, Then it holds me completely. Close to home - I cannot say,  Close to home feeling so far away_

_As I walk the room there before me a shadow  From another world, where no other can follow Carry me to my own, to where I can cross over  Close to home - I cannot say,  Close to home feeling so far away_

_Forever searching; never right, I am lost in oceans of night. Forever hoping I can find memories Those memories I left behind Even though I leave will I go on believing  That this time is real - am I lost in this feeling? Like a child passing through, Never knowing the reason I am home - I know the way I am home - feeling oh, so far away._

Pouring her spirit into it, Nenni allowed it to express her grief for her losses. Most present would not understand, would not realize that she sang about herself. Which was just as well. For her it would be a final closure, a last goodbye to her memories. And she would leave this particular sadness behind, in this beautiful valley that removed all sorrows in time. _I want to return to Eryn Galen with my mind on the future, not the past_ , she determined. With a last glance around and a half-smile, she departed toward their quarters.

Having taken a different route than her feet usually travelled, she came across a doorway she did not recall, and found herself glancing at it curiously, as her steps slowed. A voice came from the interior. "I wondered when I might see you, Hiril vuin. Has your desire to hear about Dwarves finally taken hold, or were you merely teasing your husband last we spoke?"

Puzzled, she stepped hesitantly inside, to see that Bilbo sat in a diminutive chair, peering up at her merrily. "Come in, come in!" he welcomed, gesturing for her to sit in the one chair suitable for her size. 

"This is your room?" she asked, delighted to see him as he nodded in affirmation. In odd moments, she wondered why she had not seen him at other meals, but one matter or another caused her to forget to inquire. "How is it you have not been in the Dining Hall, my friend? Have you been unwell?"

"No, Hiril vuin, I have been quite well. At my age, peace and quiet are cherished, and I often take meals here. Lindir is a true and loyal friend; he brings me both food and news, as often as I could wish. I understand," he said with happiness in his eyes, "that congratulations are in order to you and Aran Thranduil. I wish you great joy; it is not every day that I am honored to share the happiness of a great Elvenking and his Queen."

Nenni laughed. "Truly you are courteous, Master Baggins, and I thank you." She paused. "I was not jesting, and while my coming here is by chance, I would very much enjoy to hear of Dwarves. I have been promised to visit Erebor in the spring by my husband and..." she struggled for words, to frame her perception of Thranduil's feelings on this.

Seeing her sudden loss of words and guessing its source, Bilbo erupted in laughter. "That must have been a concession indeed, from Aran Thranduil. Though I can see much has changed, I have not forgotten his original opinion of his unwanted guests."

Unable to help herself, Nenni dissolved into laughter along with the Halfling. "I love my husband, Bilbo, but the few times I have witnessed shades of his temper give me more than enough by which to imagine how your time in our Halls must have transpired. Or did you ever get to appreciate much beyond the storerooms?" she teased, before lowering the volume of her speech significantly. "I will tell you that I know of your little Golden Secret by which you eluded elven eyes. But even with such help, you must have been clever indeed; Thranduil is mighty in his powers of perception."

Looking much like a cat who had eaten a mouse, Bilbo's smile split his face. Though, the look was mixed in with astonishment. "How could you possibly have....? Ah, I suppose the elves have their ways. How you cheer an old hobbit, Adonnenniel! I have told no one of my exact adventures there. But yes, I did appreciate your Halls! There were so many times, I thought that the eyes of the King were upon me, in spite of...you know. I would hear him sometimes, seemingly talking to me and yet not; I dared not answer...but I have seen his throne, and the beauty of your caverns of stone and wood. I will confess that my main route of travel, once discovered, was from the storeroom to the kitchens. And as you know, the dungeon."

"Ah, the dungeon," she snorted. "The beds are soft and comfortable, though I doubt the dwarves recall them fondly."

Bilbo shook his head. "They did not." 

"And you are not wrong, about the King," she added. "His sensory abilities for any kind of movement, even the softest sounds of step or breathing, are phenomenal. He did know someone was there, though you would have confounded him just enough to retain your freedom."

Bilbo peered up at her. "And what would an Elvenqueen like to know of the dwarves?"

Nenni nodded. "I wish to understand what sorts of things they enjoy, what their hearts appreciate. I am...not originally from here, Bilbo. I hold none of the prejudices or opinions that some of my people harbor against them. This visit to Erebor...there are not words for how eager I am to see it! It does not bother me, that they find their beauty in the deep places of the world. And to an extent, even their rougher manners are not something to which I am unaccustomed."

A faraway look came over the halfling's face, as he remembered his friends fondly. "Dwarves are not truly so different than the rest of us. Begging your pardon, for you are of the Eldar; I had meant that they do not seem so different than men or hobbits. This is a small memory, Hiril vuin, but it is one I hold dear. Once, we had been many days  in your woods. It was before the spiders found us, and before your warriors captured the dwarves. There was little food to go around, and all of us suffered. Some more than others, if you have heard of Bombur from the Company of Thorin?"

"I have heard," Nenni intoned solemnly. "He was very corpulent, as the tales tell?"

"Yes," chuckled Bilbo. "And for this, and his love of food, he endured endless torments from the others. And yet one evening, seeing how little there was to go around, he resolved to himself to give up his share of the rations, knowing that he had, shall we say, greater reserves. None of the others saw, but as with so many things, I did. Now it is a silly detail, but one that tells all anyone ever needs to know of them. They are loyal and generous to the ends of the earth, for those who have earned their trust. And yet pride, stubbornness and other kinds of folly can fill their hearts as well."

"No one of any race is immune from those things, from what I have seen. And yet I would have all of us see our similarities more clearly than our differences. The world outside darkens again, and we can ill afford to be caught up in fear and prejudice where none need exist."

Bilbo looked at her thoughtfully. "You are not quite like other elves that I have met, Hiril vuin. Something is different about you."

Nenni shrugged. "You've got that right," she said wryly. "Do not ask me to explain, for I cannot. I was returned to this world from another place entirely, Bilbo. I was delivered here as a woman, a daughter of men. But apparently that was not my true nature, and the Valar have returned my spirit to the body in which it should live. You can think of me as being an unusual case like Glorfindel, but far less great and far more peculiar. It is true that I do not fully think and speak as an elf, because my mind was shaped by other forces. And yet I was and am the wife of Aran Thranduil, returned to him at last."

With parted lips and bulging eyes, Bilbo stared at her. "The Valar are wise and kind, and give many blessings. And to have met you, for me, is one of them." He sighed. "I pray you can forgive an old hobbit, my Lady, but already I tire, and must rest again."

Smiling, she rose, and leaned down to kiss his forehead softly. "The is nothing to forgive, Master Baggins. I hope we will speak again; there are many more tales you could tell me in which I would find delight. I take my leave of you now." She realized that he was already asleep, and smiled gently. Taking a moment, she fixed his face in her memory, as yet another one she would always cherish. _You will walk the shores of Aman long before me, little one. If I ever do...May the light of the Valar shine on you._ Leaving, she returned to their room, and saw Beren. Feeling suddenly sleepy, she laid down and snuggled up next to the hound, pulling a covering over her before she drifted off.

Twitches and whines and soft barks woke her, and she sat up. Uncertain how long she had slept, she only hoped she had not missed the meal...but no, Ada would have come for her. Stretching, she wondered that she had fallen asleep in the first place. _Maybe it is the beginning of many things that will be different_ , she thought. _Are you making me sleepy, my little parasite?_ Nenni had many teasing names for children, and indulged her strange sense of humor. She rested her hands over her womb. _I will call you many silly names as you take over my body, Amaranthine. But know that you are loved, and wanted._

Feeling a little chilled, she added a wrap, and went downstairs to the Hall of Fire to warm herself. With her eyes closed, she slowly turned in front of the immense hearth, enjoying the roaring heat. She missed this about home, their little fireplace that Thranduil would tend, and the heated pool...though she was not quite ready for their time here to be over, it crossed her mind that this was her first real moment of thinking about returning. _I have not even begun to consider what changes to my life this pregnancy will bring_ , she thought with a sigh. _All that wheat to grow, and the rest of the food. Everything just became so much more complicated, and I was tired half the time before carrying a child was added to the mix. And yet I have two ellyn of immeasurable strength on whom to depend so...it will be what it will be._

Her thoughts were broken by a voice nearby.

"Mae g'ovannen, Bereth en Eryn Galen." 

Opening her eyes and turning toward the voice, she struggled to peer into the shadows. "My Lord Erestor?" she asked tentatively, finally able to see. "Mae g'ovannen, I did not see that there was another here. Obviously," she said with a self deprecating smile.

"You have been very busy, in your short time with us," he said directly, "and have quite managed to turn our usually predictable lives on end."

Nenni did not at all know whether this was meant as praise, criticism, or something in between. His coloring was dark, except for his fair skin. Raven-black hair,  piercing pale eyes, and an completely unreadable demeanor. She did not recognize him from their errand of war, and taking in his nonathletic build and delicate hands, she guessed that his role here was not one of bearing arms. She decided to match his assertiveness, and gave a half smile. "I do tend to have that effect. Chaos follows in my wake. Though, I assure you, I made every effort to leave most of the chaos at home, so as to minimize the impact on my gracious hosts."

Apparently this quirky response met with approval, because he now smiled at her broadly, transforming his nearly sullen look of a moment ago to one of great beauty.  It was still very hard for her, to adjust to these elves...everyone looked thirty years old, but the wisdom of millennia dwelled behind their eyes. He did not speak more, but she did not lower her eyes from his gaze. "Since you seem to know much of my comings and goings, perhaps you would consent to share with me something of yourself, my Lord. I know only that you are advisor to Lord Elrond, which tells me you must have both many years and great wisdom."

Staring at her for a few more moments, as if weighing a decision, he finally reached some kind of internal conclusion, for her procured a cushion and bade her sit before the fire, courteously offering his hand to help her be seated. Nenni thanked him, as he settled in near her. 

"There is little, and much to know of me, my Lady. I have not fought in wars, nor done great deeds among my kind. It has been my role to record our histories, to pay careful attention, and to weigh the sum of the knowledge of our kind in my thoughts, always sifting for guidance and insight so as to stave off the darkness. My time is spent among parchment and quills, and the lore of the elves."

"Is it too forward of me to ask when you were born, my Lord?"

"I was born in Beleriand, in Nargothrond. I was barely come of age, at the time of its fall, and followed my Lord Gil-Galad to Lindon. I became attached to the Lord Elrond many long years past."

"Then you are almost as old as my husband," she said softly. 

"And yourself as well, my Lady," he added with a smile.

Her lips parted, as she wished to protest, but...he was technically correct; that she could not remember did not change this fact. So looking down, she nodded in mute agreement.

"Then you have done a thing of great value, in your service to the good in this world," she said. "I would argue that dedicating oneself to the preservation of knowledge has as much merit as greatness at arms, or service in the rulership of others. Few have the mind, or the temperament, for what you have accomplished."

"You are courteous, my Lady. I cannot decide if you are in earnest, or if you wish only to tell me kind words, but either way I cannot fault your graciousness."

Nenni arched her eyebrow at this elf who she found to be most peculiar. "Why do those two things have to be mutually exclusive, in your eyes? I am not in the habit of making statements about which I am not in earnest, and I see equally no issue with complimenting you for your aptitudes. I know what it is to seek to learn languages and history, to organize the knowledge, and seek to keep it all clearly in mind. I do not feel that I am any better than a mediocre talent, at such things. When I met Maethirion, the scribe of Aran Thranduil, I found his command of language and law to be exceptional. Not all minds are suited to the exact same things; surely I am not saying anything terribly insightful, here?"

Erestor looked at her, taken aback. "I am unaccustomed to others speaking their minds to me so frankly, my Lady."

Now this was becoming a game, a verbal and emotional tennis match. "You are an advisor, my Lord. I do not understand why this would be the case? How in the world are you supposed to gain information from others?" Her eyes burrowed into his, as she read the uncertainty and bafflement coming from him. Breaking away from looking at him, she diverted her gaze into the fire for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Perhaps, my Lord, we should start over. Is there something you would know of me? You may ask, plainly. And if I have given any offense with my words, I ask your pardon."

A sincere yet humble smile spread over his face. "I thank you, my Lady. I was warned, but did not understand."

"Warned? About what?" she asked, becoming amused and intrigued.

"I was told that you 'knew your way around a conversation,' but did not understand until now what that meant. I too ask your pardon; I am long used to having to delicately extract information from others. That you would simply speak your mind, without veiled words or hidden meanings, did not occur to me."

She chuckled. "A great military thinker of my world once said, 'Knowing the enemy enables you to take the offensive, knowing yourself enables you to stand on the defensive.' Perhaps we can call it a draw, Erestor?"

This brought open laughter from the elf, who held his hand over his heart in acknowledgement. "There is something I would know, my Lady. It is my custom to use three sources, when possible, before recording an event. I wonder if you would be willing to allow me to interview you about the errand from which you have recently returned, under Lord Glorfindel? I am even now drafting my record of the event, and would greatly appreciate having you, an outsider to Imladris, as a source."

"I would be honored," she said. "What must I do?" 

"If you would consent to meet with me tomorrow, at your convenience? We will work in the next building over, where other archives and works in progress are maintained. I promise to be courteous of your time and...any other needs you may have. Allow me to congratulate you, on the child being given to you and your King."

"I would be happy to. I am committed to some time with Arwen, but beyond that, I do not believe I have any other plans, my Lord. But, there will be a cost to you."

Erestor looked once again taken aback, and Nenni laughed. "It is simple, I promise. I would like to hear, even a little, of what it was like to travel to this place from Beleriand and create Imladris. You must realize that because of my...circumstances...I have little knowledge of the history of our kind. To hear of these things from one who witnessed them, that is priceless to me."

He nodded slowly. "I would gladly do as you ask, but your meaning is veiled to me, my Lady. Why do you have little knowledge, when you are older than I?"

Nenni looked back into the fire. "Because everything about me is strange, and that includes that I was returned to my husband having lost all memories of any time prior to six months ago. An elfling knows more of the history of our people than I do. Though, I am doing my best to learn, as quickly as I am able. My Ada is helping me."

"Glorfindel," Erestor said.

"Yes, Glorfindel. One of the best things ever to happen to me. But surely you knew this?" she asked, once again wondering about his state of mind.

"Iellig, you are precious," she heard, as warm hands rubbed her shoulders, and only then did it dawn on her that Erestor had been acknowledging his arrival.

"I suppose I am, Ada," she laughed, shaking her head at herself. "Have you come to deliver poor Lord Erestor from my impossible presence?" 

"No," he said with humor, "but I did think to tell you both that it is time for the midday meal." He offered his hand to her, which she gladly took as he raised her off the cushion. Erestor took his leave of them, to attend to some matter before going to the Dining Hall. In short order, she was seated between her husband and Glorfindel, in the ever-shifting seating arrangement that seemed to occur. 

She sat, and immediately took Thranduil's hand,  briefly resting her cheek against his arm. "Hîr vuin," she said softly in greeting, as she gazed up at him adoringly.

"Meleth," he whispered in her ear. 

Lunch was meat pies, fruit, and salad, all of which were enjoyed immensely, and before she knew it, rehearsal time was upon her. Upon them, as both ellyn were needed once again. She reminded them, that they would not share the translation of one of the songs. Melodically, both met with Arwen's approval, and Thranduil and Glorfindel retreated to a corner. Somehow, they escaped Arwen's eye, and were able to remain unnoticed enough to enjoy the rest of the rehearsal. It was magical to the ellyn, to hear and see the process by which this concert was coming into creation. It was well over three hours later, before Nenni was able to leave. And when she did, she was so happy she barely knew what to do with herself; all that time she was completely enthralled by music. 

As Thranduil watched his wife, he saw more than ever how much this meant to her, and how much she had given up to be with him. He found himself wondering about the piano, and equally saw that all this time, he could and should have arranged her to be involved with the musicians of his own Realm. _She is all but glowing with the light of the Valar_ , he thought, feeling ashamed of himself for his lack of insight. As if divining his friend's thoughts, Glorfindel laid a hand on his shoulder, smiling with reassurance. Meeting his eyes, Thranduil nodded in a way that was barely perceptible. _You will do better, Aran Thranduil,_ was the unspoken truth shared between them.  

Oblivious to this, Nenni wondered vaguely what she was to do next. A stronger breeze was picking up, out of the north, and once again she was feeling a little chilled. _Perhaps I should go for a run, but I am feeling terribly lazy..._

"Meleth, perhaps we should take advantage of the chance to see Lord Elrond?"

Chagrined that she'd already let that slip her mind when it was her idea, she nodded her assent. "Do you mind if we drop off my music, first, Thranduil?"

Glorfindel intervened. "Allow me, iellig. I have matters to attend to in Elrond's house. You will find him now in the Healer's Hall," he added helpfully. 

"Thank you, Ada," she said, handing him her recorder and music. 

Taking Thranduil's arm, she tried to gather the many questions she had. _I wish I'd made a list,_ she thought. _It isn't like I can just send an email later, if I forget something.  
_

_You cannot easily communicate, meleth, but do not forget that your Adar can. Anything you would truly wish to know of Lord Elrond's wisdom will yet be accessible to you once we are home._

_Home...I find I am beginning to miss it, i Aran nîn. Not, 'I want to leave tomorrow' miss it, but....so much has happened in two weeks._

_I feel a little determined that little will happen, during our last two weeks, meleth. If you feel the same, I though perhaps after another two weeks, we could consider departing. There is your concert, and I wish to remain flexible._

_Right now, that sounds...very reasonable. If you are still in earnest about going to Erebor in the season of  Ethuil, there are many obligations to meet and I must find a way to manage everything in the garden._

_Find a way to manage, meleth?_

_This morning, when we parted ways, I...went and fell asleep again. Maybe it is my imagination, but today I have felt both tired and cold, for no reason I can understand, which leads me to suspect something else. Though, it is hard for me to believe that I could be affected on day one of pregnancy; that would not be normal at all for a human female. I wonder what this will be like, because...I have no idea. That potted plant over there knows more about what to expect than I do._

_I think many of your questions will be answered, Adonnenniel. But so you know, elleth are affected from the very beginning, and what you describe is not unusual. It is another reason, to have your remaining time here be for rest and restoration._

_I will try to make it through the day before I mention that this is all your fault._ The corners of her mouth turned up, as she hazarded a glance up at him.

 _But meleth, it was you that asked me to make love to you last,_ he sent with an edge of humor.

_I reject that logic on the grounds that it does not allow me to blame you. I'm sorry, you will have to try something else._

With a hearty laugh, he swept her into his arms, hugging her to him as he carried her.

 _I did warn you_ , she added smugly.

 _Yes, you did,_ he said with mirth. _And I am more than content to accept my consequences._

_I will try, not to be difficult, I really will. I hope you know I am teasing you, Thranduil._

_I know, meleth. But carrying a child can be difficult, whether or not you wish to be. I will honor you in every way I can, since it is not given to me to bring forth life in this way._

Thus engrossed in conversation, they crossed into the Healer's room. Nenni giggled to herself at her memory of the last time she was here, and her treatment of Elrohir.

Setting her down, Thranduil moved to greet their host, who seemed occupied transferring a larger batch of some potion or other into much smaller bottles. The look on his face seemed to indicate that this was not his favorite task.

"Can I help you with that, my Lord?" Nenni asked.

Elrond raised his eyes, with mixed emotions. "This is a very precious cordial, Adonnenniel, and not a drop can be wasted."

"With humility, my Lord, the transferring of liquids to different containers was something I worked at for many years in my former life. I am unusually skilled at this. I have no wish to intrude, but perhaps I could show you a technique that would ease the difficulty of your task? I require only a single, straight thin stick, glass rod, or similar."

"No such exact device is here, my Lady." 

An idea came to her. She grew the object she desired, from the ivy around her arm. And once she had this, she took two small containers of water to demonstrate how the surface tension of liquid would track down a stick or similar object, allowing controlled pouring and dispensing to occur with relative ease. Elrond's eyes widened to see this, and she made a gift to him of the little stick. Stoppering his bottles, he shook his head. "I will finish this later; after your sharing of such a useful bit of knowledge, the least I can do is give you my undivided attention."

She bowed her head deeply to him.

"So you wish to know about pregnancy, Adonnenniel?" All traces of his previous irritation had vanished.

"I wish to know about elven pregnancy, my Lord. I am knowledgeable concerning the experience of human females, but know next to nothing about what will happen in this body."

"Ask away, then."

Nenni found she had quite a list. "Will I experience morning sickness? (that she had to explain what it was clearly indicated the answer was "no"). "Will my emotions become volatile from the pregnancy? (most definitely yes). At what month will the child become heavy, constraining my activity? (around eight months, and the last month will be most difficult of all). Can I remain as active as I wish without harming the child? (listen to your body; when something becomes an obvious source of difficulty, it must be set aside until after the birth). Is the labor and delivery ordinarily very painful? (no, only somewhat uncomfortable). Do elves ever miscarry? (no, not without extreme physical damage to the mother). When will the pregnancy become outwardly visible? (around the fourth month). Am I barred from practice at arms, and combat?"

Elrond looked at Thranduil, a little helplessly. 

"Meleth, while pregnancy would not per se keep you from the ability for quite some time, you must weigh the risk to the child regarding engaging enemies. If you are poisoned by a spider, or if you were to take a weapon strike directly to your abdomen..."

Nenni smiled wanly. "You are trying to say in the nicest possible manner, that unless a life depended on it or an encounter was otherwise unavoidable, it would be wiser not to."

"Yes", both ellyn said in stereo, though Thranduil continued. "But nothing stops you from practicing your skills in drills, or sparring in a cautious fashion with another skilled fighter. Neither myself or your Ada would allow you to come to any harm, and your skills would remain more than intact."

Nodding, she asked a few more questions ranging from nutrition to cravings to tiredness and what other physical experiences she might expect. Listening carefully, she afterward thanked him profusely for his time and knowledge. Unsurprisingly, Thranduil asked no questions himself. As they walked, she spoke to him. "I hope that was not too boring for you. Chances are you could have answered all of those questions for me."

"Yes, and no," he answered her, his eyes soft and kind. "You must realize that I do not as such perform a Healer's duties normally, and my one great experience with pregnancy was when you carried Legolas. So his answers added a perspective for me that I did not have, before. And meleth," he stopped walking, taking both her hands, "I am sorry, for the loss of the freedoms you will endure in order to bear our child. I want you to know that I will not forget, nor take it lightly, that you will forego many things I know you greatly enjoy, for a time. Though it is a fleeting sum of days in the life of an elf, you have not been here but six cycles of the moon; it will be twice that before Amaranthine is delivered to us. I will do everything I can, Adonnenniel, to help you."

"You're just saying that because you know I'll have nothing better to do than hear audiences for you while you stay home and play chess with Glorfindel," she teased. "Though", she said with a frown, "I do not relish being far along and climbing the steps to the throne."

He laughed, merrily. "Wife, you are an imp. If our daughter inherits even a trace of this, I fear I am in deep trouble."

Nenni raised her eyebrows, as they walked along. "I believe it will be far worse than that, for you. At least among humans, there was often a special dynamic between a father and a daughter. Even though my Ada came to me so much later, I yet see some of this between myself and him; it will only be worse with an elfling. You will love her more than what you can currently imagine; she will be as one of the Ainur in your eyes. You will wish to give her everything, and she in turn will learn from you above all others how a male should behave toward a female. It will be your greatest difficulty, to discipline her when you will wish only to indulge her. Your strength will protect her, and through her innocent eyes you will feel once again the freshness of youth...but with the special grace that causes a daughter to differ from a son. She will test you, and you will frustrate her. It is the way of such things. But we have seen her strength, and her fierceness of spirit. It is our job to guide her to the fulfillment of her own nature."

Thranduil was silent for a time, as he digested her words. "Meleth, to hear you speak thus, and to know that you fear you will not be a good mother; I do not understand."

Nenni gazed out on the sunlit valley in the distance. "There is little wrong with my powers of understanding, beloved. It is my emotions, that suffer. But my fears are lessened, knowing that Ada will be with us. I have faith in him, where I do not necessarily have faith in myself. I see how much he has helped me in the time he has been with us, and, that I could wind up emotionally healed from my past does not now seem beyond hope."

Placing his arm around her shoulders, he gently hugged her to him. "I am beginning to understand this, myself."

Nenni said nothing, having determined that she would not pry about the time he spent with Glorfindel. And yet, her passing thought was plain to him. 

"I have nothing to keep from you, meleth, though I thank you for your concerns for my privacy."

She smiled. "I am sure it has not escaped your notice that from time to time, I shut you out, Thranduil. I have given a great deal of thought to our...arrangement. I will remain open to you, and Ada. But I have decided that perhaps it has been a form of folly, to try and live a life in which every living moment must be under a microscope for me. I can promise you that I will not try to hide my troubles, nor keep secrets from either of you. I still believe that the benefits of our sharing eclipse the aspects that have been difficult. And if I am to be honest, I have never gained your...aptitude. Still I have to make a significant effort to share your thoughts, whereas mine seem to be like an ongoing broadcast that you hear regardless. I hope that you can understand."

"I more than understand, meleth. And while I was hurt at first to see this, it was explained to me that this was a positive development. I agree with you; we both took this perhaps too far. I, in my domineering ways, and you in your inexperience and desire to love me. We still share a powerful bond, unique among our kind. I do not begrudge you wishing to keep some thoughts to yourself, when by default you allow me the same. I have begun to share myself in this same way with your Ada," he said, hesitantly. "And I think you should know that I have been able to do this because I was first able to share myself with you. You have never abused your access to my thoughts, never given me a cause to regret this choice. Had I not had this first experience, with you, I do not believe I could have found the courage to open myself to one before whom I am laid bare, as you are to me. Though it is still difficult, I am being aided to understand many things about myself, meleth. And I am filled with gratitude that were it not for you, this healing could not have come to me."

"I am glad for you, Thranduil. I do not need to tell you that we will return to the Woodland Realm as very different elves than the ones who departed. It seems in some ways as though everything has changed between us, and yet remained the same."

This turn of phrase caused both of them to frown, and ponder its meaning as they walked back to their quarters. Nenni did not wait long, to push him down onto their bed and begin kissing him, her tongue asking to taste his mouth. Her hands soon followed, caressing him and tugging at his clothing as she made love to him. With a look of complete surprise, he obliged her as her desire for his body became apparent beyond doubt. He looked on her with both lust and wonder as she rode him, her beautiful breasts bobbing enticingly before his hungry mouth. He suckled on her as she drove herself down on him, until they climaxed together in great passion, and she moaned with pleasure to feel his seed filling her. With a sigh she collapsed against him, resting, enjoying the soft caresses of his hands on her back. 

"As long as there is time for this, every day, I will not mind pregnancy too much," she whispered.

"Meleth, once elleth conceive, they usually are...not so interested, in this pursuit. When you became pregnant with Legolas, I had few opportunities in which you would allow this."

"Well, obviously I cannot say what the future will hold, or what hormones will do to me, but I sincerely hope I prove to be an exception to this rule. Because even now, I desire you yet again."

Thranduil sat up, gently lifting her. "Then far be it from me to fail to please my wife." He positioned her differently, and gently spread her legs to give her the slow, teasing enjoyment his mouth could provide. When quite some time later they were both wanting no more, they dressed, and went together to the library, with a blanket. He held her warmly while she read, and while he could not offer as many names and faces as Glorfindel had done, he decided to eliminate the problem by moving forward in time, and telling her in more detail of the impact of the Oath of Fëanor, ensuring that she understood how it sounded down through the Doom of Mandos and many of the problems of which she had not yet read, that would plague the efforts of the Noldor.

When she had absorbed as much as she was able, the book was returned to the shelf. Having a sudden recollection, she frowned. "Did you not bring your chess pieces?" she asked. With an eyebrow raised, he dashed upstairs to his own neglected satchel swiftly returning. Leading her to the Hall of Fire, they sat down to play. As anticipated, they slowly gathered a crowd. Erestor immediately claimed the right of the first chance to play, and Nenni did not fault herself for losing with spectacular rapidity. What she really wanted was for Thranduil to find worthy opponents, and to watch the chess bug bite. Half an hour later and with a triumphant smile, she knew that a great power had been let loose in the House of Elrond. _Mischief managed!_

*****

Far away, Legolas sat at Thranduil's desk in a room near to the royal chambers. He was well into his second flagon of wine, and despite his best efforts at reading the storeroom reports and the patrol summaries, he found this mind ever wandering to the forest paths outside. Smiling, he closed his eyes with his feet up on the desk, and imagined himself swinging high into the treetops, his keen senses on alert for the presence of any enemy. So enraptured was he in his daydream, that he never heard the soft knock on the chamber door, nor did he notice Tauriel's entrance. At first she stood at attention before him, but as the seconds wore on and she realized that he was lost to imaginings, the corners of her mouth curled up. Being a skilled tactician, she decided that the present opportunity should not be let alone. Though, she did have the presence of mind to silently reach forward and move his goblet of wine to safety.

"Aran Thranduil! We did not expect you, sire!" she exclaimed, putting all her best conviction into her voice.

The reaction exceeded her wildest expectations. A three inch stack of parchments needing attention were scattered into the air as the Prince lurched backward, his eyes wide in panic. In his haste to remove his feet from the desk, he fell out of the chair with complete clumsiness, landing on the carpeted floor with his legs and arms in a tangle, as smaller bits of parchment floated to rest on his body. 

Shaking with laughter, Tauriel held her hands over her cheeks that were flushed from the effort of remaining quiet. And when the blazing eyes of the Prince finally surfaced beyond the edge of the desk, she gave way to further helpless merriment. "Díheno nin, i Ernil nîn, I could not resist. I could not..."

The scowl quickly left Legolas' face as he too began laughing. "You are forgiven, Commander. I am certain, were our positions reversed, that I would have done the same. But," he said ruefully, "I am perhaps coming to understand far more of my Adar's temperamental nature, now that I must perform a fraction of his duties. Valar save me, Tauriel," he whispered, "from ever needing to take up his rule. I fear that it is not given to me, to ever wear the crown of a King. I cannot focus on the least of these matters, and take to drink instead."

She smiled, feeling sorry for her friend. They had shared a camaraderie that spanned centuries, and in private maintained their easy familiarity. Though perhaps once, long ago, she had wished for more from him, time had taught her that he was an eternal elfling. Carefree, and not given to the responsibilities of marriage and family. With no wish to change his nature, or the love of freedom in his heart, she became content long ago to appreciate him for the things they both shared; deeds at arms and a love of the wild places of their forest home. Not to mention, as the endless years of their lives wore on, she gradually realized that she herself was perhaps too unrestrained to consider the bonds of matrimony. She came to understand that she was complete in herself, and since then had asked for nothing more than to serve her King.

"You cannot have Aran Thranduil return to find matters thus, Legolas; this you know. If I may offer penance for my misdeed, with your consent I will help you. Most of the patrol reports were what I myself submitted, and while I am no expert at the stores, we can at least give answer to the requests of a simpler nature. It must at least look as though you managed, in his absence. It was long overdue, for him to find some refreshment away from this place. He must not feel on his return that he cannot depart again, at need or desire."

"You would do this for me?" Legolas said, hopefulness coming into his eyes.

"On the condition that our King never hears of it, yes, I would," she said with a smirk, as she bent down to begin picking up the scattered parchments. "I must yet meet with two incoming patrols. Tell the steward you are hungry, and that you wish an exceptionally generous meal brought here in an hour. Then dismiss him for the rest of the evening. I will conclude my duties, and return. My only request to you is, leave off the Dorwinion for now. You will need your head clearer than your father's wine will allow. I will not let you falter, mellonenin; we will vanquish these piles."

"Tauriel, you will save me," the Prince said with exaggerated thankfulness. "Truly you are a loyal servant of the Realm."

"There was a time or two when you saved me," she said softly. "So consider that I am merely returning the favor. And, my Prince, it would not go amiss if you sort all the parchment you scattered, before my return."

Laughing heartily at her impudence, he shook his head at her departing form, and began sorting the dreaded stack of paperwork with a heavy sigh...but a lighter heart.

*****

The evening meal came and went, as did bedtime, until her early morning wakening and seeking out Glorfindel. 

"I may as well quit pretending, Ada, that I might sleep through the night, or that I can manage to leave you in peace. I hope you are telling me the truth, when you say you truly do not mind meeting me at these hours," she whispered in the sepulchral quiet of the library.

_I find that I have come to look forward to this time with you a great deal, iellig, though I do not expect it. Never feel as though you must wake and rise for my sake; I am trusting you in this matter._

As she turned to the page concerning Lúthien, to try learning history again after last night's momentous events, she paused. _I met Lord Erestor today. Or rather, I conversed with him. Or tried to. Is it me, Ada, or is he...different?_

Stifling a gentle laugh, he lifted her onto his lap, ensuring she was warmly covered. _Where do I begin, with the Lord Erestor? I must choose my words carefully, Adonnenniel. He is a noble ellon, of formidable intelligence. I have known him for more than an age, and I do not know him at all. And yet were I to guess, it has always been my sense that he feels...lesser? because it is not among his gifts to be mighty on the battlefield. Do not mistake me, he has great skill at need with a bow, and is an able hunter. But...well, the most direct way to sum it up is to simply say that you have many times his prowess in combat, even at this early stage in your experience. I do not think less of him, on account of it. Had I the choice, I would that none of us ever learned of swords or fighting...but it is not yet given us to find such peace in our lives. That being said, for all of your self-recrimination as we returned from our errand, you demonstrated that you have the mettle for fighting. Lord Erestor does not. His psyche is a sensitive one, and his inner workings would not allow him to participate even as you did. Perhaps something rooted in this area explains why he approached you; perhaps you stir something in him that he would like to understand better._

Nenni rested her head against his chest, twirling her hair around her finger as she considered his words. _Perhaps this is what I am sensing. It is...do you understand what I mean, when I explain that conversing with some people is as flowing water, and conversing with some others feels like dissimilar rocks, tumbling down a hill? I wished to be reasonably polite, but neither would I allow myself to be bowled over or discomfited. I felt like I had no means by which to see what path to walk, in speaking with him._

_My advice, iellig, is do not try. Be as you wish to be. He has a good heart, and his insight and keen mind are highly regarded by the Lord of Imladris. Erestor does not form close bonds with others, except for perhaps Elrond, to whom he has given his loyal service for more than an age. I heard, as I always hear, and felt you managed to navigate a chance meeting with him passably well. He honors you, to ask you to be one of his sources, but I do not believe you can count on making a friend of him as you are doing with the twins, with Bilbo, and Arwen. Yet do not allow my words to stand in your way. You are a force of your own, and I do not wish preconceived notions coming from me to color your views of others here._

Taking his hand, she kissed it in reverence. _Thank you, for your words. And now with your approval, I will try to learn something of the daughter of Elu Thingol._

When she had read the entire account, Nenni shook her head. _Perhaps I do not understand kings, Ada. I did not think I liked Thingol the first time I read of him, and nothing has changed. I do not understand a heart that can be so hard, or that he could do that to his daughter. His actions showed neither wisdom, nor compassion, nor the duty of a ruler to the safety of his people. His willfulness destroyed his family, and their happiness. My heart tears, to read of such suffering. And it happened because Thingol wished to deny love; love, a force beyond the control of laws, or the commands of kings, or the schemes of the faithless._ Turning her head to his chest, she closed her eyes and held onto Glorfindel tightly, who sat in awe of her insight and her compassion even as he wrapped his arms around her in reassurance. 

 _The days of the Eldar did not unfold as Eru our Father wished them to, Adonnenniel. You are returned here at the edge of the twilight of our people, here in these lands. I cannot help but wonder if this is why the Valar have not permitted the return of your memories; you are sent to accomplish their will without the living burden of our long and tragic past as a weight on your spirit. Reading of these deeds cannot be the same as carrying the encumbrance of these memories. The time will come, one day, when we all must face that we will depart for Aman, or fade. But that is not yet upon us._ He soothed her, gently rubbing her back as she absorbed his words. 

 _I do not know what the future holds for me, Ada. The more I learn, the more I realize how naive some of my assumptions were. I know so few things. But my heart tells me that my love of Thranduil, my love of you, and my desire to serve what needs I can find will rule me more than all other things. And I guess I should include love of my children, though I am not yet able to think in those terms. Legolas will sail_ , she sighed. _And when that happens in the yet distant future, it will be the beginning of the division of our family._ She paused. 

_My Lord, you have lived in Aman. What is it...like? I will be honest, I have no wish in my heart to go there because I cannot envision living in another place. What...what is there to do, how does one occupy one's time? What is....the appeal? On Earth, people of faith spoke of going to Heaven, but no one could ever offer what one did, in Heaven, and the mere thought seemed boring in the extreme._

The low rumble of quiet laughter beneath her made her cheeks turn a little pink. _Perhaps the entire question had been childish?_

Lifting up both her and the book into his arms, he replaced the volume on the bookshelf and then walked with her outside, carrying her as Thranduil often did, to see what could be viewed of the starlight overhead. 

"Tomorrow will be rain, unless I am much mistaken, iellig," he said, as the breeze caught his golden hair, sweeping it to the side. Striding onward, purposefully, he brought her to another of the ubiquitous lovely small gardens that dotted Imladris, and sat with her again. 

"Sometimes I like to hear the sound of my voice, Adonnenniel," he mused, his eyes glinting brightly. "And your question is not a foolish one; I was not laughing at you but rather the absurdity of what those of your former world seemed to believe. Aman is...a place, just as this is a place. The climate is warm, pleasant. There are forests, lakes, meadows, rivers, just as here. But the griefs and sorrows of this world do not touch Aman, for it is blessed by the Valar and Morgoth is cast outside. To ask what one does there....what does one do, here? We procure food, labor to care for our needs, create works of beauty, occupy ourselves with learning and the enjoyment of fellowship. Yet it is true that there are no men, nor dwarves nor any of the other races. Nor is there any need for weapons, or thoughts of warfare. For all its grief, Ennor has its own blessings, and I can understand well enough not wishing to be sundered from this place. Or why you, who have barely begun your life here, do not wish to consider a life elsewhere. But know that it is our true home, and there is no shame for those who have wearied of their time here in seeking it."

"You give me much to consider, as always. My vows to the Woodland Realm did not contain a binding promise to remain in Ennor until the end of time. But I did promise to govern the realm at Thranduil's side. I could not depart while he yet maintains his rule. And my oaths were not made to Thranduil, but rather to those under my rule. I am bound to care for them. The consideration of whether to sail will be far into my future, if ever."

"Do you regret, iellig, that you made these vows? It would not have been the first time you were maneuvered and trapped into an obligation by the desires of your husband."

Nenni snorted. The accusation was plain, and perhaps not entirely unfounded. "From a strictly intellectual viewpoint, perhaps it would have been...kinder, nicer, more decent, for him to have waited until I had a fullness of understanding. But I can tell you, Ada, this was not done from a place of malice, but a place of longing. He wanted...help. And he saw my love, and my obedience, and my willingness, and it was too much of a temptation to refuse. I do not blame him for this weakness. And honestly, my Lord, I cannot say that I would have chosen differently, were this to have been offered tomorrow, a month from now, a year from now. The truth is, my love for him, flaws and all, has placed heavy chains around my heart. I do not truly have a free will of my own, because I am incapable of considering only myself. My inclination to accede to his desires is very strong. Obviously. And even after all he has caused me to suffer in anger and doubt, little enough has changed. I love him, to the depths of my being, and do not wish to imagine what could cause me to be sundered from him. In a way, I envy you, Ada. You belong to yourself. For what I have chosen, there is often grief alongside joy, in equal measure."

"In a manner of speaking, Adonnenniel, you are correct. But do I belong to myself, any longer? I gave that up, when you accepted me. And I believe that the moment Amaranthine enters this world, you will understand a little of my experience. It is the blessing, and the burden, of love in a family, no matter what the form."

She dropped her head, humbled. "I...had not considered this, and I ask your pardon, Ada. I have much to learn."

Leaning down, he kissed the top of her head. "It was not said in rebuke, iellig. And perhaps it is I who should ask pardon. It is yet easy for me, to feel a bit suspicious of Thranduil's designs where you are concerned. Though, I must also acknowledge one who comes to me with a humble and penitent heart. He is making a great effort, and the cost to him is not hidden from me."

"I think my husband has a pure spirit, Ada. Just not always a wise one. And yet cannot the same be said of all of us, at one time or another?"

"True enough," he said, rising before further reflection on her words could cause him discomfort. "The hour grows late once again, i iellig nîn. It is time for rest."

This time, she did not protest, or bargain for more time. Resting her head obediently in the crook of his neck, she curled against him as he carried her, expecting to be sent to sleep.

Glorfindel's lips curled up in a smile, as he took the stairs to the second floor of Elrond's house. She had fallen asleep of her own accord. He carefully laid her next to her husband, and covered her warmly.

"Gin melin, iellig," he whispered to the night, and withdrew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Evening Falls" is an Enya song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MhMJ78-Szi8


	20. Scenes From A Fortnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Echuir 8-21, Imladris, February 11-25, Gregorian]

Nenni's days seemed to pass by quickly, now that they were less defined by plans or promises or obligations...except of course, the musical sort. Much of her spare and not-so-spare time had been spent practicing in the cavern, or at Arwen's rehearsals. Though her solo selections were not difficult, the Flower Duet she would sing with Arwen most definitely was. She genuinely wished to give her best performance, and spent much time on her poise, gestures, and facial expressions for the songs. It had been decided that for the Flower Duet,  Nenni would take the lower voice part, to allow Arwen's stronger yet less textured voice to shine. For the second duet, they would reverse, and Arwen would sing in the lower range.

While Thranduil and Glorfindel continued to be occupied, she spent her time as best she could in the company of others. Much to her surprise, her interview with Erestor was not tedious or difficult, as she had feared. The agelessly beautiful dark ellon seemed to accept her, and all her words to him had been with respect and reverence for his status and his accomplishments. She gracefully hid her complete astonishment, when he told her that he would like to  visit them in Eryn Galen, if his duties permitted. Word had reached his ears of Thranduil's library, and he had also begun to reflect on his lack of knowledge or records concerning the last elven kingdom likely to exist in Ennor. With her best decorum, she told him that he would be an honored and welcome guest, and that she would do everything in her power to see to his comfort. On how he was to travel, she wisely did not offer comment, reasoning that these matters would solve themselves somehow. And really, the request made sense to her, though she and Glorfindel alone knew that the twins would linger on in Imladris after their father departed for Aman. As long as they dwelled here, the resource of Elrond's library would be an important one for the generations of learned men to follow.

When they concluded his desired interview with her, she rose to depart from Erestor's study, only to see him look up in surprise. "Surely you are forgetting something, Hiril vuin?" he asked with a pointed smile. "You would leave without exacting your promised price?"

Her lips parted as she silently cursed her perpetually addled brain. Like so many of his persuasion, Erestor's mind was sharper than the blades of her swords. No detail was forgotten, no small nuance overlooked. Nenni smiled. "Would that I had your keen mind, Lord Erestor," she said in humility. "My own is prone to forgetfulness, and it has grown somewhat worse of late." Privately, she had always held the theory that there were only so many things one mind could consider at once, and that her own had been overstuffed for years, causing some things to have to fall by the wayside in favor of others.

The gentle scholar took pity on her and gestured to a set of far more comfortable seats. "I do not fault you," he said kindly. "I am over-fond of teasing others," he confessed. "If I am to be fully honest, I envy your mastery of the skills that I do not possess, and in my jealousy am pressing my advantage." 

"Which is perfectly fair," she said with mirth that gave way to seriousness. "But someday you will perhaps learn more about me, including why I am not what I appear to be, and you will realize that in every way that matters your talents soar above my own."

He bowed his head deeply to her at the compliment. And while she could see that his curiosity was now pitched, he did not inquire further, which she admired greatly. She had given him an opening, and yet he chose the path of patience. "You asked me to tell you something of how Imladris was established, some of which you must know from reading our histories. But as it was, for me, one of my few experiences with warfare, I will choose to tell you of our departure from Beleriand at the command of  Gil-Galad...." The tale that followed caught her imagination, and she quickly learned that the counselor had a gift of elocution rivaling her husband's. When his story concluded, she thanked him profusely, and thought of nothing else for the next two days; it was another treasure to lock away in her heart. Now realizing how much he had to offer, she hoped, very much, that his expressed interest in visiting them was not merely idle words.

Nenni's next conversation with Bilbo took place some days after the first, and she was now mindful of his short reserves of energy. At the risk of offending his sensibilities, she asked if he would tell her something more of his encounter with Smaug. He was, after all, one of very few individuals to ever converse with a living dragon and live to tell of it. Somehow, he was in a mood to talk of darker deeds, for he actually indulged her wish. 'Terrible beyond words, clever, immense, and filled with malice,' were all the sorts of things she expected to hear, but then he mentioned the one small nugget she hoped for, something new. "You cannot imagine his breath," the wizened halfling told her. "If a hundred troll holes and a hundred fields of battle five days gone were gathered in the same place, it might have smelled better. His deadly teeth were as long as my arm, and stood out like pillars of stained ivory in the midst of a sea of decay."

"How could you possibly stand it?" she asked, shuddering at the thought of such olfactory wretchedness.

The hobbit's face split in a grin."The truth is, I found a very small flask of perfume, in your Halls. One day I saw King Thranduil set it down on a table, and I was overcome by curiosity, though it took me hours to gather the courage to approach it. When I unstoppered and smelled it, the scent was of the finest roses. To my shame, I took it, and all the rest of my journey I carried it in my pocket, using it to cling to the memory of more wholesome days. You must understand, I took it not for its value, but out of a yearning of my heart. I reasoned that I had already been forced to steal so much to survive, that one more small item hopefully would not be counted worse against me in the eyes of the elves.  There were times I would sneak off on my own, just to smell it. And on the day of meeting Smaug, it perhaps saved everything. Opening it and smearing some under my nostrils was how I managed to survive the horror of his foul breath. Of course the dwarves gave me no end of grief, to smell the flowers on me, and what the dragon himself thought, I cannot begin to imagine. Do you know, I have never told another of this, as I had quite forgotten it until now? I still feel guilty, and beg your pardon, for having taken what was not mine. Though, I tried to make amends, repaying your husband with  jewels later on, for the food I ate." The venerable hobbit yawned, on saying this.

"Then let me assure you that all is forgiven, for this small tale of yours is worth more to me, his Queen, than all the flasks of scent in his Realm. Master Baggins, you have truly given me a gift, and I now take my leave. Losto vae."

On yet another morning, she encountered the reclusive Gildor Inglorion, in a chance meeting in one of the gardens. Occupied with her own thoughts, she did not see the ellon seated on a stone chair until she had plunked herself down on a bench not six feet away from him. Looking up, horrified at her intrusion, she swiftly rose with stammered apologies for her rudeness.

"Please stay, Bereth Adonnenniel. One so fair as yourself could never be an unwelcome interruption."

While she forced her face into a smile of polite acknowledgement and nodded her head to him as she took her seat again, she was already half-irritated. She did not care for compliments on her appearance, especially from males she barely knew. Nor did she know any gracious words or much about him. The books had said next to nothing, other than that he had visited the Emyn Beriad and aided Frodo on his return journey. That and that he lived in Imladris, was the extent of her list of factual information. He had flowing dark hair and gray eyes, much like Erestor, but the similarities stopped there. Whereas Erestor was what she would term "elf-pretty" in the deep places of her mind, Gildor had a form that spoke of far greater power of body. His chiseled face indicated one who could command at need; he was very handsome, with a certain languor. An elf, with a sprinkling of Oscar Wilde; it was the shape of his eyes that lent him a striking appearance. Having seen more elves of Noldorin lineage here, she was beginning to form an awareness of the differences in appearance between her Sindar husband, the Silvan elves of home, and the descendants of the exiles. _Wait_ , she did know one more thing, she realized. He was a descendant of Finwë, perhaps? But then again, weren't a huge chunk of the Who's Who of elvendom? And while she thought she had seen him on their Orc hunt, she had been so absorbed with her own concerns that she was uncertain.

So while she continued to hold his gaze evenly, she was at a loss for conversational fodder.

"Forgive me, if I have failed to set you at ease, my Lady. I know little of you, and know not what to say. And I suspect, perhaps, that the same condition currently afflicts you." His words were gentle, and his face had softened. 

 _That's more like it_ , she thought, allowing herself to smile. "You arrow has struck the center of the target, my Lord," she said, feeling much more agreeable. "I can only perceive that we have one thing in common, and it is not much to go on."

"That we are both elves?" he inquired, his eyes cheerful.

"I was thinking to say, that we both like gardens. And I shall now amend my assertion to us having two things in common."

"Then I will risk a third possibility; that we both like the occupation of gardening. I am the one who designs and tends many of these spaces, and yet it has been told to me that you have a gift that exceeds anything my poor craft could devise."

Smiling a little more, she bowed her head at the compliment. "These spaces are beautiful, and I have envied them since I arrived. In fact, with sincere respect to you, I mean to shamelessly copy some of these ideas in my own garden, when I return home. But, my gift is not for me alone. I am glad to share, if it is within my means. Is there something you desire grown?"

His eyes flared with longing, and Nenni laughed. "I will take that as a Yes. Will you show me?" He offered his arm, and led her through winding paths she had not yet travelled, to a pavilion of sorts surrounded by a wide patio.

"Lady Arwen is to hold a music performance here, to take place before the sunset. Perhaps you will attend?" 

Nenni dipped her head in acknowledgement, saying nothing further beyond "Yes."   _Score one for the imp_ , she thought.

He indicated pots of trellised climbing roses that were placed as a decorative feature, and that he could do nothing about the fact that there were only two blossoms per plant when he had hoped for so many more. One of the special songs was about flowers, he had been told, and he'd wished to have these blooming. With great hopefulness, he looked at her. A stratagem came to her mind.

"Gildor," she said sweetly, "I can add more roses now. But how would you like it, if during the songs in question the flowers were to grow and bloom in abundance? It would make for a lovely effect."

Without waiting for an answer, she turned to the pots and caused some more blooms to appear, until it was at least a respectable smattering of roses in full bloom as well as buds. 

Openmouthed, the ellon was completely astonished, and it softened her heart to see that his eyes were moist. "That...was beautiful, my Lady. And I would be most gratified, to try your suggestion. The flowers are already lovely, and such a thing happening would be magical indeed."

Nenni appeared pleased, _score two for the imp!_ and answered softly. "I do not know the origin of this ability. But if I choose to thank the Lady Yavanna in my heart, I hope none will fault me." She considered for a moment, looking down. "I do not suppose, my Lord, that you also have jasmine? That is a lovely flower, with a pleasing scent that could only compliment your display. I can cause any you might have to grow in pots."

With a look of enthusiastic ecstasy, he gestured for her to be seated and dashed off running to procure some cuttings. 

 _I like him_ , she concluded. _Score three, for the imp!_ The insufferable smirking smile she had up to now been suppressing spread over her features; she thought it best to work this facial expression out of her system before Gildor returned. In the space of a few moments, she had managed to procure the exact flowers mentioned in the Flower Duet.... _could it get any better?_ Sure, it would not be Hollywood special effects, but considering...   _And this is why you rehearsed so much_ , she told herself. _You can now be relaxed enough to remember to do all this._

In short order she had rooted the new jasmines in the prepared planters, and walked with Gildor a little longer, which paid extreme dividends. For he was also the keeper of the medicinal herb garden, and she extracted a promise from him that he would show his collection  to Thranduil, very soon. She explained her goal of maintaining healing plants for their people, and the importance of acquiring any specimens that might expand their collection, prior to their departure. Promising not to fail him at the concert, she was escorted at her request back to the Hall of Fire. It was awhile yet before the midday meal, and she felt a little chilled once again.

Basking before the fire with eyes closed, she tried to gather her enthusiasm for wearing Arwen's borrowed diaphanous gown for this concert. It would be surpassingly lovely and she would be surpassingly cold, she felt fairly certain. _I did not miss that concert routine from Earth,_ she thought. No one realized that the soprano and alto standing there, in their sleeveless concert gowns (in the unheated church in the dead of winter) were freezing to death for their art. The tenor and bass, of course, were always large men stuffed into tuxedos, barely able to contain their perspiration from being overheated. _There was something vaguely ridiculous about all that_ , she reasoned, turning halfway to now roast her back for a few minutes.

Nenni was just beginning to feel toasty, in a cozy sort of way, when she felt gentle hands pulling her back. 

 _Meleth, your skin is reddening, and I fear your clothes will ignite. You are standing very close to the fire_ , she heard with tones of concern.

Opening her eyes, she blinked at Thranduil. _I felt chilled, and almost feel warm again. It is my feet, they are still a little cold._

He took her hands as she spoke, and frowned. _Then come upstairs with me. I will warm them against my skin; it will be faster than this. I also wish to examine you. Long ago you told me that you had a difficulty with your extremities becoming cold; I would look more closely now._

Compliantly, she followed him. At their quarters, he wrapped her in a warm blanket and asked her to sit on the balcony couch. Raising his tunic, he pressed her feet against his bare abdomen, covering them with his hands. It felt like she had placed her feet in a warm tub, and she closed her eyes in bliss. _Thank you,_ she sighed. _Thank you. That feels....so very nice._ A few moments later, he moved closer to her, asking her to wedge her feet under his thighs.

 _Look into my eyes, meleth_ , he asked softly. 

Nenni knew the routine; do not talk, move, or blink. Taking his arm so that she could hold herself up easier, she did as he wished and concentrated on opening herself to him. He broke away very quickly, by his usual standards, and took her feet once again in his hands. The sensation was barely noticeable at first, until it grew stronger. She felt the chill leaving her feet, and that they warmed. Her eyes shone brightly, as she recalled from this reminder why it had been so easy in the beginning to see him as rather godlike, between his status and his abilities. While both of their gifts were very great ones, his was doubtless the most influential to the direct recipient; that he could help her in this way filled her with gratitude. When he released her, she was quick to show her appreciation. _Thank you, Hîr vuin, very much._ Kissing his lips softly, she enjoyed wiggling toes that now felt normal instead of miserably cold.

"It may not last, meleth. There is something not right about your circulation, and I must consider what to do. I believe I will consult with Lord Elrond, as I cannot currently think of a way to control the mechanism that causes your blood vessels to shrink as they are doing. Perhaps a simpler solution, like an ointment, would make more sense, and perhaps this will be limited to a stage in your pregnancy."

"If all you can manage is to allow me to sing without feeling frozen later today, I would be very happy indeed; I can live with fires and blankets for the rest of it. And I wondered...if Arwen agreed, would you be willing to style her hair? I want her to look beautiful, for Aragorn, and I thought to have the flowers of Vána in her hair. More beautiful than usual, I mean; she is already extremely far along in terms of being lovely."

Thranduil raised his eyebrows, at this request. And yet, it was innocent enough. "I will consent if Arwen wishes it and if we are not to be left alone, meleth. What you ask is...irregular, and awkward for me. I am not in the habit of interacting with other ellith in such a manner. But if it is your desire, I will do this for you."

Nenni smiled. "For this concert, I am to wear one of her gowns, so I would offer that you could style both our hair in one sitting after we have dressed. I think, I hope, I am not given to jealousy, though I respect your feelings. I thank you, for the concession. Besides, I would think that for most anyone, to be honored in this way by a King would be extraordinary."

He smirked at her. "And how is it that you are not jealous, my Queen?"

Nenni stuck her tongue out at him. "Because I know you love me, and are true-hearted. If you had wished to seek another, you had thousands of years in which to make the attempt. And if your love for me failed, I am not certain what I could do about it, or why braiding another elleth's hair could possibly make a difference. I have felt jealousy before, on Earth. I found it to be an ugly emotion, one of terrible strength, and one from which I prefer to maintain a wide distance."

Thranduil looked at her, contemplatively, overcome with her beauty and the brilliance of the fëa she now shared with his daughter. In a moment, she was pulled into his lap, and held tightly as he buried his face against her bosom. "I cannot even pretend enough even to tease you, Adonnenniel. Your words hold truth."

"It goes both ways, beloved. I have met many of the esteemed ellyn of Imladris on this visit. I am intrigued by all of them and I could love none of them. They are not you," she said quietly, shaking her head.

"Not even your Ada?" he teased. 

Flames of indignation shot through her eyes. "You have exactly ten seconds in which to apologize for saying that, during which time I can yet mange to forget I ever heard such a thing pass your lips," she said, resisting with all her might the urge to slap him. Hard. "What is the matter with you?"

Thranduil's eyes widened, when he realized how else his words could have been understood. "Meleth, forgive me, I did not intend for...please, that was not what I meant, and I am so sorry that my attempt at humor went so badly wrong. I would never imply...please," he whispered.

Seeing his sincerity, she too now realized how he had likely meant the poorly framed joke to have been understood, and looked away. Forcing herself, she took two deep breaths before she spoke. "I accept your apology. I  need a moment, to recover my equilibrium. I too am very sorry. I have never come so close to raising my hand to you." Her words were at a whisper, as her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose while she closed her eyes, afraid of her own anger. "I think this is a topic that is too volatile for jokes, Thranduil. I cannot seem to let go of how these matters were thought of on Earth, where committed relationships could fail and other partners would be chosen, or people would just do as they pleased without restraint. I think we should not tease each other about such things again. That I came from a place with such different possibilities makes it too difficult for me."

"I see this now, meleth, and I agree," he said, tentatively embracing her. With a groan of regret, she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. _It is the price to be paid, for all that has happened between us_ , she told herself. _Some things will be harder now, until time has brought healing._

 _I know,_ he answered,   _and I accept this._

"I do not know if I do," she said, "but this is the last thing I can have on my mind, the day of a concert. I no longer wish to speak of this, or anything like it. Change the subject. Please, Thranduil." She looked up at him, and kissed his cheek.

"Sing me something, meleth. Something I have not heard before. Something like the songs you sang the day we drove in your car with Brian. Not the ones that are so difficult and pretty, but the ones that created images in the mind with words."

Her lips parted as she tried to think of something. What came into her head was one that she was loath to sing, but it would not leave her thoughts. And in her experience, that meant that something about it needed to be set free. She stood up, and turned to him, and poured her heart into her choice, not trying to hide her sadness or what the song meant to her.

_In every heart there is a room A sanctuary safe and strong. To heal the wounds from lovers past Until a new one comes along.  I spoke to you in cautious tones You answered me with no pretense And still I feel I said too much My silence is my self defense._

_And every time I've held a rose It seems I only felt the thorns. And so it goes, and so it goes And so will you soon I suppose. But if my silence made you leave Then that would be my worst mistake. So I will share this room with you And you can have this heart to break._

_And this is why my eyes are closed It's just as well for all I've seen.  And so it goes, and so it goes  And you're the only one who knows.  So I would choose to be with you That's if the choice were mine to make. But you can make decisions too  And you can have this heart to break. And so it goes, and so it goes  And you're the only one who knows._

Thranduil had stood as she sang, wanting to reach out to her but not daring, as the accusation and resignation contained in the lyrics mounted. Silence fell between them when she was done, as they both regarded each other. Both of them felt love, and fear, in equal measure but were paralyzed in indecision. 

Like a wind, Glorfindel swept into the room and wordlessly came to both of them, gathering them in his arms like a mother hen. Her song held a truth that she had needed to express, but even she recognized that there was only so much recrimination Thranduil could endure before his spirit became too grieved and he despaired. And yet that did not change the sum of the damage he had done; that she had chosen to reveal it to him was a form of progress for her.

Glorfindel spoke softly, as the strength of his arms brought the two of them into contact with each other. "You have both shown much courage, in this discussion that is threatening to run away from your emotional limits. Accept my peace, and be assured of the love you both have for each other, as well as the love I bear you both." Their agitation was replaced by calm, as they reached for each other inside of his embrace.

"Please, can we sit down?" Nenni asked after what seemed like a long while, feeling drained. 

Glorfindel looked at her carefully. "It is time for the meal, iellig. We will eat, and then you will sleep until it is time to meet with Arwen later in the afternoon. I have already taken the liberty of extending your notion of hairstyling to her, and she is grateful to accept."

Knowing that he was right to insist on this, she did not object. In fact, were it not that she had to eat something, she would rather just go to bed.

"Come, iellig, Aran Thranduil. Let us go forth with lighter hearts," he said, with his infectious smile. 

Doing her best to smile warmly, she offered her hand to Thranduil, who returned her expression. In her growing tiredness, she ate what was on her plate, appreciating that it was just the right amount to carry her through the concert; she did not like to sing with a full stomach but neither could she afford to be hungry. It was without protest that she climbed into bed, welcoming the sleep that fell upon her with Glorfindel's kiss to her brow.

The two ellyn sat on the couch, conversing quietly. "She already feels the impact of the child, Thranduil. Have you given further thought to the length of your stay, here?"

"Yes. We have both spoken of it, on and off. I had considered to remain another week, and then depart on  whichever day seemed best suited for travel. We will need to keep the same travel arrangements as when we came; by the Valar I swear that Beren continues to grow, as she said."

Glorfindel nodded. "As much as it will grieve me to leave, I too feel that it is nearly time. I hope it is the beginning of a greater exchange between our families. Erestor has already approached me about a summertime visit, and perhaps you would be willing to welcome other guests as well?" The corners of his lips curled up.

Thranduil groaned. "It was just my luck, that out of all here, her favorites would be the twins."

Chuckling, Glorfindel nodded. "You are not alone in that observation, my friend. And yet she has affected them, more than you can know. She may see them as the brothers she never had, but they see in her shades of Celebrían. Both for her strength, and what they now understand of her frailty, and Elladan and Elrohir revere her as they did their mother. She has a power to govern them that few others do. I believe you would find, should they visit, cheer for your wife as she struggles with the realities of carrying your daughter, and a powerful addition to your patrols. They would welcome the chance to sharpen their skills against your spiders, and would guard her outside your Palace with their lives. My heart has softened toward them, and what was torn has been healed. The family of this valley owes you and Adonnenniel a great debt, Thranduil. You have brought the rarest flower, to grace Imladris."

The ellyn woke her, shortly before she needed to make her way to Arwen's quarters. Drawing her to him, Glorfindel gave her his gift for this performance, in the form of his strength and energy. Her tiredness left her, and she rose out of bed feeling that she could sing at least two oratorios, without batting an eye. Thanking him profusely for this extremely welcome help, she remembered to grow some of the flowers from her crown, to take with her. Thranduil brought her comb, and ensured that she wore matching slippers and her mithril necklace.  "You must promise me to make Arwen's hair nicer than mine, Thranduil. This concert is my best attempt at showing my gratitude to Aragorn. I wish to pale in comparison to his beloved."

"But meleth," he said softly. "You will anyway, in his eyes, just as all other ellith there will pale for me by comparison to you." 

Looking at him, her lips parted. She marveled that he could say both things so right and things so wrong, all in the same day. 

Glorfindel laughed. "According to most wed ellyn, iellig, it is a talent that all males possess in abundance."

For the first time that day she genuinely laughed, thinking this was very funny. as she took Thranduil's arm and kissed her husband. "I love you both, very much, and will see everyone soon. Ada, I hope poor Gildor is not having a meltdown over his decor and that he will forgive me, for my impishness." Glorfindel laughed heartily, because he knew perfectly well what she had declined to mention to Gildor; that she was not merely attending the concert but was one of the performers.  He agreed to look in on him.

As she stood next to Thranduil, growing flower after flower to weave into Arwen's hair, she thought _Surely, Lúthien herself never looked so fair_. What her husband was creating exceeded all of her expectations; the golden flowers now artfully graced Arwen's long dark tresses. Both ellith were decked in gowns of pale gray, which set off the glowing blossoms to beautiful effect. When the Elvenking was finished, the two of them appeared as stars in the firmament, in his eyes. He even took pity on the remaining elleth who was an instrumentalist, beckoning her forward with Nenni's approval. Nimwen worked in the kitchens, but was an accomplished flutist. Also dark-haired with blue eyes, she was ordered to seat herself before the King while Nenni supplied more flowers for her hair. Thranduil had to stop at one point, and speak kind assurances to her, so overwhelmed was she to have this honor. He knelt in front of Nimwen to intervene, fixing her with his eyes.

"Elsewhere I am a King, my Lady, but today I am only a hairstylist who is privileged to add beauty to that which is already lovely. Be at ease, and think only of your music." He spoke in those modulated tones Nenni knew so well; a combination of command and soft persuasion. Few could resist the power of his voice, and this poor elleth was no exception. Nodding, the flutist mastered her emotions as he finished his last masterpiece, and then moved away with a word of thanks, her head clearly already in that place where musicians lived prior to a performance.  As they gathered their instruments and made ready to file out to the pavilion, Thranduil cared for one last minute oversight; he offered to carry Arwen's heavy harp, which somehow no one had considered having to move. With his strength, it was effortless.

 _For the happiness you have given me and the other ellith, my every idle thought will be given to how I may reward you later for your grace and kindness. I am determined to be very creative_ , she added. _I thank you, Hîr vuin._

He grinned back at her, obviously enjoying both the compliment and the promise.

Looking over all assembled, they departed in the order they had rehearsed. Eight musicians in all; harp, a stringed instrument something like a lute, two flutes, Nenni's recorder, and another who played a percussion device that they called _nelladel_ for its sound, which was as the softest ringing of ethereal bells. The other two were vocalists only; Lindir and another ellon she did not know, whereas Nenni and Arwen also doubled on voice.

All were seated on time, and Nenni saw that all of the Dúnedain were transformed. Spotless in appearance, with neatly trimmed facial hair, and wearing immaculate and fully repaired clothing, they indeed bore the pride of their lineage. Aragorn, who Nenni had not previously considered to be particularly handsome, exuded dignified appeal. Even Endor and Endalan sat side by side, their faces full of eager anticipation. All of Imladris was present, even little Bilbo, who she had expected to choose napping over this concert. _Valar, please allow me to give my best_ , she pleaded. Though she mostly had mastery of her nerves, there were always the minutes of butterflies just beforehand as she felt her heart quicken and her need to focus increase. 

 _You are ready, Thranduil, to translate?_ she checked. His calm and nearly invisible nod from the front row was all the assurance she required. The Flower Duet was to begin the program. Noting firmly in her mind the location of the flowerpots, she waited with Arwen on the side of the pavilion; they had elected to introduce some small choreographed movements into their duets.

In less than a minute, she saw Arwen nod to the instrumentalists, to begin the accompaniment. They had elected to include the shorter recitative before the aria, and Arwen's clear voice broke through. Slowly, so as not to distract, Nenni grew the buds with a beaming smile while she waited to begin her own brief lines...and then the duet began in earnest, and she allowed the flowers to bloom. 

_Sous le dôme épais Où le blanc jasmin,  À la rose s’assemble  Sur la rive en fleurs..._

They joined hands as they carefully strolled across the stage, with clever pauses designed to allow them to move slowly back and forth while never turning their backs to their audience. The air slowly filled with the perfume of the flowers. As she smiled and met the eyes of those seated from time to time, she felt the appreciation. Aragorn was transfixed, Gildor had tears on his cheeks, and Elrond's smile was joyful beyond anything she had yet seen. This alone made all the preparation worthwhile, though she could not allow her thoughts to linger on this. And as they had agreed on, during the last verse, Nenni gracefully reached to pluck a rose, and together she and Arwen approached to hand it to Aragorn, curtseying to him as the final notes died from their lips. 

Nenni knew that elves did not applaud, but they retreated to see every hand over every heart, as the next piece, a flute solo began. The pieces flowed one into another. Elven songs were sung in moving baritone voices, followed by Nenni's first solo, then a trio for recorder, flute and harp... harp solos... songs from Arwen, and their second French duet describing the beautiful scenery of a mountain valley. One bit of magic blended into the next, for the better part of an hour. And finally, it was time for the last piece, Nenni's secret gift. At Nenni's insistence, Arwen's harp was brought closer to the front by Thranduil, so that she was quite near to Aragorn. Nenni explained to those gathered that the importance of this song of her world was in its emotion, not its words, and that because of this it would be sung without translation. Those assembled, entranced in their enjoyment of the music, were prepared to believe her slight deception without question. She added only that it was called, "The Dark Night of the Soul."

Allowing the mood and passion of this piece to consume her, she nodded to Arwen to begin. Every eye there saw her face transform into...something else. Nenni would have called it, communing with the idea of spiritual ecstasy. She had not told either Thranduil or Glorfindel the full meaning of this text; for while it described a union of lovers, it also described the journey of a soul returning to its Creator. More than a musical offering to the couple, it was Nenni's way of sending every doubt and fear she'd ever had on account of these two to its final rest.

_Upon a darkened night, The flame of love was burning in my breast;  And by a lantern bright, I fled my house when all in quiet rest. Shrouded by the night, By the secret stair I quickly fled. The veil concealed my eyes While all within lay quiet like the dead._

_Oh night thou was my guide, Oh night more loving than the rising sun! Oh night that joined the lover To the beloved one, Transforming each of them into the other._

_Within my pounding heart Which kept itself entirely for him He fell into his sleep. Through the cedars all my love I gave O'er the fortress walls The wind would brush his hair against his brow And with its smoothest hand  Caressed my every sense it would allow._

_Upon that misty night In secrecy, beyond such mortal sight Without a guide or light Than that which burned so deeply in my heart. That fire t'was led me on And shone more bright than of the midday sun To where he waited still. It was a place where no one else could come._

_I lost myself to him And laid my face upon my lover's breast And care and grief grew dim As in the morning's mist became the light and There they dimmed amongst the lilies fair..._

After, she nodded her head to Aragorn, then Arwen, in a manner that was barely perceptible. All the musicians came forward and stood in a line, and all bowed their heads to those who had listened with their hands held over their hearts. Their audience returned the gesture, and the concert was at last concluded. With a sigh of relief, she allowed herself to smile at last. Everyone dispersed quickly; the evening meal would be delayed and simplified tonight, which had allowed those who worked in the kitchens to participate and attend. It had, she decided, been completely wonderful, as she retrieved her recorder. Thranduil dutifully followed Arwen with her harp, while Glorfindel escorted his suddenly tired daughter to her quarters. She could change there, and return Arwen's gown soon enough. With the adrenaline leaving her body, she felt glad to lean on his strength as she walked.

_This was a rare treat of great beauty, iellig. And while I know that Arwen's talents made it into such a fine performance, I also know that it was your idea, and how hard you worked to give your best. Thank you._

_I shall have to remember that nothing gets past you, dear Ada_ , she said, smiling. _And yet I thank you also, for the strength to do this. Not to mention, that you helped us survive this day. I am not certain what happened, earlier. One minute everything was lovely and the next, it felt like the ground was falling away beneath us. I...almost struck my husband, Ada. I am still both ashamed and frightened to have had such feelings._

He patted her hand softly. _What you need to keep in mind from that experience are two things, Adonnenniel. You did not strike him though you wished to, and thereby chose rightly. And you learned later that had you done so, it would have been in error, because of a misunderstanding. You have felt hurt and wrath on account of his misdeeds, and this is understandable._ His mental tone changed now, and he seemed to speak from a place of being deeply affected personally, though she could not see how this could be the case. _Never give in to anger in this manner; actions committed from this place of wrath can exact a terrible price. Your husband failed at this, and allowed the difficulties between you to commence in the first place. Learn from his mistake._ Nodding her head in agreement, she leaned against him more, as they walked. With a sigh, he chose a more secluded path by which to return, and scooped her into his arms. 

Blushing, she protested, even though the words died on her lips when she saw the sternness of his eyes. 

_No one will see me carry you, you have my word. You are flagging, and I will not allow you to struggle like this when I can care for you._

Surrendering, she rested her head on his shoulder. _I do not know what is wrong with me. I mean, I do, but...I did not expect this, and so soon. If the whole year is like this....I hope not._

_I have asked Lord Elrond perhaps even more questions that you, iellig. He is likely very tired of discussing pregnancy right now, though he was kind enough to indulge me. My understanding is, that the first weeks are commonly like this, and then you should feel better and have your usual energy once again. Amaranthine is drawing the strength of your fëa to herself, which is the cause of your fatigue. I will help you, but I also wish you to rest._

_It figures. My little parasite,_ she thought affectionately. _I think I shall call her Lamprey._

_Iellig what is a...oh, my. Adonnenniel, you may not compare your child to....that._

_But Ada, you said yourself she is sucking the life from me._

_I said no such thing._

_I do not see why an imp cannot have a lamprey attached, Ada. It makes perfect sense to me._

He sighed deeply as he carried her. _By Eru, what am I to do with you, iellig?_

_You may love my quirks, Ada, or at least tolerate them. Can we compromise, and I will not speak of this aloud? Please allow me my strange sense of humor. You may even grow to enjoy it._

He met her amused grey eyes with his own of such clear blue, that had softened in capitulation. _I believe that is what I am afraid of._

Her eyes filled with mischief, and she grinned, but said nothing further.

As they had reached the steps of Elrond's house and someone was coming, he set her down, holding her arm securely as they walked. He turned her into the library portal, pausing long enough to remove the book of the First Age that they kept reading. "In the time before our meal we will read of Nírnaeth Arnoediad," he said. 

Her eyes widened to observe him departing with the volume. 

"I have special permission to read this book with you elsewhere in this house, both in your quarters and in the Hall of Fire. It is under my care, and I will see that it is returned to its rightful place when we are not using it. Elrond grants this for me, and as a concession to you, because it is becoming harder for you to remain warm in the library."

"That is very kind of both of you, thank you," she said with humility. He chose warm clothing for her, and indicated that he would wait for her on the couch while she changed, gathering blankets. Tucked away and held in his arms, they were soon joined by Thranduil, who sat and took her feet into his lap to warm them as well. Happily appreciating the degree to which she was being coddled and spoiled, she began to read, but soon paused. "There are no happy tales from here on out, are there?" she asked softly." 'The Battle of Unnumbered Tears', this is not exactly a cheerful title."

"No, meleth. The history of our people is one of a long and unsuccessful struggle against the evils with which Morgoth and those who serve him have stained this world. It is a litany of sorrows. And yet there is also courage, sacrifice, and strength. Much of what you now read is the inevitability of the Doom of Mandos on account of the events Fëanor set into motion. We are children of Eru, and as long as we walk in the light, no darkness can shadow us forever. I more than most have learned this truth, though I would rather have been spared the lesson," he said quietly.

The tale was unpleasant, relating great slaughter and the destruction of trust between elves and most men, as Morgoth sowed the seeds of further discord. Nenni noticed that she was not affected emotionally past a certain point, and suspected that she was not being permitted to feel the full despair of these events.  Truthfully, she did not mind this in the least. They spoke long, teaching her how these events unfolded over time, and turning frequently to the pages that held maps to ensure that she understood where all these places were and the movements of the forces involved.  And where possible, they filled her mind with their recollections of the men and elves in question.  At the end of it, she grew contemplative.  _Had I truly understood what I read of this while on Earth, I would have seen that our worlds shared equal sorrows. I think the only difference is that here, the devil finally loses in the end. And yet the damage cannot be undone, the suffering cannot be erased, and the lives lost to bitter tragedy cannot be restored._

Glorfindel answered her thought. "They cannot, iellig, except in the grace of our father Eru and the fullness of time. Take away from this rather the value of love and faithfulness, because it is out of the sorrows of this battle that hope was sown, and the foundation laid for the deeds done in Gondolin that yet give hope to this world."

Nenni regarded him quietly. "Ada, did you ever see Eöl?"

She felt both ellyn stiffen beneath her, and immediately regretted the question. "Forgive me, and allow me to withdraw what I have asked," she said softly. "I did not mean to offend."

Some time went by, with no one speaking. "There is no wrong in your question, meleth," Thranduil said. "We know that you are curious about matters which you do not understand. But I believe Glorfindel will agree with me when I say that this is a conversation best left for another time. For both your Ada who served a King of the Noldor, and myself who served a great Teleri King, this is at best a difficult matter and a painful memory."

"Of course," she whispered, wishing that she had not said anything. Tentatively she reached for Glorfindel's hand, resting her own barely on top of it in continued silent apology. A few moments later, he turned his hand to enfold hers.

"I am sorry, iellig, for my reaction; it is as your husband has said. I do not fault you, but time does not wash away some kinds of grief. I yet hold the memory of my service to the House of Fingolfin dear, and am yet not fully reconciled to the outcome of the events surrounding...that one."

Nenni frowned. "Ada, what...are you? You are not of the Noldor?"

Laughing merrily, Glorfindel kissed the top of her head. "Not _only_ of the Noldor, Adonnenniel," he corrected. "Can you not guess, from your learning?"

"You are also of the Vanyar?" she asked, wondering how that could not have been obvious, on account of his rare golden hair alone.

"Yes." He paused, as if weighing a decision, before he spoke next. "My grandmother is Indis, though that is knowledge I would ask you not to reveal. Írimë daughter of Finwë is my mother."

Thranduil's eyes met hers, as both their lips parted in shock. They had known that he was great by virtue of his deeds and his service to the Valar, but this... _Kin to the King of the High Elves of Valinor, as well as the royal house of the Noldor?_ For all their station here in Ennor, they were utterly common, by comparison. Thranduil felt a flush of shame, that he had ever dared view him as a peer.

Seeing their reaction, he reached to take Thranduil's hand as well. "Be at ease, my family. Your response is precisely why I keep my lineage carefully guarded. For all the length of years I have dwelled here, only Lord Elrond knows this about me; and now you do as well. I acknowledge your reverence, but we are not living in the Blessed Realm, and the days of Beleriand are long since lost beneath the waves. Here I prefer to be simply Glorfindel, and go about my work. You are yet King and Queen of your Realm, and it is with joy that I will serve you as best I am able. I do not desire for you to think of me any differently than as what I already am to each of you."

"I will try, Ada." Nenni was the first to recover. "I can only compare it to my own feelings. I have been granted a title, but I am still...me. But you must allow that if we were honored before for your presence in our lives, our understanding of this has now deepened."

*****

The evening meal proved to be a joyous occasion, and Nenni was once again surprised to see Bilbo in attendance, and extremely pleased to find him seated once again between herself and Thranduil. "This is not like you, Master Baggins," she teased. "Two appearances in one day?" 

He smiled. "I shall perhaps sleep for a week, Hiril vuin, but I would be much amiss if I did not ensure  I gave my thanks for the gift of your song and music. I have never heard the like." 

Nenni watched, amused, as Thranduil wordlessly filled the hobbit's plate with food. The men were to depart tomorrow by the noon hour, and with great satisfaction she glanced down the table to see Arwen looking yet resplendent in her gown, with the golden flowers shimmering softly in her hair. Aragorn was seated across from her, to which she could only think, _It's about time._

Whereas usually silence or muted conversation was protocol at the table, tonight lively chatter was the rule. The twins offered to take her for a ride through the valley and to show her their forge, to which she eagerly agreed. Glancing over at Elrond, she was gratified to see that he looked happy, and radiant; as if for awhile, all the cares of his station were washed away. While she had not quite arrived at that part in the book and read it carefully, she had seen enough of the lineages to realize, he had lost a great deal. His parents, his brother, his wife, and quite soon, his only daughter would be added to that list. And to rejoin his wife, he would also depart from his sons. Though she could not claim to know him well, Nenni always knew that in her heart she would admire him deeply. He seemed steadfast and protective, like the walls of his valley; under his lordship there was shelter for all. Though she wished that he might grace their woodland home one day with a visit, she perceived that this was not to be.

An interruption of her ruminations almost startled her. _You will forgive me if I have kept your thoughts from your husband, iellig; I believe we had determined that matters of the future were best left unmentioned._

Nenni did not look at Glorfindel, but she flushed slightly pink. _I am sorry, Ada. I allowed my mind to wander someplace it should not have._

_Do not worry. I wanted only to remind you. Your insight reveals your compassion, Adonnenniel. You perceive that which Lord Elrond makes it easy to overlook. For though he has borne up with strength, he is also an ellon of many sorrows. The lightheartedness you have brought to him this day is perhaps the greatest gift he has received in quite some time. It is not often that I have seen him like this, and it was your doing._

_So if I should wish to return sometime, the thought would not send the Lord of this House scurrying for cover?_ she teased. 

Much to her surprise, he fired back. _Not just yet, but you still have time in which to reveal your true nature._

Wisely, she smiled and resumed eating her food. There were times a great Elflord was best left unchallenged.

As they all departed from the table, she was left on a collision course with Lindir, who had sung with such a beautiful tenor voice. Complimenting him on his vocal quality engendered a sweet and ...what words, to describe his appearance? His large, intensely expressive eyes ruled a kind and youthful face. If Erestor was "elf-pretty", then Lindir was a pure distillation of that same loveliness. Somehow their conversation ended up on the topic of food storage, and she realized how much she would like to see how that was done, here. An invitation to view their storerooms was met with great enthusiasm on her part, after which time they each went about their business.

*****

The remaining days fell away both quickly and slowly, with good-byes being made and favorite places receiving attention, until at last a morning dawned so clear and favorable that it was beyond question that this was their time to depart. What passed for loose ends had been cared for; a bag full of carefully protected plant cuttings had been provided by Gildor. Nenni's satchel held four small but precious items;  steel "S" hooks that she had made at the forge herself, under the tutelage of the twins. And in her boots were gifts more precious yet; two Elven throwing daggers over which the twins had labored for many hours. They were works of intricate beauty, and her eyes widened in awe.

"One by which to remember each of us," Elladan had said.

"Because you can only tell them apart if you know what to look for," Elrohir grinned.

The look of joy in her eyes as she threw them with deadly accuracy into the knot of a nearby tree spoke almost as loudly of her happiness as her profuse gratitude. "I can already tell that you will not write, so perhaps I can beg you to visit. Come soon, before I cannot move; or come after the elfling is born. Either way or neither, I will not forget you, and will look forward greatly to the day we can meet again." Each was hugged and kissed on the cheek, and she thanked everything Glorfindel had ever done for her that she was able to turn from them without tears. She knew that they would have no eagles on which to travel, and that many leagues separated them.

Their departure was much as the reverse of their arrival. They privately thanked their host and bade him farewell in the hour after the morning meal, having said all their other farewells. At the same landing where they had arrived, the great birds of the Hithaeglir approached. In what seemed like a blur, Glorfindel held her against the force of their ascent, as Thranduil readied Beren in sleep for the long flight home. The past two weeks were  the longest time since she had begun learning combat skills that she had not worn her weapons or armor, and though their weight was familiar, they already felt a little odd. She did not try to stop the tears that rolled down her face, as the great eagle made a single wide arc over the wider part of the valley, beating its wings to gain the needed altitude for crossing over the mountain peaks. 

Her time in the Last Homely House had set her life on  a changed path, and she would now have to sort out how to manage it, as she returned to her home and to her duties. The sum of everything that had happened, down below, washed over her like the sea at the shore. Though it did not occur to her until later, what surprised her the most is that she was allowed to cry, without comment or interference. At some point her tears dried, and gave way to a calmer acceptance. When the summit of the mountains drew near, no attempt was made to look back at the valley. She turned her seat sideways before moving under the bird's feathers to keep warm as she had done before, asking wordlessly to be taken into the warmth of her Ada's cloak. Secure in his powerful hold, without meaning to, she fell asleep. 

When she woke, the sun was overhead. She had slept very deeply, and did not recall dreaming. Remembering where she was, she hoped that she had not managed to insult her avian host with her slumbering.

 _Do you wish to sit upright now?_ she heard.

 _Yes, please._ How to manage that without an inordinate amount of wiggling had not been resolved.

In a single swift motion she was lifted up, and given the chance to swing her leg back over before being lowered carefully.

 _That was more elegant than anything I would have managed, thank you._ Looking down, she saw that they were over the forest, and groaned to realize how long she must have slept. Erebor shone temptingly in the distance, though a certain bright haziness kept it from being as clearly visible as she would have liked. Nenni found Glorfindel's hand, and absentmindedly grasped some of his fingers.

 _Do you feel better, Adonnenniel?_ he asked.

 _I do not know if you mean from crying or sleeping, but I think the answer either way is Yes_ , she said with some chagrin.

_Both were necessary._

_Did you...?_

_No._

The terseness of his replies was unexpected.

_Ada, have I...?_

_You have not._

Flummoxed, she did not know what to do, besides, figure it out. She would have to navigate far more than strange conversations, henceforward. 

_If you do not wish to converse with me at this time, would you please tell me plainly? Your sudden use of extreme brevity baffles me._

_I wish to spend some time occupied with my own thoughts, iellig._

_Thank you. I believe you know where to find me_ , she said softly, before decisively shutting him out of her mind.

 _Ada wishes to think deep thoughts by his lonesome, and now it's back to me, myself, and I, for hours of scintillating entertainment. I can hardly wait to see what Radio Nenni comes up with for these next hours of programming. What will it be, designing Wednesday Addams baby clothes for the little Princess? Or perhaps the speech by which you need to finally talk to...your son._ It was the first time she had said it to herself. _I more than owe Legolas a conversation_. _A real conversation_.   _So what do I do, to explain  the Tangled Web of Everything?_ '  _Sorry, I'd really hoped I could remember you being my son but I now know I never will, so how about it; will you mind watching while we dote on your sister, whose growing years I *will* manage to recall? Oh and just to make things weirder, you have a new grandfather now...'  Um, no, definitely not that. 'Legolas, your father and I want you to know that he wanted another child, and I was crazy enough to agree to it, and here we both are?'  No, extremely uninspiring. 'Legolas, you'll have a few years to teach your sister to destroy the Palace before you have to leave us, just before Middle Earth goes to hell in a hand basket? Try not to let her shoot the guards, and, say Hi to the twins for me, will you? You know, the two  twins I actually know better than you, at this point?'  No, that won't do either. 'Legolas, your father and I have had everything go wrong that can between two wed elves, and the perfect solution was to open my heart to a pregnancy I was sure would happen years later. Even though I genuinely don't mind because I still love him so much it hurts, just don't ask me where you fit into all of this...because I need my head examined.' Oh, HELL no._

_I am racking up a worthy list of what not to say, damn straight. Well, my little Lamprey, you aren't going to help, are you? Your naneth has no idea how to explain how badly she wants to love your brother in the way he deserves, and that she does not know if he wants or needs anything at all from me. Because at the end of the day, what I want is less important than what he does. And I have zero ability to read what goes on behind those merry eyes of his, because he hides his feelings better than, ah, someone else I know. So I guess I will have to do what I do best, bare my soul to another and hope that it isn't kicked to the curb. Statistically, that hasn't gone so well, really. Little Lamprey, I wonder if I can teach you to be more careful with your heart than ever I was. But, no. If I owe you one thing, it is to honor you for whoever you will be, whoever you already are. It will be much, if I can only manage to not damage you as I was damaged. I will not turn you into some kind of project for my benefit. Your naneth is very odd, but you will be loved. Only please, little one, do not like pink unless it is on a flower. No pink dresses. Can you do that for me?_

What had not crossed Nenni's mind at all was that while she had shut out Glorfindel, she had not given a thought to Thranduil, who was far closer than she realized. As he listened, he willed himself to silence, for he understood that for the first time, he was hearing her stream of consciousness at significant length. This was her true inner dialogue, unedited for his or anyone else's benefit. A riot of emotions came to him, everything from sadness at their predicaments to laughter he could barely suppress at her learning of some of her endearing and idiosyncratic views. _By Eru, she has a sharp wit_ , he thought, shaking his head. He did not wish it to end, in a way, because he knew that she probably could not experience this mental freedom without the belief that her thoughts were private. He was well aware that he was an accidental eavesdropper, but it did him much good. He saw that while she would not respond to her pregnancy like many an ellith would, she did welcome this new life in her own strange way. And it was enough for him. Though, he would now have to weigh whether or not to ask her to clarify what a lamprey was.

As they flew over the forest, Nenni realized that the eagles were choosing to descend ever lower; apparently they did not mind at all a lower altitude now that the mountains were not a factor. _I wonder..._ Reaching out in her mind for the trees, she found it very difficult to hold them in her inner vision, as they were moving so fast. _Perhaps if I tried to look ahead, it would help?_ She set her mind forward, to something at least a minute in the distance, and found she could manage that, but it was disorienting. Seeing the treetops, she had to look hard, to follow the trunks down and...she gasped, because she realized that in this manner, the eagle beneath her dissolved away, and left only her sight of the life of the forest below, as she herself flew overhead. The magnificence of what she beheld was without equal, and she thanked the Valar, to witness this. Without realizing it, she was slowly leaning forward more and more; it felt only natural to orient her body toward what she envisioned. Taking a deep breath, she tried to do as she did in Imladris; take vast swaths of forest into her vision. And she was succeeding, though the effort was great. 

 _I must know more of this forest_ , she thought, as her heart rejoiced to see the trees of their Realm. Imladris had been beautiful, and free of any stain. But here was the sense of far more ancient life, deeper roots, longer memory...and sickness. But not everywhere, and in some places not so heavy as others. She could not say how long her mind remained absorbed, thus, but it was a long while. Thranduil saw as well, and reveled in this rare opportunity. He had decided, he would speak with her later, in quiet and privacy, about this and other things. Her focus was broken at last when Glorfindel's hands on her arms drew her back upright. Realizing she had forgotten about him, she rearranged her thoughts to welcome him once again. 

 _Yes, Ada?_ she asked respectfully.

_It is nearly time to land, iellig; prepare yourself._

Nenni turned, to look at him, and saw that his expression was mild as he returned her gaze. She still did not know what to make of his long silence, but her regard for him would not permit her to ask. Gripping his arm that wrapped around her waist securely, she looked back again. _Len melin, Ada._ It was the only way she could express what she really wished to say, which was that she wondered if coming here was difficult for him, and that while she paled by comparison in her ability to help another, she cared for his well-being and would try her best if there was somehow anything she could do for him. He did not answer, but wrapped his other arm around her briefly. She gasped in sudden terror as unexpectedly, the eagle beat its wings back and began falling through space. Why she did not scream aloud instead of only in her mind, she would never know.

 _Meleth, pretend you are descending the redwood trees, like on Earth. Remember the falling. You are safe, meleth. Relax and embrace the motion, let yourself fall with the eagle._ He said it to her with an edge of command to his voice, knowing that it might break through her fear. And it worked; he gave her mind what it needed to latch onto. In a matter of seconds, the bird alighted on the bridge over the Forest River before their Gates, and Glorfindel sprang off ahead of her to help her down. Which was just as well, because her body was a disaster of surging adrenaline that had nowhere to go. She forced herself to curtsey deeply to the eagle in thanks without falling over, but maintained an iron grip on Glorfindel. Otherwise, she would collapse. He raised her up, and held her arm onto his tightly, walking her away from the majestic bird. His expression was stricken.

_Iellig, I am so sorry. I failed you badly, by not preparing you for what was to happen. I foolishly thought you would know what to expect._

She shook her head. _It is my stupid phobia, Ada. This is not your fault. You have cared for me kindly, and I am grateful to you for all you have done. I only need a minutes to get past...it._ Her face was brave, but her heart was still thundering in her chest. Breathing as deeply and slowly as she could, she worked to master herself. If Glorfindel helped this to happen faster, in a way that could not be readily perceived, assuredly he saw it as fitting.

Not a minute behind her, came Thranduil with Beren. Some kind of musical call went up from just inside the Gates; she could only guess that this was some signal indicating the return of the King. The four of them reunited on the bridge, giving Beren a moment to wake and regain his feet. With his head held regally, Thranduil offered her his arm, which she took with a nod of deference, bowing her head to a still distressed Glorfindel. They made their way through Thranduil's Hall to the base of their thrones, where the Prince awaited them. Galion stood behind Legolas at a respectful distance. The guards and steward all went onto one knee at the sight of their returning monarchs, whereas Legolas bowed his head in a formal gesture of submission to the King's authority. Finally, the three of them exchanged the gestures of greeting with him.

"Ionneg, if I may ask you to accompany us to our chambers, there is much we must discuss. Galion, please, refreshment for four of us and a meal for the...Beren," he said, suppressing a smile. The steward scurried off as they departed for the chambers. "Glorfindel, you will find your own chambers prepared. Please, see to your comfort and join us when you are able?" The older elf bowed his head in thanks.

_i Aran nîn, with your permission, I should set the plants I have carried here into the soil without delay. May I?_

He looked down at her, his eyes soft. _Yes, and though I know you are offering courtesy, you do not need to ask my permission. But I had hoped we could speak with Legolas right away. Even now, he sees your fëa, meleth. My son's expressions are not easy to read, but I have had much practice._

_Then that is different. Some more minutes should not cause harm, but I cannot forget._

_Adonnenniel, I pray you will forgive me, but...I heard your thoughts today, after you awakened, and I believe you may not have meant me to. I saw that you struggle with how to approach Legolas, and how you would like things to be for our family. I would be honored, if you would allow me to enter those proverbial waters, so to speak, at your side. My unforgivable centuries of silence are part of why this emotional chasm exists, between you and he. I did not find the courage to speak to him of his naneth, ever, until you were living here among us, meleth._

_Well, as his naneth is just as much of a total ball of confusion and lost as to what to say, I cannot exactly find fault with you. And what of Ada? Do we wait for him?_

_I think he may be the place to start, meleth. Telling Legolas about him, I mean. He was the first change to happen to our family, so perhaps we should start there. With any luck, Glorfindel will join us before we tread into deeper waters._

_Well, as we have just probably ruined his ability to enjoy a relaxing bath because he hears us...I will follow your lead, husband._

Thranduil laid his hand on the latch that he had not touched in a month, and pushed open the chamber door, gesturing for his wife and son to enter.  Beren trailed lazily, clearly having grown as Nenni suspected. Legolas watched in morbid fascination as the hound drank a large bowl of water dry, belched, and jumped into the center of the royal bed before flopping on his side with a satisfied sigh.

Nenni looked at the Prince and deadpanned, "I won't tell that a dog the size of a pony has taken over the King's bed if you won't."

With a grin, Legolas looked at her and did the completely unexpected. "By the Valar, I have missed you. My family." He hugged her tightly, which she was quick to return, overjoyed that he would welcome her this way, in spite of her armor. The moment he released her to embrace his father, she began divesting herself of the most annoying of her combat gear.

"Ionneg," he said softly. Holding his son by the shoulders to regard him, his gaze filled with love. "Family is what we must discuss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lineage of Gildor Inglorion is something that Tolkien left a mess. I am proceeding from what was known of the Professor's intention at the time of writing LoTR, not what he decided on after he had tinkered extensively with family trees from the First Age of the Sun and turned Finwë's son Finrod into Finarfin, and Finrod's son Inglor into Finrod Felagund. Confused yet? Yeah. I'm using my writer's privilege to have Gildor be of High Noldorin lineage, because I can :-)   
> Regarding Glorfindel, there is also enough silence on the subject of his parentage to allow the license that I am taking here. Most scholarship seems to feel that he is of both Vanyar and Noldorin descent, possibly counting Indis as an ancestor. But the bottom line is, we don't know. I am choosing to have him be the son of Írimë, born in 4750 of the First Age.
> 
> Songs: "So It Goes", by Billy Joel. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHO6a2H-pqY&list=RDFHO6a2H-pqY#t=59
> 
> "Flower Duet", by Leo Delibes: this gorgeous performance captures not only the shimmering vocals, but much of the emotion in this scene that takes place between the priest's daughter and her maidservant in the opera "Lakme": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vf42IP__ipw
> 
> "The Dark Night of the Soul" by Loreena McKennitt (based on the text of St. John of the Cross) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MnEwaSdlnk


	21. Returning and

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Echuir 21, Imladris, February 25, Gregorian]
> 
> This chapter and the next one are really one very long chapter, but, the length is ridiculous even by my standards. So even though there was no good place to split them, I made a choice and did it. Since they are meant to be read as a unit, the next chapter release will come very soon on the heels of this one, not the usual week or so later. Thanks :-)

The usually unflappable demeanor of Legolas was failing under the strain of his excitement. "Adar, do not torment me as you love to do!  I know what my eyes tell me, as I look on..." he trailed off, looking at Nenni, and swallowed hard. His full attention was directed at her, and he seemed to be struggling to speak. Finally, the words tumbled out. "Nenni...I have thought a great deal about this while you have been away, and I wondered if I might call you Naneth." He cast his eyes down. "I would understand, if you do not want..."

Nenni's face dissolved with emotion as she hurried back to where he stood and wrapped her arms around him, holding him with all her strength. Startled at first, but then understanding that this was her acceptance, he held her close.  He bent his head down to fit to the crook of her neck as an ebullient smile came over him.

She spoke quietly but just as quickly as he had. "Of course you may, Legolas; how I have hoped for this! I have been trying to find both the courage and the words for how to ask you for the same thing. I wanted this, long before we left. It has weighed on my mind, but I felt afraid. I wondered if you could ever think of me as your mother, or if I might ask to call you Ionneg, in spite of all that has happened to divide us. Not to mention," as she broke away to smile up at him, caressing his smooth cheek, "that you hardly need raising, at this point in your life. If nothing else, know that I love you." Her eyes closed as he pulled her to him again. "I am so proud of you."

Thranduil, unable to remain apart from this sight that drew him in like a moth to a flame, closed the distance to take both of them in his arms. With a stifled groan, he allowed the emotion of the moment to wash over him. It was the first time the three of them had embraced as a family since they had been torn asunder. None of them wished to let go. But at last the King took a deep breath to continue. 

"More happened than this, Ionneg. I will not insult your intelligence; you can see that your Naneth is with child. This has been my great yearning, and by the grace of the Valar, you are to have a sister. I was not trying to tease you; it is that so much has happened that we hardly know where to begin. And we already have not begun at the beginning, as we had hoped to," he laughed.  

Nenni reached up to kiss her son on the cheek, thankful that he was not so tall as his father. "You cannot know what it means to me, that you would accept me in this way, Legolas. Thank you."

"Naneth," he said softly, taking her hands. "A sister? But how can you know this, so soon?" he asked, happy and incredulous all at once. 

"We have a story to tell, Ionneg," said Thranduil. "But may we beg you for the few moments needed to change our clothing and find some wine?"

"Of course, Adar" he said, smiling and feeling a great happiness move through his spirit. He marveled at the developments in their lives, in close conjunction with the fact that his father had not yet asked him a single question about the state of the Realm since arriving home. _Truly, change was in the air._ Legolas walked to the sideboard and procured goblets, glad that Galion had had the foresight to replenish  the decanter of Dorwinion. Suppressing a grin, he pondered how much of his father's wine supply he had personally demolished these last weeks.

Nenni stripped away her remaining combat gear faster than she thought possible, quickly diving into a relatively plain but comfortable earth-colored dress with leggings. The entire time she was pulling at ties and buckles, all that she could think of were two words: _My son._ Followed by, _My son actually wants me, even a little bit. Valar, thank you._   Returning to the main chamber, she happily accepted the offer of wine. More than anything, she felt grateful that she was not a sobbing mess right now, which is exactly what would have been the case one month ago, before her own Ada came to her. 

Thranduil gestured for them to sit in the drawing room, which...they so rarely used, but there really was no place else for four persons to sit in comfort,  besides the dining table.

Legolas beamed at the sight of his parents; Nenni had taken her customary seat on Thranduil's lap. "Soon there will be four of us. Please accept my congratulations, and my joy at your happiness."

"Thank you, Ionneg," Thranduil said. "But you should know that when the elfling is born, it will be five of us, not four. We are already four."

"You are expecting twins?" he asked, eagerness spreading over his face as he spoke without thinking.

"No," the King laughed. "Not twins. Legolas, something else happened, not even a few hours before we left here." 

There was a brief pause, and Nenni looked at Thranduil, silently asking to speak. She reached forward to take her son's hands, as he sat close to them on the couch before she spoke. "I suppose it is unusual in the grand scheme of things, but, it made a permanent change in our family. I should back up, a little. You and I have not had the opportunity to learn very much of each other, and, the plain truth is that I came here struggling with many problems. Your Adar helped me greatly with some of these difficulties, but other troubles ran far deeper and touched on matters that can be explained at another time. What needs to be told to you is that the Lord Glorfindel and I became close during his time here. He saw my suffering he helped me greatly, and healed much within me that only he could have; his gifts are mighty ones. In an act of great compassion, he offered to adopt me as his daughter and I gratefully accepted. This is a serious and binding commitment, that each of us has made to the other, and it was done with your Adar's consent and approval. He is now my Ada, just as much as if I was born to his lineage. The parents that brought my fëa into being do not dwell on these shores. Their names and their faces were revealed to me, but they may as well be strangers. I have gratefully accepted the love and kindness of the one who is here with me, now.  But, there is more." 

She paused, gathering her courage. "I know that you were told that I had no memories of my earlier life with you and your father, before...the dragon. I had sincerely hoped that as time went on, that I would begin to remember. But there was never anything at all, not even a flicker. While at Imladris, both Glorfindel and the Lord Elrond, two who are vested with great power to restore and heal, sought to help me.  And of course your Adar had already tried, with all his skill. Everything failed. I will not be able to remember, except for what your father and my Ada share with me of their own recollections. On some level, I believe I was delaying before I spoke with you about our relationship, because what I hoped the most to remember of the past was you, Legolas." Her voice now quavered, a little. "I am so incredibly sorry, Ionneg, that there is nothing to be done. I feel you deserve a Naneth who can cherish all of you. But now that I know beyond doubt that no power in this world can help, the only path open to me is to move forward."

Seeing his son's expression of disbelief, Thranduil spoke. "This must seem very strange to you, Ionneg. But Glorfindel will be Adar-nananin to your sister, and while we have no intention of forcing any unwanted closeness with another on you, know that he would welcome you with joy into his heart as well."

Just then, the chamber door opened, and Glorfindel entered, handsomely attired in attractive garments bearing  many shades of blue. To Nenni's intense amusement, his golden hair showed clear evidence of having taken advantage of the private thermal pool in his quarters. All rose in greeting, and Nenni embraced him. "Ada, welcome. Please, sit. May I offer you wine?" He smiled at her with mirth, seeing clearly her thoughts about the bath but refusing to rise to the bait. Not to mention, now was really not the time. 

"Thank you, iellig, I would enjoy it." 

As she flitted off to pour him some, the ellyn all sat down. Even had Glorfindel not had the advantage of hearing all Nenni's words, the bewilderment on Legolas' face was plain to see.

"Mae g'ovannen, Legolas," he said kindly, while a lifetime of standing at his father's side allowed the Prince to return the greeting without awkwardness.

"My Lord Glorfindel," Legolas answered, bowing his head.

With an expression of great sympathy, Glorfindel spoke. "It must feel as though a storm of changes has returned along with us, Legolas. Your Adar and Naneth were gathered to my family in Imladris, who were the first to learn of my adoption of Adonnenniel. Though our houses are not joined by blood, they are now joined by the bonds of this solemn commitment, and shared friendship. Those of this Realm are welcome in the valley of Lord Elrond, though I will not call it home again for some time. For the indefinite future, I am here to dwell with my daughter, and her husband, and you. I have no wish to intrude into your life, but know that I gladly welcome you in my heart. I hope I am allowed the privilege to know you better, as I serve your Adar and Naneth as best I can."

Nenni wondered, as she unobtrusively placed Glorfindel's goblet near him, if Legolas was aware of the soothing contained in her Ada's words. Smiling to herself, she recalled the first time he had spoken to her when she was agitated, as she returned to Thranduil's open arms and folded herself into his lap. Feeling a little cold once again, she leaned against his body, seeking his warmth and berating herself for not having added an outer robe to her dress.

Legolas reflected quietly for a moment, weighing what had been said to him. "You honor me, my Lord, as you honor this family. I will confess that I had not expected...this...but I find that my heart is filled with gladness. I welcome you, to our family and to our home in these Halls."

Glorfindel nodded and smiled at the courtesy.

Thranduil stood up, effortlessly keeping Nenni in his arms. "I regret that I am going to disturb our conversation, but Adonnenniel needs to be warmer. "Please, if you will sit by the fireplace with her, Glorfindel, I will reassure my son that his Adar does indeed wish to know about the current state of his Realm." 

They all followed, as Nenni spoke quietly. "His Naneth also wishes to hear about the current state of the Realm, Hîr vuin," she gently reminded him. From her position in the King's arms, she saw both the slight flaring of Thranduil's eyes that told her he had forgotten to include her, as well as the efforts of Legolas to eliminate the smirk that threatened to spread over his features. Somehow, she managed to not react to or think about either occurrence, nor did she fault him. That she ruled with him now was yet a very new experience for her husband.

"Of course, Hiril vuin," he said with dignity, not skipping a beat, though he did not fool her. A moment later, the King had directed both Legolas and Glorfindel to sit in the chairs near the fire, delivered his wife into Glorfindel's arms along with a light blanket, and had brought the fire blazing to life. Feeling that her hands were cold, Glorfindel took them inside of his. When Thranduil saw that his wife was not likely to be better cared for, he stood up.

Legolas hid his surprise at seeing Nenni held by someone besides his father, as he quickly realized that this new family relationship was not merely one of  titles, but also one of deep affection. Seeing his father's obvious and complete approval quickly set his heart at ease. In a way, he understood better than anyone else that having come of age did not erase the yearning for the affection of a parent. As he looked at her, he saw that for a brief moment she had dropped the mask of her station; her eyes were closed and her face radiated the simple joy of  being safe in her beloved Ada's arms. With a swallow of envy, he turned his eyes aside. He knew this desire very well.

Thranduil saw. And understood, and realized with a crushing burden of guilt what he had withheld from his son for so very long, though he had always loved him in his heart. "Ionneg, forgive me," he said, drawing his son into his embrace. "If you will allow it, things will be very different, from now on. I want so very much to do better."

Legolas could not respond, other than to hold onto his father tightly as hope and joy in equal measure surged through him. At long last, he whispered, "Adar, I have missed you."

Kissing his son's forehead, Thranduil smiled. "I have returned, Legolas, in more ways than one. And before you become convinced that I have become enthralled by strange powers...please report, Ionneg," Thranduil said crisply, with a broad smile, bringing the Prince's thoughts back to the present moment. 

Legolas grinned. "This will be blessedly brief, Adar," he said, smiling. "Absolutely nothing of any import occurred in your absence. No orcs were sighted even by the patrols traveling several leagues out, and neither were any new spider nests discovered. There were two snowfalls, and there have been days of rain, but not heavy. All the paths remain in good condition. The movement of goods and supplies has been on schedule, as have been training exercises. There are two documents on your desk that I felt needed your review and approval, as both pertained to petitions for your judgement. I held audiences once each week; no unusual requests were made, and Maethirion  kept records of the proceedings as always. He awaits your command, to offer you his work for review. Weekly summaries of activity await you on your desk, at your convenience. My King," he concluded with formal respect.

Thranduil stared at Legolas in silence for several seconds, before smiling and thanking him.

If she gripped Glorfindel's hand a little tighter to keep herself from laughing, and veiled her thoughts from her husband, she hoped she could be excused. A reassuring squeeze to her hand told her that she was not the only one who was amused.

_By the Valar, Ada, I love him. He is precious when he wishes to find a problem to solve, and none exists. My husband is loyal, and dutiful._

_That he is, iellig._

Galion arrived just then, with what she would have called a late lunch, on Earth. Setting down the large tray, he was just about to busy himself laying out the table when he was interrupted. "Come here, please, Galion," the King asked. Obeying immediately but awkwardly, the steward approached and bowed deeply. Nenni could not ever recall seeing him set foot past the dining area, which was perhaps the reason for his discomfort?

"My friend, we will eat tonight in the Great Hall, as a family. Two announcements will be made, and as the one who looks after our household, I feel you should be the first to hear. The Lord Glorfindel has formally adopted the Queen as his own daughter. He is now a member of our family, and for the indefinite future will reside with us in these Halls. You will see that clothing and other comforts are provided to him as befits his station?"

"Athon, i Aran nîn," said the steward, bowing to Glorfindel and the Queen, and waiting patiently to hear the rest. His eyes barely moved from the King. 

He continued speaking, his eyes filling with joy. "The other, Galion, is that the Queen is with child. We are expecting a Princess."

Galion's eyes widened as his flawless adherence to protocol finally crumbled. His face blazed with delight, as he looked on all of them, now paying attention as he really looked at Nenni, and went down on one knee. "Please forgive me for speaking out of place, so that I may wish you all joy and happiness. I take it, my Lord, that you personally will speak to those present?"

Thranduil moved forward to raise him up, and nodded. "I shall. And thank you."

"And will my Lord wish for any manner of celebration concerning these events?"

This had not occurred to any of them. Thranduil considered, looking inquiringly at Nenni and Glorfindel. Clearing her throat, Nenni spoke. "My Lord, your aur en onnad is a cycle of the moon distant. I had very much wished to see it celebrated, as I am guessing this has not happened in a very long time. Surely a feast could not go amiss? Your people love you, and would be glad of a chance to share in the joys of our family. There would be plenty of time to prepare."

He smiled. "Then let it be as my Queen desires, Galion."

Withdrawing, and giddy with excitement, it was all the steward could do to remember to finish setting the table. When he at last departed, he leaned against the stone passageway, overcome with joy. Though he had always held his King's privacy as sacred, the hardest thing he would do in hundreds of years would be to keep these glad tidings to himself in the hours prior to the next meal. That he had so much time to plan this feast, exceeded all his imaginings.

The fire and the warmth of Glorfinidel soon restored Nenni, who suddenly sat bolt upright. "The plants!" she exclaimed. With explanation, she launched for her satchel and up the garden passage, fervently hoping that her delay had not caused any damage.

"I believe she feels warmer, Aran Thranduil," said an amused Glorfindel, rising to follow her. "I will ensure that the meal is not delayed."

As Thranduil and Legolas found themselves alone, they returned to their wine. The Prince could not help but stare at his father, still astonished at all that had unfolded around him. "I still do not understand, Adar, how it is you know that the child is to be an elleth?"

Turning to regard his son fully, the King became aware of another choice he had made, or rather not made, that had kept his firstborn at a distance. 

"Would you allow me to show you, Ionneg? In your thoughts?"

Surprise and trepidation washed over the younger ellon's face, and Thranduil hurried to explain. "I will not hear your thoughts, Legolas, or see anything in your mind. It is only that you will see my memory of the vision we were granted."

His curiosity overcame his reluctance, and he nodded his assent.

Moving closer, the King explained how Nenni had been with Glorfindel during the time that she was troubled by a this image in her mind, at the same time the child was conceived. Initially Legolas appeared deeply shocked, until Thranduil guessed the reason.  "Ionneg," he said gently. "You must understand that after a wedded couple share their love, some time elapses before the moment of a child's creation. It is not...instantaneous." Thranduil had to refrain from  laughing at the palpable relief on his son's face.

"I am sorry, Adar, I did not mean to imply...I mean, I know that such a thing would never...."

Thranduil broke in. "You did not know, and you are still trying to absorb what I understand is an unusual family arrangement for elves that are of age. You must keep in mind, Ionneg, that though your Naneth is your Naneth, she has suffered deep hurts from the lack of ever having had the love of a parent. Her story is a tragic one, and I will only say at this time that had this not been critical to the healing of her spirit, Glorfindel would not have offered. He is great beyond any of us, Legolas, and serves the Valar. That he has come into our lives has been a rain of blessings. I will tell you more, in time, for he has helped me as well. I have not allowed you to truly know me, and I would change this, if it is not too late." He shook his head. "And I am digressing. Your Naneth's vision was understood by Glorfindel for what it was; she was being granted a glimpse of our daughter as a grown elleth." Reaching up, he laid his hand against his son's face, allowing him to see as well.

The Prince's expression transformed in wonder. "Valar, she radiates strength," he said, awestruck. "And she is beautiful."

"And she carries a bow in a manner that tells me she will spend time with her brother," Thranduil added drily, with the corners of his mouth turning up. "There is one last thing, Ionneg. Your Naneth has named her; she is called Amaranthine."

*****

Nenni's feet flew through the western door, as she burst into the garden. Racing off to the shaded moist area she used to root new cuttings and plants, she felt astonished in slow motion to find herself tripped and falling forward in a face plant onto the grass. Unhurt but startled, she rose up to see what had taken her down, and laughed to find that her own vines had created a tangle across the path. Brushing herself off, she continued to run but with greater care, as each glance around spoke of neglect and overgrowth. With dismay, she realized how much work she faced, to return the garden to order. Apparently her constant presence had influenced what occurred here a great deal; she would have to observe and reflect, in order to gain understanding. At last reaching her destination, she made several holes in the crumbly soil, grateful that her dress was in shades of brown. With relief, she noted that the cuttings were only the slightest bit wilted, as she placed each one of them into position, and grew strong roots. There were close to twenty in all, and she was nearly out of room in this little spot by the time she finished and double checked the satchel for anything she had missed. All had been cared for. It was so tempting, to just take another moment to go look at the bower...

"I have come to save you from going astray, iellig," she heard behind her. 

Laughing, she rose. "Your self-discipline exceeds my own, my Lord. Though it is wrong of me to keep everyone from their food, here my selfishness almost won out."

"I hope you know by now that I am teasing you. Mostly, it was an excuse to speak with you privately for a moment. I wish to share my happiness for you, concerning  Legolas. I do not have to ask, if you are joyful." He frowned. "Or how you scraped your nose."

Nenni blushed, taking his hand as she self-consciously wiped her sleeve across her face. "That is because I was careless and clumsy. But Ada, when you told me earlier you wanted time in which to think, I used the opportunity to search for words by which to speak to Legolas about the relationship between he and I. While I was in Imladris, I decided that I needed to reach out to him. But what I did not intend was to arrive home pregnant. All I could think of was what he had lost, growing up without a mother, and how he would feel, being asked to watch his father and I give energy and attention to another besides him. I felt very guilty, also, to realize that I have made more room in my heart for Elladan and Elrohir than for….my own son.” Looking up at him with sadness, she did not know what else to say, but felt better for having fully shared her burdens with him.

Removing her hand to his arm, he began to walk back slowly, laughing softly as if to himself.

“I am missing what is humorous to you,” she half-stated, half-asked, as she watched his perpetually angelic face.

“It is that the subject of my reflections, as we flew, was also Legolas. I worried about how my sudden and permanent position in your family would feel to him. If I have a hesitation or a fear, Adonnenniel, it is that my bond to you will trigger resentment from those who will feel I have assumed a very high status unfairly, and will choose to feel threatened. Your husband has told me that he wishes to name me as his advisor. I assented, on the condition that he understand that I do not wish my role here to become a political one. I am here primarily to ensure the welfare  of our family, though I am content to serve where I am needed at his command. And while this introduction to Legolas has gone better than I could have hoped, I feel yet cautious. Legolas should be given a great deal of attention and affection. Though he has long been of age and has learned to stand alone by necessity, it has not been what his heart has craved. I sense that you and he have more in common than you realize; for though his father loved him, he could not give him what he desired most.”

They had already reached the passageway, and now her mind was spinning. “I wish to speak more on this, Ada, but I think it must wait until later. Thank you, that you have shared this with me.”

*****

Their meal was simple but delicious, and afterward, Thranduil insisted on proceeding with Legolas to his office to review documents. While Nenni very much wanted to know how this facet of his rule was organized, somehow never having seen this mysterious office, her instinct told her to let father and son have the time alone. And, she had her own messes to solve. 

"Did you wish to rest, Ada?" she asked, thinking that anyone rational would want to run screaming from the task that faced her. She provided the easiest escape she could devise for him, but instead his face held only amusement. 

"Do you wish to be rid of me, Adonnenniel?"

Smirking, she held her own. "I will not dignify such a foolish questIon with an answer. I was trying to spare you the tedium. For surely your keen eyes noticed that the garden is halfway to being a jungle, and I must somehow reclaim it. And before I can reclaim it, I must try to understand what happened.” While she spoke, she gathered up her knife, water flask and other necessities.

“Then I will come with you. I would imagine that we will spend much time there, Adonnenniel. I intend to make sure that you are cared for, while you care for your creation.”

Nenni rolled her eyes as she gestured for him to accompany her through the passage. “Sadly, I cannot argue because my reputation precedes me. Can I ask, do you enjoy plants, on your own, or is your interest in growing things more on account of me?”

He tilted his head. “Perhaps both, in equal measure? I am not disinterested; it is more that I have not had the opportunity to learn, and I would like to. Most things interest me, iellig, at least to some extent.”

“Then we have that in common as well. I have been meaning to start some projects here that I think would amuse you. And if I am to be honest, some parts of them involve hard physical work. If you are willing, your strength would not go amiss. At least right now, I seem to tire easily,” she said, feeling vaguely annoyed that this was the case.

"You know perfectly well that I will help you in any manner granted to me, iellig. You do not need to hint." His tone was a little stern, but his expression was kind. 

"I do know, but I still do not wish to ever presume, Ada. Where I am from, it is ...not how those who cherish each other allow themselves to think about those to whom they are close."

"Will you tell me more, of these customs from Earth?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes, if you do not mind us walking around and me taking notes about this garden while we converse."

He extended his hands, beckoning for her writing materials. "Let me take the notes for you. I have seen your handwriting, iellig."

It crossed her mind to become mildly indignant, but her writing really was atrocious, unless she made a special effort. Since coming here, the mastery of the smooth, curving strokes of the Tengwar letters had eluded her. "I can write nicely in English if I take my time," she countered. "No one in my world used quills, and they are very hard for me to use well." That being the extent of her protest, she handed him her materials, using the opportunity to grab the shears.

 "Alright. When you are able, please,  note to scythe the paths. And...the customs of Earth. Where I came from, many social manners were influenced by the prevailing system of religious belief. Imagine that instead of ever having known the Valar, there was only a book to tell you about them, and how they wished you to behave. A book of this nature was the greatest influence on how people felt about matters like hospitality, relationships, and the basis for laws in my part of the world. And in all of what was written, a very great deal was distilled down into one central idea. 'Do to others as you wish them to do to you, and love your neighbor as you love yourself.' 

So I guess you could say that even though I am no longer there, I cannot remove this thinking from how I view others. I cannot let myself assume you will help me even though I know of your love, because in doing so I might fail to appreciate the generosity of your actions. And since I would not want someone to take me for granted, I should not take you for granted. It is reasoning like...that, and it filters down into considerations both great and small. And please, the next note, to remove all the spent flowers, and after that to take away the overripe and bolted vegetables."

As they end their way through the paths, they eventually came to the bower, which mysteriously appeared to be unchanged when so much else had overgrown; the golden flowers of Vána and lavender still waved charmingly in the light breeze. Departing toward the wheat field, she tripped once again on a buried vine but this time did not fall. Only because Glorfindel's hand had quickly steadied her, though. "Please add clearing vines to that list", she said, smoothing her hair in impatience. "Oh, and planting the medicinal garden, that would be important as well. It is beyond time to organize that situation." Adding a few more items as they walked, the list was soon was drafted. 

"Iellig, if I may offer the suggestion, this garden also needs far more places in which to sit."

Halting, and gazing around, she had to agree. "I could force the vines and trees to grow into seats or benches", she said slowly. "But I also liked the lovely ones of wood and stone in Imladris. Or we could make cob benches as well...I have been long meaning to ask Thranduil if it is permissible to use fire in here. From the standpoint of secrecy, I mean. This is a hidden garden, enchanted so that it cannot be perceived from above by any unfriendly or evil eyes. I need to ask if the smoke from a small fire would be a bad idea."

Complete confusion ruled his face. "What do seats have to do with fire?"

Staring at hm, she realized she was "skipping" again, like a bad vinyl record. "My mind ran on ahead of my spoken words, for which I apologize," she chuckled. "I will stop thinking aloud. I will ask Thranduil about seats, as well. For all I know there is a storage cavern with extra benches somewhere. But to answer your question, I had wished to build a small oven out here. Maybe even a fire ring. And the material to build the kind of oven in question can also be used to construct benches and seats."

He laughed and tousled her hair, which caused her to giggle. "First, we remove ruined vegetables from the plants. Do you want shears or the knife?" When he chose the latter, she began to explain what to do. "Much of this is color, feel, and practice. I would always tell others that if they were not sure if something was ripe, to eat it. Though, I will hardly ask you to determine what is overripe or rotten in such a manner."  Showing him, she placed anything she removed into the center of the row. They worked over each other, until she saw him look puzzled with his hand on a tomato.

"How do I know if this one is still good? It is both soft and hard."

Sliding her fingers between his, she felt it herself. "Tomatoes are different, Ada." Picking it, she asked him to cut it in half. "See how it is soft at the blossom end? And most but not all of the inside is still firm?" Nenni bit into it, munching appreciatively as she quickly leaned forward to keep dripping tomato juice off her dress. "Thif iv pervectly wipe," she declared, as he began laughing at her. Pretending to glare at him, but failing miserably, she was soon laughing too. "Someday, when you are wearing clothes more suited to being in the garden, we can have a tomato fight, Ada. Now that is a fun thing," she insisted. "Like a snowball fight, but with tomatoes."

Standing upright, Glorfindel stared at her with what could only be described as an inner smile. _Here I am_ , he thought. _Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, once among the mightiest of the Gondolindrim, servant of the Valar. And yet I have never been happier than to be here listening to something as ridiculous as having a tomato fight with my daughter._ Aloud he replied, "It is my duty to curb such impulses, as a responsible parent," though the curl at the corners of his mouth betrayed his attempts at believability.

Mumbling something that sounded remarkably like "You're no fun," she returned her focus to the plants. There was far too much to do, and she was determined to plow through this as quickly as possible, as this was one of the few tasks that had to be addressed by manual labor rather than her gift. Falling silent, she began to work at a great pace. Though Glorfindel did well for his first attempt, he could not hope to match her years of experience at knowing what to do by sight or by the merest squeeze of her fingers. Nor did she expect him to.  Though the initial banter was fun, Nenni had always worked alone, and barely knew how to do focused work in close proximity to another. 

 _At least one thing here is like Earth_ , she thought. _No vacation goes unpunished._ She recalled the messes she and Michael would come home to, especially if they went away in the summer. And it only needed about  three to five days to go straight to hell. Rotting tomatoes, rotting peaches, rotting you name it...plants were just not ever meant to go untended, especially if they needed frequent harvesting.  They worked for the better part of two hours, but finally it was done. Determined to wash her hands of the slimy mess the tomatoes had left, she invited Glorfindel to follow her to where the water ran. He had rolled back his sleeves, and she showed him how long she had to rub at his arms before the water no longer turned bright green from the plants. 

She made to return to her rows when she felt herself held back. "You will drink some water, and rest for a few minutes, Adonnenniel." Not wanting to go back to the table for her drinking flask, she nodded and knelt back to the running water, simply drinking out of her hand until she was satisfied. And, he was right, there was no place to sit. As usual. 

"Come with me, Ada. I wish to try something and in the event it doesn't go as I think it will, it will be good to have you there."

"After you rest?" he said, his eyes flashing as he prepared for her to be less than fully cooperative. 

"I will be resting. I am not ignoring you. There is no place here; I wanted to lie down in the bower. Please, come." 

Stretching out on the bed of mosses, she breathed deeply, and a smile spread over her face as she felt the magic beneath her. It felt satisfying, comforting, to lie so near to this immense, elemental power that seemed to her like it was a friend. Glorfindel did not lie down, but rather sat next to her, taking one of her hands. _Ada, I am going to just see what I can do about all the work here, with my gift...in a few minutes. Your job is to watch over me, if you would, and bring me back if something  doesn't go...well. I don't anticipate a problem, but there have been surprises for me along the way. Are you...I feel like I should at least ask if you are willing?_

Glorfindel looked down at her. _I take it my choices are to agree, and be here with you, or to decline, in which case you will sooner or later do whatever it is anyway, alone?_

Nenni grinned. _While I would not exactly have framed it thus, you have grasped the essence of the situation, yes._

 _Meaning that I have no choice at all,_ he said with a sigh.

Shifting around, she rearranged herself so that her lower legs were off of the mossy platform, and her feet could rest against the earth. Digging in her toes a little, she sighed with contentment. And then taking his hand once again, she closed her eyes. 

For the first few minutes, she did as promised, and rested, allowing her breathing to fall into a pattern of the thrum of the surging force beneath her. _I wonder what that is? It feels like the heartbeat of the world._ Turning her thoughts away, she reached in her mind to see the garden around her. Not a section, but all of it. And she gathered it into her mind slowly, because she did not want to fail to notice even the least part. It took many minutes, but at last a shimmering vision was held in her thought, one that she could move in and out of, considering different views and details.

It mattered to her, to hold this in great clarity more than any other place she would view; in a way, this was her own private kingdom, and she wanted to love all of it. _And now, for the test_. She asked it to become as she wished. The spent vegetables they had picked, disintegrated into dust. Likewise with the overgrown vines that had tripped her earlier. And the grasses....shortening the grasses in this way....the concentration needed was phenomenal, and without realizing it she had been gripping his hand harder and harder as she struggled to focus so much. Her brow was now covered in a sheen of perspiration and...she felt her hand covered by his, a gentle sign that it was time to stop.

The vision shimmered, before her connection to it was allowed to slip away. Accomplishing the work this way was possible, but difficult, and there was no reason to do it all right this minute. Forcing her body to relax, and breathe deeply, she began to realize how much energy she'd used. Apparently, holding onto so much detail all at once was its own kind of strain. Even though she'd reached out much further in Imladris, it hadn't been to do something this intricate. Intricacy. _You've got to learn_ , she told herself, _intricacy equals exhaustion._ Releasing Glorfindel's hand, she opened her eyes and struggled to sit up for a few seconds before she was lifted and repositioned.

"What am I to do with you, iellig?" he asked softly. "It is nearly impossible to keep you from overtiring yourself. And you must be more careful about this now; the child is taking a great deal from you."

"I will not do this again, Ada. Or at least, not this exact thing. I seem to keep learning and...I have no teacher for this, except experience. If I do not try out new ideas, I cannot gain information. Now I understand what I must do differently, and your being here kept me from ending up even more tired. I cannot regret the outcome. But in penance, I will do exactly what you ask, for the rest of the day, without complaint. Much was accomplished, and this garden can soon be set right."

He sighed. "And I will hold you to your word, but I cannot have you this tired." Wrapping his arms around her, he rested his chin on the top of her head, and concentrated on imparting his strength. Which is when he too noticed. His eyes flew open as the power beneath him moved through him, as he sought to help her. He was very strong, in and of himself, but this was far beyond what he possessed. Nenni's eyes widened too, as she felt something very different than any previous time he'd done this. She'd never taken stimulant drugs, on Earth, but she'd heard of what the effects were supposed to be like. This was a feeling of euphoria, and a sense of possessing great physical power. She felt as though she could run back to Imladris, in time for dinner, though of course that notion was ridiculous.

"Ada? What just happened?" she asked, turning to look at him. "I do not think you meant to do that...were I not bound by the promise I just made you, I would already be running down the Forest River path." 

"What happened is that I unintentionally had the power of this place add to my gift," he said, still somewhat unsettled.

"Ah. That makes sense, and I did not think to warn you about that." Nenni considered a moment. "You should see if you can reach to it from other places nearby. Though...I know you do not share your gift often. But..." she left off, deciding against completing the thought.

"But what, Adonnenniel?" he said, now very curious about the partially formed idea that she had dismissed.

Her gaze fell on the flowers of Vána. "Lord Elrond said not to use the power that lies here, outside of these Halls. But I often think of the future, and the war that will come to us. I cannot say where you will be. Yet I considered that you have a powerful gift that can save the lives of injured ones by imparting strength and...time, in a way. At some point perhaps even your strength can fail...but if you can draw on this at a distance, as I can...well, then you are stronger, and could help others even more at need." She shook her head. "It was a silly notion and not one that was my place to speak of. Who in the world knows where your future will take you? Forgive my foolish mental wanderings."

"Stop it, iellig."

Astonished, she craned her head around, not believing she had heard him correctly. However, his facial expression told her that nothing was wrong with her ears, as she regarded him. "Some or all of what I said obviously displeased you. But since I do not perceive what it was, would you allow me to understand your correction?"

"Perhaps. But first you will please reflect on your words, and try to tell me."

Silence ensued, and remained for many minutes while she weighed and sifted what she'd said to him. Eventually she spoke. "Is it that I was critical of my own words, Ada?"

"I would have used the word 'belittling', but, yes. I will not listen to you demeaning the value of your ideas, iellig."

With a sigh, she knew he was right. Thranduil had already waged this war. And though she generally did far better than before, victory was not complete. "Then I will endeavor to correct my thinking, Ada," she said, dipping her head in respect. While muttering, "Again."

"Good," he said, smoothing her hair. "The afternoon is wearing on, and I know there is something you would like very much but have been denied the opportunity. So while you enjoy your bath, I want to search out what books are in your library, that we may continue your instruction."

Smiling with amusement, she rose with him to walk back to their chambers. "As you wish, Ada."

*****  
As she sank to the top of her lips into the water, she wondered how she had managed to not dive in here straight away on their return, even though she knew the answer. This was her second real bath, in four weeks. _Inconceivable_. And yet in Imladris, one simply managed by other means. She had remained clean but...this was luxury. _Imladris._ It felt so...strange...to be back here, in a way. With a pang in her heart, she thought of the twins, Arwen, Elrond, and even Bilbo and Erestor and those with whom she'd spent far less time. She'd always hated being separated by distance from those for whom she cared. At least, until Facebook came along...and that was not ever going to exist here. _All my friends on Earth...and life goes on, just as it goes on here. I hope I will see them again, someday. The ones here, I mean._ Though she knew perfectly well that it would need almost a miracle, for her to ever see any but Erestor or the twins again this side of the sea. Or maybe if she were both lucky _and_ irresponsible, she could travel with Glorfindel for briefer visits, while Thranduil remained here. Now that she truly understood the distance between her home and the hidden valley...she shook her head. Though, obviously people...travelled. _What the Lady Galadriel must have done, to come to our aid here._ Nenni had seen maps, and Lórien was not what one would call "close." In fact, the only thing that might make it easier to reach was that at least it was on this side of the mountains, and that in theory one could travel partway on the great river Anduin.

And yet here she was, staring at the lovely ferns and orchids that liked to grow near this exquisite pool. 

 _You will need to adjust again to life here,_ the Little Voice said.

_'Adjust' is a well-chosen word, since little about my life is the same as the day I left. Everything with Thranduil went to hell and partway back again, I have an Ada now, I'm pregnant, and I have a grown son who...where do I start with that, exactly?_

_I refuse to comment on any of those things except the last. You were already shown what to do, with '_ that', _as you put it._

 _Shown?_ And then the light bulb went on. _Ada listened to me, made an effort to learn about me, and gave me his affection and time?_

_Mmmmm hmmmmm._

Nenni snorted, and concluded that perhaps she had better wash her hair. When the last of the suds was rinsed out, she turned around to stare at the empty room, silent except for the occasional snore from Beren. The fire from earlier had burnt out completely, though likely as not there were coals under there somewhere that could be stirred to life. _I miss that I can no longer see the sunset._ Those had been precious sights in Imladris, the long afternoons in which the sun arced over the length of the valley, its golden rays visible until very close to the time it set over the lush greens of the trees and grasses. 

She started to sing The Dangling Conversation. " _It's a still life watercolor, on a now late afternoon...."_  but stopped after only a few lines. As the song fell away from her lips, she rose out of the pool, suddenly tired of her own contemplations. Not wishing to wear the clothes she had worked in, but then thinking better of that on account of an idea to return to the garden to cut a bouquet of flowers, she dressed, becoming increasingly unhappy at the muddled and unproductive state of her thoughts and feelings. Rubbing her hair out as best she could, she pocketed her comb, filled a vase carefully with water, and returned to the garden.

 _I want a bucket_ , she thought petulantly. Her gourds could be used to store water for short amounts of time, but were not sturdy or practical enough for carrying it. Placing the vase carefully on her work table, she brought a large basket suitable for carrying cut stems. Cutting flowers always used to lift her spirits, and now there was her entire flower collection from both here and Earth. Some of these needed deadheading, which was on the list. Frowning, she remembered her promise to Glorfindel. _Well, it's just an extra snip, and even though the normal use of my gift would not tire me at all...and now I'm the furthest thing from tired I've been in a month...but I gave him my word, and must keep to the letter of it. But, he didn't say what to do, besides take a bath._ Now her thoughts were in complete disarray. _Maybe I did wrongly, to have come here_ , she thought, her mood sinking further.

"Be at ease, Adonnenniel. I would see you be happier, and not fretting about something like this." He turned her around by the shoulders, to look at him, amused at the tangle of the hair she had not yet combed. Seeing that the solution stuck several inches out of her dress pocket, he took it and began carefully detangling her long tresses. His face was kind and untroubled, as he spoke. "Iellig, one of the greatest reasons I wished you to be free of your promise to Thranduil was because of exactly these kinds of silly restrictions and the doubts they engendered. That you wanted to honor your word to me means a great deal. But know that I would never berate a healthy elleth for wishing to do something as simple, and joyful, as cutting flowers. While I expect and desire your obedience in matters that are truly important, I do not mean for you to agonize over trifles. You are blessed with great intelligence, and have the wisdom to see the difference. Can you do this?"

Swallowing, she nodded. "I can, Ada, if you grant your forbearance to me; sooner or later I will make a mistake, though not willfully. While I know I am not an idiot, neither do I have your same understanding and knowledge. I do not think I need to tell you how badly I do not wish to disappoint you. My behavior comes from...this place within me."

"I do grant it, iellig, and hope that you can now feel better; I would like see you joyful. Would you tell me about these flowers? Many of them I have not ever seen before. Though I have been to this garden, I have never spent time in this particular place."

The beginnings of a smile crept onto her face, and not entirely because of what he'd said. His particular choice of words had proven far more important. The absence of condescension, with no demand to display a smile for his personal benefit, mattered to her. Finishing with her hair, he returned her comb. For the next many minutes while she cut the blossoms, she told him stories about growing them, and through her memories he saw her fond recollections of what her gardens looked like on Earth. He perceived that although she enjoyed all growing things, it was flowers that she loved best.

"Is this why Thranduil gave you the epessë Edlothiad?" he asked.

"Do you know, I am uncertain why he did that, Ada? He knew very little of me, at the time we renewed our bond. We had barely begun the sharing of our minds. How strange, that I never asked him how he knew to choose this."

They brought the imposing stack of flowers to the vase, and arranged them together. He had quite an eye for this, better than her, and would trim a stem here or adjust a position there until the beginnings of a truly lovely display had evolved. Leaving him briefly, she returned with greenery that he might use if he chose. Many blossoms were left unused, when the masterpiece was completed.

"There is a vase in my quarters that lies empty. Would you allow me to have these, and the use of your shears?"

Tilting her head, she countered, "Only if I may accompany you. I have never seen your quarters, nor any other quarters in these Halls except for the room I stayed in when first I came here. That is, with your permission, my Lord."

"You are still an imp, iellig. Of course you may. I will carry this vase, and leave the rest for you."

"The day I am not an imp, you may be certain I have fallen ill, and be greatly concerned," she quipped, walking ahead of him to open the passage door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song fragment is from: "The Dangling Conversation", Simon and Garfunkel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FIPf4RJSznA


	22. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Echuir 21, Imladris, February 25, Gregorian]

When the flowers were set down in front of the stone bench, and gently framed by the outline of the balcony doors, their appearance was better yet. _Your arrangement is beautiful, Ada; you have a wonderful eye for this._

Bending down, he kissed the top of her head. _I enjoyed this, very much. Shall we?_ He gestured to the chamber door, and then led her further down the passage; all this time, she had never walked in the other direction. It was another thing that had to be remedied; her abysmal lack of knowledge of the Palace had to come to an end. "Perhaps you would consent to explore with me? I have taken many walks late at night, and seen much of interest. Not," he added quickly, "that it needs to be late at night."

She could think of little that she would enjoy more, as the passage wound in what seemed like a slight incline. Finally he stopped at a door, that he opened and gestured for her to enter.

A truly charming chamber greeted her eyes. It was beautiful, and contained many of the same luxuries as their own home. While there was no balcony, there were stained glass windows that admitted the light; portraying deer and other forest animals. They stood in what was a sitting room; a couch, table with four chairs, sideboard and other attractive appointments. She placed the flowers on the table. "May I be nosy and look at all of it?" she asked. "And you are more than allowed to say 'No', I do not wish to invade your privacy."

"Invade my privacy like I do yours, every day?" he smirked but then his face softened. "Of course you may."

Squeezing his arm with a smile, the sight of a screen across the room attracted her attention. It hid the view of the small bathing pool, which was truly exquisite. An opalescent milky blue shone up through the clear water. And though it could not possibly be lit from within, it appeared that way. Tints of other colors in the pale stone added to the effect...it reminded her for all the world of the Morning Glory pool at Yellowstone. How many lovely baths existed in these rooms? Withdrawing before she became tempted to strip down and go into the water just because, she opened the door and gasped.

A majestically carven four poster bed commanded the primary focus in the room. Pale wood at the posts suggested slender tree trunks, that formed into an intricate canopy overhead, that was in turn curtained on the side with silks in assorted colors of pale green. A coverlet embroidered with a birch tree graced the ample bed. She saw his armor and sword laid aside on a table. Bookshelves, a chair and small table, wardrobe, lamps and a small fireplace grate tastefully accented the room, while a patterned woolen carpet covered much of the floor. An alcove completely hidden by a privacy screen provided for the necessities of personal hygiene. Feeling shamelessly inquisitive, she opened the wardrobe and saw many attractive robes befitting a noble ellon.

Very happy to see that he was so well provided for, her curiosity was satisfied and she returned to his side.

"You are pleased, iellig?"

"If you mean, am I pleased to see that you are honored and cared for by the loveliness of these rooms, then yes," she smiled.

"And you did not dislike Imladris, on account of fewer comforts having been provided?"

Nenni's eyes took on a faraway gaze. "Dislike? I could never say that. I would say rather that different comforts were provided. Every need we had was thoughtfully met. I will not lie, I missed the bathing pools here, and maybe part of me even missed Thranduil dressing me up like a doll in the lovely clothes and ornaments he has given me. But those things are luxuries, Ada. The nights I spent with you in the wild, or in the cave...I was warm, safe, and cared for. And the sense of peace, to be found in the valley... I appreciate having finery now, but I will be very disappointed in myself indeed if the day ever comes that I feel I cannot do without it. I think you must know, I have lived with much less in my life, and have always managed happily enough." She chuckled. "Did they never tell you of my appearance when I came here?" Nenni grinned at the memory. "And you? Do you find how we live here to be...too much? Unnecessary?" She was genuinely curious.

"If I am to be honest, the luxury I am given here is a strange yet welcome gift. It is Thranduil's right to provide for himself and his subjects as he chooses. That he is generous is obvious. I think you said it best already; I enjoy this greatly, but would never demand or expect it."

Nenni watched contentedly as Glorfindel arranged his own vases, happy beyond words to know that these flowers from Earth would grace his rooms. When he was finished, she carried the basket of stragglers and the shears; perhaps she would see some small vessel in which to place the last remaining blossoms. As they exited his rooms, a resplendently dressed elleth she did not know passed them in the passageway, turning and curtsying deeply to Nenni once she caught sight of her blazing red hair. "Mae govannen," Nenni said courteously, smiling and inclining her head toward...whoever she was, uncertain if she should ask for an introduction before quickly realizing, Yes, she should.

"Hiril vuin, my Lord Glorfindel," she said. She had beautiful blond hair and not a carefully coiffed strand of it was out of place; she appeared far grander than Nenni did at that exact moment, not that Nenni cared.

"I hope you can forgive that I do not know your name, Lady...?"

"Lady Merial, my Queen."

"Lord Merial's wife?" she asked, wishing to be certain. When the expected nod and smile came, a genuine expression of happiness came over Nenni's face. She sincerely liked all the Lords who advised Thranduil as to trade, feeling a soft spot for each of them. "Then I am pleased to know you at last; I hope you will convey our greetings to your husband."

With a bob of her head, she continued on her way, and Nenni said, "Please, lead on, Ada," as she took his arm. And she could have sworn she saw Lady Merial's body start in a strange manner as she walked, though she did not slow or stop.

"When we return to your chambers, I will read to you, iellig." This brightened her mood; at the very least, it would be a rare privilege. So taken was she with the promise, she did not even ask "read what?"

*****

Seating her by the fire, that he restored from embers with suspicious ease, he brought a blanket for her and took her feet to his lap, bundling her legs up warmly. Amused but appreciative, she accepted the attentions with gratitude.

He opened a small book, and began reading slowly in a musical speech that was familiar and yet...not. Familiar in that she understood it, and not in the sense that the Sindarin they spoke was far less....flowing? This tongue had words ending vowels like water flows through a creek, rhyming and blending in melodious cadence. It was a poem, that he was reading, and it was completely lovely. It reminded her something of a sonnet; this one spoke of the blossoms of trees and the permanence of mountains...and it was many lines along until she finally realized what was happening. He was allowing her to understand poetry written in Quenya, his native tongue.

"I did not know you could do that," she said, deeply impressed. She remembered silly science fiction books from Earth, that spoke of having a Babelfish in one's ear in order to understand languages, and mused that perhaps it was similar. "Would you read it to me again, please, the same one?" Seeming gratified by the request, Glorfindel obliged her. This time, Nenni closed her eyes, to allow the images to form in her mind more easily. Though she had not previously sat and read it for days, living on Earth, poetry had been something dear to her. She tried to see if this had structure or meter, or other qualities she might perceive. Possibly? Yet to be sure she would need to see it in writing, and she somehow doubted this was a permanent transfer of knowledge.

He finished, and perceived her thought. "Would you like it to be?" he asked.

She furrowed her brow. "Are you asking me if I would like to have the understanding of this tongue?" It was a bizarre concept to her, that someone would not wish to know a language. Any language, however obscure or odd.

He laughed. "Yet I do ask, because the knowledge of this one carries implications. You are now the Queen of the largest single group of Sindar remaining on these shores. Some of them remember and adhered strongly to the edict of Elu Thingol, and would find it shocking, to say the least, to know that one of their rulers embraced this tongue."

"Then my answer is as follows: If your question represents an offer, and not merely a passing curiosity, then yes I would like it to be. Though out of regard for my duties, and Thranduil, I would also wish him to voice an opinion. Though some knowledge is dangerous, I fail to see how this falls into that category. Were I to know Quenya, that is not the same as marching through the passages speaking it. Besides, it is...beautiful."

The chamber door opened, and the King entered bearing a facial expression she could not categorize, because she had not yet seen it. Fascinated, she observed him for a moment, before recalling her manners. "May I serve you wine, Thranduil? And Ada?"

His reverie broken, Thranduil smiled at them. "No, meleth, I believe I am better suited to that, as I am already right here, and you appear far too comfortable to be disturbed." Pouring three goblets, he bore them over to the fire, setting them on the small table. "Though, I will exact a price, which is that you will allow me to re-seat you on my lap."

"Add in that you will tell me the cause of your facial expression when you entered this chamber, and the matter is settled," she said smoothly and impishly.

"Valar, save me." He effortlessly moved her so that he could sit in the chair, all the while not disturbing her feet on Glorfindel's lap. If nothing else, the maneuver was an impressive display of coordination.

"Was this a sign of your agreement to my terms?" she teased, unwilling to give up.

"You are more tenacious than your hound, Adonnenniel, but yes, it was." Taking a deep draught from his goblet, he returned it to the table. "It is two things. One, I have just reviewed many assorted documents with my son. Everything was in perfect order, and attended to with exacting detail. And two, I passed Lady Merial in the passageways, and while her decorum was flawless as always, she looked like a cat that has just eaten a songbird."

Nenni and Glorfindel looked at each other, failing to comprehend what about the first declaration could be problematic, while frowning in concert at the second.

"My son, forgive me, our son, Valar bless him, is anything but exacting and prone to paying attention to detail. On our return, I was fully prepared to be completely content with anything short of the Halls not having caught fire. That this perfection of administration has occurred in our absence beggars belief."

Nenni frowned. "Perhaps he wished to please you, and made extraordinary effort to produce this result? In which case, your observations would be very harsh indeed." Not actually having any frame of reference, her first instinct was to come to Legolas' aid, as he was not present to defend himself.

Thranduil shook his head. "I understand why you would say this, meleth, and do not fault you. But I have watched Legolas for thousands of years and if he did this unaided, I am a chambermaid."

"Well, she retorted, "there is a simple enough means by which to find out."

"Do tell, my little imp," Thranduil replied, with only the thinnest edge of irritation to his voice. Which she caught.

Desiring peace rather than escalation, she modulated her voice, softening it and removing the air of challenge from her words, but she still spoke. "If you are yet willing that we travel to visit Erebor, I would assume that the exact same circumstances will exist; you will charge the Prince with the same duties as previously. If he is being helped, he is being helped by someone who comes to your office; I do not envision your son smuggling ledgers to dark corners of these Halls. Simply ask Galion to please be vigilant, and to unobtrusively note any others who pass those doors while we are absent. I would think the list would be extremely short, and that your mystery will thus be solved."

Raising his eyebrows, he kissed her cheek and hugged her with affection. It was an obvious solution, and one he would not have considered. Smiling, she drew his face back down with her hand to kiss his cheek as well, nuzzling him for good measure. "Then may I have your opinion on what Ada has asked me?" Her thoughts, and therefor their conversation, should not have been hidden from him.

"I am sorry, so deep was I in my reflections, that I did not hear you," he said.

Glorfindel broke in. "Adonnenniel has greatly enjoyed the poem I have read to her, in Quenya. Much in the same way contact with your mind provided her with the understanding of Sindarin and Westron, I can grant her the knowledge of Quenya. I could give this to both of you. Yet I realize this could have, shall we say, political implications?"

"So while I have already concluded that I would like this very much, I also wished to hear your thoughts," finished Nenni.

The King sighed heavily."I have done a particularly poor job of bringing you to an awareness of the social realities of this Realm, meleth. Since your arrival here, I have gone to great lengths to shield you from them. I deemed both that you were unable to endure this kind of intrusion on your sensibilities at the time, and I too wanted a chance to enjoy our marriage free from gossip and speculation."

At hearing these words, Nenni froze as a storm of thoughts and conflicting feelings washed through her. For any person who struggled with mental stability, there were few things more painful to hear than that they had been coddled, sequestered, buffered or otherwise singled out for different treatment because of their limitations. Even when it was true, even when it was for the best. Her face fell, as this news hit her like the blow that it was. Coupled with the fact that...she already instinctively knew that he had been right to do it. Thranduil could not see her face; her lower lip trembled as she fought to master her emotions. She could not afford to react to this badly...she just...could not.

Glorfindel, for his part, felt that now familiar twitch at the side of his eye that came from exasperation at his son-in-law's inability to understand when a far gentler introduction to his words was called for. It was not Thranduil's fault; the gift to understand this depth of emotional nuance was not given to him. But it did not change the fact that his daughter's feelings were sorely hurt, at his words. He watched and wavered, waiting to see whether or not he should intervene.

Nenni looked at her Ada, her face in that wide-eyed stare that did not necessarily mean she was seeing; though in this case she very much was. _You have been healed of enough to manage this_ , she told herself. _He has imparted both strength, and joy, in sufficient measure. You do not have to like that you are hearing this, but as it is true, you must accept it. There is more to do here than cry in the corner._ Encouraged by the kind smile that met her eyes, that she chose to interpret as approval, she forced herself to take deeper breaths.

"Meleth?" Thranduil asked, suddenly gaining awareness that something might be amiss.

"I am listening, Thranduil," she said in a tone of voice that managed to be even. "Please, continue."

Reassured, he twirled a strand of her hair in his fingers as he spoke. "Perhaps more than anything, this conversation deals with the nobility. The best of these, you have already met, in the form of my military hierarchy and the trade counselors. Early on in your time here you met others of my counselors; ones who do not play an active role yet have learning and wisdom in their own right and whose opinions have been useful to me. There are others still, who arguably contribute little aside from the wealth they acquired long ago; they are able to support their own luxuries and in times of need have supplied material assistance as well. They are older elves, of notable lineage, some of whom were also once of Doriath. That you have interacted with so few of them, to date, is directly my fault." He sighed, as it was time to confess. "After we renewed our marriage, unbeknownst to you, I made a pronouncement to all within this Palace. You were not to be stared at, made to feel as though you were an object of scrutiny. More than one elf at a time was forbidden to even approach you. I wanted so badly for you to have a chance to adjust to your life here, before the truth of being a member of the royal family could have a chance to affect you. Before you had to live with what I have always lived with....being much like a fish on display in a glass bowl. And perhaps my command was too effective. To be King, or Queen, is to have everyone notice what you wear. For everyone to watch what you do, and with whom you speak. And this has always been the most pronounced amongst the Sindar who are my subjects. Our subjects. The Silvan elves are merry, not given to such conceits. In so many ways, they have been the source of what joys I have had. The others, those of my own blood..." he trailed off with a sigh of sadness and exasperation. "Much has not been easy."

Nenni disentangled herself from the blankets and rose from his lap, her face unreadable, as she walked to the sideboard to pour herself water, downing at least half of it before she returned to him. Now the hard part was reminding herself that her experience was not the only one that mattered. Though she tried to be unselfish, there were parts of her that absolutely were. Long years of insulating herself, ruminating endlessly on her own problems and perspectives...it had left her with traces of a narcissism that she very much knew existed. And it felt sometimes like yet another mountain to climb. _And yet it doesn't get to make all the choices_ , she reminded herself, as she stared fixedly into her goblet of water. Seating herself again in his lap, she turned to look at him. "Is there a way forward from this that you had in mind, Hîr vuin, and wished to discuss; or is this your way of telling me that it would be highly inadvisable for any of the Sindar here to ever overhear me uttering a word of Quenya?"

He stared back at her, expecting a range of responses...but not that. "The latter. As you already know, the decision to accept this or not from your Adar lies with you. And should you choose as I expect you will, this is one instance in which I must command you; it must remain hidden."

Her eyes remained soft, as she regarded him. "You are yet my King, Thranduil; I realize that I am still under your authority in many ways, and I accept this willingly. In matters of your rule, you may command me or you may ask me; the result will be the same. You have my obedience, in this."

Thranduil's eyes widened further. "Meleth, I am sorry. I am still struggling, to understand...us."

Reaching up, she caressed his cheek. "You are not alone, " she said softly. "May we discuss the other, as well?"

"Yes."

She took a very deep breath and exhaled, before she spoke. "You were not wrong, to do what you did, regarding me and the others here, if all this is indeed the case. Which apparently, it is. But it is...painful, for me to hear about this. It is not your fault, nor is it mine; it could not be helped. It is an unavoidable consequences of the problems I brought with me. I think I am...better, but am I truly well? I honestly do not know. I would guess Ada could say more about that than I could. I feel like....The capacity exists now, to be better, but that I am learning how to walk anew, in some ways. I have to learn how to react differently than I used to, and that is not automatic yet. My outward demeanor, toward those in your Realm, I think has been what I would call 'a good performance,' up to now. I think more elves in Imladris know of the reality of my existence, but they are to a one more grounded. Those here do not need to know, nor will they find out, if I have any say in the matter. This is a monarchy, and I always imagined that it is an obligation of a ruler or rulers to project strength at all times. As long as I can return here, and find solitude and have the support of my family, it is enough. I do not know how to tell you to undo your edict, but I think you should find a way, and soon. And I see the main reason for that being....Ada. I want him to he accepted here, and honored; not viewed askance as having private and undue influence over an unapproachable Queen. I will be honest, what you have said makes me marvel that I was accepted as Queen in the first place."

Thranduil chuckled. "But meleth, that was easiest of all. They remembered you. If there has been another fëa like yours, I would like to see it. When I declared that you were restored to me, the nobility questioned it least; they saw the same thing I did. It helped, in a way, that you were seen so little in your first month here, only to emerge swiftly thereafter at my side into public view. You do not recall, but Thingol and Melian themselves marveled, when you were brought to them for their blessing after your birth. To be perfectly frank," he laughed, "I suppose I do not recall either as I was no older than you, but you were known to all; the child with the fëa every color of light."

"Oh." That was beginning to be a response she made far too often, lately. Reaching over, she sniffed at the wine and took a large swallow. "Well, it's nice to be famous, then," she said drily. "And while I personally find it distasteful on some level, I see that in this instance, it is useful." She paused, hearing the harshness of her own words. "Pardon me, Thranduil, that was not well said by me; I did not intend any offense toward you. Especially when what I am trying to express is, I am not sure I will ever like being the center of attention, but I must learn to manage it."

Her thoughts returned to what he had said about Lady Merial. "Thranduil, we also encountered Lady Merial in the passages. I asked her name as I did not know it; she seemed pleasant enough."

The King frowned, as he looked carefully on her memory. "And you spoke to Glorfindel just after, calling him 'Ada', meleth?"

"Yes," she frowned. "I call him 'Ada' a great deal, I believe?"

The King shook his head. "Well, I would conclude that one of my announcements at dinner will now not be a surprise to at least half the Palace."

"I do not understand, Hîr vuin, did I do something wrong?"

Glorfindel intervened. "I believe, Adonnenniel, that your husband is indicating that the Lady overheard you, and has been busy ensuring that a great many others now know that you call me 'Ada'."

As comprehension washed over her, her eyes widened, and both anger and exasperation followed. Seeing, Thranduil spoke quickly. "This, meleth, is what I have been trying to convey. They do not mean to be petty or intrusive, and yet..."

"And yet they very much are." she echoed, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead with her fingers. _Fabulous. This shit is exactly why I left working in order to farm, alone. And now I must deal with it once again; there is no choice._ She opened her eyes and looked up, suddenly realizing her coarse thoughts would have been quite audible. "I apologize. I hope you can both forgive that I too often do not control what I think, and that I fail to keep you from hearing it."

Glorfindel smiled, with some measure of amusement. "I do. Though I cannot tell you that I approve of such language, I find it to be a small thing, when you have opened your heart and mind to me to this extent. That I have never heard these words spoken aloud, means rather more to me."

Thranduil's arms embraced her. "I have no say in the matter any longer, meleth. I am content, and will not add to your burdens."

For a long time they all sat silently, sipping their wine, until the faint chime of the Great Clock informed them that there was an hour until the evening meal.

"I missed that clock," Nenni mused. "Though...Ada, how was it that you always seemed to know when it was mealtime, in Imladris, when there was nothing like this?"

Grinning, he shook his head. "Iellig, you are a marvel. Did you never notice that near the House of Elrond there was a garden area, with a stone spire?"

"Yes, I noticed the stone spire. What does that have to do with anything? With respect, Ada," she added, wondering why suddenly everything that came out of her mouth seemed rather caustic.

"But you did not notice what the stone spire was, iellig. It was the gnomon of a sundial."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she had to stop herself from saying 'oh' yet again.

"To be fair, my quarters, to which I never invited you, looked down on it. If you had seen it from above, as I did very often, you would have recognized it for what it was."

"Then if I am blessed to ever return, Ada, I will expect to be treated to this sight straightaway," she smirked. "Truthfully, I am sad, to have missed this. On Earth I used to collect sundials; at one time I had several. I even had one to wear around my neck; it was very clever."

The ellyn saw it in her mind, a small object with a dial to account for the month of the year, and a hole in a particular place that allowed for a tiny dot of light to appear that indicated the time.

"That IS ingenious," Glorfindel said. "And we are to travel to Erebor? What a gift it would make to Dain, if your smiths could craft such an object, Thranduil."

Nenni restrained another cynical comment from passing her lips, and instead drank the last of her wine and excused herself. Perhaps she was better suited to searching for a gown for dinner. Whatever was the matter with her? Retreating to the seclusion of her own chamber, she partially closed the door behind her, before diving onto the bed and burying her face in a pillow.

_Vacation is over, cupcake, and there is much to do. Not the least of which is, ordering your head enough to go to dinner. You may feel irritable, but you may not take it out on those around you. If you cannot speak nicely, then do not speak. The rest will work itself out. So get up, and choose something._

_I would prefer not to._

_You are not Bartleby the Scrivener, and you will get up and choose something._

_I know, it is...._

"Iellig," she heard, startled to feel a hand on her back, and that she was next being lifted off the mattress. "Come here," his voice said quietly, as he brought her onto her feet and embraced her. Feeling all of about six years old, she closed her eyes and hugged him in return. That he made no speeches, or demands, and provided no explanations meant the world to her as they stood there for long minutes. He felt like an anchor, as she waited for the waves in her mind to settle, and felt his unspoken support and encouragement. Much of her peevishness melted away, and she felt able to move forward. Breaking away from him and looking up with much happier eyes filled with thanks, she smiled as she called for her husband.

_Thranduil? Would you do me the honor of choosing something for me to wear?_

The King appeared in the doorway, walking to her and kissing her forehead before opening the wardrobe. With a nod of his head, Glorfindel spoke before vanishing out of the room with a smile of satisfaction. "I too wish to change; please excuse me. I will return in time to accompany you to the meal."

No sooner than he was gone did Thranduil gently lean down and kiss her deeply. Which only made her realize, she yearned for him, and there was no time. He pulled her close. _Know, meleth, that you have my support also. Our love will slowly turn from having been solely focused on each other to including our son, and your Adar in our love. And very soon, our daughter as well. This will take away from our chances at lovemaking, but in exchange the joys of our family will grow and our happiness will increase. And we will almost always have the privacy of our bed. Tonight, wife, we retire early._

Nenni realized what he was trying to say, all of it, and nodded. He also would be at her side, and everything would be well. Within a half hour, he had adorned her exactly as he wished with clothing and jewels, and had moved on to styling her hair by the fire; she was more than content to turn him loose in this regard. Which reminded her.

"At the nearest opportunity, Thranduil, I wish to go to your vault."

His eyebrows shot up. This was entirely new. "Of course, Adonnenniel. May I ask what it is you wish?"

Taking a moment to carefully shut Glorfindel out of her thoughts, she spoke. "Two things. You asked me in Imladris if I wanted you to wear a wedding ring, and I would like to discuss that. And for the other; you have given me a beautiful diadem and circlet. I have seen Elrond and Arwen wear lovely adornments as well, but Ada has no such ornament. I would like him to have something befitting him as a member of this family. Something elegant yet simple. And golden."

"I take it this is to be a surprise?"

"It would seem best," she smirked. "Then he cannot say No."

He chuckled. "You wish this to have a gem, I take it?"

"Yes. I had thought that if you have such a thing, a blue diamond would be lovely. I would like a stone similar to the color of his eyes."

"I do, and it would. But meleth, there is something I should tell you, about...a ring for me." He breathed deeply, before continuing. "When I placed your wedding rings on your hands, Adonnenniel, they were in replacement of the ones you had before. They were not like the one I gave you when we first married. I too wore a ring long ago, a band of gold with a single gem. When...I lost you, after a time I removed it, as it was another torment to feel it on my hand and hear the dragon's words in my mind. When you were returned to me, though it is yet in my keeping, I did not wear it again because it was still such a reminder of loss. And then, truthfully, any further thought of it was swept aside."

Her eyebrows raised. "And do you still feel the same about it? " She could not help thinking that it was incredibly special, that an artifact of their original bond yet existed...but she would not be the one having to wear it. It would be wrong, to ask him to bear something that could not be separated from horrible memories and grief.

He thought, carefully. "I find that at the moment, I do not." Studying her face carefully, the statement came. "You wish to see it."

Nenni answered slowly. "I wish to see it because for me the idea of it is very different than it is for you, but at the same time I am concerned for your happiness and well-being. They mean more to me than a ring, Thranduil, whatever it might represent."

"Wait here," he asked, suddenly determined, "while I retrieve it."

When he returned, she swiftly found herself rearranged onto his lap, whence he opened her hand and placed the ring in it. It was as he said, an heavy but unadorned band of gold, perhaps a quarter-inch wide, with a single diamond. The stone was oval-cut, and of unusual brilliance...beautiful, she admired. Slipping it onto her largest finger, she smiled to see that it was much, much too large for her slender digits. _And_ _what I would not give, to recall having placed this on your hand long_ _ago_. She shoved down the thought, hard, angry with herself for having failed to stop the sentiment. But fail she did, and he heard. His lips parted slightly.

Looking up at him, she met his eyes. "This is your decision, husband. To me, it is special, and lovely. But what matters more is what it is to you."

With yearning, he returned her gaze. "I want this, meleth, but it must come from you." Her vision changed and was taken to long ago, by the memory he now shared. She saw her former self; he was showing her their original wedding, and their exchange of rings. Not needing her sight, she reached for his left hand, and brought it to her heart, placing the band on his index finger in nearly perfect synchronicity with what she was being shown. As the mental image faded, she kissed his hand, and then reached up to do the same to his lips, hugging him.

"Thank you, that you would do this for me. I know I do not need to see that you wear a ring to know that you love me. But to know that this comes from when we began our lives together..." She did not mean to cry, but tears spilled down her cheeks.

Thranduil was both surprised and deeply affected by his wife's emotion. He flexed his finger, as he held her; in over five thousand years it had not felt the weight of this band. Breaking away to brush her tears from her cheeks, he knew that it would not leave his hand again. There would be no need. "I am a sentimental fool," she whispered, smiling crookedly.

"No meleth, you are not, and I will show you why tomorrow, in the light of day. Or at least, if you are a sentimental fool, then you are not alone."

Tilting her head to look on him, she thought she might have an idea. If the stone in this ring was so brilliant, even in the relatively subdued light of his chamber...

He smiled. "Yes. This gem was the gift of Thingol and Melian, as was its mate that is now lost; to have for the making of our wedding rings. They were chosen because of..."

"Because of my fëa," she finished, smiling.

His nod coincided with the return of Glorfindel, and it was time to proceed to the Dining Hall. As they entered, and Nenni curtsied deeply to Thranduil as was her custom, she felt heavily the weight of what had changed in the last month. And yet this act of honor and deference felt no different than previously, somehow. Whatever might still lie between them did not diminish that he was a capable dutiful ruler, worthy of full regard; she did not mind in the least, to proverbially bend her knee to him.

When he raised her up, Nenni saw the unmistakable flicker of gratitude in his eyes. _Of course, Thranduil._

 _Stand at my side, Adonnenniel_ , he asked.

Moving to place herself to the right of him, she took his hand. Seemingly out of nowhere, Legolas had appeared, and stood at the King's left. This was a first time, for her, to hear the King address the Hall. After Galion rang the bell, it had become quiet. In a very clear voice, Thranduil turned, releasing her hand and invited: "My Lord Glorfindel." With the graceful and fluid movements all elves had, he came around and stood next to Nenni.

Her pride and gratitude was immense, to call the ellyn around her 'family.' Thranduil spoke, in the way he had of declaring that which was beyond question.

 _Take your Ada's arm, meleth_ , she heard.

And as Thranduil continued speaking, his own arms embraced his wife and son. The reception in the Hall below warmed her heart to see. The Silvan elves, to a one, held their hands over their hearts with sincere faces filled with joy at their King's announcements. The Sindar, most of whom she noticed off to one side, had faces that more closely resembled 'see? I told you so.' And then it happened.

All her life on the farm, Nenni used to laugh about what she jokingly called "communing with the Mother Ship." It was her humorous moniker for the flashes of inspiration that often catalyzed some of her better ideas. Because it was never a gradual dawning; the experience was always far more like being struck by lightning. _Of course_ , she said to herself, though her expression did not alter. _Am I not Queen?_

Both Thranduil and Glorfindel were equally alarmed to both catch the thought, and then have it hidden away from them.

The moment of announcement being now past, they all seated themselves. _Eru save me_ , thought Thranduil, not knowing or having grounds to inquire regarding what his wife had in mind. The air of determination alone etched on her face now worried him. Throughout much of the meal she was silent. Her thoughts remained walled off, as she ate her food and reflected deeply on everything she recalled about managing gossipers and what could be done to overturn the problem on an institutional scale. There were choices aplenty...setting the example, shame, confrontation, ostracism, refusal, feigning obliviousness, 'killing with kindness'. But what mattered more was still an unknown factor. _Who were these ellith, and what were they truly like?_ To this, there was only one solution; she needed discreet and accurate information before arriving on the battlefield. At last surfacing from her ruminations with the corners of her lips curling up, the beginnings of a plan were clearly in mind. And those beginnings had names; Legolas, Galion, and by extension, Tinivel.

Electing to once again interact, her walls came down as she turned to Glorfindel. "This is the first time I have eaten with you next to me, here, my Lord. It lifts my heart to see you formally welcomed."

Arching his eyebrows, with an expression that said 'you are not fooling me for a moment', he inclined his head to her. Nenni had not eaten much, and she watched as he reached for an apple, and sliced it into wedges. Half he kept on his own plate, and half he placed on hers, with an expectant look. _And so it begins_ , she thought as she reached obediently for the first slice; a Mona Lisa smile on her lips. Steadily she made herself eat the fruit, though her appetite felt extremely ambivalent about it; the last swallow left her with the early stages of feeling uncomfortably full. Realizing she truly could not manage more, his face spoke of his approval. The meal concluded, all of them rose. With a gliding grace, she appeared at Legolas' side before he could manage to disappear.

"You must know that I will now bother you relentlessly until I may have an outing with you, Ionneg," she said softly, taking his hand. "We have much of which to speak." As his warm eyes turned to hers that sparkled with mischief, he nodded.

"Within three days?" he asked.

"Within three days," she echoed softly, releasing him and turning to her husband, took the King's arm.

"Adonnenniel," he said softly, "Would you please return with your Ada? I must speak with Legolas for some moments about scheduling meetings."

"Of course, Hîr vuin." It's musical arms, she thought with amusement, turning now to Glorfindel, who stepped forward and courteously offered to escort her. Glancing up at him she inquired, "I never asked you earlier, if you found the books you desired in the library?"

"Yes, I did," he said, gazing down at her. He did not offer to comment further, and she smiled. Given that she had chewed her mental cud through most of dinner, she could hardly take offense if he was doing the same about...something or other. They walked in silence the rest of the way to their chamber, as she became aware that she was feeling cold again. He navigated her to the stone bench before she could go root through her wardrobe, and swiftly found herself bundled into the warmth of his robes.

Still amused, but appreciative, she rested against him in silence. "Would I disturb you if I asked to speak with you?"

A pause ensued. "No, iellig, you would not."

"Ada, when I lived on Earth, it would occur that I was idly thinking about...things, something, anything... and out of nowhere a notion or an insight would enter my mind. Suddenly, and strongly, and in a way that felt like the idea was being sent to me, though I do not see how that could have been possible. Often these...epiphanies...would be solutions to problems, or strange motivators to pursue an important course of action. This happened to me tonight. I kept my thoughts to myself, because at times I desperately need to believe that I am alone in my own head in order to sift the possibilities of what I am considering. But as this will be a grand and quite possibly futile endeavor, I will at the very least want your insight."

Waiting a moment before continuing, she shifted on his lap, seeking a warmer place for her feet. "If there is a culture in the Woodland Realm of gossiping, and speaking about others in an unprofitable and unloving manner, well, then someone should try and change it. And if as I suspect, ellith of a certain station are the driving force behind this, then an elleth who is their peer should be the one to make the attempt. It will require humility, love, cleverness, and perseverance over a long period of time. And yet, what might happen if everyone here thought in terms of what they could give, what they could contribute, instead of spending their time nattering about others? Surely it would be better, for all of our people?" For awhile, there was silence as she tugged the fabric of his robe closer around her, seeking more warmth. "Am I completely mad, to even consider this?" she whispered.

Glorfindel squeezed his eyes shut as he listened. It had been a difficult day, for him, to depart from his home. Though he knew where he was needed most, it was a sacrifice, and the finality of it had caught up to him as he made his farewells. He loved Elrond, and his life in the blessed valley of Imladris. His daughter's heart was not the only one that was heavy, and he was slightly ashamed to know that her sleeping through the first few hours of their flight home was not only because she was tired from her pregnancy. He had wished to think, in solitude. When she had closed herself off from him at dinner it felt like...a rejection. Though mighty, he too had emotions, and had given up much to come here. A night's prayer and rest would restore his disposition, he knew; he had determined to limit his words during what remaining time he would spend with her, before excusing himself to retire early. Or rather, he had determined all of this before he heard her open her heart.

His arms came around her, at seeing that she was still cold, and he rose with her to place her in a chair by the hearth, wrapping her with a blanket before bringing the fire back to life. She did not speak further, perceiving that some other consideration also weighed in his thoughts. At some point, he would answer. That or, her proposed course of action was so colossally idiotic that even with his gracious manners, he needed extra moments to find a way to spare her feelings. He glared in her direction the moment the thought crossed her mind, as he knelt and added more wood to the flames. Looking away, she tried to be patient, and not succumb to self-doubt, but it was not her best strength. So she did what she always did, in situations for which her options were few. Closing her eyes, she began to play music in her head, allowing her mind to dwell in a familiar and safe place. But even as she felt him lift her onto his lap again, something shifted.

Opening her eyes, she turned to address him, becoming far more focused on the strange lack of equilibrium she felt emanating from him. "Ada, I wish to speak of this later, if you do not mind. I would rather say, for now, how thankful I am for what you have given to me, in choosing to return here. If it was painful for me to leave the valley, surely it was more so for you. There is much that I do not know or understand about you. And among my many weaknesses is that it is very hard for me to recall that the strongest ones around me have needs as well. My difficulties have caused me to often think only on my own troubles, and selfishly not look further. I think what I am trying to say is that I love you, very much. If I could somehow be of help to you, I would give it gladly. Though, what I could ever do for you is beyond my ability to see."

Glorfindel did not look at her as she spoke, because for the second time in their relatively new relationship he felt the ground moving from under his feet. Once again, an arrow from her had struck its mark. His daughter did not hide her feelings from him, and neither should he hide behind his own strength from her. Tears filled his eyes, as he held her close and stopped resisting his emotions.

It took her a moment, to realize that he was weeping. Nenni did not understand the precise reason, nor did she need to. Holding onto him and pulling his head down against her shoulder with what strength she had was her only means of showing her love. That and, a protective instinct in her was awakened that transcended all logic; at that moment she would unhesitatingly have confronted a battalion of cave trolls, if she deemed it necessary to his welfare. Never mind, that she held onto a warrior with many times her strength and endurance.

A half-laugh escaped him, as the force of her intention broke the spell of his distress. "How you surprise me, iellig," he said softly, brushing his tears aside. There was no longer any doubt, in the matter of her feelings toward him. "You are right, this day has not been without struggle for me. But I am better, now."

Uncharacteristically, she did not move into a mental monologue or respond to him in any way except to release her death grip on him, and shift herself around to take one of his hands in both of hers. A half-smile of amusement at her own reactions came over her; she reminded herself most of a chicken hen that had just experienced a moment of ferocity and now sat there with all of its feathers fluffed out, slowly relaxing them as its composure was regained. Nothing further was said as she remained in his embrace, finally feeling warmer; and that was how Thranduil found them when he returned. Silent, and seemingly each lost in their own reflections. Glorfindel was the first to realize that Thranduil stood near, and rose up to return Nenni to sit alone.

"Thranduil," he said in acknowledgement, "iellig; I hope both of you will pardon my wish to retire early tonight."

Having no idea what had transpired, the King spoke sincerely. "We will break our fast here tomorrow Glorfindel, and Legolas will join us. We wish you a pleasant rest."

Nodding, the golden-haired elf departed, but as his hand took the latch he heard quite clearly, _I love you, Ada_. With a smile and a much lighter heart, he sought his own chambers.

Watching him retreat, Thranduil turned to his wife. "Meleth, is everything...well?"

Loosening the blanket, as she was now beginning to feel too warm, she gave him a crooked smile. "I think so. Mostly. It....whatever was happening, I think it will not last. Which is all to say..." she trailed off. "It was strange. But not in a bad way. I..."

"Meleth," he interrupted kindly. "I can see that it is better left alone."

Frowning, she agreed. "Probably."

"Can I offer you wine?" he asked.

"Please, I would like water."

As she thanked him for the goblet, she asked, "How do you feel your announcements were received, in the Dining Hall?"

He beckoned for her to place his feet in his lap, before answering. "As I expected, I do not believe all of my news was a surprise, to some of them. But I sensed acceptance, and welcome, for Glorfindel. And naturally, everyone is pleased to hear we are expecting; the response to that was never going to be in question."

"And what of our duties, Hîr vuin? Apparently you have a mysterious cavern known as Your Office, which I have not seen. Have you and the Prince filled the week with meetings?"

He leaned his head against his steepled fingers, as he smirked and drank his wine. "It is indeed time to return to work, especially if within the next three cycles of the moon we are to disappear again. I presume that you will be able to tell me where we stand against our endless grain growing? Can you report to me?" he teased.

"As a matter of fact, I can," she said, not to be outdone. "When we departed for Imladris we were two weeks ahead of schedule, so we are now two weeks behind. The garden will require two more days, as I see it, to be returned to a fully workable condition. It ran on its own designs, in my absence, and is presently somewhat disordered. And while I do not wish to presume on your intentions, it seems that Ada desires to help more with the work there, than elsewhere. If only," she said ruefully, "to manage the tendencies of his errant daughter. Which begs the question of whether the Elvenking wishes to concede his job of harvesting wheat to the mighty warrior of the Gondolindrim?" she deadpanned.

Chuckling with a low rumble that she found incredibly appealing, Thranduil tossed his head back, smiling up at the ceiling. "As long as I am not banned, then, yes, I could manage," he said, his eyes twinkling, as his face changed to one of greater seriousness. His voice softened, and became much quieter. "Adonnenniel, while I will not abandon you, I would very much like to spend more time with my son. Just for awhile. There are relationships I must mend, and I now see that none are more important than this one. I have....failed him, so badly. I would try to make amends while I yet can."

"Funny, that," she said, calmly and yet with an air of challenge. "You are not the only one that needs to have time to form a relationship with Legolas. Of course I will support your wish, Thranduil, but I will ask you for the same. To tell the truth, I feel as though there are so many relationships I need to work on, ours included, I question when I will have time to do much else. And there is another thing," she noted, gaining steam. "Can we discuss the furnishings in our home? What is here is lovely, and was well-suited to when it was only ever you and I. But surely we can consider removing some items hardly touched in months, in favor of the means by which our entire family can sit together in fellowship? My perching on someone's lap is no longer a solution to what ails this room. Not to mention, that as I take on the proportions of a bloated spider, more places to rest and lie down besides our bed might not go amiss."

The bottom of his goblet seemed suddenly terribly interesting to him, if the manner in which he stared at it was any indication. "Do you know, " he began, "that this is the first time you have actually come out and asked me for something without preamble or having it coaxed from you?" Lifting his eyes, he now stared at her.

"No, it isn't," she gently retorted. "When I asked you earlier for a gem from your vault, that was the first time." Her voice was level but there was mirth and mischief in her eyes. "But, if I can ask...how are you finding me to be? Would you rather that things still were as they used to be, or are you surviving this?"

"I am surviving," he said, with a brilliant smile which she also found incredibly appealing. "I do not know what I expected, to tell you the truth. You are not so very different, except at times. I find you more...commanding, willing to assert yourself, and it has made me see that your Ada was far wiser than I, to have insisted I release you. Then again," he noted, "neither have we had a disagreement of any kind, either. Yet. And meleth, at times you are very funny. I did not see it before because you could not show it to me, and it was my loss. Your wit is sharper than my sword."

Nenni smiled, feeling...accepted. And wiggled her toes, because she very much wished he would rub her feet. "I promised you we would retire early tonight," he said, pushing his thumbs into her arches.

"And you are mentioning it either to get the show on the road or because you would prefer to do something else?" she queried, just to be an imp.

"I was attempting to discern your current wishes, my Queen," he said, as he rubbed in between her toes knowing well that was her absolute favorite.

"Hm," she said, quickly moving toward him and kneeling. Boldly, she laid a hand on his knee, pressing it gently up his leg until she felt his soft masculinity underneath the fabric. His eyes widened but he said nothing. Cupping and caressing him, she spoke. 'I remember every detail, of what it felt like to have you for the first time. To switch in the space of a few hours from a life in which I was certain I would never have intimacy again, to finding myself standing before one of the most beautiful bodies I had ever seen." Her fingers unlaced his breeches before she continued, freeing him. "I had to try hard not to stare, because I was so unaccustomed to seeing an uncut manhood," she said, idly stroking and softly blowing on his sensitive foreskin. She watched the endlessly fascinating process of the male organ as it relaxed into an erection. "And then the disbelief, the moment before you entered me, that someone so incomparable loved me. Was about to claim me." Rising, she brushed her lips across his, which had parted.

He had never heard her speak this way, exactly, and found it to be intensely erotic, as he reached for the laces of her gown; still she continued, as her hands began to unbutton his shirt, but did not finish before her bosom was halfway out of her dress and his mouth was on her breast. She breathed in sharply from the nursing motions of his tongue. "And then I enjoyed you countless times until the day came when I realized I would bear your child. Until finally," she breathed as she nibbled on his sensitive ear, "you released your seed deep inside of me and created our daughter. So what does the Elvenking Thranduil discern that his Queen's current wishes are?"

Not particularly caring about whether or not her gown would emerge unscathed, he lifted her the two steps to the bed. Swiftly any fabric was eliminated that might interfere with him sending his shaft home; they both groaned in relief. Their coupling was swift and fervent; just as quickly as it began he was holding his weight off of her, both of them panting and dewy. Moaning, she pulled him deeper in. He had felt so good, and she wished for more.

"You are so different this time, meleth," he said with obvious appreciation. "You have wanted me more since you conceived." Tenderly, he moved in her again. They sought each other repeatedly; playing, teasing, caressing, until it was what would have been bedtime. Murmuring tiredly, she pointed out, "You never did tell me what our duties were for tomorrow."

"Audiences, meleth. We will hold audiences," he said, kissing her tenderly, as she fell asleep listening to the answer.


	23. Homesick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Echuir 22, Imladris, February 26, Gregorian]

The wee hours were dark, still, and chilly when she woke, curses streaming through her thoughts. _I give up. Maybe I should blame this on Glorfindel; now that would be a classic causation versus correlation bit of indulgent stupidity_ , she smirked. How many times had she seen people "blame" something that could not possibly have been a cause, based on faulty logic? _Right up there with 'don't go outside with wet hair, you'll catch a cold.'_

Sitting up carefully, she saw Thranduil sound asleep, bathed in moonlight.   _Sleep on, beautiful husband. Of the two of us, I would rather see you have the rest, and peace._ Recalling the earlier delights of his body, she smiled, slipping out from under the covers. Beren raised his head but when she sent him her intention to practice at swords, he lost interest. But then she paused. _Buddy, do you want to run in the forest if I put my armor on?_ Suddenly, it sounded exhilarating, and since she clearly recalled Legolas saying that an orc had not been seen in weeks...and frankly, she did not know how long she had, before her armor would not even fit on a body that would eventually swell with the child inside of her. _Carpe diem._

Beren perked up immediately, and she cautioned him to leave the bed carefully, without waking Thranduil. It was the work of just a few minutes for them both to be equipped and out the rear door. Just in case, she wore her cloak, leaving it bound under her swords. Thinking she would have some fun, she recalled what Glorfindel had said about soldiers and appearing out of nowhere. With her best regal bearing, she had silently approached the corner that would bring her in sight of the guards at the secondary entrance to the Halls. Both were slouching against the wall, jesting quietly with each other, when she burst around the corner. "Good morning," she said pleasantly, as if the Queen appearing fully armored at two o'clock in the morning were the most ordinary occurrence in the world. "Your names are...?" she asked, smiling, but with an otherwise unreadable expression.

"Faelon, Hiril vuin." 

"And Authion, Bereth Adonnenniel." Both bowed deeply before her. 

"Mae govannen," she said. "I am notifying you that we are going to run. In the forest, near the Palace. And that it is my intention to head west and continue in a circle, until I return here. Should you be relieved, you are to pass this information along. Do you have questions?"

"No, Hiril vuin," they said in unison, now standing straight at attention. 

With a smile and a nod, she trotted outside with Beren, out the path that would soon fork in three directions. When she was well away from the gates, she allowed herself to giggle at the hapless guards, who she hoped would be reminded to keep their comportment...it would have been worse for them, had it been Thranduil. It was not yet in her, to chastise them for their lapse; she thought being caught might be punishment enough.

No sooner had she been gone for half a minute, than Authion and Faelon heaved sighs of relief, once again slouching against the doors. "By Eru, that was not good, Authion. We can be disciplined, for such as this. Had that been Aran Thranduil, we would certainly have earned two extra patrols this week."

Glorfindel was nearing the same corner, and massaged his forehead. He of course overheard everything from the moment Nenni woke, and determined that more would watch over her than Beren; he was giving her a minute's start so as to allow her to enjoy her solitude. Rolling his eyes and stifling a smile, he too appeared silently around the corner, catching both of them slouching once again. "Faelon, Authien," he said, with a nod and a smile, as he swiftly moved past them while they scrambled unsuccessfully to stand at attention in time, as they clumsily said, "my Lord Glorfindel" in unison. Crestfallen, they watched the legendary warrior depart. "We are doomed, mellonenin," said Faelon. 

"Doomed." Authion nodded sadly, resuming his post. Oddly enough, both guards now stood straight, their spears held proudly in front of them.

Nenni felt quite exuberant, as she ran with Beren, her speed faster than usual, when she saw the hound stop in a way that was unusual. The air movement was behind them, from the south, and she could see him interested in something. Looking into his mind, she saw mental images of.... _Ada_? Suddenly wondering, and filled with mischief, she swiftly closed off her thoughts long enough to climb out of sight into a tree and ask Beren to hide. Not knowing at all if the dog understood humor, she sent him the images that they would hunt Glorfindel. With all her might, Nenni reopened her thoughts, and imagined running. He was too clever not to be suspicious if he lost the ability to hear her for more than a few seconds. And sure enough, in about a minute,  he came tracking along the path. She wondered how he had followed, exactly, since she had taken a convoluted and hard to spot path near the Palace; otherwise the Forest River would separate her from being near to the Halls. Until it occurred to her that he could follow her thoughts. _Captain Obvious wins again!_ Smiling, she dropped silently to the ground some ten seconds after him, wondering if she could approach him from behind without being heard. 

It was difficult to juggle keeping him out and communicating with Beren, but she thought she was managing. Soon she was within sight of him, but found she did not have the heart to continue her ruse.

_Ada, won't you join me?_

Startled, the elf stopped running.   


_I am behind you, Ada_ , she sent, feeling vaguely triumphant that she could have managed this at all.

As he turned, she was almost on him, smiling cheerfully under the moonlight. He lifted her under her arms, twirling her around before setting her down, causing her to laugh with delight. _Do you truly wish to run? I am just as content to be with you._

_Run on, iellig. It was what you wished to do, and you are right in that you should take your opportunities. It is a beautiful night._

She sprang away, Beren happy that they were moving along once again. _You are feeling better, Ada?_ she asked kindly. No answer came back, and the delay became uncomfortably long. _I had not intended offense_ , she reasoned. _Perhaps it is not the time or place._ But it was the time and place for something else. The path ahead was littered with fallen tree trunks of assorted sizes and shapes and that meant, playtime. She had not tried vaulting , as a part of cross-country running, and the terrain here was ideal. Drawing her swords and gauging the trunks, she tapped her blades into one and pushed off, arcing gracefully overhead and successfully landing on the uneven ground to continue running. _Slower next time,_ she cautioned herself. _That is almost too much momentum._

_Iellig, please stop._

Rolling her eyes just a little, she halted and sheathed her weapons, having wondered if he would ban her acrobatics. Dropping her head, though, she did not blame him. It would be her nature to wish to continue as though things were still normal, and his to protect her. Seconds later, he held her by the arms.

_I am sorry for my behavior; please forgive my rudeness._

This was not what she expected to hear. _For what, Ada? For not answering my question? You are an Elflord, more than entitled to keep your silence. I did not take offense._

_You held me while I cried not eight hours ago. You were kind and you comforted me as best you could. You deserve better than my unexplained refusal to answer your courteous question._

Taking a harder look, she turned her full focus onto what she could sense from him. 

_May I ask you to sit?_ she gestured to the fallen tree trunk. She stood in front of him, which left her almost at his eye level. Tentatively smoothing the light waves of his fair hair away from his face, she asked softly, "Why did you follow me out here? Was it really more that you wished to discuss something, than to guard me?"

His head dropped, just a little. "I am struggling, Adonnenniel, more than I thought I would or could, over finding myself here. Following you was a chance to think on something else. I have had feelings of sadness that are not usual to me and...I miss Imladris, iellig."

"Ada you are homesick," she whispered. "It is nothing of which to be ashamed. You are away from the place and people that mean a great deal to you, for longer than a visit. You love strongly, my Lord, and we are very new to you. It cannot feel the same, yet, as your bond to those in Imladris. You are mighty in insight, and wisdom, but you still have feelings of your own." Nenni was still smoothing his hair, as she saw the glistening of a tear in the pale light. It hurt her that she could not do for him as he had so often done for her. Sitting on his knee, she pulled him to her, shaking her head at her cuirass that managed to keep her from giving him a proper hug, more often than not. "You have my love, and the love of your family here. For most, this feeling passes with time. I wish I could take it from you; I am far more used to this sort of thing," she said, joking lightly as her hand reached to gently knead the back of his neck. Her fingers moved skillfully, to find muscles that were tense. 

"Small wonder Elrohir healed so well, if this is but a small sample of how you helped him," Glorfindel said. "You have a soothing touch, iellig, and I thank you for what you have said and done." He sighed. "I will carry on. It is so....strange for me, to experience such as this."   


"I know," Nenni said. "And I very badly want it to stay that way. I do not want you to have this understanding." 

Rising, he looked to the path ahead. "After you, Adonnenniel." 

Running off again, she felt very bad for him and tried to think of what else she could offer... _Ada, you can communicate with Lord Elrond even at a distance, can you not? He is wise, and understands many forms of affliction. And he is your friend. Perhaps if you spoke with him, it would aid you?_

_I already have, Adonnenniel. He tells me that this will pass. And I know in my heart that he is correct._

_He is. This is a common experience, for humans._

_And you have had this, too?_ he asked, curious.

_Er, no, I have not. In order to be homesick, you have to have a home with people that you love and miss. That I lacked this is why you are here and in this situation. I can honestly say I have never been homesick and yet the reasons why are not what anyone wants. But there is something, that might cheer you up. Would you like to hear it?_

_Yes, I would._

She pulled up to a walk, giving herself a moment to breathe more slowly after the running. This was partly also a ploy to buy herself a little rest, because her state of invigoration was rapidly dissolving. Annoyed with her wildly vacillating energy levels, she did not wish to let on that once again, she was out of doors somewhere and tiring...which might have been otherwise, had this run gone on sans interruptions. Nenni found a large stone to stand on, so that she might have the forest equivalent of a soapbox. 

"This is called 'A Letter From Camp,' and is about a boy who is homesick," she explained. "Follow my thoughts, and I will try and explain the references with images....'camp' is a place children on Earth would go to enjoy activities with other children like boating, making crafts, and being out in nature, usually in the summertime."

She reached for his hand in the bright moonlight, with a look of boyish innocence  descending over her face, and began.

 

_Hello Muddah, hello Faddah, here I am at Camp Grenada. Life is very entertaining, and they say we'll have some fun if it stops raining..._

Watching every expression on his face, she did her best to coax every bit of silliness out of the song, hoping that an elf would find a way to comprehend this very human bit of humor. That or, he would think her more odd than he probably already did. Her first reward came when he began to smile, and then laugh. When his face was restored to its usual merriment, she felt that it had been worth it to trot out that completely ridiculous tune. _Of course it was worth it...I love him._ And she still had to get herself home... _just tell him_ , the Little Voice said. _It is not your fault._

Glorfindel's smile faded to one of concern; even he now could quickly recognized this second voice, inside of her.

_Oh, fine,_ she said, _just.....fine._

"Ada, I was doing well, and now I am suddenly tired again. You will not be happy with me if I run, and say nothing to you. So I am...saying something." She looked up at him, trying to hide her frustration , and keep her perspective. _This isn't for you, this is for the child_ , she reminded herself, suddenly locked in a struggle against feelings of shame and...loathsome weakness.   _I hate adulting_ , she thought.

Peals of laughter erupted from him while she failed to see what was so funny about this, but decided that if it helped his mood she would try not to become crabby about it. 

"Ride on my back, Adonnenniel. Your weight is nothing for me to bear."

"Wait a few months, then we shall see," she quipped, before springing up to hold onto him. After a few seconds and a reorganization of tangles of legs and arms, she found herself perched and balanced more comfortably than she thought. "I will be truthful, tonight was supposed to be about finishing a run I tried to take weeks ago. I did not manage that one on account of weather, and this is all to say that I do not know how long it takes to circle the Palace. Forgive me, if I have just turned this into an expedition."  


"I will manage," he said as he set off. "And before you berate yourself further, I am aware that you would have fared better alone; likely you would have already reached your goal. But I cannot regret," he added softly, "that I joined you tonight."

"Had I known you were to come with me, we could have taken a different path. With you, I would be allowed to run elsewhere. Perhaps I need to revisit these rules with Thranduil," she said, shaking her head.

"Rules? I thought we rid you of those," he said, frowning. 

"Yes," she said, "but these were more like...commands, for my safety. I would not willingly flaunt these instructions from him, especially not when it is so easy to discuss them again. You must remember, there were constant problems with orcs, for a time."

"True," he reflected. "I must recall that this is not Imladris, and that your woods are not...altogether safe."

"How long does it take to journey there without eagles, Ada? Imladris, I mean."

"That depends on many things. Walking on foot, without hindrances, and traveling as far as possible each day; I would guess at four to six weeks. With a fast horse, perhaps less than a month?"

"That is...I did not know," she said, feeling very small. "Small wonder no one visits."   


"It took many, many weeks for the journey, when Arwen returned to us from spending long years in Lórien," Glorfindel recalled. "I believe that half of the warriors of the Golden Wood saw her home. Understandably..." he trailed off.

"Because of what happened to Celebrían?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. The lands between the elven realms are no longer safe; either one or two need to go swiftly and silently, or a great many to ensure protection. To fly as we have done is a rare privilege. Even I cannot presume to ask too often; it must be some time, ere I request this again. Perhaps this knowledge is part of my...homesickness, as you call it. It is no longer easy to return, for me."

Her lips parted as she suddenly understood. "Your invitation to us cost you this," she said. "And you did this for us even before...oh, Ada." What could she say? He had sacrificed a great deal, for her. "I think I am more trouble than I am worth."

"Not to me."

_That is quite possibly one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me_ , flashed through her mind, before she stuffed it down so that she did not have to think on it.

"Certain kinds of compliments make you uncomfortable, iellig. Is there a reason?"

"My father," she said. "My father that raised me, I mean. It is...complicated."

"I have time."

_I suppose you do_ , she smiled to herself. For some time, she recalled for him the memories of standing there, listening to the droning speeches she dared not interrupt. How beautiful she was, what a wonderful daughter she was, how smart she was, how much everyone admired her, blah blah blah blah. The feelings of wanting to crawl under a rock or run away so that she would not have to hear this were still very vivid. As was the anger, the terrible anger, at being forced to listen because the alternative could be very bad, indeed...Nenni found herself fighting back tears.

_It could not have been the words themselves. What was it about this, iellig? Where is the anger I see in you coming from?_ His question was gentle, as he could see she was in a delicate moment. He also realized that they had not been so very far from the end of their run, because he saw they were close enough to the rear gates. Stopping, he released her so that she could stand, but just as quickly embraced her as her feelings erupted.

_He never even knew me. He did not know a single thing about me that mattered to **me**. He never asked what I cared about, was never interested in anything that interested me. Only what was good for showing me off like a trophy on the shelf. Only the parts he valued, so he could boast about me to others. He couldn't bother to notice I spent every day wishing I was dead, as long as I did the best in school, as long as..._

She had lost all control of her emotions, crying into his shoulder. Her hands had formed fists, grabbing onto his  cloak.  _I am living on another world, how can any of this still matter? It still hurts to remember, and I am no closer to answering your question because perhaps I do not understand it myself. I know only how much I hated to hear it, how I have always hated to hear it, and that it began here._

Glorfindel held her and calmed her, as he tried to sift what he was being told, and what he saw in her thoughts.  That this man had failed to meet even the most basic of her emotional needs, that was obvious. Her mind, perhaps, had fallen into a pattern of not wishing to believe similar sentiments from others because she had come to view the words as empty, having no value. 

_This is not your doing, Adonnenniel. And you are right, it is complicated. We will come to understand it together. Can you hear from me, how cherished you are in my heart, and that I do not regret any part of my decision to join my life to yours?_

_Mostly._

_And the part that is not 'mostly'?_

A long pause ensued. _I am terrified that I will disappoint you, and that your feelings will change. I don't know how, or why, or what I think I would do; it isn't something that exists, except as a fear. That I will fail to meet your expectations, somehow. Because I will not be...good enough. I was never good enough, never what they told me I was supposed to be...how can I possibly deserve you?_

As a fresh round of bitter tears flowed, more recollections flooded her mind of the hundreds of insinuations and declarations of how she was supposed to be different, more, better...now he understood another dimension of what had been done to her spirit, and was filled with grief.   _Valar, if someone had sat down to dream up how most to damage a sensitive child, they hardly could have succeeded better than this._ Much more made sense, now, including her deep fears of damaging her unborn daughter.

_No more tears, iellig. No more tears...I am here. And I am not here because of whether or not you deserve me, but because I love you. I see to the depths of your heart. You are so much more, than good enough._

Blinking against his tunic, she sniffled, vaguely wondering if the chains to her past could ever be broken. Though now, there was a difference. Somehow, with him, it felt like each of these difficult conversations actually accomplished something, besides just crying about it. But she still clung to him.

_When? When did you know you loved me?_ As it still sometimes seemed absurd to her that anyone did love her, it was something about which to be curious.

_The evening when we were interrogating the orcs. You approached me, ready to sacrifice the full use of your gift. You made this choice because you perceived that it was my will, for you to do this.  I saw then that you trusted me wholly, without reservation, with everything you possessed. With your entire self. I do not know if you can understand the rarity of that willingness; and you asked nothing in return. It was then that the desire to care for you regardless of the cost became impossible to go on ignoring._

_Hm. I would not have guessed. And you are right...I do not understand. You are...Glorfindel. I would have thought it...well, maybe it is not common, but I imagined that many would have desired your guidance, and grace. To be close to you._

_Only in a manner of speaking, iellig. While I have always held a place of honor among our people, that was perhaps the problem. Most are attracted to me and afraid of me, in equal measure. Very few indeed have sought to come very near...and none to compare with you. And you? If, that is, I may turn your own question back on you?_

_That is a hard one. For I now have to try to discern at what point I started lying to myself._

_What?_ He moved her, so as to look at her face.

_You heard me. With respect, Ada. You know that I could not admit to myself, how I regarded you. I believed it was wrong, to hunger so much for your help and guidance, when you were our guest, and friend.  I would have gone on refusing to allow myself to relate to you as though you had any obligation to me; I had to stuff my emotions toward you someplace that would not allow me to give way to them; it was a self-deception that was necessary in my eyes. But, there was a turning point, when you shared with us your memories of the firstborn elves awakening. Love that was more intense, more reverent, surfaced in my heart, never to leave it. I felt the gift of having you in our lives, profoundly. It became far harder to pretend, after that, though I still steadfastly told myself that you were only a friend._

At that moment Beren came crashing along, clearly tired of their stops and conversations if his grumbling noises were any indication. Laughing softly, they both took the hint. Nenni took his arm, and with pleasure noted the improved posture of Faelon and Authion as they passed the gates. 

"Are you returning to your quarters, Ada? And if so would it hasten your travel to pass through our chambers? You may, if you wish."

"Yes to all. My mind is at peace, now, and I would welcome a few hours' rest."

Having seen him on his way with a grateful heart, she divested Beren of his armor, reminding him to return carefully to the bed, and not to flop against the King. Soon she was able to return to bed, marveling that it did not seem as though Thranduil had moved an inch in her absence. Which is why her heart leapt into her throat, when his eyes suddenly opened as she watched him. 

_More late night adventures, meleth?_ he said, as she found herself caught in his arms and hoisted to lie on top of him, where a firmness beneath her belly spoke of his desire.

_Yes. And I suspect there is yet one more to be had._

In a moment, she was driving herself down onto him until they both found release, and she dissolved into a relaxed slumber in his arms.

Hours later the rising sun streamed into the room, and she felt fingers softly caressing her face. "It is time to wake, meleth, if you wish to have time to bathe before eating. You have already slept late."

Opening her eyes, she sighed. _That's what happens when you stay up half the night harassing guards and going running_ , she lamented to herself, her hand traveling down to her womb. Part of her very much wondered when the day would come that she would begin to feel...more, there. Because right now the only thing she felt was all her energy leaving her, at completely random times.

"Harassing guards?" he looked at her, amused and questioning.

"Please do not punish them, Hîr vuin. I had meant to do a better job of not thinking about that around you. And while I know I must rise to higher standards of discipline, I did not wish it to be last night. Blame me."

As he followed her memory, a smile spread over his face and he chuckled. "Ah, those two. Meleth, there is a reason they have earned guard duty at the rear entrance in the small hours of the morning. They are both good-hearted ellyn, but they are also insufferably lazy despite the best efforts of many. But you did not know. Next time, however, you would do well to insist that they report to Tauriel, should you catch them so remiss again. Do not forget, they guard the safety of all of us, and one month free from orc incursions is hardly a lifetime reprieve."

Rising, she walked into the pool as she shoved the sticks in her hair to hold it in place. "You are right, of course, and now I know more about it. But," she grinned,"the look on their faces still made it worthwhile."

"You are yet an imp, wife," he laughed, bringing her tea. "And was the rest of your time enjoyable?"

She frowned, while quickly scrubbing at herself as she sniffed appreciatively at the peppermint soap. "Yes, and...I am not sure. Ada took it upon himself to follow me. I think he did not wish to intrude, but it did not quite work out that way given that Beren and I together are not so easily deceived. Some things were discussed that were not pleasant for me, about my father on Earth..." she trailed off, "but it ended up well enough."

At that moment, the older elf entered their chambers, wishing them a good morning. 

"Speak of the devil," smiled Nenni. "And Thranduil, I wish to ask. Your commands to me, about running only near the palace, and full armor and...everything. If the orcs are gone for now, might I have more freedom?"

The King frowned, looking from her to Glorfindel and back. "What did you have in mind, Adonnenniel? It is still my duty to ensure your safety, not to mention that I love you and that you are carrying our child. I have no wish to cage you, as you would say. I only want to know that you are safe within reason."

"Would it be fair that I could wear less armor, or perhaps lighter armor, as long as no further patrols are sighted near here? I would still take Beren, or not otherwise be alone.  And I do not mind being armed. I presume that Ada also would be allowed to guard me? And Legolas, surely I can go into the forest with him also?"

He nodded, slowly. It was not unreasonable, what she asked, as long as circumstances remained the same. "What you are asking is no different than what I would do, or Legolas, or Tauriel or any of those here who can fight. You must realize that at this point, meleth, my fears are for Amaranthine, far more than for you...I am aware how difficult it would be to capture you, and we do not need to worry you will be killed. It is that you could take harm which in turn would harm her."

"I do understand. And I very much want to find a balance between her welfare and my...sanity. I have no desire to work against you in this, Thranduil; either as King, husband or father."

Glorfindel spoke. "If I may, it would be my wish that I accompany my daughter outside of these walls when you yourself cannot do this, Thranduil. Not because you are incapable, iellig. I am well aware that earlier this morning, you and Beren were more than fine. But you already know that your body changes suddenly. You can tire. Surely it is not the worst idea, to be with one who can both bear you as a burden and heal you should something be the matter?" He added softly, "That and, it would set my mind greatly at ease, to have your cooperation, in this."

Nenni looked at him, with something inside of her sinking. "Even Legolas?" she whispered, though she already knew the answer. Self-reliant and proud of it, stubborn and not a little given to isolation...in the face of an honest plea from one who she dearly loved and who had given up much to aid her. It was hopeless, and he probably already knew that she could not do other than to give him what he asked. _But dammit, no!_ she said to herself. _It cannot always be what everyone else wants! Yet I would do anything for him. Shite. Can there be some kind of compromise?_   _Yes, there will be. There has to be. I can no longer permanently agree to intolerable promises._ Inhaling and exhaling once, she met his eyes and offered what she hoped was something they could both live with. "Ada, I will agree to do what you ask for a period of time; on this I give you my word. One month. And after that time, we can revisit this discussion again. Please do not ask me for more," she said softly. "In my eyes, I am already conceding as much as I can bear, out of love and regard for you." Deep unhappiness came over her that she tried hard to hide. "Could I ask one of you to please hand me a towel?"

Thranduil looked at Glorfindel, and then at his wife, and then back to Glorfindel, as he gave her what she wished, holding it out to wrap around her. It had not occurred to him, the....assistance, that this relatively new arrangement could provide to him. It was a bit unfair to her, really; two against one. A very strong two against one, at that. But to know that she would be protected...

The older elf spoke. "Adonnenniel, I accept your promise. And I do understand, something of what you are enduring."

_How? How do you understand?_ she asked, unthinkingly.

His eyes locked with hers, but without anger or recrimination. _Iellig, I was made to wander the Halls of Námo. It is not a place in which one wishes to be, and yet it was required of me. I am trying to tell you that I understand what it is to lose freedoms._

With eyes that widened in shame at her self-centeredness, she went to her own chamber and closed the door. Smiling, Thranduil shrugged, and offered his father-in-law wine, which was gladly accepted.

Nenni eventually emerged with combed but unstyled hair and garments that managed to match in color. Walking to Glorfindel, she greeted him properly, with a kiss to his cheek and wishing him Good Morning, though she did not meet his eyes. Afterward she went in search of her teacup, and by the time she found it, Legolas had arrived. Taking a deep breath, she worked to shake off the sense of imprisonment that she felt, knowing that it was just that, a sense. And it did not stop her from immediately giving her son a warm welcoming hug, and kiss on his cheek. 

Galion appeared right behind the Prince, to serve their meal. Glorfindel seated himself next to Nenni. Though she still did not look at him, she reached for his hand, and laced her fingers into his. She loved him, and was not angry. It was just that it was so hard, for her. She was not him, and never could be, and could not do better than how she felt at that moment. There was never much doubt in her mind that everything about maternity would not be easy. To try and take her mind off of all this, she tried something she had meant to do since returning home...practice seeing the fëar of others.  Trying her best to clear her mind, she looked at her son, without trying to be weirdly obvious. 

Glancing over at her, and realizing that her thoughts were too hopeless of a jumble for this, Glorfindel felt obligated to nudge the effort along, just a little. Not to mention, it was another gaping oversight that the poor elleth did not know the fëa of her own son. He helped bring into her vision what was plain to him. Legolas' fëa looked much like his father's, but in lighter shades of green. The smile that spread on her lips was reward enough; he could confess his slight transgression at another time.  

They ate, and planned their day. Legolas had much to say, on the subject of patrols. As she listened, it was revealed that while the orc problem had vanished to near nonexistence, the spider problem was as bad as ever. She hid her dismay; this was another factor that would all but guarantee her confinement until after the child was born. It was especially cruel, after the freedoms she had enjoyed in Imladris. _I am going to go mad_ , she thought, having already closed off her thoughts as her distress mounted. _Why did I ever agree to this pregnancy? This was not supposed to have happened so soon..._  But then she recalled the memory of Thranduil's face, when he first learned of his joy. Looking over at him as she chewed on her biscuit and fruit, the thought gave her strength. _In all the world, only you can give him this great happiness,_  she reminded herself. _Surely, that is something._

It was agreed that they would hold audiences for some hours. In a request she did not anticipate, Thranduil asked her to begin them alone, and that he would join her when he was able. It was probably the kindest thing he could have unwittingly done for her; she could focus on something besides her petty miseries. 

"Naneth," she heard, only to realize that the word was directed at her. "I have planned that we can go for a ride, the day after tomorrow, in the afternoon?"

Looking up she smiled. "I will look forward to it. Ionneg, I hope you do not take offense. I have promised to allow myself to be guarded when outside the Palace by either your Adar or mine; so while we can still speak privately we will have an escort. I am sorry for the intrusion but....it is for the best safety of your unborn sister. Maybe you will let me ride with you, on Féla?"

Legolas smiled charmingly. _Does anything ever upset him?_ she wondered. He seemed to not mind in equal measure to how much she very much _did_  mind.

"Naneth, that is no trouble at all. If I am welcome, perhaps I can join you for the midday meal, and then we can depart?"

Dissembling that all was wonderful in her eyes, she enthusiastically nodded her agreement, while thinking _I really, really hate adulting._

Blessedly soon it was time for her to be on her way, and she retrieved her crown from its ignominious location in her satchel. The flowers looked as lovely as ever, as she regarded it. A wilting tendril of ivy from Imladris had been in there as well, and a sudden impulse seized her. Reviving the ivy, she wove it into the crown as well, and immediately liked the effect very much. Later on, she would ask Thranduil to make the change permanent. A part of her heart would always dwell in that fair place, and she would cherish that the ivy was a living memento.

"Beren, come," she said, gliding off to 'do her thing' as she would have put it. The last thing she did before leaving was to finally meet Glorfindel's gaze evenly, before bowing her head deeply to him, departing the chambers with the hound lumbering along next to her.

When she was gone, Glorfindel regarded Thranduil. "Though she tries to hide it, she is taking this very hard," he said. "It was not my intention to cause her abject misery."

The King looked down. "And yet if you had not, the misery would be mine," he said softly. "I had forgotten, what it is to carry the fear and worry for an unborn child in my heart," he confessed.

The older elf met his eyes in full understanding. "And I am learning anew," he whispered. "I had never considered what it must be for an elleth, or what sacrifices they make to bring forth new life."

"Would you walk with me, Glorfindel? I am using this time to visit the instrument makers. Now more than ever, I pray they are having some success in their endeavors."

As they ellyn entered the door of Hannasiel's domain, they were surprised to see no one...but a great deal of activity could be heard, out of sight. Moving carefully among the workbenches and hanging racks, they followed the sounds to a larger, auxiliary chamber. Thranduil could not recall if he knew that this space even existed, but this was not exactly a surprise. There were hundreds of rooms and quarters and chambers within the Palace; even he had not laid eyes on every last one of them.

The King's eyes widened, to see that more than a half dozen elves bustled around what was clearly the piano, further along than he could have imagined. One had begun pressing keys in strange combinations, while another leaned into it, making adjustments to...something. And then one of them caught sight of their visitors, and all work stopped. To a one, they bowed low, before Hannasiel rose from among them to offer greeting.

"Aran Thranduil, and Lord Glorfindel, may I say how pleased we are to rejoice in your good news. You have come to check on our progress?"

"Yes, Hannasiel. This is more than I had hoped," he said softly.

She beamed, before contrition spread over her features. "I must confess to you, my Lord...this project has advanced so well because as word spread to the skilled artisans, everyone wished for a slice of the loaf, so to speak. I am directly to blame that a certain number of the woodworkers and smiths have all but abandoned their current assignments in favor of involvement in...this. In addition to the two best painters and three of the carvers, that even now are in another chamber, occupied with the ornamentation of the woodwork for the lid and exterior panels. Certain aspects of this, such as the manufacture of the strings, required immense technical skill. It was an opportunity to excel...and show off, if I am to be honest. I hope that we have not strayed too far beyond what would be right, in your eyes. We did ask the approval of the Prince, but..."

Thranduil regarded her. "As I was not here to comment either way, and return home to find myself immensely pleased with what I see, I am hardly going to offer criticism, Hannasiel."

Bowing her head deeply, she smiled to know that nobody would be taken to task for their eagerness. "You are perhaps wondering, my Lord, when we will be finished. At the current rate of progress I would estimate that the instrument will be playable in three more days, and fully completed in a week. Which brings me to a delicate question. None of us can play it, beyond some rather simple efforts. If the Queen could come, it would assist us greatly to be certain that all of it operates as it should, rather than fully assembling it and then needing to disassemble in order to make adjustments. We are in uncharted territory, with something this new and complex. Yet I know that this was meant as a surprise."

Glorfindel observed the King, and saw very much that he was transfixed by indecision, though his outward demeanor did not change. _If I may offer an opinion, my Lord, include her. Her mind desires efficiency and...though this will be a welcome surprise, it will also be an overwhelming one. Perhaps in view of everything with which she is coping, it would be kinder to allow her to adjust to the knowledge of this gradually._

"When would you wish her to be available, for this, Hannasiel? She would indeed prefer to see it 'done right the first time', as she would say."

"If it please you, i Aran nîn, I could send word to Galion when it is ready, and then you could come at your earliest convenience?" 

"It is well. And you will please discreetly supply me with the names of those who have offered their skills to see this done; it is my wish to express thanks to all of them."

With a deep curtsy, Hannasiel acknowledged his words as the King and Elflord turned to depart. 

"I confess, this is remarkable, Thranduil. Having heard only the first notes from it, I find myself beyond intrigued. Where will it...go, when it is prepared? It is large. I thought Arwen's harp somewhat unwieldy, but this is far beyond that. Arwen...how I wish she could see and hear this; she would be beside herself."

"I had thought to have it installed in a chamber very near to ours; it is large enough for others to sit and listen, should she desire it. You pass its doors every time you walk from your own rooms to ours; long has it lain unused, as if it waited for a purpose. A part of me can hardly believe it either, though I do not wish to sound as though I have no faith in the considerable skills of our people. Yet this idea of bringing in something from another world entirely...it challenges my admittedly limited imagination."

Glorfindel smiled. "And yet you had the imagination to plan for this to happen in the first place. My friend, your artistry might not lie with materials or music...but your gift and your vision for managing others to positive effect runs very deep."

Thranduil smiled at the unexpected compliment. "While I have been acknowledged as an able ruler, no one has ever said quite that. Thank you. There are times I wish I had a more focused skill, so it is nice to hear there is something."

"A more focused skill than swordsmanship?" the older elf pressed on.

Laughing heartily, the King nodded his head. "Very well, your wisdom prevails once again. I must join my Queen now; we will have the midday meal in our chambers. Unless the vagaries of audiences commands your fascination, that is," he said, his eyes shining with good humor.

"I will listen, for a time. There is always the library, should I find myself lacking occupation."

*****

Nenni swept into Thranduil's Hall in an extremely no-nonsense frame of mind. Overfocused in her desire to set aside her unhappy thoughts, she met Maethirion's eyes with a businesslike stare, greeting him formally before requesting to glance over his records. "Did anything of particular importance transpire these last weeks?" she inquired, while her eyes scanned over each of the pages at great speed. Requests for aid, minor disputes from outlying settlements... When no answer was forthcoming, she looked up at him with arched eyebrows, having seen at least one thing that in her opinion should have been worth mentioning. 

Taken aback at her demeanor when he had formerly seen her as sweeter, more accommodating, he stammered a reply.  "Only the delegation from Laketown, wishing to discuss an increase in tariffs for the transport of goods on their waters. If I am not mistaken, they are first case you will hear, Hiril vuin."

"Thank you. And what is the precedent, on renegotiating such agreements some six cycles of the moon after harvest time?"

Maethirion swallowed. "Aran Thranduil would ordinarily be extremely resistant to such a proposal at any time, my Queen.  But especially now."

"I see. There was nothing else? Nothing on which the Prince deferred judgement? What about these two family disputes that I see noted?" Her fingers lightly tapped the page, causing the scribe's eyes to widen. He had not believed that she was actually reading the ledger; it was not ordinary for anyone to read so quickly. Even he could barely process text so fast.

"They were judged, Hiril vuin. The precedent in each of the cases was clear, and he felt that there was no reason to delay a decision."

Her face briefly relaxed into a far kinder expression. "I thank you for your insight and for this clear summary, Maethirion. Your abilities are much valued. Especially by me," she grinned discreetly.

"Hiril vuin," he said formally, once again content inside of himself and relieved at her more friendly bearing.

With her head held proudly, she ascended the steps to her throne, arranging her robes to suit her, before closing her hand around her staff.

"Commence," she commanded.  The guards allowed for the approach of two men of Lake-town. While her features did not change, she noted the rich but poorly maintained cloth they wore. Knowing that they would have been offered abundant opportunities to bathe in their stay here, she blinked at the sight of their visibly greasy hair. _I might have shown up here in rags but at least I had showered that morning,_ she thought with vague distaste.

"Einar, Deputy of Esgaroth and Stathard, his aide, Hiril vuin," Maethirion announced, as he began to write at his podium.

When they stared at her, with no words forthcoming, she took in a measured breath before speaking. "You may state your case," she said in an even tone, in Westron. Her grey eyes did not move from them. Nervously they glanced at each other. Finally Einar cleared his throat. "We had rather expected, my Lady, that is to say, we thought that we would be speaking with the King," the man stammered.

_And now to find a way to stop this nonsense while still maintaining decorum_ , she thought. Ignoring their words, she spoke a second time, still in an exactly even tone of voice. "I repeat, you may state your case."

Einar continued. "It has to do with tariffs, my Lady. Tariffs are a kind of charge, a payment, when two parties come to an agreement about the movement of goods between..." 

Nenni rose, moving down the steps, not moving her eyes from them. _I did not cross into Ennor to have this greaseball 'mansplain' commerce to me. Beren, let them see you._ At the same time she arrived at the base of the steps, the massive hound rose and stood next to her. So well did he blend in against the stone, he had gone unnoticed. Turning to him adoringly, she stroked his head before regarding them, keeping her hand on Beren's head. "On whose authority are you here?" she asked. She stood tall, and as these were men that were stout rather than lanky, they matched her in stature.

Nervously, both of them eyed the dog, whose eyes tracked their every move. "The Master of Esgaroth, my Lady."

"And yet are you not of the Kingdom of Dale, ruled by the descendant of the mighty Bard the Bowman?"

"Well yes my Lady, but..."

"But what?" her grey eyes now bored through their own.

"The Master had wished for us to discuss tariffs with the Elvenking, and..."

Maethirion, by now, was using all his self-control to not pinch the bridge of his nose. He did not know whether to be glad of Aran Thranduil's unexplained absence or not, as these men were now on the thinnest of ice. And he did not have to wonder for long, because movement at the corner of his eye revealed that the King and the Lord Glorfindel had both come within hearing of the proceedings.

Nenni had had enough. _Nope. Not doing this._ "Then I have perhaps a better topic, one which you may find yourself able to discuss. I wish to know by what vast chasm of impudence you believe you can enter the Realm of your elven neighbors, presume to lecture a Queen on the definition of words pertaining to commerce, and refuse to state your business when you have politely invited to do so...twice? Is that a question you feel you might answer?" Her tone had not changed, her face was impassive, but her words were entirely clear. The eyes of both men widened.

Striding forward, Thranduil suddenly stood next to her. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked, though to whom his question was directed was not entirely clear. Nenni noted that the men suddenly looked hopeful. When no one spoke, he turned to the scribe and wordlessly looked at what had been recorded. Looking down at the men, he said nothing, for several long seconds. "I believe the Queen asked you a question," he said. Turning on his heel, he stormed off. 

Nenni continued to regard them. "Respond to what you have been asked, or withdraw until such a time as you are both prepared and authorized to conduct your business."

The men looked at each other, and unsurprisingly bowed and departed. With a carefully hidden sigh, she returned to her seat, only to realize that Thranduil had reappeared and was ascending behind her. They seated themselves together, after he offered his hand to her. 

_It is a long walk to Esgaroth. I wonder how many times he will reflect on his vocabulary lesson, whilst he travels?_

_You are not annoyed, that I have probably just ruined relations with our neighbor?_ she inquired, amused.

_You ruined nothing, except their pomposity. This is your throne. You had every right to demand the manners due your station and to call them out for their presumption. I cannot say exactly what their thoughts were, but rest assured, I will know soon enough. We will know, soon enough. Esgaroth is rather unavoidably on the way to Erebor, and unless I am much mistaken, some attempt at redress for this incident will be forthcoming from...someone. Your comportment was perfection, and I could not be prouder of you for refusing to tolerate such audacity._

It was a generous compliment, coming from him, and something onto which she could latch to feel a little better about the current state of her life. _Thank you,_ she said, meaning it with her heart. Aloud she said to Maethirion, "Please continue." The scribe was only too glad to do so, privately amazed at the outcome and at the new Queen's assertion of her authority. Not to mention, he would be privately chuckling to himself over this for some time.

Glorfindel, equally satisfied, smiled as he silently departed for the library.

Their duties behind them, they left Thranduil's Hall earlier than anticipated; far fewer than expected had requested their attention. The King was pleased, because it revealed that Legolas had been very efficient; the feared backlog of pleas did not manifest itself. On returning to their quarters, she turned to her husband. "Well, do you like it?" she asked. For several seconds he had that particular look of male panic she remembered seeing on Michael's face. He hardly ever noticed when she'd had her hair cut, or bought a new outfit of clothing. She never took offense, but it was definitely funny, to see the look of desperation that signaled a man realizing he was supposed to be noticing something...that he had not. With a grin, she helped him along by pointing at her crown. "The ivy, Thranduil. I liked it. Do you?"

His face relaxing with notable relief, he looked more carefully. "I do. It is subtle and elegant, which is why you can perhaps forgive my not noticing."

Sidling up against him, she batted her eyes. "Can you guess, then, what I want from you?"

He laughed, lifting her into his arms to kiss her. "Yes, I believe I can. I will care for this now, if I can persuade you to pour us wine? That is, if you also would like some."

"It is a fair trade," she replied, grinning as he headed for the garden.

Nenni was seated on the stone bench, reflecting, well before he returned with her crown. _I have to find other ways to occupy my mind, in the months ahead. Other ways to feel less confined, and restricted. For months now, I have lamented the loss of things like drawing, painting, creating. If your world is to largely become these walls for the next year, then it is time to make it a bigger world. You did not let anything stop you in the garden; you were clever and worked around barriers to achieve what you wanted. It is time, then, to do it again. You have a mastery of vegetation, and the first thing you want is paper. As I see it, a very simple solution is at hand, though it might take some trial and error to succeed. And a visit to the woodcrafters...where are they, anyway?  And then a fire pit, and a cob oven..._ Biting intently at her thumbnail, she did not hear him return. 

"Meleth?"

Her reverie broken, she immediately rose to give him his goblet, which she traded for her crown. Looking at it, she smiled. "Thank you, very much. Though, I supposed I have no further need of it, today." She laid it to rest next to his, where she could admire it more easily.

"We have time, yet, before the meal. Did I hear that you wished something of the woodworkers?"

"Yes. I suppose I could make it myself, but it would be less trouble on every level if they would make it for me."

"Shall we go there? You had also wished to visit the vault, and they are not far from each other."

"Why not?" she said, smiling. "And before we go, there is something I have meant to ask for some time. Were there to be a fire in the garden, as in, a small fire from burning wood like our fireplace, would that be a problem somehow? Lately my thoughts have turned to other things I wish to build there."

He shook his head. "No, I do not see how. Wood smoke from both the kitchens and the many fireplaces in the Halls exist; the location of our Realm is not exactly a secret."

At the woodworkers' she requested a simple rectangular wooden frame, covered with a tightly stretched piece of any color of silk, secured on all sides.

"What are the candles here made from?" she asked the King, as they walked on. 

"Beeswax, meleth. Sometimes tallow, mostly from deer. Though occasionally we trade for candles of beef tallow as well."

"We keep bees?"

"That is what some of the outlying settlements primarily do, to earn their livelihood," he replied. The honey and the wax are important commodities. Both elves and the edain pursue this, on the eastern edges of our Kingdom."

"Hm," she replied. Smiling, she recalled her adventures in beekeeping, and felt entirely glad that it was someone else's problem. "I will need a candle. One beeswax candle, I think would suffice. It does not have to be new, and in fact it might be best if it were the burnt down stubs."

Arriving at the vault door, she wondered how hard it would be to find the one gem she most wanted amidst the dragon's plunder inside.

Leaning against the heavy portal with helpless laughter, he looked down at her with adoration. "I love you very much, Adonnenniel. Please do not ever change. Dragon's plunder..." 

Ushering her inside, he closed the door behind them. He too had a reason for being here; it was time to consider the reward for those who were on the verge of fulfilling his difficult commission. It was always challenging, to know what most suited those who served him; his people had few needs. He saw to that. Gold could always be given, to use for trading and the procurement of desired items...but material wealth sometimes had little meaning for his people. Gems were always beautiful, and therefore appreciated. At the very least, he intended to have a stunning ornament created for Hannasiel, in addition to opening his private stores of precious hardwoods. She would desire greatly some of  what was there, for her use in instrument-making. And a gown of great beauty; he knew that she sometimes performed as a musician and would have a use for this. Today he would select the gems of adamant that would shine brilliantly, against her dark tresses. Sighing, he wondered if any were as overworked as his jewelers.

His wife interrupted his reverie. "Husband, you have to help me. Where in all of these sparkles are any of the bluish ones?" Nenni had been slowly pacing around, turning in circles, at a loss as to how (if at all) his private hoard was organized.

"Over here, meleth," he guided her. Truthfully, blue diamonds were rare, and much of  the ones in his possession had a connection to what of the treasure of Elu Thingol had been rescued during times of great tragedy. Not that she needed to be burdened with that knowledge at this time, he realized. That one of them was destined for the brow of the great Elflord who guided and loved them was more than fitting; for this he would gladly part with the most treasured gems in his collection. 

Nenni rolled her eyes to see that there were *only* several dozen from which to choose. Standing there, she began to sort them in front of her according to shape. Then size. Then how much brilliance she thought there was in the relatively low light. And then color, which reminded her most of the sky blue of his eyes. In the time she stood there dickering, Thranduil had made his own choices, and placed them in a small pouch. At some point, she became aware that he stood behind her. "I wish there was a way to reconcile something about his house in Gondolin with this gift...but I cannot see how. And perhaps, it would not be welcome...given how all that ended."

"Your Ada strikes me as someone not overly given to living in the past. But that he would appreciate a heartfelt gift from you; of that, I have no doubt."

She frowned. "Why would a house of the Golden Flower have a rayed sun as its symbol?"

"That is easy, meleth. The golden flower in question was celandine. It is a tiny yellow flower that has petals as the rays of the sun."

"Oh. I know it, I just did not know...that. Well, as long as I am asking stupid questions...Thranduil, why did you name me Edlothiad? If I may ask, that is. Ada wished to know, and I could not answer."

"Meleth," he said, wrapping his arms around her in great love. "Of course you can ask. It is because of the first time I saw your body, and your beautiful markings. When you told me what they meant to you, it touched my heart. It was as if the love I had for you, and you for me, was already written on your skin. I had no understanding, then, of just how perfect that choice of name would be."

Leaning her head against his arm, she smiled, at the same time she made her choice. She decided that color was most important, and selected a marquise cut stone that matched his eyes exactly. "That one," she said, pointing.

Thranduil reached for it, admiring. "This is a good choice, meleth. Can you tell me something of how you wish it used?"

"Ah, the hard part," she frowned. "Well, starting with our diadems as a reference point...I would like the metal to be less heavy, more delicate? But not too delicate; something that would still be worn by an ellon. I very much like how yours follows the line of your hair, but Ada's hair hangs down straighter around his face. I think he would appreciate something simpler in appearance, as opposed to elaborate. The one Lord Elrond wore...something like that, but not that. I do not wish it to closely resemble what we wear, as I do not want to imply that he has somehow taken over a position of rulership. I wanted it to speak of his nobility, and his beauty. He is very fair, in my eyes. And now that I have said everything and nothing, did that help at all?"

He listened very carefully, paying attention too to the stream of images in her mind. "Meleth, there is something. It would be possible to accent this with just a few small celandine flowers, enameled on yellow gold or with small yellow gemstones; the rest of the piece will be of mithril. Would that please you? It would honor his past, without overtly calling everything about the events of Gondolin to mind."

Nodding, she felt lighter in her heart than she had all day, at this thought of doing something so nice for someone else. "I would like that very much. And as I believe you are incapable of  designing an ugly item of jewelry, I think I may leave this with you?"

"Yes. If the urge overtakes me to set some very tiny diamonds into this, would you allow it? They would be quite small, much like the ones in your ring. Just to add some brilliance, in the sunlight."

She laughed. "I know better than to interfere with your sense of fashion, Thranduil."

"Then it is settled, just as it is nearly lunchtime. Shall we?" Adding the precious diamond to his pouch, he placed it in his robes as they left the vault. It amused him, to know that the value of this ornament would greatly exceed that of his own diadem; his wife did not understand the pricelessness of the blue stones. Nor did she need to. That her only motivation was its color and a desire to see Glorfindel honored pleased him deeply; her purity of heart was beyond question. This would be completed well before they departed for Erebor. And he chuckled to himself at the knowledge that even Dain might have precious few of such blue stones, if any, even in all the halls of Erebor.

Legolas did not join them for lunch, but Ada did. Her feelings were far less volatile, and she realized that after lunch she or they should work in the garden, depending on who was doing what. Feeling inexplicably ravenous, she ate seconds of everything served to her.  Frowning, she thought _The lamprey must be hungry. At this rate only licked clean platters will return to the kitchens._ Even when she knew she was stuffing herself, she could not stop the sensation of her hunger. The ellyn exchanged glances but said nothing. Both could perceive what she felt, and could do nothing to help her except fill her plate.

"Was I like this with Legolas?" she asked Thranduil, hoping that the answer was yes.

Hesitantly he replied, "Not exactly, meleth, but I have known that other ellith experience sudden and intense hunger."

Nodding that she had heard, they all rose from the table. "I was going to work in the garden," she announced. "Excuse me while I change. If, that is, I may do that, Thranduil?"

He nodded. "Tomorrow in the morning there are meetings, meleth, but nothing until then. Since we are behind schedule with the wheat now, can we help you?"

"Yes, gladly. But Ada, are there any clothes for you that are suitable for this kind of work? I cannot keep having you help me in your fine garments, not with some of the projects on the horizon."

Before the older elf could answer the King did, knowing already that nothing like this would have been provided. "I do, meleth; Glorfindel can use some of mine, and I will have the needed garments made. In fact, as Galion is now here, I will have that cared for immediately."

"I will meet you both there, then. No rush, I have other things to do as well." Happy enough, she vanished long enough to divest herself of any finery.

 

 

Arriving in the garden, after ensuring that the wheat field was grown for harvest, she wandered some of the unplanted spaces, stood, and stared. It was time to consider her cob kitchen. Or a cob...whatever. It made no exact sense, but she wanted to be able to make bread. And have a place to enjoy the open spaces, besides the bower. Here. By herself. Sitting down against a tree trunk in the still luxuriant grass of this part of the garden,  she stared some more, turning around in her mind what might work, and how, and where. Closing her eyes for just a moment, she fell sound asleep.

Thranduil easily led Glorfindel to her.  "I feel as though I have done this to her, Glorfindel," he said softly. "My great joy will cost her dearly. It was different, with Legolas. She was not subject to these wild changes; everything was more...ordinary."

A hand was placed on his shoulder. "No one can say how long this will continue; Lord Elrond indicated that this can come and go...and she has a very long time yet, Thranduil. Much can change. And do not forget, her heart in this was willing. You cannot make it a matter of blame."

"Her heart was willing because I wanted this. Though I thank you for trying to spare my feelings, let us not pretend otherwise."

"Thranduil...."

"I know, and I will stop my bantering," he said in submission, bending down to carefully lift her into his arms. "You are correct, my Lord. But it does not change that it is hard on me, to see her so drained."

Glorfindel looked on both of them. "I have done a marvelous job of promising to help her and then not giving her that help, nearly enough. I will make an effort to do better. And you have my permission to remind me. Though for this exact moment, I believe she can be allowed to sleep. "

"If we wish to take advantage of the work that should be done this afternoon, we must wake her soon enough. I will take her to the bower, where she can sleep in comfort."

The two of them together made exceptionally quick work of harvesting. They made a game of it, to see who could work fastest, and found that they enjoyed the friendly competition. When they needed her again, Glorfindel went to retrieve her. More careful, this time, about the power available to him in this place, he imparted strength before he woke her. As she turned on her side, rubbing her eyes, she frowned. "I fell asleep?"

"Only for a little while, iellig. Do you feel rested?"

"I do, though I did not know I was tired in the first place. Next I will be dropping off mid-sentence," she joked.

"We need more wheat."

"Ah." Flopping back over, for a moment, she took care of that, still marveling that she no longer even needed to be immediately present to do this work. Before returning to her tasks, she regarded him, taking his hands after she sat up. "Ada, are you feeling better?"The mirthful sparkle in his eyes answered her question better than words, causing her to feel glad. "You said many kind things to me, this morning, when I became upset. And there is something I should have said to you. On Earth there is a saying, "Home is where the heart is." For me, that was never a place, it was people. The people I love. Where you and my husband are, that is my home." Squeezing his hands, she walked off to return to her projects, as a single tear of joy trailed down his cheek.


	24. Skeletons in the Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Echuir 23, Imladris, February 27, Gregorian]
> 
> Song reference: Depeche Mode, "Mercy In You" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNGNWpkU3yc

The half-hour before the midday meal found Nenni sitting in the garden, alone, ruminating; always a pursuit that opened new doors and possibilities. But as there was free time to enjoy while Thranduil attended to something about which he was behaving mysteriously, and Beren was sawing logs snoring on their bed, she felt that lying here in the grass with the sun on her face, vaguely hoping for more garden-related epiphanies was just as sound of a way in which to pass the minutes as any. Reflecting on the subject of places to sit, she raised her eyebrows and wondered if she could grow living benches. _Well, of course I can, but what would they look like? Ah, sometimes one light bulb isn't enough, and this is one of those times..._ Perhaps the next idea would come in on the swirling train of her thoughts. But, those thoughts took her instead to her awaited ride with Legolas.

Though still unhappy that her time with Legolas in the forest would be under the watchful guard of Glorfindel, and probably Beren too (they hadn't exactly worked that part out yet) she nevertheless eagerly anticipated the chance to be with her son, and hopefully converse about more than the weather and the melting snows. Maybe they would even go someplace, like an outlying settlement? She had loved meeting the miller and his wife; where were the beekeepers? Yet all that hardly mattered. It would be the first occasion ever on which someone interacted with her as a mother, and that made this feel tremendously exciting and joyful. 

A great effort was underway to reconcile herself graciously to her promise to her Ada, which just now still felt new and raw. Therefore she was not sure she was succeeding.  _Why is this grating so badly?_ she wondered. Her initial vows to Thranduil had caused her far more loss, really, and yet she had barely chafed at those. And then it struck her. _It felt like being_ _chaperoned._ That was quite possibly one the most hated words in her vocabulary, replete with more negative gender connotations and infantilizing than she could shake a stick at.

There was also the matter of whether she could honestly have this conversation, without mental privacy. She genuinely felt torn at her desire to have Glorfindel's insights, but how fair was it to Legolas? In her eyes, it was no different than finding out she'd been having what she believed was a private telephone conversation, only to find that she'd actually been on speakerphone with five other people in the room. Therefore, it was not fair at all. No, this "sharing" had to have limits; it would be simply wrong to allow Legolas to speak with her, not realizing that she was more like a  switchboard; he had not signed up for this elven telepathy festival. But this was really all moot; Glorfindel of all people would feel the same way. _So I can quit wasting mental space on this, at least._

Yesterday afternoon, she had broken away to visit the armory, after sending for Tauriel. With the explanation that she wanted sturdily constructed leather armor that would protect her from shoulders to hips, more or less, while being less inflexible than her custom-made items, a suitable jerkin was procured. The idea was not to deflect a sword but rather to keep her upper body and abdomen half-baked safe from arrows. With this, her gift, and her swords, she felt a fair compromise between protection and comfort was reached. She was not supposed to fight during her pregnancy, unless life depended on it. And as they were eating lunch in their chambers today, she was already dressed in clothes suitable for riding, and would don the armor after they ate.

Sighing happily while the rays of sun warmed her skin, she heard soft footfalls. And since Thranduil was silent almost always, she guessed it was Ada. _I wonder how much trouble I would be in if I ever captured him here?_

 _Shame on you_ , the Little Voice said. _How can you even think such a thing?_

 _Well that is my problem, isn't it? I think quite a lot of things, but at least I rarely act on them. But you are right, as usual. The mere thought is incredibly awful of me._ Which is when a giggle escaped her throat at the idea.

"I see the imp is alive and well, iellig?" He sat down next to her, and she hazarded opening an eye.

"It is. Very lively, I would say. My thoughts are proving rather ungovernable at the moment. Please forgive my disrespectful musings," she said, only half-able to believe her own sincerity.

"I can answer the question, you know," he said grinning back at her.

"Question?" Now she was confused.

"How much trouble you would be in. To which the answer is, quite a lot."

Her eyebrow arched at him."It would be sort of interesting, you have to admit. I think I could restrain you, but you can cause me to fall asleep. It would be an odd sort of impasse."

"Ah, so we are discussing this scenario purely on technical merit?" 

She chuckled. "Something like that. The odds are too high that such impudence would anger you, and I think I do not ever wish to have your ire directed at me.  And I have no idea why I am thinking about any of this, as it could not be sillier or less profitable."

Laughing in his musical tones, he ruffled her hair. "I agree, but I do not hold your mental meanderings against you. Though if it helps your impishness to know, you could not restrain me."

"By the Valar, Ada, you cannot tell me that. It is like throwing oil on a fire...do you realize nothing about being prone to mischief?  Thranduil provoked me too much once with exactly these kinds of words." She giggled. "That was the time I pulled him into the pool fully clothed and actually got away with it."

He was not to be outdone. "Then I will clarify it for you. Unless I am much mistaken you would try to bind me with some form of vegetation. And I would be able to burn the bonds off. And you would bring more, and I would burn those too. As you pointed out, I can cause you to fall asleep. So at the end of this exercise I am free of my bonds, and you are asleep and at my mercy."

Something inside of her flared at that exact choice of words, and was immediately suppressed. "Ah. The hidden advantage. Burning? That is a good trick. Yes, my impishness has come to grief before from underestimating my opponent. So in the end I must thank you for tempering my inclinations with a clear understanding of their futility." Laughing merrily, she sat up, before her face grew earnest. "I am unsure how you put up with me, quite honestly. And I sort of cannot believe I had the audacity to even have this conversation."

He drew her to him. "In your heart you are teasing, and joyful. And that you can jest with me in this manner means that you do not fear me. I know you would not press further; you respect me." He paused, tilting his head. "And yet I see some strange turning in your mind, that you would think of this at all."

Blinking, she considered his words, only to have further very uncomfortable thoughts and recollections threaten to surface that were immediately banished.  

"Adonnenniel?" he asked softly.

"I do not think I can discuss this one, Ada," she said, not looking at him. "It is too...weirdly inappropriate, I have never understood it, and I am reasonably sure that few if any can."

"I will not force you to tell me. Yet I will say that what you cannot reveal will continue to hold some power over you. I can already see that whatever this is, it is a desire that you believe is wrong or strange, one that you have acted on in the distant past but less since coming here. And that you are ill at ease with it."

There was silence, except for the steady beat of his heart as she leaned against his chest. "I think, at times, what is so hard about this is that every skeleton in my closet, every hidden cellar in my mind, everything that I have ever felt is wrong, or bad, or embarrassing...you end up knowing. And though I know it is to help me...Ada, I know next to nothing about you. There was one other besides you and Thranduil who knew me this well. It was my best friend on Earth; we would talk about the things that felt darkest and the most difficult for both of us. But it was an exchange, not a one-way transfer. We each held the other's vulnerability, and in doing so, had the reassurance that we were not alone in our bizarre imperfections. I cannot ask you for the same. I have seen what you are, filled with light. Perhaps you do not have any imperfections, and there is nothing to tell. Can you see, even a little, why I struggle to reveal every last difficulty to you? Especially the ones that feel shameful?"

Glorfindel squeezed his eyes tightly shut, as he lightly rested his chin on top of her head, holding onto her much as if she were a comforting stuffed animal. Because the ground was moving beneath him, once again. Though he had paid for his sins, he had not been without them. He could use his preeminence to keep her at a distance, as he had planned on some level always to do. Or, he could hear the plea for trust and the deepening of their ties that had just been laid at his feet. Nothing about the observation she had just made was untrue. She had given everything, and though it had indeed been to help her...had she not proven that she could be trusted with matters greater than this? With a tearing in his heart, he began to speak.

"When our relationship began, iellig, I did not, could not, have foresight regarding exactly what path it would take. It is no secret to those who have lived with me for a very long time that I keep a great deal to myself. Of everyone, Lord Elrond knows the most about me, but even he does not know everything. What you have said is true, and fair. You were asked to trust me, and you have given me nearly everything. Whatever remains is only because it has not yet surfaced. Your open heart has poured out, to me. I have given little, in return.  We are not discussing my help to you that was easy for me to provide, but rather the knowledge each of us has of the other. You have proven yourself prudent with matters of tremendous importance, and earned my trust. In a response to your words, I offer you that which no one here knows about me, and for which I have paid in penance."

Though it was subtle, his hold on her tightened, as though he sought strength in his love. Very strongly, she felt the waves of his distress and wondered too late what her words had triggered. "You asked me, in Imladris, if I had ever seen Eöl. You could not know that your question sent a knife into my heart. Because yes, I saw Eöl. I am the one who ensured that King Turgon's wrath against him for the death of Aredhel was inflamed beyond recovery. I am he who threw Eöl from the  Caragdûr; I carried out the King's sentence. This act was the only such time in all our history that an elf met execution at the judgement of another elf. The death of Eöl, who meant to kill his son Maeglin, whose craven heart would betray Gondolin to the Great Enemy; that was my doing. Though I was purged of my sin, I will always carry the knowledge of it with me." His voice faded to a whisper, as he finished speaking.

She could not have moved if her life depended on it; her mind lurched forward, trying to process this. The importance of her odd proclivities seemed to rather quickly pale, by comparison. Her own words came back to haunt her...  _Be careful what you wish for, you might get it._    _But...wow._ Her eyes closed, because as she had noted to herself, she could imagine quite a lot. The ability to place her mind into other frames of reference, other experiences, was something that she had used to explore a great many deeds she likely would never risk in reality; and some of those things had been dark. Unspeakable. It also was the foundation of her capacity to "be" so many different people, as circumstances required. And now that she was centered on this, there was one more dimension to understand, if he was willing.

"If we are going to walk this path, and apparently we are, then I ask for one more thing. Show me. Show me your memories of it."

With a stifled groan that rippled through her body, he did. Though she was almost in awe at the vision of the one called The Dark Elf, the chance to behold him was not why she had asked. In her eyes, Eöl's beauty was as breathtaking as his anger. His hair was long and raven-black, but his eyes shone out of his fine features with a gray that flashed as though they were made of polished silver. He stood tall, yet with a slightly odd posture. His son Maeglin looked much the same, but with less of a presence, less of a sense of power or command. And she was shown what she truly sought, also. Not so much caring about the images of what had happened, it was Glorfindel's state of mind at the time that she wished to discern. No other single thing would tell her more, about the earlier years of the ellon to whom she had bared her soul. She freed her mind into exactly what she expected to find; a wrath and a rage so great in its presumed righteousness that it had acted on its own strength to an irreversible conclusion...only to discover decades later that it had not been so straightforward after all. _The pain of it..._ because that overweening false certainty was a folly she had known herself, only in different circumstances.

When it was over she returned to her senses with her lips parted, breathing harder. Some kind of response to this was necessary. But first, she wished him to understand her continued acceptance of him. Twisting out of his grasp, she knelt so that she could raise herself enough to kiss his cheek and embrace him. The look in his eyes was faraway, dazed. "I should not have done this," he whispered, pulling away from her to withdraw. 

An inexplicable understanding that she was about to be left to stew alone with this new burden moved her to do something that was brave, foolish, or maybe both. Pushing off as hard as she could with her legs, she knocked him down as he moved to rise, and swiftly pinned his wrists. The ivy tendril she now perpetually wore around her forearm burst out in growth, binding them together by one arm. Surprise and the beginnings of anger appeared on his face.

"Please," she said before he could speak, her face registering the anguish of the anticipated abandonment. _This could not keep happening. It just...could not_. "I know I cannot truly hold onto you or stop you. Do not leave me. Nothing you have shown me matters. I will beg, if it will make a difference. Only....please do not leave me."

He sat up easily; she was not the least hindrance to his strength. And still, she did not release her hold on his wrists. Her entire thought was focused on not letting him move even though she knew the attempt was completely ridiculous. For long minutes he looked down at their arms, that were entwined together. 

The only other sensation to register was the growing knot in her stomach, as she tried to make some mental preparation against the worst outcome. As he could not avoid seeing her state of mind, the truth of her words filtered in. He did not see how such a confession could not matter to her, but, it did not. The only thing that did matter, in her eyes, was her fragile hold on him. As he regarded her much smaller hands gripping his powerful arms, the beginnings of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He tried to recall when anyone had last dared to bowl him over; it had not been anytime this side of his re-embodiment. _That little hand is stronger than she knows,_ he thought. _Though, what binds me is not her hands or her vines, it is her heart._

She had won. He looked up at her finally, speaking with a calmer face suffused with amusement. "I am not going anywhere. Be at ease. I would embrace you, but you must release me first." In seconds he was free, and the only vine remaining was the one encircling her wrist. His arms came around her as her heart thundered in her chest. Her body had been flooded with adrenaline, and she now felt very ill. But not bad enough to keep her arms from wrapping around him out of relief and thanks.

"I am sorry, Adonnenniel. I have never revealed this to another since my return, and I gave way to fear. It is rare that I act on impulse, as I have just done. When I lose perspective, it tends to be for the worse. And yet here we both are. I will not leave you, and I ask forgiveness for sending you through the fear that I would."

Her head nodded. "For the sake of the child, can you please help how I am feeling just now? This cannot be good for her."

Wincing, he provided the asked-for relief immediately, berating himself that he could have forgotten. "I am managing to not have my head on straight since returning here, iellig. I am certainly not being helpful, of late."

Feeling markedly better, she grinned. "Thranduil and I are perhaps contagious. I should have warned you that if you spent enough time with us, our lunacy would strike you sooner or later. And joking aside, I too am sorry. There is nothing to forgive. Part of me cannot believe I just did that to you."

"Do not apologize. I felt your desperation. I give you full marks for fearlessness," he teased. "There are not many who would pounce on someone who has just admitted to taking the life of another elf. Especially when that someone is me."

"Bravery and stupidity are siblings, Ada. And...I will admit that this was not easy to hear. But if you think I will judge you, you are wrong. Perhaps at some point you will tell me the larger story, as I suspect that little about this was simple...this was not remotely a normal circumstance of taking life. And I equally suspect that the cost to you was very high, for this... this..."

"Pride, iellig. You may say the word. Pride. I was so certain of my actions, and I paid with pain, my blood, my life and a long and lonely repentance in a place in which I could not hide from my self-deceptions. The Halls of Námo are different for each, according to their needs."

She reached to idly twirl a lock of his golden hair. "I can only tell you what I told Thranduil. I am not terribly interested in who you were, except by way of perspective and understanding. I would rather be occupied with who you are now. And as you are not ordinary, who you are may require a very long time to fully comprehend. I did not expect you to offer this or anything like it. I am deeply honored, that you would. Though I have many difficulties and shortcomings, sometimes I perceive things others do not. Anything you tell me, I will hold private in my heart. I hope you can realize, I am probably the least judgmental person you will ever meet. I can be surprised, but it is difficult indeed to shock me."

"Apparently," he said wryly. Pushing her gently away from him, he looked in her eyes. "Why, Adonnenniel? Why can you not care, about this?"

She laughed. "Well, two reasons. I can immerse myself to feel what you felt, to do this, and I can relate easily to your emotions. You are hardly the only one sitting here to have felt the sting of folly that was realized in hindsight. And second...you of all people, Ada. You saw what I did to that orc, before you stopped it. Do you really imagine that I cannot understand that rage does not necessarily define a person? Though I hope you are not angry if I say, I am being forced to realize that even you could make serious mistakes. A part of me wants to place others on a pedestal. Do not worry, you still are on one, it is only that I will have to refine the ornamentation on the column."

He released her entirely and flopped back on the grass. "You are very peculiar, iellig. And I have never felt more love for another. I promise you that I will not try to pull away from you again. You have more than shown that you deserve my faith in you."

"I did not want the moon, Ada. I only wanted to feel some openness. To feel like I know you, a little. I still will never ask for more than you wish to give; that was not part of the bargain. You rather exceeded what I hoped for, and that will teach me to phrase my words more carefully. I would have been content to know your favorite color and whether you prefer apples or pears," she laughed, before growing serious. And nervous. "And now it is my turn. You have more than bargained for the key to my own figurative closet door. As you have already noted, this is something troubling for me. Not to mention embarrassing."

With a groan, she turned to rearrange herself, now lying down perpendicularly to him, and using his belly for a pillow. She found his hand, and held onto it, trying to muster words for something this humiliating. "The jumble in my head is because...I don't even have a vocabulary for this. But at least one other person did, because I know a song that perfectly captures it." With considerable difficulty, she forced herself to singsong recite the lyrics to  _Mercy in You_. An old Depeche Mode song. Or, _twisted music for twisted people_ , as she liked to think of it.

"Do you have any grasp of what this is describing?" The comfort in the steady rise and fall of his breathing and the comfortable squishiness of his abdomen had made speaking the words slightly less awful. But only slightly. She both heard and felt his voice when he answered.

"This describes someone who craves experiencing the emotion, the catharsis, of receiving mercy. But this desire runs on to the extent that they will transgress in order to achieve it." The emotion he knew well, for there was no possibility he could ever forget the mercy shown him by the Valar. But to actually desire this so much that one would do wrong, in order to end up in that circumstance in the first place? That was odd indeed.

"Yes, that is it exactly, and said better than I could manage."

"Why do you believe it is wrong?" he asked, shifting her to a position that allowed him to look at her.

"Well, there are two sides to it. Desiring this emotion is perhaps understandable; it is a powerful feeling...but it is a truly odd thing to have be intensely appealing. But at its worst, if someone is actually transgressing in order to gain this experience, then it constitutes taking advantage of others, and that is definitely wrong. Trifling with someone else in a selfish and deceptive manner in order to obtain gratification can never be good. There is a risk with this that wanting something weird can lead to doing something bad, and, it seems incredibly abnormal to gain so much pleasure from this even if no harm to others is involved."

He thought for awhile, mulling over what was being said. "Is this part of why you were able to endure your vow to Thranduil? Perhaps even a fuller explanation as to why you rejected an earlier chance to be freed of this?"

Nenni laughed softly. _Why didn't I connect those dots?_ "Now that you mention it, absolutely. The entire situation gave this little monster more food that it has ever had in its life. Though, I can honestly say that with the exception of some, ah, playful intimate behavior to which he consented, I never tried to provoke my husband to gain this response. I never had to. The framework of our relationship and his natural tendency to dominate cared for all of it. I cannot even imagine what you must think of me," she sighed. "I have never admitted this to anyone. And I cannot believe I am admitting it now. Not even Thranduil has heard me talk of this directly."

"So in order to ensure I am seeing this clearly...your impish thoughts of capturing me, had you acted on them, would have been motivated by this desire?"

"Yes. The want of it does not go away, but I long ago learned to recognize my impulses and control myself by having regard for others. I try to behave appropriately. But," she added, "what I did to you just now when I was afraid, when I tied myself to you...that was not this at all."

He smiled. "I know it was not. I will agree, Adonnenniel, that this is an unusual thing to crave. But you do not give in to the aspects of it that could be damaging to others. Has it ever occurred to you that this interesting proclivity is part of why you have Thranduil as a mate? If I may offer, not many ellith could manage being wed to my dear friend. Yet here you have a hunger for something that he provides almost by nature. I think that if you were to let this inclination rule you, there would be serious problems. But I cannot see that you do.”

Nenni laughed. “So you are telling me that while I may be nuts, all my nuts are contained in a basket. I suppose that is strangely reassuring. But this is part of why it is difficult to adjust to my new circumstances with him. I was happy, most of the time, with our previous arrangement. There is part of me that feels adrift now, but I will manage. I know that it is for the best.” She paused. “To hear me speak of this does not...bother you?”

 

He took her hand. “No, iellig. That this exists does not make me think less of you. I will speak honestly, I am astonished. I have confessed to you that I was the instrument for taking the life of another, and yet you overlook that entirely and fear that I will reject you because of what you have told me?”

A smirk crept over her lips. "Yes. Though when you say it that way, it does highlight my ridiculousness. But, you know enough about me now to realize why I fear rejection. I am not proud of feeling  this way, but it can be very hard to dig out the deepest roots. I am not ignoring your deeds. But I can very much see why you did it. Why you would have believed your actions were necessary, and done with justice. And yet...oh, never mind. It does not matter..." she trailed off.

"Yes, it does matter, to me. I want to know what you were going to say."

"You do not have to answer, but, I would have asked you...would Aredhel have wanted Eöl to pay with his life? If she would have been the one to judge him, would she have chosen the same?"

An expression of profound pain crossed his face, lingering briefly, and then vanishing. He did not immediately respond. 

"Ada, did you once have feelings for her?" she asked very gently. 

Glorfindel gazed at her with a haunted look. _How could she possibly see so deeply? How?_  Lowering his eyes, he sighed. "Not in the way that you are thinking, but the answer is still Yes. Aredhel was...she loved her freedom. She had a fearlessness and a love of the beauty of forest and stream that was pure and passionate. And it was because of this that she often came into conflict with her brother, the King.   Though she was aware of the dangers of our world she would not let them rule her decisions. I knew her well, and while I did not wish for her in marriage, I loved her dearly. I loved her spirit. When she disappeared, I was devastated." He looked at her with eyes full of grief. "This is some of why I thank you from the deep places in my heart, that you have agreed to allow me to guard you. I could not bear to lose you, as I lost her." Sighing, he continued.

 "When it at last came out that Eöl had taken her to wife in a way that was strange and not with regard for our customs, I was angered. But in honesty, I never had the opportunity to discover the true nature of their bond. She acknowledged him openly as her mate. And the answer to your question is, No,  Aredhel did not want Eöl sent to his death. And I knew that, and acted as I did anyway. I had a very long time, to reflect on this and every other matter pertaining to what happened. Realizing this and later seeking forgiveness for acting against what she wished was an aspect of my repentance. Everything went so very wrong when they all came to Gondolin, and all that remained was wrath and anger."

Nenni frowned. "You speak as though you were able to...but no...then again...perhaps I should not..."

Glorfindel laughed, following her thoughts and watching them tangle into a ball. "When I was returned to this life I willingly sought them out in Aman, iellig. On my knees I declared my wrong and begged that they could see fit to grant me pardon. I will not say that Eöl had  joy to see me, but he accepted my plea. They go on living yet, in a forest home."

She shook her head. "You are remarkable, my Lord."

"As are you. While I did not expect any of this, we have crossed a bridge of sorts, today, from which I will not turn back. You have breached a door I never imagined I would open, but I will not regret it."

Her lips curled up into a half smirk, half grimace. "Me and my big mouth.  That you would trust me with this makes me feel more loved than any words you could tell me. Thank you, Ada. But I must ask one more thing, for I will not betray your confidences. In Imladris, when I asked about Eöl, Thranduil seemed only slightly less scandalized by the question than you. Does he know what you have told me, or does he have some other reason to dislike that ellon?"

"He does not know, and I hope that you can understand that I do not wish him to. With your permission, I will aid you to keep this knowledge out of his reach as another private matter between us. His reasons for his feelings must be his own."

"I give my consent. But I am curious. Why is it you do not wish him to know?"

Glorfindel sighed as he stood and then helped her to her feet. "Because this knowledge is a burden. And that it is a burden, is why I should not have told you. It is not possible to view me in the same way, knowing that this transpired, no matter which side of the discussion one believes was right. You will carry on largely unaffected by this because you are...you, with a mind created by different influences entirely. But Thranduil yet needs my help, and I fear that knowing this would destroy his ability to trust me. Would you have accepted me as you did, knowing this was in my past?"

 She bit her lip. "I honestly cannot say, Ada. I am not normal, and this is a very complicated what-if. But it is my belief that it would not have mattered, because that you are blessed as you are now would speak loudest to me."

"Well, then I will remind you that there are many perspectives. To others in Gondolin, my deed only enhanced the esteem in which I was held. I was seen as just, decisive, carrying out the righteousness of our King. And indeed I viewed myself that way, until my folly was revealed. But to a Sinda, I could be seen as another of the Noldor that as good as participated in the kinslayings, even though Eöl committed a crime and many of them look askance at him as well. I have forsworn the kind of thinking that allowed me to commit those deeds, but I fear that in the eyes of your husband I would lose much credibility. And the need for that credibility, and the need to serve as I have been directed by the Valar, made this a secret that I could ill afford to share. I am forced to endure a sense of hypocrisy on account of this; it is the last of my penance. All those around me see Glorfindel the wise, Glorfindel the righteous, Glorfindel blessed of the Ainur. And while those things are not untrue neither am I Glorfindel the ever-perfect, as they believe me to be. I must carry that knowledge, and live with it. As now must you. And for this aspect of my impulsiveness, I am truly sorry."

Nenni froze, staring at him. Her memory returned to how she had felt crushed, when she first compared herself to what she had believed him to be...flawless, unblemished in any way. And yet he had not been that after all, and had still achieved this powerful state of grace. That meant that no matter what had been, it was still truly possible to find light. They were none of them "stuck" with their present circumstances, as she so often feared. This concept filled her mind as a powerful beacon of hope, something she had never before truly known for certain.

Seeing her thoughts, he frowned. He had never reflected on this, either. Perhaps he had revealed his truth to the one person for whom the knowledge would impart strength, and encouragement. A genuine smile spread over his face, and hers as well.

"Come here to me, and then we must return," he said. "We are likely on the verge of holding up lunch, and soon Thranduil will seek us out."

Though she knew that in a moment she might not easily remember why, her heart felt joyful. Without meaning to at all he had given something of great value, and she was glad of it. Gazing at his beautiful countenance, and beyond to the sunlit sky, her heart felt a lightness not experienced for many weeks now. Reaching to him, she was lifted into his arms, where she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Giggling as he carried her away, she kissed him on the cheek. "Lunch, then."


	25. Going Riding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Echuir 24, Imladris, February 28, Gregorian]

After a morning's peaceful and light work in the garden, Glorfindel accompanied Nenni down the passage to her own chamber. They stopped to regard each other, and smiled again in love and shared experience. She nodded her head once to him, before finding her comb in the hopes Thranduil might braid her hair for her; today was to be her outing with Legolas. But to her surprise, only the soft clinking of Galion setting out tableware could be heard; the King had not returned. 

"Good afternoon, Galion, or is it still technically late morning?" she asked in her friendliest manner.

"It is just now afternoon, Hiril vuin. And good afternoon to you as well, and to you also, Lord Glorfindel."

"Did you have some peace and quiet in our absence, Galion?" she pressed further, determined sooner or later to good-naturedly force the Steward into an actual conversation.

With a pause, he looked at the opposite wall, clearly struggling with how to frame his answer. "I used the time to care for extra matters not often attended to, Hiril vuin. And of course in your absence, assisted the Prince as required. You were very much missed," he said, with an almost plaintive note to his voice. 

Nenni sifted his words, trying to read between the vast spaces in his lines. "I am inferring, then, that since we were not here, you made extra work for yourself. Am I close?" She was teasing him mercilessly.

The corners of his mouth twitched ever so slightly as he fought to maintain his decorum. It was slowly becoming a game, between them, and with every passing week the Queen had pressed her advantage a little harder in her determination to crack through his facade. Glorfindel watched this with an eyebrow raised.

"It would be wrong of me, Hiril vuin, to not occupy my time in the best interests of Your Majesties."

 _He's good_ , she thought, deciding to accord him yet another victory. "You are faithful and very much appreciated, Galion," she said softly. "Thank you for indulging my curiosity." Turning to vanish behind the privacy screen that shielded the rest of their chamber from view of the dining area, she was about to take a seat looking out the balcony doors, when she caught Glorfindel's expression of extreme amusement. Taking his hand while deliberately ignoring him, she tugged him toward the bench. _Will you let me comb your hair?_ she asked hopefully. It was slightly disheveled from all their assorted flopping around whilst talking, and at the moment was needling at her sense of order. 

Feeling indulgent, he gave her a nod and seated himself.   _Yes, you may._

With delight, she carefully began combing out the few tangles, feeling generally envious of his hair. She saw now that it was actually several shades of golden, all mixed together. And thick, and soft, and a complete treat to run through her fingers to this extent. Thranduil's hair was much finer and softer yet. She decided to press her good luck.  _I am not possessed of  Thranduil's talents, but would you like it braided?_ Often enough, she had seen how the ellyn in Imladris would braid their hair for fighting or hunting.

_Please._

Genuinely surprised that he would allow her, she first went to retrieve some leather ties. Deciding that less was more, mostly in the hopes that he would permit it again in the future, she began to weave simple braids that brought some of the hair back from his face before joining those together in a neat and (she hoped) suitably masculine herringbone. His hair fell to right about where his rib cage stopped, and she was immensely enjoying this rare opportunity. _How beautiful he is_ , she tried to think in a way that might not be hopelessly obvious. And for the briefest of moments, smiled at the thought of being able to do this for her daughter, in years to come. "All done, Ada." Her nimble fingers swiftly finished, and she had just smoothed his hair and tied off her creation when the sound of the chamber door opening announced the arrival of Thranduil and Legolas.

Galion bowed to the ellyn and withdrew as they entered. Nenni came around the screen to see the blue eyes of her husband alight on her. _Speaking of beautiful..._  There were times she wished she was not trapped in a living art gallery, and wondered if other elves found the beauty of the Eldar to be just as much of a distraction as she did. Shaking off her sentiments, she greeted both of them warmly. That Thranduil's gaze lingered a little too long, and with obvious appreciation and desire, caused her to flush with pleasure at the unspoken compliment. Their meal of fowl and vegetables was very much enjoyed, with Nenni feeling more enthusiastic about the flaky biscuits than the rest of it, when her eyebrows raised. A single thought flashed into her mind as she stared into space. _Sourdough..._ Filing that and all that went with it carefully away, she did not see the amused glances Thranduil and Glorfindel exchanged. Nenni noticed throughout the meal that Legolas seemed happy but was quiet, as seemed to be perpetually the case with him.

"Shall we?" Legolas asked warmly, after their repast was concluded.  Nodding eagerly, Nenni took his arm, but paused. She saw in her peripheral vision that Glorfindel rose as well. Part of her thought flared up in resentment, but just as quickly her obligation to her promise overruled it. She turned to the older elf.

"Ada, I had thought to give you the use of my horse, when I am not riding him. Gilroch is very nice. Does this meet with your approval?" 

"Yes, iellig," he said. His clear blue eyes met hers in gratitude.

While she still could not banish her feelings of not wanting this, that she better understood Glorfindel's point of view helped in some respects. Though...she did not believe that it should be her problem, to have to allay the fears of others in this regard. She feared for them, too, and it did not stop them from the ordinary pursuits of life. _But that it was all on account of Amaranthine....or was it? I refuse to allow this to cloud my day_ , she reasoned, declining to think on it further. Soon they reached the stable, and greeted both Féla and Gilroch. Nenni had snuck small apples in her pockets for both horses, for she loved to spoil them. Gilroch nickered softly to see her, and for a moment she rested her head against his, inhaling his scent while his velvet lips daintily removed the treat from her hand. Knowing that Glorfindel was ten times the horse master that she would ever be, she introduced them, and with a reverent kiss to her Ada's hand let them be. She also firmly closed off her thoughts to him, for the time being.

Glorfindel shook his head slightly, as he watched her go to Legolas. That she now knew his hidden truths, and still accorded him the same honor, humbled him. Her generosity of spirit demonstrably rivaled his own. He knew his daughter had flaws, but pride was not among them.

Much to her surprise, Legolas asked her to mount Féla first, and seated himself behind her; she had expected to ride behind him as she'd done in the past. 

"Naneth," she heard, as he hugged her against him. 

She was extremely glad that he could not see her face, because tears of happiness came into her eyes that she blinked back. "Ionneg," she returned, grasping his arms with hers. "What excursion into our beautiful forest do you have planned for us?" she teased. "They tell me I am not to fight on account of your sister, so I suppose that rules out spider-hunting."

"Do not worry, Naneth. I was taken aside by Adar and lectured for at least half of an hour. And then I was found not an hour later, and lectured by Lord Glorfindel as well."

Nenni groaned. "You have got to be kidding me," she whispered back at him. "I am not made of gossamer, but apparently that holds no weight around here any longer."

Legolas laughed merrily. "They  mean it out of love," he said. "But I do understand your feelings. You've no idea how overprotective Adar was of me, when I was an elfling. I knew inside that it was because he could not bear it if he were to lose me but..."

"But you wanted so much to be able to do as you wished and feel some sense of freedom," she finished for him.

"Yes." He asked Féla to move into a brisk walk, as they headed down the Forest River road, but going east. "I thought you might like to see open spaces today? If we make good time we might see one of the farms in the outlying areas. Adar said you used to keep bees?"

Nenni's eyebrows raised, impressed. _So Thranduil  does pay attention when I babble in my head_ , she thought. She had not ever said this aloud to him, but it was true. "Yes, I did. And I confess it would be interesting to see what is done here."

"Good," he said. When Féla was ready, he moved into an easy rolling canter that felt wonderful, like being on a merry-go-round. Laughing, she began to tell Legolas of her adventures hunting with the twins and managing to stay on the horse in spite of herself. And then they rode on in silence. With a sigh, she realized that if their discussions today were to go deeper, she would have to lead the way. In the distance behind them, she heard the matching footfalls of Gilroch, and forced herself once again to disregard the weirdness of being followed by someone who was not being exactly included in their outing.

"Ionneg, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Naneth."

"I have noticed that you keep your thoughts and feelings to yourself. I am often rather the opposite, prone to talk about these things more than most. I wondered if I could ask, what you...or rather, how I can. _.._ agh _" oh please not another trainwreck of thought, not just now.._.her usual eloquence was far away, as she tried to find the right words by which to ask him what he wanted from her. But instead, her sentence ended with a strange, guttural noise of frustration. 

Laughing, he rubbed her arm reassuringly. "You are funny, Naneth. And, I think I can help. Adar has been trying very hard, since you returned here. It has meant a great deal to me. And in speaking, he let it slip that you wondered what I would want of you, how I would want you to relate to me. We began as friends, Naneth. I would like to know you better, and while I have had long practice at keeping my thoughts locked away, I will do my best to be open to you. You have my love, and affection, as I hope I have yours. Does this answer your question, a little?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I worry about too many things. In this, what matters most to me is your happiness. I cannot imagine how much fun it was not, growing up a Prince with...well let's be honest, I love your father with all my heart, but sometimes, good grief...and please do not tell him I said that."

A rumble of mirth behind her told her that she had gained some points on that one. "Indeed. I always felt loved by Adar, but I cannot lie, it was often difficult. After I reached a certain age, he was more withdrawn, less affectionate. It took me many, many years to understand that it was not about me, but about him. But I had no one to talk to, and it was lonely. My friend was the forest, Naneth, and the Silvan elves took me on as their special project and taught me many things. It is as much to them as to my Adar that I owe what skills I have gained."

"You mean that Thranduil just allowed you to run amok in the Forest? That does not so much sound like him."

"No, that is not what I meant, " he laughed. "You must realize, the forest was not so dark or full of dangers when I was much younger. For a very long time there was more or less peace. Many of our people live in settlements in the forest. I preferred their ways, craved their knowledge more than the company of the nobles who have ever kept their homes in the Palace. And as Adar was strong and ruled with great authority, it was, shall we say, just as easy on everyone if I was not often underfoot?"

"It sounds like you may have made the wiser choice," Nenni said. "I have just recently been told that I have been shielded from the realities of Palace life. It was not a pleasant thing to hear, nor was it enjoyable to understand that it had been necessary."

"I am afraid I am guilty of having helped with that shielding," Legolas confessed. "But I cannot regret it."

"Hm," she said, pausing for a time. "I have been pondering something, fully understanding that I am probably out of my mind. I want to find a way to put a stop to it, Legolas. The unkind chattering, and gossip, and the divisions created by it. But I realize that I want to wage war on a battlefield I do not even understand. It is my belief that darker times lie ahead, and that we all will need each other."

"Are you certain you do not wish to try something easier, such as attacking Dol Guldur?" he deadpanned.

"That bad?"

"That bad."

Nenni took a deep breath, sighing. "Would you help me anyway? I do not ask you to actually do anything...but my guess is that you know close to everything about the nature of the problem. Am I right, in thinking that this is centered around the noble ellith?"

"So you have been paying attention," he teased.

"More like, it was my calling Glorfindel 'Ada' in earshot of Lady Merial before the King made his announcement. _That_ was my introduction to how this all works."

The wince in his voice was audible. "Oh, that was particularly bad luck on your part. If I tell you something, do you promise to not tell Adar? He would not particularly approve."

Crestfallen, she nonetheless answered honestly. "I can promise to try, Ionneg...but he often hears my thoughts. If it is something that absolutely cannot be revealed, I am afraid I am not a safe confidant."

He laughed. "I'd forgotten about that. It is not so much that he does not know that this is the case, it is more that it cannot be said aloud to him. I am asking you to not speak of this directly to him."

"Then we are talking about...propriety? If that is the case, you have my word."

He leaned forward to speak softly in her ear, as if not wishing the trees themselves to overhear, "We call Lady Merial 'The Grackle'. She is second only to Lady Sadronniel, 'The Cuckoo.' "

An extremely un-Queenly chortle erupted from her chest before she clapped her hand to her mouth. "You're joking."

"Not only am I not joking, your homework will be to find out who is called 'The Screech Owl,' or as we like to keep it short, 'The Screech.' And if you are very good, you will tell me who is the 'Old Crow.' Do you think you are up to the task, Naneth?"

"I think I would rather fight against my Ada drunk again, but, yes, I am feeling a bit spunky about this. Ionneg if you were me, how would you go about getting to know these esteemed ladies? I need...I need a tutor. I know nothing about their fancy manners or conceits. I have gotten by this far because I have been able to hide behind the King. What do I do?"

Legolas considered. "Soon, you and I are going to have tea. Not just the beverage, but the...it is an afternoon custom among many of them. Dainty foods are served, and...you must be able to navigate this in a way they cannot fault. I will ask Galion to prepare this for us; it will make him unspeakably happy. We can enjoy this educational experience in my quarters...since am I correct in my sense that my Adar knows nothing of your interests?"

"You are correct. My Ada, however, does know. And I wish to keep it that way. Not to be subversive, but because Thranduil has enough real problems on which to keep occupied.  I think it is that I wish to try and do something that is my own. If I fail or abandon the effort, he will not know. And if by some miracle I can create positive change, it will make his life easier. If the problem is other ellith, he is hardly in any position to address it anyway."

"Would Glorfindel wish to have tea as well? I can deliberately schedule meetings for Adar to keep him out of our way," Legolas said mischievously. 

With no small amount of giggling, she accepted. "I will risk that Ada will play along. Besides, he is most insightful about many things. Though I shall never ask him to enter the dragon's lair with me."

Legolas thought this comparison was uproariously funny, if his hearty laughter was any indication.

"I have never heard you laugh like that, Ionneg," she observed. 

"Ah, you will. I am not always so silent and reserved. Besides, this will provide me with no small amount of amusement."

"Then it is settled, and we can move on for now. I would so very much like to understand what it is you do, Legolas. Except for a meeting here and a spider hunt there , I have no concept of how you spend your time, only that it seems you are kept busy."

"Well, it is many things, and it depends. As the years have worn on, Adar has forced me to learn how most duties in the Realm are managed. If the worst ever happened, someone would have to know what to do. But when I am not needed to help in any other capacity, I am allowed to serve in my area of best competence. I am much as Tauriel is; I serve our military much as a Commander, though of course I am called a Prince. This means I am responsible for training, organizing and overseeing patrols, and patrolling a great deal myself as does Tauriel. This is all secret code for, I am able to run off on the paths and shoot at what does not belong here, and minimize my time writing reports for Maethirion's records."

Peals of laughter greeted his witty honesty.

"Ah, do not laugh too loudly, for now that you are crowned, I am off the hook. Before too long you too will be caught in the net of learning all these responsibilities, in your service to the great and terrible Elvenking."

Her eyes widened. "I thought I was the only one that called him that. And I am almost positive I have never breathed those words to any but Ada. When we were quite alone."

Legolas was now the one to laugh loudly. "Then you are blessed with great insight, Naneth, for most of the Palace calls him that. At least, when he is having a bad day, and never within his hearing."

"I see that I have led a sheltered existence indeed," she quipped, shaking with suppressed mirth. "But you have to admit, he cares. Deeply."

"That he does. And for all that I treasonously tease him when he cannot hear or defend himself, he has almost always had my respect. You coming back...it has meant everything to him, Naneth. You could not know his sadness, and his suffering. You have given us back our King."

Nenni looked up into the treetops, sighing. _Beloved Thranduil, so maddening, so cherished, so very many things._ "Then I have been good for something; that is always an encouraging thought."

As they passed through the leagues, the trees thinned, and Legolas asked Féla to slow to a more restful pace. "One of the beekeepers' dwellings is not so far from the edge of the forest. Clovers and other small blossoms grow in abundance, near the woods. The snows melt there soonest, and soon the bees will once again have forage aplenty."

"Then it is the same as on Earth; they have hibernated for the winter."

Still Nenni heard Gilroch's steps in the distance. 

"I am sorry, Ionneg, about the insistence on Ada guarding me. I was not happy about this and barely willing. Though I understand their concerns..." she trailed off. 

"I truly do not mind, Naneth. And I well understand your frustration. I have seen you fight and there is little doubt of your skill. I will confess that while I was being schooled as to the many things I was to not allow under any circumstances for today, it reminded me all too well of restrictions that had been placed on me in the past. If it is any consolation, none of us travel through our woods except in at least pairs. The danger has been increasing for some time."

"I know," she said. "And I do not mean to sound childish or ungrateful. It is only that...there was a custom on Earth, for those who were courting each other for marriage. The unwed pair was not allowed to be alone together, lest indecency occur. So another came along, to watch over the pair at a discreet distance. It always struck me as a ridiculous and condescending practice. And while I know this is completely different, it _feels_ like being chaperoned."

"So should I promise Lord Glorfindel I will not run away with your virtue, and ask him to go home?" he teased.

"Oh Ionneg, you are terrible..." though she began laughing, with her eyes sparkling. "You remind me so much of Elladan and Elrohir. How much you lighten my heart! I will be your worst pest now, wishing to spend time with you."

"The legendary twins of Imladris? Adar has never allowed me to meet them. He said they were a bad influence."

Nenni chortled. "They are a force of nature, but they are not a bad influence. Well, mostly. They were not a bad influence on me, I will put it that way. You might say I have an equal and opposite penchant for my own kind of mischief, and in the end we made peace with each other. Though I can well see why Thranduil might have been concerned. I became close to them, and I miss them a great deal. That I have you to ease this loss comforts me." Nenni showed Legolas her cherished possessions, the daggers they made for her. He regarded them appreciatively.

The sun shone warmly overhead, being early yet in the afternoon as they approached their destination.  It was a charming small home; reminiscent of human dwellings yet with distinctly elven touches that added to its visual appeal and harmony with its surroundings. Large meadowed areas that were just beginning to fill with wild blossoms surrounded the structure. It appeared that those living here kept a few domestic animals, if the elegant outdoor shelters were any indication. And yet for all that it was strangely silent, apart from the droning sounds of bees. Nenni frowned, though, because this was not a sound to which she was accustomed. Part of her answer came in the form of passing the first larkspurs that blossomed; these were not the familiar bees that visited her garden in the Realm. They were immense; most of the ones she saw foraging were an inch long, if not larger. _Good grief_ , she thought. _I would hate to open that hive, much less move or lift one._ Her biggest problem in beekeeping (well, one of them) had been how heavy everything was. A full hive with the honey boxes added on could easily weigh more than she could lift without strain as a human woman. Though she was far stronger now, still...

"Those are normal bees?" she asked Legolas. "Though I know little of Ennor, I have not seen anything like them."

The Prince laughed softly. "Yes and no. They are a wild kind, and we have always thought that they owe at least some of their heritage to the bees kept by the Beornings, which are rumored to be even larger. But you have to admit, they make more of everything. More honey, more wax."

"You have been to see Beorn?" she asked. 

"No. But someday I should like to finally have Adar's permission to do so. Or rather, as we all know that I am prone enough to doing things without permission, his blessing. But for many years, there have been other matters with which to occupy my time, and the distance between us and Beorn is not small."

"I saw," she said wistfully. "When we flew to Imladris, Thranduil pointed out to me where he lived, about; I saw the Carrock. I had not really understood the size of Eryn Galen, beforehand. As you say, maybe someday."

Féla walked on in silence; by mutual instinct the senses of both of them were attuned far more now to why there was no evidence of activity on such a fine day, and no one greeting them when their approach was more than obvious.

"Something is amiss here, Naneth. I know what I was told, in regard to you, but I would know what it is rather than turn around and leave."

"That is why I insist that you do _not_ know that anything is amiss, for you and I together agree on this. And I must tell you, Ionneg. My Ada ordinarily hears my mind as well, but not right now. I have kept him out, that we may converse privately. While I agreed to his presence, I did not agree to be coddled like a babe in arms. We will go to the dwelling."

"And as you technically outrank me, Naneth, I must hear and obey," he teased. They both chuckled softly. Dismounting from Féla some yards from the home, Nenni saw Glorfindel lingering some distance away, appearing as though he would not approach closer. They had never exactly discussed his role, so she left him to his own devices, reasoning that as an experienced warrior, he was already doing what he felt was right. As they approached the door and she looked around, she saw them. "Holy mother of...." she trailed off before any further human idioms could escape her mouth. They didn't keep beehives. The hives were trees that were consumed by hives of the bees' own construction; wild hives for wild bees. Though, it seemed obvious as she looked from tree to tree that the elves had constructed what looked like a nucleus for future hives; her sharp eyes saw these scattered among various trees. _I bet they split them off or capture swarms, and just keep this up to the extent that this area can support their population_ she reasoned. _Sure as hell I don't want to be the one who has to get into those._ While she was quite used to the vagaries of the insects, the size of them gave her pause at the idea of taking the honeycombs away, though she knew perfectly well how they would safely manage it.

Legolas knocked softly on the door, and received no response, after which he knocked louder. They looked at each other, and Nenni reached for the latch, finding it opened easily. "Mae govannen," she said in a voice that carried yet was pleasant...and still there was silence. With a glance at her son, she stepped inside, and not a few seconds later saw the figures of two prone elves on the floor. "Ada, come quickly!" she said both aloud and in her mind. Legolas was already with her, as they knelt down; Nenni instinctively went to the elleth. "Check if he is breathing, Legolas. Her hand buried underneath into the elleth's tunic, to register with relief the beating of her heart and the slight but detectable rise of her chest. 

Turning her gently over, for she had fallen with her chest to the floor, she heard a soft moan and saw the probable cause. "She has been stung, Legolas," Nenni whispered. "Many times."

"As has he," the Prince echoed. "This makes no sense." 

Many things seemed to happen at once. The swift hoofbeats of Gilroch approached the door, as sharp cracking noises were heard. Nenni stood up at once and went to the open doorway when an angry droning sound began to build in volume. Glorfindel strode swiftly now toward her. Taking one look at the sum of events, she yelled loudly, "Féla! Gilroch! Noro lim! Ada, inside, quickly!" She all but yanked him in the house before slamming the door behind them as the horses galloped away to safety.

"Someone did that deliberately, or I am an elfling," Nenni said angrily. "Ada, please help me. You must speak to Thranduil. Send a double patrol and a healer, but they must not approach the home. Explain that the hives are being attacked and stirred; the cause of it must be neutralized." 

Legolas looked at her with raised eyebrows.

 "Do you disagree, Legolas?"

"No, Naneth, I would do the same. It is only that I have never heard you take charge before."

Nenni snorted. "I'm just getting started. The couple have been stung, and are sick. They need tending, and the first thing is to get them off the floor and assess their injuries."

For the better part of the next hour, she was barking instructions at both of them. The couple's bodies needed examining, to ensure no stingers were still in them. They were placed with their heads and hearts elevated a little above the rest of their bodies. Nenni showed them how to check for and remove the stingers they found, and how to use string to remove their marriage rings from their swelling fingers, that were  dangerously ballooned.  She also took a moment to look around the small home, trying to see what resources might be available to them. Cautiously, she opened a rear door to see where it led; there was an equipment shed of sorts, filled with many objects she could perceive the use of. And perhaps the most important things were the strange metal cans with a primitive bellows attached, and an astonishing supply of ruined sackcloth. _Perfect_ , she thought.

Returning to the room, she heaved a sigh. "I do not believe their lives are in danger. This happened some hours ago, from the looks of it, but they will be ill for some time unless you know a way to help them that I do not. That they are breathing, and have only swollen up this much, is good news. If there is any ice or snow lingering in the shaded side of the home, it would help to take some of the swelling down. We should also search here more carefully to look for any salve they may already have for treating stings.  They need healers. But we can do nothing until the bees calm. And then there is the matter of, that was no accident. Someone is disturbing the hives deliberately, to have caused this."

"I can offer them strength, iellig. It will help them a little. And it is cold in here, perhaps we should light a fire?"

"Not the fire, Ada. The warmer they are, the more their swelling will worsen." Nenni approached him, resting a hand lightly on his arm. _Ada, out of respect I would not usually ask you this, but now I must. Earlier today you told me that if I were to bind you with plants, that you could burn it off. What exactly did you mean by that? Do you have a gift that allows you to make fire, as does Thranduil?_

His clear blue eyes did not regard her for long before answering. _Yes, I do. Will you tell me why you wish to know?_

_Because that ability on your part  might be what gets us out of this mess. There are ways to master angry bees, and the most important one is smoke. Everything needed is here, but I cannot do what you can; light the smokers. If you will trust me, I will show you when we get that far._

Glorfindel slowly gave a single nod, which was as close as she would get to a rousing endorsement. She did not blame him, and it must not be easy. With some chagrin she realized only now that she had been ordering him around like a servant for the last many minutes. But she would have to make amends later, right now there was no time for worrying about feelings. And yet she reached her hand up to cup his cheek. "Ada," she said, hoping that the gesture communicated her love and regard for him. 

"Naneth, Glorfindel," she heard from a window. "I can make out that there are...presumably men, in the trees. There," he said, pointing. 

"What is that...thing, they have?" Nenni asked, wondering if she was looking at some kind of ballistic device. 

"That is a glorified slingshot," Legolas said, anger creeping into his voice. "Much like the windlass crossbow that used to be in Esgaroth."

"Oh really...?" Nenni drawled, suddenly remembering the ill-favored petitioners from that same place. She peered intently at the same location, as did Glorfindel. "I only see three figures. Do you disagree?"

"I see the same," said  Glorfindel."But I forbid you to have a confrontation with them, iellig." The expression on his face would brook no opposition. While part of her might ordinarily have risen for battle, there was just enough of a mood of endearment left that she saw it for what it was, an attempt to sway her out of the depth of his concern. Somehow, she did not react to his words and was able to keep her tone calm and level.

"My confrontation lies in the opposite direction, Ada. I believe that neither of you ellyn know a thing about bees. And yet the men very much need to be confronted, so what do you propose? I wish all three of them  to be looking out of the dungeon doors of the Woodland Realm before the sun sets. Thranduil would not tolerate this, and neither will I. Unless I am mistaken, we are still within the borders of our Kingdom?" Her voice had an edge to it equal to that of Glorfindel's, and it was as much conciliation as he was likely to get.

"First things first, then," the golden warrior said, as he turned to impart his aid to the barely conscious couple. "Do we know their names, Legolas?"

"They are Mudor and Haradion, my Lord."

Glorfindel gazed up at him. "You need not address me so formally, Legolas. We are family." 

With a soft face, the younger ellon replied with sincerity. "I will call you as you prefer, as long as you know that you are revered."

Nenni smiled, as she walked to the window to assess the current mood of the beehive. Thinking that it was nearly time she returned to the shed, lost in her reflections of extreme approval for her son's attitude toward Glorfindel. But it was time to shake such considerations off, and focus on the smokers. With a little searching, she saw that one pile existed in a crate of sorts; the pieces had already been cut to the correct size. She fiddled with the mechanisms, working and playing around with them until she was completely assured she could work it properly...not that a smoker was rocket science, but they did stink to high heaven once lit. She also saw that there were veils and gloves. Choosing each of these, she set the things aside. Glorfndel was busy doing his...powers of the Ainur thing, and she beckoned to Legolas to come into the shed.

"Of all, Ionneg, we need to get you out of here. You are the most qualified to act like a Wood-elf under these conditions. I have an idea, and you can tell me if it is rubbish or not."

"I am listening," he said, amused.

"While I do not wish these men killed, I have little compunction about seeing them shot if that is necessary to effect capture. The most important thing is to immobilize them and render their device for striking the hives useless. Once that is accomplished, Glorfindel can help you. My thought was, call Féla to ride past here swiftly, before the men can react, to carry you away. If they fire one of their rocks at a hive, so be it, once you are gone I can use the smoker to calm the bees. The men may not understand what is being done in time to react to it...but unless they are far better than your skill, it should allow you enough time to shoot them. You are the only one here who prefers a bow. Is there any merit to this at all? It will be the better part of an hour for the patrols to reach us."

"In theory, I like it. I can whistle for Féla, but horses stay together. Odds are Gilroch will run with him."

"Then both of you go, all the better to put a stop to this nonsense. I will have Ada light the smokers before he leaves, and, the fireplace as well...that way I have flames either way. It is more important to have that, and the home will not warm too quickly."

"He will consent to leave you alone?"

She sighed. "Well, we can hope. The day a few bumbling men are a match for me would be a bad day  for me indeed. Your adar would never let me hear the end of it, I'm sure."

"I will be breaking about ten different demands," Legolas smirked.

"I expected better. Next time try for twenty," she grinned in return. "And now to try and sell this idea to the truly tough audience." Turning, she made to step back into the main rooms only to find her way blocked by an extremely stern looking ellon with his arms crossed over his chest, who had obviously overheard most or all of the discussion.

She folded her own arms over her bosom and returned his stare with what she hoped might be an equal measure of sternness. "Is there a technical flaw in the proposal on which you wish to comment, Ada?"

His eyes flared at her words, and she knew that the ice under her feet was thin indeed.

"Yes. The flaws are twofold. One, that you will be left here unguarded, which if you recall, is the entire reason I am standing in front of you. Two, that you will be stepping out of this house and risking yourself against a horde of rather large and angry insects does not meet with my approval."

Nenni unfolded her arms and stood as tall as she was able. "You are Glorfindel, and I cannot force you to do anything against your wishes. But I am Adonnenniel, Queen of this Realm, and I swore an oath to aid and care for my subjects. Two of them are lying badly sickened in that next room, and in my medical estimation every minute their care is delayed matters. In my heart Ada, I bend to your will wherever it does not conflict against promises already made. But this is not one of those times. If my plan does not suit you, then I will take your place. Doing nothing is not an option in my eyes."

Legolas said nothing and his face remained impassive, but his heart swelled with pride to call this elleth Naneth. The slight quaver in her voice betrayed how difficult it was to speak those words to this ancient and powerful elf.

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed as he searched to find some opening  by which to regain the advantage and realized that none existed. He could physically force her to do as he wished, but that would be wrong. His shoulders sagged, just a little, and it took all of Nenni's effort not to smile. "We will be discussing this at length on our return to your Halls, iellig," he said in a tone of voice that left no doubt as to the level of his ire. "But for now, I will do as you ask."

She met his gaze levelly. "I sincerely thank you, Ada. Do not think I am unaware of how badly I am stretching your limits, or what you will wish in order to prevent such as this in the future. But if that is the price of the well-being of these sickened ones, I must accept it. Please, if you would, light the fireplace?"

All was quickly set in order for the plan. After surveilling the men in the trees for some more moments, and seeing no change, they decided it was time. The bees had calmed enough that it was safe to stand outside the front door. Nenni wore a light colored tunic over her leather armor, and on account of it kept Glorfindel in his darker colored cuirass just inside the door. Bees do not like dark colors. With the smokers now lit and outside, Nenni returned indoors.

"Let me call the horses, Legolas," said Glorfindel. "I can do this with thought alone." 

"My...forgive me, Glorfindel," said Legolas. "I had thought to have our steeds take us in opposite directions, only to dismount out of sight and come up behind their position."

"No," said the older elf. "We stay together until we strike." He turned to regard her. "Keep your sword drawn," he asked softly. "Do not lose your awareness, and please secure the doors as best you can once we depart."

A nod of her head signaled her agreement. "I will gladly bind whoever you bring to me. Be careful, and if you should find new information that declares this to be a bad idea, I do not think I need say to abandon your plan. Do not try and return through angry bees; meet the patrols if you must. I will try to calm any bees only after I have some assurance they will not come under continual fire from more missiles."

Soon a thundering of swift hooves indicated the arrival of horses whose riders skilfully swung aboard them without their mounts needing to break stride. And as feared, moments after another sharp _crack!_ was heard. This time she was watching, and saw the large stone hit the hive...but she did not feel too concerned as the ellyn were already moving to a safe distance. As best as she could, the things Glorfindel had asked of her were accomplished, and after looking once again unsuccessfully for some kind of salve, she went to sit at the bedside of the injured couple. "Valar, let them stay asleep," she prayed. The sharp pain from the stings was bad, she recalled, but worse yet was the feeling from swollen limbs that felt like balloons; skin stretched so tight that it had nowhere else to go and ached sharply. She no longer reacted as badly as she once did, but did not relish testing that observation here. _No_ _Benadryl,_ she thought.

Glancing out the window with regularity, she cared for small things like keeping cool cloths on their swollen faces. Remembering Glorfindel's admonition, she drew her sword as well. The familiar tug of tiredness was coming over her. Had this outing gone as planned, she would be on the return trip home now. _And when does anything at all ever go as planned?_ she wondered. _I miss you, Brian,_ she thought. On Earth they would mercilessly tease each other about the mishaps and odd occurrences that seemed to haunt both of their lives...though never at the same time. They had always managed to trade off, somehow. There was no doubt in her mind, Brian would find her current predicament highly amusing. Frowning, she wondered idly what it would be like for Brian and Ada together. If Thranduil had been imposing, she felt certain that her Ada would be another order of magnitude. And then she realized, with a twinge to her heart, that Ada had assumed Brian's role in her life.  Glorfindel had done the impossible; he had replaced the irreplaceable. _If Brian could somehow magically come here now, how would he fit in here at all?_ It was a sobering thought, to think that she was losing ties to her former life this swiftly. _I do not know if this is good, or bad_ , she considered. _It just is._

Rising to her feet, she realized she could not afford to fall into a sleepy reverie, just in time for the door to burst open against her obviously ineffectual attempts to have blocked it. A man had intruded, bearing a short sword. The expression on his face spoke of incompetence more than meanness. He brandished the weapon, not seeing that she held her own sword behind her body. 

"Shut the door, you imbecile, unless you wish to end up stung to death," she said angrily in Westron. 

Seeming to realize that this was not the worst advice, he complied before summoning his bravado. "Now move into the other room like a nice elf lady, and I won't hurt you," he said in what she was sure was his best threatening tone of voice. 

Like lightning she came around the table; in a second his blade was flying out of his hand, while hers was very much against his throat. "I have a better idea. You sit in that chair, nice human man, and I won't hurt you." 

His eyes widened in a way that reminded her of King Humperdinck in the _Princess Bride_ , and she had to force herself to remember her station. It did not help her efforts not to laugh when he sat in the chair much in the same manner as the scene in the movie. Though she badly wanted to say "prepare to die" to him, she exercised considerable self-control and instead ordered him to close his eyes. Once he did so, he was bound swiftly with vines to the chair and was assuredly not going anywhere. She searched him for other weapons and found none.

"What are you called and from where do you come?" she asked the man imperiously.

"Alfwin," said the man, vaguely terrorized at the sight of this displeased redhead who had not yet sheathed her sword. "Esgaroth."

"Well, Alfwin of Esgaroth, do you know who I am?"

"A nice elf lady?" he replied hopefully. 

"No." _I'm even wearing my diadem...is all of Esgaroth a Darwin Award waiting to happen?_ she wondered.

"Why were you attacking these hives, and why did you harm the elves who live here?" 

"Einar and Stathard said that if we couldn't get tariffs for the Master, we'd get it some other way. Like getting some of the Elf-king's supplies. The ones that lived here weren't cooperative so we taught them a lesson," he said proudly. 

 _This is so bad it's good_ , she reasoned to herself. "You openly admit to me that you and your bungling associates have harmed elves living inside the Woodland Realm, while you are tied to a chair. Truly your bravery is amazing, Alfwin. If I did not know better, I would think you were lobotomized."

"Thank you, elf-lady," he smiled.

Nenni desperately wanted to pinch the bridge of her nose. "And what of your companions, are they still looking for more rocks to shoot at beehives?"

"I do not know," he said, amiable but confused. "I came to take you hostage."

"I see," she said, trying to decide if his manners outweighed his stupidity. "That didn't work out so well, did it?"

"No," he said sadly. "Are you going to let me go?"

"I am afraid not," answered Nenni. "But I am going to take you home with me, and you will have a soft bed and food to eat. You are going to be my guest for awhile."

"Where do you live?" he asked brightly.

"I live in the Halls of Thranduil, my King."

"Will I get to see him, do you think? I have always wanted to see the Elf-King. Do you know him?"

By now her hand was over her mouth and chin, because this was becoming very hard. This good-natured simpleton had fallen in with very bad company. And he was affable and willing to speak freely; he was assuredly more valuable than his companions. A barrage of cursing outside told her that Einar and Stathard were close at hand. A few more vines later, she made extra sure that Alfwin was going nowhere, and stepped out the door. The bees, in her estimation, posed little danger and still the smokers continued to fume. A moment later, the two men were dragged around to the front door by Glorfindel and Legolas, who appeared annoyed and amused, respectively.

"Einar and Stathard. I see you could not get enough of the famed hospitality of the Woodland Realm, and felt you needed to experience more," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"YOU," Einar spat in disbelief.

"I would show more deference, were I you," she said coldly. "I am sorely tempted to park your sorry selves next to those beehives, and see if your manners improve a little. You saw fit to do all but the same to the elves inside this home, who never caused you any kind of offense. Did you think an attack on my subjects would go unanswered?"

They said nothing, but a look of fear crossed their faces.

"Close your eyes and keep them closed," she demanded, before binding them. To the ellyn she said, "Take them to the fence."

They were then trussed against the rails to an extent that finally saw Glorfindel giving her a cautionary look. Once the men were secure, she asked them to come where they could speak privately. "What happened?' she asked softly. 

"The kindest assessment would be that they were not hard to capture and here we are," said Glorfindel dryly. Now that he was no longer worried for her safety, he was considerably more relaxed.

Nenni nodded, amused. "The other of them is inside, as I am sure you know. He is not like these two. He is innocent of heart, a simpleton who had the ill fortune to fall in with these ruffians. Moreover, he is willing to answer questions freer than the river runs in its course. I want him kept away from the other two, no contact, and treated kindly. Forgive how I addressed you just now; our two delightful captives do not know who you are and that is just as well."

They both seemed amused, and nodded. Nenni sighed deeply. "I would suppose we stay here until the help arrives, and then I must return home for my nap," she said with mild exasperation."I did enjoy seeing the bees and hives, Ionneg," she teased.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "We will do better next time, Naneth. I promise that from now on, weeks will not go by without us spending time together. At worst it will be only days." She embraced her son with a thankful heart, to hear his words. Releasing him, she stood quietly.

"You are tiring, iellig. Come inside."

"As you wish, Ada. The poor man in there, Alfwin, does not know who I am besides 'Nice Elf-lady'. He has been told he is going home with me...he does not have the wits to perceive sarcasm."

"Naneth," said Legolas. "Would I offend you if I suggested you return to the Halls with Glorfindel? There is nothing here that I cannot manage myself, and the patrols should be here very soon. Our kin need the aid of  the Healers; I do not see what more either of you could do. I will treat the one inside with kindness, and keep him apart from the others as you have asked."

She nodded slowly. Being asked felt much nicer than being told. "I am not offended, Ionneg, and I thank you for your courtesy. If you are willing, Ada, I will go."

Glorfindel smiled, and within moments she heard the trotting footfalls of Gilroch and Féla approaching.

"One other thing, Ionneg. If the manner in which the other two are returned to the Halls and placed in cells is less than fully pleasant, no complaint from me will be forthcoming."

To his credit, Legolas suppressed every facial reaction save a slight twitching at the corner of his mouth. "As you wish, Hiril vuin."

She was lifted onto Gilroch before she could protest, and Glorfindel lightly moved  to sit behind her. With soft words, the beautiful horse was asked to take them home. Nenni did not deign to even look at the two from Esgaroth. Whatever was going on here, it would require Thranduil's abilities to sort out. It was best to leave it alone, and not over-tinker with the situation. As they rode off it was now also going to be the time for clearing the air with the sometimes mercurial one seated behind her. _Thank you, Ada, for all that you did today_ she sent, as she leaned back against him.

His arms came around her. _You are welcome, Adonnenniel. I will not carry on as though I am happy about all that transpired. But none of it was your fault, and I do understand that you acted as you must. I was proud and pleased to watch you. And I will admit, surprised as well. I have never seen you ever demonstrate this extent of leadership. Please forgive how this must sound, but I did not realize your level of ability._

She snorted. _There is nothing to forgive. Why would you have known, when you have seen so little of me?_ No sooner was the thought out that it occurred to her how biting that must have sounded. _I am sorry, I did not mean to phrase it that way. What I mean is that while I am more than capable of leading, it is not what I primarily seek to do. When there is a requirement of duty, I will not hesitate to act. But if that need is not compelling, I am content to step back and support another leader as I may. I so often do this, that perhaps the other aspect of me rarely shows. That and, my time here has not exactly been conducive to "being myself," as we would have said on Earth. I cannot by default live the life I did before I came here, and I suppose how I spent my time shaped what of me others saw._

 Glorfindel pondered her words. Though he felt he knew her as well as Thranduil at this point, he had to admit that he could hardly have encountered her full personality in their time together. He saw some things about her quite clearly, but it would be arrogant to assume that he knew her wholly.

_I am fairly certain there is more you wish to say about today, Ada. I hope you know that I would rather have not challenged you or tested your patience._

_Yes, there is. And yes, I do. You must understand, our relationship is new for me as well. I am unaccustomed to being challenged by anyone, and consequently bristle when it occurs. And yet the times you have done so have been for valid and strong reasons. I am learning to trust you; you may have noticed by now that I do not give trust blindly or easily._

A glance upward into the canopies of the bare trees, still some weeks away from stirring to life, slowed her thoughts before she answered. _You are wiser than I am, for I have given it too easily. I still do. I have ever trusted others until I have been given a reason not to, rather than requiring my trust to be earned first. I wonder, is this only a difference between us, or would you counsel me to try to change? I have always told myself that the hurts I have earned from some should not condemn everyone else. I have never wanted to assume the worst of others. But perhaps I have been nothing but a fool. And yet if I were different, I would not have been open to you, who have given me great blessings._ Reaching up, she laid her hand over his. Touching him always felt like having a security blanket. Or maybe it was some other kind of solace...either way, he always felt like an anchor chain onto which to moor herself.

_I cannot advise you in this matter, iellig. But I can tell you that I suspect you would not be able to change this about yourself on a whim. Also, as much as it pains me to mention it, you may wish to sit up straighter; your patrol is approaching._

_Is that your way of telling me, it would be best if the affection we show each other remains private within our family?_

_Something like that. I do not want your path to be complicated by the penchant for gossip that seems to abound here._

"Great. Now I can add hypocrisy to my list of things to enjoy."

She felt him stiffen behind her, before he moved away from her to create space between their bodies.

"You will find that unless you are very fortunate, that a certain measure of hypocrisy is a necessary part of life." His tone was brusque, just short of angry.

"Ada, I am sorry. I did not think before I spoke. I was not thinking about you, I was..."

"...only thinking about yourself."

The rebuke stung, and the patrol was indeed approaching. She took a deep breath, and asked Gilroch to slow to a walk, and waited for their approach. The ellon in charge was unknown to her, but bowed his head. 

"Hiril vuin, we were advised of trouble and sent by Aran Thranduil. What are your instructions?"

"You will find the Prince in charge of three prisoners at the home of Mudor and Haradion, the beekeepers. You will please follow his instructions regarding the arrest of these men. Mudor and Haradion have taken serious injury from their bees, on account of them. Have you a healer among you?"

"Yes, Hiril vuin," two voices piped up.

"I will not delay you further, and will report to Aran Thranduil immediately on my return. Lord Glorfindel is guarding my way back to the Halls. Make haste," she said kindly.

They sped off immediately, and it made her heart glad. And now to deal with the one behind her, who was running hot and cold a great deal lately. While his words had not been necessary or kind, neither were they untrue. She sensed that this was not a situation to escalate. On the contrary, an unusual strength and compassion was filling her. This just...happened at times, and allowed her to rise above herself when ordinarily she might sink underneath. She turned on Gilroch's back, to face Glorfindel. His face seemed tense, and unhappy.  Looking unflinchingly into his eyes, she spoke. "I sincerely regret my thoughtless words, my Lord, and I ask your pardon."

His expression softened very slightly, though his voice remained, in her opinion, strained. "You have it."

She took his hands in hers. "There are few gifts I can give to someone like you, Ada. But I will do what I can, as we travel home."

Turning back around, she asked Gilroch to make good speed, without being ridiculous; much as the speed at which they had traveled earlier. As the horse settled into a pace, she collected her thoughts. _I've never done this before_ , she thought, _but for you I will try._ And she entirely forgot, once again, that he could see into her heart.  She had determined she would sing for him. Not what she did when asked to sing for others, but as she sang to comfort herself, when she was alone and without any possibility of pretense. It was perhaps the rarest thing she had to offer, because it came from her heart and not her mind. And she never, ever did this, because to show this side of herself was to feel an extreme vulnerability. Taking a deep breath, she threw her mind into this place she shared only with herself. 

_Here is my song for the asking,  Ask me and I will play, So sweetly, I'll make you smile. This is my tune for the taking, Take it, don't turn away, I've been waiting all my life._

_Thinking it over, I've been sad, Thinking it over, I'd be more than glad, To change my ways for the asking.  Ask me and I will play,  All the love that I hold inside._

Her songs began, and were the most incredible hodgepodge of anything that crossed her fancy. There were folk songs and art songs and pop songs and pretty songs and just....songs, but with her honest emotions behind them instead of a deliberately crafted polish. 

_When you're weary, feeling small. When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all. I'm on your side, when times get rough, and friends just can't be found, like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down, Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down. When you're down and out, when you're on the street. When evening falls so hard, I will comfort you. I'll take your part, when darkness comes, and pain is all around; like a bridge over troubled water, I will ease your mind. Like a bridge over troubled water, I ease your mind._

She barely noticed when his arms came around her and drew her close to him, because her head was lost to her own special place. Though if she had a partiality for Simon and Garfunkel today, who could blame her? Many of their songs seemed to fit the moment. Until, that is, she began to recognize the woods near the stables, and let the last verses die on her lips. 

Leaving Gilroch with the grooms, she took Glorfindel's arm and returned to the gates, not looking at him or interacting because the truth was, her head was more than a little in the clouds still. But she came to in time to use her dwindling energy for one last errand; she led him down the turn that led to the storerooms and not up to their chambers. 

"Where are we going, iellig?" he asked. His irritation was long abated and had been replaced by a deep sense of wonder and gratitude. He knew that she had taken his barb, understood whence it came, and outdone him in showing kindness and forbearance. And, he had the insight to realize that she had given him something unusual, and precious in her eyes.

"There is something I want you to know," she said, turning into the storeroom proper. She introduced him to Erudan the storekeeper, and mentioned that Lord Glorfindel might occasionally make use of The Door, for which he had permission. Erudan bowed and they moved on. "It may be that there are times you would like to rest your mind and your spirit in the garden. Perhaps at night, or when it might otherwise be awkward for you to enter our chambers. I am giving you the means by which to access the garden regardless. There is a second entrance, and I do not think you have seen it." She showed him the door, and they ascended the southern tunnel, past the waterfall window. "This is very beautiful at sunrise, I spoke of it to you once. I am sure you are smart enough not to do as I did, and stare at it until you are almost blinded." At then they reached the garden door, and she led him inside. "The use of this door is forbidden to all but the three of us, as is the garden itself." They walked through. "I hope you will forgive me in that after I find Thranduil, I must rest. I am very tired."

"If you would allow it, iellig, let me seek him out for you if he is not in your chambers. I believe I have a thorough grasp of what transpired."

It was not hard for her to want to yield to the suggestion. "I would be grateful. Ensure that he understands that the two awful ones were the same men that were complete twats when they came here for an audience. I am certain he will not have forgotten. There is something afoot in Esgaroth, and I would seek his wisdom to manage it." She yawned, leaning on him more while fumbling with her other hand to undo the buckles and laces on the leather jerkin she wore. Their chamber was indeed quiet and empty save for Beren, who was already dozing invitingly. Her boots were kicked off in a generally slovenly manner as she sat tiredly down on the bed. Reaching discreetly under her clothing, she undid the hooks on the garment that supported her breasts, sliding it out from underneath her long tunic before tossing it on a nearby table. She reached then for a blanket, to try and shake it out. Glorfindel took it from her and covered her with it, sitting next to her and taking her hand. She looked at him, chuckling as she was gently but firmly pushed down against the pillows. "I am truly not perfect, Ada, but please know that I love you very much."

He did not answer her, but a tear trailed down his cheek, as she realized he was sending her to sleep too late to stop him. Her head fell sideways against the pillow.  He removed her diadem, setting it on a nearby table, and kissed her on the forehead. Wiping his cheek, he watched her for a moment and wondered when the earth beneath him would stand still again. Recalling that he had a duty, he left to find Thranduil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Simon and Garfunkel, "Song For the Asking" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Vv6dh2W2gk&list=RD6Vv6dh2W2gk#t=19 and "Bridge Over Troubled Water".   
> Fun Fact: Nenni does not sing the third verse of BOTW on purpose. It does not fit the rest of the song well, and was in fact written and composed to craft a "bigger" ending to the song as a last minute studio decision. The "silver girl" in verse three is a reference to one of Simon's ex-wives. Either way, Nenni never liked it.


	26. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Echuir 25, Imladris, March 1, Gregorian]
> 
> Song reference: Enya, "Amarantine" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQU4DoE1eBg

_I'm starving,_ Nenni thought, as she woke. Confused, her eyes opened. It was dark, and only the steady breathing and warmth of Thranduil next to her registered. Blinking, she tried to piece together what happened. _The ride, I was tired...Ada did it to me again...and obviously they left me to sleep on through dinner and beyond_ , she concluded. Closing her eyes only incited a low growl from her stomach....this was hopeless. Obviously, no outcome of a positive nature would be forthcoming until she ate something. Rising, she walked over the stone floor to the sideboard. There was fruit and yesterday's rolls as always but   _I want something hot,_ she reasoned. And that meant going to the kitchens. And that meant not looking like she looked right now. Grumbling inside of herself but seeing no other choice, she went to her own chambers to change clothes, first combing her hair. Slipping into a pretty and warm gown that did not require assistance to don, she added leggings and warm  short boots. And just because, she placed her crown on her head, wondering where her diadem was... _I do not remember taking it off?_ she asked herself, but as Glorfindel had likely been involved in why she had passed out for so long, nothing about it seemed too mysterious. Her diadem was assuredly somewhere.

Silently lifting the latch, she slipped out of their chamber only to go back inside and retrieve her utensils, almost having forgotten to pocket them. Rolling her eyes, she left for a second time. Lost in thought as she wandered the deserted passages, she made her way to the kitchens. There was hot soup and warm bread for the having, which smelled wonderful. Thrilled that there was no one else in sight, she ladled a bowl for herself and sat to eat it in the most out of the way corner she could see. _I wonder, has anyone brought Ada here? I must ask him. Then again, he is usually rather capable and probably knows this Palace better than I do by now._ Nenni recalled what he had said about exploring with her at night...but her head had not cleared enough yet to decide whether this was a short trip for food or a full blown occasion for meandering.

 _And what of the three men?_ she wondered. She now felt irritated that she had not been woken, because she very much had wanted for Alfwin to end up in a guest room under guard and not in a prison cell, but had never made that wish explicit. _And what of the beekeepers, had they been treated only at their homes, or brought here?_ There was rather a lot she preferred to know, but nothing that technically could not wait.  The soup was excellent, and if it was not tomato, it was very close to it. She dipped piece after piece of her roll into it, remembering how much she liked to do this with grilled cheese sandwiches. _By the Valar, I want one of those_ , she thought. At the idea of it, she felt a twinge underneath her tongue as a salivary gland went into a sort of spasm. Sadly, no cheese sandwiches would appear tonight, but that did not stop her from going back for more soup and another roll. By the time she placed her bowl in the area for dish washing, she was stuffed. Leaving at a meandering pace, she found that her thoughts were yet unsettled, but not so far gone that she failed to pocket an apple; perhaps she would bring Gilroch a treat. Her mind felt adrift and there was no question that she'd be poor company for her Ada, so she did not try to call for him, but her feet took her to Thranduil's Hall. The throne area was blissfully deserted, and her seat beckoned. Settling herself, and checking for a second time with both eyes and ears that no one was around, she hooked her leg over one of the great antler prongs and slouched, fingering the smooth wood on her staff.

Turning yesterday's events over in her mind more and more, she recalled Glorfindel's verbal swipe at her. _Thinking only about yourself..._ Nenni sighed. Maybe she should be less focused on solving the gossip problem in the Palace than on solving her own tendency to be so self-absorbed in her own head. _It used to not matter so much, when I was the only one in here_ , she reflected. _But now that it is not so private, maybe in a moment of irritation I was given some insight._   _And after all, why else did I invite Glorfindel to the party in the first place?_   _Was it not in the hope that he would guide me ?_   _Maybe others do not spend so much time reflecting on themselves. And even I know that I feel better about myself when I give more regard to others_ , she reasoned. _But that might mean needing to let go of always feeling so afraid about every damn thing, all the time. Afraid. And fear. What was that, someone said once? Fear is a form of...._ she furrowed her brow. _Dammit, what was it? Fear is a form of...Pride,_ the recollection finally came. Blushing pink, she cast her eyes down. _The one thing I have tried not to be, and yet have perhaps managed anyway,_ she mused. _But it is not too late to try again. It would seem that all I have is time, now. And while it goes without saying that I will stumble over and over, anything worth doing requires some persistence.  So why don't I get off my Queenly arse and look after a few things right now?_

With one last glance around at the dimly lit beauty of this fortress of wood and stone, she raised her skirts enough to allow her to descend the stairs safely, and padded off silently to the dungeons. _Perhaps I can torment another guard_ , she smiled. And yet no such thing occurred, for Anthilen was on duty, and saw her the moment she turned a corner. Bowing low, he spoke softly "Hiril vuin, I am honored to see you."

"And I you, Anthilen. It has been too long...and, why are you assigned to duty at such an awful hour?"

He laughed softly. "It is not the punishment for me that some see it as, Hiril vuin. I enjoy solitude, and the quiet of my thoughts. I ask for this duty, more often than not, and few argue too strenuously." He smirked, and dropped his voice to a whisper. "Secretly, I believe I am held in favor among the Commanders on account of this, as I remove one headache from them when it comes time to fill the duty rosters."

Nenni chuckled. "I see, and given that I am standing before you in the middle of the night, let us just say it is a desire I well understand. Though, I came to ask about the edain prisoners that were brought...are three of them here, or only two?"

"Two. The Prince instructed that the third was to be housed more kindly and kept under guard."

A brilliant smile spread over her face. "The Prince is worth his weight in gold," she said. "Now my heart is at ease. And how have you found the other two to be?" she asked, amused. 

"Let us just say that you were a far more amiable prisoner in your time, Hiril vuin, if my sense of humor in this matter does not offend."

With eyes sparkling in enjoyment of the joke, she grinned at him. "It does not offend at all, Anthilon. I will never forget your kindness to me that day," she said softly. And she meant it. "But I take my leave of you now, and wish you a pleasant morning."

With a nod of her head and a soft rustle of skirts, she turned and now set her feet toward the Healer's Halls. It took but a few moments to see that there were two abed there, sleeping soundly. The Healer on duty immediately rose to curtsy to her deeply.

"Good morning, and what is your name?" she asked the chestnut-haired elleth, taking her hand to raise her back up. 

"I am Thaliel, Hiril vuin. Healer, under the authority of Galasríniel."

"And they are are Mudor and Haradion?"

The elleth nodded a little nervously, her eyes wide at the unexpected circumstance of finding herself speaking to the Queen. She was very willowy and slender of build, with an ethereally elfin appearance; Nenni thought her quite beautiful in a delicate and fragile way. It was with inexplicable effort, that she turned her thoughts away from the finely sculpted face before her to discuss the reason for her visit. Only then did she realize that she had not released the Healer's hand, and indeed had a deep reluctance to do so. "Be at ease, Thaliel. We are all here to serve, each in our own way. Think of me as a friend, and one who knows far less than you about how to care for those who are hurt and injured. I wondered if you might tell me, how are they?" Carefully, and with regret, she let her hand go free.

Surprise now gave way to open curiosity, but the words had their desired effect; the Healer relaxed visibly. "They have  been treated with every salve we have, to help drive the bee venom from their bodies. The swelling has gone down, but I fear for the discomfort and the itching they will experience when they wake," she said. "And hopefully it will be soon, as they need both drink and nourishment."

Nodding slowly, she reflected. "I wonder if the salve for pain that is used could help...do you know, I do not know the name of it? I have been stung many times, though never this badly. But alas, I know so little of our medicine."

Thaliel regarded her with a bold gaze, and Nenni saw for the first time the otherworldly emerald color of her eyes. "You must know something, Hiril vuin, for the Lord Glorfindel told us of all you did to aid them."

Nenni laughed softly. "I knew medicine in the place from whence I came, it is true. But I presume nothing here, against your skills. I am glad at heart, to see they are cared for, and will return next time at a better hour. I thank you for setting my mind at ease. Until next time, Thaliel," she said, resting her hand lightly for a moment on the elleth's arm before forcing herself to withdraw. When she exited the Halls, she leaned against the stone of the passageway for a moment, trying to marshal her thoughts, including the nearly overpowering effect Thaliel had had on her. 

 _What just happened in there?_ she asked herself, as she tried to slow her breathing. Feeling strongly as though she did not wish to think about this, she felt the apple in her pocket, and made her way to the stables, pausing before she neared the gates. _I promised Ada I would not leave these Halls without him...but is going to the stables 'leaving?' He said I was to use common sense about my promises to him_...she sighed. _Well in my estimation, then, I can go to the stables. And if I am wrong, I am certain I will find out soon enough._

Gathering her skirts around to hold the extra fabric in one hand, she stepped out to the stables. Elven clothing might be beautiful, but the seamstresses seemed to have a penchant for the visual appeal of fabric that trailed on the floor. It was all well and good inside the immaculately kept Halls, but not so wonderful for being out of doors or amongst horses. Gilroch nickered enthusiastically to see her, as she tried to be very quiet. Surely grooms slept here, to oversee the animals at all times? _Good morning, beautiful one_  she said in her mind, feeding him the treat, even as a different image of beauty with the most dainty cheekbones and green eyes came into her head. Leaning into the warmth of his neck as he munched the apple, she squeezed her eyes shut. _I don't need this_ , she thought. _Not here, not now. Not again._ And yet try as she might, she could not banish the memory of Thaliel's face, or the feel of her hand. Turning to leave, it was only the strength of her promise that kept her feet returning to the Halls, because she very much wanted time alone under the stars. And yet, there was the garden. 

In minutes, she was pulling open the heavy southern door, and soon had herself seated on her bower, cross-legged, with her elbows resting on her knees. The glow of the flowers of Vána surrounded her in her troubled thoughts, and just as swiftly she rose and left this area; it was not what she wanted. Her feet took her instead to where the citrus trees were, where she could sit on the ground with her back to the fallen log and lean her head back to see the starlight. It was the same place where Glorfindel had changed the course of her life. 

"Speaking of skeletons in the closet," she whispered aloud to herself, "it has been a long time since I felt anything like this. A very long time..." She let herself remember Elise, and realized how similar Thaliel was in appearance. Airy, graceful, exquisite. And how much she had loved Elise, and felt so protective of her. She had never acted on any of her feelings, never laid a finger on her in a manner that this world would perceive as untoward.  They had both been very young. But the emotions, the strength of the attachment.... _this cannot reconcile with anything about my life, here. Why did that have to happen? HOW could that happen?  I will have to just...avoid her_. But even as the knowledge of what she should do crossed her mind, the rest of her gave way to tears. _No...._

A warm hand on her shoulder caused her heart to sink into the earth. _Oh, not this too._ "Don't you ever sleep?" she said crossly, mortified to realize he would have seen...everything.

No answer came, but she was lifted into his lap, and held tightly. He had seen, and this was not exactly a gesture of rejection. "I am sorry for my words," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. 

"I am sorry too, iellig." His musical voice was soft, and soothing. "You have received little from me lately, except inconsistency. Yesterday you met my unkind remark with what I now understand is one of the deepest gifts of your heart, and I am only now thanking you."

"You are welcome. Your words were not wrong and...I hoped somehow the singing might make you feel better."

"Somehow? You truly do not understand the gift of your voice?"

"I do not want to understand. It was never meant to be about anyone else, and was something else about which I can be and am completely selfish except when I feel otherwise, if you want the unvarnished truth. And prior to yesterday, I have never felt otherwise. So you see, you were quite right. I think only about myself."

"Yet you just came from checking on the welfare of others about whom you are concerned," he said gently.

"And look how that worked out," she said, feeling filled with shame. 

"What are you afraid of, Adonnenniel? For though I have seen your thoughts, I do not understand."

Nenni groaned. "You are going to make me spell out for you the danger for me, in having these feelings for another elleth?" She paused. "You do not understand what my life was, before I came here, do you?" the comprehension dawned on her. _Oh, what is the difference, at this point._ "Ada, in my life on Earth, I lived and believed very different  things. It was not like being one of the Eldar, and having natural restrictions on what it was possible to desire. I had more than one marriage. And beyond that, I had intimate relations with men to whom I was not married. And I had relations with women as well, because while I preferred males, my heart was open to females as well. When I was brought here, and accepted Thranduil, I was determined to, how to say it, keep my focus solely on him? What I experienced tonight has shaken me badly, because there should not be room in my heart for anything like this."

Glorfindel listened, and found her words surprising but not at all beyond the realm of all his knowledge or experience. That edain men made assorted liaisons outside of marriage, he knew. Though, perhaps he had never considered whether physical dalliances were as common for females. And either way, these matters were foreign to his nature...and to hers as well, though she seemed to not understand this.

"Iellig," he said, stroking her hair, "there is _not_ room in your heart for anything like that. You are of the Eldar, and the Valar would not permit  such as this to dwell in you. You are misunderstanding your feelings; viewing them through the only lens you have ever known."

She pulled away from him enough to look at his face, which glowed softly with the light of their kind. "Now I am the one who does not understand. Are you telling me that I am incapable of loving another...inappropriately?"

"I might not have expressed it in those words, but yes, that is essentially what I mean." 

A deep frown of confusion spread across her forehead. "Then...that still does not tell me what happened tonight, but maybe I do not have to feel so afraid about eventually finding out. I would never betray Thranduil in this manner, Ada. But now I am even more bewildered, on account of some of the things my husband has said to me in the past."

"Such as?" Glorfindel asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, one time, before the first feast in which there was dancing, I asked him about the customs here. On Earth, anyone could ask to partner with another of the opposite sex at a dance. There were subtle rules of etiquette, but for the most part, that was the accepted behavior. When he heard me explain this, he told me that I would not dance with anyone besides him, and that he would be jealous if I did. I could not tell whether he was joking or not, and asked him whether he was teasing me or if he was in earnest. He replied that it was a little of both. I wanted to know, because I was so afraid of doing anything that would cause him to feel as though he had less than my whole heart."

The older elf frowned. Jealousy of any kind, in this marital sense, was not usual at all among elves on account of the strength of their bonds, and their natures. They simply did not turn aside to other mates; they were unable, joined forever in the sight of Eru.

"Can I ask you, why you would believe this could have been a problem?"

She leaned her head against his chest once again, her eyes downcast. "I may as well say everything plainly, since for me this is like layers of an onion. When I was a child, I was molested. That means, someone used me for sexual gratification. That experience left me ashamed, and damaged. It affected everything about my ability to have a normal view of intimacy. And then it became so much worse. Inside of myself, I was fighting to recover a sense of peace that had been stolen from me. I felt that I needed to seek out other, less usual kinds of intimacy, in the hopes that I would find some inner calm, some ability to understand and accept myself. And while I experienced some of what I sought, I also selfishly caused my husband at the time great misery. So to answer your question, I believed it could have been a problem because I know what it is to bear the guilt of making choices that permanently damaged a loving relationship. The first day I laid eyes on you, Ada, I despaired. Your beauty and your goodness were so obvious, and I felt torn apart by wishing to know you better and the fear that Thranduil would find any interest in you at all to be unacceptable. It was only his explicit insistence that he would never view you as a rival to my affections that allowed me to extend friendship to you."

A frown spread over Glorfindel's features. He definitely did not like what he was hearing. And yet in Imladris, she had spent time with the twins, and others, and he had perceived no indication of any possessiveness on Thranduil's part. And as for the other; a new layer of the hurt she carried had been revealed which saddened him greatly. And now her mind and emotions had been so badly tied up in knots that when she felt the call to make deeper ties with another, she could not listen with clear hearing.

He rubbed her back in slow circles. "I am learning more than I bargained for tonight, iellig. Some of it I must consider, but there are some things I must say now. You managed a terrible burden, on another world and without real guidance, as best you could. Though you condemn yourself with your words, I can see your heart; it is as glass to me, from whom no one can hide. And it tells me that you never acted out of malice. Suffering, yearning, seeking, desiring peace; those things drove you on. Not spite, or hatred, or wanting to cause harm. And regarding what you felt tonight, with the Healer...Adonnenniel, sometimes our kind are drawn to each other. Sometimes the experience is as you felt tonight in the Healing Halls. Something calls to you, though you do not yet understand why. Whether or not to seek those answers lies with you, but I would advise that if you turn aside, let it not be out of the fear I have seen wash over you. 

"And I will tell you another thing. Thranduil does not own you, nor is your love for each other meant to be to the exclusion of all else. If such were the case, there could not be room in your heart for me, for Legolas, for Amaranthine, Elladan and Elrohir, or for any of those who are destined to touch your spirit. Our lives as elves are filled with sorrow enough, as time and experience wash over us while we ourselves stand still. Do not turn aside from a summons to joy, without very good reason."

For a long while she held onto him, allowing his words to settle over her thinking. The fragrance of the orange blossoms filled the moist air with sweet perfume, and added calm to her mind. "I am so grateful, that you were willing to come and stay with me. I would be adrift without you, in my ignorance and inexperience. Though I have seen the value of your wisdom before, it has not been like this....I see some things so upside down and backwards that it feels like a cause for deep concern. Apparently I could not have been more wrong. It feels sometimes as though I am walking toward a cliff, and I cannot even fathom the outcome were you not here to redirect my steps. Thank you, Ada."

"You are welcome," he said, resting his chin on top of her head. "And now I think it is time for you to rest some more. I cannot be responsible for  you sleeping through breakfast."

"But you did not mind that I slept through dinner?" she teased. "I woke from hunger, after all, and had determined you were to blame."

"Ah, that decision was not mine alone, iellig." Humor filled his voice.

"Well as it is in the past, there is not much else for it. I will return to bed. Do we part here, Ada, or do you wish to pass through our chambers?" 

"I will say good night here, and will see you soon. Go with my blessing, iellig." Rising and placing her on her feet, he kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Ada," she said with tenderness. Feeling vastly better than when she had first arrived, she returned to her chambers with a lighter heart. She did not wish to think on what had been discussed, but only to carry her current inner peace with her back to sleep. Changing into a simple tunic in her chamber, she laid her gown on the bed; she could wear it again tomorrow. She carefully slid into the bed very slowly so as not to wake Thranduil, only to have him reach for her once she settled herself. "I try so hard not to disturb your sleep, and I fail. I am sorry," she whispered.

He pulled her close against him, warming her. "I think it is I who should be sorry, meleth. You have had quite a morning, and some of it was my fault. I have said things to you, never understanding the repercussions they would have."

"You heard all of that? Do none of you ellyn ever sleep?" she said in a small voice, exasperated and slightly embarrassed.

He smiled, gently brushing a strand of hair from her face. "I heard only a wife I am proud and grateful to have at my side, meleth. You should know from me that if you wish to befriend Thaliel or anyone else, that is your business. Your Ada spoke truly; if it is meant to be that you have a friendship that is defined by strong love, it is not my place to make you fear that I would resent it. And I am so sorry, to have failed you by leaving you to believe otherwise. When you spoke of your regard for me, it warmed my heart. But I did not think it through to its conclusion. And I have shown a tremendous weakness for not realizing now many things you never knew or understood."

She kissed him on the cheek, then softly on the lips. And then once more. "Please, would you have me?" she implored, yearning for his touch. A gentle kiss that promised more gave his answer.

*****

Glorfindel made his way swiftly through the passages to the Healing Halls, stopping at the bedsides of the two beekeepers. He regarded them, and saw that they were doing as well as possible. Turning, he saw that he was in turn being watched by Thaliel, who on seeing his eyes fall on her, curtsied deeply to him. 

"I am not one of your rulers, there is no need to show me such deference, Thaliel."

Surprised that he knew her name, she replied with honest humility. "You are my Queen's adar, my Lord Glorfindel, and for that alone respect is due to you. And even we Silvan elves know of your deeds. It is a great honor, that you would speak to me."

The golden warrior returned her gaze kindly, nodding his head in acknowledgment of the regard he was being shown.  For this, after all, was the real purpose of his visit; he wished to see for himself the catalyst for his recent conversation. 

"Is there anything further that can be done for them?" he inquired, with a backward glance.

"Only if you have the power to bring them out of unconscious sleep, my Lord. They need to have some form of drink and nourishment soon," she said with humor. He saw that her remarks were completely innocent; she did not know that he indeed could. He weighed the desire not to reveal himself against his interest in learning what he could about this elleth. 

"I assume that as a Healer, you are capable of discretion?" he asked pointedly but kindly.

With a tilt of her delicate head that showed mild curiosity but no trepidation, she replied. "Yes, my Lord."

Glorfindel sat at Murad's bedside, and looked up at Thaliel. "I would prefer strongly that this was not mentioned outside of what is absolutely necessary," he instructed. Taking the sleeping elleth's hand, he laid his own hand on her forehead, gently waking her and imparting his strength. With a soft moan she woke in discomfort, blinking in confusion. 

Thaliel's eyebrows arched in interest and her demeanor shifted abruptly. With great compassion she took Murad's other hand, speaking to her in tones that are commanding yet reassuring. Thaliel explained where she was, that they were safe and well, and what had happened before flitting off to bring back a tray that had already been prepared with water, broth, and cordials for discomfort. Glorfindel stood back and observed, as the Healer efficiently went about her work of ministering to her patient and soothed her, as the cordial took effect, drawing her back into sleep.

No further words were spoken, but Thaliel looked pointedly at Glorfindel, to Haradion, and back to Glorfindel, her eyes glinting like jewels. Smiling at her humble but forthright manner he repeated the process, stating kindly "Afterward, I will take my leave of you," before he woke the ellon. To which, she bowed her head in thanks. Favorably impressed with her balance of pragmatism and respect (not to mention that she did not appear to fear him), he departed with a smile. Time would reveal soon enough how this would unfold, and, there were worse connections for Adonnenniel to make than a qualified Healer, with her in the early stages of pregnancy. It was now time to take a few hours of rest; he looked forward with great curiosity and eagerness to what would transpire later this day.

*****

The sun streaming in the balcony windows woke her, as she heard the bass tones of Beren in the final stages of a cavernous yawn. He looked at her, and she looked at him. Thranduil slept soundly as near as she could tell, and sensing the hound's mood, she slithered out from under the covers at the same time he did. The cold stone of the floor motivated her to reach her chamber quickly, give or take the reprieve she obtained from the large woolen carpet. In a minute, she was clothed far better and ambled with her four-legged companion up the stone passage. With a big kiss to his nose, she slid the latch to let them into the garden, trying to remember if she realized that someone had installed new hardware on this door. _Galion_ , she surmised, _the ever-efficient._ Thranduil had likely scrawled the request before they had departed for Imladris. Later on, she would have to ensure Beren knew how to work it.

The sun shone brilliantly, creating sparkling diamonds of all the dewdrops in the grasses. It had taken a few days, but the garden had been restored to what she would call 'working order.' She considered all the medicinal plants brought home with them that had been planted but not otherwise expanded upon, and began pondering how all of this would work. Except, which ones were most important, most rare, most useful...with the exception of _athelas_ she did not know a single one of them. _But I know who probably does_ , she thought, smiling. _Later._ While last night, this morning (whatever it was), had felt embarrassing, the reassurance she now had was worth the discomfort. And she reflected fondly on Thranduil...in some ways she had seen so little of him, since returning home. Yet what time they spent together had been wonderful. _Maybe it is for the best, maybe it was beyond time for us to focus on other relationships and obligations._ Her hand traveled down her belly to just above her mound. She knew that she had many weeks yet, before anything could be felt there of growing Amaranthine. _My little lamprey,_ she thought fondly.

And then she remembered the song, how could she possibly have gone on all this time and forgotten it? With a joyful heart, she sang:  

 _You know when love's shining in your eyes.  It may be the stars, fallen from above.  And you know love is with you when you rise; for night and day belong to love._   _Amarantine...love is love is love..._

 _A built in lullaby, that's nice...it's a pretty tune. For someone who will be a pretty girl, not that I want to care about that._ Laughing, she watched Beren's face transform into lip-licking bliss while he was watering the grass. _I hope my daughter has meaningful priorities,_ Nenni grinned. If she had her way, the child would spend more time covered in mud than dresses...and she had a strong hunch she would get her wish. Which reminded her, she had meant to start making cob. Figuring that Thranduil would sleep on for quite awhile yet, and relishing the heat of the sun, soon the rocky hollow she'd found for mixing her building material was  a complete mess of wheat straw, loamy soil, and water. She had started out gingerly mashing it with her feet, only to roll up her leggings past her knees as the mess became more pliant. At one point, Beren barked at her, and she threw a small mud ball at him. Taking it as a challenge, the dog launched at her, knocking her down into the soupy mire.

_Iellig, where are you?_

With wide eyes, she wiped a glob of mud that was dripping over her eyebrow, panicking. _Ada, this is not a good time._

_That was not what I asked, Adonnenniel._

With a sigh, she answered. _I am in the garden, Ada, but I am not responsible for what happens if you do not listen concerning this not being a good time._

_I will take that risk._

With a groan, she tried to scrape off some of the mud from herself and the dog, who now had a wildly playful look in his eyes as he backed away from her reach. _Beren..._ he launched off past her; her attempt to grab a leg foiled by the slippery mud. 

 _Oh god no, not the zoomies, not now,_ she thought, desperate to catch him. As she ran and made a grab  for him, he zipped off through the garden while releasing the most amazing string of vocalizations.

"Come here right now!" she shouted. It was just like being on Earth, all over again, and he was acting like he was chasing a phantom raccoon through her garden. "Get out of my squashes!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, determined to dress him down at full volume as soon as she caught him. "Not through the zinnias!"  The racket only increased in volume. To her complete disbelief, he had taken one of her collection baskets and was trying to kill it, shaking and shredding it into pieces as he joyfully ran around making snarling noises while splinters of basket went flying through the air. _He's gone crackerdog; it's the worst I've ever seen._ He had slowed down enough that she thought she might have a chance at grabbing him again, so she went tearing after him through an area that was a copse of trees and dense bushes. "I....said...come...here..." Every word was spat out with explosive force. Sprinting as fast as she could, she was within five feet of the crazily running and panting dog when she collided with Glorfindel  in a crash that sent both of them tumbling to the ground. 

Thinking it was extremely exciting that the elves would finally come to their senses and play as dogs should, Beren doubled back to step all over both of them, alternating whose spluttering face he tried to lick and bark at. Nenni had not registered yet if any body part had been damaged in the fall, nor did she care; having the opportunity at last she wrapped her arms around Beren's abdomen and heaved him to the ground. Unfortunately for Glorfindel, he lay in the wrong  direction to escape further mayhem, and both the hound and his daughter rolled over him, smearing him in yet more mud. Beren finally stopped struggling, and Nenni tried to move her long hair out of her face enough to start yelling at the dog, who leaned over and happily licked her, thereby spreading as much mud as slobber over her face, panting contentedly. 

Her planned upbraiding of him dissolved into laughter and a whispered "You rotten dog", and then she turned to see her Ada. Her eyes widened as she saw what they had done to him. He had been wearing lovely robes of sky-blue, that were now reminiscent of a bad William S. Burroughs painting. At the scowl that came over his face, Nenni could not stop herself, but started laughing harder. He made a motion as if to grab at her ankle, and with childlike glee she ran away from him, giggling and shrieking all the way. Heavy footsteps behind her told her she was being pursued; she had to assume he was a very fast runner, and with a mighty sprint she ran back toward the cob pit. To say that her inner child was in charge was a vast understatement. Glorfindel saw too late what this work area was, and found himself ankle deep in cob. With a gleeful laugh, she tossed a ladle full of water at him, unable to stop herself. Pushed beyond his limit, the ancient elf picked up a large glob of the cob and threw it squarely at her chest, below her throat, but not so hard as to hurt her. Laughing harder, she took her muddy fingers and went to him, to trace a smiley face on his cheek. And just to render the entire situation hopeless, Beren joined them in the cob and jumped up on both of them, leaving a lovely pattern of paw prints down what had previously been the only unsoiled section of Glorfindel's tunic.

It was still impossible to stop laughing, but it was at least beginning to penetrate that this had gone much too far. "I am sorry, Ada," she got out between giggles. "I did not mean this to happen." More giggles. "But you do look very funny..." His face finally crumbled as he began laughing as well, while Beren developed the sudden desire to chase his tail, occasionally stopping to shake. Looking at each other and still lost in mirth, no one noticed Thranduil enter the garden. 

 _By Eru!!,_ he thought as he caught sight of this, before instinctively bellowing "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" 

All three of them froze, suddenly recalled to reality. While they stood, silent, a last glob of cob fell off Nenni's chest and hit the rest of the slurry with an audible "plop." 

Drawing herself up as best she could and holding her head regally, she answered. "I was constructing, my King. And then some things happened." Glorfindel suddenly found the sky extremely fascinating, while Beren moped with a generally hunkered posture, impervious to criticism.

"Into the bathing pool. All of you. Now."

As they filed ahead of his pointing hand toward the passageway, Nenni sent contritely as she tried to scrape mud off the soles of her feet, _I am sorry, Ada._

There was a delay before the humor-filled thought returned to her, and a muddy hand was placed on her shoulder. _You did warn me._

 _I did. You throw very well, Ada_ , she added.

_Iellig..._

She said nothing more, but smiled as she padded carefully to the pool, making certain that Beren took no detours. She started to pull off her tunic when Thranduil pointed at the water and shook his head No. "Clothes too. I am not having Galion and Tinivel see your garments, looking as they do. A sodden mess, I can live with. A hog pen, I cannot." 

The golden-haired elf waded compliantly into the pool, fully clothed, and went and sat on one of the benches at some distance from the exceedingly muddy hound. No one could be sure exactly what he was thinking, for he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, appearing to relax and enjoy himself. Sighing, Nenni filled a bowl with soap and worked on "lavender dog." When Beren was clean and rinsed, she ordered him to return to the garden _before_ shaking, no misbehavior, because arguably all of this was his doing in the first place. Her hair was a disaster of mud and straw, and Glorfindel took pity on her and washed it for her, teasing out the straw so that it could float away to one of the drains. She did the same for him, and then smeared the soap on her garments and rubbed at them  until the mud stains were gone. Almost all this time, Thranduil stood with his arms crossed like a taskmaster, glaring at them (or trying to). Though she did notice that at one point he went to the sideboard long enough to pour a goblet of wine, down it in two gulps, and refill it before returning to the pool and  continuing to glare.

Finally Nenni walked to the shallowest step, allowing her clothing to mostly drain of water, before removing it and taking towels. She left the sodden garments at the edge of the pool, retreating to her chambers. When Glorfindel was the only one left, Thranduil allowed his facade to melt. He took the older elf's clothing from him as he stripped down, and handed him towels. When he had mostly dried himself, Thranduil gestured the way to his wardrobe with a knowing smirk on his face. "Clothe yourself in anything that pleases you, my Lord."

"Thank you, Aran Thranduil", he smiled, looking up. "They started it," he said, his eyes twinkling.

The King's eyes widened and his lips parted. 

"I am only helping to prepare you for your future," he teased, swiftly disappearing into the wardrobe.

"Eru help me," Thranduil said softly, but as he shook his head it was with a smile. 

A cursory sniff of the gown she wore the night before revealed no detectable smell of horse, so she put it on with clean undergarments and leggings. _That was utterly absurd and I'm fairly certain I intend to do that again at some point. Maybe with fewer clothes on, though..._

A throat clearing behind her revealed that her handsome husband was in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, one eyebrow raised.

"He started it," she said, pointing at Beren, who came lumbering back, having shaken himself mostly dry.

"And I am going to finish it," he said, moving forward to kiss her suggestively, before pulling away.

"That is not fair!" she said. 

"Neither is waking me from sleep with the cacophony I heard, meleth."

Grinning, she apologized. "Please forgive me. But he really did start it. And Ada became involved by complete misfortune. I will do my best to make amends."

He picked up the comb. "You can begin by sitting by the fire, while I lament over your bedraggled hair."

The least she could do is be compliant, after making such a mess. "Afterward I will hang the garments to dry."

"Tinivel might appreciate that," he said, to which she did not respond.

"What duties are there today?" she asked.

"Later on this morning, there is work in the garden. There are no other obligations for today; in the afternoon it would be better if you rest or study with your Adar."

"And after breakfast?" she asked, wondering why he had left that part out.

"After breakfast there is one appointment; you must evaluate something." 

His manner seemed mysterious but, she had asked for the wooden screen to be built; probably it was ready.

"As you wish," she said amiably. "Where do we eat?"

 "In the Great Hall, I thought. Presumably your Adar will be restored to his usual resplendence momentarily," he deadpanned, as he teased out yet another tangled section of her hair. "That does it," he said, putting down the comb and going over to the pool, bending down to search among the array of available concoctions, and returning with some sort of creamy emollient in a bowl, that he began to work into her still damp hair. Soon, it was shiny and cooperative in his hands, and combed through with ease. "You must take more care of your hair, meleth," he chided. 

"It is easier to cut it short," she teased, giggling at the huffing noise she heard in response.

"I will let your adar deal with you," he said, exasperated. 

"He is already rather busy dealing with me, do you not think?" she asked brightly.

Thranduil was tempted to groan in dismay, but truthfully, he would rather see this a thousand times over than tears and sadness. Fortunately, he was rescued. "Can I not even dress myself without you finding more mischief, iellig?" Glorfindel said unconvincingly. His voice was too filled with warmth and merriment. She glanced up and laughed at the contrast between the truly beautiful black and silver robes he wore and the tangled mess of his own hair. 

"Surely we have more than one comb, Thranduil?"

"Actually, we do not, but I am sure we can share," he said, handing it to her. "Besides, I do not need it any longer." His fingers began swiftly sectioning and braiding. 

"Here you are, Ada," she waggled the comb at him. "Me or you?" 

"I liked what you did the other day, so, you may have another chance in spite of your impudent behavior this morning," he teased, knowing how much she had enjoyed styling his hair.

"I did apologize," she said contritely. Mostly. "Can I have some of that...whatever it is, you put in my hair?" she asked the King, already encountering snarls.  Amused, Thranduil handed her the bowl and soon Glorfindel's hair was vastly improved as well. She carefully submerged stray thoughts about the grooming behavior of primates as she pulled some of his golden mane back and wove it into another loose herringbone.

"My family finally looks presentable," the King said with satisfaction.  Just then, Legolas entered their chambers, with a scroll to hand to the King.

"Adar, I was asked to give this to you as I passed by," he said. "Good morning Naneth, Glorfindel," he said politely. His clothes were stained and torn, his usually flawless face streaked with soot, and his hair looked like rodents had tried to nest in it.

 _Very presentable,_ she agreed, while saying aloud, "Good morning, Ionneg."

Glorfindel held his hand over his heart and extended it to Legolas, tilting his head. "Rough time with the spiders?" he inquired kindly. 

"You might say that," Legolas laughed. "Please excuse me, if I hurry I can clean up in time to join you for breakfast."

As soon as the latch clicked shut, Nenni broke out into more laughter, for Thranduil's face had never exactly recovered from the sight of his son. Going to him, she reached up to kiss him on the chin, which was the best she could reach. "I am afraid you are outnumbered." 

*****

After breakfast, Thranduil asked Glorfindel to take Nenni to meet him near the Healer's Halls. She felt this was extremely odd, but said nothing, reasoning that perhaps he wished to join them in visiting the beekeepers? And she had intended to stop in regardless, to see how they were faring. 

"They are better, iellig. I returned to see them after I spoke with you. The awakened enough to take some nourishment." 

Puzzled, she worked her way backwards in the events before dawn to realize who else he would have seen, and flushed pink. "Checking up on me?" she prodded.

"Investigating," he smiled down at her. "Surely you realize by now that I am protective of you?"

"And can she match me at swords?" Nenni teased.

"Probably not, my imp."

"And?"

"I could find no fault," he grinned. 

"Well thank goodness for that," she rolled her eyes at him. Yet in spite of her feigned exasperation, she was genuinely touched. "Are we waiting for Thranduil, to go visit Mudor and Haradion?"

"You can ask him yourself; I believe he is almost here," Glorfindel verbally sidestepped without seeming to do so.

"Ask me what?" the King inquired cheerfully. 

"If we are visiting the beekeepers, Hîr vuin."

"Soon, meleth, but not just now. We are expected." He gestured down a different passage, offering his arm to her. She did not see, that he handed something to Glorfindel, who smilingly tucked it under his robes. 

To her surprise, he led her to the instrument makers' door. "Have they gotten somewhere on one of the instruments?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, they have," Thranduil answered as he opened the door for her, relieved that she had provided such an easy evasion. "Follow me, meleth." 

His slightly peculiar behavior was perhaps enough to distract her from the fact that Glorfindel had placed his hand at the back of her neck, gently steering her to follow her husband. As she rounded a corner and entered the next room, she noticed that Hannasiel was there, and was about to greet her when she saw it. Stopping, she stared. "It cannot be..." she whispered. 

Glorfindel leaned down, his hand still resting on her, ensuring that she was able to respond in a normal fashion instead of bursting into tears. He spoke very softly. "They have worked very hard on this, iellig, but they cannot play it. You are needed to test their efforts thus far."

Nenni swallowed and looked at the instrument maker. "Mae govannen, Hannasiel. What do you wish me to do?"

The raven-haired elleth now smoothly took over. "Hiril vuin, would you first play something simple, perhaps something that does not strike too many keys at once?"

She had no idea what to do, because all her music was back in her chamber. Glorfindel held out to her her battered copy of Bach's Greatest Piano Solos. Taking it from him, she began to realize that this had been a conspiracy, but she could hardly bring herself to care. Turning to the Prelude no. 1, she sat down at the bench they provided, which was somehow the correct height. _Somehow_ , she frowned. "I can use the pedals?" she asked, looking at Hannasiel questioningly. 

"At first, please use only the keys, Hiril vuin." 

Nenni immediately crossed her feet and tucked them under the bench, because otherwise force of habit would send her feet to them. She felt the smooth keys, vaguely wondering how it could be possible to acquire ivory here and being half afraid to know the answer.  This felt odd, very odd, but....she began to play the simple tune. And almost immediately Hannasiel flitted into motion, watching and looking at and inspecting all sorts of things. This immediately set her mind at ease and kept her relaxed, since it made her feel like that she was not the center of attention. It took probably a few bars for it to begin to wash over her that she was playing a piano. Here. How? _How, indeed,_ the answer came back.

Hannasiel looked at her expectantly, and she stopped. "Can you please now play something that uses more of the keyboard, and perhaps is a quicker tune, at least in places?"

Thinking for a moment, she nodded, and turned to the Toccata in D minor. Which she always thought sounded vaguely silly on a piano, but, it did fit the request. In short order she was enjoying that in the first time in who knows when, her fingers did not tangle up on these rapid little passages. _And these keys are weighted like butter...delightful!_ Again after a few moments of looking and prodding the instrument maker surfaced. 

"Now something quite slow but that uses the pedal."

_That was easy; the Andante from the Italian Concerto..._

Finally Hannasiel stood and Nenni stopped again. "Thus far, it appears that all is working correctly. How does they keyboard feel to play?"

"It is wonderful," she answered softly, noting how pleased Hannasiel looked. She was still not sure how this was happening but felt afraid to ask, in case it turned out to be a vivid dream.

"If I could ask one more thing for today, Hiril vuin, would you play the piece you played for Aran Thranduil once?"

"Yes." The surreal request was beginning to settle in. "Would someone turn the pages for me?" 

Glorfindel heard the King's silent request that he do this. "What do I do, iellig?" 

"I will tell you when, and you turn to the next page as swiftly as you are able within reason. The trick is to make sure the page stays turned. Like this," she demonstrated. "It is easiest if you sit next to me but with enough room so that I can reach with my arm. Do not worry, quite often something goes wrong," she smiled. "Are you ready?"

Thranduil had fed him quite a lot of information about her problems feeling anxious while playing this instrument for others; enough that he knew why he was really being given this assignment. Thranduil stood behind them, blocking the view so that no one could see how feather-lightly Glorfindel's hand rested on her lower back. As Nenni began to play, the tears she cried the last time she played this piece gave way to a great happiness. And unseen by her, the significant number of elves that had worked on this instrument entered the room with absolute silence. This was their gift as well, to hear the fruition of so much effort. Glorfindel was amazed to watch this...how she stared at the morass of black dots on the page, only looking down occasionally, as her hands flew everywhere, in complex combinations...it astonished him. This made the dazzling skill of Arwen's harp seem to pale by comparison. When the last note died away, he was genuinely sorry. Removing her hands, she smiled, and only then caught sight of how many others were in the room, and chuckled. Turning, she rose off the bench, suddenly understanding. "You all worked on this instrument?" she asked the room. Nods from every smiling face met her eyes. "Then I thank you from the deepest place in my heart for what you have done. You cannot know how much it means to have had a chance to play this instrument, and I thank you for the opportunity." _It is amazing, what elves can manage_ , she thought. _I hope I can play it again, sometime._

Thranduil saw that she did not understand. "Hiril vuin," 

She looked up at him, in smiling acknowledgement.

He took her hands in his. "Adonnenniel, this is for you. This is your piano. Or rather it will be, when it is finished in a short time."

"Everyone did this for me?" she whispered. It hardly registered. Every elf present saw the unassuming and charming humility of their Queen, and every elf, including Glorfindel, mysteriously disappeared from the room while she was speaking to the King. "You did this. Somehow, you did this. Thranduil..." He had given her many material gifts, but not like this. "It is a priceless treasure and I do not know how to thank you."

"Meleth, you have given me so much more than this already. But you are welcome, and it gives me great joy to see your happiness in having it."

She buried herself against him, holding him tightly. Reflecting, this had to have taken them quite some time...and so many elves. That was when she realized, they had been at this for weeks, assuredly before their departure for Imladris. He had begun this process, if she were to guess, not long after their return from Earth. But she still could not fathom how he had done it; even she barely understood how a piano functioned. _Let it alone_ , she told herself. _He cared enough to put his considerable intelligence to the task, and he did it for you._ Breaking away from him, she caressed his face, seeing so much love in his blue eyes. "Shall we stop holding the instrument makers hostage?" she smiled. Looking back, she realized that Glorfindel must have taken her written music away.

Offering her his arm, they left the chambers. "You wish now to visit the beekeepers?" he asked.

"Yes, and I wish also to hear your royal wisdom concerning those who caused their injuries, not to mention their attempts to do the same to the rest of your family."

"Ah, that," he said. "In all the fuss, I have also neglected to compliment you on everything that was told to me about your actions. You did very, very well, meleth, and I am proud of you. Perhaps I have become so accustomed to your capability that I have forgotten how new this yet is for you."

"Thank you, I think," she said acerbically, deciding that his words probably worked out to praise.

He chuckled, lifting her to sit in his arms, so he could whisper. "I would have given much to see you order your Ada around."

Nenni looked startled. "But I did not order Ada around. Well, perhaps I was a little direct in asking. And perhaps I did not exactly ask, but..."

Thranduil was now laughing and kissing her on the cheeks. "I love you, meleth. More than I can say. Come, let us visit the injured."

 _Did I really order him around?_ she fretted, biting her lip. _That was not my intention..._

_We will discuss it later, iellig. I am not upset._

Smiling and shaking her head, she rolled her eyes as Thranduil began to speak. She could not help smiling at the recollection of Arwen's one-time comment that 'everyone hears Glorfindel.' 

The King elaborated: "I have sent Tauriel, along with an adequate number of warriors under her command, to travel with haste to the King of Dale. That is the best means to discover the truth of matters in Esgaroth; we will then have better understanding of how to proceed. The two miscreants will not see release from their prison cells any sooner than their return. And as for the third, he will be kept here and treated kindly. It is not safe for him to return to his own land, until more is known. The first two have been held in widely separated cells, and therefore none knows the fate of the others."

"Hm. It would seem that at the very least, life in Esgaroth has become...interesting."

"Agreed. And with us planning to journey past that area in the not so distant future, I would understand what exactly the nature of the difficulty is, first. I do not want any unpleasant surprises to mar bringing you there."

Nenni sighed, exasperated. "I am still capable of defending us, for some time to come," she reminded him kindly, resting her hand over her still flat belly.

"Yes, but I would never hear the end of it from your Adar, if you needed to."

As this was probably true, she could not say much in response. But either way, they were at the Healer's Halls and she could see that Mudar and Haradion were awake. _I will take the elleth_ , she sent. They each sat at the respective bedsides of the patients, who were visibly uncomfortable in a physical sense. Though, the sight of their monarchs coming to them in this manner assuredly served as a temporary distraction. 

Mudar attempted to sit up, her face awash in astonishment as she said "Hiril vuin," and Nenni firmly held her down.

"I thank you for your courtesy, Mudar, but I command you to be at ease and to rest," she said hurriedly. "I am sorry, that we did not meet under better circumstances, and for what has happened to you and your ellon. How are you feeling?"

They conversed for awhile, and Nenni could tell that the elleth was still overwhelmed. Finally, she took her hand. "You must realize, that before I was returned to my husband, I ran a farm. And I kept bees for a time, and learned some of the challenges and difficulties. When I saw what you are doing out there, I found it to be heart-stopping. You must know how valued you are for your skills." Nenni leaned closer, whispering, "And frankly for your bravery as well. Those are not bees but rather small birds, that you watch over." This finally elicited the hoped-for laugh of shared experience. They conversed awhile longer, but what Nenni really wished for was that something could be done for their discomfort. As if by some magical cue, Thaliel appeared with bowls of salve. While she apologized for the interruption, she was politely insistent that their treatment not be delayed. 

"Can I help do that?" Nenni asked. After her experiences with Elrohir's injured  back, she definitely felt qualified for the task. Thaliel smiled and handed her a bowl. Wordlessly, the Queen and the Healer began rubbing in the ointment, and after first silently checking with him, she gave a bowl to Thranduil as well. Thaliel watched her motions and was favorably impressed, whereas Nenni could not stop herself from glancing surreptitiously at the delicate elleth. 

"Do you work here daily, Thaliel?" Nenni asked, curious.

"When there are patients or preparations to be made, I usually am, Hiril vuin. Though at other times, I am at work in the garden sites where we try to keep our medicinal plants alive and  in good health."

Nenni had not heard about this. "At your earliest convenience, you are to please send word to me of your availability. I would very much like to see these places; it may be that I can help."

"As you wish, i Bereth nîn," she replied, with an expression full of interest.

While Nenni did not wish to end up babbling in her usual nervous over-sharing, there was more. "If I brought you medicinal plants, you would be able to name them, and explain their use and value to me?" she stated hopefully. 

The emerald eyes bored into hers, causing her insides to lurch at her loveliness. "Yes, I would." To her complete astonishment, Thaliel covered her hand briefly with her own. "I would be honored." Nenni's lips parted as she strove to retain mastery of herself, still not understanding how these feelings were running loose inside of her. Though, it penetrated into her mind at this time that Thaliel wore a wedding ring of her own. On some level, this was a relief  to her. It felt like the potential for weirdness was now minimized. A little.

"Then I will look forward to expanding my education, in this regard, and thank you in advance for your time," she said softly, casting her eyes down. The last thing she needed was for poor Mudar to see her emotions leaking out all over the floor. They were swiftly done with the task of applying the salve, at which time Thaliel brought more cordial to help the elleth rest. Mudar extended her thanks once again for the Queen's visit, whereas Nenni now felt rather determined to deliver flowers to those confined to bed. She held Mudar's hand again, encouraging her to talk at length as the medicines slowly took effect, at least aware that behind her, Thranduil and Haradion were having their own quiet conversation.  A hand on her shoulder caused her to realize that the golden elf had come, bringing gifts.   
  
"I believe these were what you wished, iellig?" he asked, bearing a beautiful arrangement in his arms, already in a vase, that he placed on the stand between the beds. 

She rose to take and kiss his hand in thanks and reverence, and introduced him to the elleth. "Mudar, this is my Ada, the Lord Glorfindel. He brought the flowers from my garden, that I wish you to have. I hope they make the time spent feeling unwell a little easier to bear. You are very fortunate, because he arranges them far more beautifully than I am able."

The couple seemed to genuinely appreciate having the flowers and having the honor of meeting the renowned Glorfindel. As it was now time to leave them to rest, she felt satisfied that every reasonable effort to help their sense of well-being had been managed. Thaliel seemed to want her attention one last time, so Nenni went to her prior to departing. 

"Not that it is my place to say this, Hiril vuin, but I wanted to thank you for setting their minds at ease and showing so much compassion. You will forgive me if out of shyness it is easier to say this to you than to my King." Her discreet words were spoken with directness and sincerity.

Nenni smiled, at hearing this. "You may say anything you wish to me, Thaliel. Anything at all. And while I thank you for saying it, I would be lacking in decency to do otherwise. By the same token I must thank you, for having cared for them so well. Our King would understand your feelings, and appreciate your words. I hope to see you again soon, and wish you a very good day." With a last shy smile at her, she turned away and joined the waiting ellyn, taking her husband's offered hand. 

Returning, and changing clothes, and encouraging Glorfindel to do the same, they went to take up their garden work. As she trod on the cob and  worked on the foundations of a bench while Glorfindel harvested vegetables, she reflected on the weeks ahead. She could tick off the days now; in twenty-nine of them it would be Thranduil's aur-en-onnad and a feast along with it; the first day of Ethuil. And what to do for him, she had no idea. And not so terribly long after, they would be travelling again. It would be so interesting, to see the dwarves, and there would likely not be time to have life-altering experiences there. Or at least, so she hoped. Pondering the wonders of this ancient technique, she pushed the heavy cob into place in among the flat stones to form the first course of material, and after two hours she was tiring. It was such wonderful building medium, but a physical strain to work with in the absence of power equipment. Which she most certainly did currently lack. Trying to relieve her tired muscles, she stretched while at the same time conceding defeat for today. Submerging her hands in the murky gourd full of work-water, she rinsed off the vast majority of the mess.

The very familiar hand was on her shoulder. "So naturally you do this yourself and give me the lighter work, iellig?"

Sighing, she reached back to place her hand over his, wishing rather that he would rub her sore back rather than give a lecture.

"I can do both at the same time; I believe it is called compromise" he said, lifting her to a much cleaner location where she could sit in the grass. His strong hands began to knead at her shoulder blades, and for the relief it brought, she decided that she would gladly endure even a monologue about elven fashion from Lady Sadronniel. Which in turn made whatever he might say a vast improvement. But he took a slightly different tack; the expected chiding did not come.

"Can you explain to me why you so often do not merely work, but work to the point of being overtired?" His voice held no accusation, and on account of that she did not bristle at his words but instead tried to think.

"Well..." she said, biting her lip in contemplation as every neurotransmitter in her brain became much happier on account of the massage, "I think it is a few different things. One, that I am not thinking in terms of 'tired' or 'not tired' but of completing tasks. I am not interested in how I feel, I am interested in whether or not what I wished to do is finished. The other is that I struggled to remain physically fit in my life on earth. I was often in pain but the work was not going to do itself, so I ignored my body or drowned it out with medicines to keep going.  I suppose, listening to myself speak now, that it is two ways of saying that I ignore my body because I am used to it wanting what it cannot have. And if I am to be fully honest, I am afraid of becoming weak and unfit because of this pregnancy. I worked hard to gain physical skills here, and I do not wish to lose them."  

For many minutes Glorfindel did not speak; there was only the gentle care of his hands that caused her to feel much better in a short time. He stopped, and she thanked him profusely as he turned her around to face him. "Adonnenniel, do you know what my duties were at Imladris?"

"If I understood, you protected the valley for Lord Elrond."

"And what do you think that entailed, more specifically?"

"I would guess that it was much like what our Commanders here do. Overseeing all the different kinds of drills and weapons training, schedules for patrols, reports, as well as leading larger forays when needed, and probably communication with Lord Elrond and likely Lord Erestor on a daily basis about all these matters? Though truthfully, I do not know because I have failed to ask you, Ada."

"Your assessment is in substance correct. Do you believe I am qualified to oversee the training of those who fight?" 

"Of course I do. I mean no disrespect, but why in the world would you ask me that? I do not believe I have ever failed to honor your skills or your deeds," she said softly.

"I am asking you in order to lay a clear foundation for my next question. Which is, if in your eyes I am qualified, would you trust me enough to oversee that you remain fit while not depleting yourself of strength as often as you do? Your habits and proclivities concerned me before you conceived. They concern me far more, now."

"Well that was blunt," she said, feeling very tired of having these sorts of discussions while yet recognizing the extent of her own stubbornness and general disregard for things of this nature. Part of her wanted to tell him off, but the rest of her spoke with deeper wisdom and humility. Reaching toward him, she silently asked to be held. "Tell me what it is you want of me."

"It is simple enough. When you are doing heavier work, let me help you. Trust that I will gladly take you running, practice at weapons with you, or otherwise ensure that you remain strong and active. I think I have proven that I can spend time with you in silence, if that is what you prefer."

Listening to him, she considered. His words pointed at a sad truth; she was rubbish at letting others help her. The only way she even knew how to work with others was to shuffle them off to another task nearby so that she did not have to interact while she went about working alone...and that was not the definition of "with." What she heard was, he had come here to care for her against her own shortcomings and she was basically thwarting him.

"You are asking me to change some deeply ingrained behaviors that are connected to a desire for solitude. I will agree to honestly try my best to do as you wish, if you can agree to understand that I may fail and need correction. Please be kind; this will not be easy and will frustrate me. It hurts, deeply, when I feel accused of  being resistant on purpose."

Nenni felt him kiss the top of her head, content with her answer. "Then we have an agreement, and now it is nearly time to eat. Afterward, I thought we might continue your education." He set her on her feet, and helped her clean up her work area before they returned. As she followed him inside, watching his burnished golden hair shine in the sun, it was impossible not to grin. For all that he could be immensely annoying, she still could not fathom how her life had ended up entwined with this ancient and revered ellon of Gondolin. And yet that was not really accurate, for he himself had said more than once what he believed led him to her. _Emissary of the Valar, indeed_.

*****

_This ends book three of Adonnenniel; book four, The Road to Erebor, continues her story._


End file.
